Je voudrais que tu saches
by Little D.Tartine
Summary: Akkira McNairy, brigilène. Elle n'avait pas d'emblème, ne parlait pas le fódlien. Elle n'appartenait à aucune Maison de renom, n'était promise à personne. Et son existence n'avait aucun impact sur les politiques existantes. Du moins pour l'instant. / Dernier chapitre sorti : "PÉRIR [Partie 3/3]".
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour voyageurs** !

Cela fait des années que j'écris des fics sur des mangas, je crois que j'ai eu envie de changer de genre. **Fire Emblem Three Houses** m'a émerveillée par la complexité de son histoire, par la richesse de son univers et par la diversité de ses personnages. D'où l'envie de créer cette fic.

"_Je voudrais que tu saches_" est ma première histoire dans ce fandom. Elle devrait avoisiner les 20 chapitres, peut-être un peu plus (EDIT du 25/07/20 : 20 chapitres ? Ahah, grosse blague à moi-même. Je crois que mes doigts se sont laissés emballer par cet univers incroyable qu'est Fire Emblem. Ce n'est non pas 20 mais minimum 50 chapitres qui seront prévus pour cette histoire *smile de conspiratrice*). Je tiens à souligner que je vais emprunter les personnages de ce jeu et y ajouter le mien, **Akkira McNairy**. Un autre personnage fera également son apparition dans quelques chapitres, **Luna von Arundel**. Il s'agit du OC de l'auteur LCDAH qui apparait dans sa fic "_Sous les cendres_". Nos histoires, sont pour ainsi dire, parallèles, à l'instar des différentes voies dans Three Houses.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à exprimer votre avis, que ce soit pour une remarque positive ou négative !

* * *

**Prologue**

_Je voudrais que tu saches... _

_Oh, il y a tellement à dire. Toutes ces choses qui sont incapables de s'extraire de mes lèvres pour venir s'incruster dans la cervelle d'autrui. Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je souhaite me confier. Certes, je l'ai déjà fait quelques fois par le passé, notamment lorsque j'étais môme. Néanmoins il existe un monde entre avouer quelques bribes de souvenir et tout étaler sur le papier. Ce n'est pas la même expérience. De plus, je ne suis pas douée pour les confessions, ni pour écrire d'ailleurs. Savoir utiliser une plume m'a toujours semblé nettement plus dérisoire que de savoir manier une arme. Chacun ses priorités. Et puis, je me suis toujours convaincue que mes mains étaient trop imbibées de sang pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que maintenir un crayon._

_Je ne compte pas narrer toute ma vie, le but n'est pas non plus de t'ennuyer. Alors, par quoi devrais-je commencer ?_

_Par_ ça_. A vrai dire, tout à commencer_ ce jour là_. Celui où mon univers s'est retrouvé anéanti et où, paradoxalement, je suis née sous une nouvelle enveloppe. C'était il y a un peu plus de dix ans._

_Il y a dix ans, donc, j'ai reçu un choc qui m'a presque tuée. _

_Je ne suis pas simplement tombée en me blessant à la tête. Si seulement cela n'avait pu être qu'un hématome, une plaie qui n'aurait mis qu'une poignée de jours à cicatriser. C'était en fait rudement plus éprouvant que ça. Imagine un katana affûté depuis des jours venir te transpercer l'épiderme, t'écarteler les côtes et, pour finir en beauté, t'embrocher le cœur. Voilà à peu près ce que j'ai ressenti mentalement._

_La pointe de la lame s'est empalée dans mon esprit. L'hémorragie a semé des dégâts irréversibles. J'ai vécu le trépas, celui contre lequel tous les parents du monde nous mettent en garde. Mes yeux saignaient à cause de la peur qui s'était logée à l'intérieur. La vraie peur. Tu sais, ce genre de terreur qui transforme une personne de deux façons possibles. Soit sa frayeur se mue en traumatisme. Soit son agonie annihile tout ce qu'elle était pour prélever un tout autre individu. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé._

_L'ironie de mon sort, _ce jour-là_, c'est que physiquement je tenais debout. Je n'avais, pour ainsi dire, reçu quasiment aucun dommage corporel. Tout s'est joué à l'intérieur de moi._

_Dix années de la vie d'Akkira McNairy. Est-ce que cela va-t-il seulement t'intéresser ? Ne sois pas vexé, mais je crois que je m'en fiche un peu. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer à quémander de la reconnaissance. _

_En fait, je voudrais juste que tu saches qui je suis._


	2. Perdre

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Voici donc le premier chapitre de "Je voudrais que tu saches". Avant que vous ne commenciez sa lecture, j'aimerais apporter quelques précisions pour la bonne compréhension de cette fic.

**IMPORTANT** :

Tous les passages en_ italique_, à l'instar du prologue, sont contés par une Akkira du futur. A la lecture de ces paragraphes, je pense que ça se sentira.

De même, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le continent Fódlan est entouré par d'autres pays qui ne parlent pas le fódlien. Par exemple, Akkira, qui vient de Brigid, parle le brigilien. Ainsi :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en **gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre un**

**Perdre**

_D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, l'archipel de Brigid a toujours été synonyme de trois termes à mes yeux : chaleur, chasse, et amour. Voici ce qui a comblé ma petite enfance. Comme tous les enfants de mon âge, je savais mieux tirer à l'arc qu'écrire une phrase sans faute. Cela désespérait les plus érudits qui représentaient une minorité. En revanche, cela ravivait la fierté de tous les autres._

_Enfants et adultes, munis de leurs arcs fétiches, s'adonnaient au plaisir de la chasse et de la pêche. Les nombreuses forêts tropicales et les baies sablées nous proposaient une diversité non négligeable de denrées alimentaires. Mais attention au gaspillage ! L'esprit de la Terre assistait à nos moindres faits et gestes, il ne fallait pas tuer les animaux pour le plaisir. En tout cas, ces activités nous occupaient une bonne partie de la journée. Journée que nous finissions en priant les esprits de la nature qui veillait constamment sur nous._

_A Brigid, il fait chaud et humide toute l'année. Mais personne ne se plaignait du climat, habitués que nous étions. D'expérience, nous savions qu'il était recommandé de se natter les cheveux pour éviter de transpirer, et ce conseil valait aussi pour les hommes. Nous portions constamment du lin ou du coton, même lorsqu'il pleuvait puisque les températures ne descendaient jamais en dessous de 20°C._

_Le peuple de Brigid était dirigé par un Roi, un peu comme pour le Saint Royaume de Faerghus. Il s'agissait de mon grand-père et de celui de Petra, ma cousine. Même si j'étais son aînée d'une année, c'est elle qui était prédestinée à reprendre les rênes de notre aïeul. En effet, Petra tenait sa lignée royale de son père et moi de ma mère. Même si mon peuple prônait l'égalité entre les sexes, il respectait encore plus les anciennes traditions. L'une d'entre elles privilégiaient l'homme à la femme. Pour tout te dire, cela m'arrangeait bien. Je ne me voyais pas diriger tout un pays. J'étais trop farouche, moins responsable que ma cousine. Et je préférais de loin ma liberté et mon autonomie. Enfin, si on peut qualifier quelqu'un de libre alors qu'il vit dans une cage._

_J'avais onze à cette époque. Tout comme j'avais onze ans lorsque c'est arrivé._

Je cours, me fichant bien que mes genoux saignent. Ça finira bien par s'arrêter tout seul ! Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Petra n'est pas parvenue à me suivre à travers les fourrées. C'est vrai qu'elle possède plus de force physique que moi, mais moi, je suis plus rapide ! Je ricane en retirant une toile de mygale de mon épaule nue. Mon père me conseille tout le temps de porter des vêtements à longues manches pour éviter les morsures mortelles d'animaux venimeux mais j'aime bien sentir les feuillages sur ma peau.

Je sors de la forêt tropicale et cavale dans tout le village pour rejoindre la demeure familiale. Elle est plus imposante que les autres puisqu'elle accueille toute la lignée des McNairy. Toutefois, elle a été construite dans les mêmes matériaux que les autres bâtisses : du bois et de la paille tressée. J'entre comme une sauvage et me rue sur la carafe d'eau dans la cuisine. Manque de chance, ma mère est là, assise sur un tabouret. Elle était en train de tailler un arc. Elle lève l'un de ses sourcils qui surplombent ses prunelles colombin, identiques aux miennes.

**\- Voyez-vous ça : mon petit démon qui oublie les bonnes manières ! Comme d'habitude tu me diras.**

**\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça maman, tu vas m'attirer des malédictions !**

**\- Pas si je le prononce avec amour.**

Je lui lance un regard peu convaincu qui la fait glousser. Je bois l'eau à même la carafe et en utilise une partie pour me nettoyer le visage. Plein de terre me dégouline sur le menton. Je fais de même avec ma plaie au genou. Ma mère se lève et me tend la main. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une fillette mais j'aime beaucoup trop la chaleur de sa paume pour l'ignorer. Elle m'entraîne jusqu'au séjour où un alizée chaud fait voleter les rideaux. Puis elle me fait m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle passe ses mains dans ma tignasse framboise. Ceux de maman, de Petra, de son père et du Roi ont une nuance plus foncée, tirant sur le pourpre. De ce que je sais, les McNairy ont toujours eu les cheveux de cette couleur. Les miens sont plus clairs, sans doute parce mon père a la chevelure rousse.

**\- Pas étonnant que tu transpires de la nuque, tes nattes se sont défaites.**

Elle saisit un vieux peigne qui a déjà servi de nombreuses fois. Je me laisse aller à ce moment de béatitude pure. S'il y a bien un moment que j'attends chaque jour avec impatience, c'est celui-ci. Celui-ci et mes entraînements au tir à l'arc avec papa. Il est le meilleur de l'île et est apprécié par son beau-père le Roi. Tandis que les premiers nœuds se démêlent, je récite dans ma tête les mots que va bientôt utiliser ma mère. « _Il y a longtemps, fort longtemps, si longtemps que..._ »

**\- Il y a longtemps, fort longtemps, si longtemps que le Saint Royaume de Faerghus et l'Alliance de Leicester n'existaient pas encore, les premières controverses entre l'Empire d'Adrestia et nos contrées éclatèrent.**

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par les doigts habiles de maman et par sa voix posée. Je pourrais ressortir mot pour mot son récit, mais j'aime l'entendre me narrer le passé dramatique de notre île chérie.

**\- C'était en 728. L'Empire d'Adrestia portait un ressentiment profond envers le continent de Dagda, nos alliés de toujours. Pour les atteindre indirectement, des couards de l'armée impériale entreprirent une invasion de représailles sur notre archipel. Les habitants de Brigid étaient à notre image, de vaillants combattants séditieux. **

Ses gestes ralentissent avant de reprendre de la vigueur :

**\- Hélas, il existe des situations où le courage succombe, même lorsqu'il est notre plus fidèle partenaire. Nos ancêtres furent soumis de force à l'Empire d'Adrestia. Trois années plus tard, Brigid fut même utilisée comme un point d'ancrage par les légionnaires impérialistes. Ils cherchaient à envahir Dagda, heureusement leur tentative fut soldée par un échec.**

Ma mère est une bonne oratrice. Malgré son timbre posé, on ressent toutes ses convictions dans ses syllabes. C'est elle qui m'a appris à les voir. Les barreaux imaginaires qui entourent notre île depuis que Brigid fut opprimée par l'Empire en 728. « Opprimé », c'est peut-être exagéré. Je suis sûre que c'est ce que me dirait Petra. Mais contrairement à elle, moi je n'oublie pas que cela fait quatre siècles que l'Empire nous a privé de notre liberté. L'animal totem de Brigid est le faisan. Nous ne devons pas omettre qu'on nous a coupé nos ailes.

Maman achève la quatrième natte qui pendouille jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Elle tapote ce dernier pour me signaler que c'est terminé.

**\- Va mon petit démon ! Tâche au moins de conserver l'une de tes tresses. L'esprit du Vent devrait être clément cet après-midi, tu n'auras pas son excuse !**

Mais je ne me lève pas. Au contraire je m'attarde, chose inhabituelle puisque d'ordinaire je suis la première à courir partout dans toute l'archipel. Je me retourne et trifouille un moment l'immense tresse de ma mère. Elle descend jusqu'à son bassin et comme souvent elle l'a fait passer sur son buste. D'une main elle replace ma frange effilée. Je relève la tête vers elle et lui adresse mon regard le plus déterminé :

**\- Maman, moi je ne ploierai jamais le genou devant l'ennemi. Je te le promets !**

Elle paraît un peu surprise. En même temps il y a de quoi. Une telle déclaration qui tombe dans les mauvaises oreilles et c'est le cachot à vie qui m'attend. Toutefois aucun de mes paires ne me dénoncerait. Ma mère me sourit tendrement puis caresse ma joue.

**\- Akkira ! Te voilà enfin !**

Je sursaute. Petra. Je l'avais presque oubliée. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'apercevoir sa silhouette qu'elle m'entraîne dehors. Nous courrons plusieurs minutes sans nous arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'on soit retournées à la lisière de la forêt. Elle se tourne vers moi, l'œil sévère :

**\- Tu ne dois pas dire ça !**

**\- Dire quoi ?**

**\- Que tu... Je ne peux pas le répéter !**

**\- Du fait que je ne ploierai jamais le ge...**

Elle plaque sa main sur ma bouche. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle l'aînée de nous deux...

**\- Écoute ma sœur, c'est trop dangereux de dire ce genre de choses. On dirait presque... que tu réclames l'indépendance de Brigid...**

Elle chuchote lorsqu'elle dit ça. Cette fois c'est moi qui fronce les sourcils. Je me défais de son emprise.

**\- En quoi est-ce que c'est mal de souhaiter être libres ?!**

**\- Pardonne-moi mais je crois que tu as tort. Chaque jour, nous mangeons à notre faim, dormons sous un toit et exerçons les activités qui nous plaisent. Je te rappelle qu'on a même jamais vu un garde impérial sur Brigid ! En quoi nous ne sommes pas libres ? **

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que répondre à ça. Elle a raison, notre situation pourrait être bien pire. Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves, l'Empire n'exige rien de nous. Et pourtant... Une partie de moi se sent déçue de ne pas être comprise par la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Petra perd son air renfrogné et contemple ses pieds nus.

**\- Nous ne devons pas provoquer de guerre. Tu... tu n'es pas heureuse ici ?**

Une boule de culpabilité s'éveille aussitôt. Je la prends dans mes bras. Nous faisons la même taille.

**\- Si, bien sûr que si. Grâce à toi, aux brigilènes et aux esprits de la nature, je me sens à ma place. Je t'aime tant, et tout ce qui te peine me peine. Tout ce qui te touche me touche.**

Elle m'étreint avec force et frotte son front au mien.

/

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, au moment de crépuscules tous les esprits de la nature ont été remercié pour leur générosité. A présent je me trouve sur la plage en compagnie de Petra, de sa mère et de nos luths. Nos cheveux dégoulinent encore dans nos dos, trempant nos vêtements en toile. Petra aime les bains nocturnes. Elle m'a confié un jour que ce qu'elle préférait c'était rester en apnée longtemps pour pouvoir contempler les étoiles depuis les profondeurs. D'après elle, c'est un spectacle qu'il faut vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Comme tous les brigilènes, ma cousine est une excellente nageuse ainsi qu'une navigatrice réputée pour son jeune âge. De mon côté, même si j'aime bien l'océan et ce qu'il révèle, j'avoue avoir un penchant pour la forêt.

La lune et son cortège d'étoiles nous honorent de leurs présences et constituent notre seul éclairage. Nos doigts pincent les cordes de nos luths. Petra et moi peinons à suivre le rythme imposé par sa mère. La musique, c'est pas trop notre fort. Ma tante chante admirablement bien en plus de jouer avec agilité :

**Qui se soucie si une lumière de plus s'éteint ?**

**Dans un ciel d'un million d'étoiles,**

**Il scintille, il scintille.**

**Qui se soucie de quand le temps de quelqu'un se finit ?**

**Si « un instant » est tout ce que nous sommes,**

**Nous sommes plus rapides, plus rapides que le temps.**

**Qui se soucie si une lumière de plus s'éteint ?**

Quelle douce mélodie, un brin mélancolique. Étonnement elle me plaît bien. Il faut dire que tatie a un de ces talents. Contrairement à mes parents et au père de Petra, elle n'est pas une guerrière brigilène. Autant que j'en sache, tout le monde respecte sa décision. Oups, je me suis trompée de corde. Petra m'adresse un regard amusé et serre les dents pour ne pas rire.

/

Lorsque je reviens avec du gibier pour ce soir, je remarque aussitôt que l'atmosphère est différente dans la demeure familiale. C'est comme si l'esprit du Vent venait de me souffler d'être attentive à ce qui se trame. Je cherche mes parents et les trouve dans le séjour. Je me cache pour écouter leur conversation. Mon grand-père le Roi, son fils et sa belle-fille sont aussi présents. Il y a également deux individus que je n'ai jamais vus et qui ne sont probablement pas de Brigid. Je plisse les yeux en les analysant. Leurs peaux sont plus claires et leurs cheveux plus foncés que les nôtres. A leurs accoutrements, j'en déduis que ce sont des dagdaniens. Je me détends aussitôt. L'un d'entre eux pointe un endroit sur une carte déroulée et prend la parole en employant le brigilien :

**\- Si nous débarquons dans le territoire de la Maison Nuvelle, la surprise sera totale. Vu nos relations florissante avec elle, l'Empire sera loin de se douter de notre arrivée. De plus, le moment est idéal pour tenter cette insurrection.**

**\- Que voulez-vous dire ? **demande le père de Petra, sceptique.

**\- Les forces du Vicomté Nuvelle sont réduites,** poursuit le deuxième dagdanien.** Deux tiers de leurs effectifs se trouvent actuellement à Albinea pour assurer le transport de marchandises de qualité. La transaction est étroitement surveillée, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous importe.**

Pendant qu'il poursuit son discours, j'essaie de me souvenir de ce que m'a expliqué mon père. Il y a quelques mois, un traité fut signé entre Dagda, Brigid, Nuvelle et Albinea qui est un continent sept... septentrional, je crois que c'est le mot là. Le traité permettait de développer le commerce entre les quatre contrées concernées. Cependant, de ce que j'ai compris de cette discussion, Dagda est en train de fomenter une rupture de contrat en voulant débarquer sur les territoires impériaux de la Maison Nuvelle à leur insu ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi vouloir entraîner Brigid là dedans ? Mon père s'avance et pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son beau-frère.

**\- L'heure est venue, nous devons préparer nos troupes. Une telle occasion ne se représentera pas de se libérer des entraves de l'Empire.**

Je reste estomaquée face à cette révélation. Ai-je bien entendu ? Brigid va enfin se rebeller contre l'Empire d'Adrestia ? Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Je peine à le croire. Je savais que mes parents étaient des insurgés qui ne guettaient qu'une chose : le moment parfait pour se rebeller. En plus, si nos guerriers s'allient avec ceux de Dagda, qui est un continent presque aussi imposant que Fódlan, la victoire est dans la poche ! Tous se tournent vers le Roi qui est le seul maître de la décision finale. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à venir :

**\- Quatre siècles que Brigid se retrouve lié à l'Empire de manière involontaire. Cette situation n'a que trop duré. Il est temps de briser nos chaînes et de recouvrer notre indépendance. Préparez vos armes, guerriers.**

Des hurlements sauvages s'élèvent dans la pièce et ne manqueront pas de rameuter tout le village. Je tremble d'impatience à l'idée de participer à ce combat. Les fódliens vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

/

Je tire ma mine boudeuse la plus convaincante. Avec un peu de chance, ma technique fera changer d'avis mes parents. Quoi que ce serait bien mal les connaître, ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Papa soupire, les mains sur les hanches et me tapote la tête. Je me dégage :

**\- Ne me touche pas !**

**\- C'est comme ça que tu souhaites le meilleur pour ton père qui s'en va à la guerre ?**

**\- Va où tu veux, je m'en fiche !**

Je croise les bras et me détourne. Je l'entends ricaner derrière moi. Il m'énerve ! J'avais envie d'aller avec eux moi ! Leur montrer que j'étais aussi forte qu'un adulte ! Et « _non Akkira, tu dois rester sur l'île avec ta cousine, ta tante, ton grand-père et tous les habitants que tu aimes tant _». Ils ont rien compris à mon état d'esprit ma parole ! C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas les autres, tous les brigilènes sont comme ma propre famille, mais moi je suis faite pour me battre ! Des larmes de rage perlent au coin de mes yeux. J'entends mon père s'accroupir derrière moi et souffler à mon oreille :

**\- Tu me montres ?**

A ces mots, il fait remuer mon carquois accroché à ma ceinture. Malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de le rendre satisfait de mes compétences. J'attrape mon arc et une flèche et bande la corde en direction d'une cible. Cible qui se trouve sur le terrain d'entraînement à cent mètres de nous. L'un des guerriers brigilènes murmure :

**\- C'est impossible pour une enfant d'atteindre cette cible à cette distance.**

Mon père ne répond rien, il attend. Tu vas voir. L'esprit du Vent est avec moi, je le sens. J'expire et lâche l'encoche en même temps. En plein dans le mile ! Quelques applaudissements retentissent, le reste des troupes est trop occupé à se préparer pour les combats à venir. Folle de joie, je me tourne vers papa. Il me tapote la tête plus longuement et me sourit. Celui-ci connote toute son estime pour moi. Venant du meilleur archer de Brigid, ce compliment muet me remplit de fierté. Puis il s'en va, en direction du port. Il est comme ça papa. Il n'est pas très bavard et démonstratif. Une odeur de fleur de vanille vient me chatouiller les narines. Ma mère. Elle se penche à ma hauteur. Ses yeux aux commissures tatouées, comme tous ceux des brigilènes, me scrutent avec attention. Puis elle effleure le tatouage sous mon œil gauche. Je fais de même avec le sien. C'est une prière que nous nous transmettons. Nous implorons ainsi l'esprit de la Forêt de nous protéger mutuellement. Nos sourires sont similaires. Elle murmure :

**\- Je t'aime, et tout ce qui te peine me peine.**

**\- Tout ce qui te touche me touche, **je complète en hochant la tête.

Elle me caresse une dernière fois la joue et se redresse en resserrant la lanière qui retient son carquois. Je l'envie tellement. Elle fait volte-face et part rejoindre mon père. De son côté, Petra et ses deux parents s'étreignent. Sa mère et elle restent sur l'île. Je souris. Ne t'en fais pas ma sœur, quand ils reviendront ce sera pour fêter notre indépendance. Nous danserons alors toute la nuit pour remercier les esprits de leur bienveillance. Nous jouerons du luth jusqu'à ce que nos phalanges saignent. Et nous nous baignerons au clair de lune, en offrant au ciel l'éclat de nos rires.

/

_Dans la vie, il y a des moments qui sont compliqués à se remémorer avec exactitude. Comme si nous avions trop abusé de la gnôle alors que nous sommes parfaitement sobre. Cet état d'absence est déstabilisant. Il nous coupe le fil sur lequel nous nous tenions en équilibre et il rend le moment insaisissable. Tout ce qui nous entoure nous échappe. Nous ne sommes plus maîtres de nos vies._

_Vois la situation. Vois cette gamine de onze ans qui était persuadée de retrouver deux choses : sa famille et sa liberté. Je me souviens de peu de choses. Je devais dormir, ça devait être le milieu de la nuit, quelques semaines après le départ de nos guerriers les plus aguerris. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a tirée de mes draps et ce qui m'a menée dehors. A cet instant, mes sens n'ont retenu qu'un détail à la fois._

_D'abord les cris. Les cris d'horreur, d'effroi, d'agonie, de tout ce que tu veux. Ils m'ont percé les **tympans** pour venir se graver dans mon esprit. Parfois, encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de les entendre dans mes cauchemars._

_L'**odeur **de sang ensuite. Oui. C'est venu accompagner les hurlements. Ayant abattu des centaines de bêtes, je pouvais la reconnaître aisément. Elle m'a assailli les narines sans ménagement. Le sang de mon peuple qui coulait._

_Les vaisseaux de guerre amarrés. Il y en avait assez pour nous décourager à les compter. Des lampes-tempêtes accrochées au bastingage nous révélait une seule teinte : rouge. Le rouge de l'Empire m'agressait la **rétine**._

_Et alors un sentiment terriblement amère vint s'infiltrer entre mes dents. Le **goût** de la défaite. Une saveur que je n'avais même pas envisagé. Elle me pourrit la bouche et s'infiltra dans mon organisme. La prise de conscience ne fut pas immédiate. Oh non. Je fus noyée par ma propre réalité qui m'empêchait de discerner ce qui se jouait autour de moi._

_Pour finir, je me souviens de ce coup porté à mon **crâne**. J'ignore ce que c'était, peut-être le pommeau d'une épée qui est venu m'affliger. Qu'ont dit les soldats impériaux en me voyant debout, immobile, figée dans l'épouvante ? «_ C'est une enfant ! On ne tue pas les enfants ! Assomme-là ! _» Si vous saviez, messieurs... Si j'avais été en pleine position de mes moyens, je n'aurais pas hésité à planter une flèche entre vos deux yeux._

_/_

Je me réveille en sursaut, surprenant les docteurs à mon chevet. Aussitôt leur présence me rappelle le peu de souvenirs qui sont restés accrocher à ma cervelle. Cris, sang, Empire, défaite, coup, évanouissement. Je ne suis pas dans le déni. Ma mère m'a narré tous les jours des épisodes de guerre concernant Brigid. Je sais à quoi m'attendre. Bon sang, et dire que je suis restée sans rien faire ! Je suis la honte brigilène ! Combien des nôtres sont morts ? Combien des nôtres ont perdu des membres de leur famille ? Il faut que je questionne ma mère, elle me répondra sans détour. Elle sait que j'ai les épaules assez solides pour encaisser.

Les deux docteurs me somment de rester allonger. Je les repousse et sors de ma chambre. Une migraine s'éveille dans ma boîte crânienne. Instinctivement je me tâte la tête. Elle est entourée par des bandages. C'est donc ici qu'on m'a frappée. Scélérats, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Les docteurs à mes trousses, je pénètre en trombe dans le séjour, préparant déjà les phrases que je vais lancer à mes parents.

Mais non.

Mes parents ne sont pas présents.

Ni ma mère.

Ni mon père.

Ni celui de Petra.

Ma tante est effondrée sur le sol. Elle geint à en faire trembler les murs, le visage noyé dans les larmes et la morve. Elle est entourée et soutenue par d'autres brigilènes qui sont eux aussi affligés. Le Roi est avachi sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il n'a plus rien d'un monarque.

Par...Par tous les esprits...

CHOC

La bouche ouverte, je prends conscience de ce que signifie cette immonde vision. De ce que signifie l'absence des personnes qui ont peuplé mon enfance jusqu'à présent. Je suis figée dans l'instant présent, mes pensées s'embrouillent, tels les bois des cerfs qui s'emmêlent lorsqu'ils se foncent dessus. J'ignore combien de minutes je reste statufiée, suffisamment longtemps pour inquiéter les brigilènes alentours.

Ma mère. Mon père. Mon oncle. D'autres proches probablement mais j'ai bien trop peur d'entendre leurs noms en sachant que leurs visages seront à jamais éclipsés. On me secoue, on m'appelle, mais je ne réagis pas. Mon esprit, déchiré aux coutures. Et mes rêves d'avenir tournent aux larmes.

C'est comme si on me privait d'oxygène. Mon père, sa présence discrète, une main posée furtivement sur mon crâne. Son allure lorsqu'il bandait son arc, sa modestie lorsqu'il battait les records de l'île. Ma mère, le dictionnaire de ma vie, le modèle de mon enfance, la lumière qui éclairait mes zones d'ombre. Persistent alors un millier de questions qui resteront sans réponses. Et...

Attendez...

Je cligne des paupières pour chasser mon chagrin. Un tsunami d'angoisse me saisit. Mes jambes flagellent et ma bouche tremble tellement que je peine à articuler :

**\- Où... où est Petra ?**

Le redoublement des larmes de ma tante suffit à lui-seul à me livrer une réponse. Mais sans précision je crois que je vais devenir folle. Non... Pas elle... Par tous les esprits, pas elle ! Je me rue vers sa mère, passe par dessus la table basse et à genoux devant elle, le col de son habit craquant sous ma poigne, je m'écris :

**\- Où est-elle ?!**

Ses yeux colombien sont fixés sur moi mais ne voient rien. Ils sont sans éclat, comme si toute trace de vitalité l'avait quittée pour rejoindre son défunt mari. Son visage est déjà creusé par l'affliction. Son si beau visage qui s'illumine quand elle chante, son sourire fané à jamais. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je la gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place. Des exclamations indignées surgissent un peu partout et des personnes m'écartent de son corps sans vie. Je hurle :

**\- Où est-elle bon sang ?! Je veux savoir ! Où est ma sœur ?! RÉPONDS-MOI !**

Je vais devenir dingue. La colère est en train de s'insinuer dans ma raison. Je pourrais la frapper encore et encore jusqu'à obtenir une réponse. Je pourrais tous les frapper pour les obliger à parler. Toute cette douleur qui agit comme un poison me pousse à la violence. Je...

**\- Elle est partie...**

Cette révélation qui n'est pourtant qu'un murmure suffit à tous nous faire taire. D'une même âme, nous nous tournons vers le Roi. Il secoue encore sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il ne voulait pas affronter cette réalité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Personne ne le souhaite ! Les larmes dévalent encore sur mes joues tandis que je me les mords à sang. Pourvu qu'il parle rapidement sinon je vais le balancer à travers la pièce. Un ami de la famille vient le prendre par les épaules.

**\- Mon Roi, reprenez-vous...**, dit-il doucement.

**\- Ils l'ont... ils l'ont emmenée...**

Le soulagement de la savoir vivante est bien vite remplacé par l'horreur de la situation. Ils l'ont emmenée ? L'Empire ? Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots, mon organisme est brutalement secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. Une voisine vient me réconforter dans ses bras mais sa chaleur est indétectable. Je ne la ressens plus. Les traits de mon grand-père sont aussi méconnaissables que ceux de ma tante. Il balbutie :

**\- Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi... La missive... Elle... elle disait que les brigilènes et les dagdaniens avaient réussi leur attaque surprise. Ils ont envahi le Vicomté de Nuvelle et même la Baronnie d'Ochs, la privant de son chef. Et puis voilà que... que l'Empire débarque ici, leur capitaine d'escouade hurlant que tous les guerriers brigilènes et dagdaniens à l'origine de cette rébellion étaient morts. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de nous prévenir... de nous dire qu'ils avaient échoué... La Maison Gerth s'en... s'en est mêlée... Ils ont négocié un cessez-le-feu... et ils ont alors quémandé...**

Il se passe la main sur sa barbe tressée avant de reprendre :

**\- Ils ont quémandé un gage de notre allégeance en tant qu'état vassal de l'Empire... Ils voulaient... ils voulaient la princesse...**

**\- Non...**, je murmure scandalisée.

**\- Elle est partie avec eux. Ils ont promis que rien ne lui sera fait tant que nous restions...sages.**

Sages. C'est trop pour moi. Trop d'émotions menacent de m'engloutir tout entière. Je m'extrais des bras de la voisine et file jusque dans ma chambre. Je tourne en rond, haletante, les mains fourrées dans mes cheveux. Que faire ? Bon sang que puis-je faire ? Je ne crois pas en vouloir à mon grand-père, il a abdiqué pour sauver les vies épargnées par l'armée impériale. Non, ce sont eux les coupables. Ce sont **EUX**, ça l'a toujours été, même bien avant ma naissance !

J'aperçois un portait de la famille McNairy sur ma table de chevet. Mon cœur est tellement tordu que le sang semble se déverser sur le parquet. A travers les cascades de larme, je discerne la silhouette de ma mère. Feu ma mère. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche et étouffe une plainte aiguë. Je force alors mes pensées à dériver vers autre chose. Vers les histoires qu'elle me contait tout le jours.

J'ouvre alors subitement les paupières, mes hoquets s'interrompant brusquement. Les récits qu'elle m'a insufflés circulent toujours dans mes veines. Ils sont flamboyants, n'ayant jamais eu autant de sens qu'aujourd'hui à mes yeux. Et ils donnent naissance à un objectif, un inextinguible besoin de vengeance.

Faire payer à l'Empire.

Leur faire payer leurs crimes passés, leur désir d'élargir leurs frontières, d'assujettir d'autres peuples.

Leur faire payer d'avoir assassiné les miens, de m'avoir privée de la présence de ma sœur de cœur.

Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais.

Ils vont payer.

Ni une ni deux, j'attrape un sac de voyage et le remplis aussi méthodiquement que le consent mon esprit délabré. J'y glisse une carte de Brigid (une toute petite partie de l'Empire d'Adrestia y figure) et également le portait de ma famille. Je lorgne sur l'entrée de ma chambre. Ils vont probablement me retenir si je passe par là. J'enjambe la fenêtre ouverte et me retrouve dehors. Personne. Ce n'est pas étonnant, la majorité des habitants du village se trouvent chez moi. Connaissant la générosité des brigilènes, ils ne vont pas tarder à débarquer dans ma chambre pour s'enquérir de mon état. Je dois faire vite.

Je longe prudemment chaque bâtisse puis passe par le terrain d'entraînement pour récupérer mon arc et mon carquois. J'essaie de ne pas trop observer les alentours mais c'est compliqué. L'odeur de brûlé, de sang encore, des cendres. Le gris a remplacé les vives nuances de la nature. Il va falloir des années pour qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était. Et sûrement le double ou le triple pour apaiser nos cœurs. Je vacille, ma souffrance interne était difficilement supportable. Je m'appuie contre un poteau, tente de rassembler mes esprits, puis me laisse envahir par la rage. La rage qui m'aide et m'entraîne jusqu'à la forêt tropicale.

Inutile d'aller au port, l'Empire a dû détruire toutes nos embarcations. Heureusement pour moi, nos ennemis n'ont pas dû prendre la peine de fouiller toutes les baies. Surtout_ celle-là_. Il s'agit de notre baie secrète à Petra et à moi. C'est à cet endroit que l'eau marine est la plus translucide et où les tortues viennent mettre bas. Bingo ! Nos deux bateaux sont encore là ! Je saute dans le mien. Tandis que je défais l'amarre et règle les écoutes, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer des œillades dans la direction du village. J'abandonne ce que je fais pour prier pour la sécurité de ma patrie. Panser vos blessures et attendez. Je retrouverai Petra et je dénicherai un moyen d'anéantir l'Empire. Mes larmes n'ont cessé de couler. Jusque quand je vais pleurer ? Mes parents me réprimanderaient de gaspiller les trésors de l'esprit de l'Eau.

Avec un doigt humide, je perçois dans quel sens souffle le vent. Parfait. Les esprits sont avec moi. A peine ai-je défait les garcettes qui retenaient les voiles que l'embarcation part à vive allure. Les yeux braqués vers l'horizon inconnu, vers Fódlan, ce continent que je ne connais qu'à travers les contes de ma mère, je pense à ma cousine. Mes dents claquent d'animosité.

Petra, ma sœur. Comment ont-ils pu t'arracher à tes terres ? Qu'as-tu ressenti ? Sectionner tes racines revient à t'amputer d'un membre. Où t-ont-ils emmenée ? Quand je pense que j'étais lâchement évanouie pendant tout ça... Je te retrouverai. Par tous les esprits de notre contrée, je te jure que je te retrouverai.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je serai curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur ce début d'histoire.

Akkira enfant est une vraie petite fripouille. Elle possède d'ailleurs un côté un peu insupportable, à mi-chemin entre la tête brûlée et la prétentieuse. On sent bien son inexpérience lorsque l'Empire débarqua dans son village, elle fut incapable de ne serait-ce que de bouger. Son passé est horrible et tragique, à l'image de tant d'autres dans le jeu Three Houses. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier, un personnage que vous connaissez tous fera son apparition au chapitre 2 !

A bientôt ! Ciaossuuuuu !


	3. S'endurcir

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

J'aimerais avant tout remercier comme il se doit** PrincesseSerpentard** pour son follow et** LCDAH** pour son follow et son favori *happy*.

Voici le deuxième chapitre de "Je voudrais que tu saches". Un petit rappel pour la bonne compréhension de cette fic.

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en **gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

\- Dans cet univers, les mois sont comptés en lunes.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

**S'endurcir**

_Là d'où je viens, nous plaçons la nature sur un piédestal. Elle est notre mère à tous, elle est ce soutien familier qui nous accompagne, peu importe ce qu'on traverse. Cependant, si nous bafouons cette main qu'elle nous tend en permanence, nous ne devons pas nous étonner à en payer le prix un jour._

_Ainsi, l'esprit de l'Océan, comme tous les autres, porte deux visages. Le premier est bienveillant, paisible. Il nous procure la prospérité et nous assure un voyage sans encombre. Par contre, sa deuxième facette est nettement plus indomptable et traîne avec elle son lot de catastrophes. _

_Mes parents, mon oncle, Petra, mon peuple. Aucune de ses personnes qui détenaient toute la place de mon coeur ne m'accompagnaient. J'étais en tête à tête avec l'Océan. Et celui-ci m'offrit le cadeau le plus désiré d'un navigateur : un voyage sans accroc. _

J'accoste aux abords d'une crique rocheuse et déserte. L'obscurité de la nuit ayant réduit ma visibilité, j'escalade péniblement les quelques rochers qui me séparent de la rive. Après une vingtaine de minutes, je parviens enfin au bout de mon ascension. Mes pieds foulent pour la première fois les terres de Fódlan. La vision que j'avais de son relief est bien loin de la réalité. Forêts et monts à perte de vue, je n'imaginais pas le continent si sauvage. La carte m'apprend que je me trouve dans les Crocs de Fódlan, territoire de l'Empire. Ma mère a laissé quelques indications de son écriture peu soignée. Toute la partie sud des Crocs appartient au Comté de Hevring. Celle du nord est dirigée par la Baronnie d'Ochs. Je plisse le nez. Mon grand-père a mentionné cette Maison pas plus tard qu'hier. Seulement, j'avais l'esprit bien trop tourmenté pour écouter les détails secondaires, voir tertiaires. Je replace la carte dans mon sac et dégaine mon arc. Je n'ai pas mangé de toute la journée qui séparait Brigid de Fódlan. Cette forêt doit pulluler de bêtes en tous genres, il est temps pour moi de faire ce pour quoi j'excelle : chasser.

/

Trois jours et trois nuits passent et s'accompagnent de trois problèmes majeurs. Le premier c'est que je n'ai réussi à abattre aucun animal. Ce n'est pas que le gibier manquait, c'est juste que... Rah, ça m'énerve rien que d'y penser ! C'est juste que j'ai loupé tous mes tirs. Aucune de mes flèches ne s'est plantée dans leurs chairs et j'en ignore la raison. Je n'ai pas pu me rouiller en si peu de temps quand même ! Voilà la facette la plus obscure de l'esprit de la Forêt. « _Chasse tant que tu veux si cela peut te permettre de te sustenter et de te garder un jour de plus en ce bas monde. Seulement la réussite ou la défaite dépendent de tes facultés. Je ne te ferai aucun cadeau._ » Du coup je me nourris de baies et de fruits que je renifle quinze mille fois avant d'être certaine de ne pas m'empoisonner en les gobant.

Second problème majeur : le froid. Mon corps étant habitué à un climat tropical, je ne cesse de grelotter. Surtout le jour, d'ailleurs, car la nuit je me blottis contre le feu de camp que j'établis. La journée, je revêts toutes les couches d'habit que j'ai prises avec moi mais rien n'y fait. Mes doigts sont constamment engourdis, j'ai peur de les perdre. Et ma mère qui me disait qu'il fait nettement plus cru encore dans les territoires du Saint Royaume de Faerghus. Je n'ose même pas l'envisager.

Troisième souci : je ne parviens pas à dormir. Dès que mes paupières se ferment, mes pensées s'affolent et dénichent le peu d'images que j'ai conservées de l'invasion de l'Empire. Et puis elles se transforment et me montrent des choses auxquelles je n'ai même pas assisté : la mort de mes parents, le départ de Petra. Parfois, la douleur est tellement insoutenable que je ne me risque pas à dormir. Je marche toute la nuit, écoutant les bruits de cette nature qui m'est étrangère.

/

Le jour suivant, je croise les premiers êtres humains du continent. Deux soldats. A leurs tuniques rouges sous leurs plastrons, j'en déduis qu'ils travaillent pour l'Empire. Leur vue fait frémir ma haine et obscurcit ma raison. Toutes ces choses que je honnis de tout mon être se tiennent face à moi. Vous avez scellé votre chute lorsque vous m'avez pris ce qui m'appartenait. Ils sont à l'arrêt et sont en train d'étancher leur soif dans un ruisseau. C'est le moment où jamais de les prendre par surprise. Je monte discrètement dans un arbre en puisant dans mes dernières réserves. Je me cale sur une branche, sors mon arc et attrape une flèche.

Je vise la nuque de l'un des soldats adrestiens. Comme il s'est penché pour boire, elle s'est découverte, sa bavière en fer ne lui sert plus rien. Même d'ici je vois sa peau luire au soleil. Mes doigts tremblent, je suis exténuée et j'ai si faim. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais les tuer, découper leurs chairs et les cuire. Ça doit avoir le même goût qu'un tigre, non ? Ou qu'un cacatoès ? De la salive dégouline le long de mon menton. Bon sang ce que j'ai la dalle !

Soudain, mes phalanges dérapent et la flèche part à vive allure. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ajuster mon tir mais par chance elle se plante à l'emplacement de la glande thyroïde. Il ne peut même pas hurler de douleur que voilà qu'il s'écroule à terre. Figée, je regarde son corps inerte. C'est si... si facile de tuer quelqu'un.

Je plane tellement dans un autre monde à cause du manque de sommeil et de la fringale, que je ne vois pas tout de suite le danger imminent qui fonde sur moi. Le deuxième soldat. Malgré la frondaison touffue, il m'a débusquée sans difficulté. Sûrement un soldat aguer...

Une hachette. Mon instinct de survie prend le dessus. Je roule dans le vide pour échapper au tranchant de l'arme. Mon dos heurte le sol, je geins de douleur, sonnée. J'entends des bruits de pas et une voix qui beugle. Il approche ! J'ouvre les yeux. Merde, mes longs cheveux me gênent ! Je n'ai pas pris la peine de les natter, quelle erreur ! Je rejette la tête en arrière pour dégager ma vue et constate avec effroi que le soldat adrestien se tient juste au dessus de moi, sa lance pointée vers mon buste. Sa barbute me permet de distinguer son visage déformé par la rage.

\- ? ? ? ?! ? ? ? Brigid ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne comprends rien. A-t-il vraiment mentionné Brigid ? Je pense à la marque sur ma joue. Je n'y avais pas songé mais je suis facilement identifiable. Va-t-il me capturer et me mener à ses supérieurs ? Ou va-t-il m'éliminer ici pour avoir tué son compagnon ? Je... je l'ignore. Un voile noir vient se déposer sur ma vision et m'entraîne vers l'inconscience. Je m'affaisse, ne parvenant plus à lutter contre tout ce qui m'accable.

Mais avant de m'évanouir je perçois une dernière chose.

L'homme qui chute, qui hurle, et qui s'agrippe l'épaule. Une épaule trouée par une flèche.

/

C'est l'odeur de grillade qui me réveille. Je me redresse sans quitter des yeux cette viande de je-ne-sais-quoi qui est en train de rôtir au dessus d'un feu. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'être parvenue à chasser. Alors pourquoi ?

\- ? ? ? ?

Je recule prestement et me plaque contre une paroi rocheuse. C'est seulement à ce contact que je réalise que je me trouve dans une grotte. Mon dos me lance. Je me souviens des deux soldats, de ma chute, de... Attendez, il y a une personne qui se tient assise devant moi. Une femme. Un arc est posé sur ses cuisses, prêt à être utilisé. Le mien se trouve derrière elle, loin de ma portée. C'est qui ?

\- ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Encore cette langue étrange. Je fronce les sourcils, la respiration sifflante. Ses prunelles améthyste m'analyse longuement. Elle n'a pas l'air très avenante. Elle poursuit :

**\- Tu es une brigilène ?**

J'en reste bouche-bée.

**\- Tu... tu parles aussi le brigilien ?**

**\- Oui.**

Pas d'autres explications. Je l'examine à mon tour. Teint d'albâtre et cheveux bleu cobalt coupés courts. Et ses habits... Je tente :

**\- Tu viens de Dagda ?**

**\- C'est exact. J'y étais encore il y a quelques jours à peine.**

Je me détends un peu. Nos patries sont alliées depuis toujours, je n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber. Alors elle aussi vient de quitter les siens ? Serait-ce pour les mêmes raisons ?

**\- L'Empire a attaqué ton pays ?**

**\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position pour me demander quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'à cause de toi j'ai échoué ma première mission sur ce continent.**

A ces mots, ses phalanges gantées se sont resserrés autour de la poignée de son arme. Ses traits ne laissent rien transparaître mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle est énervée. « _Ma première mission _». Mais de quoi elle parle ? J'allais lui poser cette question mais je me retiens. Vaut mieux éviter de trop l'interroger. D'ailleurs je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment : je ne suis pas certaine que tomber sur cette femme me soit favorable. Bon sang mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu me retrouver dans cette position ?! Elle me sonde puis déclare :

**\- Mon commanditaire m'a réclamé ces deux types en un seul morceau. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en constatant que l'un des deux était mort. Je comptais énormément sur cet associé. A cause de toi je vais devoir en trouver un autre.**

Je serre les poings.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour l'argent. **

Voilà autre chose. Je lève les yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond de la grotte.

**\- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi «_ à cause de moi_ » ? Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'ai fait que tuer cet homme pour... pour des raisons qui me regardent.**

Elle hausse un sourcil.

**\- Ce sont des paroles bien téméraires pour une gamine de ton âge.**

**\- Je ne suis pas une gamine !**

**\- Navrée, mais ce sont ceux qui se défendent à l'envoi de cette pique qui le sont forcément.**

Bon sang, ça fait cinq minutes que je discute avec cette garce et elle m'agace déjà au plus au point ! Je ne peux pas rester là, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Il faut que je déniche un caillou pour le lui lancer à la figure. Mes mains, à plat contre le sol, commencent à se déplacer. Aussitôt elle brandit son arme et me vise.

**\- Un conseil : n'essaie même pas. **

**\- Tss..., **je fais en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

**\- Quiconque m'est redevable devra payer ses dettes. Rien n'est gratuit chez les Mercenaires. Toi, en l'occurrence, tu en as deux à me rembourser.**

J'en reste estomaquée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ânerie ?! Un léger sourire vient à peine égayer son visage de marbre.

**\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, **constate-t-elle.

**\- Sans rire ?! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Mercenaire ?! Et de dettes ?!**

**\- Première dette : tu as éliminé ma proie et as ainsi mis fin à mes affaires avec mon commanditaire. Deuxième dette : je t'ai sauvé la vie.**

**\- J'ai mes propres projets je te signale ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider !**

**\- Réfléchis : si tu étais morte, comment aurais-tu pu réaliser tes desseins ? Ah la la... Allez, mange, nous avons assez discuté pour les jours à venir. **

/

Six journées sont passées et je ne parviens toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrive. Être obligée de suivre cette mégère jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge que je ne lui suis plus redevable. Mais ça va prendre combien de temps au juste ?! Alors que Petra s'éloigne probablement de moi d'heure en heure. Ça me rend dingue. J'ai bien essayé de m'échapper pendant son sommeil mais à chaque fois elle finit par me retrouver. Comment fait-elle pour me traquer ?! Je sais que mon odeur corporel laisse à désirer ces derniers temps, et mes cheveux sont si gras qu'ils me collent le dos. En revanche son hygiène est plutôt correcte. Elle se lave dans des ruisseaux glacés pendant que je grelotte sur la rive, occupée à frictionner mes doigts de pied. Sûrement cherche-t-elle à être un minimum présentable lorsque nous rencontrerons un nouvel associé. Moi je m'en fiche d'être propre. Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma cousine.

Le seul avantage d'être avec elle – car oui je me fiche bien de savoir son prénom - c'est que je mange à ma faim. Ça me troue la langue de l'avouer mais elle est plus habile que moi avec un arc. Le sien est aussi rustique que le mien et pourtant elle est indéniablement plus douée. Elle a une façon très étrange de bander son arc. Elle se tient loin de sa cible, vise le ciel puis lâche la corde. Et tous ses tirs font mouche. Serait-ce grâce à ses gants ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle les portait tout le temps, même la nuit. Elle les enlève uniquement pour se laver. Oh, après tout je m'en fiche aussi.

Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot en six jours. Elle est encore moins bavarde que ce que j'avais imaginé et pour le coup ça m'arrange bien. Pas question d'adresser la parole à cette tortionnaire. Je marche toujours devant elle. Mes pieds foulent des morceaux d'écorce et de pins. Crac, crac, crac. Elle, se déplace sans bruit. Nous voguons de forêt en forêt, nous devons toujours être dans les Crocs de Fódlan. Aaaaah j'en ai marre !

Craquement, sur ma gauche.

Aussitôt je m'abaisse, à l'affût du gibier. Un chevreuil se trouve à trente mètres de nous. Il n'est pas très loin, c'est une proie facile. La garce s'approche de moi. Même les feuilles ne bronchent pas lorsqu'elle marche dessus. Elle examine tranquillement la bête puis me tend mon arc et une flèche. Je suis médusée. Six jours qu'elle me les confisque, pourquoi me les rendre maintenant ? Je les attrape, dubitative. Puis elle désigne le chevreuil du menton.

En ajustant la fenêtre de tir, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Depuis que je suis sur Fódlan, je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à abattre du gibier. Les animaux ne réagissent pas comme ceux de Brigid. Je vais me couvrir de honte devant cette bécasse. Mes yeux sont rivés sur le brocard qui est en train de renifler le sol, bien loin de se douter du danger imminent. J'essaie de prévoir ses gestes. Il va se redresser dans quelques secondes et se tourner vers la droite. Perdu ! La bête se met à gratter la terre avec son sabot. L'esprit de la Forêt m'a encore ignorée, ça me donne presque envie de chouiner.

Tout à coup une main vient se poser sur mon épaule. C'est imperceptible mais ce contact réchauffe mon corps. Même s'il s'agit de cette femme, la présence d'un être humain est rassurant. Un souffle à mon oreille. Elle murmure en désignant le chevreuil :

**\- Tu ne dois pas être là.**

Puis elle montre mon arc :

**\- Mais là.**

Et c'est comme une prise de conscience. Depuis que je suis petite, mon père m'a appris à comprendre les animaux. Cependant, cette entente est secondaire ici. Les fódliens ne sont pas autant en phase avec les bêtes que les brigilènes. La chasse n'est pas sacrée chez eux. Par conséquent, au lieu d'essayer d'envisager les mouvements du chevreuil, je dois faire plus attention à mon arc. A la précision de mon tir. Ne faire plus qu'un avec mon arme. J'expire et la flèche part. Le chevreuil tente de s'échapper mais la pointe vient se ficher dans son abdomen. J'ai réussi ! Une joie éphémère s'infiltre dans mon organisme et influence mes tourments l'espace d'une kyrielle de secondes. Toutefois, mes lèvres restent figer dans l'indifférence, le sourire m'ayant abandonnée depuis la perte des miens.

/

Les semaines défilent mais les nuits se ressemblent inlassablement. Les cauchemars m'envahissent et m'emportent vers des atrocités. Plusieurs fois, j'assiste, impuissante, à la mort de mes parents. Je hurle à m'en défaire la voix mais rien ne peut remédier à ce drame. Le pire, je crois, c'est quand un rêve des plus enjôleurs vient me dorloter. Il prélève les réminiscences les plus agréables de ma mémoire. Ma mère et moi qui ratons la cuisson du crocodile. Mon père qui ne s'en offusque pas et qui mange tout. Mes parents et moi qui faisons la course jusqu'à la baie la plus proche. Ma tante qui chante inlassablement la même mélodie, celle de mon enfance. Mon grand-père qui regarde sa progéniture avec fierté et tendresse. Mon peuple si protecteur et soudé, des sourires par milliers. Petra qui frotte son front au mien. Et tant, tant de souvenirs d'amour dans mon cœur.

A chaque fois je me réveille couverte de sueur. A chaque fois je meurs, mentalement parlant. Le retour à la réalité est plus douloureux encore que le moment où j'ai compris que je ne reverrai plus jamais mes parents. Et à chaque fois je réprime mon chagrin, l'enfouissant toujours plus profondément dans mon être.

Cette nuit, je halète à mon réveil. L'obscurité est quasi-totale, le feu de camp a dû s'éteindre récemment. Ma transpiration gelée me fait frissonner aussitôt. Par tous les esprits, ce qu'il fait froid ! Je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Je me rallonge, des larmes perlent au coin de mes paupières. J'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête, de ne penser à rien d'autres qu'à retrouver Petra.

Et il y a cette main qui se pose sur mon front. Sa bienveillance m'étourdit. J'ouvre grands les yeux mais ne parviens à distinguer qu'une silhouette. La sienne. Celle de cette femme que je suis depuis quatre lunes et dont j'ignore toujours le nom. Elle a retiré son gant, je perçois sa peau qui rassure la mienne. Elle ne dit rien. Elle se tient juste là, m'éloignant des vices de la solitude. Et alors je craque. Des torrents de larmes et de souffrances s'arrachent de ma gorge pour venir remplir la nuit. Les réminiscences de mon enfance, ils me hantent. C'est dit dans l'un des couplets de la chanson de ma tante. « _Les souvenirs retirent le sol sous mes pieds._ » C'est exactement ce que je ressens. Je hurle contre l'injustice de cette vie que je mène, contre celle qui afflige mon peuple depuis des centaines d'années. Je braille l'affliction, la perte, et ma haine envers l'Empire d'Adrestia. Je me lamente jusqu'à frôler la déshydratation.

Et puis tout cesse.

Je m'arrête subitement, incapable de verser une larme supplémentaire. Personne ne m'a appris que mes pleurs seront vains. Et pourtant ils ne ramènent aucun être vivant. Ça ne sert à rien. Oui, ça ne sert à rien de déplorer ma situation. Aujourd'hui, je suis faible. Je suis restée statufiée pendant la contre-attaque adrestienne. Que puis-je faire à mon niveau ? Je ne serai jamais capable de sauver Petra si je ne m'endurcis pas. Je dois me montrer plus forte, plus ferme. Sinon je ne survivrai pas dans cette jungle féroce qu'est la vie.

Je lève les yeux vers la mégère... non... vers cette femme. Déjà elle s'est relevée et sa silhouette se confond avec la pénombre environnante. Je chuchote avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée de voix :

**\- Merci.**

/

Elle se nomme Shamir Nevrand. Elle a vingt et un ans, quasiment le double de mon âge. Douze lunes sont passées depuis notre rencontre, l'équivalent d'une année entière. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'apprécie, mais au moins je la supporte mieux. Nous avons effectué une longue mission ensemble qui s'est étalée sur sept lunes. Malgré quelques péripéties nous en sommes venues à bout. Son nouvel associé est étonnamment jeune, peut-être même un peu plus qu'elle. Il est généreux mais les tâches qu'il nous confie sont périlleuses. Seule, je serais morte. Mais exécutées à deux, elles sont toujours envisageables.

Nous n'en parlons jamais mais j'imagine que la moitié de mes dettes fut remboursée avec la réussite de cette interminable mission. Les yeux de Shamir n'ont jamais autant pétillé que lorsque le commanditaire lui remit une bourse remplie d'or entre ses mains gantées. 6525 écus. Pour fêter ça, elle m'a entraînée dans une taverne peuplée de poivrots. Là-bas, elle s'est adonnée au plaisir des jeux de mise. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'une personne aussi stoïque qu'elle puisse apprécier ce type de divertissement. En tout cas, elle ne fit pas attention à moi de toute la soirée. J'en ai profité pour découvrir ce qui donnait un tel air réjoui à ces ivrognes, j'ai nommé « l'alcool ». Une heure à boire, le reste de la nuit à vomir. Super. Je fus étrangement soutenue par ces inconnus éméchés, sûrement avait-il pitié d'une enfant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne saurais jamais ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Je refuse d'apprendre le fódlien.

Et cette fourbe de Shamir a profité de mon état de faiblesse pour me raser pratiquement la tête. Ma crinière était truffée de poux. A force de rechigner à me laver, voilà ce qui arrive. Elle brûla également tous mes vêtements qui étaient infectés par les puces et m'en acheta de nouveaux plus chauds. C'est à partir de ce jour que je fis un peu plus attention à mon hygiène.

/

C'est notre dernière soirée dans les Crocs de Fódlan. Pour notre deuxième grosse mission, nous devons nous enfoncer dans le territoire de la Maison Hevring. Shamir m'a expliqué que c'était mieux ainsi, que ça nous éloignera de la Baronnie d'Ochs. Depuis ce qu'on appelle «_ La Guerre de Dagda et de Brigid_ » contre l'Empire, il y a plus d'un an, les brigilènes sont méprisés dans les territoires qu'ils ont attaqués, en l'occurrence Ochs. Le topographie est bien différente ici. Moins de forêts, plus de chemins terreux et de mines. C'est dans l'une d'entre elles qu'on devrait trouver notre cible. Cible dont nous ignorons tout. Voilà une chose que j'ai comprise dans ce métier. Un Mercenaire ne possède que deux principes : obéir et se taire. On lui donne une mission, il ne pose pas de question, tout ce qu'on lui demande de faire c'est de la mener à bien.

Je jette l'os de perdrix dans le feu et m'affale, le ventre remplit. Je finis toujours avant Shamir. J'étire mes jambes mais l'une d'elles m'irrite.

**\- Tu as une écorchure à la jambe, **constate-t-elle.

**\- Ah oui.**

Elle essuie ses mains pleines de graisse dans un torchon et me lance ce qu'on appelle « la trousse à pharmacie ». Je m'applique un baume sur l'entaille et y appose un pansement. Je reste un moment à contempler mes tibias. Ils sont constellés de blessures qui sont en train de cicatriser. Je plisse le nez. Je sens que je suis devenue plus forte, plus agile, mais tant que je me ferai autant de blessures, je ne serai pas prête à affronter l'Empire. L'Empire... Je revois leur pavillon rouge, les tuniques rouges des soldats, le sang des miens, rouge aussi. Je hais cette couleur.

**\- Tu y étais, n'est-ce pas ?** je marmonne.

**\- Hm ? **

**\- Quand l'Empire a repoussé les troupes de Dagda et de Brigid, tu étais dans ton pays n'est-ce pas ?**

Nous n'avons jamais abordé ce sujet mais là, ce soir, j'ai l'impression que c'est le bon moment pour l'évoquer. Elle finit également sa volaille et jette l'os dans le brasier. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées un long moment avant d'avouer :

**\- C'est vrai, j'y ai assisté. Mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je n'avais quasiment aucune attache là-bas. Je suis une Mercenaire depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'ai toujours mené cette vie. L'assaut adrestien sur Dagda m'a juste poussée à mettre les voiles et à trouver du travail sur Fódlan.**

**\- Alors... tu n'as perdu personne ?**

Mon cœur se comprime. Depuis tout ce temps, je pensais partager au moins ce point commun avec elle. J'ai cru qu'elle pouvait me comprendre. Me serais-je trompée ? Elle se frotte le menton, le regard braqué partout sauf sur moi. Je sens qu'elle est à deux doigts de clore le sujet. Toutefois, elle finit par admettre :

**\- Si. Mon compagnon est mort. Il était de Fódlan, c'est lui qui m'a appris à parler la langue de ce continent.**

J'en suis secouée. Son... compagnon ? Mais ça veut dire... Je me lève.

**\- Ça veut dire que toi aussi tu voues une rancune amère contre l'Empire ! Contre ceux qui t'ont privée de...**

**\- Ne t'emballe pas Akkira et rassieds-toi.**

J'obéis même si tout mon être est en ébullition. Shamir semble choisir ses mots avant de poursuivre :

**\- Ça va te paraître dingue, mais je n'éprouve aucun rancune envers l'Empire.**

**\- Comment ?!** je beugle.

**\- Les Mercenaires vivent au jour le jour. Seule leur existence et l'appât du gain comptent. Mon compagne s'est fait tuer, mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé le désir de le venger. Ici, en Fódlan il y a une expression pour désigner ce principe : « **_**C'est la vie.**_** ».** **C'est lui qui me l'a enseignée.**

Avant que je n'explose tout à fait, elle ajoute :

**\- Toi et moi sommes deux êtres différents. Même si nous arpentons le même chemin aujourd'hui, cela ne veut pas signifier que celui que nous avons foulé auparavant était identique.**

Je triture mes doigts, en m'évertuant de comprimer des répliques immatures. Elle a raison, je ne peux pas critiquer son mode de vie. Quant au mien... Je ne pourrais jamais le changer. J'éprouve deux besoins irrépressibles depuis que j'ai quitté Brigid : retrouver Petra une fois que je serai capable de me défendre convenablement et venger mon peuple pour leur arracher la liberté convoitée depuis tant de siècles. Mes lèvres tremblent, remuent, puis s'ouvrent.

Et alors je lui compte mon histoire dans les grandes lignes. Côtoyer Shamir m'a rendue moins loquace du coup j'abrège pas mal de passages. Elle m'écoute avec attention, n'exprime aucun avis jusqu'à la toute fin de mon récit. Cela ne dure que quelques minutes mais je me sens tout à coup épuisée. Ressasser le passé ne fait jamais du bien. La Mercenaire se lève et entretient le feu pour éviter qu'il ne s'éteigne.

**\- Je crois que tu as fini par l'admettre, s'en prendre aussi directement à l'Empire n'est pas la bonne solution.**

**\- C'est pour ça que je suis encore là.**

Elle sourit :

**\- Ça et la dette qu'il te reste à rembourser.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle enchaîne :

**\- Si tu veux affronter l'Empire, soit, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais un conseil pour éviter aux tiens un autre châtiment : sois discrète. Si un soldat adrestien t'identifie, tu peux être certaine que les brigilènes en subiront les conséquences.**

Je déglutis. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Puis elle fronce les sourcils et plante ses yeux améthyste dans les miens :

**\- Pour avoir croisé nombre d'individus, je sais ce qu'est la soif de vengeance. Il faut que tu saches que si tu empruntes cette voie, il va te falloir préparer deux cercueils. **

Autrement dit celui de ma victime.

Et le mien.

/

Shamir est partie.

Un matin, six lunes après notre discussion autour du feu, elle s'est volatilisée. Nous venions de ramener notre cible à son associé, et donc je venais enfin de m'acquitter de mes dettes. Nous avons passé la nuit dans une auberge et au petit matin elle n'était plus là. Aucune trace, aucun mot ne m'était adressé, aucun au revoir. J'ai souri en le constatant. Ça lui ressemblait bien, je m'attendais à ce que ça se finisse comme ça.

Je suis retournée voir le commanditaire pour faire affaires avec lui. J'ai noté qu'il me regardait d'une tout autre façon tout en conservant ses distances. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais la partenaire de Shamir et que j'avais fait mes preuves ? Ou peut-être à cause de mon corps qui se métamorphosait de jour en jour ? La Mercenaire m'avait assuré que c'était normal du coup ça ne m'avait jamais inquiétée. Même perdre du sang par mon entrejambe était, je la cite, « _prévu dans le cycle de la vie_ ». OK, si tu dis.

\- Hé ? ! Tu veux ? je ?' ? un ? ?

Je soupire, m'adosse au dossier du banc et relève les yeux vers le soûlard qui vient m'enquiquiner. Il y a plus de tavernes dans le village de Remire que dans toute la surface des Crocs de Fódlan. Même si je n'ai jamais souhaité apprendre le fódlien, il y a certains mots que je suis amène à saisir. Et certaines intentions aussi. Je fouille dans mon maigre vocabulaire et sors avec la même intonation que Shamir :

\- Dégage.

J'ignore ce qu'il lit sur mon visage mais cela suffit à le faire décamper. Je tapote le bec du faisan agrippé à mon épaule pour le rassurer et lui confie un petit rouleau. Il s'agit d'un message adressé à mes proches sur Brigid. «_**Je vais bien**_ ». Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir. Comme il sera apporté par un faisan, l'animal totem des brigilènes, ils sauront que c'est moi. Petra se serait montrée plus volubile.

Aussitôt que le volatile s'envole, je me tresse les cheveux pour me dégager tout le visage. Ils ont un peu repoussé et sont devenus assez gênants pour me gâcher ma visibilité. Puis je rabats ma capuche. Mes futures victimes ne doivent en aucun cas voir le tatouage sur ma joue. Je les ai repérés il y a deux heures. Trois soldats impériaux. Ils sont venus siffler quelques pintes dans ce bar, de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec la mission de mon commanditaire. Non, ce meurtre là est pour ma conscience.

Planquée sur un toit, à présent je guette l'entrée de la taverne depuis des heures. J'ai aiguisé ma dague tellement de fois qu'elle luit sous l'éclat de la lune. Je l'ai volée à un bandit lorsque je côtoyais encore Shamir dans le but de diversifier mon équipement. Elle aussi est douée avec cette arme. Je ne suis pas certaine d'y avoir recourt cette nuit mais affiler la lame a eu le mérite de m'occuper.

Les voilà qui sortent. Ils parlent fort, se fendent la bidoche sans savoir ce qui les attend. Ils marchent sur une cinquantaine de mètres à peine avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se mette à dégobiller le contenu de son estomac. Et les autres se marrent, encore. J'attrape aussitôt une flèche, ajuste ma visée et le coup part. La flèche embroche le cou de l'un des trois soldats qui s'étrangle avant de s'effondrer. Ses deux acolytes redescendent sur terre aussitôt. Ils dégainent maladroitement leurs haches et hurlent :

\- ? - toi !

Je bande une nouvelle flèche et cible le cœur de l'un des deux ivrognes. Bande d'imbéciles, vous ne portez même pas d'armure. Je fais mouche une seconde fois. Celui qui reste semble le plus fragile des trois. D'ici je peux voir qu'il a mouillé son pantalon déjà constellé de taches de vomissure. Pathétique. Ses membres tremblent tellement qu'il en lâche son arme. Il s'époumone comme un demeuré et se met à cavaler vers la taverne. Aussitôt je saute sur les toits pour l'empêcher de rejoindre la population.

Où cours-tu donc ? Tes confrères et toi n'aviez pas conscience que vous alliez réveiller un démon en vous en prenant à mes terres. A tout ce qui a façonné mon existence. Je sors la dague et mes phalanges se contractent autour du pommeau. Tu ne peux pas échapper à la rage qui tourmente mes entrailles. Le pleutre n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de la luminosité qui se déverse de l'entrée de la taverne lorsque je fonds sur lui. Ma main bâillonne tant bien que mal sa bouche. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour le maintenir longtemps. Il me donne un coup de coude dans les cotes. Ça me coupe le souffle mais je tiens bon. Je fais passer la dague devant lui et entaille son cou. Des gerbes de sang éclaboussent la rue tandis qu'il agonise dans mes bras. Je le lâche enfin et son cadavre percute le sol.

Aucun remords. C'est comme lorsque je suis arrivée sur Fódlan et que j'ai commis mon premier meurtre. J'avais onze ans et déjà je ne ressentais aucun scrupule à voler la vie des soldats adrestiens. Aujourd'hui encore la rancœur recouvre tout. J'essuie mon front trempé et fais volte-face avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Je continue de marcher dans l'ombre, observant leur sang couler sur les pavés.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Comme vous avez pu le constater, dans ce chapitre nous suivons l'évolution physique et psychologique d'Akkira. Sa rencontre avec Shamir va marquer un tournant dans sa vie. Adieu petite fille espiègle, insouciante et bruyante. La perte des siens et la vie de Mercenaire va lui forger une toute nouvelle carapace.

Par ailleurs j'aime énormément le personnage de Shamir. Je trouve tous ses soutiens intéressants et j'ai essayé de les respecter le mieux possible (même si je fus obligée de modifier de petits détails par moment). Côtoyer une personne aussi mystérieuse et indépendante que Shamir a influé sur la personnalité d'Akkira. On le sent déjà dans ce chapitre mais encore plus dans les suivants. En parlant de la suite, j'avance à un bon rythme et j'ai un peu d'avance. Du coup je pense vous révéler le titre du prochain chapitre à chaque fois. J'espère que la suite des aventures d'Akkira vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouver**

Ciaossuuuuuu !


	4. Retrouver

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Voici le troisième chapitre de "Je voudrais que tu saches" qui signe l'entrée d'Akkira à Garreg Mach. Bon nombre de personnages du jeu apparaissent, seulement il y en a un qui n'y figure pas. Il s'agit de** Luna** (et son ombrelle) qui appartiennent à LCDAH. Elle apparait dans sa fic "_Sous les cendres_", n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en **brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

**Retrouver**

_Les jours se sont enchaînés, puis les semaines, les mois et les années. Cinq en tout depuis mon départ de ma terre natale._

_Je n'ai qu'un souvenir nébuleux de toute cette période qui fut paradoxalement longue. Imagine un amas de nuages orageux d'où s'évadent quelques éclairs. Voilà mes réminiscences. Pourtant c'est cette époque là qui m'a forgée. J'appris une quantité astronomique de choses en tous genres, dans des domaines divers et variés. Mais cette auto-instruction eut de nombreuses conséquences sur ma mentalité. J'étais jeune, le milieu dans lequel j'évoluais m'influençait un peu plus chaque jour. Sauvagerie, violence et de nombreux pêchés capitaux étaient devenus mon mode de vie. Bien évidemment, je ne me rendais compte de rien. A vrai dire, je ne faisais plus de différence entre ce qui était bien et ce qui ne l'était pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que je n'étais plus capable de faire cette distinction._

_Je sais ce qui pique ta curiosité. Les pêchés capitaux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il y eut d'abord la __**colère**__. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, tu vas me dire, mais il fallait quand même que j'évoque celle qui était devenue ma compagne depuis que j'avais quitté Brigid. Pas un seul instant ne passait sans que j'éprouve une rage folle. Parfois, elle m'aveuglait et me poussait à partir en quête de Petra. Toutefois, mes nombreuses blessures me rappelaient toujours la même chose : je n'étais pas encore de taille pour échafauder un plan censé contre l'Empire._

_Avec la colère vint__** l'avarice**__. Mais pas au sens où tu l'entends. Je n'étais pas cupide comme Shamir qui cherchait des associés fortunés. L'argent ne m'a jamais intéressée. Ni dans ma jeunesse, ni dans mon adolescence, ni maintenant. Non, c'était un autre type de rapacité. J'étais devenue avide des cadavres de l'Empire. C'est comme ci chaque homme, chaque femme que j'assassinais pouvait venger l'un des miens. Je n'en avais jamais assez, et sans en être consciente complètement, j'avais pénétré un véritable cercle vicieux. Au point d'en perdre ma sensibilité. Oui, c'est exactement ça. J'étais devenue insensible à bien des choses comme tu pourras le constater dans d'autres passages de ma vie._

_Et enfin vint la **luxure**. Je te vois écarquiller les yeux à ces lignes mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Dans un milieu aussi âpre et intransigeant dans lequel j'existais, il m'arrivait d'éprouver des pics de lucidité. Et d'être effrayée par mon impassibilité à tuer, par mon apathie totale lorsque le sang de mes ennemis salissait mes vêtements. J'avais adopté ma colère, mais parfois mon avarice prenait une telle ampleur qu'elle m'effaçait. _

_Et puis j'eus comme un déclic. Ces regards lubriques qui se posaient sur les courbes récentes de mon corps. Seins, taille, hanches, cuisses. J'étais méconnaissable, même pour moi-même. A cette époque, je ne voyais pas le côté malsain d'un tel échange. Moi qui voyageais constamment dans l'ombre, être observée de cette façon me surprit. _

_Et il y eut l'associé. Tu sais, le jeune commanditaire avec qui je continuais à faire affaire après le départ de Shamir. J'avais toujours perçu comme une attraction entre nous et ce surtout depuis que je ressemblais de plus en plus à une femme. Toutefois il n'avait jamais rien tenté, probablement à cause de mon jeune âge. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, même à quatorze ans. Par conséquent, je fus celle qui lui força la main. Et il craqua. Je ne sais plus comment nous sommes passés d'un bavardage quelconque à son lit. Je n'ai pas dû accorder tellement d'intérêt à cet épisode. Les conséquences par contre m'importaient davantage. _

_Des émotions. _

_Le sexe me permettait de ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la colère. Il falsifiait mon indifférence l'espace d'une poignée de minutes. Alors j'ai recommencé, plusieurs fois, toujours avec cet associé. Toujours au dessus, me souhaitant dominante. J'ignore comment l'évoquer sans paraître crue mais... Je refusais d'autres positions, car son corps et ses bras m'oppressaient. Cela me donnait l'impression d'être enfermée en cage, telle Brigid soumise à la séquestration de l'Empire. Jamais de baisers, ni d'enlacements ou de câlins. Juste une relation charnelle. Et quand je partais de chez lui, je me persuadais un peu plus fort que je n'avais pas besoin de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Que je n'étais qu'une ombre._

_Enfin bref._

_Il est temps de passer à l'acte suivant._

_Qui commence avec une lettre qui m'était destinée. Je le compris directement car c'est un faisan qui me l'a apportée. Y était inscrit ces mots en brigilien :_

_« **Ta cousine va venir étudier au Monastère de Garreg Mach**. »_

_Une seule personne au monde pouvait me donner cette information concise sans même signer : Shamir._

Je reprends mon souffle et admire un instant le panorama. C'est sublime. Les montagnes d'Oghma développent à elles seules un écosystème unique et fascinant. Après avoir passé les derniers mois dans des villages pour récolter des informations diverses, me replonger dans la nature me fait un bien fou. Toutes ces nuances de vert me rappellent à quel point j'aime cette couleur. L'esprit de la Forêt guide mes pas, me conduit aux abords d'un ruisseau pour que je puisse me désaltérer et m'évite les chemins escarpés.

Car oui, le Monastère de Garreg Mach n'est pas situé dans une plaine ou à l'intérieur d'une agglomération. En effet, il se trouve pile au centre du continent de Fódlan. C'est un lieu qui n'appartient donc ni à l'Empire d'Adrestia, ni au Saint Royaume de Faerghus, ni à l'Alliance de Leicester. Le Monastère est un ordre religieux qui abrite par ailleurs le siège de l'Église de Seiros. Au sein de cette dernière évoluent l'Ordre de Seiros, une organisation militaire d'élite. De ce que j'ai compris, nous retrouvons également là-bas l'Académie des Officiers qui accueille les nobles et les roturiers des trois pays pour y apprendre l'art de la guerre. Nombre de professeurs sont présents pour les encadrés.

Quel beau merdier.

Je grimpe à un arbre et analyse l'architecture du Monastère. Je me demande comment je vais me débrouiller pour m'infiltrer, retrouver Petra et nous faire évader de cet édifice...

\- Hé, toi là ! Que fais-tu là ?

Saloperie de crénom de Dieu ! Ne me dites pas que je me suis déjà fait repérer ?! Je me penche légèrement pour savoir si on s'adresse vraiment à moi et... Eh merde, je me suis bel et bien fait repérer. Je ravale ma fureur contre mon incompétence pour me concentrer sur l'instant présent. Bon, le plan A est un désastre avant même d'avoir été appliqué. Passons au plan B. Je saute de la branche où je suis perchée pour atterrir juste en face de quatre chevaliers. Vu leur accoutrement, il est fort probable qu'ils travaillent pour l'Ordre de Seiros. L'un d'entre eux chevauche un destrier. C'est lui qui semble être le plus haut gradé. Hm... Son visage me dit quelque chose. L'aurais-je déjà croisé ? C'est peu probable. Ses coéquipiers ont empoigné leurs armes. Je lève les mains pour signaler que je ne leur veux aucun mal.

\- Qui es-tu ? fait le chef de cette escouade, méfiant malgré tout.

Ça m'aide qu'il utilise des termes simples en fódlien.

\- Akkira McNairy.

\- Peut-on ? ce que tu fais ? ? de Garreg Mach ?! vitupère un chevalier.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas froncer les sourcils. Il est vrai que cette énergumène parle beaucoup trop vite pour moi mais je sais que mon visage peut se montrer facilement malveillant. Du calme Akkira. Concentre-toi sur leur boss. Sur ses lèvres, ça m'aide à mieux saisir les mots.

\- Shamir. Toi savoir elle où ?

Par tous les esprits qui peuplent ma vie, faite que Shamir soit dans les parages et que cet homme la connaisse ! Si elle m'a envoyé une telle information concernant ma cousine c'est qu'elle a dû passer du temps au Monastère. Le cavalier hausse les sourcils et répond :

\- Shamir Nevrand ?

\- Amie.

\- On ne peut pas ? ? ? ! s'indigne l'un de ses comparses en brandissant sa lance.

Le chef de l'escouade fait un signe de main à ses hommes pour contenir leur fougue. Si j'observe mieux leurs visages ils sont tous assez jeunes. Peut-être sont-ils en formation ? Des écuyers donc ? Ce qui expliquerait leur manque de sang-froid. Ils se concertent entre eux, me tenant à l'écart mais gardant tout de même un œil sur le moindre de mes gestes. Impossible ne serait-ce que de lever les yeux au ciel sous peine de déclencher un affrontement. Le cavalier se tourne enfin vers moi :

\- Je suis Jeralt. Nous ? ?' ? à Rhéa.

Bon, il est temps de l'avouer.

\- Pas fódlien. Brigid.

Le dénommé Jeralt plisse les yeux puis semble comprendre. Alors il me désigne du doigt, puis le Monastère. OK. Je vois le tableau.

C'est parfait pour le plan B.

/

Dire que je suis lourdement surveillée pendant le trajet qui mène au Monastère est un euphémisme. C'est limite si je ne sentirai pas la pointe des lances au creux de mon dos, et ce même si l'un des chevaliers manque à l'appel. En effet, il est partie prévenir cette Rhéa de notre arrivée imminente. Heureusement nous avançons rapidement jusqu'aux portails colossaux. Nous traversons ensuite un marché, un vestibule aussi grand qu'une Église et une salle de réception. Des élèves sont présents et murmurent à notre passage. J'aime pas ça. Je n'apprécie pas d'être le centre de l'attention. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Et aucune Petra en vue, je crève d'envie de me débarrasser de tous ces gêneurs qui m'encerclent pour partir à sa recherche. Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis là et je me sens déjà mal à l'aise. Et puis toutes ces allées et toutes ces pièces... Nous n'arrêtons pas d'alterner entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur, ça me donne le tournis !

Nous grimpons des escaliers en marbre. Je me tourne vers Jeralt qui a laissé son canasson à l'écurie. Cet homme semble presque adulé par ses paires. Même s'il est d'un naturel jovial avec ses hommes, ça ne veut pas signifier qu'il éprouve de l'indulgence à mon égard. Sa conduite sereine peut cacher bien des choses. Pour tâter le terrain, je demande :

\- Rhéa ? Qui ?

Il paraît un peu surpris que je m'adresse à lui mais il ne tarde pas à me répondre quelque chose je ne comprends absolument pas. Arf. Ça ne semblait pas la meilleure stratégie de rechigner à apprendre la langue de ce continent... Quelle idiote. Nous débouchons dans un long couloir où semblent vivre quelques adultes et pour finir dans une salle d'audience extrêmement lumineuse. Jeralt s'annonce et nous entrons, seulement lui et moi. Le vitrail fait étinceler sur les dalles toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. En son centre se tient une femme affublée d'ornements divers dont j'ignore les noms et un homme à l'air sévère. C'est donc elle Rhéa ? Et lui c'est qui ? Tous deux exhibent des cheveux étrangement verts. C'est joli mais ça ne me rassure pas. Le sourire affable de l'élégante dame tente de me détendre mais ses yeux me lancent un milliard de questions. Des questions auxquelles je vais devoir répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et...

Shamir. Je viens seulement de me rendre compte de sa présence. Elle était adossée à un pilier et à présent elle vient rejoindre ce qui semble être la responsable du Monastère. Elle n'a pas changé, si ce n'est que sa chevelure cobalt ait un peu poussé. J'ignore comment nommer ce que je ressens en revoyant ma mentor après tant d'années. Peut-être de la joie ? Comment savoir ? Elle, en tout cas, ne semble pas ravie de me voir. J'en rirais presque intérieurement. Elle ne doit pas apprécier que je la mêle à toute cette pagaille.

La femme s'adresse à Shamir dans cette langue qui m'est presque méconnue. La Mercenaire se tourne vers moi et s'exprime en brigilien :

**\- A compté de cet instant et jusqu'à la fin de l'audience, je parlerai au nom de Rhéa.**

Ainsi, par l'intermédiaire de Shamir, Rhéa se présente avec déférence. Elle est l'archevêque de cet établissement militaire et religieux. Elle me souhaite même la bienvenue en ces lieux, moi, une connaissance de Shamir qui est devenue – et je peine à le croire - un Chevalier de Seiros. Quelle blague. Rhéa semble avoir toute confiance en la Mercenaire. Cette remarque me fait involontairement hausser les sourcils. A ses prunelles couleur menthe d'eau qui pétillent, je note que l'archevêque surveille le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Pas étonnant, je sors de nulle part. Si je n'avais pas utilisé Shamir comme alibi j'aurais été encore plus suspecte. Il faut que je ne laisse rien transparaître pour ne pas rendre ma situation plus embrouillée encore. Rhéa me présente ensuite Seteth, le commandant en second de Garreg Mach, et cetera, et cetera, je m'en fous.

Oh oh.

Provoquer mentalement ces personnes dans un lieu aussi porté sur la dévotion n'est peut-être pas très futé de ma part. Pas que je sois superstitieuse, mais lorsque Seteth s'avance vers moi en trimballant avec lui son scepticisme je me dis que je viens de me mettre à dos les esprits de ces lieux. Tout en lui indique qu'il a compris que je me fichais bien de son rôle dans tout ce bordel ainsi que de sa maîtresse. Il me somme de le suivre dans un bureau adjacent. Je m'exécute et nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre dans une pièce plutôt exiguë par rapport à toutes celles du Monastère. Attendez... Quatre ? Quand est-ce que Jeralt s'est éclipsé ? Cet homme est doué.

Je m'assieds gauchement en me répétant en boucle le plan B que j'ai peaufiné sur la route qui m'a menée ici. Annoncer que j'étais une « amie » de Shamir n'était que le prélude pour m'immiscer dans le Monastère. Maintenant place à la suite. Seteth demande l'autorisation à Rhéa de s'asseoir à son bureau. Par tous les esprits, tant de bienséance me donne envie de gerber. Puis il fait jaillir d'un tiroir un amas de feuilles vierges. Eh merde. S'en suit alors un véritable questionnaire qui met au défi mes nerfs et ma patience, toujours traduit par Shamir dans les deux sens.

Quelle est mon identité ? Akkira McNairy.

Sous quelle lune je suis née ? La Troisième, celle de la Solitaire.

Quel jour et quelle année impériale : Le cinquième, en 1163 de l'année impériale. Je viens donc d'avoir dix-sept ans.

Dans quelle contrée ? (et là je sais qu'il se fiche de moi car c'est tatoué sur ma trogne) De Brigid.

Blablabla, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant eu recours à ma langue. Heureusement, grâce à la traduction de Shamir, je peux au moins m'exprimer en brigilien. Après une éternité passée à répondre à cet homme outrageusement suspicieux, Rhéa, qui était postée derrière lui, finit par poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et me pose une question, une seule. Shamir, qui a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, s'exprime d'une voix lasse :

**\- Qu'êtes-vous venue entreprendre aux abords de Garreg Mach et que peut faire l'Eglise de Sainte Seiros pour vous, chère enfant ?**

L'Église de Sainte machin Seiros ? Pas grand chose je crois. Bon allez, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses :

**\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, je viens de Brigid. J'y ai vécu toute mon enfance, j'ai même assisté à la guerre entre ma patrie, Dagda et l'Empire. Mes parents sont morts pendant ce conflit et ma cousine s'est rendue à l'Empire en signe d'allégeance. Son nom est Petra, vous devez la connaître.**

Rhéa hoche simplement la tête, sans paraître surprise. Étrange...On dirait qu'elle a déjà vécu tellement d'expériences que plus rien ne peut l'ébranler. Je fais mine de réfléchir alors que je sais pertinemment ce que je vais prétendre :

**\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est à cette période que j'ai rencontré Shamir. En quittant Dagda, et avant d'exercer ses talents de Mercenaire en Fódlan, elle est passée par chez moi. C'est une amie de ma tante.**

Je suis presque affalée sur le siège pour parfaire ma nonchalance mais je sens mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle angoisse. Les coups d'oeil que glissent Seteth vers Shamir m'inquiètent. Sûrement attend-il qu'elle réfute mes dires. En vrai elle peut le faire, elle en est capable. Elle ne me doit rien et je n'ai rien à lui offrir en échange de sa coopération. Je ne pourrai même pas prendre ça pour une trahison car elle a toujours agi comme ça, pour sa propre personne. Je n'en reviens pas de tout miser sur elle. Un aveu de sa part et c'est tout mon plan qui tombe à l'eau.

Cependant, elle ne dit rien.

J'en suis secouée mais je décide de poursuivre mon récit comme si de rien n'était :

**\- Je me suis alors entraînée sans relâche pour devenir une guerrière aussi puissante que l'étaient mes proches. Il fallait bien reconstituer les forces de Brigid après toutes les pertes que nous avions subies. Et puis il y a quelques semaines j'ai reçu cette missive de la part de Shamir.**

J'étale la lettre froissée sur le bureau. Je ne suis pas très soigneuse, ils ont déjà dû le comprendre à mes habits terreux et déchirés et à ma natte à moitié défaite. Les apprentissages de Shamir vis à vis de l'hygiène ont fini peu à peu par s'estomper dans l'ordre de mes priorités. Le regard perçant de Seteth s'éclaire. Je vois bien qu'il ne croyait pas à mes mensonges, du moins jusque maintenant. Même si Shamir n'a pas signé, c'est bel et bien son écriture. Si c'est lui qui gère l'administratif du Monastère, il doit bien avoir eu ses rapports de mission sous les yeux. Je conclue :

**\- J'ai donc traversé les territoires de l'Empire jusqu'ici. Quelques marchands ambulants ou des voyageurs itinérants ont bien voulu faire une partie du trajet avec moi. Tout cela dans l'espoir d'intégrer l'Académie des Officiers. D'une part pour être auprès de ma cousine, je ne saurai le cacher. Mais aussi pour redorer le blason de Brigid en devenant une guerrière redoutable.**

Mes deux interlocuteurs considèrent ma demande avec le plus grand sérieux. C'est ça, gober ce ramassis de bobards. Il est vrai que je donnerai ma vie pour Petra, je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien. Toutefois, j'ai d'autres projets plus urgents que de devenir une héroïne.

Détruire l'Empire.

Et quoi de mieux que de l'anéantir de l'intérieur ? Grâce aux informations que j'ai rassemblées ces derniers mois, je ne suis pas sans savoir que la promotion de l'Académie des Officiers de cette année est pour le moins singulière. Pour sur, elle reçoit les légataires des trois pays de Fódlan :

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, prince du Saint Royaume de Faerghus.

Claude von Riegan, héritier attitré de l'Alliance de Leicester. Dans son cas, et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre car le fódlien n'est pas ma tasse de thé, il n'a été légitimé que l'année dernière.

Et surtout Edelgard von Hresvelg, future impératrice de l'Empire d'Adrestia. J'ai pour projet de m'en prendre à la princesse pour désarçonner mes ennemis. J'entends dans ma tête la voix de Shamir qui prône la discrétion. Oui, oui, t'en fais pas. J'ai au moins retenu cette leçon. La voix pénétrante de Seteth me ramène à l'instant présent. Shamir traduit :

**\- Veuillez pardonner cette demande pour le moins embarrassante, mais que faisiez-vous dans un arbre lorsque le capitaine Jeralt a décelé votre présence ?**

**\- J'admirais la vue,** je rétorque en haussant les épaules**. Les monastères ne sont pas courants à Brigid.**

Le commandant en second écrit cette réponse dans son registre – comme si cela allait lui servir ! - et attend la délibération de Rhéa. Celle-ci me considère avec attention, sans se départir de son éternel sourire. Elle se frotte délicatement le dos de ses mains avant de proclamer :

**\- A ma connaissance, les brigilènes ne prêchent pas les mêmes dogmes que nous autres enfants de la Déesse. En revanche, j'ai ouï dire qu'ils profitaient du crépuscule pour remercier les esprits de leurs contrées. Je vous ferai donc savoir la réponse à votre requête inopinée après votre acte de reconnaissance. De mon côté, je vais profiter des heures qu'ils me restent pour consulter la Déesse avant de vous prononcer le verdict. Je ne saurai que trop vous recommander d'exploiter ce temps libre pour visiter le Monastère et retrouver votre cousine. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.**

Son adjoint semble n'avoir rien à redire à cette décision raisonnable. Shamir et moi quittons le bureau ainsi que la salle d'audience. Dans le couloir, la tension entre nous est palpable. Aux poils qui se hérissent sur mes avant-bras, je devine qu'elle est furieuse contre moi.

**\- Alors comme ça nous sommes « _amies _» ? **chuchote-t-elle après avoir balisé le couloir vide des yeux**. Ça va te coûter cher, gamine.**

**\- J'ai l'habitude de m'endetter avec toi, **dis-je en avançant à ses côtés et sans la regarder.

**\- D'autant plus que cette entrevue m'a contrainte à m'exprimer pour trois. J'ai plus jacassé aujourd'hui que pendant les six derniers mois. Et dire que je vais devoir revenir pour que Rhéa te donne sa réponse. Ça m'épuise d'avance. Cette fois-ci, même une vie entière serait insuffisante pour me rembourser.**

**\- Moi aussi j'ai mal à la langue je te ferai dire. Et c'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette missive concernant Petra. **

Je sens un drôle de sentiment me gagner. Je n'en suis pas certaine mais je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle le « bien-être ». Je ne sais plus vraiment à quoi ça ressemble mais je crois que ça fait cet effet là. Mais plutôt me couper la langue que de lui avouer cela. Ses prunelles améthystes me sondent tandis qu'on marche d'une manière similaire, sans un bruit. A présent, mon menton atteint son épaule. Je ne suis pas très grande mais je l'ai un peu rattrapée. Elle lève la main, et m'administre une tape sur le derrière de la tête. Puis elle prend congé sans un mot en bifurquant dans un escalier.

Du Shamir tout craché.

/

Quel labyrinthe ce Monastère, je n'arrête pas de me perdre ! Je ne suis vraiment pas familiarisée avec ce genre d'endroit. Dire que c'est bientôt le crépuscule, je n'ai pas vu les heures passer. Et tous ces gens... J'en ai des sueurs froides rien qu'à les regarder. J'ai croisé un tas d'étudiants bizarres jusqu'à présent : une rouquine qui chantait en arrosant des plantes, un autre endormi dans les buissons, un individu à la chevelure violette aux allures insupportables de noble... Le pompon revient probablement à cette donzelle qui exhibait une sorte de parapluie - quelle idée alors qu'il ne pleut même pas ? - et qui espionnait un grand blond à l'uniforme moulant. Je ne savais pas que le harcèlement sexuel était toléré au sein d'une Église. Et toujours pas de Petra ! Je vais devenir dingue !

Je débouche je-ne-sais-trop comment dans un cimetière. Qu'est ce que je fous là ? Ah, on vient vers moi. Putain de merde.

\- Oh mais c'est cette ? Petra qui est là ? m'apostrophe joyeusement une brune aux yeux de jade. Tu as déjà ? de manger ?

\- Mais pourquoi avez-vous ? des fripes ? ? me demande une autre aux couettes roses.

\- Ah ! Attendez Hilda, je crois qu'on s'est ?. Il ne ?' ? pas de Petra.

Le fait qu'elle mentionne ma cousine rompt les dernières barrières de mon indulgence. J'attrape férocement la brune par le poignet.

\- Petra, où ?

Elle ne tente même pas de se défaire de ma prise, et ce même si ma main est maculée de terre. Elle répond :

\- Elle était au ?.

Fichue barrière de la langue ! Je répète :

\- Où ?

La dénommée Hilda fait signe à son amie qu'elles devraient me planter là. Mais la stupéfaction de la brune s'est muée en curiosité. Elle désigne sa main que je finis par lâcher. Puis elle sourit et me montre un chemin. Mes yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, je la vois articuler :

\- Viens avec moi.

/

Mille et une plantes de Brigid éclosent dans le réfectoire où nous venons d'entrer.

Des fleurs de curcuma, des tiarés, des hibiscus, des passiflores, du jasmin, des anthuriums, des bougainvillées, des roses porcelaines.

Et des fleurs de vanille. L'odeur de ma mère, l'odeur du passé, l'une des odeurs que j'associe à mon pays natal.

Un alizé s'engouffre entre les assiettes et les couverts. La houle fait gondoler les tables et les vagues se heurtent aux chaises, telles des lames marines qui flagellent les écueils. Les feuilles des bananiers viennent camoufler les visages d'autrui et des animaux sauvages surgissent pour chanter l'hymne à la nature. Une myriade d'éclats célestes s'agrippent au plafond et font scintiller les grains dorés du sable à nos pieds.

Voilà ce que j'aperçois lorsque mes yeux croisent ceux de Petra. Et ce que je ressens... Je ressens tout, mes émotions sortent de leur tanière pour renaître l'espace d'un instant. Je suis...

Soulagée, revigorée, démunie, déchirée, étourdie, épuisée, émerveillée, abattue, troublée, rompue, paniquée, vulnérable et HEUREUSE.

Bon sang, oui, heureuse, ce sentiment d'allégresse déleste la charge qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis que je l'avais perdue. Elle est là. Par tous les esprits de ma vie, elle est là ! Elle bondit si maladroitement sur ses jambes qu'elle renverse son repas et le contenu de son verre sur la table. Elle n'y croit pas non plus, je n'ai rien à faire ici, en ces lieux, si loin de nos terres. La brune à mes côtés me parle mais je ne l'entend pas. Je n'y peux rien, il n'y a plus que Petra.

Elle titube vers moi, ses membres sont tout flasques :

**\- A... Akkira ?**

Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis figée dans cet instant que j'ai rêvé depuis cinq ans. Est-ce vraiment en train de se passer ? Mes lèvres remuent mais aucun son n'en sort. Je suis heureuse, certes, folle de joie même. Mais je suis également bloquée par toutes ces émotions que je croyais avoir perdues. Et par nos dissemblances physiques. Je suis crasseuse, mes habits sont troués, ma peau est maculée de terre, mes cheveux sont luisants de graisse. Et elle avec son uniforme intact coupé assez court pour qu'on puisse distinguer ses jambes respirant de santé. Nous sommes opposées, jamais nous ne l'avons autant été. Et malgré ça,

elle n'hésite pas à se jeter sur moi, sur la carcasse dégueulasse que je suis. Et à m'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

**\- Akkira !**

Son visage baigné de larmes frictionne le mien. Elle m'embrasse le front, la tempe, son rire se répercute sur ma joue. Les effluves d'eau salée qui s'échappe de son corps me rassurent, tout comme la chaleur de sa peau. Mes mains se lèvent et tremblent encore avant de la toucher.

**\- C'est... c'est bien t...toi ? **je balbutie la voix défaite.

Par tous les esprits, dites moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Dites moi que je ne vais pas encore, et encore, et encore me réveiller pour constater que tout cela n'était que fabulation. Petra se décale pour frotter son front contre le mien. Tant d'amour se dégage de ce geste familier.

**\- Oui, oui c'est bien moi.**

Et alors mes bras tenaillent son corps à lui rompre ses côtes. Jamais plus, jamais plus je ne la lâcherai. Jamais plus on nous forcera à nous éloigner l'une de l'autre. Nos membres essayent tellement de fusionner qu'on n'arrête pas de chanceler. On pourrait croire qu'on danse. Mais oui, voilà, on fête nos retrouvailles, on fête cet instant qu'on voudrait graver dans le temps pour le vivre continuellement. Je crois entendre des applaudissements dans la salle. Et puis une voix nous ramène à la réalité :

\- Hé Petra ! C'est qui ?

Nous nous détachons à contre coeur l'une de l'autre. Un garçon plus petit que moi aux yeux et cheveux azur s'adresse à ma cousine. Derrière lui se tient un autre étudiant nettement plus baraqué et qui continue de manger debout. Tous les deux traînent avec eux un air affable qui essaie de percer ma garde. Petra essuie ses joues et me désigne comme si j'étais sa plus grande fierté :

\- C'est ma sœur.

Voilà un mot que je pourrais connaître dans toutes les langues du monde. Et alors la joie qui m'a envahie précédemment atteint enfin mon visage. Mes pommettes se décrispent et je fais quelque chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis cinq ans.

Je souris.

/

Hier, Rhéa a accepté ma requête.

Ce fut aussi inattendu que suspect. Ça c'est bien un truc de Mercenaire. Se méfier de tout le monde. Elle m'a expliqué, par le biais de Shamir évidemment, que ma venue tombait à point nommé, un étudiant de la Maison des Aigles de Jais avait du partir précipitamment à cause d'une occlusion intestinale sévère. Étant originaire de Brigid, un pays vassal de l'Empire, il était naturel que je rejoigne la Maison qui a pour déléguée Edelgard von Hresvelg. Parfait, je n'aurais pas pu mieux escompter. Selon l'archevêque, si la déesse m'envoie à Garreg Mach c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

Ben voyons.

Elle m'a informé que je commencerai directement les cours aujourd'hui. Des manuels d'apprentissage du fódlien étaient à ma disposition à la bibliothèque. Un tailleur est alors venu prendre mes mesures pour me confectionner un uniforme pendant la nuit. Rapide et efficace, j'apprécie. A peine Rhéa m'a-t-elle autorisé à prendre congé que je me suis ruée vers l'extérieur. Cette femme cache bien des choses derrière sa générosité, je peux le sentir. J'ai retrouvé Petra qui m'a montré les dortoirs pour les roturiers. Les chambres sont toutes alignées et donnent sur l'extérieur. La mienne est placée entre deux personnes que je ne connais pas, « _Bernadetta et Annette_ » me disait ma cousine. Quant à la sienne, elle n'était pas très loin de là. Tant mieux.

Nous avons pris le nécessaire de toilettes dans nos chambres et sommes ensuite allées prendre notre douche. Elles sont situées dans le couloir des dortoirs des nobles, tout au fond à droite. Celles des garçons est à l'opposé. Dans la salle des bains, les effluves de savon m'ont aussitôt assailli les narines. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas inhalé des senteurs aussi délicates et puissantes. Et puis l'eau chaude... Un luxe dont je me suis privée depuis que j'ai quitté les miens. Petra et moi avons récuré chaque centimètre de mon corps et lavé ma chevelure au moins cinq fois. Elle était enthousiaste, souriante, mais je sentais qu'elle en faisait trop pour retrouver mon entrain que j'avais corrompu. Elle aussi avait changé, mais j'ai décidé de profiter de sa présence plutôt que de me poser trop de questions.

Ma nuit fut exécrable. Quand je me couchais à la belle étoile, je me suis habituée à dormir d'un sommeil léger. Qui sait ce qui pouvait m'arriver si je ne restais pas aux aguets ? Dans les auberges où pullulaient une tonne de gens malveillants, je préconisais la même technique. Seulement, pioncer sur un lit aussi confortable que celui que nous proposent les dortoirs de Garreg Mach, c'est une toute autre affaire. Je n'ai cessé de m'assoupir profondément et de me réveiller en sursaut, comme si mon esprit punissait ma paresse. J'ai fini par laisser tomber et j'ai terminé ma nuit sur le parquet ancien.

Mon uniforme m'attendait devant ma porte à mon réveil. Je l'ai directement essayé et il m'allait parfaitement. Il était en tout point identique à celui de Petra excepté pour le col. Pas de fraise pour ma part. J'ai remonté mes manches à hauteur de biceps pour pouvoir enfiler des mitaines noires qui cachait la totalité de mon bras, hormis les doigts. J'ai également ajouté des genouillères à mes bottes blanches. Mes cuisses étaient nues mais la pudeur n'a jamais fait partie de mes principes.

Je suis restée de longues minutes face au miroir intégral à analyser mon corps pour me familiariser avec lui. Ma croissance m'a parue superflue depuis la mort des miens alors que quand j'étais môme je chouinais pour devenir aussi grande que ma mère. Comme quasiment toutes les femmes brigilènes, mes formes sont plutôt opulentes. Poitrine abondante et cuisses musclées. Je dégage ma crinière pour palper mes seins. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas plus petits ? Depuis qu'ils ont pris cette forme, je les trouve gênants lorsque je me bats.

A présent, je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. Je vais finir par être en retard à mon premier cours. Mon attention dévie vers mes cheveux framboise lâchés. Cela fait belle lurette que je n'ai plus de frange mais ça m'étonne encore aujourd'hui. Ils ont bien repoussé depuis que Shamir me les a rasés. Ils atteignent le creux de mon dos, comme quand j'étais gamine. Ils sont épais mais pas autant que ceux de Petra. Si je me les tresse trop serrés comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire lorsque je chasse les soldats impériaux, je vais vraiment passer pour une tueuse. Alors, j'attrape les quelques mèches du haut de mon crâne, les coiffe en arrière et les attache au niveau de ma nuque. Puis je saisis les cheveux qui encadrent mon visage pour effectuer quelques petites tresses que je coince également dans l'élastique. Ça va, je n'ai pas perdu la main. Ailleurs, les gens savent nouer leurs lacets depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Chez nous, nous savons faire toutes les nattes possibles et imaginables depuis l'âge de raison et ce jusqu'à notre mort. Ma crinière cascade dans mon dos et tout mon visage est dégagé. Parfait.

Il est temps d'y aller.

_Les mois passés au Monastère... Je crois que je vais m'attarder un peu dessus. Je suis arrivée fin avril après tout le monde, même après le professeur Byleth. Je détestais la proximité avec autrui, les gens en général– hormis Petra il en va de soit. Mon intégration a été laborieuse, tout comme l'apprentissage de la langue. La bienveillance de Rhéa me donnait la chair de poule et j'avais envie de cogné Edelgard à chaque fois que je la voyais._

_Néanmoins je crois que je garde un bon souvenir de cette période à Garreg Mach._

_Parce que c'est là-bas que je t'ai rencontré._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Et oui ! La Akkira qui conte cette histoire, celle dont les pensées sont rédigées en italique, s'adresse non pas aux lecteurs mais bel et bien à quelqu'un ! Je n'en dis pas plus à ce sujet pour le moment.

Akkira qui retrouve Petra ! J'ai adoré écrire ce passage riche en émotions ! Car oui, pendant un court instant, notre sauvageonne est ensevelie sous des émotions qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties depuis un bail.

Akkira est mature, même un peu trop pour son âge. Ce qu'elle a vécu pendant ces cinq années l'ont forgée et l'ont placée en décalage avec les personnes de sa génération. On le voit rien que dans sa façon de s'exprimer. Personne ne jure dans cet univers et pourtant Akkira si. Ah oui, et elle tutoie les gens. Ca promet pour son intégration ! D'ailleurs ce sera le thème du prochain chapitre :

**Chapitre 4 : S'intégrer.**

Ciaossuuuuuuu !


	5. S'intégrer

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier **Clochetout** pour son follow, ça fait plaisir d'être suivie ! J'espère que les aventures de la petite teigne qu'est Akkira te plairont ! *smile *

Ensuite une réponse à la review que j'ai reçue s'impose !

**Mijoqui** : Déjà je te remercie pour ce commentaire pertinent que tu as laissé sur mon chapitre précédent. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange mais je suis rassurée d'apprendre qu'Akkira ne soit pas particulièrement intéressante à tes yeux pour le moment. C'était un peu un objectif que je m'étais fixée avec cette fic. Faire un personnage un peu détestable, qui ne jure que par sa patrie et qui souhaite se venger par dessus tout. Comme je suis l'auteure c'est compliqué de me différencier d'Akkira et de son point de vue, surtout que c'est conter à la première personne. Mais sache que je suis loin d'être d'accord avec les décisions que prend la cocotte. D'un certain côté, je déteste ce qu'elle est mais paradoxalement j'aime énormément son imperfection ainsi que cette évolution qu'elle va subir. Malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en dévoiler plus mais je suis ravie que tu apprécies les passages avec la Akkira du futur ! Il faudra encore du chemin avant de parvenir à cette phase là de sa vie, j'espère juste que la Akkira actuelle ne t'agacera pas trop dans les chapitres à venir *se cache* / Sinon pour l'ombrelle c'est une excellente remarque ! Ça m'a paru tellement évident lorsque tu as souligné cette erreur que je me suis empressée de changer la phrase comportant ce mot. Merci encore pour l'attention que tu portes à cette histoire et pour tes remarques :)

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en **gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

**S'intégrer**

Bannière rouge.

C'est ce qui me saute aux yeux lorsque j'arrive dans la cour de l'Académie des Officiers. L'étendard de ma classe me rappelle évidemment l'Empire, le sang, cette couleur que je honnis tant. Aigles de Jais. Le nom du rapace désigne l'animal à deux têtes qui symbolise l'Empire d'Adrestia. Quand au noir, il renvoie à la couleur traditionnelle de l'armure impériale. Je m'arrête et presse ma main contre ma cage thoracique comme pour contenir ma rancœur. Des étudiants me bousculent sans le vouloir et ne s'excusent pas toujours. C'est blindé de monde, évidemment. J'ai presque l'impression d'être devenue misanthrope. Je me concentre sur les autres bannières pour surmonter temporairement mon ressentiment. Bleu pour les Lions de Saphir et du jaune pour les Cerfs d'or. On sent que les cours ont déjà commencé depuis quelques jours car les élèves s'engouffrent sans hésiter dans leurs classes respectives.

**\- Ah ! Te voilà ! **m'interpelle Petra.** Tu en tires une tête, tu es sûre que ça va ?**

**\- Oui.**

Elle ne paraît pas du tout convaincue mais poursuit toujours sur un ton enjoué :

**\- J'ai oublié de te demander hier mais est-ce que tu parles le fódlien ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il y ait des livres qui apprennent cette langue sur Brigid.**

Petra croit, comme Rhéa et Seteth, que je n'ai quitté notre île natale que depuis quelques semaines. Hier, je n'ai pas pu lui parler de mes plans. Il va bien falloir que je la tienne au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si je suis certaine qu'elle risque de me poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé durant ces cinq dernières années. Alors qu'on se disait tout quand on était mômes, voilà que je me sens réticente à me confier, même à elle. Je sais que je peux tout lui dire, elle a toute ma confiance, le problème n'est pas là... Voyant qu'elle guette ma réaction, je réponds :

**\- Non je ne l'ai pas apprise, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Mais je me rends compte que je vais avoir de vraies lacunes à cause de ça.**

Elle n'est pas surprise. Elle réfléchit puis reprend :

**\- J'ai lu quelques ouvrages pour apprendre le fódlien à la bibliothèque. Je pourrais également te l'enseigner le soir, si tu veux bien. Je ne suis pas très douée mais ça sera mieux que rien.**

Je la remercie en tapotant son dos. Elle ne paraît pas comprendre ce langage muet alors j'ajoute :

**\- De nous deux, tu as toujours été la plus débonnaire. J'accepte, mais hors de question de t'accaparer toute la semaine.**

A peine avons-nous posé un orteil dans la salle de classe que le petit garçon aux cheveux azur déboule dans notre direction. Je sens que Petra se crispe à son approche mais elle affiche un sourire accueillant. Bizarre... Je n'avais pas remarqué ce détail hier, trop émue par mes retrouvailles avec ma cousine.

/

\- Yo Petra ! Yo... Akkira, c'est ça ? Je ne me suis pas ? ?, je suis Caspar. Caspar von Bergliez.

Il hésite un peu avant de me tendre la main. Ma mâchoire s'est décrochée lorsqu'il a mentionné son nom de famille. Bergliez. Non. Attendez. Non, non, non. C'est dingue. Maintenant ? Ici ? Vais-je vraiment commettre mon premier meurtre au Monastère devant tant de personnes ? Ma raison tente vainement d'ouvrir sa porte sans se rendre compte qu'elle est fermée à clé. Colère et avarice explosent, polluent mon esprit et assombrissent mon regard. Je repousse sa main avec virulence, ce qui le fait tituber. Déjà je l'agrippe par le col d'une poigne. Mes autres phalanges tâtent ma cuisse à la recherche d'une dague pour lui trancher la carotide. Seulement je ne suis plus une Mercenaire. Je suis une élève à l'Académie des Officiers. Je ne porte aucune arme sur moi. Un bras enserre ma taille et me tire vers l'arrière, au fond de la salle. La moitié des étudiants présents nous observent, ma cousine et moi, avec circonspection.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!** rouspète Petra ahurie en chuchotant à moitié.

**\- C'est un Bergliez !** je crache avec fureur. **Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait ?!**

Je ne peux pas contrôler les spasmes dans mes mains. Elles ont soif de châtiment contre tous ceux qui sont impliqués dans le meurtre des miens. Ces derniers mois, j'ai récolté des informations dans de nombreux domaines, entre autres sur les familles qui ont participé à la guerre de Dagda et de Brigid. Le Comte Bergliez est le Ministre des affaires militaires de l'Empire. Il est également celui qui était à la tête des troupes qui ont exterminé nos proches. Caspar est quoi au juste ? Son fils. Ça revient au même, c'est un Bergliez ! Il doit périr ! Petra baisse la tête :

**\- Oui, il est venu m'en parler de lui-même il y a quelques jours à peine. Sur le coup je lui en ai horriblement voulu et je l'ai fui. Sa simple vue me révulsait. **

D'où sa crispation lorsque le petit Bergliez est venu nous saluer. Elle enchaîne :

**\- Néanmoins, depuis il n'a pas arrêté de faire des efforts pour dissiper le malaise entre nous. Tu as bien vu au réfectoire hier, il se montre toujours avenant. Alors j'ai compris une chose : ce n'est pas lui qui a commis ces assassinats. Il n'est pas le Comte Bergliez.**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Elle a perdu la tête ?! Par tous les esprits, qu'est-elle en train de dire ?! Je suis tellement sidérée que je ne sais quoi répondre. Elle relève les yeux et les plante dans les miens, identiques.

**\- Nos parents et les siens étaient en conflit. Mais nous ne sommes pas eux.**

La Petra de quinze ans. Elle se tient devant moi. Et sa maturité et son jugement me désarçonnent. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je secoue la tête. Je ne pourrais jamais parvenir à la même conclusion qu'elle concernant les bourreaux de notre peuple. Je fais volte-face et m'assieds à une place au hasard. Son propriétaire ne tarde pas à se manifester mais je le congédie d'un regard. Tout en déballant fébrilement mes affaires de cours, j'établis mentalement une liste de personnes à tuer à Garreg Mach. Caspar von Bergliez y a d'office son nom d'inscrit.

\- Aaaaargh ! Nadette est sortie trop ? de sa chambre ce ? !

J'arque un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille recroquevillée sous son pupitre ? Elle se trouve dans la rangée devant la mienne. Et puis comme d'habitude je comprends presque rien à ce qu'un fódlien raconte. Ça va être pratique pour déchiffrer les paroles du professeur... Il est où d'ailleurs ? J'arpente la pièce des yeux et aperçois une femme d'un certain âge en train de discuter avec une brune aux yeux de jade. Je reconnais cette dernière, c'est elle qui m'a conduit au réfectoire lorsque je cherchais Petra. Elle est donc dans ma classe. Et la femme avec qui elle papote... Non mais c'est quoi ces obus ?! C'est autorisé de montrer ses miches comme ça ? Dans un lieu monastique ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Un étudiant à la chevelure vert fougère s'assied à côté de moi. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard, trop occupé qu'il est à bailler. La trace d'un oreiller est affichée sur sa joue. C'est pas sérieux... Puis trois personnes font leur entrée. Le premier traîne une aura sombre, presque funèbre. Ses prunelles perçantes se posent aussitôt sur moi. Une sueur froide me coule le long du dos. Danger. Cet homme est un danger pour moi, je le sens à sa façon de me disséquer sur place. Et son absence de sourcil ne le rend pas plus hospitalier, loin de là. Un rouquin qui n'arrête pas de beugler son nom – Ferdinand von Aegir, en accentuant bien sur le Aeeeeegir – semble chercher des noises à la seule fille du trio.

La fille. Même sans sa cape carmin de déléguée j'aurais pu deviner que c'est elle. Quelque chose dans son maintien, dans sa prestance, dans sa dignité dénonce son identité.

Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Elle assène une remarque bien sentie au dénommé Ferdinand qui finit par abandonner et par s'asseoir à sa place. L'étudiant ténébreux chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de la princesse impériale qui se tourne vers moi. Mes ongles se crispent sur la table en bois et l'un d'entre eux se casse. Tout doux Akkira, tout doux. Edelgard et son acolyte se postent ensuite devant moi. Quel supplice, rien que pour soutenir leurs regards attentifs. Je crois que je suis un peu déconcertée par ce que je lis dans les prunelles parme de la déléguée. Tellement de suspicion à mon égard. Elle ne doit pas accorder aisément sa confiance. A moins qu'un autre facteur soit la raison de cette méfiance ? Je sens alors qu'une attaque frontale n'est pas la bonne solution avec quelqu'un de sa trempe. Je vais devoir réfléchir posément à la suite du plan.

Edelgard rejette ses longs cheveux étrangement blancs – c'est possible ça ? - puis se présente et fait de même avec son suivant – Hubert donc. Je ne pige rien d'autres, elle doit utiliser un vocabulaire très soutenu. Toutefois elle ne paraît pas étonnée, Rhéa a dû la briefer à mon sujet. Elle me sourit aimablement et me tend sa main gantée. Ça m'arrange, je n'avais aucune envie de déceler la sensation de sa peau sur mes doigts. Je lui serre sa paume en m'efforçant de ne pas lui péter les phalanges et prononce simplement :

\- Akkira McNairy.

\- Enchantée Akkira. ? ?.

Je hausse un sourcil. Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Elle fait ensuite demi tour et va s'asseoir tout devant. Le dénommé Hubert s'attarde un peu et son air doucereux me donne des frissons. Il s'incline brièvement puis part rejoindre sa maîtresse. Bon. Je note mentalement leurs noms sur ma liste de personnes à abattre, Edelgard tout en haut évidemment. Mes dents se contractent.

Mon instinct me souffle que ça ne va pas être facile de passer outre la méfiance de cette donzelle vigilante et de son toutou maléfique.

/

La dernière semaine du mois s'est passée sans accroc même si je n'ai rien compris aux cours. Ce ne fut pas compliqué de rester à ma place car personne ne venait me chercher des noises. Un soir, alors que Petra m'apprenait quelques bases de fódlien dans sa chambre, elle m'a expliqué que les étrangers étaient mal vus, surtout par la noblesse. Duscur, Almyra, Albinea, Brigid, Dagda, Sreng. Tous ceux issus de ces contrées sont traités avec hostilité par la bourgeoisie, ainsi on nous évite. Venant d'une structure neutre qui prône l'égalitarisme, ça me fait bien rire. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être une tâche aisée pour l'Église de Seiros de mettre fin à l'iniquité et au racisme.

Dans la Maison des Aigles de jais, le dédain des sangs bleus pour Petra et moi est palpable. C'est que cette classe ne comporte quasiment que des nobles. Par ailleurs, les élèves adrestiens connaissent les antécédents qui ont ligué Brigid contre l'Empire.

Il y a quand même des exceptions dans cette maison étudiante. A commencer par cet insupportable Caspar qui n'arrête pas de se manifester près de nous. Sa voix portante me donne envie de lui sectionner les cordes vocales. Quel enquiquineur... Il y a également Dorothea Arnault, la brune aux yeux de jade, qui est l'une des seules roturières parmi nous. Elle est avenante sans être envahissante. Elle s'entend bien avec ma cousine et me lance des sourires plein de chaleur. Je crois pouvoir certifier que sa présence ne me gêne pas. Et il y a Linhardt von Hevring. Evidemment, je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'avais vécu un bon bout de temps dans le territoire de sa Maison. En fait, pour ainsi dire, je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole. Il ne s'est pas présenté, c'est Petra qui l'a fait pour lui. Alors pourquoi dis-je que mes origines ne le dérangent pas ? Parce qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps affaler sur mes notes à foutre de la bave partout. Pas aussi haïssable que Caspar, mais on n'est pas loin.

Je dois dire que Petra est bien plus douée que moi pour s'intégrer. La sociabilité, c'est vraiment plus mon truc. C'est... troublant. Où s'est éclipsée la petite pipelette que j'étais ? Elle m'aurait été bien utile pour me fondre dans la masse. Je ne pense pas être capable de m'entendre avec les élèves de ma classe ce qui met en déroute la suite du plan. Comment détruire l'Empire de l'intérieur si on se méfie de moi ?

J'ai trouvé un semblant de solution lorsque le jour de la bataille interclasse est survenu. Mais oui... L'art de la guerre. C'est ce qu'on nous enseigne à Garreg Mach. Si je me montre à la hauteur des attentes de la future impératrice, j'obtiendrai le respect des autres. Pour le moment, l'apprentissage théorique fut une catastrophe. Je ne dois pas louper cette occasion que m'offre la bataille interclasse. Elle oppose les trois Maisons sur le terrain d'entraînement extérieur. Seulement six combattants par classes y participent, notre professeur inclus.

Edelgard a réuni les Aigles la veille au soir. Elle a sorti tout un discours que m'a ensuite traduit Petra dans les grandes lignes. L'Empire adrestien a besoin de soldats hors pairs pour contrer les ennemis qui le menacent. Hm... Je me demande de quels ennemis elle parle ? Guerriers, cavaliers, mages, chevaliers, nous étions libres de choisir notre classe à l'avenir. La princesse impériale a ensuite émis son verdict vis à vis des participants à la bataille interclasse.

Elle-même, Hubert, Linhardt, Petra et moi.

J'étais loin d'être flattée. J'ai perçu ça comme un authentique défi. Vu que j'étais lamentable en classe, sûrement voulait-elle jauger mon niveau sur le terrain. Je vais devoir assurer sinon cette harpie ne va pas me lâcher.

/

\- Hubert ! Linhardt !

Edelgard proclame sa stratégie d'un ton autoritaire. Je ne comprends toujours pas son langage trop soutenu mais à la position que prennent Hubert et Linhardt, j'imagine qu'ils vont nous couvrir et protéger Manuela. Durant cette semaine, j'ai beaucoup observé mes futurs ennemis. Le toutou maléfique étudie les sciences et la magie noire. A son air sournois et serein, on dirait qu'il prépare un mauvais coup qui va faire mouche. Linhardt est un mystère pour moi. En revanche, son gabarit malingre me met sur la piste. Il ne doit pas apprécier le combat au corps à corps.

La déléguée se positionne en tête, hache en acier à la main. Petra à sa droite, munie d'un d'une épée en fer, et moi à sa gauche. Équipée de...

Purée je peine à le croire...

Équipée d'une épée d'entraînement seulement. Mon choix a déconcerté mes « alliés » - oh bordel ce mot me donne des frissons de dégoût. Seulement impossible de prendre une dague ou un arc sans me trahir. Ma posture, ma gestuelle, je n'ai plus rien d'une guerrière brigilène. Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils devinent mon passif de Mercenaire ni d'assassin.

Comme j'ai un pommeau au creux de ma paume, mécaniquement j'essaie de faire tournailler la fusée entre mes doigts. Grossière erreur. Je manque de peu de faire tomber mon arme avant même que l'affrontement n'ait débuté. Note à moi-même, une épée n'est pas une dague.

Mal à l'aise, je consulte le terrain vallonné. Une partie des Cerfs est camouflée dans les fourrées à ma gauche. A cause du relief, je ne discerne même pas leur enseignant. Seul un gringalet à lunettes et à la coupe au bol vert amande s'est placé en avant. Serait-ce un leurre ? Pour les Lions, tout comme pour nous, on distingue facilement leur première ligne de front de leur deuxième. Une frisée et un épéiste aux cheveux retenus en chignon font face à Edelgard et à ma cousine. Cette fille... Ce ne serait pas celle qui épiait quelqu'un ? A l'arrière, je reconnais le blond à la lance. J'ai dû le croiser lors de mon arrivée. Tiens mais...De mémoire, c'est lui que la fille aux bouclettes noires suivait. Cape bleue. C'est donc lui Dimitri ? Et leur professeur... C'est déconcertant, son visage me dit quelque chose...

Un membre du personnel du Monastère fait sonner le gong dans sa main. Je m'ébroue. Ce n'est pas le moment de spéculer sur ça, Akkira, concentre-toi sur le minus. Qui rengaine à toute vitesse sa lame pour faire basculer un arc qui se cachait dans son dos. Merde ! J'esquive la flèche facilement en bondissant latéralement. Il est aveugle ou quoi ? Même un marmot aurait évité son attaque !

\- Akkira ! Revenez !

La princesse impériale me rappelle à l'ordre. Je comprends alors le but de cette manigance. Ce freluquet à lunettes essaie de m'écarter de mes « alliés » !

**\- Petite raclure** ! je peste en brigilien.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de me replacer qu'il fonde sur moi. Mon instinct prend alors le dessus et mes yeux s'assombrissent. La garde. Le pouce doit suivre l'alignement de la lame, c'est comme un prolongement de mon bras. Pieds bien ancrés dans le sol enherbé, genoux fléchis, bras armé relevé. Son épée s'abat sur la mienne. Il n'a pas beaucoup de force. Il m'adresse un petit sourire navré. T'excuse pas gamin, tu ignores de quoi je suis capable. Ses prunelles noisette se posent sur ma poigne. Je me rends compte alors que je tiens mon pommeau à une main et lui à deux. Mon habitude à manier une dague me perdra... Nous nous écartons prestement et tout à coup un bolide sort d'un buisson et se rue vers moi, gantelets en fer aux poings. C'est l'ami de Caspar, celui qui n'arrête pas de s'empiffrer au réfectoire. Il s'arrête à mi-chemin et se protège avec ses bras. Un miasme noirâtre s'abat sur lui. Je ne me retourne pas. Plutôt mourir que de remercier Hubert.

Un cri.

Petra. Mon corps se statufie. Tous mes sens sont en alerte et j'oublie mes adversaires pour la chercher, elle. Je la découvre à une trentaine de mètres de là, étendue dans l'herbe. Elle se relève péniblement, signe qu'elle vient de subir l'assaut de l'un de nos opposants. Mon sang, qui s'était figé en même temps que mon corps, entre en ébullition. Qui ?! Qui a osé ?!

Cette fille. La frisée. Elle a encore la paume ouverte dressée vers ma sœur.

Et alors je ne réponds plus de rien. Je lâche mon épée d'entraînement qui se planque dans l'herbe, apeurée par mon visage crispé. La colère qui m'habite se mue en une fureur monstre. Je pourrais rugir si ma bouche s'ouvrait. Elle va payer... Tous ceux qui s'en prennent aux miens doivent payer ! Je bondis et déferle à vive allure vers ma future victime. Telle une ombre, je me fonds dans le décor, mes bottes ne produisant aucun bruit en effleurant le sol. En un instant je suis sur ma proie. Au dernier moment elle me repère. Son visage indéchiffrable ne laisse rien transparaître. Ni surprise, ni effroi.

Elle tend la main pour me lancer un sort mais je suis plus réactive. Mes doigts se referment sur son poignet que je tords sans ménagement. CRAC. Elle n'a pas le temps de grimacer de douleur que déjà je l'ai attrapée par la nuque, agrippant le col arrière de son uniforme. Ma jambe fauche la sienne et la voilà déséquilibrée. Ni une ni deux, j'use de ma prise et de ma force pour la clouer au sol. Son dos heurte violemment la terre. Déjà ses yeux gris s'ouvrent pour trouver une solution. Je n'ai pas encore terminé, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Je bloque l'une de ses épaules avec mon pied, son autre bras avec mon genoux et

je lui cogne salement le menton. Encore mieux que ça, je la tabasse. Mes poings pleuvent sur sa figure. Mes dents sont si contractées qu'elles représentent un seul bloc. Un grondement se déploie dans ma gorge tandis que je lui refais le portrait. Des ecchymoses apparaissent déjà sur sa peau laiteuse. Puis du sang, il perle de son nez et s'extrait de sa bouche gonflée. Je suis en nage mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je ne le souhaite pas. Saloperie de...

\- Arrêtez-vous !

Deux personnes me dégagent de là en me tirant vers l'arrière. Je suis tellement épuisée par mon assaut que je ne parviens pas à résister. Edelgard et Manuela. Le sang sur mes poings est en train de tacher les habits de mon professeur mais celle-ci ne paraît pas s'en offusquer. Elle a braqué ses prunelles scandalisées sur moi. Edelgard exhibe la même expression, quoi qu'elle se retient un peu plus. Et elles ne sont pas les seules. Tout le monde s'est interrompu pour nous regarder. La frisée tremble de tous ses membres contusionnés et se passe la main sur le visage. Elle se met à pleurer. Edelgard et Manuela me balancent des phrases que je ne comprends pas, mon cerveau s'étant mis en mode « off ». J'entends uniquement ma respiration saccadée qui se réverbère dans ma boîte crânienne. Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne devons-nous pas mettre en déroute nos adversaires ? Ma fureur aurait dû leur être bénéfique, j'ai mis cette fille à terre, non ? Elle s'en est prise à Petra, c'est normal que je riposte. Alors pourquoi vous tirez tous cette tête déplaisante ?

Pourquoi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de récupérer assez de souffle pour pouvoir poser au moins l'une de ses questions à cette femme aux seins énormes. Comme je ne fais pas l'effort de la comprendre, elle pointe l'extérieur du terrain d'entraînement. Déjà Edelgard s'est détournée pour réorganiser son équipe. Oh, je vois... On m'exclue de cette bataille. Piquée dans mon orgueil, je me mets à détaler loin d'eux tous. Je ne jette pas le moindre regard à ma cousine.

Je pars loin d'elle également.

/

_Le bien et le mal._

_Tout se confondait dans ma tête à cette époque. Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître mes torts tout simplement parce que je ne les voyais pas. _

_La violence._

_Je prétendais qu'elle était la solution à tous mes soucis. Elle m'avait sorti du pétrin plus d'une fois. Cependant, c'était bien elle mon problème. Elle m'éloignait des autres et m'empêchait de leur ressembler. Déjà cataloguée comme « étrangère » par de nombreux nobles, j'étais à un cheveu de passer au rang de « paria ». Ma violence à moi, elle ne se manifestait pas seulement dans mes coups. Elle faisait partie intégrante de mon existence, dans cette situation dans laquelle j'évoluais._

_Et je refusais de la remettre en question. Je refusais de la changer._

_Du moins pour le moment._

_/_

Je fulmine déjà lorsque que je sors le balai et le saut du placard d'entretien. Ça ne fait que cinq jours que je suis punie et ça m'agace déjà. Et dire que je vais devoir nettoyer la bibliothèque et le réfectoire tous les jours et ce jusqu'à la fin du mois de mai. Et pourquoi au juste ? Pour avoir frappé mon adversaire ? On nous enseigne quoi ici au juste ? L'art de la guerre ? Tu parles... En tout cas, ce carnage m'a appris quelque chose. Mon comportement n'est pas normal, ou tout du moins il n'entre pas dans les normes. Moi qui voulais forcer le respect des autres, c'est loupé... A présent, quasiment tout le monde m'évite, même les roturiers, et même les étrangers. Je vais devoir, encore, changer de tactique. Être plus discrète, comme me l'a enseigné Shamir. Sinon je ne pourrai jamais entraver leur méfiance.

Les Lions de saphir ont gagné à l'issu de la bataille interclasse. Du peu qu'a voulu me dire Petra, Luna von Arundel – la frisée - a complètement vrillé après mon départ. Elle s'est passée plusieurs fois la main sur son visage contusionné, s'est mise à geindre puis a envoyé sa magie dans tout le terrain d'entraînement. Il a fallu que son professeur intervienne pour la calmer. Elle a ensuite été évacuée pour se faire soigner. Et malgré tous ces incidents et une unité en moins, ce sont les Lions qui sont ressortis vainqueurs. Ils sont forts, et...

Mon nez percute un torse.

\- Pardonnez-moi, fait une voix masculine. Vous ? bien ?

Je relève les yeux en me frottant le museau. Byleth, l'enseignant des Lions. Sa main est posée sur mon épaule et ses yeux bleu majorelle analyse mon état. Il a l'air vraiment bienveillant. Tout à coup son visage vu de si près me renvoie à un souvenir. Je l'ai déjà aperçu. Mais oui ! C'était à Remire ! Il était aussi Mercenaire et ne voyageait pas seul. Il était avec... je déglutis. Jeralt ! Je comprends alors pourquoi leurs figures m'évoquaient quelque chose... Ils étaient réputés dans le milieu, je me demande lequel des deux porte le pseudonyme de « Briseur de lames ». Jeralt peut-être ? Je m'écarte de lui. Va-t-il me reconnaître ? Non, c'est impossible, je ne retirais jamais ma capuche lors de mes assassinats et même pendant les missions que me confiait mon associé. De plus je n'ai jamais travaillé en collaboration avec eux. Après le départ de Shamir, il m'est arrivé une seule fois d'effectuer une mission avec un autre individu. C'était pour détrousser la gérante d'un lupanar affiliée à la Maison Gerth, alias la famille qui a arraché Petra à ses terres en signe d'allégeance impériale. J'ai égorgé cette scélérate tandis que mon acolyte a empoché le pactole. Je peux être rassurée, je ne risque pas de recroiser ce type ici.

Tandis que je reste muette, il sourit et finit par poursuivre son chemin. Ça me renverse un peu. Tant d'indulgence émane de cet homme...

Je monte des escaliers puis arrive enfin à la bibliothèque. Mince, il y a encore des étudiants, je ne vais pas pouvoir passer ce foutu balai ! Je soupire, lâche mes ustensiles de nettoyage et croise les bras. Quatre personnes sont encore présentes. Je reconnais sans mal Linhardt, à force de récupérer ses nuits sur mon pupitre j'ai eu le temps d'examiner son cuir chevelu. Il est adossé à une étagère et a le nez plongé dans son ouvrage. Un autre garçon bouquine debout en me tournant le dos. Il est brun et ses cheveux sont ébouriffés. Sur ma droite, assise à une table, une petite fille à la crinière aussi étrangement blanche qu'Edelgard prend des notes sur un cahier. Pour travailler aussi tard, j'imagine qu'elle est studieuse. Enfin, la dernière personne... Luna. Elle est en train de traîner difficilement une petite échelle, le visage garni de pansements. Elle doit manquer de force.

Bon. Je vais ne pas rester planter là à les fixer sans bouger, ils vont définitivement me prendre pour une aliénée. Il est tard, ils ne devraient pas s'éterniser. Je vais en profiter pour dénicher un bouquin sur l'apprentissage du fódlien. J'arpente des yeux les étagères, même celles inaccessibles par le petit être que je suis. Pas ici, pas là non plus... Ah, ça devrait se trouver dans ce coin là ! Une alvéole de la bibliothèque porte l'inscription « _à consulter sur place _». Arf, je ne vais pas pouvoir les emprunter, je serai donc contrainte d'étudier dans cette pièce habituellement pleine de monde. Bon, où sont les livres sur la langue de ce pays ? Je lève la tête et découvre avec horreur qu'ils sont situés sur l'étagère du haut. Bon sang...

Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et allonge le bras, mais rien n'y fait. J'essaie encore, quitte à me déboîter l'épaule, quand tout à coup une main apparaît et saisit l'ouvrage que je convoitais. Qu'est-ce que... ? Je fais volte-face en arborant une position défensive. Des prunelles émeraudes m'accueillent ainsi qu'un sourire. C'est le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, je n'avais jamais vu son visage. Sa cape dorée accrochée à son épaule attire mon attention. Je tilte alors. Il s'agit du délégué des Cerfs, Claude von Riegan.

Il me tend le livre et, au moment où je m'apprête à le saisir, il recule. Quoi ?!

\- Vous êtes Akkira McNairy ?

Ce type devait être sur le terrain d'entraînement, il a donc assisté à mon assaut furieux sur la fille Arundel. Est-il venu me chercher des noises ? Je lance :

\- Que tu veux ? Hrm... Que veux-tu ?

Le brun hausse les sourcils et ses lèvres s'étirent encore plus. Je comprends aussitôt ce qui le surprend. Je l'ai tutoyé. Petra m'a pourtant averti de vouvoyer tout le monde. Elle trouve ça extravagant et pompeux, et moi encore plus, mais il faut qu'on se fasse aux principes de ce continent.

\- « Vous », je rectifie.

Il balaye l'information de la main, comme si ça lui était égal. Étrange... N'est-il pas un noble ? Héritier de l'Alliance qui plus est ? Je lève les yeux au ciel. Savoir comment il fonctionne est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Et je me fiche bien du livre qu'il m'a pris, il y en a d'autres. Je me penche pour visualiser l'échelle. Luna a grimpé dessus et consulte son bouquin debout. Elle se fiche de qui ? Elle est bien assez grande pour attraper les livres placés sur la dernière étagère ! Mais plutôt me taillader les veines que d'aller lui parler. Je reporte mon attention sur ce garçon enquiquinant. Il est en train de se frotter le menton, perdu dans ses réflexions.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ? bien vouloir ?

Je plisse le nez. Encore un mot que je comprends pas. Je le répète :

\- « Pourrais » ?

Ce Claude fait alors le lien entre ma méconnaissance du fódlien et le livre que je voulais consulter. Il reprend et mes prunelles colombin se posent sur ses lèvres pour bien saisir tous les mots qu'il emploie :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux bien vouloir ?

Ses deux émeraudes naviguent dans toute la pièce, s'attardant sur certaines alvéoles, puis reviennent vers moi. C'est comme s'il me mettait au défi de le déchiffrer. Je serre les poings et le toise par en dessous. Ça l'amuse ? Il croit que j'ai que ça a faire ? Pourquoi ne me fuit-il pas comme les autres ? Son sourire est chaleureux et éternel, il s'évertue à rassurer son interlocuteur. Mais son regard scrutateur ne me trompe pas. Froid, calculateur, il essaie de me percer à jour. Alors, je crache en brigilien :

**\- Des emmerdes**.

Je lève lentement mon bras gauche pour attirer son attention. Pile au moment où ses émeraudes dévient vers ce leurre, avec ma main droite j'administre sur le livre une petite frappe bourrée de vélocité. Il vole dans les airs et je le réceptionne aisément. Puis je tourne les talons sans attendre une quelconque réaction et vais m'asseoir à une table, loin de ce gêneur.

S'il ose revenir à la charge, je serai capable de le mordre à sang.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Aaaaah Akkira... *soupire et frappe sa tête* Sois plus sympa bon sang !

Le chapitre s'intitule "S'intégrer", j'aurais pu rajouter "...ou pas" juste après aha ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, il va être compliqué pour Akkira de trouver sa place à Garreg Mach et donc d'accomplir à bien la mission qu'elle s'est fixé. La violence, voilà ce qui la sépare constamment des autres. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend même plus compte. Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle survit dans un milieu sauvage, où elle est livrée à elle-même. Pour elle c'est devenu "sa normalité". On lui demande de se battre ? Très bien, elle en vient même aux poings. On sent toute son incompréhension lorsque Manuela lui demande de quitter le terrain.

Bref, l'évolution d'Akkira se fera petit à petit avant de devenir ce qu'elle est 10 ans plus tard. A tout bientôt pour la suite !

**Chapitre 5 : S'emporter**

Ciaossuuuu !


	6. S'emporter

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Je tenais avant tout à remercier **Mijoqui** pour son follow mais aussi son commentaire génialissime ! Voici une réponse en bonne et due forme :

J'avoue que Caspar a pris cher le pauvre, j'ai eu de la peine pour lui... Mais oui les autres, réagissez bon sang ! Ne soyez pas aussi sonnés ! Je pense que les nobles des Aigles ne sont pas habitués à un tel comportement belliqueux au sein de leur classe x). Ah ah, c'est vrai que cette Maison comporte des personnages aux personnalités très variés ! Akkira va en voir de toutes les couleurs je pense... Pour Caspar, bien vu ! Je me suis effectivement beaucoup inspirée du soutien Caspar/Petra, notamment de leur soutien C. :) Hmmm pour la bataille interclasse, Akkira a préféré prendre une arme d'entraînement parce qu'elle sait qu'elle gère pas du tout avec une épée. Et comme tu l'as parfaitement noté... ben elle s'en est pas beaucoup servi au final ! Encore une fois on sent bien le décalage entre elle et les autres personnages. Pour la discussion entre Petra et Akkira... Héhé, je ne t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse regarder ;) En ce qui concerne Jerlat et Byleth, je souligne juste qu'elle portait toujours sa capuche, donc pas certaine qu'ils aient pu voir son visage :3 Mais les doutes ne sont pas exclus ! Et oui Claude... Ah la la sa curiosité maladive et lui ne changeront jamais ! xD En tout cas je te remercie pour cette review très pertinente ! Depuis que tu lis ma fic je fais plus d'efforts pour peaufiner les détails, repérer les éventuelles bourdes. Ca me fait plaisir d'être suivie par une personne passionnée par FE :) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en gras sont en brigilien.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

**S'emporter**

Insupportable. IN-SUP-POR-TABLE.

D'ordinaire je m'accommode de la solitude mais là j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me vienne en aide et me retire cette sangsue qui porte le nom suivant : Claude. Tous les jours je me rends à la bibliothèque, et pas seulement parce que je suis de corvée de ménage. Et à chaque fois que je consulte les livres d'apprentissage du fódlien, je peux être certaine qu'il va venir roder autour de moi. J'ai tout essayé pour l'éviter.

Le foudroyer du regard n'a pas marché.

Me faufiler entre les étagères, telle une ombre, fut un parfait échec.

Même faire mine de le mordre ne l'a pas fait fuir !

Parfois il déboule juste pour me balancer au visage son sourire énigmatique. Il ne prononce pas une parole et repart aussitôt pour dévorer je-ne-sais-quel bouquin. Dans ces cas-là il m'ignore complètement étant absorbé par sa lecture. Tant mieux. Malheureusement pour moi ces miracles n'arrivent que trop rarement. Je me mords rudement l'ongle du pouce en passant dans la cour de l'Académie des officiers. J'ignore ce qu'il cherche à faire mais ça ne me plaît pas. Ce garçon joue dangereusement avec mes nerfs, je ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu.

D'ici j'entends la Cathédrale carillonner. J'étais tellement égarée dans mon agacement que je n'avais pas remarqué que le crépuscule avait entaché le jour. Et merde, je n'ai plus le temps d'aller m'entraîner ! Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec une épée et entre ma punition, l'initiation à une nouvelle langue, les devoirs et Claude, je ne trouve jamais le temps suffisant pour m'améliorer à la pratique. Je redouble d'allure, et tout le monde se retire promptement à mon passage.

En déambulant devant le dortoir de ma cousine, je me rends compte tout à coup d'un détail. Un détail qui aurait dû avoir toute son importance plus tôt. Depuis la bataille interclasse, le dialogue est presque rompu avec celle que je chéris le plus dans ce monde cruel. Une douleur aiguë s'insinue en moi. L'aurais-je blessée d'une quelconque façon ? Je me fiche de meurtrir les autres, mais elle...

Je toque à la porte de sa chambre. Pas de réponse. Je fais aller la poignée et constate que ce n'est pas fermé. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Les brigilènes gardent constamment leurs entrées grandes ouvertes, et ce même lorsque la nuit chasse le jour. Petra devrait être plus prudente ici. Cependant d'une certaine façon ça me rassure qu'elle ait conservé cette habitude que je n'ai plus. J'entre et referme derrière moi. J'aime beaucoup son dortoir, bien plus que le mien. Des peaux de bête recouvrent le sol et quelques mobiliers. Elle a dû les chasser et les dépecer elle-même. Une odeur sauvage rôde dans l'air et me met à l'aise. Je m'affale sur son lit et observe le plafond.

Que dira-t-elle en me retrouvant dans son quartier ? Je n'en reviens pas de me poser ce genre de question. Tout était beaucoup plus... limpide entre nous avant. Est-ce ma faute ? Ou la sienne ? Ou celles de ces cinq années qui nous ont séparées ? Je me mets assise et croise les mains sous mon menton. Ces cinq années... Ça fait belle lurette que Petra m'a raconté tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Depuis son départ précipité de Brigid pour Enbarr, la capitale de l'Empire, à son arrivée à Garreg Mach. De mon côté je n'ai encore rien révélé.

Une boule d'angoisse s'insinue dans ma gorge. En vérité, je n'ai rien envie de lui confier à ce sujet. J'ai tellement peur que mes mots souillent ce qu'elle est. J'en suis à cette constatation lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Petra se fige un instant en m'apercevant sur son lit. De la sueur perle sur son front et humidifie son haut qui colle sa peau. Elle s'entraîne bien plus que moi, et encore plus depuis la bataille interclasse. La bataille interclasse... L'évidence me frappe violemment l'esprit, telle une vague qui s'abat sur la berge.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** fait-elle en s'efforçant d'être amicale.

**\- On... fait nos devoirs ensemble ?** dis-je un peu au hasard.

A ces mots je sors un cahier et le secoue devant elle. Elle hoche mollement la tête. Elle retire son haut pour en prendre un plus sec et l'enfile. Puis elle vient me rejoindre. Je l'observe tandis qu'elle fait défiler les pages de son manuel pour trouver la page correspondante. La bataille interclasse... Mais oui. Petra m'évite depuis cet événement. Je l'ai défendue, je me suis énervée pour la venger. Seulement, était-ce ce qu'elle souhaitait ? A présent la réponse sonne comme une logique imparable.

Non. Evidemment que non.

Elle qui a tout fait pour s'intégrer, voilà que je ruine en partie ses efforts en poussant les autres à craindre les brigilènes. Et il n'y a pas que ça... Petra est bien plus studieuse que moi, elle passe la majeure partie de son temps libre sur le terrain d'entraînement. De quel droit me suis-je interposée pour lui venir en aide ?

Terrorisée à l'idée de l'avoir blessée, j'essaie de trouver un sujet de discussion. En vain. Alors je sors une question aléatoirement :

**\- Tu t'es entraînée avec qui ?**

**\- Le professeur Jeritza était présent pour apprendre une estocade aux épéistes. Après je me suis entraînée un peu avec Felix mais il est bien plus fort que moi. Et puis... Ah oui ! Dimitri est arrivé alors il est parti. Caspar, Ingrid et Leonie m'ont rejointe peu après.**

Caspar... Instinctivement mes muscles se contractent. Je lâche d'un ton plus acerbe :

**\- Que comptes-tu faire au juste ?**

**\- Et toi pourquoi tu n'utilises plus d'arc ? **r**i**poste-t-elle comme si la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des jours.** T'étais pourtant l'une des meilleures parmi les enfants de l'archipel !**

Je secoue la tête pour chasser sa curiosité et retente :

**\- Que compte-tu faire ?**

**\- A quel sujet ?**

**\- A propos de l'Empire.**

Ce tact légendaire... Ma brusquerie verbale l'abasourdit. Il est vrai que je mourrais d'envie de lui faire cette demande depuis qu'on s'est retrouvées, néanmoins ce n'était clairement pas le moment opportun. Elle abaisse son cahier et j'affronte ses prunelles identiques aux miennes. Elle déclare :

**\- Il n'y a rien à faire, Akkira**.

Les termes qu'elle utilise et le ton qu'elle a choisi me trouent le cœur. Co-comment ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Pourquoi une partie de moi se doutait de sa réponse ? Et pourquoi l'autre se sent trahie ? Petra étudie mon expression avant de poursuivre plus calmement :

**\- Ma sœur, pourquoi refuses-tu de voir que je te disais déjà quand nous étions petites ? La guerre n'apporte que la désolation, et non la libération comme tu sembles le croire.**

Elle allonge le bras et effleure ma main fébrile.

**\- Pendant ces dernières années, l'Empire m'a bien traitée, je te l'assure. C'était dur, c'est vrai, Brigid me manquait horriblement, mais je n'ai pas été malmenée. Et Adrestia a également été clément avec notre pays. Que je sache, l'archipel n'a pas été rayée de la carte. Bien au contraire, elle se reconstruit petit à petit sur de nouvelles bases.**

Je peux à peine cligner des yeux tellement je suis sur les nerfs. Le moindre centimètre de mon organisme est tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Petra se rapproche et s'évertue à lire une réaction dans mes prunelles figées. Elle poursuit, la douleur faisant chevroter sa belle voix :

**\- J'aime nos familles de tout mon cœur. Chaque soir, je remercie les esprits de la Terre pour avoir eu la chance de vivre aux côtés de personnes aussi formidables. Ainsi que les esprits du Vent pour avoir eu l'aubaine de respirer le même air que toi. Nos coutumes, nos principes, l'esprit guerrier des brigilènes... Tous ces souvenirs m'ont aidé à tenir même si j'étais loin de ma patrie. Et c'est justement parce que je ne souhaite pas que tu fasses la même erreur qu'eux que je te dis tout ça.**

**\- Une... une erreur ?** je répète, totalement interdite.

Une erreur ? La parole me reste bloquer dans la gorge. Les mots de ma cousine ont cette fois écorché ma respiration. Est-ce une erreur de rêver de liberté ? De se battre pour les nôtres, pour nos mœurs ? Est-ce une erreur de risquer sa vie pour ceux qu'on aime ? Déjà je secoue la tête, incrédule. Elle comprend que je m'apprête à me dérober alors elle agrippe mes biceps.

**\- Je t'en prie ma sœur, il faut que tu le comprennes une bonne fois pour toute. La guerre n'était pas la solution. Je sais que c'est dur d'oublier son ressentiment, de mettre de côté sa haine, je suis passée par là moi aussi. Mais c'est la décision la plus sensée à prendre. C'est à nous autres, enfants, de pardonner, sinon le conflit ne trouvera jamais de fin. **

Elle a pardonné. Je défaille, les souvenirs que j'avais canalisés ressurgissent. Le peigne de ma mère qui passe dans mes cheveux. Son souffle près de mon oreille lorsqu'elle contait l'histoire de Brigid. La flèche de mon père qui se fiche dans la hampe d'un cerf. Ses paumes rugueuses que j'aimais contempler. Ils sont morts, tués par nos geôliers. Tout comme tant d'autres brigilènes, dont le père de Petra. Et cette cage. Putain, cette foutue cage imaginaire où nous enferme l'Empire depuis plus de quatre siècles !

**\- Jamais**, je fulmine en me délivrant de l'emprise de ma cousine.

Jamais je ne m'avouerai vaincu ! Je me lève, elle m'appelle, me retient pour qu'on puisse discuter. Et pour la première fois,

pour la première fois,

je la repousse. Elle chute sur le lit et je m'en veux aussitôt. Nous nous dévisageons, toutes les deux éberluées. Puis je ramasse mes affaires et file à vive allure. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve dans mes quartiers, adossée au chambranle de la porte. Haletante, je me laisse glisser pour me retrouver à terre. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce qui vient de se passer. Cette discussion me paraît irréelle. Comment Petra peut-elle... Je me mords la lèvre inférieure à sang pour m'empêcher d'y songer.

Très bien. Dans ce cas...

**\- Je me vengerai seule.**

Seule. Je me suis faite à la solitude, je l'ai côtoyée pendant tant d'années. D'ailleurs c'est sous la lune de La Solitaire que je suis née. Cependant, c'est la première fois que je ressens aussi distinctement son poids. Même lorsque je suis arrivée en Fódlan, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi isolée alors que je venais de perdre les miens et que Petra était hors de ma portée. Petra... Je frissonne lorsqu'une constatation percute mes neurones. Elle est là, la différence. A l'époque, elle se trouvait à Enbarr qui se situe au sud de l'Empire, loin de moi qui évoluais dans les Crocs de Fódlan. Mais mon esprit était toujours connectée à elle, pas une journée ne passait sans que mes songes la retrouvent. Et aujourd'hui elle est juste là, deux chambres à côté de la mienne.

Mais jamais je ne l'ai sentie aussi éloignée de moi.

/

_Affreux fut ce mois de mai. J'étais constamment sur les nerfs, du matin au soir. Et même parfois pendant la nuit. Le matin je me réveillais avec la couverture froissée entre mes doigts. D'autres fois, elle gisait à des mètres de moi sur le parquet, comme si je m'étais battue avec elle. J'avais envie de frapper tous les étudiants, de beugler les injustices de ce monde putride et d'égorger Edelgard à chaque fois que je la voyais. J'étais devenue une véritable bombe à retardement, me persuadant que j'étais seule contre tous._

_Et je me détestais. _

_Pour un tas de choses que je ne parviens pas bien à identifier, même aujourd'hui. Mais je me souviens surtout m'être honnie pour mon incompétence. Je ne trouvais jamais le temps pour m'entraîner et du coup je ne fus pas très utile lors de notre assaut contre les bandits qui sévissaient dans le Canyon rouge de Zanado. Ce défilé rocheux se situe également dans les montagnes d'Oghma. Les trois classes furent assignées à cette mission. Manuela me plaça en arrière garde. Elle savait pertinemment que je ne m'étais toujours pas familiarisée avec une épée. Il me semble que je n'ai affronté personne lors de cette mission. Mon incompétence était omniprésente._

_Ce qui n'apaisait pas ma colère. Oh non, loin de là._

_/_

Je sors en hâte du réfectoire. Les tentatives de Caspar pour nouer le contact avec moi me donnent envie de dégobiller ce que je viens d'engloutir en vitesse. Ce qu'il est pénible et bruyant... Tss, ce Bergliez... Ça prend trois ans pour savoir parler mais toute une vie pour apprendre à se la boucler. Rien que pour ne jamais le comprendre complètement, j'aimerais ne pas apprendre le fódlien. Seulement je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je vais passer une heure à la bibliothèque puis après je file au terrain d'entraînement. Nous sommes début juin, ma punition est levée. Je vais enfin pouvoir récupérer un peu plus de temps et organiser autrement mon planning.

Lorsque je pénètre dans la bibliothèque, je constate avec une profonde aversion qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes présentes. Des moines qui quittent la pièce, Byleth, Tomas le bibliothécaire. Et des élèves. Les habituels Linhardt et Lysithea. Mais aussi Luna qui s'est remise de ses blessures, Ferdinand, Ignatz et Annie ou Annette, une petite rouquine. Petra est là également. Je l'ignore. Et mince, il y a Claude. Bon sang, pas lui, pas maintenant. Je fonds sur l'échelle et m'en empare avant que la fille Arundel vienne la réquisitionner. Nos yeux se croisent et elle s'écarte en trébuchant. Je me fiche bien de savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi. Maintenant que j'ai l'échelle, les chances que Claude vienne m'enquiquiner sont amoindries. Pas inexistantes, mais au moins amoindries.

J'attrape toujours le même livre d'apprentissage du fódlien sur l'étagère la plus haute et vais m'asseoir à une table vide. J'ai posé si violemment mes fesses sur la chaise qu'on peut l'entendre craquer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Calme-toi Akkira, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi indiscrète. Ça ne te ressemble plus. J'ouvre le bouquin et démarre un nouveau chapitre centré sur les temps du passé.

Bruit d'une chaise qu'on déplace.

\- Yo Akkira, regardez. J'ai ? un livre très intéressant.

Oh non. Il est quand même venu. Il s'est assis qui plus est, il risque de s'attarder. En face, un peu sur ma gauche. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ?! Pourquoi diable ne fait-il pas comme les autres ?! Je l'ignore royalement, faisant mine d'être happée par ma lecture. Alors il se racle la gorge et tapote son bouquin sur la table. Je jette un simple coup d'oeil vers l'objet entre ses mains et

ma gorge se noue.

« _L'histoire de Brigid _».

Même écrit en fódlien, je parviens à déchiffrer le titre. Le nom de mon archipel réveille deux sentiments distincts enfouis en moi. La nostalgie. Et surtout la douleur. Je me redresse contre le dossier, totalement sidérée, et plante mon regard dans celui émeraude de Claude. Son sourire est évidemment présent et il se réjouit que je lui prête enfin de l'attention. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Qu'a-t-il en tête ? Il commence à faire tourner les pages.

\- J'ai tout lu, dit-il toujours avec légèreté.

Il déblatère deux-trois phrases supplémentaires mais je ne l'écoute plus car mon cœur s'est arrêté en même temps que les pages de son bouquin. Son index indique une date. 1175. La guerre de Dagda et de Brigid face à l'Empire. Cet affrontement sanglant où j'ai perdu les miens. Cette date maudite où mon monde s'est effondré, altéré et ou mes émotions ont été lacérées.

Je tremble de tous mes membres. Il poursuit sur sa lancée, me conte probablement ce pan de l'histoire, de mon histoire. Il le fait avec une nonchalance écœurante, ses yeux froids m'indiquent que pour lui il ne s'agit que d'un chapitre qu'il a étudié avec intérêt. Et il l'a fait pour capter mon attention sans savoir que c'était la pire des façons de procéder. J'aimerais lui arracher la bouche mais je ne parviens qu'à baisser le visage pour dissimuler mon désarroi. Ma concentration faussement rivée sur le livre, j'essaie de me convaincre que je suis seule. Seule avec mon apprentissage du fódlien. « _Les temps du passé_ ». Le passé... Même ce livre essaie de percer ma carapace. L'intitulé du chapitre me calcine la vue. Mon repas est en train d'escalader mon œsophage. Je ferme les paupières pour reprendre mes esprits.

Mes mains encerclant mes tempes, j'implore mes oreilles de ne plus écouter ce qui sort de la bouche de Claude. Mais c'est comme ignorer une pie qui jacasse à mes oreilles. Des mots en fódlien pénètrent mes défenses. « _Brigilènes_ » « _guerre _» «_ Empire_ » « _mort_ ».

Mort, mort, mort, mort.

Celui là fait vibrer mes tympans. Qu'il se taise, qu'il se taise. Par tous les esprits, qu'il se TAISE ! FERME-LA !

Prestement, mon bras gauche trace un arc de cercle au dessus de la table. La partie extérieure de la main percute férocement sa joue. Du même mouvement je me lève, faisant vaciller la table, et lui tombe de sa chaise pour s'écraser à terre. Des exclamations de surprise résonnent autour de moi mais je les ignore. La fureur est trop grande. Comment ose-t-il ? Déjà je passe par dessus la table pour me retrouver juste à côté de lui. Mon index et mon majeur esquissent des cercles, comme s'ils faisaient tourner une dague. Des personnes alentours viennent sur nous mais ils ne sont pas assez réactifs. Quand ils se tiendront à notre hauteur, Claude sera déjà mort. Ce dernier se tient la joue et la bouche, cachant en grande partie son expression. Du sang dégouline de son menton, je ne l'ai pas loupé. Seuls ses émeraudes plantées sur moi étincellent de vivacité. Leur froideur s'est volatilisée.

Et alors je m'arrête. Toute colère s'est éclipsée en même tant que son flegme qu'il dissimule derrière des sourires. Quelque chose coule dans mon organisme. C'est frais, c'est humide, ça éteint momentanément le feu qui flamboie dans mes entrailles. Cette émotion jugulée depuis cinq ans me submerge totalement.

Tristesse.

Mes lèvres tremblent et des larmes glissent le long de mes pommettes. Je pleure. Par l'esprit de l'Eau, je suis en train de pleurer. Mes yeux me brûlent, n'étant plus habitués à verser quoi que ce soit. Ce garçon a attisé ma peine en évoquant les miens. Mince, les personnes voulant s'interposer nous ont rejoints, je n'ai plus le temps de le tuer. Mais en ai-je vraiment envie, là, maintenant ? Tout n'est que chagrin et affliction. Je bredouille suffisamment bas pour que seul Claude m'entende :

\- Tu peux pas. T'as pas le droit.

Les mains d'autrui essayent de me saisir pour m'écarter, seulement je parviens à me défiler avant qu'elles ne m'atteignent. J'esquive de nombreuses personnes et m'enfuis de la bibliothèque en de grandes enjambées. Des pas sont à mes trousses.

**\- Attends Akkira !**

Petra. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle me rattrape et maintient le même rythme que moi. Pas maintenant, Petra... J'évacue mes larmes d'un mouvement de poignet sur mes paupières.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?**

Le fait qu'elle songe que ce soit sa faute avant la mienne me touche mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant. Il faut que je mette le plus de distance possible entre ce type et moi. Mes pulsions meurtrières sont infernales et me mettent encore des bâtons dans les roues. Après un tel incident, je suis bonne pour soit le cachot soit l'exclusion définitive. Car Claude est...

**\- Je suis certaine que tu ne l'as pas frappé sans raison, **me coupe Petra de mes pensées. **Néanmoins tu sais qui il est. Ça ne me plaît pas de parler de rang social mais... Il est l'héritier d'un pays tout entier. Tu veux... tu veux que l'Alliance toute entière se retourne contre Brigid ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non.**

**\- Alors arrête d'agir avec autant d'imprudence !** s'emporte-t-elle. **Nous ne sommes pas venues pour nous faire des ennemis et entacher la réputation des brigilènes !**

Je devrais ralentir mon allure, voir l'interrompre. Je devrais enfin la regarder et lui demander pardon. Je devrais lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je serai prête à tout pour elle. Au lieu de quoi je marche, de plus en plus vite, de peur que mes larmes reviennent inonder mes yeux. Quand je pense que j'ai pleuré à cause de cet emmerdeur... Soudainement, Petra s'arrête au milieu d'un couloir vide et instinctivement je l'imite. Ses sourcils sont froncés de consternation et d'amertume. Je comprends alors qu'elle prend sur elle pour ne pas craquer.

**\- Mais pourquoi ne me dis-tu plus rien ? **enchaîne-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. **Je t'ai narré tout ce qui m'est arrivé durant ces cinq dernières années, alors que toi... rien. Tu es devenue si... muette, si distante. Je ne te reconnais plus ma sœur.**

Je baisse la tête, honteuse de lui faire autant de peine, honteuse d'être aussi méconnaissable. Même pour moi. Maintenant que je peux comparer mon évolution à celle de Petra, je peux mesurer à quel point j'ai changé. Avec ma coiffure qui dégage mon visage, je ne peux pas lui camoufler mon air perdu. Elle s'approche doucement de moi et pose ses mains tièdes sur mes joues. Des larmes menacent à tout instant de s'échapper de ses beaux yeux colombin.

**\- Je t'aime Akkira. Et peu importe ce que tu as fait je t'aimerais toujours. Tu te souviens ? **T**out ce qui te peine me peine. Tout ce qui te touche me touche. Alors je t'en prie, parle-moi.**

Cette phrase qu'on se répétait sans cesse dans ma famille. Ça remue des choses en moi, j'éprouve de nouveau l'envie de chouiner. Cependant cette fois je replace soigneusement les cadenas sur ma tristesse. Elle m'aime ? Tant que je reste silencieuse, oui, sans doute. Mais serait-ce le cas si je lui racontais tout alors qu'elle recherche la paix ? Absolument tout. Tout le sang que j'ai fait couler réapparaît pour venir teinter mes habits et ma peau. Mes mains ont tellement baigné dedans que le liquide rougeâtre goutte sur les dalles. Je peux sentir d'ici ma transpiration omniprésente ainsi que la semence de mon associé couler de mon entrejambe. Si impure, si souillée. A mes yeux, Petra navigue dans la lumière. Elle est éclatante de vie, elle fait tant d'efforts pour devenir la future reine de Brigid.

Moi, je suis l'ombre.

Et je le resterai.

Nous sommes si dissemblables. Je ne veux pas la corrompre avec des paroles obscènes. Ces cinq dernières années me rattrapent ainsi que mon indifférence. Alors je déclare en me détachant d'elle :

**\- Il n'y a rien à dire.**

/

Les pêchés capitaux greffés à mon mode de vie refont surface. La colère fait pulser mon pouls à un rythme ahurissant et appelle l'avarice. Il faut que je me défoule. Sur quelque chose. Non, sur quelqu'un. Un garde impérial ? Mais pour se faire il va me falloir quitter l'enceinte de Garreg Mach, il faudrait que j'attende la nuit pour m'échapper. Edelgard ? Ce n'est pas du tout le moment ! Putain Akkira, calme-toi !

Tandis que je déambule aux abords de l'étang je parviens presque à me convaincre que forniquer avec quelqu'un me permettra de purger ma tendance meurtrière l'espace de quelques instants. Mais avec qui je pourrais fauberger ? Des personnes en vrac me viennent à l'esprit. Sylvain Jose Gautier ? C'est un élève de la Maison des Lions de saphir, mais aussi un sacré coureur de jupon. Il n'est jamais venu me courtiser, peut-être devrais-je m'abstenir avec lui. Jeralt ? Pas certaine qu'il se laisse approcher facilement... Dorothea ? Pourquoi pas. Hubert ? Par tous les esprits, même pour me rapprocher du noyau impérial je ne pourrais jamais forniquer avec cet être malfaisant !

Tout à coup des effluves florales viennent me dorloter les narines. Qu'est-ce que... Je tourne la tête et aperçois une serre. C'est de là que proviennent tous ces parfums délicats. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds depuis mon arrivée il y a plus d'une lune, j'ignorais même qu'un tel endroit existait. J'entre sur la pointe des pieds, comme si je redoutais que ma présence gâche ces délicieuses exhalations.

Je reste bouche bée par ce que je découvre. Des violettes, de la lavande, des jonquilles, des roses, des myosotis, des fleurs de lys, du muguet, des œillets et des anémones. Et toutes ces plantes gigantesques qui escaladent les murs et le toit. Toute cette végétation, cette harmonie des couleurs et des senteurs, appliquent un baume apaisant sur ma rage. Les mains sur la poitrine, je n'en reviens pas que ma véhémence qui m'habite constamment se soit amoindrie. Et pourtant j'aurais du le deviner avant.

La Nature.

Elle est ma plus vieille amie. Déjà à ma naissance le docteur des McNairy m'avait enrobée dans une feuille géante et cordiforme, symbolisant l'amour que peut nous apporter la Nature si on la respecte.

\- Euh... Bonjour.

Je cligne des paupières. Un étudiant se tient accroupit près d'un carré de plantation. Ses cheveux sont gris et ses yeux... sont beaux. Vert pistache. Le vert est une si belle couleur. Des taches de rousseur surplombent son sourire timide et craintif. Il me semble qu'il est dans la Maison des Lions mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Lui par contre doit savoir qui je suis car il semble un peu mal à l'aise. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être est-ce grâce à l'ambiance lénifiante, mais je n'ai pas envie que ce garçon me déteste. Je m'accroupis juste à côté de lui et réponds :

\- Bonjour. Vous faites quoi ?

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, même s'il peine à soutenir mon regard. Et il m'explique ce qu'il fait. Je ne comprends pas tout, il balbutie beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je parviens presque à sourire.

Rien ne semble grave dans un tel endroit.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : *tape la tête d'Akkira* Mais t'as pas bientôt fini d'être aussi antipathique ?!

En vrai, quand je me suis relue ça m'a fait tout drôle. A l'heure actuelle je viens de boucler le chapitre 9 et déjà j'ai senti qu'Akkira avait bien évolué entre temps. Hélas je ne vous en dirai pas plus ! *rire machiavélique*

Dans ce chapitre, la colère d'Akkira ne cesse de prendre de l'ampleur et finit par exploser au visage de Claude. Seulement, cette fois son courroux est teinté par une émotion qu'elle avait chassé, j'ai nommé tristesse. De son côté, Petra a essayé de percer ses défenses, en vain. D'ailleurs en parlant de la princesse brigilène, on constate bien dans ce chapitre que les modes de pensées des deux cousines sont totalement opposés. Et puis on remarque aussi que Petra est plus à l'aise pour s'exprimer, souvent leurs échanges sont à sens unique. Le dialogue est malheureusement rompu pour le moment. Enfin, le chapitre finit sur une note positive (enfin une !) avec la rencontre d'un certain personnage des Lions *smile*

A tout bientôt pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

**Chapitre 6 : Chanter**

Ciaossu !


	7. Chanter

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Je tiens avant tout à répondre à la review de** Mijoqui** :

Je peux comprendre ta frustration en ce qui concerne Akkira, moi-même je la trouve trop extrême dans ses pensées et ses actions. :) Et puis elle ne s'exprime quasiment jamais, même avec Petra elle cache son opinion. Ce n'est encore que le début, mais le chapitre qui suit va déjà marquer un tournant pour elle. En ce qui concerne le "ma soeur", c'est un peu l'équivalent de "mon frère" qu'on entend un peu partout xD Les brigilènes sont très proches, très unis, du coup il n'est pas rare de les entendre s'appeler ainsi dans cette fic. Mais oui en soit tu as raison, d'un point de vue scientifique, c'est sa cousine et non sa soeur xD Je suis ravie que le passage avec Claude t'ait plu :D Ce personnage possède une telle curiosité qu'il se montre parfois très indiscret, il n'y a qu'à regarder ses soutiens avec Marianne par exemple. Encore une fois, Akkira est extrême dans ses actions mais pour le coup, et comme tu le soulignes, c'est en partie justifié. OUIIIIIII ASHE ! Quel amour ce personnage, comme je te l'ai dit par MP je l'adore aussi :3 Contente que son apparition te fasse plaisir. Pour répondre à ta remarque, oui je suis bien les événements du jeu. Il y aura bel et bien un passage consacré au lien qui unit Ashe à Lonato, mais pour le lire il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre xD Oui je suis vicieuse mouhahaha ! Et pour le Jeralt/Akkira... argh, je ne veux même pas y songer ! Merci pour ta review et ton soutien ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :)

**INFO SPECIALE POUR LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT** :

Ce chapitre, intitulé "Chanter", est assez particulier puisqu'il introduit une chanson (que j'ai déjà évoquée dans le tout premier chapitre). En fait je me suis largement inspirée de la chanson **"_One more light_" reprise par Janel Nabong**, que ce soit pour les paroles ou pour le timbre de voix de la chanteuse qui colle bien à Akkira. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'écoute, c'est comme vous le sentez.

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre six**

**Chanter**

Petra avait raison. Ce Felix est un terrible adversaire.

Je ne l'ai quasiment jamais vu avant, il doit passer sa vie ici, sur le terrain d'entraînement. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il dorme parfois à même le sol pierreux. En vérité, je ne suis pas certaine que ma couche soit plus confortable. En combat, la vigilance de ce type est constante et sa garde impénétrable. Peut-être cherche-t-il à palier une faiblesse en se comportant ainsi ?

Cela fait deux semaines que je peaufine mes « _talents _» d'épéiste en vue de passer le certificat en fin de mois. J'ai conscience de l'utilisation des guillemets tout comme j'ai conscience de ne pas avoir le niveau nécessaire. Pour m'évaluer, j'ai demandé à Felix de m'affronter. Jusqu'à lors je m'entraînais en solitaire. Seulement j'ai absolument voulu savoir quels progrès j'avais fait. Pour se faire il fallait que je défis quelqu'un. Le Lion a paru un peu agacé mais n'a pas posé de questions. J'ai pris ça pour un « oui ». Peut-être cherchait-t-il des adversaires à sa hauteur ?

Il me fallait affronter quelqu'un de fort capable de me faire déchanter, de me faire perdre ma prise sur la fusée en un mouvement de poignée. Je souhaitais me mesurer au professeur Jeritza mais il n'était pas présent. Du coup Felix me paraissait une alternative cohérente, Petra ayant vanté ses capacités. Je m'éloigne d'un pas pour repositionner mon corps en nage. Mes dents grincent, je déteste reculer. Il plisse ses prunelles fauves. Puis il mène un nouvel assaut, ne me laissant pas récupérer un brin de souffle. Je m'apprête à contrer mais il change de tactique et son épée d'entraînement fonde sur une ouverture. Elle s'abat sur mes flancs en un violent coup critique et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas me plaindre. Enfin, il se redresse et son arme désarçonne la mienne qui vole derrière moi.

J'ai perdu.

Je m'éponge le front, dégoûtée. Felix continue de m'examiner, l'air dubitatif. Ma langue claque contre mon palais. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Tu n'es pas une épéiste, m'assène-t-il avant de faire volte-face.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me montrer outrée ou inquiète. Certes, j'ai encore du mal à manœuvrer mon épée convenablement. Seulement sa remarque, son attitude... A-t-il déduit que je saurais utiliser d'autres armes ? Rien qu'en m'affrontant ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le défier... Il ne dit pas grand chose mais n'en pense pas moins j'imagine.

J'esquisse un pas pour sortir du terrain et... Aïe. Je me tiens les côtes. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte le fumier, surtout que je ne suis pas très résistante. Tellement de lacunes, j'en ai conscience maintenant que j'étudie l'art de la guerre. J'excelle en vitesse et ma technique est remarquable, enfin... Seulement avec mon arc ou une dague. Je suis endurante dans la survie, mais les blessures trop profondes me pénalisent. Enfin, je me suis frottée une fois à un évêque sombre adrestien. Mon organisme se souvient encore du supplice que j'ai ressenti en subissant l'un de ses sorts.

Je tâte la zone contusionnée en grimaçant. Je vais certainement avoir un bleu demain.

\- Vous ? aller voir Manuela.

Je sursaute et bondis en arrière, la main sur ma cuisse cherchant désespérément ma dague. Attendez, c'est ce bolide que je n'ai pas senti approché ?! Pourtant il est immense ! Il doit aisément atteindre les deux mètres. Ma réaction déplacée ne paraît pas le blesser. Ah mais... Cette couleur de peau et ces cheveux argentés...

\- Tu es le dusc... duscurien, je prononce difficilement.

Une fois de plus il ne s'offense pas. Au contraire, il s'écarte encore davantage. Il me sort une courte phrase en fódlien déformée par son horrible accent, du coup je ne pige rien. Néanmoins je comprends autre chose. Son attitude distante... Il donne l'impression de ne pas exister. Non, c'est pire que ça.

Il ne veut pas exister.

C'est pour cette raison que je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher. Et le fait qu'il s'excuse pour je ne sais quelle raison... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est « _le duscurien_ » dont tout le monde parle ? Cet homme est encore plus honni que moi, et j'ignore pourquoi. J'ai entendu parler d'un conflit entre Duscur et le Royaume de Faerghus, mais comme ça ne concernait pas Brigid et l'Empire je n'ai pas approfondi le sujet. Je le... regrette ? Est-ce ainsi que je me sens ? Dur à dire.

Je m'approche et tapote l'emplacement de son cœur. Il est si rigide sous mes doigts, et sa figure se dénoue pour révéler sa stupéfaction. Un étonnement comme j'en ai rarement vu. Ce type, il ne devrait pas avoir honte de ses origines. Je pars en m'efforçant de ne pas trop claudiquer. Pathétique. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester dans cet état, il faut que je passe à l'infirmerie. Je tilte alors. Manuela. Le duscurien l'a évoquée. Me conseillait-il d'aller la voir pour qu'elle me soigne ? Je me retourne. Il se tient en retrait et semble veiller sur Dimitri qui vient d'arriver. Le prince est en grande discussion avec une blonde. Le duscurien... J'aimerais bien connaître son prénom.

/

Je traverse lentement une bonne partie du Monastère pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Pourquoi cet endroit est-il aussi gigantesque ? Je croise des chevaliers de l'Ordre ainsi qu'une nuée d'étudiants de toutes les Maisons qui profitent de leur dimanche pour exercer je-ne-sais quelle activité. Parmi eux je reconnais Ignatz, un élève des Cerfs, celui que j'ai affronté pendant la bataille interclasse. Lui aussi, comme le duscurien, semble vouloir se fondre dans la masse. Hm ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de son prénom à lui ?

Et une autre question nettement plus importante envahit mon esprit. Elle survient à chaque fois que je croise les personnes présentes ce jour-là. Une question qui revient sans cesse depuis l'incident avec Claude.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été punie ? Ni extension de punition, ni cachot, ni convocation par Manuela ou Rhéa, ni expulsion. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Les personnes présentes ce jour là font comme si de rien n'était. Et ce type... Aurait-il gardé le silence ? Alors que je l'ai frappé si violemment ? C'est impensable.

Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage où se situent les bureaux des enseignants. Je snobe le couloir qui conduit à la bibliothèque. Je n'y ai plus mis les pieds depuis deux semaines. Je ne supporterai pas de recroiser Claude en ces lieux. Mon apprentissage du fódlien est donc en suspension. Par sa faute. Parce que sa bouche n'a pas voulu se fermer à temps. Ou parce que je n'ai pas su me contrôler ? Je ne sais plus. Je rabroue ma contrariété et poursuis ma route.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m' ? ?

Byleth sort d'une pièce avec Jeritza sur ses talons. Oh, il était donc là. Le professeur des Lions a le nez plongé dans un manuel et il traîne avec lui une impassibilité encore plus prononcée que la mienne. L'instructeur en combat armé lui emboîte le pas et répète sa demande d'un ton pressant. Je les laisse à leurs affaires et pénètre dans l'infirmerie. Ou plutôt dans un dépotoir. J'esquive de justesse des feuilles éparpillées au sol. S'y trouvent également une boîte de compresses, et... une bouteille vide ? Je la ramasse et l'examine. Elle porte l'étiquette « _Eau ?_ ». De l'eau ? Balivernes, même d'ici je peux reconnaître de l'hydromel. Alors comme ça Manuela serait une soûlarde ?

Une porte attenante s'ouvre sur mon professeur. Elle est en train de se moucher et ses yeux rougies se posent sur moi.

\- Oh, Akkira. Que puis-je pour vous ?

J'ai remarqué que Manuela adoptait un langage plus accessible les rares fois où nous nous retrouvons seules pour ses tutorats individuels. Elle jette son mouchoir et croise les mains devant elle, attendant patiemment une réponse.

\- Je me suis... hm...

Ne sachant comment l'expliquer, je saisis l'ourlet de mon uniforme et le relève jusqu'à la taille. Manuela semble un peu déconcertée par mon manque de pudeur, cependant elle ne s'en formalise pas.

\- Eh bien, eh bien.

Elle s'approche et m'incite à m'asseoir. Puis elle examine l'hématome congestionné. Il est encore frais et rouge mais je me suis assez familiarisée avec les plaies pour savoir qu'il va passer par de nombreuses couleurs avant de déserter mon épiderme. Elle fouille dans ses tiroirs et s'accroupit pour appliquer un onguent naturel sur ma blessure. Ses mains tremblent un peu et son nez renifle, signes évidents qu'elle est tourmentée par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Ses paupières gonflées divulguent des rides que je n'avais jamais remarquées. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Sentant que je l'analyse à outrance, elle relève son minois et me sourit. Je détourne le visage.

\- Comment se passe votre entraînement ?

Oui, je ne suis pas folle. Elle articule plus que lorsqu'elle fait cours à l'ensemble des Aigles. Elle me ménage, moi, le vilain petit canard.

\- Bien, je réponds simplement.

Pour m'occuper tandis qu'elle termine ses soins, j'arpente la pièce des yeux. De nombreux instruments empilés attirent mon attention. J'en reconnais quelques uns : un tambourin, un harpe, une vesse, un bendir, une guiterne... et... oh !

\- Vous aimez la ? ?

Je ne peux lutter contre l'attraction qui me lie au luth. Le luth qui me connecte à Brigid. Mon cœur fait une embardée et une fleur d'heliconia fleurit dans mon esprit. Je répète comme une automate le mot que je n'ai pas saisi :

\- « _Muzic ? _»

\- Mu-si-que. C'est ça.

Elle désigne tous les instruments et reprend en utilisant des termes plus ou moins simples. Je ne comprends pas tout mais je retiens que la lune précédente, celle de La Harpe, prônait la musique. Manuela dirigeait un opéra par le passé et en intégrant Garreg Mach, elle a voulu partager son amour pour la musique avec ses élèves. Les plus passionnés, dont Dorothea, l'ont accompagnée pour une représentation le mois dernier. Je n'en avais même pas entendu parler. Cela fait des semaines que ces instruments traînent là et attendent d'être rangés.

Je ne prononce pas un mot pendant son discours, trop obnubilée par l'instrument qui me ramène à tant de choses. Manuela pose une main douce sur ma mitaine et désigne le luth.

\- Je peux vous le ? si vous voulez.

\- Me le «_ pr... praiter _» ?

\- Prêter. Vous me le rendrez. Et n'oubliez pas d'apprendre le fódlien !

/

Je suis encore tout hébétée lorsque je quitte l'infirmerie, le luth serré contre ma poitrine. J'ignore ce que je suis en train de commettre à mon propre insu. Des milliards de mots me traversent l'esprit mais aucun d'entre eux ne peut expliquer ce qui m'arrive. C'est si risible, Akkira. Il s'agit que d'un bout de bois façonné et de quelques cordes. Rien de plus. Il ne ressemble même pas au luth qu'on fabrique nous-mêmes sur Brigid. Sa texture n'est pas la même, et les enluminures représentées ne m'évoquent rien. Néanmoins, pour rien au monde...

Pour rien au monde je ne le lâcherai.

J'éprouve le même sentiment de bien-être que lorsque j'ai retrouvé Petra. Le même que lorsque j'ai découvert la serre et que le garçon pistache s'est mis à parler. Depuis que j'ai ligoté l'instrument de mes bras, je vois des fleurs partout. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Les végétaux de mes contrées verdoient entre les pavés et m'indiquent un chemin. Alors j'emprunte ce sentier qu'ils me tracent comme si au bout je pouvais retrouver ceux que j'ai perdus depuis des années. J'accélère, me faufilant entre des prêtres et des écuyers, je survole les marches qui mènent au marché. J'évite de justesse une commerçante à la chevelure rose cerise.

\- Attention !

Je ne prends pas le temps de m'excuser et passe la herse ouverte durant la journée. Sur le pont-levis, je dépasse des marchants itinérants qui sont probablement venus négocier leur camelote. Je manque de défaillir d'allégresse lorsque j'aperçois des baobabs, des girofliers et des acacias tropicaux pousser dans les douves. Et... Oh, par tous les esprits...

Des fleurs de vanille...

Des fleurs de vanille !

**\- Maman..**.,je murmure la gorge nouée.

Je passe sous le châtelet d'entrée et quitte la voie pour cavaler dans l'herbe haute. Je suis envahie par un sentiment proche de l'adrénaline ce qui éclipse la douleur dans mes cotes. Ça tourbillonne dans mon ventre, c'en est presque terrifiant. Mes pas foulent l'herbe et les plantes sont de plus en plus présentes. Je les suis, déboulant dans une vaste prairie qui borde les remparts du Monastère. Et...

Et puis tout s'arrête. Tout ce qui me relie à ma patrie s'efface petit à petit. Les plantes rétrécissent pour redevenir graines et se couche sous la terre. Personne... personne ne m'attendait à l'arrivée. Je halète, prêtre à être cisaillée par un tourment interne qui teinterait le paysage en rouge.

Cependant, il n'en est rien.

Car les Esprits sont là. Celui du Vent fait voleter mes longs cheveux dans mon dos et tente de défaire les nattes sur les côtés de mon crâne pour me taquiner. Quant à celui de la Terre, il courtise mes sens pour pouvoir s'accoupler avec ma peau. Je ne le rejette pas et retire mes bottes. Aussitôt l'humidité du sol, qui s'est imbibée de la pluie de la veille, vient accoler mes orteils. C'est si moelleux, si délectable. Mes yeux se ravitaillent avec le paysage dépossédé de toute architecture. C'est absurde, il suffit que je me retourne pour apercevoir la façade de Garreg Mach. Néanmoins je me laisse volontiers envoûtée par la Nature.

Je me dirige vers l'arbre le plus proche et... oh ! Là-bas ! Cette forêt de haute futaie, je l'ai déjà aperçue quelque part. Mais oui, c'était sur le tableau de cet Ignatz ! Il ne semblait pas en être très fier et essayait de le cacher à la vue d'autrui. Cependant, moi je l'ai vu. Cela signifie qu'il est venu jusqu'ici pour peindre tranquillement. C'est fou, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait sortir à proximité de l'enceinte du Monastère. En tout cas je comprends mieux pourquoi je me souviens de son prénom. Je dois éprouver inconsciemment un semblant d'intérêt pour ceux qui admirent la Nature.

Je mords le manche du luth en faisant attention à ne pas détériorer les cordes et grimpe dans l'arbre en un rien de temps. Je repère une branche maîtresse assez large et gravite jusqu'à elle. Elle est parfaite, je peux m'adosser au tronc et même allonger mes jambes devant moi. L'arrière du crâne appuyée contre le végétal, j'inspire profondément. Aaah... Je suis aussi envoûtée que lorsque j'ai découvert la serre. La Nature apaise mes vices, notamment ma fureur. D'ici j'ai une meilleure vue sur ce qui m'entoure. Je crois apercevoir le duscurien occupé à défricher les mauvaises herbes. Cette fois il s'adonne en solitaire à cette activité. D'autres employés de Garreg Mach s'affairent au loin.

Mes doigts flattent les quinze cordes paresseusement, comme s'ils espéraient ne jamais rompre le contact. Mon autre main est occupée à régler les chevilles. Le luth, la musique. Cela me ramène inévitablement à ma tante, la mère de Petra. Combien de fois l'ai-je observée en train de jouer ? Seule ou accompagnée par ma cousine et moi, en tête à tête avec l'océan ou face aux brigilènes. Son talent était reconnu par tous, elle était capable de d'enchanter n'importe quel esprit. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me remémorer sa voix. En vain. Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai placé mon enfance en confinement. Je me suis refusée cet élan de faiblesse, bannissant les pensées qui pouvaient me ralentir. Pourtant, là, j'ai vraiment envie de...

Mes doigts pincent doucement les cordes et ressuscitent la mélodie de ma tante. Oui... Même si mon esprit est dénaturé, mon corps, lui, s'en souvient. Mes phalanges s'agitent lentement sur la frette et ma bouche... Ma bouche s'active pour entonner à voix haute le couplet :

**Les souvenirs retirent le sol sous mes pieds. **

Lorsque j'étais dans la forêt avec Shamir, cette phrase seule a suffi à me convaincre que mes pleurs ne ramènerait personne. Que mes réminiscences me feraient souffrir si je ne le reléguais pas au dernier plan.

**Dans la cuisine, une chaise de plus dont tu n'as plus besoin.**

Tout ce que j'ai perdu...

**Et tu es en colère, et tu devrais l'être, ce n'est pas juste. **

Oui, ce n'est pas juste... Ce qui arrive aux brigilènes depuis plus de quatre siècles n'est pas juste ! Mes doigts pincent plus sèchement les cordes. Ma colère, ma fureur, ma soif de vengeance. Tout cela est tellement légitimé dans un monde aussi calomnieux...

**Juste parce que tu ne peux pas le voir, ne veut pas dire que ça n'est pas là.**

Que ça n'est pas là... Ma famille... Et mon animosité se décompose en engrais pour nourrir une autre émotion. Celle qui est survenue il y a deux semaines à la bibliothèque. Elle grandit, bourgeonne et fleurit.

La Tristesse.

J'ouvre les yeux et le spectacle qui m'accueille est à couper le souple. Tout autour de moi ont germé des fleurs de frangipanier. J'en suis profondément émue. Si la fleur de vanille représente ma mère à mes yeux, celle du frangipanier caractérise ma tante. Cette tante qui a survécu mais qui s'est vidée de son âme après avoir perdu son mari, sa fille et d'autres membres des siens. Mes lèvres tremblent. Tatie... J'aimerais tellement que tu m'entendes chanter. Ma voix n'est pas aussi harmonieuse que la tienne, tu sais que je préférerais la danse. Mais si cela pouvait t'aider à retrouver goût en la vie... Comment vas-tu ? Comment vont les autres ? Bon sang ce que vous me manquez tous...

La gorge nouée, je poursuis en entamant le refrain :

**Qui se soucie si une lumière de plus s'éteint ?**

**Dans un ciel d'un million d'étoiles,**

**Il scintille, il scintille.**

**Qui se soucie de quand le temps de quelqu'un se finit ?**

**Si « un instant » est tout ce que nous sommes,**

**Nous sommes plus rapides, plus rapides que le temps.**

**Qui se soucie si une lumière de plus s'éteint ?**

Cette chanson... Elle prend nettement plus d'ampleur aujourd'hui, chaque terme me parle. «_ Qui se soucie si une lumière de plus s'éteint ?_ »Alors, pour la conclure, j'ajoute ma propre phrase à l'édifice :

**Et bien moi.**

Je m'arrête et ne suis pas surprise de constater que mes visions florales ont disparu. Une larme glisse le long de ma joue. Je la cueille et l'observe sur mon ongle. J'ignore ce que je dois penser de cette tristesse. Je suis l'ombre, je n'ai besoin que de la colère, de l'avidité et de la luxure pour contrebalancer les deux autres pêchés. Pour avancer, la tristesse ne sert à rien. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce moment, cette chanson, n'était pas une erreur ?

\- « **Et bien moi** » quoi ? Il n'y a pas de suite ?

Je sursaute comme je n'ai jamais sursauté de ma vie. J'agrippe férocement le fût de l'arbre pour ne pas chuter et l'un de mes ongles se casse. Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ? Quelqu'un m'a écoutée ? Je m'étais pourtant assurée d'être seule avec la Nature. Je me penche et une silhouette se dessine dans les hautes herbes. Je ne l'avais pas aperçue car elle était allongée jusqu'à lors.

Oh.

Non.

Oh bon sang de bois de cerf !

De tous les individus présents au sein du Monastère, personnel compris, il fallait que je tombe sur LUI.

Le numéro deux sur ma liste de personne à abattre, derrière Edelgard.

Claude von Riegan.

Rien que d'évoquer son nom dans ma tête fait fourmiller mes doigts. Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré que la future impératrice et son toutou maléfique assistent à toute la scène.

Et puis ça me frappe, telle une lame aqueuse qui percute un voilier. A l'instant, ce qu'il vient de dire...

Je place le manche du luth dans ma bouche et change de position. Je bascule en arrière dans le vide, crochète la branche au dernier moment pour me retrouver suspendue à la force de mes poignées. Enfin je relâche le tout et atterris non loin du Cerf. Je grimace, j'avais oublié ma blessure. Il baille et s'étire nonchalamment. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agit d'un noble... Non, d'un futur duc souverain ! Ses manières sont beaucoup moins sophistiquées que celles de Ferdinand. Au loin je reconnais la carrure du duscurien. Un étranger, comme moi. Je prononce sans quitter son dos du regard :

**\- Vous parlez le brigilien** ?

\- Hm ? Pardon, je ne vous ai pas compris.

Cette fois je ne peux y échapper. Je me tourne vers Claude qui semble un peu désorienté. Je plisse le nez. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Tout à l'heure, il a compris la phrase que j'ai ajoutée à la chanson. « _Eh bien moi _». Se fiche-t-il de moi ? Bon sang ce que je le déteste... Je répète cette fois en fódlien :

\- Vous parlez le brigilien ?

\- Oh, je ne ? pas cela, ce serait très ? de ma part. Je ne connais que quelques mots.

Quelques mots ? Je le dévisage. Comment c'est possible ? Il n'existe aucun manuel d'apprentissage du brigilien à la bibliothèque, ni d'aucune autre langue d'ailleurs hormis le fódlien. Son sourire m'indique qu'il n'est pas disposé à en dire davantage si je ne lui pose pas de questions. Un silence pesant s'installe. Seuls le bruissement des rameaux et des feuillages sont perceptibles, ainsi que les hululements des chouettes du Monastère. On s'observe à distance. Si tu cherches à savoir qui pourra garder le silence le plus longtemps possible, tu vas être servi. Il m'arrivait de ne pas prononcer un mot pendant plus d'un mois lorsque je sillonnais les forêts.

\- C'était une belle musique.

Il a craqué le premier en chuchotant. Il hoche la tête et ferme les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir. Ah. «_ C'était_ », le passé de « _c'est_ ». Et le terme « _musique_ », c'est Manuela qui vient de me l'inculquer. « _C'était une belle musique._ » Je ne sais que répondre à ça, je ne m'attendais pas à un compliment venant de sa part. Je me ronge le pouce avant de poursuivre :

\- Vous étez... étiez là depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le début. Je m'étais ? dans ?' ?.

Oula, ne t'emballe pas avec des termes trop complexes, je ne capte plus rien là. Je dois sacrément froncer les sourcils car il se met à pouffer. Nulle trace de moquerie, juste un rire. Il désigne l'herbe près de l'arbuste.

\- Je dormais là avant que vous n'arriviez, reprend-t-il.

\- Vous donc avez tout enten... entendi ?

\- « Entendu ». Oui, j'ai tout entendu.

Et ce n'est pas la gêne qui va le faire flancher. L'idée de s'excuser de son impolitesse n'a même pas dû lui traverser l'esprit. Ce garçon n'a aucune retenue verbale. Ni même physique d'ailleurs, le voilà qu'il croise les bras derrière sa tête. Que peut-il bien vouloir ? Je déglutis en réalisant que c'est cette question qu'il m'a posée la première fois où nous nous sommes parlés. Je m'en fichais autant que du culte de la déesse, donc c'est pour dire, mais à présent... Mes ongles se plantent dans mes paumes gantées. Je fonde sur lui avec l'intention de le mettre en garde, de le menacer pour qu'il ne m'approche plus et puis...

Et puis je m'immobilise à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses mèches. Nattées. Je tends la main pour attraper la petite tresse mais retiens mon geste de justesse. Cette façon de natter ses cheveux... Je n'en reviens pas...

\- Brigid..., je murmure simplement puisque mon vocabulaire s'est tari sous la stupeur.

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir avant ?! La réponse me vient aussitôt : parce que, contrairement à Ignatz, je ne lui prêtais absolument aucun intérêt jusqu'à lors. Il hausse les sourcils puis sourit encore plus et ne prend pas la peine de reculer alors que je suis si proche de lui. A présent que je me tiens là, je note qu'il garde encore quelques séquelles de mon coup de poing. La commissure de ses lèvres est bleutée ce qui contraste avec le cuivre de sa peau. Ses deux émeraudes sondent mon regard. Je n'y décèle ni froideur ni chaleur, ni rancune alors que je l'ai quand même frappé de toutes mes forces.

\- « **Et bien moi **», rabâche-t-il dans ma langue. C'est tout ce que j'ai compris. De quoi parliez-vous ?

De la curiosité. Voilà ce qui remplit ses yeux et qui tente de m'avaler. Je plisse le nez. Tu crois que je vais te répondre ? Alors que toi-même tu ne te dévoiles pas ? Tu penses que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue ? Je reprends ma route, le bouscule d'un coup d'épaule et quitte, à contrecœur, cet espace verdoyant pour regagner le Monastère.

/

_La musique._

_J'ai souri en écrivant ce passage. Si je ne me remémore pas avec une grande pertinence des cinq années qui ont précédé mon entrée à Garreg Mach, je me souviens précisément de ce moment. Je revois ces fleurs, celles affiliées à ma famille._

_Tu sais, j'ai toujours essayé de faire bonne figure en entonnant cette mélodie devant toi. Seulement, il m'arrive encore de verser des larmes en la chantant. L'esprit de l'Eau est là pour accompagner ma nostalgie._

_En parlant d'eau, c'est un véritable déluge qui s'est abattu sur le Monastère à la fin du mois de juin. Le ciel déversait sa peine sur le monde et coulait au même rythme que les larmes d'un certain étudiant aux taches de rousseur._

_Une saison des pluies inattendue venait de débuter._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Heureusement que Claude n'est pas rancunier car ce n'est pas Akkira qui serait allée s'excuser pour son coup de poing xD

Reprenons dans l'ordre. Plusieurs membres des Lions de saphir font leurs apparitions au début du chapitre, Akkira affronte même Felix... et se fait battre à plate couture, évidemment ! On parle de Felix quand même ! Notre jeune effrontée fait la connaissance de Dedue, qui est également un personnage que j'affectionne énormément. Puis on débouche sur toute la seconde partie du chapitre consacrée à une seule chose : la musique. C'est elle qui connecte Akkira à sa famille, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage, je l'avais en tête depuis le début de la fic. Akkira retrouve ainsi un morceau de son existence qu'elle avait banni pour ne pas souffrir et avancer. Évidemment il a fallu que Claude soit allongé dans l'herbe haute ! Comment cela se fait-il qu'il connaisse quelques mots de brigilien ? Et qu'il ait natté sa tresse à leur façon ? Mystère !

Merci de me suivre, je vous dis à bientôt ! Portez-vous bien ! :)

**Chapitre 7 : Parler**

Ciaossu !


	8. Parler

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Je tiens avant tout à remercier **Mijoqui** et **Zakuro Kagame** pour leurs reviews. Ca me motive à fond pour la suite, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer :3 Et ça me fait du bien d'avoir des avis constructifs ! Voici les réponses à vos commentaires :

**Mijoqui** : Aha mais le truc de fou c'est que j'avais placé le surnom "pistache" avant de rezieuter les soutiens de Hapi et de Ashe xD Du coup je me suis dit que ça tombait bien, que le surnom devait être pas trop mal pour être utilisé par les développeurs ! Ouais le niveau en fódlien d'Akkira est en stand by comme tu as pu le constater. Elle ne veut plus aller à la bibliothèque et elle est en froid avec Petra (puis de toute manière elle ne veut plus empiéter sur ses études). Ouais aha on ne changera pas Claude xD Merci beaucoup, ce passage me tenait vraiment à coeur :3 Et merci pour ton soutien !

**Zak** : Aaaaaah toutes ces reviews *émue de la mort* Comme promis je vais répondre à chacune d'entre elles du coup accroche bien ta ceinture xD

Review 1 : Aaaaaah tes compliments sur mon style, je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir dans tous tes commentaires ! Je pense que tu l'as ressenti, pour avoir grandi dans la campagne montagneuse, j'ai énormément d'affection pour la nature. C'est sûrement aussi pour ça que j'ai eu un coup de coeur pour Petra et sa patrie. Hhéhé, petit clin d'oeil à Constance *coucou* ! Et quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que nous verrons ce nom apparaître dans ma fic *smile*. En ce qui concerne El, je crois que tu as une partie de ta réponse avec les chapitres suivants xD Mais comme je t'ai dit par MP, la relation Akkira/El sera très particulière !

Review 2 : Ouais mes chapitres sont assez longs, pourtant j'essaie de faire plus courts que ce à quoi je suis habituée xD (8000 mots). Contente que tu apprécies l'évolution d'Akkira, moi-même j'ai eu envie de lui mettre des tartes dans les premiers chapitres car elle est très autocentrée. Ouais SHAMIR ! Aaaah ce personnage est tellement classe ! Pour son histoire et sa place dans ma fic par rapport au jeu je pense que tu as eu ta réponse en MP :3. Akkira a beaucoup appris à ses côtés, et pas forcément que des bonnes choses ! Faut dire que Shamir ce n'est pas sa mère, mais une Mercenaire (oh ça rime !) Aaah l'art des ellipses, je ne pensais pas le maîtriser mais si tu as apprécié c'est que ça devait aller x)

Review 3 : Héhé je suis heureuse si tu as apprécié les retrouvailles avec cette chère Shamir ! Elle est fidèle à elle-même et franchement j'adore les faire interagir ensemble xD Owiii l'entrée à la Edelgard, bien charismatique comme il faut ! Akkira a direct senti qu'elle avait de la prestance ! Même si de prime abord Akkira a sérieusement envie de lui faire la peau, elle se rend compte que ça ne va pas être possible dans l'immédiat. Qu'elle va devoir peaufiner son plan. Aaaah mais à qui donc s'adresse Akkira ? J'aime laisser planer le mystère UwU !

Review 4 : Aha j'adore, on sent tout ton amour pour Edelgard dans chacun des commentaires x3 C'est excellent ! J'écris souvent mes récits au présent pour le rendre encore plus immersif mais je t'avoue que du coup je galère un peu pour les passages au passé xD (genre pour conjuguer les verbes au bon temps). Je prends plus de temps pour les passages des batailles/combats, ce n'est pas ce avec quoi je suis le plus à mon aise. Du coup merci pour tes remarques :3 Ah purée Ignatz, m'en parle pas xD Je me demande comment Akkira peut lui trouver de "l'intérêt" dans les chapitres qui ont suivi le 4ème. Mais ça m'a fait du bien qu'elle l'appelle "le binoclard" xD Oui c'est bien Luna l'OC de LCDAH, tu as vu juste ! :3 Ouais, *coucou Manuela* Aaaah tu m'as contaminée je n'arrête pas de faire coucou à tout le monde xD Ouaip, désolée pour Byleth, c'est bien un homme :3 *imagine Byleth M avec une paire de seins* Ohmygad. Hello Claude xD

Review 5 : C'est trop la vie les reaction live, j'adore faire ça (et en recevoir) xD J'avoue, c'est exactement ! C'est toi, Akkira, la plus insupportable de la fic xD Comme tu dis elle peut attendre que tout le monde soit partie pour aller à la bibliothèque. Mais je pense qu'elle a tellement pas envie de revoir Claude, qu'elle n'y va pas, elle a le sentiment qu'il serait capable de débarquer à 3h du mat xD Tu m'as tuée avec ton ship Akkira/Petra xD Owiiii la BO de FE3H :3 Elle est tellement géniale, il y a plein de musiques qui m'ont marquée ! Comme tu l'as parfaitement souligné, Petra est plus mature qu'Akkira. Même si elle conserver ce côté fier propre aux brigilènes, elle veut faire comprendre à Akkira que la guerre n'est pas une solution que les crimes du père Bergliez ne sont pas ceux de Caspar. Et je suis hyper contente si tu l'apprécies :3 Aaaah tu m'as fait plaisir avec ton analyse des persos "en cage". C'est TOUT A FAIT CA (oui je le mets en majuscules). Akkira est encore autocentrée à ce stade, du coup elle ne voit pas les problèmes des autres ! Et pourtant elle est loin d'être la seule à souffrir, j'ajouterais même que son passé est loin d'être le pire ! Pour Claude, je pense qu'il a voulu trouver un sujet d'accroche pour intéresser Akkira et pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée xD On sent qu'il n'a pas percuté que cela pouvait lui faire du mal, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'a pas réagi quand elle l'a frappé. Ouais nan Akkira va pas te taper Jeralt s'il te plaît xD Pour te dire à quel point son esprit est un peu détraqué avec ce qu'elle a vécu dans la forêt, elle se fiche de l'âge des gens. NON PAS HUBERT NON PLUS AKKIRA ! Ouiii Ashe :3 Quel amour ce perso *coucou Mijoqui*

Review 6 :Je suis surprise que tu ne trouves pas Felix fort car à mes yeux c'est l'un des meilleurs xD Il a de la force, il est rapide, puis c'est la meilleure unité en tant que fossoyeur (à mes yeux :3). Ouais ça sent la peine de coeur pour Manuela, bien vu ! Ahaha mais ouiiii on dirait une petite enfant *tapote la tête d'Akkira qui essaie de la mordre*. Ouais Claude qui s'allonge dans l'herbe tranquille, dans ce domaine il fait la paire avec Linhardt xD Ouais nan faut pas assez de qualifier Ignatz, y a même pas d'adjectifs qui lui vont à celui là xD OWI LA BO DE FE3H (acte 2) ! Ouais ça permet de souffler un peu, surtout pour Akkira qui commence à reprendre contact acte les moeurs de son pays, en l'occurrence la musique brigilène. Hihi, pour le garçon aux taches de rousseur tu auras ta réponse en début de chapitre ;) En tout cas je te remercie pour tous ces chouettes commentaires qui font tellement rire (et tellement plaisir) !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

**Parler**

Il n'est pas là.

J'étais persuadée de le trouver ici. Cela fait quelques jours que je le cherche.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Depuis l'épisode de la chanson, j'ai une folle envie de parler de plante, de nature. Il va sans dire que cet élan de loquacité m'a désarçonnée. Comme je suis toujours plus ou moins en froid avec Petra, j'ai choisi les murs de ma chambre comme confident. Je leur ai dépeint la scène onirique à laquelle j'ai assistée. J'ai rapidement désenchantée face au problème qui se posait alors : impossible de partager quoique ce soit avec une tapisserie inerte. Partager... Voilà bien un truc dont je n'étais plus capable. Seulement ce besoin irrépressible était là, logé chaudement au fond de mes entrailles. Et il remontait. Il escaladait mes organes internes, assoiffé qu'il était de liberté. Il fallait que je sorte ces émotions virulentes au visage de quelqu'un et qu'il... qu'il m'écoute ? Qu'il me réponde ? Était-ce vraiment cela que j'attendais ? Comment savoir ?

Il n'y avait pas trente six mille façons de le découvrir : je devais essayer. J'ai aussitôt pensé au garçon de la serre, celui aux beaux yeux vert pistache et aux taches de son. Non seulement il semblait avoir la même passion que moi mais en plus il n'était pas aussi fuyant que les autres. Je me suis alors ruée vers la serre, poussée par cette impulsion inattendue.

Mais il n'était pas là.

J'appris plus tard par Manuela que les Lions de saphir étaient partis avec l'arrière-garde pour s'occuper d'un certain Seigneur Lonato sur la voie Magdred. Ce dernier aurait levé des troupes contre l'Église de Seiros. Comme le garçon que je cherchais ne figurait nulle part dans le Monastère, j'ai présumé qu'il faisait partie de cette Maison. Manuela a dû croire que j'étais inquiète pour les Lions car elle a ajouté que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, que Catherine, un Chevalier Saint, les accompagnait.

Après notre discussion, je suis allée un peu marcher sous le déluge. L'esprit de l'Eau, présent sous forme de pluie, m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. A trouver une solution. J'ai alors songé « _Qui pouvait remplacer ce garçon ? Ignatz ? Hm... Pas certaine qu'il ait les épaules pour subir l'agression verbale que je réservais au tacheté. Le duscurien ? Il colle sans arrêt l'héritier du Royaume. Depuis que le temps s'est inexplicablement aligné avec la lune d'août – alors que nous sommes en juin - il ne sort plus beaucoup dans la prairie. Et impossible de le déloger de son prince. Arf, je vais devoir attendre le retour de mission des Lions !_ »

Et les Lions sont rentrés.

Alors de nouveau je me suis précipitée vers la serre.

Et nous y voilà. Sauf qu'il n'est pas là. Toujours pas.

Merde alors, il est où ce garçon ?! L'agacement agit sur mes poings qui se crispent. Alors que j'ai tant besoin de m'exprimer... Les mots si souvent ignorés par ma bouche s'empilent à présent dans ma gorge. Mon larynx gonfle d'heure en heure. Je ne peux plus attendre...

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

La responsable de la serre. Je m'apprête à l'envoyer paître mais un signal d'alerte s'active dans ma tête. Celui-là même qui tente d'apprendre de mes erreurs. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : la violence qui résulte de ma colère ubiquiste ne m'a apporté que des problèmes à Garreg Mach. Calme-toi Akkira... Songe... Songe à ces fleurs qui sont apparues dans le Monastère lorsque tu tenais ce luth entre tes doigts. Leurs pétales, véritable nappes truculentes. Un havre de béatitude à portée de regard. Et alors comme par enchantement, mon irritation s'amoindrit un peu. La botaniste attend ma réponse, un poil intriguée.

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Où est... hm...

Je ne sais même pas son prénom, à ce garçon.

\- Où est œil... yeux verts ?

Elle rajuste sa coiffe qui dissimule sa chevelure et énumère quelques identités qui me sont inconnues. Comment savoir laquelle est la bonne ? Je me mordille l'ongle mais il n'y a plus grand chose à ronger. Je lui fais signe que ça ira comme ça et prends congé. Je m'accroupis devant une petite parcelle de terre, celle justement où le garçon pistache m'a apostrophée il y a quelques semaines. Son air timide, la candeur de sa voix. Il était agréable à écouter. Je tends la paume vers les minuscules germes. Au toucher je peux juger que la terre vient d'être cultivée. Une petite pancarte indique que des graines de baies de Morfis ont été plantées. Qui est-ce qui s'est occupé de cette plantation à sa place ? D'ailleurs où est-il bon sang ? Est-ce qu'il serait mort pendant cette mission ? Je m'agrippe les tempes. C'est n'importe quoi, vraiment. Depuis quand j'encombre ma cervelle avec ce genre de questions ?

\- Oh, Akkira ! C'est vous qui ? comme ça ? ?

Une tête surgit des feuillages et me file une chair de poule de tous les diables. Linhardt. Il baille, à moitié dans les vapes. Sacré nom de... Je me demande parfois ce qui me retient d'assassiner toutes les personnes du Monastère qui m'ont fait sursauter... J'invite mentalement mes pulsions meurtrières à ronger leur frein avant de répéter le terme qui ne me fait pas partie de mon maigre vocabulaire fódlien :

\- «_ Graugner_ ? »

\- Grogner. Comme l'animal. Vous pouvez le refaire s'il vous plaît ? Avec un peu de chance je m'endormirais en ? qu'il s'agit de l'emblème de la Bête.

Je lis sur ses lèvres qui déblatèrent des syllabes paresseusement. Il est facile à comprendre ce garçon. Et le terme « _emblème _» est sur la bouche de la moitié des étudiants, c'est l'un des premiers que j'ai acquis ici. Il... Hé ? Son buste vient de flancher droit dans ma direction. Sa tête heurte ma poitrine. Attendez, vient-il vraiment de s'endormir ?! Comme ça ? Deux secondes après avoir posé un point à sa phrase ? C'est du délire... A moins que... Par réflexe, je tâte son cou à la recherche du pouls carotidien. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que mes yeux sont capables d'annihiler les gens maintenant. Ça n'arrangerait pas mes affaires...

Boum boum.

Non il n'est pas mort. Juste... étrangement assoupi. Je tire rudement sur ses cheveux vert fougère pour le déloger de mes miches. Des cernes noircissent sa peau laiteuse. Je lui administre une pichenette sur le front.

\- Hé !

\- Où est mon ? ? balbutie-t-il.

Son « _oreiller_ » ? Ah je crois qu'il s'agit de la literie sur laquelle on repose nos trombines. Faut-il que je lui dise que son oreiller ce sont mes seins ? Je le tire un peu plus sèchement encore et lui tapote la joue.

\- Le garçon aux yeux verts avec les taches qui... hm... qui vient ici, il est mort ?

Il se frotte les paupières.

\- Ah vous voulez parler d'Ashe ? Non, non, il n'est pas mort. Hm... J'ignore où il se trouve. J'étais en ? de lire ce livre avec Luna et puis elle a pris ? pour ?' ? de son état. Peut-être que vous pourriez le trouver à la ? ?

Bon sang, je n'ai pas tout saisi, même en lorgnant constamment sur ses lèvres. Il s'étire puis saisit le livre qu'il a évoqué, je suppose. Dans le titre je ne comprends que le mot « _emblème_ » et « _bête_ ». Il l'ouvre et se fait absorber par les pages qui le peuplent. C'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Je claque des doigts pour récupérer son attention et, pour la millième fois depuis que j'ai intégré Garreg Mach, je répète le terme qui m'a échappé :

\- La «_ Katédral_ » ?

/

S'il y a bien un lieu dans ce Monastère qui me passe par dessus la tête, c'est la Cathédrale. Voir autant de personnes qui remettent leur destin aux mains d'une déesse... Quelle ânerie. Ils devraient agir par eux-mêmes au lieu d'attendre qu'une entité indiscernable les guide. J'ai croisé bon nombre de croyants pendant mon périple dans les territoires de Hevring. Déjà à l'époque leurs psaumes me faisaient halluciner. Ici le phénomène est centuplé. Normal, c'est ici que se situe l'Eglise de Seiros, noyau des dogmes du continent.

Seulement mon œsophage est tellement encombré que je ne peux plus avaler quoi que ce soit. Chaque lettre est en train de s'imprimer dans ma trachée. Par conséquent, s'il faut m'engouffrer dans ce lieu qui hérisse tous les poils de mon corps pour retrouver le garçon tacheté, je le ferai. Il manquerait plus que je tombe sur Rhéa ou Seteth et là ce serait le pompon...

Trempée jusqu'aux os, je traverse le pont qui mène à la Cathédrale. La vue est prenante d'ici, cependant la grisaille des nuages camoufle l'arrondi pondéré des montagnes d'Oghma. Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre et déboule sous le porche.

\- Attendez mademoiselle !

Un prêtre me barre la route. Lorsqu'il aperçoit mon tatouage sous l'œil droit, la déconsidération qu'il porte pour mon peuple devient hautement perceptible. En fervent dévot et adorateur de la déesse, il ne doit pas voir d'un bon œil ceux qui ne prêchent pas les mêmes croyances. Il m'assène une remarque incompréhensible et comme je ne réagis pas il désigne mon accoutrement. Chaque centimètre de mon corps dégouline sur le carrelage. Pour ne pas m'attirer plus que nécessaire les foudres de l'Église, je ramène mes cheveux par dessus l'épaule et les essore. Des trombes d'eau éclaboussent ses mocassins. Ah mince... Puis ses prunelles méprisantes dégringolent sur mon corps, comme attirer par... Hrm. Je crois que cette tête scandalisée n'augure absolument rien de bon.

\- Mademoiselle, voyons !

Il ajoute une phrase quasiment indéchiffrable. Si j'interprète bien – vaste plaisanterie -... je devrais mieux me tenir ici, au plus proche de la déesse ? Ah ah. Parce qu'il est capable de la voir lui ? Je baisse la tête pour essayer de repérer mon erreur, une de plus. Aaaah je vois. Comme l'esprit de l'Eau s'est montré généreux et qu'il m'a copieusement arrosée, mon uniforme est transparent. Notamment le haut qui est blanc. Agacée d'être retenue pour une broutille pareille je croise les bras sur ma poitrine visible. C'est mon mamelon qui le met dans un état pareil ? Il ne faut pas être si prude. Il hésite, puis finit par me laisser entrer, visiblement plus irrité que moi encore.

J'entre dans la nef centrale et mes yeux partent en chasse du dénommé Ashe. Pas de chance, ils rencontrent avant tout la responsable de la chorale. Et qui dit chorale dit musique. Musique, luth, nature. Par tous les esprits, l'alphabet vient de franchir les amygdales et se propage sur ma langue. Je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. L'avidité cette fois est d'un tout autre type. Je ne souhaite pas supprimer des gardes impériaux. Je veux... Où est ce gosse nom de... Le voilà, assis sur un banc ! Malheureusement il n'est pas seul. Luna se tient derrière lui. Annie ou Annette, je ne sais toujours pas, et une demoiselle aux longs cheveux châtains clairs l'entourent. Tant pis, il faut que je parle !

Je veux parler !

Là voilà, cette nouvelle forme d'avidité. Cette pensée m'effare totalement et fragilise mon désir de rester une ombre. Néanmoins, je ne peux la refréner. Je me précipite vers le petit groupe et me plante face au garçon. Il a le visage plongé entre les mains. Des prunelles acier, bleu paon et lilas me détaillent de la tête au pied. Mince, ma poitrine. Je noue mes bras de nouveau avant de lancer, la voix entaillée par tous les mots qui ne demandent qu'une chose : la liberté.

\- Ashe !

Les épaules du concerné se dénouent pour le laisser se redresser contre le dossier du banc. Alors je... Oh... Les lettres se fanent sur mes lèvres. L'esprit de l'Eau s'est infiltré dans ce lieu de culte pour se répandre sur ses joues parsemées de tache de rousseur. Sa tristesse se manifeste d'une telle façon que j'en suis chamboulée. Elle pénètre mon âme, trouve la chambre de mon empathie et lui caresse le front. Et elle lui dit «_ Observe. Tu n'es pas la seule à être tourmentée dans ce monde._ »

Sa voix fragile qui m'expose ce qu'il entreprend dans la serre, la passion qui se dégage de lui, celle-là même que je voulais inconsciemment égalée, et son indulgence. Et à présent ses jolis yeux pistache inondés par le chagrin. Non... Ce garçon...

Ce garçon ne peut pas pleurer. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire... Il ne le mérite pas. Rien ni personne ne devrait autant l'affliger. Il passe le dos de sa main sur son visage. Puis il la consulte les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne cautionnait pas la présence de ses larmes.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je-je vous prie de m'excuser toutes les quatre.

Il se lève et s'enfonce vers le choeur de la Cathédrale. Ce garçon... Que lui est-il arrivé ? Où est passée sa bonne humeur ? Je scrute mes pieds, songeuse. Mon envie de m'exprimer fourmille contre mes gencives, toutefois il va falloir que je l'étouffe pour le moment. Je ne suis pas digne de l'encombrer avec des paroles incohérentes qui me surprendront moi-même. Je glisse un regard vers les trois consolatrices. Annette/Annie et l'autre élève semblent inquiètes. Quant à Luna, elle ne fait pas attention à moi. Son regard suit la trajectoire d'Ashe. Je plisse le front. Quelque chose m'intrigue dans son expression. Quelque chose qui se trouve être le propre reflet de mon état d'esprit. Oh... Je crois savoir.

Elle non plus ne se sent pas digne d'Ashe. Mais pour quelles raisons ?

/

_La lune des Chapelets faisaient tinter ses grains, tel un gong qui sonnait l'heure des certificats de classes novices. Je fus l'une des dernières de ma Maison à le passer, et encore là ma réussite ne fut pas éclatante. Même en m'exerçant tous les jours à l'épée, je peinais à me sentir à l'aise, les aptitudes de Mercenaire ayant été marquées au fer rouge dans mes gestes. A la fin du mois de juin, j'obtins enfin la classe d'épéiste là où des prodiges comme Edelgard avaient déjà le certificat de classes intermédiaires dans leur ligne de mire. Quant à Petra, elle me surprit en acquérant la classe de combattant et en maniant la hache. Plus que jamais, je percevais cette terre retournée puis creusée qui persistait entre nous._

_Les chapelets finirent par porter leurs oraisons à leur paroxysme. Les prières s'aventurèrent dans le ciel pour chasser les nimbostratus, en vain. La pluie faisait barrage à la nouvelle lune, celle de La Céruléenne. Durant la première semaine de juillet, les averses façonnèrent une brume qui permit à quelques étudiants de se dérober à la vue d'autrui. _

_/_

Disparus.

Voilà bien un mot que j'ai fini par assimiler à force de l'entendre à longueur de journée. Tout comme quelques synonymes. Introuvables, volatilisés. Seteth est dans tous ses états et il n'est pas rare de le voir déambuler dans tout le Monastère. Quasiment la totalité des Chevaliers de l'Ordre sont présents pour protéger Rhéa mais aussi pour rechercher activement les sept personnes qui manquent à l'appel depuis quatre jours. Il faut dire qu'il y a urgence si on considère les rangs sociaux des disparus.

Edelgard von Hresvelg. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Claude von Riegan.

Les trois héritiers, rien que ça. Si les pays auxquels ils sont affiliés apprennent leur absence, je pense que c'en est fini de l'Église de Seiros.

Linhardt, Ashe et Hilda, la jeune fille aux couettes roses que j'ai croisée à mon arrivée, sont également introuvables. Et Byleth, le professeur des Lions, aussi. C'est un certain Alois qui le remplace.

Assise à même les pavés, j'observe les candidats du premier tournoi de combat s'affronter les uns après les autres. Il y a un monde fou pour l'événement, les étudiants encouragent les épéistes inscrits, principalement ceux de leurs Maisons respectives. L'envie d'y participer ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. J'imagine que Rhéa a permis à l'organisateur du tournoi de maintenir son activité pour détourner l'inquiétude des élèves. C'est bien joué, elle sait y faire. Y a qu'à regarder tous ces visages surexcités.

Le tintement de deux épées qui s'entrechoquent attire mon attention. Felix et Dorothea s'opposent en demi-final. Le garçon ne paraît pas perturbé par l'absence de son professeur et de son délégué. La brune, de son côté, est plutôt agile, son jeu de jambes est bon mais les assauts carabinés du Lion la mettent en déroute. La voilà désarmée au bout de plusieurs minutes. Dorothea quitte le terrain pour rejoindre les tribunes de fortunes et … euh pourquoi vient-elle s'asseoir à côté de moi ? Elle m'offre son sourire le plus éblouissant.

\- Alors Akki, j'étais comment ?

Je me tourne vers elle et plante mon regard dans le sien. Akki ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle surnommait tous ses camarades, seulement je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait avec moi. Ses prunelles vert de jade pétillent de malice et me révèlent bien des choses. Entre autres de la maturité. Elle a eu un sacré parcours avant de se retrouver ici.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, vous savez ? articule-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je hausse un sourcil, puis fais mine de l'ignorer en me concentrant sur le prochain combat. Mon cœur fait une embardée en découvrant Petra face à Jeritza. Alors que leur duel vient de débuter, Hanneman, l'enseignant des Cerfs d'or, fait son entrée. Il se faufile discrètement parmi la foule et chuchote à l'oreille de plusieurs étudiants de sa Maison. Ni une ni deux, les concernés le suivent hors du terrain d'entraînement. Je fronce le nez. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la disparition de Byleth et des autres ? Ou peut-être de celle de Luna et Marianne, une Cerf, qui date de la veille ?

Tellement de mystères dans ce Monastère, je m'en rends bien compte à présent. Toutes ces personnes qui ont disparu quasiment en même temps, c'est trop louche. Qu'est-ce qui se trame dans l'ombre ? Ne serais-je pas la seule à y subsister tout comme je ne serais pas la seule à contracter des plans pour renverser l'Empire? Et les autres pays ? Sont-ils à l'abri d'un nouveau conflit ? Et l'Église ?

/

Après la victoire du tournoi par Jeritza, les étudiants émergent en flot du terrain pour regagner la réalité. Celle-là même qui expose à longueur de journée de la crainte et de la tension. Je me tortille entre les élèves pour regagner rapidement ma chambre. J'ai des devoirs à faire, et puis je crois que mes rétines ont enregistré assez d'individus pour aujourd'hui. La foule me met toujours autant mal à l'aise.

Alors que je suis à proximité des dortoirs, une main surgit de l'ombre et bâillonne ma bouche. Je ne l'ai pas sentie approcher ! Tous mes sens sont en alerte. Dans cette position, je sais ce qui va se passer ensuite. Car j'ai souvent été à la place inverse, celle de l'assassin. Avant que son bras ne passe sous l'aisselle, je tente un coup de coude vers l'arrière. Une paume l'accueille. Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment a-t-il pu anticiper mon mouvement ?

**\- Du calme, c'est moi.**

Shamir. Du brigilien. Mes épaules s'affaissent, ça fait tellement de bien d'entendre sa langue natale. Je me laisse alors volontairement entraînée vers un coin plongé totalement dans la pénombre. Elle me plaque au mur et surveille nos arrières. Personne ne l'a vue faire, comme toujours. Je me dégage et la considère gravement. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis mon arrivée à Garreg Mach, elle était constamment en mission à l'extérieur.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Si j'avais eu ma dague, je t'aurais lacéré la gorge.**

**\- Si j'ai agi ainsi c'est bien parce que je savais que tu ne serais pas armée. Explique-moi plutôt ceci.**

Elle me plante sous le nez une affiche jaunie et abîmée. Mes prunelles, habituées à l'obscurité, se familiarisent rapidement avec les ténèbres environnantes. On dirait un avis de recherche. Et cette tenue... Uniforme en cuir noir qui recouvre intégralement le corps, pourvu d'une large capuche qui camoufle le visage de la personne. Mais... C'est moi... Shamir guette ma réaction et finit par soupirer.

**\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais ?**

**\- Et bien... si.**

**\- Je vois. Ce qui signifie que cet avis a vu le jour à peu près au moment de ton arrivée ici. Je n'ai pas pu te l'envoyer avant, quelqu'un aurait pu intercepter la chouette.**

Je m'apprête à lui demander, un brin moqueuse, depuis quand elle se fait du mouron pour moi. Sauf que je me rappelle que c'est l'une des dernières choses qu'elle souhaite entendre, alors je m'abstiens. J'analyse l'affiche que Shamir détenait en sa possession depuis quelques lunes. Je suis surnommée... Hrm...

**\- Qu'est-il écrit au juste ?**

**\- « _Le Bourreau encapuchonné_ ». **

J'acquiesce. La somme promise pour ma capture danse devant mes yeux interdits. Je tilte soudainement.

**\- Les ennemis de l'Empire...**, je murmure.

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Edelgard en a parlé avant la bataille interclasse. Elle certifiait que l'Empire adrestien avait besoin de soldats hors pairs pour contrer les ennemis qui le menaçaient. Et si elle savait pour mon avis de recherche ? Elle n'a pas pu me reconnaître comme mon visage est dissimulé mais... elle se méfie. Oui, elle se méfie de moi depuis le début.**

Shamir s'écarte de moi pour s'adosser au mur opposé. Elle rétorque :

**\- Toujours en train de te prendre pour le centre du monde ? L'Empire a des tas de détracteurs et il en va de même pour le Royaume et l'Alliance. Il n'y a pas que toi.**

Je fronce les sourcils.

**\- Arrête Shamir, je suis sérieuse.**

**\- Et moi on ne peut plus il me semble**, rétorque-t-elle sur le même ton. **Réfléchis, en intégrant Garreg Mach, tu as cessé subitement tes assassinats. Si le Bourreau encapuchonné disparaît en même temps que toi tu apparais au sein du Monastère, il est normal que la future impératrice le remarque.**

Ma respiration s'accélère au rythme que ma conscience emmagasine la logique de ses propos. Elle s'approche et proclame tout bas :

**\- Je t'avais pourtant conseillé d'être discrète. Pourquoi tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ?**

**\- Mais je l'ai été !** je m'offusque.

**\- En massacrant des centaines de soldats adrestiens dans le même secteur ? Je connais tes motifs Akkira, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Ce n'est pas de la prudence mais bel et bien de l'imprudence. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.**

Face à ses réprimandes, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille. Toujours sur la défensive, je reprends :

**\- Pourquoi es-tu venue me prévenir si ce n'est que pour m'engueuler ? Je croyais qu'un Mercenaire ne s'intéressait qu'à sa propre existence.**

Elle soupire, l'air tout à coup épuisée.

**\- Parce que nous sommes liées toutes les deux et ce par ta faute. Je t'ai servi d'alibi pour intégrer Garreg Mach. Si tu chutes, moi aussi. Bon sang, je ne parviens même pas à calculer ce que tu me dois !**

Malgré la situation catastrophique, cette remarque très « _shamirienne _» me décroche un petit sourire. Je poursuis, dans une nuance moins rude :

**\- Avoue, tu as mal à la langue à force de jacqueter. **

**\- Si tu savais à quel point, tu n'oserais même pas poser cette question.**

**\- C'est pareil pour moi. Ça peut te paraître dément mais... il n'y a qu'avec toi que je parles autant.**

Son haussement de sourcil est en parfaite synchronisation avec le mien. Je ne pensais pas sortir de tels propos embarrassants pour elle comme pour moi. Désorientée, je joue avec les extrémités de mes mitaines. Je cogite sur ce que je ressens alors. Mon aveu sonne vrai. Avec Shamir je peux librement parler en brigilien. Et puis elle connaît mon vécu.

\- Shamir !

Nous sursautons toutes les deux. Quelqu'un la cherche. Un gosse si je dois en juger son timbre enfantin. L'ancienne Mercenaire se retourne pour guetter la bout de la ruelle.

\- Cyril..., chuchote-t-elle.

**\- Cyril ? C'est qui celui-là ?**

Et alors Shamir me sourit. Ça me réchauffe de l'intérieur. La sensation est si envahissante, encore plus que lorsque nous nous sommes revues il y a plus de deux lunes. Je devine ce qu'elle va m'administrer, mais je décide de me laisser faire. Elle m'applique une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

**\- N'alourdis pas ta dette en me posant des questions indiscrètes, jeune fille.**

Elle me plante là. Un drôle de sentiment me gagne alors. Il est un peu désagréable, il me renvoie au face à face avec Ashe. L'avidité. Avide de parler, d'échanger, de partager. De poursuivre cette discussion avec Shamir, même si c'est pour qu'elle m'enguirlande, qu'elle me dise que j'ai merdé. Elle a déjà quitté la ruelle lorsqu'un murmure s'échappe de ma bouche :

**\- Reviens**...

/

Comme souvent, Shamir a raison.

Le toutou maléfique d'Edelgard, j'ai nommé Hubert, garde constamment un œil sur moi. Lorsque les Aigles se sont réunis pour déterminer la suite des événements en l'absence de notre déléguée, il nous a recommandé de nous concentrer sur la but de la lettre. Celle que Catherine, le Chevalier sacré, a découvert sur le corps du Seigneur Lonato. Il s'agirait d'une demande d'assassinat qui viserait l'archevêque. Selon Hubert, cette missive serait un leurre et servirait de diversion.

Hubert m'a alors sorti sa voix la plus doucereuse pour me demander mon avis. Je n'ai su que répondre à cette hallebarde vocale qu'il me plantait dans le thorax. Je vois. Lui aussi me soupçonne. D'être en lien avec les ennemis de l'Église ? Ou bien d'être le Bourreau encapuchonné en personne ? Dur à dire.

Il fallait que je remédie à ce problème. Sinon je pourrais faire mes adieux à mes plans de vengeance ainsi qu'à mes espoirs de libération de ma patrie.

/

_Le manteau nocturne recouvrit Garreg Mach, le bordant de fraîcheur et de silence. Tapie avec les fantômes du Monastère, je contournais les gardes durant leur tour de ronde. Je passais d'un rempart à l'autre, escaladant même les façades dépourvues de cavité. L'épée en fer sommeillant dans son fourreau que j'avais empruntée à la chambre forte, je renfilais ma peau de Mercenaire. Pour perpétuer le mythe du Bourreau encapuchonné et pour me disculper, je devais poursuivre mes activités en parallèle de mes études._

_Comme pour mes cinq années dans la nature, je ne me souviens que très brièvement de ce soir là et de tous ceux qui lui seront similaires. Je me rappelle surtout de la boule au ventre qui me compressait les tripes à l'idée d'être repérée. Sans ma capuche j'étais discernable. Et sans ma dague et mon arc j'étais insignifiante. Cependant, à peine eus-je passer les douves que ma crainte s'évapora. Mon ancienne avidité refaisait surface et mon sang devint aussi froid que celui des cadavres que j'allais occasionner._

_Et le sang coula, colorant cette nuit et d'autres de cette teinte que je honnissais tant. Que je déteste encore aujourd'hui._

« Je suis l'ombre. Je suis l'ombre. Je ne ressens rien. »

_Voilà ce que je me répétais à chaque sortie. _

_Pourtant, tu sais, c'est toi qui m'appris qu'il était normal de ne distinguer que son ombre si on tournait le dos au soleil._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Hé oui Akkira redécouvre ce qu'est la parole ! Ah la la, c'est comme un nouveau-né en fait *attendrie*. En vérité, cela fait des années qu'elle garde tout pour elle et que ses émotions (hormis la colère évidemment) se sont amoindries ou ont (pour certaines) disparu. Le chapitre précédent a réveillé quelque chose chez elle, cet amour incommensurable pour sa famille et certaines traditions, en l'occurrence la musique. Et là du coup elle éprouve le besoin irrépressible de partager cet épisode avec quelqu'un. Elle veut parler, s'exprimer, ce qui n'est pas son fort comme vous avez pu le constater depuis le début de la fic.

La confrontation avec Ashe permet de faire comprendre à Akkira qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être tourmentée, elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir. Petit à petit, Akkira l'esprit étriqué de la brigilène s'ouvre aux autres. J'ai adoré faire le passage avec Shamir. Et une fessée pour Akkira, une xD ! Elle a bien dégusté mais c'était nécessaire, surtout que Shamir a parfaitement raison ! Faut écouter Shamir, Akkira bon sang !

Akkira qui reprend ses activités d'assassin mais avec une subtile différence par rapport à avant : là, elle a besoin de se convaincre qu'elle est l'ombre alors qu'avant, elle le savait.

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions :3

**Prochain chapitre : Défier**

Portez-vous bien, je vous dis à bientôt ! Ciaossuuuuu !


	9. Défier

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

J'ai encore reçu deux super reviews auxquelles je vais répondre de ce pas *sautille partout* :

**Mijoqui** : *refais coucou* Aha je sens que ça va être des coucous sans fin xD Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, il était assez compliqué à articuler ce il est très focalisé sur la psychologie changeante d'Akkira. Du coup que tu me dises, ça me fait un plaisir de fou ! Oui comme tu l'as souligné Akkira se découvre une nouvelle avidité, nettement moins meurtrière. Ce besoin de parler est tellement nouveau pour celle qu'elle est devenue qu'il est étouffant, là où chez d'autre ce besoin serait juste normal. Owiiii Ashe *sautille comme un lapin* ! Héhé, il n'a pas fini d'apparaître dans cette fic ! Oui, comme tu le dis, Akkira comprend petit à petit qu'elle est loin d'être la seule à souffrir. Ce n'est pas encore une évidence pour elle mais là on franchit une étape. Coucou Dorothea, coucou Shamir ! *évite une flèche* Ah, ce n'est pas bon de faire sursauter une ancienne Mercenaire... Aha pour les loups je t'avoue que je préférais insérer ça dans une semaine plutôt qu'un week-end, ça m'arrangeait niveau chronologie. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, exécuter cette mission pendant un quartier libre aurait été plus judicieux, c'est juste que ça ne m'arrangeait pas :3 Pas bien tuer Akkira BON SANG ! Merci pour ton soutien et tes commentaires qui me motivent toujours de fou ! :D

**Zak** : Hello twa :D *fais coucou de la main aussi* On va finir par tous avoir des crampes à la main xD Naaaan faut pas se retenir de faire pipi ! *moi-même j'ai envie là en fait* Tu m'as fait trop rire avec les tapisseries, j'avoue on dirait qu'Akkira est comme nous, en mode confinement x'D Yeah Catherine, bon sang qu'elle est balèze ! La crème de la crème *lèche ses doigts plein de crème* D'où ça sort ? Bwahaha Ignatz n'a pas fini d'apparaître si tu veux mon avis, je me demande comme je fais pour le faire intervenir aussi souvent xD *vomis dans un sceau* Ah pour être souvent sur pinterest, oui y a des fanarts de Dimitri et de Dedue ! Ouais ça serait tellement pratique de pouvoir tuer des gens avec les yeux ! Comment ça je fais peur ? Tu m'as tuée avec ton commentaire sur Linhardt puis ensuite sur Annette xD Héhé tu as l'oeil pour les points communs entre El et Akkira ;) Je n'en dis pas plus à ce sujet ! Les mocassins du prêtre s'en souviennent encore je crois xD PETRA VS JERITZA *fais comme toi* Ah non tu vas pas commencer à shipper Akkira/Shamir ? xD Quoique... *les regarde de haut en bas*. MWAHAHAHA pas d'Abysse dans le chapitre 7 mais dans celui-ci... *ferme sa bouche* *la rouvre* Et comme je t'ai dit par MP, merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mes erreurs de frappe ou d'accent :3 Aaaah quelle valse de compliments que tu me fais à la fin, j'en suis encore émue ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review des familles que tu m'as pondue, j'aime toujours autant ta pertinence et ton humour ! :D

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

**Défier**

/

Ah, c'était donc ça.

Déambulant tranquillement derrière Caspar et Raphael qui sortent du réfectoire, j'écoute attentivement la teneur de leur échange. Bon, « _attentivement _» est un bien grand mot puisque leurs voix portent à une dizaine de mètres à la ronde. Je croque goulûment dans le fruit de Noa qui achève mon petit déjeuner et fais mine de m'intéresser aux chevaliers pégases qui traversent le ciel bleu. La pluie a cessé ce week-end.

Même si je ne saisis pas l'entièreté de leur discussion, je crois avoir compris l'essentiel. Vendredi soir, Byleth et les six autres disparus ont refait surface en même temps que Luna et Marianne. Hanneman avait l'air soulagé. J'ai bien aperçus les anciens disparus au réfectoire ou ailleurs durant le week-end, sans en savoir davantage. A ce qu'il paraît, les deux groupes ont effectué des missions bien distinctes, la synchronisation de leur retour n'est que pure coïncidence. Byleth et sa bande de fugitifs ont passé le samedi dans la salle d'audience en compagnie de Rhea et de Seteth. Quelle horreur... En même temps ils l'ont bien mérité. Quelle idée de partir sans prévenir personne si c'est pour que cette absence se fasse remarquer au bout d'une brochette d'heures ? Byleth exhibe une drôle de logique, mais je suppose que cette affaire fut plus complexe que ça. Caspar s'emballe et proclame qu'il aurait tellement voulu participer à cette mission, ou un truc du genre. Je sens qu'il va pas arrêter de bombarder de questions mon voisin de classe qui a participé à tout ce tintouin, j'ai nommé Linhardt. Ce à quoi Raphael répond :

\- J'ai encore faim.

Sa remarque est tellement déconvenue que je ris et avale le noyau du fruit en même temps. Oh merde. Je tousse et m'étrangle, tapant sur ma cage thoracique comme une forcenée. De nombreuses personnes s'arrêtent mais ne me viennent pas en aide. Caspar et Raphael continuent leur chemin vers l'Académie des officiers, absorbés qu'ils sont dans leur conversation. Une main vient tapoter mon dos, en vain. Sérieusement ? Je vais mourir ici ? Trépassée à cause d'un rire qui m'a échappé ? Ma vision devient de plus en plus floue, je sens que mes jambes ne vont pas tarder à lâcher. Tout à coup, une autre personne entre dans mon champ de vision. Elle se place face à moi, agrippe résolument mon épaule et allonge le bras pour frapper du poing entre mes omoplates. Le coup est si puissant que le noyau s'expulse de ma gorge et le cogne.

CLANG.

Bruit métallique. Au fil des secondes, je récupère mon souffle et ma vision se fait plus nette. Un uniforme frôle mon nez puis s'écarte. On dirait qu'un plastron est caché en dessous. Mon sauveur reprend une proximité plus protocolaire.

\- Excusez-moi, je me suis permis d' ?. Vous vous sentez bien ?

Je frotte mes paupières et découvre Dimitri devant moi. Son air franchement soucieux est un peu déconcertant puisqu'on ne se connaît pas.

\- Ça va ma sœur ?

Petra est également présente. C'est sans doute elle qui a essayé de me venir en aide en premier avant l'intervention plus... vigoureuse du délégué des Lions. Je hoche la tête, la gorge encore irritée.

\- Merci..., je bafouille à l'intention du Lion.

Je constate alors qu'il n'est pas seul. Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, cependant ça me fait tout drôle lorsque j'aperçois le duscurien. Sous le coup d'une étrange impulsion, je déclare :

\- Bonjour.

Le stoïcisme du concerné est un peu ébranlé. Malgré le malaise de son acolyte, Dimitri me sourit sincèrement. Là encore ça me retourne un peu. Son expression respire la probité, c'est comme s'il était reconnaissant que je m'enquiers de la santé du duscurien. D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose que je crève d'envie de savoir depuis des semaines :

\- Tu... Vous vous appelez comment ?

Quasiment tout le monde le surnomme «_ le duscurien_ ». Seulement, il doit bien posséder un nom. Je veux le connaître. Il rétorque, toujours aussi austère.

\- Dedue.

Puis il baisse la tête sur le côté, connotant alors son envie de mettre fin à cette discussion. Dedue donc. C'est déroutant, son prénom n'adhère pas du tout à sa physionomie. C'est un peu attendrissant aussi. Un bâillement attire mon attention. J'étais tellement focalisée sur Dedue que je n'avais pas remarqué cette jeune fille en uniforme blanc. Des cheveux rouge grenadine en bataille, un teint halé et... un air totalement désintéressé. Wouha, je crois qu'elle me bat dans cette catégorie.

\- Bon Didi, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour ? ? se lamente-t-elle en s'étirant.

Didi ? Le délégué des Lions nous prie d'accepter ses excuses pour ce départ précipité et le voilà qui repart en de grandes enjambées puissantes, Dedue et la blasée sur ses talons. Cette fille... Quel étrange accoutrement... Ah, il y a Luna qui les suit... à sa façon. Elle trébuche contre... de l'herbe (?) et se retrouve à terre. Puis elle se redresse, époussette son jupon comme si elle exerçait ce geste un millier de fois par jour, et reprend son chemin d'un air toujours aussi incertain.

**\- J'ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs**, reprend Petra en brigilien et en observant le trio se fondre dans la masse des autres étudiants. **Nous devrions recevoir de nouveaux étudiants aujourd'hui. Ça a un rapport avec la récente disparition de Byleth et des autres.**

Je hoche la tête, ne sachant que répondre à ça. Petra se racle la gorge, elle aussi embarrassée, et nous reprenons notre route vers notre Maison. Nous avons eu aucune entrevue depuis que je l'ai repoussée et que je lui ai fermé la porte de ces cinq dernières années. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que je me complets dans cette situation. Elle me manque, horriblement. Petra se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je souris doucement. Voilà un toc que nous avons conservé malgré tout ce qui nous différencie à présent. Elle se retient de m'annoncer quelque chose. Pour l'encourager, j'effleure les manches de sa chemise.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Hm... Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup aperçue hier. Mais je t'ai... entendue.**

**\- Oh...**

**\- Je suis passée devant ta chambre et j'ai reconnu le son d'un luth. C'est toi qui l'a fabriqué ?**

**\- Non, je l'ai emprunté à Manuela.**

Et je ne me suis toujours pas résolue à le lui rendre. M'en séparer... Je parviens à peine à le concevoir. Néanmoins il va bien falloir que je lui rapporte un jour. Déjà qu'on m'a collé l'étiquette « _d'étrangère_ », puis de « _brute_ », il ne manquerait plus que je trimballe celle de « _voleuse_ ». Peut-être pourrais-je en tailler un moi-même ? Ma cousine semble un peu plus enjouée. Serait-ce mon semblant de loquacité qui la met dans cet état ? Oh, ça me fait... plaisir je crois.

**\- Tu es douée**, affirme-t-elle.

**\- Moins que toi.**

**\- Et toi tu étais meilleure en danse à l'époque !** exulte-t-elle en effectuant de petits bons en marchant.

Puis elle se rappelle que nombre d'élèves nous entourent et se ressaisit. Elle reprend une posture plus neutre et son visage sérieux de jeune fille travailleuse. Mais ses doigts sont la voix de son cœur. Ils se nouent aux miens. Je note qu'ils sont abîmés par les heures d'entraînement qu'elle endure chaque jour. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Notre lien ne sera plus jamais le même. En revanche, il ne nous est pas interdit d'en façonner un nouveau.

Alors j'étreins cette paume tout contre la mienne.

/

Cette ébauche d'allégresse est tout bonnement pulvérisée lorsque Edelgard fait son entrée dans la classe avec deux nouveaux visages. Enfin « nouveaux » pour les autres, mais pas pour moi. L'un d'entre eux m'est familier. Il me renvoie à une mission, à la seule que j'ai effectuée en duo après le départ de Shamir (cf. chapitre 4). La glace s'est infiltrée sous mes ongles et gagne du terrain dans tout mon organisme. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes retrouvailles qu'avec Petra. Ici, pas de floraison ni d'épanouissement psychologique. A l'inverse, j'entends une déchirure. Ce sont mes plans lacérés, ceux que je m'efforce de peaufiner depuis cinq ans.

Oh non.

Non, non, non.

Jamais je n'aurais deviné que je le recroiserais ici.

Il me connaît. Il va révéler mon identité au reste de la classe. A Edelgard. Elle saura alors que c'est moi _Le bourreau encapuchonné_. Elle me confiera alors aux mains des gardes impériaux de son père. Ou elle me tuera. Elle en serait capable, elle pourrait même m'exécuter de sang-froid.

Le timbre impérieux de la déléguée résonne dans toute la classe. Manuela reste avachie sur son bureau. Parfois je me demande qui est le professeur de cette Maison. Je fixe intensément Edelgard pour éviter de croiser son regard à lui. L'angoisse me noue tellement les tripes que je ne parviens à saisir qu'un mot sur trois. Elle parle d'un lieu qui se nomme « _Abysse_ », de leur mission inattendue qui s'est étalée sur cinq jours. Mais aussi de l'intégration de ces deux individus au sein de la Maison des Aigles qui viendront nous aider occasionnellement, et...

Yuri.

Il se nomme donc Yuri. Je l'ignorais. C'est qu'on n'a pas trop parloté pendant cette mission qui consistait à détrousser la gérante d'un lupanar. Nous avons passé une nuit ensemble à la belle étoile, c'est tout. Il n'était même pas Mercenaire, il effectuait juste des missions par-ci par-là pour je ne sais quelle raison. Au final, j'ai tué cette scélérate qui était affiliée à la Maison Gerth, lui a empoché l'argent et nous nous sommes séparés sans même nous saluer. Et le voilà comme une fleur, à quelques mètres de moi à peine. Le destin se fiche vraiment de ma trombine.

Yuri nous observe tous avec un air franchement peu convaincu. On ne doit pas l'impressionner. Bernadetta s'est cachée sous sa table et Dorothea a penché la tête sur le côté, le doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Elle doit avoir une idée en tête. Les prunelles lavande du garçon passent sur moi sans s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Ho ho ho ho !

Le rire de l'autre nouvelle nous fait bondir sur nos bancs. Certains élèves sont tellement déséquilibrés qu'ils se ramassent contre le sol. Oh par tous les esprits, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce phénomène ?

\- Mon ? personne se nomme Constance von Nuvelle, je suis...

Je n'entends pas la suite. Mon esprit se bloque à l'entente de son nom. Nuvelle. Cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main tout le long de mon visage. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Une descendante de la famille que les miens ont massacré pendant la guerre de Dagda et de Brigid. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait eu un survivant. Une boule se coince dans ma gorge et les mots de Petra viennent titiller ma mémoire.

« ** La guerre n'apporte que la désolation »**

Cette Constance. Elle aussi a perdu des proches dans cet affrontement. Non, c'est pire que ça. Elle a tout perdu. La Maison Nuvelle n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus qu'elle. Elle doit nous détester, nous autres brigilènes, tout comme moi je honnis les familles impériales responsables de la mort des miens. Et cette guerre...

Ce sont les dagdaniens et les brigilènes qui l'ont provoquée.

Je me mords vivement un doigt pour stopper ces pensées. Arrête Akkira. Notre rébellion était totalement légitime. Tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'était récupérer notre titre de pays indépendant. J'observe Constance en essayant de me braquer contre elle. Mon système de défense est de nouveau opérationnel. Elle balaie tous les visages de la Maison et son entrain est endommagé lorsqu'elle repère Ferdinand. Puis elle aperçoit Petra, et moi-même quelques places plus loin. Ses bonnes manières doivent la contraindre à une jovialité feinte, sauf que là ses barrières semblent être à deux doigts de se briser.

J'essaie de me convaincre que moi aussi je suis en colère, que moi aussi j'ai souffert. Sauf que là, il n'y a que sa peine à elle qui est discernable dans cette pièce.

/

Je passe les heures suivantes à suivre les mouvements dodelinants de la tête de Linhardt. Je suis perdue dans mes songes. A quoi bon retenir ce que nous apprend aujourd'hui Manuela si c'est pour être jetée en prison dans les jours à venir ? Une profonde déception a contaminé mon anxiété. Au final, je n'ai servi à rien. Je n'ai même pas pu défendre l'honneur de ma patrie, ni n'ai pu venger qui que ce soit. Pire, j'ai mis mon peuple en danger en étant découverte.

La Cathédrale fait tinter son carillon et annonce ainsi la pause déjeuner. Avant que les étudiants ne rangent leurs affaires, Manuela nous signale qu'elle a encore quelque chose à nous dire.

\- C'est par rapport à l' ? de Yuri et de Constance à notre ? à Garreg Mach.

«_ L'adaptation _» ? Ah, je crois qu'elle fait référence à leur intégration. Les deux nouveaux ont plus de deux lunes de retard sur notre programme. Pour faciliter les échanges, elle souhaite que... euh... Je crois qu'elle souhaite qu'ils aient un guide durant cette semaine. Quelqu'un capable de leur faire visiter le Monastère et... arf, je n'ai pas saisi la suite. Elle se tourne alors vers Constance et lui propose de choisir. Constance se lève prestement en repoussant sa boucle anglaise bicolore, visiblement ravie d'être le centre d'attention. Elle parcourt la classe des yeux et son sourire se fige. Ah, Manuela et sa maladresse. Constance ne doit pas connaître le nom de ses nouveaux camarades. S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai pigé ici, c'est que les nobles sont englués dans une bienséance délirante. A en juger sa présentation de tout à l'heure, elle doit encore se considérer comme l'une des leurs. J'imagine que ce serait impoli pour elle de simplement demander le patronyme de l'un des étudiants. Au final, une main charitable se lève pour la tirer de l'embarras. Il s'agit d'une autre noble et... je ne sais même plus comme elle s'appelle.

Vient ensuite le tour de Yuri. Son expression sous-entend qu'il se fiche bien d'avoir un guide ou non. Ma tête se cale contre ma paume. Me le coltiner pendant toute une semaine, non mer...

BAM

La tête de Linhardt s'abat brutalement sur mon cahier. Je bondis sur mes jambes et saute à pieds joints sur la table. Qu'est-ce que... ?!

\- Oh Akkira ! Vous voulez être le guide de Yuri ? s'enquiert Manuela enjouée.

Quoi ?! Son guide ? Guide guide guide. Oh non. Oh non, pas question, plutôt mour...

\- Ça me va, répond Yuri indifférent avant que je puisse aligner deux mots.

QUOI ?! Et pourquoi accepte-t-il celui-là ?! Non, je ne veux pas ! Tout ça à cause... Je lorgne férocement sur le crâne endormi de Linhardt. Il a bien choisi son moment pour s'effondrer celui-là... Comme la discussion est close, les élèves attrapent leurs livres et les plus affamés sont déjà dehors. Misère... Donc si j'ai bien compris à partir de maintenant je vais avoir un pot-de-colle avec moi jusqu'à vendredi soir ? Un pot-de-colle qui connaît mon passif d'assassin qui plus est. Suspicieuse, je néglige sa présence alors qu'il s'approche de moi à pas de loup. Du calme, Akkira. Rien ne m'a encore indiqué qu'il m'a reconnue... J'essuie méthodiquement ma plume pour laisser le temps aux autres de s'éclipser. Il ne reste plus que Manuela qui est en train de... oh par tous les esprits... qui est en train de remettre en place son décolleté. Yuri s'adosse au pupitre devant moi et croise les bras. Je me racle la gorge et implore mon ancienne volubilité à refaire surface.

\- Vous êtes Yuri, c'est ça ? Je suis Akkira McNairy.

Il suit du regard la démarche suggestive de Manuela. Dès qu'elle est hors de portée de nos voix, il enchaîne :

\- Alors comme ça _Le bourreau encapuchonné_ porte un nom. Akkira donc. C'est ?, comme toi.

« _Tranchant_ » comme moi ? Attendez... Aussitôt je change d'attitude. Il sait. Ma défiance le fait soupirer.

\- Tout doux. Personne n'est au ? c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne parles pas bien le fódlien ? Je disais donc : personne ne sait, c'est ça ?

Instinctivement mes doigts se crispent autour de la plume. Je pourrais la planter profondément dans sa gorge. Mais que ferai-je ensuite ?

\- Que tu-veux... Que veux-tu ? je crache.

\- Rien de toi.

Comme je ne me détends pas, il me confirme que je ne l'intéresse pas, qu'il se fiche bien de savoir ce que je manigance ici. Lui aussi a une idée derrière la tête. Mais en vérité, dans ce Monastère il y a-t-il seulement une seule personne qui n'a pas d'intentions cachées ? Son désintérêt manifeste me pousse à le croire mais je refuse de baisser ma garde aussi facilement. Et s'il cherchait à me faire chanter ? Et si, au contraire, il me disait la vérité ? Si c'est le cas, son silence me permettrait de poursuivre mes plans.

Je grince des dents. Quelque chose me gêne. Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué d'être dans ma tête ?

/

_Les dettes._

_Voilà ce que je redoutais à l'époque. C'était comme si leur pesanteur s'arrimait à mes chevilles et m'empêchait de suivre mon propre chemin. Elles représentaient une forme d'obligation qui contraignait ma liberté. Il est vrai que les enseignements de Shamir me servirent toute ma vie. Par contre ses dettes... Je crois qu'elles me marquèrent, moi, fillette qui avait toujours vécu dans l'insouciance. Être forcée de mener une existence que je n'avais pas choisie, et ce pendant dix-huit lunes, évidemment que ça chamboule une gosse. Même si je prenais cela avec désinvolture les rares fois où nous nous croisions au Monastère, je ne pouvais pas omettre ses anciennes exigences me concernant._

_Alors, pendant les mois passés à Garreg Mach, je ne voulais plus vivre de telles contraintes. Car elles m'extrayaient de ma solitude, celle qui me permettait de mener à bien mon objectif. J'appréhendais ces actes de charité que je confondais avec des dettes._

_Ainsi, le silence de Yuri était à la fois une véritable aubaine pour mes projets mais aussi une forme de redevance. Car si j'étais redevable à quelqu'un, je ne pouvais plus être une ombre._

_Et pour une fois, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce malaise que je ressentais avec les dettes._

_/_

Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je règle.

Cela fait quelques temps que j'y pense mais ça ne m'a jamais autant dérangé que maintenant. Depuis que Yuri est survenu dans mon quotidien, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec_ cette_ situation.

Ignatz, Annette, Lysithea, Luna, et même Linhardt et Ferdinand qui appartiennent à la même Maison que moi, aucun d'entre eux n'a rapporté ce qui s'est passé sous leurs yeux ce _jour-là_. Luna aurait pu en profiter pour se venger. Même Tomas le bibliothécaire, et donc un employé de cet édifice monastique, s'est montré étrangement discret alors que j'avais fait preuve d'une grande violence dans un lieu qui prône le silence. Et même Byleth.

Pas de nouvelle punition pour Akkira, ni de cachot, ni d'expulsion. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Et les autres étudiants n'étaient pas plus fuyants qu'avant. Non, l'affaire fut étouffée. Comme avec Yuri, d'un côté ça arrangeait mes affaires, mais de l'autre... Par tous les esprits, s'il y a bien une personne à qui je ne souhaite pas être redevable, c'est LUI.

Je pénètre dans la bibliothèque, mon cœur bondissant au rythme de mes pas. C'est le moment ou jamais de tirer cette histoire au clair. Yuri s'est tout à coup volatilisé. J'ai bien vu que ces trois jours passés avec moi l'avaient ennuyé au plus haut point. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux événements de ce début de lune et aux quelques nuits que j'ai passées à sillonner les monts d'Oghma à la rechercher de soldats impériaux. Faut croire que tout le monde a un penchant pour les disparitions mystérieuses en ce moment.

Mon sourire s'efface lorsque je repère Claude. Il est attablé et semble englouti par sa lecture. Je fonde droit sur lui et m'arrête juste à temps pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans, tel un boulet de canon. Rien en lui indique qu'il s'est aperçu de ma présence. Je tousse, imitant des nobles, mais même cela ne fonctionne pas. Il l'aura voulu... Je me penche franchement et place toute la surface de ma main sur la page qu'il est en train de dévorer avec ses globes oculaires.

\- Pourquoi ? je lâche.

Oui, dis-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas été bannie du Monastère. Tu y es forcément pour quelque chose. Si tu avais voulu me nuire, tu aurais pu te servir de ton titre et provoquer un véritable scandale entre nos deux pays. Je t'ai frappé, et même si tu l'a mérité, j'aurais compris que tu cherches à te venger d'une quelconque façon. Tu es un noble, et les nobles exècrent l'humiliation. Mais ça, le silence et celui des autres... Non, je ne comprends pas. Que cherches-tu au juste ?

Claude s'adosse confortablement et ses lèvres se soulèvent. Je plisse le nez. Son sourire... il est bien moins honnête que celui de Dimitri.

\- « Pourquoi ? » répète-t-il. Pourquoi vous avez eu envie de me revoir ?

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Il enchaîne :

\- Bonjour Akkira. Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir.

\- Pas moi.

Il s'esclaffe et déjà des voisins de table nous fusillent du regard. Je m'approche encore pour capter toute l'attention du Cerf.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit pour... hum... pour ça.

Je fais mine de frapper son visage avec mon poing sans toutefois le toucher. Cette fois il se tourne complètement dans ma direction, le menton au creux de sa paume.

\- Êtes-vous sûre que c'est bien moi ?

Oui. Là, maintenant, à en jauger son attitude, je pourrais parer ma vie en certifiant que c'est lui. Par tous les esprits, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je le toise par en dessous et fulmine :

\- Je ne vous dois rien. Non je... hrm... Je ne veux rien devoir... Hrm... Je ne veux rien vous devoir.

Il arque un sourcil et ses émeraudes crépitent de malice.

\- Vous avez encore du mal à parler.

Piquée à vif, je m'écarte et pars en quête de mots adéquats pour le rembarrer. En vain. Mon vocabulaire du fódlien est honteusement maigre. Cela fait une lune entière que j'ai négligé mon apprentissage de la langue pour me concentrer sur mon entraînement à l'épée. Il joue avec sa tresse et ses prunelles se promènent dans les alentours. Il paraît perdu dans ses réflexions. Puis il jette un coup d'oeil à son ouvrage, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait prolonger cette conversation avec moi ou poursuivre sa lecture. Enfin, il finit par se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

\- Écoutez, je peux vous aider.

\- Quoi ?

Quelqu'un tousse derrière nous. Il s'agit d'une noble de ma classe.

\- « Pardon » ? je corrige d'un ton hypocritement cérémonieux.

\- Ah ah ! Ce n'est rien !

\- Chuuuuut ! font en choeur des élèves.

On va finir par se faire jeter tous les deux de la bibliothèque. Cela ne paraît pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Étrange garçon. Il attend d'avoir regagné toute mon attention avant d'enchaîner. Désireuse de saisir le maximum de mots venant de ce fourbe de haute volée, je ne lâche pas ses lèvres du regard.

\- Si vous pensez que vous avez une dette ? moi, et bien vous pouvez me dire une ? sur vous.

Le terme « _dette_ » me fait frissonner. Non, je ne veux pas avoir de dettes envers lui.

\- Une «_ informazion_ » sur moi ? je répète.

\- Information. Quelque chose sur vous, explique-t-il en me désignant de la main.

\- NON ! je m'écris.

Des étudiants se sont levés en grommelant. Ah, je crois que ça ne sent pas bon pour nous. Evidemment, Claude sourit toujours.

\- Ils vont chercher Tomas. Venez avec moi.

Il quitte la table avec son livre sous le bras. Je le suis sans rechigner. Lui avouer une chose sur moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Même pour m'acquitter de cette dette que je lui dois, je trouve le marché trop inégal. Et bizarre. Ça n'a aucune sens. Nous avançons jusqu'au fond du couloir inoccupé. Parfait.

\- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir me dire qu...

\- Oui. Sûre.

\- Très bien, alors je vous propose quelque chose d'autre. Un jeu.

\- « _Je_ » ? « _Je_ » quoi ?

\- Non, pas ce « _je_ » là ! pouffe-t-il.

Il prend le temps de m'expliquer trois fois son idée. Si une information me concernant est bien plus importante que ma dette, il suggère de m'offrir en plus des cours de fódlien. Je crois que je l'ai fait radoter juste parce que cette proposition m'a fait halluciner. Lui ? M'apprendre sa langue ? Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ? Je répète pour être certaine d'avoir bien interprété :

\- Donc en gr... en gros. Une informazion... information sur moi contre ma dette et vous ?

\- Ah ah ! rit-il encore. Pas « moi » exactement mais le fódlien. Mais vous savez, j'aime jouer. Je ne peux pas ? là dedans sans ? ce ?.

Je m'ébroue et lui fais signe de s'interrompre.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout.

\- Vous voyez ? enchaîne-t-il en désignant ma bouche. Il y a problème.

Je me renfrogne encore. Ça me troue la langue de l'avouer, mais ses propos ne sont plus dénués de sens. J'ai obtenu le certificat d'épéiste de justesse, je crois même pouvoir affirmer que je suis la seule a avoir éprouvé des difficultés. Mes facultés intellectuelles ne sont pas aux normes de l'Académie des officiers. Je n'aurais jamais de bonnes notes dans aucune matière si je ne suis pas au point avec la langue de ce continent. Si je suis recalée aux prochains examens, je ne pourrais pas me rapprocher d'Edelgard et donc du noyau adrestien. Tant qu'elle me considère comme un bleu doublé d'un fauteur de trouble, je ne pourrais rien entreprendre. Ça fait plus de deux lunes que je patauge dans la médiocrité, il serait peut-être temps de me bouger.

Je bride ma honte et lui demande de répéter, une fois de plus. Il sourit et fait l'effort de bien détacher chaque syllabe.

Le jeu prend alors la forme d'un défi. Si je perds, je dois lui livrer un information sur moi. Et pas de mensonge, de ce qu'il me raconte il sait décrypter les simulacres ! Je me suis retenue de rire à cette déclaration. Ben voyons. Si je gagne, non seulement je serai acquittée de ma dette mais en plus j'obtiendrai des cours particuliers de cette langue qui me pose tant de problèmes. Serai-je capable de le supporter pendant ces séances ? Il va bien falloir. Hm... Son défi expose une drôle de logique qui le défavorise mais ça me va. Il me suffit de ne pas perdre. Il ne paraît pas très musclé et si ça se trouve il a obtenu son titre de duc souverain uniquement par hérédité d'emblème.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et annonce :

\- C'est d'accord. Que prop... proposez-vous ?

Il arc-boute son dos pour contempler le paysage que nous offre la fenêtre gothique. Je l'imite. Au début je n'aperçois que les remparts où quelques prêtres, sœurs et chevaliers circulent. Et derrière... Oh ! Je reconnais la plaine où j'ai joué du luth dans un arbre ! Du doigt, il désigne cet espace incroyable.

\- Rejoignez-moi là-bas dans une heure.

/

Lorsque j'arrive, je retrouve Claude en compagnie de Raphael qui entrepose plein d'armes d'entraînement sur une table. Cette dernière n'a pas pu pousser en un instant. Le grand gorille blond a dû également la transporter. Le délégue pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de son camarade.

\- Merci pour votre aide Raphael.

\- Y a pas de quoi !

Le colosse tente de me transmettre sa bonne humeur en souriant de toutes ses dents. Désarçonnée, comme souvent lorsque quelqu'un m'adresse autant de sympathie, je me contente de hocher la tête. Claude attend que nous soyons que tous les deux pour poursuivre, jovial :

\- Nous y voilà.

J'inspire un grand coup. Oui. Nous y voilà. Je ne dois pas perdre. L'herbe vient d'être coupée. Par conséquent il n'y a que nous, aucun agriculteur ou jardinier ne sont présents pour nous déconcentrer. J'admire l'arbre qui me semble encore plus majestueux aujourd'hui. Les récentes averses ont dû le revigorer. Le Cerf m'indique des formes au loin. Je reconnais alors trois cibles posées sur des chevalets. J'évalue leur distance comme s'il s'agissait de gibiers et non de blasons.

\- Cinquante, euh...

Evidemment je n'ai pas appris à prononcer les nombre à trois chiffres... Quand Manuela les utilise, je suis toujours complètement perdue.

\- Cent cinquante et deux-cent cinquante mètres, articule doucement Claude. C'est exactement ça.

Nous allons à tour de rôle tirer sur ces trois cibles. Celui qui obtiendra le meilleur résultat l'emportera. C'est si simple, presque enfantin. Pour se faire nous pourrons utiliser le matériel qu'il a pu emprunter après avoir demandé l'autorisation au gardien de la chambre forte. Je lui jette un regard à la dérobée. Je me demande comment il s'y est pris pour le convaincre...

\- Après vous, déclare-t-il.

\- Non, vous.

\- Soit.

Claude attrape l'arc et une flèche sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ainsi donc c'est un archer. Reste à savoir le niveau qu'il a... Il fait tournoyer le tube de sa flèche entre ses doigts d'une façon totalement inédite. D'accord, déjà ça ce n'est pas normal. Même Shamir ne doit pas être capable d'une telle dextérité avec ses phalanges. Il arme et... tire ? Mais il n'a pas même pas pris le temps nécessaire pour se positionner ! Il est fou !

TAC

J'en reste estomaquée. En plein dans le mille du blason à cinquante mètres ! Serait-ce de la chance ? Non... Ce type... Je le considère par en dessous. Il n'est pas fou. Au contraire, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il se décale pour me laisser le champ libre. Très bien, il a placé la barre très haute, je ne dois pas me louper. Je me plante devant la table et analyse toutes les armes présentes. Leur qualité est plus que standard. Javelots, hachettes et coutelas. Il y a même une épée. Comme si j'allais me servir d'une encombrante épée pour atteindre les cibles... Les coutelas. J'en saisis un et le soupèse. C'est bien plus léger qu'une dague mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Ma paume sur la poignée, je virevolte sur moi-même et lance mon arme de là où je me trouve.

TCHAC

En plein milieu.

\- Bravo ! commente Claude.

Mon palpitant s'active, embrasant une satisfaction saisissante. Je n'ai pas perdu la main. Bon sang, je me sens ostensiblement plus à l'aise avec ces petites lames ! Mes mains tremblent d'excitation. Je meurs d'envie d'en reprendre une et d'enchaîner avec le second blason. Cependant, ce n'est pas encore mon tour. Le Cerf s'approche de la table pour reprendre une flèche. Ses émeraudes ne quittent pas mon visage. D'aussi près, j'ai l'impression que des tonnes de question sont encrées dedans. Qu'est-il en train de songer ?

Il se détourne, et cette fois, il se positionne patiemment. Je m'avance pour détailler sa gestuelle. Son habilité est perceptible dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il se concentre, bande et décoche.

TAC

C'est encore une franche réussite. Je pensais qu'il allait se féliciter, se vanter ou faire le bouffon. A l'inverse, il conserve une certaine forme de modestie. D'accord, je crois que je l'avais mal jugé. Fini de plaisanter, moi aussi je dois me concentrer. Je rapporte un coutelas en le faisant tourner autour de l'index et du majeur. Ce sentiment de puissance est sensationnel. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi avec une telle arme.

Je positionne mon corps bien en face de la cible à cent cinquante mètres. Mes sourcils tiquent et mon index tapote la garde. C'est loin, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'atteindre avec un lancer habituel. Je change alors de stratégie. Je peux le faire, j'ai déjà atteint des gardes impériaux avec une dague. Il suffit de...

Je lance le coutelas en l'air et place mon bras dominant vers le ciel, un peu vers l'arrière. Avec de l'élan, je peux y arriver. Au moment où la lame revient vers moi, mon index et mon majeur saisissent son tranchant et le coup part.

TCHAC.

Le centre de la cible est touché. Nous sommes à égalité. Je souffle, soulagée et examine l'étendue des dégâts. Je me suis entaillée le majeur. Le sang sillonne et recouvre les anciennes cicatrices que je m'étais faites par le passé en employant cette méthode. Claude se frotte le menton sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Joli, souffle-t-il les yeux rivés sur le deuxième blason.

Il se ressaisit bien vite pour s'échauffer plus sérieusement. Ses bras forment des cercles autour de ses épaules puis il fait craquer sa nuque. A force de passer des heures à bouquiner, ses cervicales doivent être nouées. Enfin, il retire sa cape dorée de déléguée et attrape une nouvelle flèche. Il fait chauffer l'encoche contre sa cuisse et la place tout contre la corde. Il arme son bras un peu plus haut mais sa visée est la même que précédemment. Son allonge est plus conséquente, idéale même. Ce type... Il est vraiment douée. Il connaît parfaitement sa force et sa technique. Il reste ainsi sans bouger d'un cil pendant quelques secondes avant de décocher.

Oh !

Il s'est raté. La pointe a frôlé le blason mais est passé à côté. Il soupire et se gratte l'arrière du crâne.

\- Dommage, murmure-t-il.

C'est ma chance, je ne dois pas la rater. Pour la troisième fois, je retourne à la table et... Une sueur froide dégouline le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je suis si stupide... Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi avec un coutelas, disais-je ? C'est faux. Atteindre une cible à deux cent cinquante mètres de moi, ça m'est impossible. Ou tout du moins avec une arme avec une portée standard. Je lorgne sur une flèche. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Et lorsque que mes doigts entrent en contact avec le tube, c'est une explosion de bonheur qui fait frémir mon sang. Mon souffle devient saccadé sans aucune raison apparente et mes yeux. Oh... Ils papillonnent à toute vitesse pour chasser les larmes de joie. Cette flèche ne possède aucune décoration ni même d'empennage. Pourtant, la sentir là, au creux de ma paume, ça me bouleverse.

Je rejoins Claude et tends ma main vers lui.

\- L'arc.

Il m'examine longuement avant de consentir à me le prêter. Cette fois mon cœur sort de ma poitrine pour se graver dans le bois de l'arme. Le sang remonte dans mes joues, redonne des nuances à mon sourire. Le soleil vient accueillir mes dents que personne n'aperçoit jamais. Je passe lentement mes doigts sur toute la surface de l'arc, m'éternise sur les poupées. Cette arme que je chéris depuis que je suis gamine.

L'exultation galvanisant mes membres, je me tourne vers la troisième cible. Elle paraît inatteignable. Pour l'instant. J'attrape la corde, la flèche parfaitement calée dans sa fenêtre. La poignée est encore chauffée par la paume de Claude. Mes mitaines retrouvent toute leur utilité, elles me permettent de mieux bloquer mon arme. Je bande de toutes mes forces, les branches ploient et menacent de se briser.

Et je vise le ciel.

Tout comme Shamir me l'a appris. Je saisis la distance qui sépare les choses. Cette abeille qui bourdonne tout près, cette chouette là haut, et le troisième blason à deux cent cinquante mètres. Je suis l'arc. Je suis de mauvaise qualité, je suis léger, mais je vais trouver une fonction. Je suis la pointe de la flèche. J'existe pour fendre l'air, j'existe pour atteindre ma cible. Et l'esprit du Vent qui s'est tu pour me permettre de parfaire ma concentration.

Je n'en finis plus de sourire.

Et je tire.

TCHAC

Touchée ! Ce n'est pas le centre de la cible mais je l'ai quand même atteinte ! Je me tourne vers Claude, ravie de cette prouesse et d'avoir remporté le défi. Et quelque chose me frappe mentalement.

Il ne sourit plus.

Toute sa béatitude, feinte ou non, s'est évaporée. Ses sourcils sont froncés. Il me scrute, m'analyse, et son regard inquisiteur me désarçonne. Qu'est-ce que... ? Mes yeux s'écarquillent tellement l'ébranlement est puissant.

Le défi les coutelas l'arc son dernier tir loupé.

Tout s'emboîte dans ma tête. La logique de son jeu qui m'échappait auparavant me crève les yeux. Je me sens si mal que je perds l'équilibre. Il tente de me retenir mais je me recule pour mettre davantage de distance entre nous.

Claude... Il a fait exprès de perdre. Pour me voir au maximum de mes compétences sur la dernière cible et surtout parce qu'il avait déjà obtenu une information sur moi. Je n'ai rien eu à lui avouer, ce sont mes choix d'arme qui l'ont fait pour moi. Le coutelas et l'arc. Ce qui me relie à mon identité d'assassin. Je craignais tellement de me dévoiler verbalement en perdant le défi que j'ai omis ce détail évident.

Il m'a eu. A la seconde même où il m'a proposé ce défi. Dans tous les cas, qu'il soit gagnant ou perdant, ce jeu lui permettait d'obtenir un renseignement sur moi. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été aussi sotte.

\- Vous...

Je m'apprête à lui hurler toutes les insanités du monde lorsque tout à coup son expression se métamorphose. Il a le visage tourné vers quelque chose qui se situe derrière moi. Quelque chose et peut-être la seule qu'il n'a pas anticipée. Je fais volte-face, le cœur ayant regagné mon corps pour se loger sur mes lèvres, et lève le menton.

Là-haut, sur les remparts, se tiennent trois personnes. Je crois reconnaître le gardien de de la chambre forte. Hanneman et Manuela se tiennent à ses côtés et nous observent. L'employé monastique a dû finir par prévenir nos professeurs que nous utilisions des armes sans leur autorisation. Et donc...

Oh bon sang...

Et donc Manuela m'a vu manier des armes qui me trahissent.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Ce chapitre est un peu long, je vous le concède, je crois qu'il est le plus long que j'ai rédigé pour le moment (soit dit en passant j'en ai écrit 14). J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu ! Il signe l'arrivée des loups au sein des classes. Bien sûr leur aide ne sera qu'occasionnelle, comme c'est spécifié dans le jeu. Yuri et Constance chez les Aigles, Hapi chez les Lions, et donc Balthus chez les Cerfs. Quelle surprise pour Akkira de retrouver son ancien associé pour une mission ! Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à croiser Yuri à Garreg Mach.

La "phobie" d'Akkira pour les dettes sera un thème assez récurrent dans cette fic. Elle a vraiment été marquée quand elle fut forcée de travailler avec Shamir. Pour une gamine qui prônait la liberté, ce fut une véritable épreuve. Ainsi elle ne souhaite être redevable à personne, et encore moins à Claude qui aurait étouffé l'histoire du coup de poing. Je me suis éclatée à faire leur défi, qui illustre déjà les habilités tactiques du délégué des Cerfs. Il a eu Akkira en beauté !

Merci de me suivre ! A bientôt pour la suite, portez-vous bien !

**Prochain chapitre : Charmer**

Ciaossuuuu !


	10. Charmer

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

J'ai reçu deux supers reviews pour le chapitre précédent auxquelles il me tarde de répondre :

**Mijoqui** : Ah que coucou * fais un p'tit coucou pour pas se blesser * Héhé, Dimitri toujours près à aider les autres, c'est tout lui ! Ouiii pauvre Petra xD Alors oui Yuri nous a posé problème pour savoir quel classe il allait rejoindre, il a un peu les pieds dans les deux pays que tu as cités. J'ai préféré le prendre dans la classe des Aigles parce qu'il possède des soutiens avec Bernadetta et Dorothea qui sont très intéressants, et qu'il a également un lien exploitable avec Akkira. Mais ta remarque était totalement justifiée ! :) Ouuuuf sauvé, et non Akkira et Yuri n'ont pas couché ensemble xD Ouais Claude a plus d'un tour dans son sac, quelle crapule ! Tu m'as tuée avec Byleth xD Ouais il doit être trèèèès occupé ! En fait Akkira psychote pas mal pour ses armes, elle a vraiment peur que ses habilités puissent trahir son passé d'assassin. Elle est hyper méfiante, mais la phrase qu'a employée Shamir ("_Toujours en train de te prendre pour le centre du monde ? Il n'y a pas que toi_.") va lui faire prendre de plus en plus conscience que personne ne fait attention à ça... hormis quelques personnages ;). Contente que tu aies moins envie de claquer Akkira xD ! Et merci pour cette review héhé :3

**Zak** : *t'envoie une boîte de pansements pour te soigner vu que tu as percuté un mur * J'espère que tu t'es pas brisé les os xD Ouiii c'est tellement bien les reactions lives, contente que tu aies pris goût ça me fait plaisir :3 Bien joué pour avoir placé le nom d'Edelgard et de Rhea xD Ouais Raphael, alias l'un des membres des trois clampins xD Je crois qu'El aurait pu sauver Akkira également, c'est qu'elle a de la force * lorgne sur ses stats * Pour Petra en fait elle aurait pu taper son dos plus fort mais elle a pas osé lui faire du mal :3. Bon là maintenant qu'elles sont rabibochées, elle y serait allée plus franchement !Tu m'as pliée en deux avec Dedue l'ornithorynque * vérifie l'orthographe deux fois * Oh purée, en plus tu as su à l'avance que j'allais me marrer xD * essaie d'étouffer son rire, en vain *. Aha t'as pas fini de saigner pour Petra et Akkira xD Ouais Edelgard limite c'est elle la prof de classe, elle a plus d'autorité que Manuela, la pauvre xD Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation d'Akkira et Constance (et El x3), tout le monde souffre dans ce jeu ! Pour celle qui sert de guide de Constance, c'est une noble lambda, tu sais genre une élève qu'on voit dans la classe mais qui sert à rien xD Aaaah j'ai adoré ton opinion sur Akkira et son envie de rester une ombre, hyper pertinent :3 * émue * Ouais t'as vu Claude ? xD Cette fourberie de haute catégorie ! Bon sur ce... * vois le mot "capuche saucissonnée * BWAHHAHAHAHAHAH * crève * Arrête j'ai cru mourir x'D ! Merci pour ce fou rire, et ce commentaire des familles ! A bientôt ! :D

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

**Charmer**

\- Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?! aboie Manuela dans mes oreilles pour au moins la dixième fois.

Ou peut-être la onzième ? En tout cas elle l'a assez répété pour que je comprenne chaque terme employé. En vérité, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou me morfondre. M'ébaudir parce qu'elle ne m'a pas surpris en train de manier les coutelas, seule mon habilité à l'arc fut démasquée. Ou me lamenter parce qu'elle me harcèle depuis le défi de la veille. D'ailleurs je ne devrais pas nommer ça un « _défi _» mais plutôt une « _manigance de Claude _». Dans un sens, il a eu de la chance que nous ayons été interrompus car je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais fait subir.

Manuela m'agrippe le bras depuis que nous avons quitté sa classe. Sûrement redoute-t-elle que je profite de ses flirts intempestifs pour m'échapper ? Alors elle a bien raison de me tenir... En tout cas je peux dire qu'elle m'a tirée d'une bien drôle d'affaire. Edelgard a souhaité savoir comme se portait mon intégration. Je la trouve un peu plus cordiale depuis que j'ai repris mes activités d'assassin une à deux fois par semaine. Elle a dû en conclure que je ne pouvais pas être _Le bourreau encapuchonné_ puisque je nichais à Garreg Mach. Ses doutes me concernant ont dû s'amoindrir par la même occasion. Je ne pense pas avoir apprécié cette entrevue avec elle. Parce que plus elle me parle, plus elle s'humanise. Et ça je ne peux le tolérer, ça ne colle pas avec mes projets.

Tandis que Manuela batifole avec un membre de l'Ordre, je soupire effrontément et tente de me divertir avec ce qui se passe aux alentours. Alois, le chevalier qui a remplacé Byleth pendant sa semaine d'absence, se tient au bord du ponton pour pêcher. Il se passe une étoffe quelconque sur son front garni de sueur. Avec une armure pareille, pas étonnant qu'il cuise. La lune de la Céruléenne fait honneur à son titre et depuis quelques jours il fait une chaleur étouffante, même ici, dans les montagnes d'Oghma. Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas. A l'inverse, j'entends beaucoup d'étudiants originaires du Royaume se plaindre étant donné qu'ils sont habitués à des températures plus fraîches.

\- Venez, dépêchons-nous ! s'impatiente mon enseignante.

Dois-je lui rappeler que c'est moi qui l'attends ? Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Elle m'entraîne de nouveau, slalome entre les élèves et les employés monastiques et dévale des escaliers. Nous voilà au marché. Les commerçants sont encore tous présents, toutefois au nombre de produits qu'il leur reste, on peut deviner que le soleil est en train de décliner. La doctoresse me pousse jusqu'à l'étale du responsable d'armurerie. Ah. Je crois comprendre. Elle se tourne vers moi et ses lèvres orangées se relèvent un peu. Malgré mon impétuosité, Manuela a toujours été correcte avec moi. Peut-être pas sincère mais correcte. Et depuis que je lui ai emprunté son luth, je vois bien que son opinion a changé.

C'est la magie de la musique. Elle unit les âmes.

Manuela salue le vendeur qui propose un arsenal assez varié. Tant d'armes que je ne saurais manier. Ma vigilance s'égare lorsqu'elle aperçoit les arcs.

\- Prenez-en un, m'incite l'enseignante.

Cette situation est un peu... bizarre. Certes, ce sont les enseignants qui achètent les armes désirées par leurs élèves, dans la limite du raisonnable. L'Église leur verse des écus tous les mois pour leur travail. Les étudiants, quant à eux, ne peuvent compter que sur leurs économies ou, pour les plus fortunés, sur l'oseille que leurs familles leurs envoient. Que je sache, Byleth et Hanneman utilisent bel et bien une partie de leur bourse pour acheter l'équipement des membres de leurs Maisons. Manuela... pas toujours. C'est Edelgard qui s'en charge la plupart du temps. J'ignore si c'est d'un commun accord que la future impératrice ait pris les rênes de la classe dans certains domaines. A mon avis ça l'est. Je n'ai remarqué aucune tension entre elles. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est dur à reconnaître mais... Edelgard sait gérer sa Maison.

Mon choix se porte finalement sur un arc en fer. Les autres ont l'air de meilleure qualité mais ils sont trop clinquants, pas faits pour moi. Je me demande comment ça va se passer maintenant que j'ai brouillé les pistes me concernant et surtout que mon habilité avec cette arme ait été découverte. Vaut mieux être prudente. Déjà, je ne suis pas certaine qu'Edelgard et Hubert apprécient que j'ai caché une telle information à l'ensemble des Aigles. Je vais devoir trouver une explication crédible sans toutefois avoir l'air de me justifier.

Manuela m'incite à en choisir un autre, l'arc en acier par exemple mais je décline sa proposition. Elle allait rouspéter davantage quand tout à coup son attention est accaparée par...

\- Yuri !

Le concerné fait mine de ne pas nous voir. Il range une sorte d'antidote dans une besace et continue son chemin. Manuela, qui n'en revient pas qu'on ait pu ignorer sa voix portante, enchaîne :

\- Je rêve ! Akkira,?-le s'il vous plaît !

\- Pardon mais je dois faire quoi ?

Manuela soupire et demande à l'armurier combien elle lui doit pour l'arc.

\- 560 écus.

\- Bien.

Elle lui tend la somme due, et, alors que je pensais pouvoir enfin rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement, elle...argh ! Elle me tire avec elle dans sa course ! Bon sang, comment puis-je lui dire de me lâcher la grappe ?! Nous déboulons dans le vestibulaire, les talons de Manuela claquent pour nos deux foulées. La voix haut perchée d'un noble aux cheveux violets me casse les oreilles. Et je ne dois pas être la seule qu'il agace car des demoiselles s'empressent de quitter la vaste pièce. Yuri est déjà en haut des escaliers, en grande discussion avec Dorothea. La doctoresse ralentit à peine son allure pour gravir les marches et les rejoindre. Elle gratifie sa protégée d'un clin d'oeil complice. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, paraît bien ennuyé.

\- Yuri, je voulais m' ? avec vous. Seulement, vous n'étiez pas présents en classe aujourd'hui alors que vous ? passer la semaine avec Akkira. J'imagine que vous devez être occupé avec l'Abysse mais quand même. Où étiez-vous donc ?

\- Pas très loin, comme vous pouvez le ?, renchérit le concerné.

\- Professeur Manuela je parlais ? de vous.

Je me mordille le pouce. Quand est-ce que je serai capable de saisir la totalité d'une conversation ? Et encore, mon expression est pire que ma compréhension ! Ce satané Claude... Il a intérêt à respecter son engagement. Que ses manigances aient au moins eu une conséquence qui me soit favorable. Dorothea explique à son idole qu'hier elle a entendu les enfants... Non, qu'elle a entendu Yuri chanter aux enfants du marché. Euh... C'est vraiment ça ? Vu la tête contrariée qu'il tire... Les prunelles noisette de notre enseignante brillent de toute l'ivresse du monde, et pour une fois cela n'a rien à voir avec l'hydromel. Elle agrippe alors férocement le bras du garçon – oui « _férocement _», je pense être bien placée pour le confirmer – et sa gaieté a contaminé sa bouche.

\- C'est merveilleux !

Et puis brutalement Yuri relève la tête vers moi. Et le monde rapetisse, les murs se désagrègent, le sol tangue sous mes jambes. Des branches de tilleul viennent se déposer en tas dans ses prunelles. Et le feu s'allume, brûlant et totalement inattendu. Alors que je m'étais habituée aux regards des pervers pendant mes années d'errance, voilà que le sien me fait vaciller. Aucune rapacité, juste du désir à l'état pur. Quoique... Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une proie. Une brebis égarée face à un loup. Il parvient à se défaire de la poigne de Manuela pour s'approcher de moi et placer une main sur ma taille sans que nos iris ne décrochent. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je suis tétanisée.

\- Excusez-moi, Akkira et moi devons nous ?.

Nous « _entretenir_ » ? J'en suis encore à me demande ce que ça signifie qu'il m'entraîne déjà dans un petit jardin qui longe le vestibule. Je suis si proche de lui que je peux déceler son odeur. Des effluves de... renfermé ? Ou de cave ? Une fois que nous sommes seuls, il me relâche et reprend une distance convenable. Toute trace de convoitise a déserté ses traits et surtout ses yeux. Revoilà le Yuri que j'ai rencontré. Je m'appuie contre le mur, peinant à faire le lien entre son image de charmeur et celui que j'ai sous mon nez.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?**

\- Si tu parles dans ta langue je ne vais pas comprendre.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?!

Cette fois je fulmine. Est-ce que j'ai été la victime d'un sort ? D'un enchantement ? Je me suis laissée faire si docilement, il aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi... Cette idée me répugne au plus au point.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle du ?.

\- Du « _charme_ » ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu m'as... Hrm... Tu as utilisé la magie ?!

\- Aucune. En vérité, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait avec toi, dit-il déçu.

Pour une fois il articule pour que je puisse bien comprendre. Mes poings vibrent. Qu'il se les garde ses élans de générosité ! Je me sens tellement... humiliée ! Ce type... Comment a-t-il osé ce servir de moi d'une façon aussi perfide pour échapper aux exultations de Manuela et Dorothea ? Tant de manipulateurs dans ce Monastère... C'est intenable ! Et puis tout à coup c'est comme avec les gardes impériaux. Ma colère est telle je ne tremble plus. Je le regarde par en dessous et prononce de ma voix la plus posée :

\- Recommences et je tue toi.

Un sourire espiègle se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il a saisi la véracité de mes menaces. Je sens la même sauvagerie dormir en lui. Peut-être qu'on va vraiment finir par s'entretuer, qui sait ?

\- Oh un écu ! Il est pour moi !

\- Tu ne changeras jamais ? !

«_ Balthus_ » ? Purée, j'en ai marre du fódlien, abattez-les tous... A moins que ce soit un prénom ? Un mastodonte s'extrait difficilement d'un buisson et exhibe un écu comme si c'était de l'or véritable. La jeune fille aux couettes roses, Hilda, a fait le tour des broussailles pour le rejoindre. Elle conserve une sacrée distance avec lui comme si elle répugnait à se salir.

\- Oh, c'est Riri. Et Noyau est là aussi.

La blasée à la chevelure grenadine fait son apparition en compagnie de Constance. Vu qu'elle traînait avec Dimitri lors de son premier jour, elle a dû rejoindre sa classe. Attendez... Le noyau... Je me suis étranglée ce jour-là avec un... C'est moi qu'elle surnomme Noyau ?! Et voilà qu'il y a l'autre Constance qui... Hein ? Qui s'excuse d'avoir revue Mercedes après tant d'années ? Et c'est quoi cette tête terrorisée qu'elle affiche ? Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je me faufile entre tous ces dingues et reprends la route qui mène au dortoir. J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui, je vais m'isoler pour le reste de la soirée. Et tant pis si je loupe le dîner et si je ne me lave pas.

Sur le chemin, je croise des dévots qui ne sont pas accoutrés de la même soutane que les prêtres du Monastère. Oh, les voilà donc déjà... Le mois dernier, nous avons été prévenus que la fin du cycle de La Céruléenne signerait la cérémonie de Renaissance de la déesse. Manuela nous a expliqué cette semaine que des pèlerins de tout Fódlan seraient présents. Il s'agit de fidèles qui se réunissent pour implorer le retour de la déesse. Encore un événement auquel je vais assister sans en avoir aucune envie. En vue de l'alarmante lettre préméditant un assassinat, nous autres élèves devront veiller à la sécurité de Rhea. Mon instinct me souffle qu'elle pourrait pas se débrouiller seule mais peut-être que je me trompe.

Je croise également d'autres étudiants mais seule un retient assez longtemps mon attention esquintée. Doré. La cape de Claude. Le voilà qui discute avec le coureur de jupons des Lions, j'ai nommé Sylvain. Le rouquin porte sous son bras un jeu de société pourvu de petites pièces de gabaries hétéroclites. Oh, j'ai déjà vu Shamir y jouer dans un bar ! Il s'agit d'un jeu d'échecs. Le cerf capte mon regard agressif et les voilà qui s'avancent tous les deux vers moi. Sylvain prend les devants.

\- Bonjour très ?, je ne pense pas que nous ayons été présentés. Je me nomme Sylvain Jose Gautier, et vous êtes Akkira McNairy ?

Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter de déverser mon courroux sur lui. « _Oui, nous n'avons pas été présentés car jusqu'à maintenant tu fuyais la brute épaisse que je suis, et tu avais bien raison de le faire_ ». Voilà ce que je me retiens de lui sortir. Pas certaine que mon niveau misérable en fódlien m'aurait permis cette tirade, mais bon. Je le salue brièvement puis me tourne vers Claude et son sourire.

\- Bonjour, Akkira.

En vérité je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Il va recevoir toute l'animosité que j'ai accumulée ces deux derniers jours. J'ai préparé une phrase à lui lancer à la figure dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre la face. J'ouvre la bouche et... Rien ne sort. Le cerf penche la tête, l'air franchement amusé :

\- Vous ne savez pas comment le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh bon sang ce type ! Je l'avais pourtant travaillé cette réplique ! La fatigue... Les quelques nuits passées à l'extérieur du Monastère commencent à empiéter sur ma santé. Je me suis habituée à rester éveillée sur plusieurs jours entiers. Seulement là je crois qu'avec les cours et cette langue qui m'épuise, il s'agit davantage d'un épuisement cérébral. Je réfléchis un peu plus tandis que Sylvain nous quitte. Ça y est, je l'ai retrouvée !

\- Notez « _lui apprendre des insultes_ » dans le programme de votre... notre première séance. Ça nous sera utile.

Histoire de lui en balancer deux-trois d'entrée de jeu pour me défouler. Au lieu d'être dérouté comme je l'avais escompté, le voilà qui sourit encore plus et qui rit. CE TYPE ! Je plisse le nez. Et s'il comptait se défiler ?

\- A moins que vous ne... respe... respectons... respectez...

Il hoche la tête pour m'éviter toute cette peine et conclue par :

\- Si, je serai là.

/

Ce sera une bonne journée.

A Brigid, les anciens nous rabâchaient toujours la même chose. Ils nous exhortaient à nous lever en même temps que les animaux de la forêt, c'est-à-dire très tôt, pour découvrir ce que la journée nous réservait. En nous réveillant à l'aube, nous avions plus de chance de tomber sur des petits bonheurs de la vie. Si nous en rassemblions trois avant que le soleil ne soit à son zénith, les esprits nous faisaient alors passer un message qui était le suivant : « _Ce sera une bonne journée_ ».

Ce dimanche matin qui devait être d'une banalité presque alarmante se révéla, au final, plus qu'agréable. Pour commencer, j'ai rencontré Ashe et Dedue lorsque je me suis rendue à la serre pour honorer les plantes. J'ai échangé quelques paroles avec eux, principalement avec Ashe car le duscurien est encore moins loquace que moi. Le garçon pistache semblait encore affecté par la mort du Seigneur Lonato. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient un lien, je ne l'ai su que dernièrement. Sur le coup je reconnais avoir été un peu étonnée par la radicalité des décisions de l'archevêque concernant l'Église orientale... non, occidentale. Depuis notre première rencontre, j'ai pressenti que son sourire cachait une personnalité beaucoup plus marquée. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. En tout cas, je comprends mieux le chagrin d'Ashe qui date d'il y a quelques semaines déjà.

Nous n'étions pas seuls dans la serre. La petite rouquine des Lions fredonnait un air entraînant en arrosant les jacinthes. Parfois elle nous jetait des regards en biais et se taisait, mais c'était pour mieux redémarrer sa mélodie quelques minutes plus tard. Tout au fond, j'ai cru reconnaître Bernadetta. Nous n'avions échangé aucune parole depuis mon arrivée. Elle semblait éprouver une certaine fascination pour des plantes carnivores. Puis elle s'est levée et est repartie en courant. Sûrement allait-elle s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme à son habitude. Voilà bien quelque chose encore que les brigilènes sont incapables de comprendre. Rester calfeutré chez soi c'est comme nous couper l'oxygène.

La deuxième satisfaction de la matinée fut de ne pas croiser Claude. Il n'est même pas présent au réfectoire où je suis en train de me sustenter. Tant mieux. Rien que l'apercevoir me rappelle qu'il m'a eu en beauté.

Et enfin, le troisième petit bonheur se condense dans mon assiette. Du teppanyaki féroce. Il s'agit d'un plat rustique composé de tranches épaisses de viande de gibier et de fruits de Noa, le tout saisi sur une pierre à griller. Petra se régale autant que moi. Nous aimons toutes les deux la viande rouge. Ce plat réjouit mon palais qui est également friand de fruits bien juteux. C'est si savoureux, si...

\- C'est trop bon ! exulte Caspar non loin de là.

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ce garnement. A l'inverse, certains étudiants font la tête, principalement les adorateurs de poisson. Le garçon à la coupe au bol violette s'insurge haut et fort. Insupportable gosse de riche... J'aurais dû lui garder quelques vers de terre au lieu de les manger lorsque je vivais dans forêt. Il n'aurait pas été aussi maniéré et difficile.

Je contemple la salle toujours pleine à craquer dans les heures de midi. Les cuistots ont tous le sourire, ils semblent heureux d'exercer leurs métiers et d'être aidés par des étudiants amateurs de cuisiner. Une étrange gratitude me gagne envers le Monastère. Nous mangeons à notre faim, quel que soit le moment de la journée. Les recettes qu'on nous propose sont toutes très variées et font honneur aux différents territoires de Fódlan, et même parfois à d'autres contrées. Tandis que je mâchonne un exquis morceau de viande plein de nerfs, je me réprimande pour ce sentiment de reconnaissance. Les dettes ne sont jamais loin de ce genre d'émotions, alors arrête de penser Akkira.

\- Vous ne mangions pas votre viande ? demande Petra à Dorothea assise en face.

\- « Mangez », corrige la brune. Hi hi, vous êtes si mignonnes tous les deux.

A force de nous le répéter je sais ce que signifie ce terme niais. Dorothea nous explique que ce plat ne la dérange pas mais qu'elle a dû mal à finir le gibier. Seulement, elle ne veut pas gâcher la nourriture. Petra tend alors son assiette.

\- Donnez. Vous aurez mal à ventre si vous vous forcez. Moi j'ai encore la faim.

Je souris. C'est tout Petra ça. Ma cousine se met à dévorer goulûment le gibier de son amie. Cette dernière nous observe tour à tour. Petra avec ses lèvres pleines de sauce, et moi en train de lécher mon assiette. Les brigilènes ne sont pas des champions de la propreté et de la tenue à table. Tandis que je repose mon écuelle, une réflexion me traverse. Depuis que Petra a renoué le contact avec moi, je n'arrête pas de songer aux habitudes et mœurs de notre patrie. C'est comme si ma cousine était la passerelle qui me permettait de recouvrer les principes des brigilènes. Et pour une fois ce n'est pas douloureux. Je me sens surtout... nostalgique. Je souris en la regardant.

Ce sera une bonne journée.

Galvanisée par cette pensée agréable, je prononce en brigilien à son intention :

**\- J'aimerais te montrer un endroit après le déjeuner.**

**/**

Et nous voilà dans le champ aux abords de Garreg Mach.

Il fait une chaleur éprouvante, même pour nous. Quand nous étions petites et que le soleil était aussi cuisant, nous passions nos après-midi dans la forêt plus fraîche ou à nager au cœur de l'océan. Avant de venir ici, j'ai demandé la permission à Manuela pour emprunter l'arc en fer qu'elle m'a acheté et que je n'ai pas encore utilisé. Petra a formulé la même requête ce qui m'a un peu surprise. Cela fait des semaines qu'elle s'entraîne à l'épée et à la hache. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue avec un arc en main remonte à notre enfance.

Elle admire les environs, comme hypnotisée.

Ou charmée.

**\- Oh ma sœur, c'est incroyable ici ! Je ne savais pas qu'un tel endroit existait ! Ça me donne envie de...**

**\- Courir ?** je complète.

**\- Oui ! Et de...**

**\- Voler**, j'affirme cette fois.

Nous nous contemplons, sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ça fait si longtemps que ça ne nous est pas arrivé. Oh bon sang, ce bien-être est si étourdissant ! J'aimerais en être entourée pour l'éternité. Cependant, je sais que ce n'est qu'utopie. A un moment ou à un autre, ma conscience va vouloir me traîner de nouveau dans l'ombre, vers l'indifférence.

Je baisse le menton vers mon arme. Je ne dois pas oublier pourquoi je l'ai amenée ici. Ni que c'est une bonne journée. Je sens dans ma botte le couteau que j'ai volé au réfectoire. Petra souffre de mon silence vis à vis de ces cinq dernières années. Elle ne l'a plus évoqué depuis que nous avons recommencé à nous côtoyer. Et savoir que je suis à l'origine de sa douleur... Oh par tous les esprits, c'est intolérable. Je préfère encore abandonner ma vengeance et mettre fin à mes jours que de lui faire endurer ça. Cependant, il y a des choses que j'ai vécues qu'il est préférable de lui taire à jamais. Des choses que je ne pourrais jamais extérioriser à haute voix. A personne. M'exprimer, ce n'est vraiment plus mon fort.

Un oiseau passe. C'est un tétras lyre qui jaillit de la forêt à cent mètres. Je brandis mon arc et extrais une flèche de mon carquois. Mon arme est un peu plus lourde que celle que j'ai utilisée lors du défi. Je vise ma proie et décoche rapidement. La pointe se fiche dans l'une des ailes du volatile. Il piaille de douleur. Pour abréger ses souffrances, je dégaine le couteau de ma botte et le lance dans sa direction avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Dans le mille. Je me tourne vers Petra qui n'en a pas loupé une miette. Et j'ouvre les bras. Voilà. Voilà ce que je suis capable de te révéler sur moi. Voilà mon équipement de Mercenaire mais aussi d'assassin. Avec mon arc, je sais viser bien plus loin que lorsque nous étions gosses. Et ce couteau... La précision de mon lancer s'exprime mieux que ma propre bouche.

Ma cousine reste longuement à m'observer. Les minutes s'égrainent mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'esquissons le moindre geste. Quelles conclusions est-elle en train d'établir ? Fait-elle le lien avec ma haine de l'Empire d'Adrestia ? Au bout de ce qui me paraît être le cycle d'une lune entière, elle s'avance pour se retrouver en face de moi. Je suis un tout petit peu plus grande qu'elle, mais elle est cent fois plus éblouissante.

**\- Je crois comprendre... en fait non, je n'en sais rien. Mais... D'accord. D'accord**, répète-t-elle en prenant ma main.

Ses doigts sont tièdes. Elle examine les cicatrices sur mon majeur. Je la laisse faire. Puis, sans prévenir, elle saisit une flèche de son propre carquois. A l'aide de la pointe, elle s'entaille le majeur. J'essaie de l'arrêter :

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

**\- « _Tout ce qui te touche me touche_ », tu as oublié ?**

Elle me fusille du regard, comme pour me mettre en garde de lui faire d'autres cachotteries à l'avenir. L'intensité que je perçois dans ses prunelles colombin me statufie. Une robustesse que je refusais de concevoir. Avec cette force qui l'habite, pas étonnant qu'elle fut vexée lorsque je l'ai protégée pendant la bataille interclasse. Avec sa main ensanglantée, elle désigne la forêt.

**\- Leonie a certifié qu'il y avait un troupeau de biches dans les parages. Allons chasser.**

Ce n'est même pas une question qu'elle me pose mais presque un ordre. Pendant un instant je crois entrevoir la future reine de Brigid. Celle qui saura diriger son peuple à l'aide de son charisme, de son autorité mais aussi de sa générosité. Et une cousine qui... Non, une sœur. Une sœur dotée d'épaules aussi solides que l'argent des boucliers que transportent les chevaliers de l'Ordre.

« _**Je t'aime Akkira. Et peu importe ce que tu as fait je t'aimerais toujours.**_»

Je secoue la tête lentement. Comment ai-je fait pour rejeter des propos aussi bourrés de certitude ? Déjà elle s'éloigne de sa démarche décidée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

**\- Sauvage...**, je murmure.

Sauvage, comme les guerrières brigilènes.

/

\- Hyaaaaaa ! Nadette va tout faire ? !

\- « _Rater_ » ? je répète.

\- Nadette aurait dû rester dans sa chambre !

Je lève les yeux au plafond de la Cathédrale et la saisis par l'aisselle pour la remettre sur pieds. Elle se met à hurler encore plus fort et se dégage de ma prise. Les autres duos présents nous réprimandent en un regard. La plupart sont de fervents pieux, pas certaine qu'ils apprécient que Bernadetta s'époumone comme un buffle dans un tel lieu sacré.

L'ambiance dans la Cathédrale n'est pas du tout la même la nuit. Tout est nettement plus... glauque. Je fais tourner mon épée autour de mon poignet en observant les coins les plus sombres. C'est également étrange d'être armée dans un tel lieu. La menace de l'Église occidentale doit être bien réelle pour que Rhea nous y autorise. Cette dernière est partie dans la Tour de la déesse en compagnie de Seteth, une gamine aux grosses boucles vertes, les prêtres de Garreg Mach et les pèlerins des autres territoires fódliens. Malgré la menace qui planait sur sa tête, l'archevêque a maintenu la cérémonie de Renaissance de la déesse pour permettre d'endormir la vigilance de nos ennemis. Et sa ruse a marché.

Nous avons eu pour consignes de protéger les lieux laissés sans défense. Une première équipe menée par Byleth et composée de la moitié des Aigles, des Lions et des Cerfs se trouvent en ce moment même dans le Mausolée sacré. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont déjà dû encercler nos opposants. Nous autres restés en retrait devons surveiller la Cathédrale. Déjà en cas d'éventuels renforts mais aussi pour empêcher ces saligauds de battre en retraite.

Je refais tourner mon épée autour de mon poignée en souriant légèrement. Je commence à m'y habituer. Je lance un regard à la dérobée à Manuela qui fait équipe avec Hanneman. On sent que ces deux-là se retiennent de se crêper le chignon. Je me tourne ensuite vers Bernadetta qui tremble toujours comme un feuille. Je plisse le front. Qu'est-il arrivé à cette fille pour qu'elle soit aussi terrorisée ? Puis je jette un œil par dessus mon épaule vers l'entrée du Mausolée sacré.

Qui en a après l'Église de Seiros ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Il y a tellement de choses qui m'échappent ici... Tellement d'ambitions insaisissables. Un horrible pressentiment est en train de naître tout au fond de moi. J'aimerais l'étouffer, mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

C'est mon intuition.

Et elle me souffle que ce n'est que le début.

/

_Et elle avait raison. _

_Ce n'était que le début. Le début d'un engrenage qui se mettait doucement en marche. La roue de temps que plus personne ne pouvait entraver. _

_Ce fut une victoire qu'on célébra ce soir-là. Byleth avait su manœuvrer et guider toutes ces troupes dont il était responsable. Dans sa modestie qui le caractérise, il a étalé toute l'étendue de son génie et a fait une grande impression aux yeux de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Je me souviens encore aujourd'hui du visage qu'a exhibé Edelgard après la mission. La déception que les Aigles ne puissent pas bénéficier du talent de l'ancien Mercenaire. Mais également le regret de ne pas pouvoir compter sur le détenteur de l'Épée du Créateur pour ses futurs projets. Cette arme qui se trouvait dans la tombe de Seiros, cette Relique de Héros que Byleth a su manier, avait appartenu au Roi de la Libération. Est-ce que Edelgard aurait souhaité détenir l'appui du meilleur atout du Monastère ? A n'en pas douter._

_Mes mains tremblent, je crois ne plus être capable de rédiger une ligne pour ce soir. La lumière du soleil couchant illumine les pages couvertes de mon écriture brouillonne. L'esprit du Feu darde ses dernières lueurs quotidiennes sur moi, pourtant tu sais, lorsque je relate ce genre de passage,_

_ceux où je me dis que tout aurait pu être prémédité,_

_je ne peux cesser de grelotter d'affliction._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Hey hey ! J'aime faire des titres qui comportent deux sens. Évidemment, "charmer" évoque en premier lieu la spécialité de Yuri qui est connu pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite grâce à ses atouts physiques. Ici, "charmer" fait également référence à la réaction de Petra lorsqu'elle découvre le champ aux abords du Monastère, cette même réaction qu'a eu Akkira quelques chapitres avant.

Ce chapitre introduit le passage du Mausolée sacré. Dans cette histoire, les voies sont plus ou moins mêlées. Ainsi, pour cette mission les trois classes participent. J'aime écrire les pensées d'Akkira, mais j'aime encore plus faire celle du future *smile*

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Prenez soin de vous !

**Prochain chapitre : Présager**

Ciaossuuuuu !


	11. Présager

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Mais que vois-je ? Trois super reviews pour un chapitre ! Ca me fait super plaisir, j'y réponds de ce pas :

**Zakuro** : Déjà j'aime trop ta façon de te préparer xD Ca va de la bouffe, à la musique et à l'étirement (je t'imagine trop t'étirer les yeux façon cartroon). Ouiii plus c'est long mieux c'est ! Hrm hrm, on parlait des chapitres évidemment. Aaaah nan faut pas penser au kiki tout sale de Claude ! *mets les mains sur les yeux mais vois quand même *. On peut garder "la capuche saucissonnée", c'est tellement fandard xD Ouais, comme tu le soulignes, Edelgard et Akkira se ressemblent énoooormément, j'ai tellement hâte de développer ces points communs ! Ah oui, pour une fois on parle pas de ce Yuri là xD Aha j'ai adoré ton aparté xD Contente que tu commences à apprécier la louloute ! Ouais bonne question pour le brigilien, je me le demande aussi D: *coucou smiley*. Je vois bien une langue vivante (au sens propre du terme xD), qui bouge quoi, un peu sauvage. Ouais rends-toi compte, Akkira ne connait pas le charme xD Elle en apprend des choses dans ce Monastère dis donc ! Bien vu pour le soutien entre Hapi et Balthus ;) Ahaha, j'adoooore les surnoms de Hapi ! Ils dézinguent le respect de tout le monde, du coup pas d'exception pour Akkira xD Héhé Claude fidèle à lui-même :3 *essaye de taper le derrière de son crâne mais il anticipe* Regardez-moi ça ! Ah ouais effectivement je pense même que ça a débordé depuis xD (on parlait du sceau hein pour pas que tu sois perdue). Mouhahaha désolée pour Flayn xD Pareil, Akkira la voit que comme une gamine mais son opinion pourra changer ! Merci pour cette review des famiiiilles, ça me fait trop plaisir (et rire comme un phoque xD) !

**Mijoqui** : Hello Mijoqui :) Oui, j'ai retourné le jeu pour comprendre comment les élèves achetaient leurs armes et j'ai fini par avoir la réponse dans des soutiens :3 Contente que la référence te plaise ! Ouiiii, purée Lorenz, pas blairable ce garçon xD Hihi, oui, Akkira perçoit de plus en plus de choses lorsqu'elle côtoie Edelgard :) Je savais que tu repérerais les clins d'oeil héhé, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de poncer les soutiens des personnages :3 ca m'a permis de bien visualiser leurs personnalités ! Comme d'hab', Akkira exagère xD Yeah Ashe est là ! *high five d'Akkira pour la viande rouge* "C'est beau que Petra s'entaille le doigt", je me dis que les persos qui apparaissent le plus sont de sacrés sauvages xD. Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me motive à fond pour la suite :D

**Guest** : Oh une nouvelle tête, bienvenue ! *fais un grand coucou* Déjà je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise alors que tu n'es pas très portée sur les OC :3 Oui Akkira est clairement une tête à claques au début, le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de la secouer xD Ca me rassure que son évolution te plaise :3 Ouais, comme tu l'as souligné, qui dit Brigid, dit Empire ! Ah toi aussi tu aimes les cerfs ? Bon y a le trio des terreurs (Raphael Ignatz Lorenz) que je n'apprécie pas énormément mais le reste je les adore :3 En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Est-ce que je pourrais juste te demander une chose ? "Guest" est attribué aux revieweurs qui n'ont pas de nom, est-ce que tu pourras juste en mettre un (au hasard si tu veux) juste pour que je puisse te différencier ? ce serait sympa :3 à bientôt peut-être !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

**Présager**

A l'extérieur, les pluies verdoyantes, propres au nouveau cycle de la lune, s'abattent férocement sur le Monastère. Elles ne ménagent pas la poivrière maçonnée au dessus de la bibliothèque, elle-même construite à l'angle d'un bastion. Le clapotis du déluge se répand dans toute la pièce où règne une insonorité inconfortable. C'est comme si les événements du mois dernier empiétaient sur le moral de tout le monde.

Je baisse la tête vers ma feuille, vers les colonnes de verbes de différents groupes et les pronoms. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, hier j'étais nettement plus appliquée. Peut-être est-ce à cause des révélations d'Edelgard sur le sort des malfrats qui ont envahi le Mausolée sacré ? Je frotte mon front dégagé et trempe ma plume dans l'encre. Allez, j'ai encore plein d'exercices à résoudre avant de pouvoir me rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement. J'y pense, il doit être désert vu la virulence de l'esprit de l'Eau. Je suis quasiment certaine que seuls Jeritza et Felix ont bravé le temps.

J'analyse le mot qui porte l'écriture manuscrite et penchée de Claude. « _Présager – 1er groupe_ ». Il a ajouté également une petite définition pour m'inculquer le terme. « _Synonyme de prévoir_ ». Je soupire. Evidemment, ça lui ressemble bien de m'apprendre des verbes excentriques que j'utiliserai une fois tous les 24 du calendrier impérial. Je lui jette un regard à la dérobée. Assis à ma gauche, il est plongé dans un livre si volumineux que je me demande comment la table fait pour supporter son poids. Quand le Cerf se trouve dans cet état de haute concentration, c'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Enfin, c'est ma théorie. J'appose la plume sur le parchemin et... oh mince, j'ai mis trop d'encre. Tant pis. Donc « _Présager_ », verbe du premier groupe. D'accord, je vois. Je remplis les lignes de mon écriture brouillonne, moins fluide que celle de Claude, en marmonnant à voix haute :

\- Je présage, tu présages, il présage, nous présageons...

Nous présageons... Je m'arrête, les yeux dans le vague. Encore cette pénible impression. Celle qui me souffle que nous aurions pu présager les conséquences de cet affrontement. Que nous aurions pu prédire le jugement de Rhea. Selon le rapport d'Edelgard, les prêtres impliqués dans l'offensive du mois dernier ont été accusés des faits suivants : incitation à la rébellion, invasion du Mausolée sacré bâti en l'honneur de Sainte Seiros et tentative d'assassinat de l'archevêque. Autant de crimes ont entraîné la peine de mort pour eux. Cela a soulevé de nombreuses questions chez les Aigles. Les plus pieux ne comprennent pas pourquoi l'Église occidentale voue une telle hostilité envers Rhea, que c'est impensable de honnir une personne aussi charitable. Et il y en a d'autres comme Edelgard, comme moi, qui avions eu une toute autre pensée. Je l'ai lu dans ses prunelles parme que, pour la première fois, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

« _Pourquoi prendre une décision aussi radicale et précipitée qui ne consentait aucun interrogatoire ? _»

Je me pince l'arête du nez. C'est absurde Akkira. Pourquoi le sort de ces prêtres t'importe-t-il ? Alors que toi-même tu as décimé un tas de soldats impériaux sans état d'âme ?

\- Oh, Ashe ! fait une voix fluette.

Ashe ? Je me redresse bien droite sur ma chaise, tel un lièvre qui vient de surprendre un chasseur en train de bander son arc dans sa direction. Annette s'est levée pour accueillir le garçon pistache avec affabilité. Ce dernier porte des manuels dans ses bras. Cela semble un peu lourd pour lui, c'est vrai que son corps ne paraît pas très athlétique. Ils ne sont qu'à trois mètres de moi, leurs paroles me sont parfaitement audibles.

\- Vous êtes là pour étudier vous aussi ? s'enquiert la rouquine.

\- Oui, on est au calme ici. Ça aide à se concentrer, chuchote le garçon.

Mon regard doit être trop assistant car Ashe le capte rapidement. Il me sourit doucement et me fait même un petit signe de la main. Je suis un peu déroutée, ne sachant comment me comporter. Alors je l'imite gauchement. Son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à ses taches de rousseur puis il suit Annette jusqu'à une table pour travailler. Depuis ma place, j'ai une vue prenante sur eux. Mais oui... Je crois comprendre pourquoi je n'approuve pas la décision de Rhea...

\- Vous ? ?

Je sursaute. Claude et son sourire ont incliné la tête pour avoir une vision globale de mon expression. Puis il suit mon regard et découvre les deux Lions. Je répète le terme qui ne m'est pas familier :

\- « _Raivassez _» ?

\- Rêvasser. C'est pareil que « rêver ». Où le placeriez-vous ?

Je bats des paupières et remets la situation. Ah oui, les verbes. Je me penche franchement sur le tableau des groupes verbaux qu'il a laissé entre nous. Il attend patiemment ma réponse, le menton juché sur son poignet. Voyons, « _rêvasser_ »...

\- Deuxième ?

\- Réfléchissez bien.

Généralement, il me signale mon erreur de cette façon. Jamais de « _Non !_ », de « _C'est faux !_ », de « _Vous êtes un cancre, ce n'est pas possible !_ ». De même, il ne me donne jamais la bonne réponse. C'est à moi de la dénicher. Pour se faire, je dois retourner la problématique dans tous les sens, quelque soit le chapitre que nous étudions. Ça me scie les dents de l'avouer, mais j'apprécie ça chez ce fourbe. J'ignore s'il s'agit d'un trait de sa personnalité ou s'il a saisi l'un des principes majeurs des brigilènes : celui de régler ce qui nous concerne par nos propres moyens. Je remue les narines. Arrête Akkira, ce type ne peut pas être si clairvoyant. Ne lui prête pas plus de qualité que nécessaire. Agacée de ne pas trouver de solution, je frappe mon cahier.

\- Mais il ressemble à « chasser » !

\- Chuuuuut ! font des étudiants dans la salle.

\- Ah mais... Chassez est un verbe du premier troupeau, je reprends en susurrant.

Et là il explose de rire, sans aucune retenue. Je suis sidérée, les yeux scotchés à sa figure hilare. Je n'aurais jamais envisagé qu'un noble puisse se comporter de cette façon, surtout ici, à la bibliothèque. Les élèves qui ont baigné dans l'aristocratie depuis leur plus jeune âge sont toujours dans la retenue et le maintien. Mais lui... Hm... Suis-je bête ? J'ai eu des tonnes d'exemples de sa nonchalance dans ce domaine. Je ne devrais plus m'en étonner à présent. Je reste un instant supplémentaire à inspecter son sourire. Un authentique enjouement, pas de supercherie cette fois. Tout à coup, un manuel vient lui tapoter le dos.

\- On vous entend jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Nous nous tournons vers... Ah, je dois baisser les yeux. Vers une fillette aux étranges cheveux opalins. Lysithea, une habituée de la bibliothèque et un membre des Cerfs d'or. Au lieu de le calmer, l'apparition de la blanche augmente la gaieté de son délégué.

\- Pardon Lysithea. Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

Je hausse un sourcil. C'est seulement notre troisième séance d'apprentissage du fódlien mais je le comprends aussi bien que Manuela. La fillette ne paraît pas surprise par l'espièglerie de son camarade. Celui-ci poursuit avant même qu'elle ne réponde :

\- Je sais ! Je pourrais vous lire une histoire ce soir pour chasser les ?.

\- Les «_ fantaumes_ » ? je répète.

Cette fois Lysithea s'emporte sans toutefois hausser la voix. Elle lui rétorque quelque chose d'un peu incompréhensible et trop soutenu pour moi. Je saisis seulement qu'il devrait arrêter de la traiter comme une enfant. Claude affiche alors une mine outrée.

\- Loin de moi cette idée !

\- Et arrêtez de prendre ce ? avec moi !

\- Ce «_ ton_ » ? je fais comme une automate en comptant ensuite sur mes doigts. Mon, ton, son... hm...,vôtre, nôtre, leur.

Lorsque je finis ma récitation, je m'aperçois que Lysithea est déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quant à l'autre, il … Ah ? Il était en train de me regarder faire. Une lueur moqueuse brille au fond de ses émeraudes. Je cache mes mains sous mes cuisses, honteuse d'avoir eu recours à un réflexe aussi infantile.

\- Ne faisons... Non. Ne faites pas comme avec Lysithea. Ne me parlez pas comme si je suis...comme si j'étais une en... une enfant.

\- Non, jamais !

Voilà un « _jamais_ » qui sonne comme un «_ je le ferai à la prochaine occasion que vous me donnerez _». Il secoue la tête et s'accoude à la table.

\- Dites-moi plutôt, vous avez faim ?

Quand il me parle en face, comme ça, et que je peux lire plus aisément sur ses lèvres, il m'est encore plus facile de saisir les mots qu'il utilise.

\- Oui. Un peu, pourquoi ?

\- Vous me parliez de « troupeau » au lieu de « groupe ». Vous ramenez tout à la nourriture.

\- Non Claude, je surenchéris en le coupant presque. Pas le nourriture mais à la chasse, oui.

Son sourire se fane légèrement pour donner plus d'ampleur à son regard. La même curiosité que lors de notre défi plane dedans. Je me pince la cuisse pour ne pas détourner la tête. Ce serait admettre que je cache quelque chose. Un secret trop imposant qui mettrait en péril mon existence s'il venait à être découvert. Pour simuler mon aisance, je dis :

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez une façon plutôt... ? de prononcer mon prénom.

\- « _Insaulite_ » ?! je répète agressive.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Akkira, fait-il comme pour me rassurer.

Nous nous dévisageons encore. Mais bien sûr. Il veut tenter de me faire avaler que c'est un comportement normal, ça ? Fixer les gens sans bouger et attendre que l'une de leur faiblesse éclose ? Ne pouvant pas supporter davantage son insolence, je tourne mon visage. Aussitôt mon attention se porte sur Ashe et Annette. Et alors les élucubrations refont surface comme si mes songes n'avaient pas été interrompues. Si je n'approuve pas le décès brutal des membres de l'Église occidentale, c'est parce que je ne me souviens que trop bien du chagrin d'Ashe qu'a occasionné le trépas du Seigneur Lonato. Son visage décomposé, ses larmes, telles des plaies ouvertes qui ne sécheront jamais. Son accablement a réveillé mon empathie. C'est encore tenu mais je sens que j'ai changé. Pour ne pas m'y attarder trop profondément, je repense au Seigneur Lonato. Il a provoqué une rébellion contre l'Église de Seiros. Ce genre de conflit ne se déclenche pas sans raison. Pour éviter de faire souffrir le plus grand nombre, n'aurait-il pas été plus rationnel de trouver un compromis ?

Je me statufie et en perds ma plume. Attendez... Cette situation... Je peux remplacer le Seigneur Lonato par Brigid et l'Église de Seiros par l'Empire. Trouver un compromis, une conciliation... Les mots incisifs de Petra reviennent me hanter :

« ** La guerre n'apporte que la désolation »**

Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche en omettant que mes doigts sont imbibés d'encre. Arrête Akkira, arrête de réfléchir à ça. Tu ne dois pas te remettre en question. Encore une fois, je darde mon attention sur Ashe et sur celui auquel il tenait et qui est décédé.

\- Dites-moi, je chuchote à l'intention de Claude.

\- Hm ? Un instant s'il vous plaît.

Je me tourne vers lui et le découvre totalement préoccupé par sa lecture. L'envie de lui infliger un coup de coude est tentant mais je me retiens. Je fais preuve de la patience que j'ai développée dans les Crocs de Fódlan et me consacre à mon exercice de conjugaison. Nous finissons notre affaire quasiment en même temps. Ses émeraudes rieurs sont de retour. Ouais, ouais, je sais, je dois avoir de l'encre partout sur le menton.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Pouvez-vous m'ex... m'expliquer l'Église. Ici et... l'autre.

Ses sourcils se surélèvent. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je m'intéresse à ce genre de sujet. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il lisait beaucoup de manuels d'histoire et de politique. Il doit en savoir un minimum pour éclairer quelques unes de mes zones d'ombre. A part lui, je ne sais pas à qui demander ça. Il me sonde un instant en se frottant le menton. Est-il en train de se demander ce que je compte faire de ces informations ? Après quelques instants de réflexion supplémentaires, il tire mon cahier, ouvre une autre page et trace grossièrement des traits.

\- Je peux ? finit-il par demander.

\- Vous êtes... vous avez déjà commencé, je répond en soupirant.

\- En effet.

Puis il place le dessin entre nous deux. Je reconnais Fódlan et ses trois pays : l'Empire d'Adrestia au sud, le Saint Royaume de Faerghus au nord et l'Alliance de Leicester à l'est. Au centre il a esquissé un semblant de cercle. Les montagnes d'Oghma, et plus précisément Garreg Mach. Il se penche et je dois me décaler pour éviter que son coude me rentre dans le sein. Il note au dessus « _Église centrale_ ». En accentuant bien sur les mots compliqués, il m'explique que l'Église de Seiros à son siège ici, à Garreg Mach. Elle est parfois nommée Église centrale par rapport à son emplacement géographique.

Puis il dessine deux petits ronds : l'un à gauche, l'autre à droite. Enfin il termine par une croix au sud. Il la désigne et m'explique qu'il s'agissait de l'Église méridionale mais qu'elle a été abolie par l'Empire d'Adrestia. Oh ? C'est un peu surprenant ça. Il continue et m'indique le rond à l'est, dans les territoires de l'Alliance, l'Église orientale. Et enfin le cercle à l'ouest, à la frontière du Royaume et de l'Empire. C'est l'Église occidentale, celle qui a fomenté la tentative d'assassinat contre l'archevêque.

Je hoche la tête pour signifier que j'ai bien assimilé les informations et m'apprête à poser une question vis à vis de l'Église méridionale quand un détail capte inopinément mon attention.

Sa natte.

J'allonge ma main propre et l'effleure. Elle n'est pas tressée de la même façon que la dernière fois. Plus resserrée, moins ample que celles qu'on trouve sur Brigid. Que celles qui parcourent les côtés de mon crâne. Je plante mon regard interrogateur dans le sien.

\- Ça, ça n'est pas Brigid. D'où s'est fait ?

\- Claude !

Le cerf à la coupe au bol violette fait irruption à notre table. Avec sa voix pédante et puissante, il s'attire l'hostilité de toutes les personnes présentes. Son regard d'aigle... enfin de cerf... enfin peu importe me sonde et s'attarde sur mon menton tacheté. Son délégué lui répond :

\- Bonjour Lorenz. C'est intéressant, sous la lumière de la ? vos cheveux sont plus ?.

Comme Claude désigne la chandelle au centre de la table, j'imagine qu'il parle de cette lumière là. Par contre je ne comprends pas «_ soyeux_ » en fódlien. C'est un synonyme de « _laid_ », c'est ça ? Le garçon à la voix insupportable se met à déblatérer tellement de fadaises incompréhensibles que je décroche au bout d'une demie seconde. Je tourne la page pour revenir aux exercices de conjugaison et me rappelle que j'ai fini. Tout à coup, le dénommé Lorenz me désigne d'un ample geste. Je crois repérer le verbe dans sa phrase soutenue, du coup j'en profite pour m'entraîner. J'ignore ce qu'il signifie mais il ne doit pas y avoir dix mille façons de l'écrire.

\- « _Batifoler_ ». Verbe du premier troupeau, je marmonne à voix haute pour m'aider.

Et le rire sincère de Claude me signifie que je ne me suis pas trompée.

/

Nous sortons tous de la carriole pour affronter deux choses : les voleurs qui ont établi leur repère sur la voie Magdred et la fébrilité de l'esprit de l'Eau pour honorer la lune des Pluies verdoyantes. Ce temps ne me dérange pas, il faut bien abreuver la Nature. Par contre, notre visibilité est fortement réduite. Une légère brume s'est levée et vient se confondre avec le ciel. La végétation est luxuriante, elle peut devenir un atout comme un désavantage. Pour sûr, elle peut constituer une très bonne cachette pour camoufler nos ennemis. Je contemple les alentours. C'est donc dans cet environnement que le garçon pistache a assisté à la mort de l'un de ses proches, le Seigneur Lonato. Je place une main tout contre mon cœur pour décoder mes émotions. Serait-ce à nouveau de l'empathie ? Peut-être... Peut-être mêlée à de la mélancolie.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Nous y voilà.

Je me tourne vers Manuela. Ses talons sont plantés dans la boue mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça. Pour une ancienne diva je la trouve parfois très... naturelle. Même si les combats la répugnent, ça se sent qu'elle a de l'expérience dans l'art de la guerre.

Je crois que Seteth l'a bien cernée au fil des années. Le dimanche, les étudiants sont libres de vaquer à leurs occupations et à leurs loisirs. S'ils le souhaitent, ils peuvent même suivre des séminaires proposés par les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre qui sont présents, ou partir en expédition à l'extérieur de Garreg Mach. Contrairement aux Lions de saphir et aux Cerfs d'or, les Aigles de jais ne profitent jamais des week-end pour effectuer des quêtes ou remplir des missions. Et seule l'enseignante peut prendre cette décision. Selon les rumeurs, Seteth aurait réprimandé sévèrement Manuela pour son oisiveté. J'imagine que c'est également lui qui l'a incitée à partir en quête des bandits qui sévissent sur la voie Magdred.

L'ancienne chanteuse resserre sa cape autour d'elle. Il fait un peu plus frais qu'au Monastère, signe distinctif que nous sommes bien dans les territoires du Royaume. Manuela nous explique que le repère des voleurs est un peu plus loin au nord. Comme nous ne pouvons pas nous enfoncer dans les frondaisons avec la carriole, nous allons poursuivre à pieds.

\- Hubert, pouvez-vous nous faire part de votre plan ? s'enquiert Manuela d'une voix forte pour couvrir la pluie.

Tous les Aigles savent que le toutou maléfique excelle en stratégie. Malgré nos capes identiques et nos capuches, je parviens à l'identifier grâce à sa grande taille. Comme souvent avec son style langagier, je ne capte qu'un mot sur deux. De ce que je comprends, il propose d'étendre notre périmètre de recherche au maximum. Pour se faire nous allons nous diviser par troupeaux de... non, par groupes de deux. Il préconise des duos complémentaires.

\- En tant que serviteur de Dame Edelgard, je ne peux me permettre de choisir moi-même les ?.

«_ Couples_ » ? Ce mot est souvent utilisé par les étudiants sentimentaux qui rêvent d'amour. Aurait-il une autre signification ? Je pense bien car je vois mal Hubert devenir le parrain de notre vie romanesque. Je m'approche de lui pour distinguer ses lèvres sous sa capuche. Il enchaîne en disant... euh... Quelque chose du genre qu'il ne peut pas inférer dans les délibérations finales de la déléguée. Celle-ci prend alors la parole pour former lesdits « _couples_ ». Oh la, j'ai copulé avec mon associé une paire de fois mais je n'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit. Alors ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. Le timbre vibrant d'Edelgard transcende la pluie :

\- Manuela, si je peux me permettre.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ferez équipe avec Bernadetta.

Ah. Faire équipe. Ça ne m'emballe pas des masses non plus mais c'est nettement préférable à une séance d'accolades inadaptées. Nous ne sommes que huit, avec un peu de chance je formerai le fameux « _couple_ » avec Petra. Bernadetta, qui est à deux doigt de rendre l'âme depuis que nous avons quitté les enceintes de Garreg Mach, semble un peu rassurée de faire équipe avec notre enseignante. Cette fille... Elle me fait penser à une proie, à un lapin dans les herbes hautes qui fuit au moindre danger.

\- Constance vous...

\- Ho ho ho ho, oui ma chère ?

\- Vous serez avec Ferdinand.

\- Oh... Hrm... Parfait.

Ouais, à mon avis ce « _parfait_ » est un synonyme soutenu de «_ fait chier _»... Il reste donc Edelgard, Hubert, Petra et moi. Les duos me semblent évidents.

\- Hubert, vous ferez équipe avec Petra. Et Akkira avec moi.

Qu'est-ce que je di... Quoi ?! Edelgard avec... moi?! Le toutou maléfique semble fortement désapprouvé cette décision. Seulement, je l'ai assez surveillé pour savoir que, pour les intérêts de sa dame, il n'interfère jamais en public. En douce, peut-être, mais pas devant elle. Ce serait un acte d'humiliation envers sa maîtresse. La déléguée poursuit en nous informant du signal sonore qui nous devrons émettre en cas de collision avec les voleurs. Du doigt, elle balise le terrain que chaque duo va devoir fouiller et finit en s'adressant à moi :

\- Allons-y.

/

Edelgard arpente la forêt à seulement un mètre de moi. Elle tient solidement sa hache, prête à contrer une éventuelle embuscade. D'après moi ça m'étonnerait que ces malfrats puissent avoir une telle idée, ils n'ont aucun moyen d'être avertis de notre présence. Voilà donc bien un précepte qu'on a dû inculquer à cette future impératrice : la prudence. Pour faire bonne impression, je l'imite et

dégaine mon arc.

Elle me jette un coup d'oeil mais reporte promptement son attention sur la futaie devant nous.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez intéressée par le ? de l'arc.

Le « _maniement_ ». Manier, verbe du premier troupeau. Une esquisse de sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Vous travaillez dur, tout comme votre cousine. Les plus fainéants devraient prendre exemple sur vous. Au lieu de ça, ils ? de leur statut de noble pour négliger leur entraînement. Pire, ils ? des rumeurs sur les étrangers.

« _Propagent _». Propager, verbe du premier troupeau aussi. Il est bien rempli, ce troupeau. Je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce mot, mais je crois saisir le sens de sa phrase. Il faut croire que les cours de Claude sont efficaces. En tout cas, je suis surprise qu'elle fasse attention à son débit de parole en ma présence. Je ne suis pas vraiment flattée, ça prouve que je dois encore faire des efforts pour être au niveau des autres. Elle s'arrête au niveau d'un arbre, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Edelgard ?

\- J'imagine que le terme « étranger » n'était pas très respectueux.

\- « _Resp... respectueux_ » ?

\- Oui. Ce n'était pas très poli.

\- C'est faux. Je suis étrangère, je suis brigilène. J'aime être brigilène.

Elle hoche la tête, comme convaincue par ma réponse, puis se remet à sonder les alentours. J'adopte également une posture défensive. L'ennemi peut surgir d'un moment à l'autre. L'ennemi... Je ralentis pour laisser la blanche me doubler. Je sonde le dos d'Edelgard et ma tension double. Elle réanime ma colère qui s'était endormie depuis quelques temps. Il est là, le véritable ennemi, Akkira, à portée de tes pulsions. Tu n'as qu'à armer ton bras pour lui trouer la peau. Mes phalanges se resserrent autour de la poignée de mon arme. Elle est seule, tu n'auras peut-être pas de meilleure occasion que celle-ci. Éliminer la future impératrice, voilà la meilleure façon d'ébranler l'Empire. De désarçonner ses projets et de...

Une grosse goutte glisse d'une feuille et tamponne mon visage à découvert. Mais... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser guider par ma haine et ma soif de vengeance. Si j'abats Edelgard ici, les unités choisies pour cette mission sauront que je suis la responsable. Moi, la brigilène. La faute sera reportée sur Brigid et une nouvelle guerre éclatera, sûrement plus meurtrière encore. Je dois agir dans la discrétion, comme la Mercenaire que je suis devenue, comme une ombre.

M'approcher au plus près d'Edelgard, de son noyau de confiance. Si j'analyse ses paroles de tout à l'heure, elle est du genre à apprécier les personnes qui font des efforts pour s'améliorer. C'est donc cette image qu'elle a de moi aujourd'hui, je ne dois pas tout gâcher. Mes doigts relâchent leur emprise sur la poignée. Je m'éructe la voix.

\- Edelgard, je dois dire... je dois vous dire quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

Un mouvement. Dans ce buisson, à trente mètres. J'arque, vise et tire. La flèche se plante dans un lièvre qui venait à peine de sortir de sa cachette. Edelgard considère ce tableau en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a tout de suite assimilée que je n'étais pas une débutante avec cette arme. Puis elle se détourne vers les arbres pour guetter les environs.

\- Je vous écoute _avec attention_, souligne-t-elle.

Je suis rassurée qu'elle ne pose pas son regard inquisiteur sur moi. Dans ce domaine, elle doit égaler Claude, ce qui n'est pas rien. Et puis il m'est impossible de simuler la tristesse, le désarroi, la gêne ou quoi que ce soit. Elle devinerait immédiatement que l'histoire que je m'apprête à lui sortir est un mensonge.

\- Je sais manier l'arc.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru constater. Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

J'ai répété assez mon texte pour savoir précisément ce que je vais dire.

\- J'utilise l'arc quand j'étais enfant. Très forte, mon peu... peuple mangent bien grâce à moi avant. Et puis je... j'ai blessé un ami. C'était grave, on a dû couper sa jambe. Je crois que... j'avais la peur ensuite.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Ai-je trop balbutié et haché mes mots ? Ou pas assez ? La déléguée des Aigles ralentit mais ne se retourne pas. Elle s'égare dans ses pensées avant de revenir à moi :

\- Et maintenant, ressentez-vous encore la peur ? Je veux dire, votre tir était très ?.

\- Je ne comprends pas le dernier mot.

\- « Précis ». Vous avez touché ce lièvre du premier coup.

Mince. Que répondre à ça ? Vite, sinon elle va trouver ça suspect. Je pense à Petra, à son honnêteté, sa bienveillance. Que dirait-elle à ma place ? Quelque chose dans ce style...

\- Non, je n'ai plus la peur. Je n'ai plus la... le droit car je dois aider. Je dois com... combattre avec vous, juste à côté de vous.

Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner mais le signal sonore retentit. Si je me réfère à son intensité, je dirais qu'il provient du groupe de Petra et Hubert. Ce n'est pas très loin de notre position. Edelgard pointe une autre direction avec sa hache. Je comprends ce qu'elle souhaite faire.

Une embuscade sur l'ennemi.

J'agrippe plus sévèrement mon arme. Cette fille est vraiment redoutable, dans bien des domaines.

/

Nous avons chassés les bandits de leur terrier. Une patrouille viendra jusqu'ici dans les jours à venir pour vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas revenus établir un campement. Nous quittons la forêt dans des états très différents. Ferdinand et Constance reprennent encore leur souffle. Ils se sont démenaient comme des diables comme s'ils cherchaient à prouver quelque chose. J'ai cru comprendre que le rouquin prenait notre déléguée comme rivale. Et Constance n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle souhaite restaurer le prestige de sa Maison. Sûrement ont-ils voulu faire une forte impression. Lorsqu'elle venait étudier avec nous, j'ai pu constater que la fille Nuvelle agissait parfois différemment lorsqu'elle se tenait à l'extérieur. Pourquoi se conduit-elle normalement aujourd'hui ? A cause du mauvais temps ? Dur à dire. Edelgard et Hubert ont également participé activement à la bataille, seulement les dommages chez eux sont quasiment inexistants. Bernadetta et Manuela étaient à l'exact opposé de la position des voleurs, elles sont arrivées après l'affrontement.

Et Petra... Oh, elle fut clairement l'héroïne de cette escarmouche. L'accumulation de ses efforts a porté ses fruits et le résultat est fort prometteur. Cela n'a échappé à personne. C'est sûr, son maniement de la hache n'équivaut pas celui d'Edelgard, mais elle est plus agile que la blanche. Force et vitesse. Voilà bien des atouts de nous autres brigilènes. Quant à moi, je ne fus pas aussi performante que je l'aurais souhaité. Les esprits du Vent et de l'Eau m'ont affligée pour me punir d'avoir menti à Edelgard. Les esprits de la Nature ne tolèrent pas la fausseté et l'hypocrisie, ce que je peux comprendre. Mais je ne suis pas déçue de ne pas m'être démarquée. Au contraire, je suis ravie pour ma cousine.

La carriole est en vue, notre cocher nous attend. Manuela déclare qu'elle va profiter du trajet retour pour soigner les blessés. Alors que Bernadetta et Constance montent dans la charrette, Edelgard vient à moi. Elle est si petite, et cette cape camoufle sa prestance naturelle. Elle fouille sous son pardessus et tend sa main vers moi.

\- C'est pour vous.

J'arque un sourcil et mets un certain temps avant de consentir à allonger le bras vers elle. Je contemple sans comprendre le bouquet garni.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des herbes. Faites les ?.

\- « _Infuser _» ?

\- Demander à Ferdinand de vous le préparer, il adore le thé. Ces herbes éloignent l'angoisse, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Puis elle s'avance encore pour que nos prunelles se rejoignent. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches. Je plisse instinctivement le front. Cette fille... Elle doit avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, mais ses yeux en ont vécu dix de plus. Elle ouvre la bouche et parle lentement pour que je puisse bien saisir.

\- Vous êtes un Aigle, Akkira. Vous faites partie des nôtres. Si vous avez un problème vous pouvez m'en parler. Cela fait partie de mes ? de veiller sur vous.

Je ne saisis pas « _attributions_ » mais là encore la phrase est limpide. La déléguée s'éloigne sur ces mots et rejoint les autres dans la carriole. Un brin déboussolée, je me prépare à en faire autant quand tout à coup une ombre surgit à mes côtés.

Hubert.

Mes poils se hérissent sur ma nuque trempée. J'agrippe ma main pour l'empêcher de prendre une flèche et de la lui planter dans le cœur. Ce type ne m'inspire que du dégoût et de la méfiance. Et me retrouver seule avec lui n'est pas pour me rassurer. Un rire sinistre lui échappe. Il retire sa capuche et son œil dégagé me perfore la vision.

\- Ne soyez pas si inquiète. Je vous aurais bien préparé l' ? moi-même, mais voyez-vous j'ai une sainte horreur du thé.

Il attend une réaction de ma part. Qui ne vient pas.

\- Dame Edelgard a raison en ce qui vous concerne. Vous êtes angoissée. Ces herbes vous feront du bien.

Puis il penche la tête, toujours en conservant son sourire cynique. Je préfère de loin celui d'Ashe. Et même celui de Claude. Celui de Hubert est tout sauf lénifiant. Je sens mes muscles se contracter, comme si je m'apprêtais à abattre ma proie. Ce type... Il me pousse à me mettre en garde. Il fait un pas dans ma direction et se penche à mon oreille.

\- Si vous vous sentez ainsi, c'est que vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher.

Je frissonne sous la cape. Ce n'est même pas une question mais une affirmation. Je me décale pour replacer une certaine distance entre cet être maléfique et moi. Ma gorge est si nouée que je ne parviens qu'à sortir un lamentable :

\- C'est faux.

On nous appelle mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissons le moindre geste. J'ai l'horrible impression que si je lui tourne le dos, là, maintenant, il va me liquider. Il m'examine longuement avant de reporter son attention sur la carriole.

\- Votre cousine s'est parfaitement ?.

\- «_ Intaigrée_ ? »

Il ne fait pas l'effort de m'expliquer mais poursuit plus lentement, d'un ton on ne peut plus glacial encore :

\- Vous devriez prendre exemple sur elle. Elle travaille dur pour faire honneur aux brigilènes. Et elle est bien plus franche que vous, ce qu'apprécie Dame Edelgard. N'oubliez pas ce qu'elle vous a dit : vous êtes un Aigle, Akkira.

Et il me laisse là pour regagner la charrette abritée. La pluie dégouline sur mes cheveux, mon front et mon menton. Les gouttes s'adressent à mes oreilles et couvrent la voix de Petra qui m'appelle à nouveau. J'expire un air trop comprimé dans mes poumons et tente de calmer l'adrénaline qui a monté les échelons de mon organisme. Je desserre enfin les poings et les ouvre devant moi. Les herbes que m'a offertes Edelgard sont toutes écrabouillées. De vives émotions m'ont envahies, des émotions auxquelles je ne suis plus habituée. Certes, les propos de la déléguée m'ont déstabilisée. Je me rends compte que je méconnais la personne qu'elle est, je ne l'imaginais pas si attentive au bien-être des autres.

Par contre cet Hubert... Il a réveillé ma terreur. Une peur profonde que je n'étais plus capable de ressentir depuis des années.

J'observe les herbes puis les lâche à terre. Elles viennent se mélanger à la fange et aux petits cailloux. Puis je fais volte-face vers la charrette où tout le monde m'attend. Tu te trompes, Edelgard.

Je ne suis pas l'Aigle.

Je suis le faisan.

/

_Je sais ce que tu veux savoir : qu'ont susurré les gouttes de pluie à mes oreilles ? C'est simple : une mise en garde. Non pire._

_Un mauvais **présage**._

_L'esprit de l'Eau s'est réconcilié avec moi l'espace d'un battement de cil et ce pour me transmettre l'alerte. _« Hubert sait que tu trames quelque chose. Il te surveille constamment. Plus que tu ne le prévoyais. »

_Et en vue de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je ne peux que l'admettre. La pluie s'est montrée clairvoyante. _

_Les esprits de la Nature ne se trompent jamais._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Aaah j'adore faire un titre qui possède au moins deux significations. "Présager" renvoie au premier verbe que conjugue Akkira dans ce chapitre. Mais surtout, il se rapporte aux menaces sous-entendues dans les propos de Hubert, tel un mauvais présage.

Au fil des chapitres, Akkira apprend à connaître d'autres personnages et donc d'autres personnalités. Plus elle côtoie Edelgard, plus sa vision qu'elle avait de la blanche se fissure. J'ai adoré écrire ce passage ! Et j'ai également apprécié faire celui avec Hubert, alias "le toutou maléfique" qui réveille la peur de la brigilène.

Au prochain chapitre, je me suis attaquée à un gros morceau : la mission de récupération de la Lance de la Destruction, et donc la confrontation avec Miklan. De l'action en perspective ! Sur ce, portez-vous bien et à tout bientôt !

**Prochain chapitre : Diriger**

Ciaossuuuu !


	12. Diriger

Bien le bonjour voyageur !

Héhé, ce sont trois super reviews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre *happy*. Je vais y répondre de ce pas !

**Mijoqui** : Ca m'a fait tellement rire, Zakuro et toi avez fait la même remarque par rapport à l'expression "tous les 36 du mois" xD En fait Akkira se trompe sans le savoir, elle n'est pas aux faits des expressions, comme on pourra le constater dans le chapitre douze notamment xD Et oui c'est sûr que c'est mieux une fois par mois que pas du tout ! Héhé la bonne bouille de Ashe :3 Ahaha le respect est mort une seconde fois pour Lys xD Ouais, les missions ont un nombre limité de personnes comme dans le jeu malheureusement, et du coup ce sera pareil avec la mission Miklan :/ Pas Akkira, t'entends ? Pas bien ! *fessée* Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! :D

**Zakuro** : *fais comme toi, vide la vessie et revient* Au moins tu as ton doudou *pleure le sien oublié*. Tant mieux si tu ne présages rien, j'aime surprendre mwahaha fbzef *s'étrangle*. Bwaha arrête j'en peux plus avec ce verbe irrégulier, ça me tue à chaque fois x'D héhé pour l'expression "36 du mois" j'ai donné la réponse à Mijoqui (que je suis certaine que tu liras hihi ;) ). En vrai si Akkira le voyait je pense qu'elle le trouverait mignon xD Ouais le respect est retrouvé pour Annette, hip hip hourra ! Le troupeeeaau ! Elle rapporte toujours tout à la chasse celle-là. Hihi contente que le passage de la bibliothèque te plaise, c'est vrai qu'Akkira est devenue assidue :3 Elle veut vraiment faire une grande impression à El pour pouvoir se rapprocher de son cercle de confiance (je sens que tu vas décéder en lisant cette phrase mais le pire c'est que c'est la vérité xD) ! Lorenz toujours aussi noyé dans l'irrespect xD Ouais Akkira s'en rend peu à peu compte mais Edelgard dégage un charisme propre à son statut, dès qu'elle parle, tout le monde l'écoute :3 Comme dit plus haut *coucou Mijoqui* les missions ont un nombre limité dans le jeu du coup ici aussi :3. On le SAIT Akkira, cesse de faire semblant pardieu ! Tu m'as tuée avec Hubert (regarde je meurs encore à cause de toi xD) Hihi contente qu'il t'ait plu, j'aime beaucoup faire El :3 j'adore tes suppositions ! Et merci beaucoup pour cette review des familles :3 !

**Katt** : Enchantée Katt du coup :3 Personne n'aime Lorenz, purée j'adore x'D ! Hihi, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que je respecte bien les caractères des persos, j'y travaille à fond :3 Héhé, je suis également contente que la suite ne soit pas prévisible. Merci beaucoup de me suivre, ça me motive à fond ! :3

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

**Diriger**

\- Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai coupé le arbre, ensuite le bois et puis j'ai...euh...

Comme je ne connais pas le verbe correspondant en fódlien, je mime le geste dans le vide. Ashe interrompt ce qu'il fait pour m'observer, l'étrille contre la garrot du cheval. Comme il ne trouve pas je fais des mouvements plus amples, ce qui le fait pouffer.

\- Tailler ? propose-t-il en reprenant son brossage.

\- Tailler, verbe du premier troupeau, je déblatère instinctivement. Je... j'ai donc taillé le bois, et ensuite...

J'essaie de me frotter la joue mais j'omets que mes mains sont pleines d'orge concassée. Des graines cavalent sur me poitrine et tombent au sol, englouties par la paille.

\- Et ensuite ? m'encourage le garçon pistache.

\- Ensuite j'ai ass... assemblé les morceaux mais le luth n'a pas maintenu plus d'une journée.

\- Hmm...

Il dépose l'étrille et saisit l'époussette. Le canasson remue le fessier, heureux d'être ainsi entretenu. Je crois que de toutes les tâches auxquelles doivent s'atteler les étudiants à tour de rôle, celle-ci est ma préférée. Petra m'a dit un jour que les fódliens croyaient que les brigilènes détestaient les animaux car nous étions des chasseurs passionnés. En ce qui concerne la chasse, ils ont tout à fait raison. Pourtant, nous sommes naturellement proches de bêtes. Nous en tuons certains pour nous nourrir, mais tous les soirs, au crépuscule, nous les remercions de nous aider à subsister.

Je place l'orge dans le mangeoire du cheval. Ce dernier, connu pour être le plus grand goinfre parmi les équidés, se rue dessus. Je souris et passe ma main dans sa crinière. Ashe reprend en faisant bien attention à tourner son visage vers moi pour que je puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

\- Un chevalier de l'Ordre pourrait peut-être vous aider. Il s'appelle Gilbert, il vient tout juste de rentrer de mission. La ? est l'une de ses passions.

\- « _Scu...sculpture_ » ?

\- Oui hm... Produire quelque chose en le taillant par exemple. Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne connais pas cet homme.

Ashe m'explique qu'avant hier, ce Gilbert l'a conseillé pendant son entraînement. Selon le garçon aux beaux yeux, c'est une personne formidable et altruiste. Comme je semble toujours dubitative à l'idée de m'adresser à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, il me propose qu'on aille le voir ensemble demain après les cours et après notre corvée commune. Sachant que je dois m'entraîner le lendemain soir, je m'apprête à décliner sa suggestion seulement toute la bonté que dégage ce garçon me déconcerte un peu plus à chaque fois. Mes phalanges se contractent. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Depuis quand suis-je devenue aussi... faible en présence de quelqu'un ?

\- Hm... C'est d'accord.

\- Super !

\- Euh... Excusez-moi...

Nous faisons volte-face vers la voix qui vient de naître dans le coin le plus sombre du box. Nous ne distinguons qu'un semblant de visage blafard et des yeux qui nous fixent par en dessous.

\- Un... un fantôme ! s'écrit Ashe.

Il trébuche dans ma direction et, pour se rassurer, il enserre mon bras. Je n'y fais pas attention, concentrée que je suis sur cette menace inattendue. J'attrape un fer à sabot et le pointe en direction de l'ombre.

\- Montre-toi, je proclame froidement.

\- Euh... en fait, balbutie la voix incertaine.

\- Ô Déesse, protégez-nous ! chuchote le garçon pistache en se collant un peu plus à moi.

La chose... enfin, la jeune fille sort de la pénombre. Oh, je crois la reconnaître. C'est l'élève des Cerfs qui est partie avec Luna durant la lune précédente. Il me semble qu'elle se nomme...

\- Marianne ?! s'exclame Ashe. Oh, euh... Excusez-moi Akkira, je ne voulais pas...

Il se détache de moi, les joues un peu rouges. Je détaille la nouvelle venue. Elle paraît parfaitement mal à l'aise et je devine qu'il lui faudrait un effort surhumain pour ne serait-ce que relever son visage.

\- Par... pardonnez-moi, marmonne la dénommée Marianne en lorgnant sur ses bottes. Je...

Comme elle bredouille, ce n'est pas évident de décrypter ses dires. Je m'accroupis pour apercevoir ses lèvres ce qui la fait se redresse de stupeur. Elle reprend, avec un supplément d'embarras dans ses gestes :

\- Hm... Cette clé est à vous ? Elle était par terre, enfin... Juste là.

Le garçon pistache et moi fouillons nos poches et...

\- Ah, effectivement je ne les avais plus ! s'exclame Ashe en reprenant son bien. Merci beaucoup Marianne !

Alors qu'elle est clairement la bienfaitrice de mon partenaire de corvée, la jeune femme semble se sentir encore plus fautive. Elle s'excuse de nous avoir effrayés, et déclare qu'elle ressemble effectivement à un fantôme. Ashe a beau lui certifier que c'est faux, elle n'est clairement pas convaincue. Son dos se voûte et ses prunelles anthracite se perdent dans la contemplation des sabots du canasson.

Je plisse les yeux. J'ignore comment me l'expliquer mais cette jeune fille... elle ressemble à Luna. C'est étrange d'avoir de telles pensées puisque physiquement tout les oppose. C'est juste que... Il y a quelque chose de similaire chez elles. Quelque chose qui alimente mon intérêt et qui me donne presque envie de les suivre. Ce qui est totalement absurde, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Hm... En parlant de la frisée, cela fait plusieurs semaines que je ne l'ai aperçue nulle part. Je soupire. Elle n'est pas possible cette fille, la discrétion n'est clairement pas son fort. Tout le monde a dû constater son absence. A moins que son départ était prévu ? Reviendra-t-elle un jour ? Dur à dire.

Un aboiement me fait sortir de mes songes. Un chien fait irruption dans le box et vient agiter la queue près de Marianne. Je pensais que l'apparition du braque allait agacer le canasson mais, au contraire, il se retourne et frotte son chanfrein contre l'uniforme de la jeune fille taciturne. Plus si taciturne que ça tout à coup car la présence des animaux semble rallumer quelque chose chez elle. Une esquisse de sourire vient un peu égayer sa figure. Elle appelle même le cheval par son prénom, Dorte. Je déclare en la désignant :

\- Vous. Les animaux aiment votre personne.

L'étudiante des Cerfs fuit toujours mon regard mais au moins son sourire ne s'est pas effacé. Elle allonge les bras pour caresser les bêtes puis s'excuse et part du box, suivie de près par le cabot. Ashe reste un instant perdu dans ses pensées avant de chuchoter :

\- Je me sens mal d'avoir été ?.

\- « _Efrayé_ ? »

\- Effrayé. C'est comme avoir peur. J'ai honte de le dire mais elle m'a un peu effrayé en arrivant. Sa tête était si basse... Je suis sûr que si elle la redressait, elle aurait l'air tout à fait normale. Elle est même plutôt mignonne.

Et comme toujours il s'est placé dans mon champ de vision pour que je puisse distinguer sa bouche. Il est tellement bienveillant. Je souris. Encore une fois. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où cela m'arrive en compagnie de ce garçon. Alors que depuis ma plus tendre enfance je n'ai vécu que pour Brigid, que pour mes propres desseins, le rencontrer m'a permis d'agrandir mes horizons. Certes, il n'y a pas que lui. En revanche, il est le seul dont la présence ne me pousse pas à me réprimander. Je me déteste lorsque je trouve Edelgard altruiste, je me maudis lorsque j'éprouve de la compassion pour Constance et la Maison Nuvelle, je me méprise lorsque je ressens de l'effroi à la simple vue de Hubert. En tant qu'ombre, je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ses émotions encombrantes. Et pourtant... Avec Ashe, je me féliciterais presque de me sentir aussi bien en sa présence. C'est déroutant cette impression, alors que mon existence pourrait le souiller par tant de moyens vicieux.

Le voilà qui s'empourpre à nouveau après avoir avoué que Marianne était plutôt mignonne. Il est tellement pur.

\- Ashe ?

\- Ou-oui ? bégaye-t-il encore gêné.

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes mignon.

\- Aaaah arrêtez, je... je ne sais plus où me mettre ! Nous... nous devons nous remettre au travail ! Il faut que j'aille voir Hapi pour lui raconter la suite de l'histoire du Chevalier ?.

\- « _Célénite_ ? »

\- Sélénite. Ça se rapporte à la lune. Les aventures du Chevalier sélénite sont incroyables ! Elle-même était une femme merveilleuse. Voulez-vous que je vous en raconte une partie ?

Ses propos connotent toute sa passion. J'acquiesce. Et, alors que nous reprenons notre tâche, la voix apaisante d'Ashe emplit le box et ravitaille mes oreilles.

/

Il n'est nulle part.

J'ai fouillé la bibliothèque, j'ai regardé derrière chaque étagère, j'ai soulevé les livres qu'il a déjà lus, j'ai demandé à Tomas s'il l'avait aperçu. Rien. Puis je suis allée voir au réfectoire, dans sa classe, je me suis même rendu jusqu'au dortoir des nobles pour chercher sa chambre ! Rien de rien. Claude n'est nulle part. Il devait me donner cours après l'entraînement et voilà qu'il s'est volatilisé. Il ne me restait plus qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être : la prairie aux abords de Garreg Mach. Je m'y suis rendue au pas de course mais il n'y avait personne. Je l'ai même appelé, au cas où il faisait la sieste dans l'herbe. Résultat : j'ai failli marcher sur Linhardt mais Claude von Riegan avait bel et bien disparu.

Pas que ça m'inquiétait. Enfin si, mais dans le sens où je redoutais ce qu'il pouvait bien tramer. Ce fourbe de haute catégorie était capable de tout. Et s'il préparait un autre plan pour découvrir mes secrets ? Et s'il... Je me fige en me retenant à l'arbre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Par tous les esprits, et s'il était en train de fouiner dans ma chambre ?! Il serait capable de crocheter la serrure et de mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Le scélérat... Le sermon de Shamir se rappelle alors à ma mémoire :

**« Toujours en train de te prendre pour le centre du monde ? »**

Je me frotte le visage pour me remettre les idées en place et claque la langue contre mon palais. C'est vrai, la vie des autres ne tourne pas autour de la mienne. Et puis Claude est le futur dirigeant de l'Alliance, il doit avoir des obligations que je méconnais. Comme je ne peux pas poursuivre efficacement les leçons sans lui, je décide de rentrer dans mes quartiers. Je vais réviser à fond les chapitres que nous avons déjà étudiés ensemble. Quoique... L'envie est tentant de jouer du luth maintenant que j'ai pu construire le mien. Ashe avait raison au sujet de Gilbert. C'est un homme cordial et ses conseils m'ont été précieux pour construire mon propre luth il y a quelques jours. J'émerge de la prairie et reviens sur mes pas en traversant le pont-levis.

\- Oh mais c'est la jolie Akki !

\- Dorothea.

\- Vous êtes capable de me reconnaître sans vous retourner ! Je suis ?.

La brune me rejoint pour marcher à mes côtés. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je ne comprends pas «_ flatée_ ».

\- Flattée. Je suis heureuse que vous me reconnaissiez à la voix.

\- Vous avez une belle voix. Donc c'est chose normale.

Elle me considère un instant, émerveillée. Puis elle sourit malicieusement et passe sa main dans mes longs cheveux.

\- Vous êtes devenue aussi adorable que Petra.

\- Je ne suis pas adorable, je rétorque agacée.

\- Oh si vous l'êtes !

Pour dévier son attention, je désigne les rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle tient dans sa main.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Des ?. Par-tit-ions, articule-t-elle à nouveau voyant que je ne saisis pas.

Elle m'explique que c'est pour noter les sons musicaux et ainsi créer des mélodies. Je suis toujours médusée par le mode de vie des fódliens. A Brigid, nous comptons sur nos propres capacités cérébrales pour retenir une chanson. Parfois, en cas de trou de mémoire, l'esprit du Vent se montre clément et nous souffle l'air égaré. Dorothea poursuit son monologue et m'informe qu'elle aime bien faire ses courses au village en contrebas de la colline qui mène au Monastère. Mais oui la bourgade ! Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds mais peut-être que...

\- Avez-vous vu Claude ?

\- Claude ? Lequel ? C'est un nom commun en Fódlan, il me semble que trois étudiants le portent ici.

Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas fait attention.

\- Claude von Riegan.

\- Vous le dites d'une façon...

\- Insolite ? je complète en me souvenant du terme employé par le délégué des Cerfs.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Hm... Non je ne l'ai pas aperçu au village. Pour quelles raisons le cherchiez-vous ?

Nous passons sous la herse et nous débouchons sur le marché où règne une cacophonie insupportable. Je supplie que cette dernière se rende utile et me fasse oublier aux oreilles de la brune, mais non, elle attend toujours une réponse. A tour de rôle sa mine évoque la surprise puis de nouveau la malice. Elle se penche près de mon visage pour que je puisse et l'entendre, et voir sa bouche.

\- Vous sollicitez la présence de Claude pendant que ce cher Yurichou passe son temps dans l'Abysse. C'est inattendu, vous savez vous pourriez avoir le premier rôle dans une pièce de théâtre sentimentale.

Pour une fois je ne suis pas enchantée d'avoir saisi tous les termes employés. Depuis l'épisode du « _charme_ » - ce mot me débecte tellement – de Yuri, Dorothea est persuadée que nous formons... comment dire ça sans lui vomir dessus ? Ah voilà : un duo sentimental. Mais plus que ça, j'ai surtout l'impression que son discours cache un sens qui m'échappe.

\- Oui je solli... sollicite Claude, mais comment vous voyez ça ?

\- Hm... Comme ça peut-être ?

Discrètement, elle me montre deux étudiants qui flânent non loin de là. Ils se tiennent très près l'un de l'autre, la fille a même passé son bras autour de celui de son « ami ». La répulsion saisit mes tripes. Moi ? Folâtrer comme ça avec Claude ? C'est l'une des suppositions les plus risibles que j'ai entendues depuis mon arrivée à Garreg Mach il y a quatre lunes. Profondément exaspérée par son insinuation, je lui lance de mon ton le plus acerbe :

\- Et vous vous voyez pareille avec Ferdinand ?

Le joli minois de la brune se décompose. Ah, mince. J'ai utilisé le nom du rouquin au hasard pour qu'elle arrête de m'enquiquiner mais je crois que ce n'était pas le choix le plus adéquat. Elle recule et croise les bras sur son opulente poitrine, signe qu'elle souhaite placer de la distance entre nous. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé avec Ferdinand, mais je me sens... un peu mal de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton.

\- Pardon, c'était...

Je m'interromps, ne sachant comment l'exprimer. La brune surenchérit :

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je croyais avoir trouvé un sujet de discussion avec vous. En fait, je crois que j'aimerais que vous vous sentiez bien ici.

Mon cœur se pince face à cet aveux. Tant de gentillesse, c'est comme avec Ashe. Je ne parviens plus à la regarder. Elle est capable de déblatérer de tels propos alors que je sens bien qu'elle est encore blessée par ma remarque. Au fil des jours, j'ai bien constaté que la jeune femme m'apostrophait assez souvent. Ses attentions, sa bienfaisance... Je ne les mérite pas. Si elle savait qui je suis en réalité... Ce que je compte faire à l'Empire, à ce territoire où elle a vu le jour... Comprenant que je suis inaccessible, elle m'informe qu'elle doit rendre la monnaie à Manuela et tourne les talons. Je zieute sur sa silhouette qui s'éloigne. Cette fille... Elle prend toujours un air enjoué avec Petra ou moi mais elle... Je ne parviens pas à l'exprimer. Je m'ébroue, puis je quitte le marché et grimpe l'escalier en de grandes enjambées. Je pénètre dans le vestibule et... oh ! Un étrange objet vient heurter ma botte. Des lunettes. Voilà bien quelque chose avec lequel j'ai du mal à me familiariser. J'entends alors la voix de Petra :

\- Hm... Votre visage semble différent sans les lunettes.

\- Oui, je les ai fait tomber à l'instant... C'est ? pour cette raison que je suis à leur recherche.

Je reconnais Ignatz. Ma cousine a raison, sa figure a effectivement changé sans cet accessoire. Je les saisis et les lui apporte.

\- C'est ça ?

\- Ah ! ? soit la Déesse ! J'ai craint un drame.

Le petit Cerf remet l'objet de sa convoitise sur son nez et... revoilà Ignatz. Petra et lui échangent quelques phrases par rapport à ses lunettes. Elle lui explique notamment que nous autres brigilènes n'avons pas besoin de ces verres. Sûrement possédons-nous une excellente vue. Ce qui est fort pratique pour chasser les bêtes sauvages qui rôdent dans les forêts de l'archipel, il faut bien l'avouer.

La Cathédrale tinte à l'autre bout du Monastère. Aussitôt, le grand blond des Cerfs déboule dans le vestibule, la bave au coin des lèvres. Il aperçoit son acolyte :

\- Hé Ignatz !

\- Oui Raphael ? marmonne Ignatz étrangement mal à l'aise.

\- Vous croyez que je peux demander à la serveuse si elle peut me ? les plats des cinq absents ?

\- Ah euh... Très bonne question.

Le blond paraît un peu perturbé par l'embarras de son camarade de classe mais le sourire ne délaisse pas son large visage. Il nous quitte à ces mots et escalade la vingtaine de marches qui le sépare du réfectoire. Quelque chose m'interpelle dans ses propos. Cinq absents...

\- Dites... hm... Ina... Ignatuz...

\- Ignatz, essaie à son tour Petra d'un air concentré. Dur à prononcer pour nous.

Oui ? fait le concerné timidement.

\- Qui sont les absents ? je m'enquiers.

Il développe alors le sujet de manière plutôt courtoise et... je ne saisis pas grand chose. Même Petra semble assez perdue. Je lui demande de répéter avec des mots plus simples et il s'excuse pour sa maladresse. Je comprends alors un peu mieux. Toutes les six lunes, une réunion stratégique est organisée à Derdriu, capitale de l'Alliance de Leicester. Elle est administrée par les Cinq Magistrats du territoire global qui sont également de puissants seigneurs. Nous retrouvons tout d'abord le duc Riegan, gouverneur actuel de l'Alliance. Autour de ce dernier gravitent le duc Goneril, le comte Ordelia, le duc Gloucester et, plus récemment, le margrave Edmund. Voilà encore des statuts qui sont assez nébuleux pour mes maigres connaissances sur la noblesse. Chacun de ces seigneurs jouit d'un droit de vote au cours de cette réunion. Les héritiers des Maisons correspondantes y assistent également pour prendre connaissance de leurs futurs devoirs. D'où l'absence de Hilda, de l'exaspérant Lorenz, de Lysithea, de Marianne et de Claude. Evidemment ce dernier ne m'a pas prévenu de son départ imminent. Hmmm... A bien y réfléchir, ce comportement lui ressemble plutôt bien.

\- C'est un sujet fascinant ! s'exclame Petra qui est toujours envieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le continent. C'est très...

Ses narines remuent, sous le regard intrigué du garçon aux lunettes. J'imite ma cousine et...

\- Du ragoût épicé aux poissons et aux navets ! révèle Petra d'un air de chasseuse affamé.

\- Ton plat préféré, je commente.

\- Ignatz, venez manger avec notre compagnie, poursuit Petra. Vous nous parlerez de l'Alliance. C'est très intéressant pour mes oreilles.

\- Ah euh... Oui, volontiers.

Et nous voilà partis pour le réfectoire. Un clapotis familier fait dresser mon ouï. Après une accalmie de trois jours, les pluies diluviennes et abondantes de ce cycle lunaire reprennent avec encore plus de virulence. Je vois toujours dans les éléments des signes pour nous avertir d'un événement à venir.

Que va nous réserver cette fin de mois ?

/

_Les pluies torrentielles devinrent d'indubitables cataractes et ralentir notre traversée des territoires du Royaume pour rejoindre la Tour de Conand. Le comté de Charon fut semé d'excavations boueuses et celui de Galatea nous inquiéta à cause de ses risques d'éboulement. Ils nous fallu pas moins de trois jours ternes et moroses pour rejoindre la destination indiquée par Rhea. Une bande de brigands avaient dérobé la Lance de la Destruction, une Relique de Héros. Un certain Miklan était à la tête de ces malfrats. Les rumeurs sifflaient à mes oreilles et me renseignaient sur son identité. Il s'agissait du frère aîné de Sylvain qui a été déshérité en 1177 parce qu'il ne possédait pas d'emblème. _

_J'avoue que leur histoire familiale me passait par dessus la tête à l'époque. Cependant, les événements qui suivirent, et ceux d'après encore, m'apprirent à ne pas sous-estimer l'influence que les emblèmes pouvaient avoir sur autrui. Pour moi qui je ne jurais que par l'honneur de mon peuple, je ne prenais pas assez conscience de la chance que j'avais eu d'avoir grandi dans un milieu où le port d'emblème n'était qu'un détail parmi d'autres. La vie que j'ai menée ensuite fut traversée par tant d'autres existences, tant d'histoires dramatiques que je ne soupçonnais pas. Et dans chacune d'entre elles, les emblèmes détenaient le rôle principale de leurs tragédies._

_/_

Nous nous plaquons tous contre l'une des façades de la Tour de Conand, les Aigles à gauche et les Lions à droite. Enfin, ça me parait aberrant d'utiliser le terme de « _tour _» pour définir un édifice aussi imposant. Et glauque soit dit en passant. A ce décor morbide s'ajoute des cascades pluvieuses qui se sont acoquinées avec la foudre.

Plaquée tout contre Edelgard, j'observe son visage impénétrable. Elle avait l'air un peu soucieuse pendant le trajet, je l'ai même vu converser avec Dimitri, ce qui n'arrive que très rarement à ma connaissance. Le nom de Luna a été évoqué. La future impératrice a même utilisé l'appellation « _cousine_ », j'ignorais qu'elle détenait ce lien de parenté avec la frisée. Mais ici, sur le champ de bataille, plus aucune préoccupation ne subsiste. En territoire ennemi, à cinq mètres de l'entrée principale de la bâtisse insalubre, elle paraît plus sereine que jamais. Son nouvel accoutrement propre à la classe de brigand lui donne un côté plus acharné encore. Dans notre groupe, Linhardt et moi sommes les seuls qui n'avons pas passé le certificat de niveau intermédiaire. Lui par manque de zèle dans ses études, et en ce qui me concerne par crainte de l'échec. Quant à Hubert, je sens sa robe de mage effleurer ma main et me donner des frissons d'épouvante. Caspar a l'air d'un dingue avec sa tenue de pugiliste, néanmoins je dois reconnaître que Yuri dégage une certaine prestance, et ce même en voleur.

\- Retirez tous vos capes, déclare Edelgard. Les escouades, tenez vous prêtes.

Ces dernières sont cachées dans les fourrées. Trois contrats ont été récemment signés avec la cheffe de guildes de Garreg Mach. Des soldats de Seiros sont présents pour servir Edelgard, des sœurs du Monastère secondent Hubert et enfin une milice marchande favorisera l'offensive de Linhardt. Ces attributions ne m'ont pas étonnée. Ces trois-là sont à la fois vifs d'esprit et de bons stratèges. La déléguée des Aigles de jais fait un signe à Caspar puis se tourne vers les Lions. Byleth l'informe par un geste univoque que l'assaut peut être lancé. Aussitôt, Sylvain, qui est juché sur un canasson, et Caspar détruisent la porte qui mène à l'intérieur. Le rouquin semble survolté aujourd'hui, sûrement parce que ce foutoir concerne un membre de sa famille.

Edelgard, Byleth et Dimitri qui est lui aussi pourvu d'une monture, pénètrent à leur tour dans la Tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils nous signalent que nous pouvons les rejoindre. Les escouades ferment la marche et viennent rejoindre leurs chefs attitrés. L'intérieur de l'édifice est presque aussi humide que l'extérieur. Il y fait si sombre que nous prenons tous quelques secondes supplémentaires pour nous y habituer. Je cligne des paupières. L'architecture interne est pour le moins... déroutante. Un chemin en spiral semble mener jusqu'au sommet. J'imagine qu'il va nous falloir l'emprunter pour trouver Miklan.

J'observe l'autre maison qui, comme nous, n'est pas au complet. C'est si rare de travailler en collaboration, ça me surprend encore de voir des Lions en tenues de combat. Surtout Annette. Elle qui est d'ordinaire si douce paraît prête à en découdre. Dedue est toujours aussi impassible, et Gilbert est également présent. Il capte mon regard et m'adresse un bref signe de tête. La voix du prince retentit :

\- Ennemis droit devant !

Deux malfrats, munis tous les deux d'une hache, fondent sur nous. Byleth ne perd pas de temps. Il se sert de sa vitesse pour porter deux estocades qui mettent à terre son adversaire. Ses gestes incisifs ne m'ont pas trompée : on reconnaît bien là l'ancien Mercenaire. Notre déléguée n'est pas en reste puisqu'elle frappe violemment le deuxième antagoniste avec sa hache. Sa force est telle qu'elle l'envoie voler plus loin. Elle observe un instant le corps ensanglanté puis proclame :

\- Prenons la formation établie précédemment. Yuri, Akkira...

\- C'est bon votre Altesse impériale, je crois qu'il est inutile de gaspiller votre ?.

Votre « _salive_ » ? Les propos tranchants de Yuri n'ont pas l'air de plaire à Hubert. Le loup, qui n'a pas froid aux yeux, poursuit tout de même en désignant l'adversaire inconscient de Byleth :

\- Pourquoi ne le tuons pas tout simplement ?

\- C'est l'archevêque qui décidera du sort des survivants, riposte Dimitri.

Yuri lui lance un regard dur mais ne rétorque rien. L'appellation de Rhea lui a cloué le bec, comme c'est étrange. Je sors de ma besace une corde et tapote le bras du loup pour qu'il vienne exécuter sa tâche avec moi. Il m'imite et nous traînons le corps inerte sur le côté pour le ligoter. En revanche le malfrat qu'a frappé Edelgard est décédé sur le coup. Ça ne surprend plus personne, les étudiants ne sont pas venus à Garreg Mach pour bailler au corneille. Seulement, certains sont encore récalcitrants à tuer et retiennent leurs coups. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ma déléguée. Elle a bien compris que dans ce genre de situation périlleuse, il faut abandonner notre compassion. Sinon c'est la mort qui nous attend. Je me concentre sur le nœud. Les gestes de Yuri sont fébriles, bien loin de sa maîtrise habituelle.

\- Le charmeur est effrayé ?

\- Tu as l'air bienheureuse d'avoir ? ton vocabulaire.

\- C'est quoi « _enrichi_ » ?

\- Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite...

Je me penche vers lui.

\- Tu es dangereux.

\- Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ? ricane-t-il crûment.

\- Tu nous mets en danger, je corrige.

\- Ça t'inquiète ?

Je hausse un sourcil. Est-ce que le sort de mes « alliés » m'inquiète véritablement ? Hubert, Caspar et Edelgard peuvent bien se faire empaler, ça m'arrangerait. Alors que d'autres... Je considère Gilbert qui brandit son énorme bouclier pour parer une flèche venue d'en haut. Je le revois évoquer le bois de cèdre, d'épicéa et d'érable qui m'ont servi à fabriquer un luth. Cordial et altruiste, voilà comment résumer cet homme que je connais à peine. Oui, lui, je crois que ça m'embêterait qu'il meurt. Yuri met fin à mes élucubrations en soupirant ostensiblement.

\- Ce type, ce Miklan. C'est un criminel répugnant qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui trompe ses propres alliés.

\- Tu le connais ? je m'enquiers un peu étonnée.

Il se relève et désigne notre groupe.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, viens.

Au moment même où je me redresse, des hurlements furieux nous proviennent depuis l'entrée. Et merde, des renforts ! Deux épéistes s'en prennent directement aux personnes qui étaient restés en retrait, en l'occurrence Linhardt. La lame de l'un d'entre eux fait crier de douleur son escouade. Le jeune homme met de côté son dégoût pour la violence et envoie un nosferatu, un sort de magie blanche. Malheureusement, son attaque n'est pas assez offensive pour mettre à terre notre ennemi. Je dégaine mon épée en acier et me faufile, telle une ombre, entre les membres de la milice marchande. Mon adversaire étant déjà blessé, il ne m'est pas difficile de le mettre hors jeu définitivement. Felix désarme le second bandit et le projette sur le sol poussiéreux en le blessant salement.

Une sueur me coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Danger. Dans mon dos.

Je fais volte-face, prête à bondir de nouveau pour esquiver l'attaque mais...

CLANG

Mais Dedue s'interpose entre la flèche et moi. Son égide m'a protégée et m'a épargnée d'éventuelles blessures. Je papillonne des paupières, scandalisée. Aussitôt je me souviens d'une équation qui me pourchasse depuis des années.

Acte de charité = dette.

Je bredouille, les sourcils froncés :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous...

D'autres bruits de pas viennent dans notre direction. Du coin de l'œil, je m'aperçois qu'Edelgard observe la scène. Je m'ébroue, je ne dois pas me déconcentrer. Je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas une mauviette.

\- Je m'en charge ! déclarons Felix et moi en même temps.

Le jeune Fraldarius fait à peine attention à ma personne mais sa langue qui gifle son palais me fait comprendre que ma présence l'agace. Byleth donne son assentiment et demande aux Lions de progresser dans leur ascension. Edelgard proclame les mêmes ordres, seulement elle ne part pas avec eux. Elle vient jusqu'à moi et désigne son escouade.

\- Ces soldats de Seiros combattront à vos côtés. C'est à vous de les diriger à partir de maintenant.

Je reste estomaquée si longtemps qu'elle s'éloigne déjà.

\- Attendez ! Je ne veux... je ne peux pas. Je combats seule. Je suis forte seule. Je ne suis plus faible comme avant.

Elle me dévisage et rétorque :

\- Akkira, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a de l'autorité.

De l'autorité. Je sais ce que c'est, nous l'étudions en cours avec Manuela. Seulement... Elle ne laisse pas de place à mes objections et poursuit calmement pour que je puisse comprendre :

\- Vous agissez rapidement, vous venez de nous le montrer. Vous n'hésitez pas à prendre une décision quand ça vous concerne. Alors faites de même avec cette escouade. Dirigez-les.

Ses prunelles parme ne laissent pas place au doute. Elle souhaite que je fasse mes preuves, ici et maintenant. Depuis mon arrivée à Garreg Mach, je n'ai jamais brillé par mes compétences au combat, ni par mon intellect. Seulement Edelgard a noté que je faisais des efforts pour m'améliorer dans l'art de la guerre. A présent, je ne dois pas la décevoir. C'est une seconde chance qui m'est donnée pour me rapprocher de son appréciation, et donc de son cercle de confiance. Je finis par hocher la tête et elle me sourit légèrement.

\- Bien. Rejoignez-nous dès que possible.

Elle repart et disparaît rapidement de mon champ de vision. J'examine les mines déconcertées des soldats à ma charge. Que suis-je censée leur dire ? Et si l'un d'entre eux avait participé à la guerre contre Brigid et Dagda ? Il est trop tard pour creuser la question car les bruits de pas sont tout proche. Felix agite la lame dans l'air puis garde une position défensive. Il est seul. Si l'enseignant des Lions l'a assigné à cette besogne, c'est qu'il doit avoir une totale confiance en lui.

Deux épéistes et deux mages apparaissent devant nous. Ils nous observent et se divisent en duos équilibrés. Je devine à leurs expressions malveillantes qu'il est inutile d'essayer de discuter avec eux. Ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai appris à me battre. J'expire et fais le vide dans ma tête. Je rengaine mon épée

et sors mon arc.

Le mage décrypte mon geste et prend peur. Les bras braqués dans ma direction, il lance une incantation et aussitôt après une grêle tranchante fonde vers moi. J'esquive son attaque mais celle-ci percute un tiers de mes hommes. Un soldat qui n'a pas été heurté par la magie noire me lance un regard mi-interrogateur mi-désappointé. Je secoue la tête, dépitée d'avoir ce genre de responsabilité. Mais s'il faut passer par là pour gagner la confiance de la future impératrice... Je désigne le soldat du menton :

\- Vous, dites-moi en deux mots votre spéciali... spécialisation.

\- La charge.

Je souris, malgré moi. Clair et concis, j'apprécie. Je réfléchis aux termes à employer puis enchaîne :

\- Suivez-moi. Et gagnez.

Et je m'élance au même moment que l'épéiste. Le sourire du malfrat s'élargit lorsqu'il note que je fonce tête baissée, arc en main. Il ne s'agit pas d'une arme qui s'utilise au corps à corps, sa jubilation est cohérente. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, je me jette au sol et exécute une roulade. Au même moment le reste de mon escouade me dépasse et se rue sur l'épéiste. Ça me surprend de l'avouer, mais je compte sur eux pour lui régler son compte. De mon côté, je me redresse en position accroupie. J'arme mon bras en direction du mage. Les bustes de mes hommes qui me dépassent encore devraient me pénaliser et m'obstruer la vue.

Cependant, il n'en est rien. Puisque je suis la flèche. Ce mage qui prépare un nouveau sort et qui va le lancer d'un moment à l'autre ne s'attend pas à mon attaque. Car je suis cachée à sa vue.

Mais voilà. Viser ma proie dans des angles improbables fut ma spécialité durant ces cinq dernières années.

Ma flèche part, frôle les jambes des soldats et la pointe vient se ficher dans le cœur du mage. Mort sur le coup. Je bande déjà à nouveau, cette fois vers l'épéiste. Et j'abaisse mon arc la seconde suivante, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est inattendu. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore à l'aise pour diriger.

Mais au moins mes ordres ont été respectés.

« _Suivez-moi. Et gagnez. _»

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Akkira qui dirige sa première escouade... ma fifille grandit ! *se mouche bruyamment*.

Deux parties distinctes pour ce chapitre. La première, nettement plus calme au Monastère, montre qu'Akkira se familiarise avec de plus en plus de personnes même si elle a encore du mal à l'accepter. Seule la présence d'Ashe ne la fait pas culpabiliser à ce stade. Ensuite, place à la mission de fin de lune, et donc de l'action ! C'est vraiment top de faire deux maisons même si cela demande plus de préparation au préalable. *coucou les Lions* Vous vous en doutez mais les Lions participent à toutes les missions de fin de mois parce que Byleth est dans leur classe :3

Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons la fin du combat contre Miklan et... Ah je n'en dis pas plus ! Portez-vous bien !

**Prochain chapitre : Chercher**

Ciaoossuuuuu !


	13. (S)'Interroger

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

* snif snif * Mais serait-ce... l'odeur de trois reviews ?! Owiiiii ! C'est parti pour les réponses aux lecteurs :3

**Katt** : Oooh moi aussi j'adore Marianne ! Elle est tellement bien construite ! Tu m'as tuée avec Ignatz que tu juges "d'insignifiant" xD Alors mon avis n'est pas celui d'Akkira, perso je ne l'aime pas, ses soutiens ne m'inspirent rien et son évolution encore moins. Le seul aspect que j'aime chez lui c'est son amour pour la peinture :3 Aaaaaah Dorothea de mon coeur ! Contente que tu l'apprécies, c'est aussi l'Aigle que j'apprécie le plus (après Petra hein, Petra est hors catégorie xD). Excellente remarque pour les Aigles ! Oui, tu as vu juste, si Akkira n'est pas tellement proche des Aigles c'est parce qu'ils viennent de l'Empire, mais je ne peux t'en révéler plus, tu auras des réponses à tes questions prochainement :3 Contente que tu apprécies les loups alors que tu n'as pas pris le DLC :3 Oui je mets un soin particulier pour choisir les titres, du coup tes remarques me font vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review !

**Zak** : Aha j'adore que vous disséquiez les titres vu que je ne les choisis jamais par hasard hihi :3 Ouais, j'crois que ce cheval cache bien des choses vu comment il remue ses fesses... Ouais pareil, je suis contre la chasse :'( Malheureusement dans FE3H ils chassent pour se sustenter, et Akkira adore chasser. Pas bien Akkira ! * fessée * Tu m'as fait trop rire avec Gilbert xD A la base je devais faire tout un passage avec lui et la construction du luth, mais même si j'aime bien Gilbert, j'avais dû mal à imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de dialogue entre Akkira et lui xD Je comprends que tu ne l'apprécies pas, moi-même je ne l'aimais pas avant de faire la voie des Lions :3 Ouais t'as vu ? Beaucoup de ressemblances entre By' de AI et Akkira ! MWAHAHAHA ayé Claude Claudio Claudius t'a contaminé xD D'ailleurs grâce à toi c'est le verbe irrégulier que je connais le mieux xD *te serre la pince * Pour Claude, j'avais la souvenir que Balthus disait que c'était un nom commun mais maintenant que je lis ta review je pense qu'il dit aussi qu'il n'y a qu'un Claude dans la promo xD *perdue* C'est expliqué juste après la taquinerie de Dorothea, la brunette croit que Yuri et Akkira sont en couple après le passage du chapitre "Charmer". Aaaah Ignatz ! *crève ses yeux* "La jackpot des horreurs" x'D Ah ça y est, il fallait bien que ça arrive, tu m'as tuée ! Ouais héhé, pour la phrase avec El je savais que tu allais la citer MWAHAHA ! Et ce ne sera pas la dernière que tu citeras *smile* Merci beaucoup pour cette review, comme d'habitude j'adore tes remarques ! :3

**Mijoqui** : *te fais coucou car tu as tout à fait raison, il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes !* Ooh merci pour cette review en reaction live, ça me fait trop plaisir :D Bien joué pour les voies ! Je suis comme toi, il me manque la voie de l'Église à faire. Et dire qu'au lieu de la faire j'ai refait celle des Aigles pour ma fic xD D'ailleurs j'aime bien plus cette voie que lors de ma toute première partie ! Héhé, le chapitre démarre en fanfare ! Bwahaha Akkira et la spontanéité de ses pensées, c'est aussi pour ça que j'adore écrire à la première personne :3 Tu m'as tuée avec Jeralt et Giblert x'D (après Zak c'est toi qui me tue aujourd'hui !) Mais oui Akkira, fais pas trop d'allusion à Ashe, tu vois bien qu'il est tout rouge ! *tapote la tête de la brigilène* Marianne qui apparait mystérieusement xD En fait elle devait être là depuis le début, tapie dans l'ombre. Elle s'occupait de Dorte et s'est cachée à l'approche d'Akkira et Ashe. Pour la prononciation, j'avoue que quand il s'agit de deux termes qui se prononcent pareil à l'oral c'est un peu bête xD j'y ferai plus attention à l'avenir :3 "Dur dur d'être une ombre quand on est exposé à la lumière des autres" Oooh c'est si bien dit :0 ! *prends des notes* Akkira qui recherche dans des endroits improbables, il lui manque une case parfois, j'adore la faire comme ça xD N'est-ce pas Ferdie, on n'aime pas trop les abeilles dans le coin ! *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil* Pour répondre à ton interrogation et aussi à celle de Zak par rapport au départ éphémère des héritiers de l'Alliance, en fait dans le jeu ils ne partent pas vraiment (et ce même dans la voie des Cerfs). Par contre c'est mentionné durant ce mois, ils disent qu'ils sont partis (alors qu'en fait ils ont toujours été présents dans le jeu, ce que je trouvais bizarre xD). Pour les emblèmes, effectivement ils n'existent pas à Brigid, mais les brigilènes savent qu'ils existent. C'est plutôt dans ce sens là le "ce n'est qu'un détail", mais j'aurais pu mieux tourner cette phrase pour que ce soit plus clair :) Ouais Manuela n'est pas un modèle dans l'enseignement x3 je suis ravie si tu as apprécié le combat, j'essaie de les soigner car ce n'est pas ma spécialité ^^. Merci pour cette super review, au poil ! :D

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre douze**

**(S)'Interroger**

Je croyais qu'on avait bravé le plus dur. Que le pire était passé.

Felix et moi avons essuyé deux autres vagues de renforts avant de parvenir à rejoindre le groupe principal. Épéiste, mages, archers et escrocs maniant la hache. Voilà ce qui ont fait office d'obstacles à surmonter. Et ils apportèrent avec eux leur lot de blessures et d'écorchures. Si au début le Lion et moi nous battions chacun de notre côté, nous avons été obligés nous entraider. Je dis bien « obligés » car, croyez-moi, ni lui ni moi ne sommes doués pour le travail d'équipe. Mon escouade avait considérablement réduit mais les plus téméraires étaient encore debout, à mes côtés.

Et lorsque nous avons enfin atteint les autres au sommet de la tour, je me suis dit qu'il suffisait de botter les fesses à ce Miklan. Que c'était aussi simple que de grimper à un arbre. Dix élèves, un professeur et un chevalier de l'Ordre, il allait déguster. Seulement, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme je l'avais envisagé.

En fait, je crois que personne ne s'était attendu à ce scénario.

Une substance noire s'est extirpée de la Lance de la Destruction, la Relique de Héros que manipulait Miklan. Elle a commencé à consumer son bras et à son cri nous avons tous deviner qu'il n'était plus capable de lâcher son arme. Sylvain a hurlé son prénom mais personne n'a bougé. Pas même les acolytes de Miklan. Au contraire, ils ont quasiment tous fuis en voyant cette essence maléfique absorber leur chef, l'abandonnant à son sort. Cette masse... En l'observant en train de dévorer le rouquin, j'ai senti tous les poils de mon corps se dresser. Et puis quand la transformation s'est opérée et qu'il s'est présente à nous sous une taille et des traits monstrueux, mon instinct de chasseuse eut l'impression de faire face à la plus grande bête que les brigilènes eurent jamais croiser. Son rugissement nous fit tous reculer. J'en avais les membres engourdis et le souffle court.

Et nous y voilà.

\- Grand frère..., marmonne Sylvain désappointé. C'est vraiment toi... ?

\- Que tout le monde garde la position ! s'écrit Edelgard déterminée.

\- Privilégions le combat à distance, proclame Byleth en dégainant cette fois l'Épée du Créateur. Mages et archers, c'est à vous !

La main moite contre la poignée de mon arc, je mets quelques temps à discerner correctement les ordres. Enfin, je bloque ma respiration et, comme je le fais pendant mes assassinats, je me coupe du monde entier. Ne reste alors plus que ma proie et moi.

/

_Ensemble, nous vînmes à bout de ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui « La Bête Noire ». Ensemble... Jamais ce mot ne m'avait autant ébranlée depuis mon arrivée à Garreg Mach. Nous étions une seule et même unité. Les soigneurs, Linhardt et Annette, usèrent de leur magie blanche pour nous remettre sur pied. Et nous autres, combattants, donnâmes le maximum de nos capacités pour venir à bout des défenses de ce monstre. Aucun soulagement ne nous gagna après cette victoire. Aucune euphorie. Juste de l'amertume, et de l'épouvante._

_Rhea nous convoqua tous lorsque nous rentrâmes de mission. D'après elle, cette transformation en Bête Noire était un châtiment de la déesse pour avoir utilisé une Relique sans s'en montrer digne. Elle a sommé notre silence sur cet épisode. Si la population apprenait cet événement, elle perdrait toute foi en la noblesse étant donné que l'un de ses anciens affiliés s'était transformé en monstre en maniant une Relique. Déjà à l'époque je trouvais cette injonction suspecte et j'étais loin d'être la seule, tu le sais._

_La Bête, la demande Rhea, la terreur ressentie ce soir orageux... Je m'en souviens très bien. Pourtant, ce que je me rappelle avec une exactitude presque anormale, c'est du regard qu'Edelgard a porté sur la Lance de la Destruction. Pas de fascination mal placée, ni de dégoût exacerbée. _

_Mais de la colère._

_/_

En cette fin de journée, je mets un temps fou à atteindre les étages supérieurs. Je crois que je n'ai jamais assisté à un tel foutoir. Les prêtres, les sœurs, les chevaliers, les écuyers et les élèves se marchent presque tous dessus. Tout le Monastère est en agitation depuis l'annonce de la disparition de Flayn. Et plus les jours passent, plus les rumeurs s'amplifient et deviennent... dramatiques.

Au début on pensait que la gamine était juste partie faire un tour. La seule fois où je l'ai aperçue, elle et ses cheveux aussi étranges que ceux de l'archevêque, c'était un jour où elle arrosait des fleurs délicates dans la serre. Elle ne doit pas sortir très souvent. Du coup je me suis dit que cette fois aussi elle vaquait à ses occupations et que Seteth avait paniqué pour des broutilles.

Sauf que trois journées passèrent et toujours pas de gamine retrouvée. La phase deux fut déclenchée. A voir le commandant en second de Garreg Mach, on jurerait qu'il était à deux doigts de s'uriner dessus à chaque instant. Il ordonna à tout le personnel présent et à tous les élèves de fouiller de fond en comble le Monastère. Il rappela également tous les chevaliers de l'Ordre pour les mettre sur le coup. C'était du grand délire, certains d'entre eux protestèrent une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné. Au final, Rhea atténua l'anxiété de tout le monde en demandant aux étudiants de se consacrer plutôt à leurs études et à leur entraînement, de laisser les employés du Monastère s'occuper de cette affaire. J'imagine qu'elle devait être aussi inquiète que son second, mais au moins elle avait la présence d'esprit de le camoufler. Semer la panique ne serait bénéfique pour personne. Et elle avait raison sur ce point. L'angoisse est un fléau pour notre conscience.

Toutefois la phase trois débuta avec la propagation de rumeurs inquiétantes. Certaines personnes avaient aperçu un individu rôder dans les rues du village en contrebas. Il aurait même attaquer des habitants certaines nuits. Et il y a deux sortes de ragots à ce propos. D'un côté, la majorité pense qu'il s'agirait du Chevalier Macabre, le même type qui a pénétré le Mausolée sacré durant la lune de la Céruléenne. D'un autre côté, les élèves des Aigles de jais ont évoqué le bourreau encapuchonné. D'après eux, il aurait infiltré récemment Garreg Mach pour venir prendre la tête de la future impératrice. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le bourreau encapuchonné, c'est moi. Et avec les rondes qui se sont multipliées la nuit, je ne peux même plus sortir de l'enceinte du Monastère pour assassiner deux-trois soldats impériaux et ainsi démentir les rumeurs. Quelle misère... Avec ces ragots, Seteth a établi un nouveau record dans l'échelle du tourment. Et le même bordel refit surface, il voulait que tout le monde se mette à la recherche de la petite fille.

J'ai cherché trente secondes dans la serre, vingt secondes près de l'étang – au cas où elle s'était noyée - puis je suis repartie en direction de la bibliothèque. Je me fichais bien du sort de Flayn. Son frère, l'archevêque et elle ne m'inspirent que de la méfiance. Mon instinct me dicte qu'il y a quelque chose de pas très net dans leurs liens.

Et pour ajouter une couche à tout ce désordre, cette lune sera sous le signe de l'échange interclasse. La décision a été prise Rhea le mois dernier et a été conservée malgré les récents événements. Sûrement souhaite-t-elle, une fois encore, limiter le vent de panique en maintenant certaines activités à l'Académie des officiers. Un élève de chaque maison allait prêter main forte à une autre l'espace d'une lune entière. Quand Byleth est venu me voir à la pause déjeuner pour que j'intègre la classe des Lions de saphir, j'ai failli lui recracher la salade de fruits que je venais d'avaler. Pourquoi moi ? Evidemment, je pouvais refuser sa proposition mais je ne trouvais aucun argument à lui fournir pour le faire. Et Petra avait l'air tellement fière de moi que je n'ai pu qu'accepter. Ses yeux pétillant auront raison de moi un jour...

Je m'arrête au milieu du couloir. Un monde fou navigue dans tous les sens, il y a même des parchemins qui volent jusqu'au plafond. Adieu le maintien. Tel le chasseur qui repère le cerf, j'aperçois la cape dorée de Claude tout au bout. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines vu qu'il était parti dans les territoires de l'Alliance pour la réunion stratégique. Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup progresser en fódlien sans son aide, j'espère qu'il est conscient d'avoir manqué à son engagement. Il a le nez plongé dans un carnet et semble noter quelque chose. Toute l'agitation qui l'entoure ne paraît pas le déranger. Comme il vient dans ma direction, je l'attends. Hors de question d'affronter cette marée humaine.

Alors qu'il arrive enfin à ma hauteur et que je m'apprête à lui envoyer une remarque bien sentie, il relève brusquement la tête en souriant, comme s'il savait précisément que je me tenais là. Il referme le cahier et me le tend.

\- Yo Akkira, vous allez bien ? Tenez j'ai noté la leçon du jour. Vous pouvez la lire à voix haute.

Je reste éberluée une paire de secondes. Il va vraiment faire comme s'il n'avait pas manqué à sa parole ? Je lui arrache le carnet des mains et l'ouvre. J'espère pour lui qu'il va se rattraper avec la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que... ? Je crois halluciner lorsque je découvre une seule et unique phrase que je lis à haute voix :

\- « _Vous m'avez manqué._ »

\- Ah ! Je le savais.

Je me mords les lèvres presque à sang pour me retenir de lui tordre le cou. J'en ai les mains qui tremblent tellement l'envie est pressante de lui faire la peau. Au lieu de quoi, je referme le cahier et frappe férocement son bras avec. Heureusement pour mon statut d'élève qui aurait pu être compromis après un tel acte, personne ne semble m'avoir remarquée. Il hausse hauts les sourcils et lance, goguenard :

\- Je vais finir par croire que vous aimez me ?.

\- C'est quoi «_ brutalizer _» ? je rétorque avec virulence. Et puis non, je ne veux pas savoir. Vous avez la folie.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Je suis fou des secrets. Surtout de ceux du professeur Byleth, de Flayn et des vôtres.

Nous nous décalons pour laisser des prêtres affolés passer. Je me retrouve dos au mur, ce que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Me sentir en cage... Ça me hante toujours. Il est « _fou... des secrets _». Des miens aussi. Je ne comprends pas cette association de mots fódliens.

\- Vous êtes fou... Vous avez la maladie ?

Et là il s'appuie au mur comme s'il était souffrant. Sa main agrippe l'emplacement de son cœur et il affiche une mine épouvantable, comme s'il se faisait torturer. Il est si proche, ses cheveux ébouriffés chatouillent mon nez. Ah non... Je vais...

\- Oui, je suis atrocement malade... Je... Au secours Akkira !

Ses mèches remuent contre mes narines. Je vais vraiment...

\- Atchoum !

Il se redresse aussitôt tandis que je me frotte les naseaux.

\- Vous m'avez ? dessus, fait-il remarquer en riant.

\- C'est quoi « _éternué_ » ?

\- C'est ce que vous venez de faire. Mais j'imagine que je l'ai bien mérité. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de la maladie, c'est un sujet grave.

Ses deux émeraudes se perdent vers un point imaginaire. C'est étrange cette façon qu'il a de plaisanter et puis de recouvrer son sérieux la seconde suivante. Avec un tel air, je me demande s'il connaît une personne atteinte d'une maladie en particulier ? Quelqu'un de sa famille ? Ou dans sa classe ? Il finit par se ressaisir et me signale que nous devrions participer à la recherche. C'est vrai que lui, en tant que délégué, ses charges sont doublées. Edelgard, Dimitri et Claude doivent chercher des pistes et interroger le corps enseignant. Je ne devrais pas me montrer égoïste, mais...

\- Et ma leçon ?

\- Elle a déjà commencé. Venez, poursuivons dehors.

/

Je l'ai remarqué. Lorsque nous avons descendu jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, j'ai perçu le regard de Claude collé à mes chaussures. Ma démarche insonore, l'a-t-il constatée ? Et lorsque je me suis mise à amplifier le bruit de mes pas, il a souri. Tss...

En déambulant dans le couloir qui mène au cimetière, je le surprends en train de longer les murs. Sa main tâte les pierres une à une.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- J'essaie de trouver un passage secret. On ne sait jamais.

Un passage secret. Ça fait beaucoup d'histoires de secret en si peu de temps. Être fou de mes secrets. Je parviens à le traduire en brigilien mais son sens m'échappe toujours. Réfléchis, pour quelles raisons Claude a-t-il abordé mes secrets ? L'évidence me frappe aussitôt. Pour les mêmes motifs qui l'ont poussé à me piéger en me lançant un défi il y a plus d'une lune. Il s'intéresse à ce que je cache. Et donc aussi à ce que dissimule Byleth et la petite Flayn si j'en crois ses dires. Cette dernière fait partie de l'entourage de l'archevêque. Et depuis les événements du Mausolée sacré et de la condamnation à mort des prêtres ennemis, j'ai la nette impression que Rhea cache aussi bien des choses. Des choses qui me donnent déjà des sueurs froides. Et si les cachotteries de la mioche l'intriguent, Claude doit connaître des détails les concernant. Alors qu'il s'accroupit, je me penche par dessus son épaule :

\- Vous connaissez cette gamin.. euh gamine ?

\- Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si jeune que ça.

Quoi ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, elle est physiquement plus juvénile encore que Lysithea ou Luna. Le cerf se remet debout et me fait face soudainement.

\- Et vous, vous lui avez déjà parlé ?

Son indiscrétion me désarçonne. Flayn ? Pourquoi lui aurais-je adressé la parole ? Ses prunelles sont encore plus remplies d'interrogations qu'avant. Que pense-t-il de moi ? Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il s'imagine que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans sa disparition ? Me suspecte-t-il ? M'a-t-il demandé de l'accompagner uniquement pour extraire des informations de ma bouche ? Il... m'utilise. Après une telle prise de conscience, mon corps, se sentant acculé, agit par lui-même. J'abaisse mon menton pour le scruter par en dessous et toute ma malveillance se déverse sur lui.

**\- Vous êtes odieux**, je crache en brigilien.

A son expression, je déchiffre son désarroi. Il n'a rien dû comprendre. Je contemple l'extérieur et m'imagine en train de m'évader loin de ce manipulateur de la pire espèce. Mais je prends sur moi. Si je pars, je vais lui donner raison et j'aurais l'air encore plus suspecte. M'est avis qu'il ne me lâchera plus. Je m'attends à ce qu'il percute ma patience en m'administrant une nouvelle question. Mais non. Au lieu de quoi il me surprend :

\- Pardon. Je vois que je vous ai blessée, je ne voulais pas.

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Vraiment ? Est-il vraiment en train de s'excuser ? Même lui ne semble pas en revenir. Ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent de regretter ses propos. Désireuse de lui rendre pour une fois la pareille, je m'enquiers avec un petit sourire moqueur :

\- Vous savez dire « pardon » ?

Voyant que j'ai retrouvé un brin de gaieté, il répond d'un air un peu plus enjoué :

\- Et même dans plusieurs langues, dont la vôtre. **Pardon**.

J'acquiesce mollement puis me détourne vers l'extérieur. Il suit mon regard et...

\- Ah ! Il y a Tomas, allons lui parler.

Le vieux bibliothécaire se tient aux abords du cimetière et de la chambre forte. Claude et lui se montrent affables l'un envers l'autre, on sent qu'ils ont l'habitude de converser. Puis Tomas nous dit qu'il est au courant que les enseignants et les membres du personnel sont suspectés de la disparition du Flayn. Le Cerf lui pose quelques questions et l'ancien nous explique que ça fait quatre décennies qu'il travaille ici au Monastère et qu'il n'a découvert que tout récemment que la petite fille était la sœur de Seteth. Quatre décennies ? Je ne pense pas que Flayn soit aussi vieille. Je lance un regard à la dérobée au délégué, me souvenant de ses suppositions. A moins que... Le bibliothécaire finit son discours en nous affirmant qu'il fera tout son possible pour retrouver la disparue. Ensuite, comme nous sommes déjà en train de nous éloigner, il rappelle Claude.

\- Tiens, fait-il en lui passant un livre sorti de sous son manteau. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

\- Ah oui ! Merci Tomas.

Le Cerf revient vers moi et place soigneusement le bouquin sous son bras. Je rêve ou il souhaite que je ne distingue pas son titre ? Il commence à parler de tout et de rien mais je ne me fais pas avoir. Si je suis louche, lui aussi.

\- Quelle est votre nourriture préférée ?

\- Ah ? Eh bien..., débute-t-il un peu étonné par ma question.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il réfléchit, il relève le menton vers le ciel. J'en profite pour me glisser vivement de l'autre côté et pour lui faucher son livre. Il n'a même pas le temps de réagir que je m'écris tout haut :

\- « _Les Reliques de Héros_ » ?!

La vision de la substance maléfique qui s'est extraite de la Lance de la Destruction revient me hanter. Je lui assène un regard mauvais et désigne le précipice derrière le cimetière. Les collines d'Oghma ne sont jamais aussi hautes qu'ici.

\- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas... de ne pas lancer ce livre.

\- Peu importe où il atterrira, j'irai le chercher. C'est une bonne raison ça, non ?

Comme je ne cille pas, il poursuit son explication. Les Cerfs d'or n'ont pas pu participer à la mission de récupération de la Lance de la Destruction. Du coup il a lu le rapport de mission mais il a su qu'il été erroné. Du coup il a mené son enquête et à présent ça l'intrigue plus que jamais. Quelle est la véritable nature des emblèmes et des Reliques ? Voilà quelque chose qu'il aimerait bien découvrir. Il ose même me dire qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à ma place. Je secoue le visage :

\- Ne dites pas ça. C'était... terrible.

Si je ferme trop longtemps les yeux je revois la masse noire englober Miklan. C'est comme si elle l'avait grignoté centimètre par centimètre. Et son hurlement désespéré. Même si les brigilènes sont friands de malédiction, jamais je n'aurais souhaité ce sort à quelqu'un. Pas même à une personne que je honnis de toutes mes forces.

Vraiment ?

Je relève les yeux vers les tombes. Je n'aurais jamais eu une telle pensée il y a moins d'un an. Tous les jours je rêvais de massacrer le plus possible de soldats impériaux. Depuis quand je fais preuve d'autant de compassion ? Je ne me reconnais plus.

Une bourrasque tiède se détache du creux de la montagne et vient ébouriffer mes cheveux dans mon dos. L'esprit du Vent essaie de me rassurer. Comme souvent, Claude suit la direction qu'emprunte mon attention et aperçoit les sépultures.

\- Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ? fait-il à voix basse.

Je me retourne si subitement vers lui que je sens l'une de mes cervicales craquer. Mon regard perçant se pose sur ses lèvres qui en disent trop, qui posent trop de questions interdites. Des questions qui font mal. Je fixe sa bouche et l'implore de se taire, d'arrêter d'évoquer des sujets douloureux. Claude lève les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Oubliez ça. En fait, il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue depuis longtemps. Dites-moi...

Je soupire si fort que je suis sûre que même Bernadetta m'a entendue depuis sa chambre.

\- Encore une question ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher avec vous ! exulte-t-il tout à coup. Vous êtes tellement différente ! Par exemple, vous fixer souvent mes ?

\- «_ Lèvres_ ? »

\- C'est ça, ajoute-t-il en désignant sa bouche. Ça me donne l'impression que vous allez m'em... Non, laissez tomber. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- C'est pour mieux comprendre votre langage.

Il hoche la tête, moyennement convaincu. Je ne le laisse pas surenchérir :

\- Dites-moi une chose sur vous. Sinon ce n'est pas justice... hrm... juste.

\- Très bien. Hm... Vous voulez vraiment savoir quel plat je préfère ?

\- Non.

Il pouffe puis admire le ciel bleu que nous propose ce nouveau cycle lunaire, celui de l'Arc. Nous traversons l'allée qui mène aux écuries. Elle est bordée de buissons parfaitement taillés et d'arbustes identiques. Pas mal de chevaliers et d'étudiants passent sur le chemin pierreux, du coup nous devons souvent nous décaler. Je profite de ce moment de calme entre cet enquiquineur et moi pour inspirer et expirer. J'ai tellement eu recours à ma langue qu'elle est toute engourdie.

\- J'aime bien les Wyvernes, finit-il par déclarer doucement.

Il a le nez levé vers l'une d'entre elle qui est surplombée par son cavalier. Il affiche un authentique sourire. Malgré son air constamment jovial, ses sourires sincères sont rares. Si rares que lorsqu'ils apparaissent je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer, histoire de bien les mémoriser et pouvoir déceler les vrais des faux. Je reste plantée là avant de consentir à examiner le dragon. Ses écailles châtaigne luisent au soleil. Elle est... splendide. Elle dégage une nature sauvage qui me fascine tout de suite. Je souris à m'en faire mal aux gencives, m'imaginant sur l'une d'entre elles.

\- Moi aussi je les aime bien, je murmure.

\- Malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes ont peur d'elles.

\- Ils n'ont pas raison. Ils ont... Comment on dit ?

\- Ils ont tort, oui.

J'abaisse mon visage en même temps que le sien et je crois que c'est la toute première fois que nous nous sourions. Nous faisons quelques pas en silence, baignés par cette ambiance inattendue. Les écuries ne sont pas plus peuplées que d'habitude. Ah tiens, un gant blanc céruse. Je m'abaisse et le ramasse. Quelqu'un a dû le perdre. Je me redresse et reconnais Ingrid, une étudiante des Lions, qui caresse l'encolure d'un cheval. La blonde nous surprend et elle jette un regard mauvais au Cerf. Claude s'arrête, non sans l'avoir saluée gaiement avant. Je demeure à sa hauteur, à une certaine distance de la jeune fille. C'est comme s'il souhaitait qu'on ne nous entende pas. Il croise les bras derrière la tête et reprend :

\- Vous savez Akkira, je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure. Vous êtes si secrète, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que vous cachez. C'est comme si... Ah, je sais ! C'est comme si j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour vos secrets !

\- Un coup... de foudre ?

Pourquoi me parle-t-il de la foudre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette expression ? Je lui mime le geste d'un éclair qui percute le sol. Il s'esclaffe mais moi non.

\- Ça c'est coup de foudre. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Akkira.

Je fais volte-face et me retrouve face à Byleth. Comme toujours, il ne sourit pas. Seulement, lorsqu'il me tend la plume de faisan que j'avais perdue, je sens une fois encore toute sa générosité.

\- C'est à vous ? C'est Jeritza qui l'a trouvée le mois dernier et qui m'a dit qu'elle vous appartenait.

\- Ah oui. Merci.

J'attrape l'objet grand comme mon avant-bras et le contemple. L'instructeur des Lions nous quitte à ces mots, il a l'air tout le temps débordé. Claude se frotte le menton, perdu dans ses songes :

\- Le professeur Jeritza, hein... ?

J'arque un sourcil. Qu'a fait Jeritza ? Il fut l'un des enseignants qui m'a le plus aidée lors de mes entraînements à l'épée. Il est catégorique, tranchant, mais tellement doué. Néanmoins, à bien y réfléchir, cela fait quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas aperçu au Monastère. Le Cerf montre Byleth au loin :

\- Regardez, prenons l'exemple du professeur Byleth. Lui, il a eu le coup de foudre pour le professeur Jeritza.

\- Pour Jeritza ? Il veut lui donner des coups ?

\- Non, au contraire ! pouffe-t-il.

Je souris, constatant qu'il peine à me donner une explication claire. Mon attention s'attarde sur la plume que je passe et refasse sur la partie de ma paume qui n'est pas dissimulée par les mitaines. A Brigid, il y a d'anciennes croyances qui affirment que le faisan est le messager de l'esprit de la Foudre. Je brandis la plume et donne un petit **coup** sur l'épaule de Claude.

\- Ça, c'est un **coup** de foudre de chez moi.

Il est tellement désorienté que je commence à rigoler. A rire ! Wouha ! Quelle sensation incroyable que cette euphorie qui me gagne ! Je suis moi-même si étourdie par cette bouffée de joie qui m'a échappée, que je m'interromps quelques secondes après. Honteuse, je n'ose même pas découvrir son expression. Il penche la tête pour capter mon regard mais je le fuis de l'autre côté. Il déclare doucement, sans trace de moquerie :

\- Vous devriez rire plus souvent, c'est charmant.

Charmant ? Je repense au qualificatif qu'a employé Dorothea en me désignant. « _Adorable_ ». Ils ne peuvent pas dire ça. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Contrairement à moi, ils ne sont pas capables de distinguer tout le sang qui imbibe mes mains. Tout ce liquide rougeâtre et poisseux que je discerne constamment. Je consens enfin à le regarder dans les yeux et déclare calmement :

\- Arrêtez ça. Je ne suis pas charmante, ni adorable.

\- Je vous ferai rire de nouveau, vous y prendrez vite goût.

Je ne sais que répondre à ça. Il profite de mon état pour récupérer son livre sur les Reliques de Héros et commence déjà à partir.

\- Bon, j'ai à faire. Ce fut un plaisir. A bientôt !

Je baisse les yeux vers ce qui me reste entre les doigts. La plume et mon cahier. Hé, mais...

\- Et la leçon du jour ? Je n'ai rien écrit !

Il se tient déjà à quelques mètres de moi. Il pivote agilement sur un pied et rétorque tout sourire :

\- Mais vous avez travaillé aujourd'hui, vous ne vous en êtes pas rendue compte ? Vous avez beaucoup parlé. L'oral est aussi important que l'écrit. Compréhension et expression orales, c'étaient les leçons du jour. Vous vous en sortez bien.

Et il me plante là, avec mon cahier vide et ma tête bien remplie.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Un petit chapitre tranquillou après les événements de la Tour de Conand. Bon, ça démarre un peu dans l'horreur. La transformation de Miklan en Bête Noire a marqué Akkira, peu à peu elle découvre des vérités cachées sur le monde dans lequel elle vit, des vérités pas très reluisantes d'ailleurs. Et peu à peu, elle s'insère dans l'histoire qu'est FE3H. Le titre (S)'Interroger faire référencer aux différentes interrogations qu'elle se pose, d'où le "s'" avant le verbe "interroger". Sinon le titre fait également référence à la recherche de la "petite" Flayn, ah la la Akkira tu es si loin de la vérité !

Le prochain chapitre sera davantage tourné vers les Lions de saphir vu qu'Akkira participe à cet échange interclasse, qui fait référence, dans le jeu, à l'aide de classe que peuvent apporter les personnages que nous n'avons pas recrutés.

**Prochain chapitre : (É)changer**

Prenez soin de vous ! Ciaossuuuuuuu !


	14. (É)changer

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Commençons sans plus tarder par le réponse aux reviews du dernier chapitre :

**Zak** : Je me suis souvenue de où j'avais vu que le prénom "Claude" était commun en Fódlan ! En fait ce n'est pas Blathus qui le dit mais les développeurs quand ils ont annoncé, dans une interview, le vrai prénom de Claude xD Je dis pas le tilt que j'ai eu ! Alan Walker owi :3 Ah non ne te retiens pas ! xD Ah, je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour te dire ça vu qu'une semaine s'est écoulée x) Ouais ce fameux passage détestable où faut refaire monter tout le monde... pour rien xD Du coup dans ma fic eh ben Felix et Akkira ils se tapent tout le chemin les pauvres ! Alors pour Sylvain je joue en japonais et il dit "Ani ue" qui veut dire "grand frère", mais effectivement dans la traduction il ne dit pas "Grand frère" mais il dit "Miklan" ! Je n'aurais pas dû me fier à mes oreilles xD La même que toi, l'Épée du Créateur je l'utilise jamais xD A part pour les dernières maps. Héhé j'aime bien ton analyse pour le passage en italique :3 Mais pareil que toi pour Flayn xD On peut se balader un mois tranquille dans le Monastère à dragouiller les élèves, et elle pendant ce temps elle est enfermée xD Bon on peut aussi accéder à la mission rapidement mais perso je faisais mon mois complet, tant pis pour elle xD Ouais on la sait la vérité ! Héééé bien joué pour la maladie de Lysithea ! :D C'est bien d'elle que parle Claude. Ingrid reproche à Claude son côté trop nonchalant xD C'est trop drôle dans le soutien il lui baille au nez ! Oui Akkira est attachiante, contente que tu la perçois ainsi :3 Aaaaah Jeritza, alias le perso qui nous a retournés le cerveau xD Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques sur l'évolution d'Akkira, sur sa façon de parler, sur Claude aussi ça me touche énormément :3 *s'incline comme Petra le fait*

**Mijoqui** : Aha merci pour le "dur dur" xD Pour le "grand frère" j'ai répondu à Zak juste au dessus :3 D'accord avec toi, Mercedes est bien meilleure soigneuse qu'Annette mais comme Gilbert est présent on a décidé de mettre sa fille avec lui. Heureusement que Linhardt est là pour soigner tout ce beau monde xD Ils participent aussi ici (fin Akkira met pas trop de bonne volonté) mais ils doivent continuer leurs études aussi. Ce sont davantage les chevaliers qui sont réquisitionnés pour chercher. Pour les rumeurs sur le bourreau encapuchonné, elles ont toujours été présentes car Akkira a repris ses activités mais là ils font un rapprochement avec la disparation de Flayn. Mais oui maintenant que tu me le dis j'aurais dû rajouter un petit passage avant où le bourreau encapuchonné est mentionné par les Aigles ;) Tu m'as tuée avec le temps de recherche d'Akkira, j'adore la comparaison xD Ah ouais il est déçu *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil* T'entends ça Akkira ?! *l'inscrit pour une séance dans ton cabinet* Pauvre Claude, j'espère qu'il va pas tomber malade xD Il se pose beaucoup de questions sur l'Église, l'archevêque et sur l'histoire. Flayn être présente dans le Monastère avant qu'elle puisse intégrer une classe, du coup j'imaginais bien Claude aller la questionner. Et oui tu as raison, il ne sait pas grand chose à ce stade :) Si, Tomas parle des quatre décennies qu'il a passé au Monastère, sous-entendant dans sa phrase qu'il connait Flayn depuis tout ce temps :) Ouais pareil que toi, vu qu'on pouvait pas améliorer notre soutien avec je trouvais ça très louche ! Yeap, le coup de foudre apparait dans le soutien avec Flayn bien vu ! C'est quelque chose qui lui sortira aussi, Claude ce grand amoureux des secrets. Aloooors pour les soutiens de Jeritza et Byleth M ce sont les plus sexuels du jeu, y a tellement de sous-entendus xD Tu es né en septembre ?Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes remarques :3 *te fais coucou car son bras va mieux*

**Katt** : Coucou ! Ouais pareil que toi c'est la map que j'aime le moins du jeux xD Tu m'as tuée avec Flayn, au moins ça, c'est dit xD Aaaaah ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis par rapport au passage avec Claude, je me suis éclatée à le faire :3 et OUIIII fonce refaire sa voie, elle est trop bien ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

**(É)changer**

J'enfile mes bottes, les yeux rivés sur mes cahiers de cours et mes manuels. J'ai révisé jusque tard dans la nuit, je vais y arriver. Je suis l'une des dernières à passer le certificat de niveau intermédiaire tout simplement parce que je craignais l'échec. Mais celui-ci n'est pas concevable, je suis obligée de réussir, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre et de prendre du retard sur les autres.

Je sors de ma chambre et suis accueillie par une petite brise fraîche. La lune de l'Arc expose un déclin de la température. Ce n'est pas encore assez marqué pour que je m'en plaigne. Quelques oiseaux piaillent au loin et un chat vient se frotter à mes jambes. Son pelage est orange mandarine et tigré. Il s'allonge et commence à mordiller ma chaussure. Aussitôt après, un autre matou vient s'accaparer mon autre pied. Il est beige et blanc et paraît plus docile. Je souris en m'accroupissant. Étonnement, malgré son air revêche, le premier félin se laisse caresser, et le deuxième aussi. Un petit bonheur assemblé, comme dirait mes aïeux.

\- Est-ce que ce sera une bonne journée ? je susurre aux creux de leurs oreilles pointues.

Les deux chats finissent par s'apercevoir et se chamaillent gentiment. Ça se voit qu'ils ont l'habitude de jouer ensemble. Je me demande de quelles races ils sont ?

\- Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ! s'exclame une voix familière.

Je relève la tête et aperçois Ferdinand qui trimballe toutes ses armures d'un pas décidé. Il est suivi par... arf... par Hubert et ses ondes nocives. C'est fichu. Ça ne peut pas être une bonne journée si je repère ce type de si bon matin. Ce dernier rétorque d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que Dame Edelgard n'est pas votre rivale mais votre supérieure ? Alors laissez là s'entraîner en paix et cessez de l'enquiquiner avec vos provocations ridicules.

\- Ridicules ?! C'est vous qui êtes ridicule ! Vous me faites la morale mais vous n'exprimez jamais votre opinion ! Moi au moins j'ai des convictions !

Je me frotte le menton tout en offrant mon autre main au premier chat pour qu'il puisse jouer avec. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais à force de côtoyer les Aigles, et même si je ne leur parle pas beaucoup, je parviens à mieux saisir leurs propos. Je grimace. Evidemment ce n'est pas la même affaire avec les Lions. Pourquoi Byleth m'a-t-il donc choisie pour aider sa Maison durant ce mois ? Raphael a l'air comme un poisson dans l'océan entouré de mes camarades. Et Felix... Bon lui il fait toujours la tête. Vraiment, j'ai dû mal à comprendre l'utilité de cet échange interclasse.

Je me redresse et me fais remarquer par le toutou maléfique qui a toujours son œil fourré où il ne faut pas. Arf.

\- Oh, bonjour Akkira. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu de votre présence singulière. C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être discrète par moment, c'en est même ?.

\- «_ Invraisemblable_ » ?

\- Trop incroyable pour être réaliste.

Mon nez se fronce. J'ai toujours l'impression que ses phrases possèdent des sous-entendus. Il ne me laisse pas rétorquer et enchaîne :

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez passer le certificat pour devenir Voleuse. Je vous avoue avoir été un peu surpris par votre choix.

\- Ah oui ? je fais froidement.

\- Vos compétences en tant qu'archère ne sont pas ?. Vous êtes la meilleure de la classe dans ce domaine selon Dame Edelgard.

Je grince des dents. J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les mots trop soutenus. Sois polie Akkira, sois polie.

\- C'est gentil de la part d'Edelgard de...

\- Dame Edelgard, me reprend-t-il aussitôt en me lançant des éclairs avec sa prunelle jaune impérial.

\- …de me faire ces complimentations... compliments. Mais je préfère m'améliorer avec une épée.

Il se frotte le menton.

\- Je vois. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi la classe de Mercenaire ?

Ce mot et sa suspicion me retournent l'estomac. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est capable de lire dans mes pensées. Ce type est une telle nuisance pour mes projets. Comme il me met face à l'une de ses interrogations sournoises, je ne tarde pas trop pour répondre :

\- Parce que je suis plus rapide que forte. Je serai plus utile en tant que Voleur... Voleuse.

Je ne guette pas d'autre élan de méfiance de son côté et pars en direction du réfectoire. Là-bas, je constate que la salle est déjà bien trop peuplée alors qu'il est encore tôt. Même si nous sommes dimanche, les étudiants se sont levés à l'aube pour rechercher Flayn. Je lorgne sur les fruits qui sont disposés dans des paniers immenses. Nous pouvons nous servir librement. Je ne me fais pas prier pour prendre en en prendre autant que peuvent supporter mes bras. Miam, les prunes de Morfis et les baies albinéennes me font déjà saliver. Ah mince, je mets de la bave partout.

\- Oh ! Vous aussi vous aimez le sucré ?

Je me retourne, lentement, trèèèèès lentement pour ne faire tomber aucune de ces merveilles et découvre le garçon pistache. Je souris immédiatement, faisant écho au sien. Voilà l'unique et seul avantage d'intégrer la Maison de Lions ce mois-ci : je peux voir Ashe plus souvent. Ah, j'étais en train de baver. Je m'essuie le menton contre mon épaule.

\- Non, je n'aime pas quand la nourriture est trop dans le sucre. En revanche j'aime les fruits. Surtout quand c'est saignant... Hm... Juteux plutôt ?

\- Ah ah, oui c'est ça, rigole-t-il en rééquilibrant une poire qui se faisait la malle. C'est aujourd'hui que vous passez le certificat pour devenir Voleuse ? Je suis de tout cœur avec vous !

\- De tout cœur ? je répète en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ah hum... Ça signifie que je vous encourage.

Tellement gentil.

\- Merci. Et vous je suis de tout cœur pour vos recherches.

Pas certaine que j'ai respecté l'expression mais au moins ça a le mérite de le faire rire. Nous nous quittons sur ces mots. Malgré la fraîcheur matinale, je préfère profiter du beau temps. Être à l'extérieur plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. Je navigue difficilement jusqu'à l'une des entrées, les yeux rivés vers mes fruits. Pas question d'en faire tomber un seul, ils sont si précieux ! Délicatement, j'extrais une main pour venir cueillir une prune de Morfis. Le fruit est tellement gorgé d'eau qu'il explose à moitié entre mes dents. Du jus dégouline sur mon menton et mon uniforme. Et éclabousse même des bottes noires plantées juste devant moi. Je soupire à l'idée de me faire un nouvel ennemi mais constate que ce n'est** que** Claude. Ouf.

Il jette à peine un coup d'oeil à ses chausses. Son attention est portée sur ce que je tiens contre ma poitrine. Aussitôt je le menace :

\- Non Claude.

\- Mais dites-moi, qu'avons-nous là ? Je crois bien que c'est mon fruit préféré !

\- Je vous ai dis non.

J'essaie de reculer mais je ne le fais pas assez prestement, ayant peur de perdre l'un de mes trésors. Cette crapule profite que j'aie le bras gauche rempli de victuailles et la main droite occupée à tenir une prune pour me voler une pomme acidulée. Il croque dedans au ralenti et sans me quitter des yeux. Je plisse les miens. Cette fois, hors de question de lui laisser le dernier mot. Je gobe le restant de prune, en faisant exprès de me mettre du jus partout, et fais un pas vers lui. Je suis tellement emballée par ce que je m'apprête à faire que j'avale le noyau par mégarde. Avec mes doigts poisseux, je conquiers sa cape de délégué et essuie ma bouche dedans. Dans une lenteur toute calculée et sans quitter ses deux émeraudes. Son sourire est immense, taquin. Le mien pas moins.

Je le laisse là, regrettant juste de ne pas avoir pu lui cracher le noyau en pleine joue. Je me doute qu'il va trouver une astuce pour me rendre la pareille. Mais pour le moment je préfère savourer cette petite victoire.

/

_Les craintes de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes d'Edelgard, de ne pas pouvoir m'approcher de son cercle de confiance, d'être un véritable boulet dans mes missions... Tout cela fut balayé avec l'obtention du certificat de classe intermédiaire. Manuela fut presque étonnée que je réussisse aussi bien l'épreuve théorique. Certes, je faisais encore des fautes de langue et certaines réponses étaient erronées, mais mon niveau était en net progrès depuis le dernier examen. Pour l'épreuve pratique, j'ai dû affronter un chevalier spécialisé dans le domaine que j'avais choisi et je suis tombée sur la meilleure d'entre eux : Catherine. Cette dernière n'était jamais très tendre dans ses propos, ni dans ses estocades. De ma vie, et ça compte également pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais plus croisé le fer avec une épéiste aussi douée qu'elle. Un monstre ambulant de puissance et de technique._

_Le certificat de Voleuse en poche, j'étais loin de me réjouir. Alors que j'avais révisé à m'en rompre les cervicales, que je m'étais entraînée à m'en défaire les os. Je ne tirais aucune fierté. Quelque chose encombrait mon moral et me gênait. Et je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce que c'était._

_Pour me changer les idées, j'essaie davantage de mon fondre dans le moule de cette Maison si étrangère pour moi. Celle des Lions de saphir._

_/_

De toute évidence, Annette et Mercedes ne sont pas fan des épices.

Il faut dire que ce sauté de faisan à l'œuf est très relevé, pour le plus grand plaisir de mes papilles. Il s'agit d'un mélange de fines tranches de faisan, de chou haché et d'œufs battus, le tout sauté aux cinq épices. Ce plat que nous proposent les cuisiniers ce soir est un peu trop raffiné à mon goût, mais franchement je me régale. A tel point que les deux femmes m'ont refilé la moitié de leurs assiettes. J'apprécie le geste.

Je les observe tranquillement. Elles papotent gaiement, on voit tout de suite qu'elles sont des amies de longue date. Annette est constamment guillerette et Mercedes est la douceur même. Deux âmes complémentaires. Je croyais m'agacer de leurs bavardages mais finalement je crois apprécier leur compagnie.

\- Ah mesdemoiselles, toujours aussi divines ! Puis-je prendre place à cette charmante table ?

Les deux femmes semblent habituées aux techniques de drague de leur camarade. Sylvain s'installe à côté de moi après m'avoir adressé un sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'il adresse le même à toute la gente féminine. Je rêve ou une trace de gifle est encore un peu présente sur sa joue ? J'enfourne une grosse tranche de faisan dans ma bouche tout en continuant mon expertise. On dit de lui qu'il change de partenaire toutes les semaines. Certaines s'en offusquent, comme sa dernière compagne visiblement. J'avoue avoir dû mal à comprendre leurs comportements excessifs. N'est-ce pas préférable d'être libre en toute circonstance ? De forniquer une fois ou deux quand l'envie se fait sentir mais d'éviter toute accroche sentimentale ? Personnellement, je ne me vois pas passer mon existence aux crochets de quelqu'un. C'est parfait si ce Sylvain est sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, je vais pouvoir mettre une option sur lui si un jour j'éprouve le besoin de copuler pour apaiser ma colère.

J'arque un sourcil et m'arrête de mâcher. C'est moi ou ça fait quelques temps que mes vices ne viennent plus me tenir compagnie à longueur de journée ? Cela concorde avec la suspension de mes activités de _Bourreau encapuchonné_ étant donné qu'il ne m'était plus possible de sortir la nuit. Un grand froid s'insinue en moi, comme si mes vices m'avaient abandonnée. Mes compagnons d'infortune qui m'escortent depuis mon départ de Brigid. J'en ai la tête qui tourne. Je ne peux pas avoir tant changé, si ? La voix du rouquin me ramène à la réalité. Je pioche un bout d'œuf et tâche de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspecte.

\- Vous savez j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à vous connaître. Savoir ce qui vous plaît, entre autres. Par exemple toi, Mercedes, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

\- Oh moi ? Hm... Je crois que, par dessous tout, j'aime prier.

Je manque de peu de me trouer la joue avec la fourchette. J'ai bien entendu ?

\- Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'aime me tenir au plus près de la déesse.

Ah misère oui, mes oreilles ne m'ont pas trompée... Le Lion semble réfléchir un instant avant de poursuivre :

\- Tu as grandi dans les territoires de l'Empire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. J'ai été élevée en partie au ? de la Maison Bartels.

\- Bartels ? s'étonne Sylvain en reposant ses couverts. Excuse-moi s'il y a ? mais... Tu ne fais pas partie de la Maison Martritz ?

Mercedes nous explique alors que la Maison Martritz a été anéantie un peu avant sa naissance. Son père est mort alors que sa mère était enceinte d'elle. Sa génitrice n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle a donc épousé le chef de la Maison Bartels juste après la naissance de Mercedes. Un an plus tard, elle a accouché d'un hériter porteur d'emblème. Sa fille et elle ont fini par être écartées de la famille noble. Elles ont donc trouvé refuge dans une église du Royaume.

Je reste scotchée à sa bouche. C'est inimaginable d'être apte à conter une telle histoire avec le sourire. Cette fille... Elle est tenace, d'une façon que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Elle a connu la désolation, le rejet de sa nouvelle famille et la pauvreté. Sa mère et la déesse furent ses seuls repères pendant longtemps. Je crois... Pour la première fois, je crois que je comprends cette fascination que peuvent avoir les pieux envers cette divinité que loue l'Église de Seiros. Elle leur donne peut-être l'illusion d'une protection, mais au moins elle leur accorde un peu de bien-être. Je serre mes poings à m'en défaire les phalanges. J'ai l'impression d'avoir effectué un pas supplémentaire vers le changement. Merde. Saloperies de pensées incontrôlables.

Mercedes nous observe tour à tour. Si Sylvain et moi sommes soufflés, la petite rouquine ne paraît pas surprise, juste attristée. Elle devait avoir connaissance du passé de son amie. La jeune fille aux prunelles lilas reprend :

\- Oh non, ne faites pas ces têtes ! Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Et toi Annie, dis-nous ce que tu préfères ?

\- Ah euh... Oui bien sûr ! reprend vivement la concernée.

Pendant qu'Annette nous fait la liste de tous ses loisirs, j'entends le Lion murmurer «_ Les emblèmes, hein..._ ». C'est presque imperceptible mais je parviens à distinguer ces mots. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil rapide et suis un peu désabusée par ce que je découvre. Je ne pensais pas que Sylvain, qui est toujours d'humeur égale, puisse exhiber une mine aussi obscure. Le pire, c'est qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un... Réfléchis Akkira... Mais oui ! Edelgard a arboré le même regard lorsqu'elle lorgnait sur la Lance de la Destruction. D'où leur vient toute cette haine ?

Et une main fait irruption dans mon champ de vision. Au debout je crois que c'est une patte qui s'introduit dans mon assiette, mais non, il s'agit bel et bien d'une main humaine. Les doigts viennent chopper une tranche de faisan sous nos yeux estomaqués. Déjà, je me retourne mais il est trop tard. Ce que je découvre me sidère. Luna. Mais pas la Luna toujours si bien apprêtée qu'on dirait une poupée. Celle-ci est ô combien différente. La volaille qu'elle vient d'engloutir laisse des traînées de sauce au coin de sa bouche et sur son menton. Ses prunelles, qui ne me regardent même pas, analysent ses doigts gras avec une attention sordide.

C'est seulement que je percute.

Ma nourriture. Elle vient de me piquer ma nourriture.

Déjà elle fait volte-face mais mon instinct est plus rapide. D'une main, je saisis rudement son poignet, de l'autre le couteau. Mes doigts se referment en étau, prêts à lui briser l'os. Je la ramène vers moi pour que la table puisse cacher le spectacle. La lame complète le tableau en venant menacer sa peau laiteuse. Je sais pertinemment où se trouvent les points faibles du corps humain. Là, la veine radiale. Ici, l'artère ulnaire. Je les ai sectionnées tant de fois, si je les lui tranche assez profondément elle mourra dans les minutes à venir. Je lui lance mon regard le plus courroucé.

On ne vole la nourriture d'une brigilène. C'est une question d'honneur et de principe.

Elle plisse ses paupières mais ne paraît pas terrifiée alors que je pourrais lui ôter la vie en un instant. C'est comme si elle n'avait pas peur de la douleur. Ses lèvres se retroussent en un sourire glauque, presque bestial.

\- Hé, c'est un peu dangereux ! commente Sylvain paniqué en désignant le couteau.

Comme il est assis de mon côté, il est le seul spectateur de la scène. Je relâche la frisée. Mes doigts ont laissé une empreinte sur son poignet blafard. Elle se détourne et sort du réfectoire, rejoignant l'obscurité de la nuit. L'adrénaline est encore présente. L'image de cette fille délurée fait frémir mes phalanges. Quel drôle de sentiment...

Je n'ai pas envie de la tuer comme un être humain. Mais de la chasser comme une bête.

/

Aujourd'hui, les trois Maisons de l'Académie des officiers et tous les prêtres et sœurs du Monastère sont réunis dans la Cathédrale pour effectuer un grand récital. Rhea, également présente, espère sûrement que nos implorations concernant Flayn parviennent jusqu'aux oreilles de la déesse. Est-ce que celle-ci va se montrer clémente avec la disparue ? Après avoir entendu le passé de Mercedes, j'aurais pu répondre « _Peut-être_ ». Mais à présent, j'en doute fort. Par contre, à en juger tous ces croyants qui psalmodient leurs prières, l'Église de Seiros détient une véritable influence sur autrui. Leur foi ne me regarde pas mais je la trouve... malsaine, surtout depuis que j'ai feuilleté _ce livre_. Nous autres brigilènes vivons en harmonie avec les esprits de la Nature. Nous les remercions tous les jours mais nous ne subissons par leur emprise. J'examine la silhouette de Rhea. Les principes de l'Église prêchent contre les relations ouvertes avec les nations étrangères. Est-elle d'accord avec ce postulat ?

Claude m'avait déjà parlé des différents sièges sur le continent que possède cet organisme religieux. Et puis je suis tombée sur _ce livre_. Celui des « _Cinq Commandements du livre de Seiros_ ».

« _Tu ne doutes point de l'existence de la Très-Haute ni de Son pouvoir. Tu n'invoqueras point le nom de la Très-Haute en vain._

_Honore ton père et ta mère, et les serviteurs de la Très-Haute. Tu utiliseras dignement le pouvoir conféré par la Très-Haute. _

_Tu ne tueras, ni blesseras, ni mentiras et ne déroberas point sans y avoir été enjoint par la Très-Haute._

_La Très-Haute aime et protège tout ce qui est beau. _

_La Très-Haute ne rejette point l'amour, l'affection, la joie, la paix, la foi, la bonté, l'autonomie, l'humilité, la persévérance._ »

La Très-Haute, la Très-Haute, la Très-Haute. Même sans le traduire j'ai compris dès la première ligne qu'il s'agissait de la déesse. Quel véritable bourrage de crâne. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant de moutons près à se plier en quatre pour l'honorer.

Après cet épisode, et souhaitant en savoir davantage sur ce sujet morbide, j'ai questionné Ashe qui, je sais, est croyant. Il m'a expliqué que le culte de la déesse existe depuis plus d'un millénaire. Saint Seiros est apparue pour la première fois à Enbarr. Ses miracles ont inspiré les cœurs purs pour fonder l'Église de Seiros. J'avoue que ça m'a un peu surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait d'abord été établie dans la capitale de l'Empire. J'aurais plutôt parié sur le Royaume qui conserve depuis toujours de bonnes relations avec l'organisme religieux. Je souris intérieurement. Apprendre le fódlien ne me sert pas qu'à m'exprimer ou à écrire. Il me permet également de lire. Le savoir, que j'ai ignoré pendant des années, me permet d'avoir une meilleure vision de ce qui m'entoure. Ma joie s'éclipse, brouillée par mon refus de changer. Je ne devrais pas m'en réjouir...

\- Dites Akkira, murmure Ashe.

Il se tient à côté de moi et a joint ses mains. J'imite chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas avoir l'air trop athée. Partout en Fódlan, ne pas croire en l'existence de la déesse est un blasphème.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous croyez que les défunts partent rejoindre le berceau de la Déesse ?

Je crève d'envie de lui dire que non, que les âmes de nos morts qui ont trouvé la paix sont guidées par l'esprit du Vent pour rejoindre la liberté la plus belle. Une douleur aiguë s'insère dans mon cœur. Mais... mais que les âmes des trépassés qui nous ont quittés trop tôt naviguent dans les limbes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réalise ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu accomplir. Comme mes parents. Chacun ses croyances, Ashe. Seulement, et justement parce que c'est toi, je veux bien faire un effort.

\- Oui, je le crois.

\- Et vous croyez que... Lonato repose en paix malgré ce qui s'est passé ?

Cette fois je le regarde plus attentivement. Les lunes ont passé depuis cet épisode. Entre temps, j'ai appris que Lonato était le père adoptif du garçon pistache et qu'il l'avait élevé aux côtés de son fils Christophe. Ce dernier est décédé depuis des années. Il aurait comploté pour assassiner l'ancien régent du Royaume, le roi Lambert. C'est ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui «_ La Tragédie du Duscur _», mais je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet.

Prestement, je pose ma main sur l'épaule d'Ashe et la retire pour ne pas qu'on se fasse enguirlander.

\- Je l'espère.

Je l'espère pour toi. Le garçon pistache ouvre les yeux, un beau vert qui me remercie.

\- Vous êtes gentille, Akkira.

/

Le mois se termine bientôt et Flayn est toujours introuvable. Si la situation s'éternise trop, Seteth n'aura plus de cheveux. Tout le monde s'y est mis à présent. Les loups sont même sortis davantage de l'Abysse pour donner un coup de main. Même Hapi qui est toujours totalement désintéressée par ce qui se trame autour d'elle, a l'air assez préoccupée par cette affaire.

Et puis voilà que Byleth et Dimitri nous convoquent dans la classe des Lions pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Dedue se tient debout juste à côté d'eux. Tout le monde est présent, exceptée Luna qui est punie pour une raison qui m'échappe. Tant mieux pour sa vie, je n'aurais pas pu empêcher ma flèche de se ficher dans son buste. Le désir de la chasser est toujours aussi pénétrant.

Le délégué attend que nous soyons tous présents pour nous expliquer la teneur de cette réunion exceptionnelle :

\- Une révolte gronde dans la région de Duscur.

A cette mention, je sens Ingrid se crisper à côté de moi. Dimitri continue :

\- Le vicomte Kleiman qui dirige le territoire en question a demandé à la capitale et à l'Église d'envoyer des troupes en renfort. Dedue et moi avons eu l'autorisation du professeur Byleth pour impliquer la Maison des Lions de saphir. Si, et seulement si vous le souhaitez.

Je balaye la salle des yeux. Certains étudiants dont j'ignore les noms ont détourné les yeux, gênés. Apparemment, ils ne feront pas partie de l'excursion. Mais pourquoi ? Je semble être la seule à ne pas saisir. Le blond, qui a été attentionné avec moi durant tout ce cycle lunaire, s'aperçoit que je suis un peu perdue. Alors il ajoute :

\- Dans l'armée du Royaume, beaucoup sont ceux qui vouent une haine profonde envers les duscuriens. Ces derniers vont se faire écraser. Notre mission est d'éviter que ce conflit ? en bain de sang.

Je vois. L'armée royale contre les duscuriens. Encore une histoire de conflit, et nous allons jouer les intermédiaires. Byleth s'avance et prend la parole. Il nous fait savoir que nous partons dans une heure. Que ceux qui souhaitent participer à cette quête périlleuse se rassemblent en bas des escaliers aux abords du marché. Il ajoute que Rufus, actuel régent du Royaume, a envoyé une missive à Rhea. Il accepte l'intervention des Lions si le prince est accompagné d'une escorte pour le protéger. Le blond paraît indigné. De toute évidence il apprend cette information.

\- Mon oncle a donné cette instruction ? Vous êtes certain ?

\- Oui, répond Byleth sans trop comprendre où il veut en venir.

\- Mon Altesse pourra compter sur ma protection, intervient Dedue sans hésitation aucune.

Je fixe le garçon à la peau sombre. Je n'ai pas oublié...

\- Très bien. Il nous faut une autre unité pour couvrir son flanc opposé. Je propose...

Je dénoue mes bras pour lever la main.

\- Oui Akkira ?

\- J'aimerais assister Dimitri.

Toute la salle est sidérée. Byleth affiche un faible sourire, ce qui est l'équivalent d'une joie éclatante chez d'autres. Il doit apprécier mon initiative et accepte verbalement. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que j'agis ainsi juste pour me rapprocher de Dedue. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il m'a protégée pendant la mission à la Tour de Conand. Je dois m'acquitter de cette fichue dette et cette mission tombe à point nommé.

/

La place du marché est animée, on sent que le départ approche. Les étudiants qui partent avec nous sont en train de charger dans la carriole des vivres, de la vaisselle et surtout des couvertures. La révolte a lieu dans le région de Duscur. Avant de partir, j'ai consulté une carte de Fódlan. J'ai eu la chair de poule en découvrant qu'elle se situait tout au nord du Royaume, dans les montagnes de Faerghus. Autrement dit, dans un territoire où il doit faire au moins deux fois plus froid qu'ici. Je suis restée congelée sur place pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Puis je me suis administrée une bonne gifle, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires et je suis passée dire au revoir à Petra avant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous.

Je me sens un peu... lugubre depuis quelques jours. Je crois savoir pourquoi, non je SAIS pourquoi mais j'essaie, comme souvent, de ne pas creuser le problème. Car j'ignore quelles conséquences cela va occasionner. Pour cette mission, je me promets de rester à ma place, de m'acquitter de ma dette et de m'occuper de ma propre personne.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant ma résolution flanche dès que le délégué des Lions se trouve dans ma ligne de mire. Sans cogiter de prime abord, je lui fonde dessus en me glissant entre les élèves.

\- Dites Dimitri.

Il sursaute, ne m'ayant pas entendu.

\- Pardon Akkira, je ne vous ai pas vu approcher. Je vous écoute.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette révolte. Pourquoi un tel conflit ?

Je me pince la cuisse. Et voilà, ça recommence. A chaque fois qu'il y a une querelle entre deux patries, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus. Pour pouvoir comparer ma situation à celle d'autrui. Je...

Je fronce les sourcils et griffe la peau visible sous l'ourlet de mon uniforme. Je sens quelques gouttes de sang venir abreuver mes ongles. C'est stupide. Je devrais me ficher de l'histoire des autres. Mon passé m'appartient, mon désir de vengeance est légitime tout comme ma haine de l'Empire. L'opposer à une autre guerre est superflu. Je suis l'ombre. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, ni de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ni empathie, ni tristesse, ni crainte, ni joie...

« Vous êtes devenue aussi adorable que Petra. »

me disait Dorothea.

« Vous devriez rire plus souvent, c'est charmant. »

certifiait Claude.

« Vous êtes gentille. »

affirmait Ashe.

Je presse mes paupières. Arrêtez. Arrêtez, par pitié. Ne me donnez pas de qualités que je ne possède pas. Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce si compliqué d'être dans ma tête ? Une main en ferraille vient saisir rudement mon épaule. Ma conscience bondit et rencontre deux billes azur. Dimitri. Ma mâchoire tressaille. Ce type... Il y a quelque chose chez lui...

\- Excusez-moi de me montrer familier avec vous une fois encore, mais vous n'allez pas l'air d'aller bien.

\- Si-si..., je balbutie en reculant. Ce... ce conflit.

Il me dévisage un instant supplémentaire puis reprend en baissant les yeux :

\- Vous vouliez que je vous parler des origines de cette révolte si je ne m'abuse ?

Est-ce que j'en ai envie ? La réponse se faufile de ma bouche avant même que je creuse un peu plus ma spontanéité :

\- Oui.

Dedue, qui n'est jamais très loin du prince, vient à notre rencontre après avoir correctement réglé le harnachement des chevaux.

\- Si je peux me permettre votre Altesse, je pense que c'est à moi de raconter cette histoire.

\- Dedue, tu n'es pas obligé...

\- J'y tiens. S'il vous plaît.

Le blond considère son camarade avant d'approuver. Comme nous ne sommes pas très nombreux à avoir accepté cette mission, il me propose de monter avec lui dans la charrette qui lui est réservé. Quand il prononce ces mots, je sens bien que ce traitement de faveur ne lui plaît absolument pas. Il est le troisième délégué que je rencontre et lui aussi, comme les deux autres, me surprend. Dedue prend place à côté de son supérieur et moi en face. Les quatre carrioles qui constituent notre convoi se mettent en marche et nous voilà partis pour les Montagnes de Faerghus.

Nous ne disons pas grand chose la première heure. En fait, cela résulte de mon état. La tête plongée entre les jambes, je n'arrête pas de me dire que je n'ai rien à faire ici. En fait non, je ne me le dis pas, mais j'essaie de me convaincre.

De me persuader que mes vices sont toujours là, tapis au fond de moi. Qu'ils ne m'ont pas lâchée alors que mes projets sont encore loin de leur aboutissement. La colère, l'avarice, la luxure. Elles sont là, n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont justes... Elles se sont justes amoindries, mais elles sont là, non ?

De me persuader que je n'ai pas besoin de tous ces gens. Ici, seule Petra compte. Tous ces liens qui commencent à tisser leurs toiles dans mon cœur... Ce ne sont que des fils que je vais devoir trancher en accomplissant ma vengeance. Pourquoi je gaspille mon temps à m'intéresser aux autres histoires ? Aux autres pays ? A l'Église ? C'est...

\- Tenez, vous devriez boire un peu.

Je relève brusquement la tête. Dimitri est agenouillé face à moi et me tend une timbale gorgée d'eau. Encore lui. Encore sa bienveillance, son humanité qui tente de me venir en aide. Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Ce type...Tandis que je me redresse petit à petit sans le quitter des yeux et que mes larmes glissent sur mes joues, quelque chose me frappe.

Furieusement.

Bouleverse toutes mes précédentes pensées. C'est la flèche qui atteint le blason si brutalement qu'elle le brise. C'est le tir d'un canon qui démantèle une barricade.

Tant de violence dans ses prunelles azur. Tant de colère, de rancœur, de sentiment d'incompréhension. Tant de solitude, de maîtrise de soi. Tant de hargne, de projets qui n'attendent qu'à être accomplis. J'ai l'impression de m'observer dans un reflet.

En hoquetant, je me tourne lentement vers Dedue qui m'examine. Lui aussi... Lui aussi il a vécu des horreurs, probablement pires que les miennes. Largement pire que les miennes. Comme tant d'autres dans ce Monastère. Ashe, Mercedes, Constance. Et Dorothea peut-être ? Et Bernadetta, qui reste enfermée dans sa chambre dès que les cours sont terminés ? Et Edelgard ? Et les autres ? Il n'y a... Tout mon visage frémit à cette pensée. Il n'y a pas que moi. Loin de là. Pour ne pas craquer définitivement, je me concentre sur la figure de Dedue. Elle est taillée dans le marbre et conte son histoire. Une histoire dramatique, tragique.

La Tragédie de Duscur.

D'un mouvement du poignet, je sèche mes larmes et les dévisage le plus sérieusement du monde. Ça suffit les mensonges, Akkira. Arrête de te fourvoyer.

Tu veux savoir. Tous ces gens, ces existences, ces passés, ces mystères, même ceux qui ne te concernent pas.

Tu veux savoir.

\- Je veux savoir. Racontez-moi s'il vous plaît.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Vous l'auriez compris, "échanger" fait référence à ce mois particulier où Akkira doit aider la classe des Lions. Mais surtout "changer" fait référence aux changements qui s'opèrent chez elle. Vous l'avez remarqué, la brigilène change petit à petit, elle évolue. Mais là, pour la première fois, elle assume ce changement. Elle ne fuit plus ses pensées, ni ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle assume enfin ! Le prochain chapitre sera consacrée à cette mission en question :3

**Prochain chapitre : Protéger**

Portez-vous bien ! Ciaossuuuu !


	15. Protéger

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Merci à **Serpentardecoeur** pour son follow :D Bienvenue dans l'aventure !

Et une réponse aux reviews, une !

**Zak** : Ouuuuuii ça commence tout en douceur, et puis vla Hubert ! (et Ferdie accessoirement xD). Ouais il est très à cheval sur le "Dame Edelgard" xD Akkira est un peu son opposé à toujours appeler les gens par leurs prénoms, elle ne dit même pas "professeur Manuela" ou "professeur Byleth". Elle dit Manuela et Byleth, donc "Dame Edelgard"... * prends le mot et le place dans les bras de Hubert* Voilà ! Ahaha magnifique imitation de mon hystérie lorsque Claude apparait xD RIP le respect pour sa cape, grosse craspouille Akkira *fessée* ! Ahaha j'ai cru que tu allais oublier de hurler son prénom xD Ouais Annette... Arf, je l'aime bien juste parce qu'elle est tout le temps enthousiaste et que j'aime son lien avec Gilbert mais c'est tout xD Elle est très BOF. Pour la scène du couteau, Akkira la tire vers elle donc Luna est légèrement fléchie. Faudrait limite que j'essaie avec quelqu'un pour voir si c'est crédible xD * aiguise déjà son couteau * J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta review et encore plus le dernier paragraphe qui me fait hyper plaisir :3 Ton analyse est très juste, je suis heureuse que tu ressentes ça ! Merci beaucoup !

**Mijo** : C'est la journée des imitations ou quoi ? xD Magnifique salut à la Miss France ! Ouais totalement d'accord avec toi, les archers sont stylés ! :3 Alors en fait le chapitre précédent, c'est début de la lune de l'Arc. Mais je comprends que ce soit ambigu parce que Akkira n'intervient pas en classe avec les Lions. J'ai juste mentionné l'échange interclasse, mais comme on ne voit aucun Lion je comprends la confusion (et aucun Aigle aussi d'ailleurs, elle se balade juste avec Claude xD). Vas y Lys, decripse un peu ce bon vieux Felix xD (purée ça rime presque!) Excellente remarque pour le parler d'Akkira ! En fait je fais une évolution progressive mais faut savoir que c'est hyper galère de faire des phrases et que Akkira les comprennent si celle-ci ne maîtrise pas la langue. Au début de la fic c'était un véritable calvaire, car en plus les personnages de FE s'expriment bien donc j'avais vraiment du mal à faire passer des messages clairs pour les lecteurs. Pour Petra... Bon le jeu veut ça pour la démarquer mais en cinq ans elle devrait nettement moins galérer avec le fódlien, ils exagèrent un peu xD Ashe ! :3 Ouais si ce n'est QUE Claude xD Claude qui lui pique un fruit, le goujat ! Catherine c'est pour l'épée, pas forcément pour la classe, mais en vérité je n'avais pas pensé à Byleth qui aurait été plus judicieux xD *se cache* Hm pour Sylvain perso je pense qu'il couche avec, il dit dans l'un des quartiers libres qu'il doit faire attention en emmenant des filles à cause de son voisin de chambre (je crois que c'est un truc comme ça et je pense qu'il parlait de Felix). Et dans un soutien il dit "s'amuser toute la nuit". Dans un sens c'est bien si ses histoires sentimentales son mature, il a dix-huit ans, et l'époque du Moyen âge n'est pas la plus chaste :3 Pour Christophe, Akkira n'est au courant que de la fausse version, pas de la vérité affichée sur les documents que trouvent Ashe. Comme les PNJ causent toujours dans ce jeu, de vraies pipelettes, je me suis dit qu'elle l'avait appris là xD Mais je comprends ta surprise c'était peut-être un peu trop. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait trop plaisir :3

**Katt** : "Les sous-estimés" x'D Ah purée j'en ris encore ! Mais en vrai c'est ça, les pauvres Cerfs... Ce que tu dis me fait plaisir, je suis contente que tu apprécies le dernier chapitre centré sur les Lions :3 et celui-là le sera encore, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Luna est l'OC de la super fic "**SOUS LES CENDRES**", rédigée par LCDAH. N'hésite pas à aller voir, ça faut le détour ! ;) Aaaaah ton "Tu fais très bien Claude" m'a rempli de joie ! Merci, merci ! J'espère que tu apprendras des choses avec cette quête :3

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze**

**Protéger**

Le jour se lève sur les éminences désertes de Faerghus. Les yeux perdus vers le sommet des crêtes déneigées, je ressasse encore ce que j'ai appris il y a deux jours. Apprendre... Je croyais que cela ne concernait que le domaine intellectuel. Que je pouvais nourrir mon cerveau d'un savoir que j'emmagasinais chaque jour en cours. Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé l'instruction émotionnelle, celle qu'on acquiert au contact d'autrui. Je ne pensais pas être chamboulée un jour par une histoire qui ne me concerne aucunement. Jusqu'à présent, seule Brigid comptait pour moi. Sauf qu'en écoutant Dedue, j'ai complètement omis de comparer ma situation à la sienne. Je fus happée par ce passé, non... par cette tragédie.

Je ramène la couverture sur mon buste et me penche un peu plus en dehors de la carriole. Aucun animal n'est visible dans les rares alpages apparents. Les collines sont tellement dissemblables de celles qui environnent le Monastère. L'herbe ici se fait rare. Beaucoup de terrains miniers, caillouteux ou défraîchis nous servent de décor. J'appuie ma tête contre le chambranle en bois.

Et dire qu'il y a quatre ans encore ces terres étaient garnies d'un peuple qui a quasiment disparu aujourd'hui. Plus aucun duscurien ne subsiste ici, dans leur propre région. L'armée de Faerghus a mis leur terre à feu et à sang, d'où l'absence quasi-omniprésente de verdure. Tous les habitants ont été massacrés, tel fut le châtiment pour avoir commis un régicide. En effet, le roi Lambert, le père de Dimitri, est mort durant la Tragédie de Duscur, comme tant d'autres nobles du Royaume. Les survivants, dont Dedue fait partie, ont trouvé refuge hors de leur région.

Et maintenant ils se rebellent. Sûrement souhaitent-ils récupérer leur honneur perdu ? Ou leur patrie ? Ou bien est-ce pour une tout autre raison ? En tout cas je comprends pourquoi les grandes instances royales ont demandé à ce que le prince soit aussi étroitement protégé. Il va être ciblé dans cet affrontement. Notre mission va être d'éviter que ce conflit finisse en escarmouche sanglante et irréversible.

Je ferme les yeux. La mienne, plus secrète, sera de ne tuer personne. Un comble pour une assassin.

Je jette un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule. Dimitri et Dedue discutent comme deux personnes normales alors que la logique voudrait qu'ils se détestent autant que leurs peuples. Ils n'éprouvent aucune haine l'un envers l'autre malgré la Tragédie. Comment peuvent-ils posséder un tel lien ? C'est comme si... Je regarde mes mains. C'est comme si j'étais amie avec Edelgard.

/

L'avant-garde de l'armée royale est arrivée avant nous. Comme le redoutait Dimitri, leur puissance est bien supérieure à celle des duscuriens. Nous devons intervenir d'urgence si nous voulons éviter un nouveau massacre. Nous ne pouvons pas faire obstruction à l'armée de Faerghus, ce qui m'étonne un peu. C'est quoi ce traitement de faveur ? Selon Dedue, notre seule chance de mettre fin à ce conflit est de forcer l'armée duscurienne à se replier avant que les troupes du Royaume ne les atteignent. Si nous agissons vite, ces dernière battront en retraite également. A ce qu'il paraît, l'armée royale est tellement échauffée qu'elle n'a pas la présence d'esprit de prendre cette décision par elle-même. Je mesure encore un peu plus la haine qui anime les deux camps.

Alors que nous nous équipons hâtivement, que nos escouades en font autant et que les échauffourées nous entourent déjà, Byleth nous transmet sa stratégie. Les soldats duscuriens sont dispersés un peu partout sur le relief rocheux. Ils peuvent même profiter du terrain et se cacher derrière des rochers. Le professeur nous a alors séparés en deux groupes. Dimitri prendrait la tête du premier. Comme prévu, il sera escorté par Dedue sur son flanc gauche et par moi sur sa droite. Ingrid, sur son pégase, nous surplombera pour avoir une vision globale des duscuriens à notre portée. Mercedes restera en retrait, prête à nous faire bénéficier de ses soins. Quant à Byleth, il aura le commandement de l'autre équipe qui ne se constitue que de Sylvain et Annette. Ces trois-là prendront les duscuriens de revers et essayeront de rejoindre l'armée royale pour ralentir leur avancée. Enfin, Ashe est assigné à la protection du campement. Nous nous séparons à ces mots.

Le ciel d'un bleu pervenche, presque blanc, ne se marie pas avec les alentours. Partout règne la terreur, les cris, la violence. De la buée émane de ma bouche. Je suis frigorifiée. Mon uniforme de ma nouvelle classe est plutôt légère pour favoriser la mobilité de mes mouvements. Un simple tissu vert amande recouvre mon buste et l'ourlet est arraché au niveau de mes cuisses. L'une de mes jambes porte un collant opaque, l'autre non. Un peu de fourrure encadre ma nuque mais ce n'est pas ça qui me tiendra au chaud. Des bottes et des gants qui laissent apparaître mes épaules complètent la tenue.

Ingrid repère quelques buissons asséchés au nord. A peine nous nous trouvons à proximité de ces derniers que deux duscuriens en sortent et fondent sur nous. Ou plutôt sur Dimitri.

\- Sale monstre ! hurle l'un d'entre eux.

\- Tu vas payer pour les horreurs que nous avons ? ! s'époumone le second.

A trop faire une fixette sur le blond, ils en oublient qu'il est étroitement entouré. Déjà Dedue s'interpose pour parer avec son bouclier le coup de hache du premier opposant. Il lui fait tâter de la sienne et le fait chuter lourdement au sol. De mon côté, j'esquisse un croche pied dans la trajectoire du duscurien pugiliste et ça ne loupe pas. Il flanche en avant, ce qui me permet de lui décrocher un coup d'épée dans le torse. Mon cœur hoquette. Au dernier moment je retourne mon arme et le frappe avec le plat. Le voilà à terre également. Tout comme moi, il se remet de ses émotions et replace sa barbute pour m'apercevoir.

Son regard.

Mélange de tant d'émotions. Hostilité, rancune, aversion, mais aussi... de la crainte. Il croit que je vais mettre fin à ses jours. S'il savait... Tout s'est joué à un cheveu. J'ouvre la bouche mais Dedue me devance :

\- Allez-vous en si vous tenez à la vie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Vous n'êtes pas alliés avec Faerghus ? s'étonne le soldat à la hache. Quoi qu'il en soit...

On voit bien que selon lui, des remerciements entacheraient sa fierté de guerrier. Il nous dévisage tous, finit par jeter son arme et par quitter le terrain avec son acolyte. Bien. Ils n'ont pas l'air trop...

\- Ennemis droit devant ! s'écrit Ingrid.

Trois autres duscuriens font leur apparition sur le flanc gauche. La chevalière pégase est réactive et son javelot empale la cuisse d'un autre pugiliste qui hurle de douleur. Je rêve ou elle n'a pas contrôlé sa force ?

\- N'avancez plus ! s'écrit-elle pour faire ralentir la progression des autres.

En vain. Et alors Dimitri se défait de notre escorte pour s'élancer dans leur direction. Les sabots de son canasson engloutissent une grande distance en peu de temps. Avec sa lance en acier, il met à terre un épéiste sans qu'il puisse riposter. Puis il évite de justesse un sortilège simulant un vent violent. En un instant, je change d'arme et passe au combat à longue distance. Je bande et au dernier moment je dévie mon tir. La pointe se fiche dans l'épaule du mage qui titube. Mince, j'ai failli viser son cœur par réflexe ! La lance du délégué finit le travail en lui fauchant les jambes sans les couper.

\- Partez, déclare-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Vous... Espèce de monstre... ? !

Je n'écoute pas la suite des insultes qui ne doivent pas être bien reluisantes. Non, je suis bien trop occupée à examiner mes mains. Elles ne tremblent pas, jamais dans ce genre de situation d'urgence. Je suis habituée à risquer ma vie. Cela fait belle lurette que l'effroi a déserté mes gestes, et tuer fut mon quotidien pendant des années. Mais justement... Cette aptitude qui m'a sauvée plus d'une fois et qui m'a tirée de pétrins inextricables va devenir ma hantise aujourd'hui. Car justement, nous ne devons abattre personne. Tout le contraire de ce à quoi je suis habituée. Et puis l'ambiance est opposée à celle du Monastère. Même si j'ai déjà affronté des élèves ou Jeritza en duel, je n'ai pas éprouvé le besoin de les tuer car je savais que ma vie n'était pas en danger.

Mercedes vient jusqu'à nous et s'agenouille près du pugiliste. D'une main adroite, elle retire le javelot et le lance sur le côté. Le duscurien geint de douleur, mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà la jeune femme murmure une incantation et le bout de ses doigts blanchit. Elle les passe à un centimètre de la plaie qui se résorbe à vue d'oeil.

\- Là, là. C'est fini, fait-elle de sa voix tendre.

Je fais signe à mon escouade d'approcher.

\- Protégez là et chargez si on l'attaque.

\- Bien.

Je trottine jusqu'au délégué qui, entre temps, a été rejoint par la blonde et Dedue. Le prince réprimande Ingrid pour la violence de son attaque. Cette dernière a baissé la tête, mortifiée.

\- Pardon Votre Altesse.

Par contre, je note que ses poings sont toujours contractés autour des rênes de son pégase. C'est comme si elle était tiraillée par une dualité qui se jouait en elle. Pour l'avoir côtoyée tout le mois, j'ai pu constater qu'elle se montrait serviable avec son chef de Maison. Sûrement souhaite-t-elle respecter ses ordres. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle fit preuve d'une telle impétuosité tout à l'heure ?

Des graviers et éboulis dévalent la côte rocheuse pour venir saluer mes bottes. Je plisse le nez, saisis une autre flèche et cible le haut de la colline. Je préviens :

\- Dimitri, ils arrivent. Nord-ouest. Non, nord-est !

Sifflement dans l'air. Derrière nous ! Je me retourne mais le coup a déjà été porté. Heureusement, les animaux sont dotés d'un sixième sens. Ainsi le pégase d'Ingrid s'aide de ses ailes proéminentes pour reculer et esquiver une flèche qui allait les perforer. Brave bête. Par contre, la blonde n'avait pas prévu cet à-coup et se retrouve propulser en avant. Elle amortie la chute en effectuant une roulade. Vive d'esprit, elle tend la main et rattrape sa lance qui avait glissé quelques mètres plus loin. Sauf que l'ennemi n'est pas à sa portée. Je le repère. Il s'agit d'un archer duscurien qui se tient de l'autre côté du ravin. Sa précision est stupéfiante, et son dynamisme aussi. Il arme son bras et une deuxième flèche part en direction de la jeune femme.

Et alors que je la pensais fichue, Dedue brandit son bouclier et s'interpose. La pointe se brise au contact de l'écu en acier. Je m'apprête à riposter, mais j'aperçois le trio mené par Byleth déferler sur nos ennemis de la rive opposée. Parfait. Dimitri amorce un geste pour venir s'enquérir de l'état de sa partenaire mais d'autres gravats nous annoncent l'arrivée imminente des duscuriens en haut de la colline. Le blond capte mon regard. Il dit :

\- J'y vais.

Je souris. C'est tellement risible cette histoire d'escorte. De nous tous, il est celui qui excelle le plus dans l'art de la guerre. A en juger les capacités qu'il a démontrées précédemment, il peut bien se farcir deux-trois ennemis à la fois. Il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé. De plus, cette mission a l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Je reprends ma position initiale et cible la cote.

\- Je vous couvre.

Il acquiesce et descend de son cheval qui peine à monter la pante trop escarpée. Derrière moi, j'entends Dedue demander à sa camarade :

\- Êtes vous blessée ?

Pas de réponse. Pas moyen d'observer la réaction de la blonde puisqu'elle est dans mon dos. Au bout de quelques secondes, je l'entends grommeler :

\- J'aurais pu m'en sortir seule, sans votre aide.

\- Mes excuses.

\- Vos excuses n'ont aucune ?.

« _Valeur_ » ? Oui, je crois savoir ce que ça signifie. Elle n'élève pas la voix mais celle-ci est bien assez chargée en animosité pour qu'on puisse deviner le fond de sa pensée. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Comme Dedue ne rétorque rien pour se défendre, je crache :

\- Vous seriez morte s'il n'avait pas été là. Comme moi à la Tour Conand.

Je n'ai pas oublié cette dette que je lui dois et qui alourdit mes épaules. Un silence supplémentaire. En haut de la cote, Dimitri rencontre deux soldats duscuriens. Il déstabilise aisément l'un des deux. L'armure du délégué camoufle son anatomie, mais je suis certaine qu'il doit être musclé. La pointe de ma flèche vient se ficher dans la jambe du second guerrier.

\- C'est vrai, je suis allée trop loin..., reconnaît la spécialiste des pégases. Son Altesse a confiance en vous, Dedue. Vous êtes un compagnon d'arme sur qui on peut compter, quels que soient mes sentiments. C'est juste que... Le peuple de Duscur...

Oh, je vois... Ses dernières paroles m'éclairent sur sa duplicité. Elle voudrait obéir, être aussi stoïque que devrait l'être un preux chevalier, mais son hostilité envers le peuple de Dedue est trop influente. Le principal concerné ne rétorque rien à ça. Je me souviens de ma première impression le concernant. Il ne s'estime pas. Par conséquent, il doit accepter les remarques déplaisantes qui lui sont attribuées. Je grince les dents. A présent je sais pourquoi il réagit ainsi. Mais c'est inacceptable. Personne... personne ne devrait renier ses origines. Cela fait partie de nous.

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers le délégué et m'aperçoit qu'il est en train de parlementer avec les duscuriens à terre. Je baisse mon arc et me tourne vers Ingrid. Elle tremble de tous ses membres, ce qui connote toute l'animosité qu'elle porte au peuple de Duscur. Je ne peux qu'envisager ce qui la met dans cet état, sa blessure interne paraît vraiment profonde. Je passe de la blonde à Dedue. Ce genre de différend mérite une discussion à tête reposée et surtout dans un lieu plus calme qu'un champ de bataille.

J'inspire un grand coup, sachant ce que je m'apprête à faire. Cela va à l'encontre de ma solitude, des principes de Mercenaire qui se sont enracinés dans ma chair. Mais je ne peux plus décemment ignorer mes envies. Je m'agenouille à la hauteur de la blonde et

je lui tends la main.

Elle me regarde, stupéfaite. Je déclare :

\- La colère est normale à ressentir. Mais elle ne doit pas empêcher de vous relever, surtout ici. Debout.

Elle me considère un instant encore avant d'attraper cette paume que je lui offre.

\- Vous avez raison.

Je fais signe à Dedue que ça ira ici. Le Lion hoche la tête et part rejoindre son chef de Maison. Je me redresse et aide la jeune fille à se relever. De la détermination s'écoule de ses prunelles vert sauge. Ainsi que la promesse de devenir plus forte. L'esprit chevaleresque transpire de sa physionomie. Elle me remercie d'un signe de tête puis retourne près de sa monture. Bon, je vais...

Crissement sur le sol. Derrière moi.

Je fais volte-face et bondis du même mouvement. La hache du duscurien m'entaille le bras droit assez profondément pour que j'en lâche mon arc. Mais d'où sort-il ? De derrière ce rocher là-bas ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Dans un hurlement féroce, il se rue à nouveau sur moi. Cette fois je me contorsionne pour échapper à la mort. La lame frôle mon nez. Je dérape, bien plantée sur mes appuis. Mes mouvements sont automatiques, gravés dans mon sang. Je me tords pour attraper la poignée de mon épée avec ma main gauche, le fourreau étant placé de l'autre côté de ma hanche. Et pendant un moment...

Pendant un moment j'oublie où je suis, j'oublie ma mission. Le magma cotonneux de mon cerveau m'empêche d'y voir clair. L'adrénaline pulse sous ma peau. Je suis blessée, j'ai failli y passer. C'est lui ou moi. Mon instinct de survie me pousse à l'éliminer. Un sourire victorieux s'affiche sur son ignoble visage. Il croit qu'il a entravé mon bras fort, que je suis à sa merci. Pas de chance pour lui.

Je suis ambidextre.

Je me précipite vers mon ennemi pour créer la surprise. Pris de cours, il tente une attaque transversale. Je fléchis mes genoux pour esquiver, tourbillonne sur moi-même et son ventre expose toute sa vulnérabilité face à mon épée. Et ma lame lui lacère le bide, dispersant ses entrailles sur le sol.

Non.

Non c'est faux. Ma lame tranche juste de l'air. Le duscurien a volé en arrière, frappé par la lance d'Ingrid. Il est à terre, mais il n'a subi aucun autre dommage.

\- Fuyez immédiatement ! vitupère-t-elle.

Le soldat hésite puis finit par déguerpir. Cette fois je lâche mon épée qui tinte contre le sol caillouteux. Encore une fois... encore une fois j'ai failli commettre un meurtre. Une main fraîche prend délicatement mon bras balafré. Je sursaute et me dégage violemment. Mercedes. Elle n'a pas l'air vraiment surprise par ma virulence.

\- Vous êtes blessée, je vais vous soigner.

A mon tour, je découvre l'étendue des dégâts. Du sang ruisselle juste en dessous de mon épaule visible et imbibe mon gant. Des traînées rougeâtres sont visibles un peu partout autour de moi. Comme l'adrénaline s'évacue peu à peu de mon organisme, je sens la douleur s'accroître petit à petit. Toutefois, j'ai connu pire.

\- Non ça ira, je rétorque.

\- Mais vous...

\- S'il vous plaît, non.

Je ne la laisse pas insister. Je ramasse mes armes avec ma main valide et pars rejoindre Dimitri et Dedue à l'avant.

/

C'est fou comme les minutes semblent être des heures sur un champ de bataille. Nous croisâmes d'autres duscuriens et nous réussîmes à les convaincre de battre en retraite. Certains étaient difficiles à persuader mais au final ils obtempérèrent. Lorsque nous aperçûmes Byleth, Sylvain et Annette, nous comprimes que nous avions ratissé toute la zone de conflit. Et qu'aucune duscurien n'était mort.

Debout, la main placée sur ma blessure, j'observe les deux camps distincts. D'un côté, les soldats royaux, que nous avons retrouvés en haut de la colline et qui n'avaient subi aucune perte, s'entretiennent avec leur prince. De l'autre, Dedue essaie de convaincre le Général duscurien de mettre fin à ce type de révolte. Postée près de ces derniers, j'entends une partie de leur conversation houleuse. Le Lion n'élève pas la voix mais le duscurien semble en proie à une haine inextinguible envers le Royaume. Il lui reproche même d'avoir vendu son âme à Faerghus. Dedue objecte calmement :

\- Son Altesse a promis un foyer aux duscuriens. Ce sera un foyer qui sera fier de compter le sang de Faerghus et de Duscur en son sein.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être si naïf, gronde son homologue.

\- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, enchaîne le Lion. Faerghus changera quand Son Altesse ?.

« _Régnera _» ? J'imagine qu'il parle du moment où Dimitri prendra place sur le trône du Royaume. Je me tourne vers les soldats royaux et le délégué des Lions de saphir. La discussion est également agitée de ce côté, sauf que les chevaliers du Royaume exposent davantage de respect envers le prince. Je plisse les yeux. Cette mage... Contrairement aux autres, elle ne semble pas attentive aux dires de leur futur souverain. Sa bouche remue sans qu'aucun son n'en sort. Ses doigts fourmillent contre sa robe. Et enfin elle est tournée vers...

Dedue.

Je me déplace à toute allure au moment même où la mage jette son incantation. Les bras ouverts, je m'interpose pile dans la trajectoire du sortilège. Sortilège que je subis de plein de fouet. Aussitôt ma vision se brouille. Un miasme ? Non, c'est plus puissant. Nettement plus... profond. Je sens la magie noire s'infiltrer dans chacune de mes cellules et contaminer mon sang. Je grogne pour retenir la plainte douloureuse qui souhaite s'écouler de mes lèvres. Tout mon corps est pris de spasmes. J'essaie, j'essaie vraiment, j'essaie de toutes mes forces de rester debout.

Jusqu'au moment où ce n'est tout simplement plus possible.

Avant que je heurte le sol, je sens que des bras viennent m'envelopper avec douceur. Une voix s'efforce de percer les défenses qu'ont érigées mes oreilles. Je crois reconnaître Dedue, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien, hormis de cette souffrance qui conquiert chaque parcelle de mon organisme. Je gémis de douleur, je me tortille, ma main valide laboure mon torse, déchiquette même mon uniforme. Mes larmes viennent sous-entendre cette déchirure qui s'opère en moi. Que cela cesse, par tous les esprits, que cela cesse ! Que cette torture prenne fin ! Qu'elle parte !

Le sortilège a infecté tout mon être jusqu'à atteindre ma conscience.

Et c'est le noir.

/

_Tu le sais à présent, j'ai essuyé bon nombre de blessures par le passé. Des lésions, des brûlures, des contusions, des égratignures, des plaies, des traumas, des estafilades. Mon corps a enduré toutes ces épreuves, et tel un guerrier qui ne se retire jamais d'un combat avant de l'emporter, j'ai les ai surmontées._

_Mais cette douleur là... Elle était interminable, je ne pouvais pas rester consciente tellement c'était insoutenable. L'esprit broyé, le corps ravagé, c'est à peine si je pouvais respirer. Je me suis débattue comme une forcenée dans un gouffre d'obscurité. J'avais le sentiment de le faire depuis une décennie sans jamais m'en extirper. C'était un supplice qui ne connaissait pas de fin et qui ne me faisait aucun cadeau. Alors j'essayais plus fort, j'ai planté mes ongles dans ma conscience pour me tirer vers elle._

« Ne me lâche pas, je ne peux pas mourir. Pas maintenant ».

_Je lui soufflais ça, et je me hissais, un peu plus haut à chaque seconde, en vain._

_J'ai eu le temps d'analyser tous types de magie avec tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Les essaims, miasmes, banshee, piques noires, bolgalonne, thoron, ragnarok, sagittae, flèches d'Agnea et bien d'autres encore. _

_Cependant, ce maléfice...Ce n'était pas un sortilège anodin. Il a été conçu pour tuer._

_Et seule, je serais morte._

_/_

Je papillonne des paupières et tente de chasser les pois qui m'obstruent la vue. Un milliard de filaments endoloris recouvrent l'entièreté de mon épiderme. Je ne peux pas exécuter le moindre geste sous peine de me tordre de douleur. J'essaie de faire le point sur la situation mais mes neurones ne parviennent plus à s'entrechoquer correctement. Même mes sens sont détériorés, seule mon ouïe semble encore fonctionner un minimum. J'entends des bribes de parole et m'efforce à me raccrocher à ça.

\- Elle est revenue à elle ! prévient une voix féminine. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se rendorme !

\- Je m'en occupe !

Ashe... Une fraîcheur inattendue vient apaiser le feu qui brûle sur mon front. Mais elle n'est d'aucune utilité pour mon tourment interne.

\- Akkira vous m'entendez ? Regardez-moi !

Une fois encore, je bats des cils à vive allure jusqu'à discerner une silhouette. Alors je me focalise dessus. Je crois reconnaître la bouille d'ange du garçon pistache. Il semble fou d'inquiétude.

\- Oui, restez éveiller ! m'enjoint-il.

A côté de lui, au niveau de mon ventre se tient Mercedes. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, une Mercedes méconnaissable. Les cheveux défaits, le visage luisant de sueur, elle a les mains à plat sur mon buste dénudé. Seul un bout de couverture recouvre ma poitrine. Une lueur blanche enveloppe les doigts tremblotants de la mage, elle paraît à bout de force. Je ferme les yeux, frôle l'évanouissement mais deux paumes sur me visage me ramènent à la réalité.

\- Akkira ! s'écrit Ashe paniqué.

J'essaie d'inspirer calmement mais même ça m'est impossible. Je m'y efforce quand même, malgré la douleur, pour ne pas me rendormir. Des voix s'élèvent autour. Je reconnais entre autres celle de Sylvain qui informe quelqu'un que cette carriole est déjà lancée à pleine vitesse. Dimitri rumine des phrases incompréhensibles d'un timbre sec. Je comprends seulement que cette mage ne faisait pas partie des soldats royaux, qu'il ne sait pas d'où elle sort. Annette encourage Mercedes et lui procure des soins pour la faire tenir. Celle-ci explique qu'elle ne fait que me redonner de l'énergie vitale grâce à sa magie blanche. Mais cette dernière n'assure qu'une guérison en surface. Selon elle, il faut que je vois Manuela de toute urgence, elle pourra peut-être utiliser des remèdes naturels pour éliminer ces symptômes. «_ Peut-être_ ». Le martyr s'éveille avec plus de vigueur encore et me tire vers la somnolence malgré les efforts d'Ashe.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû me protéger.

Ma conscience sursaute. Cette fois je reconnais Dedue. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Il est assis juste à côté de moi. Il a l'air tellement peiné... Je rassemble toutes mes forces pour balbutier :

\- Nous... nous sommes... qui-quittes.

Il secoue la tête, dans une lenteur qui le caractérise. Et de sa voix monocorde il déclare :

\- Il n'y a pas de dettes à avoir sur le champ de bataille. Encore moins avec moi.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Aaaaah j'avais tellement hâte de publier ce chapitre ! J'adore cette mission, j'adore Dedue, et les événements obscurs de la Tragédie de Duscur sont vraiment fascinants à découvrir. En vérité, l'idée de l'échange interclasse a vu le jour uniquement pour faire vivre cette mission à Akkira. Elle est décisive pour elle. Elle n'est plus autocentrée, a cessé de ne jurer que par Brigid et a enfin admis qu'il existait des passés nettement plus traumatisants que le sien. Elle est davantage à l'écoute d'autrui et de leurs ressentis, comme on a pu le constater avec Ingrid. Et son entêtement avec les dettes... Je suis contente que ce soit Dedue qui lui ait sorti la dernière phrase de ce chapitre car il a raison. Les dettes n'ont rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. On s'entraide quand on est partenaires, point barre.

A tout bientôt ! J'essayerai de publier une fois par semaine, le mardi. Prenez soin de vous !

**Prochain chapitre : Guérir**

Ciaossuuuuu !


	16. Guérir

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Je reçois à chaque fois des retours pour mes chapitres, ça me fait chaud au coeur et ça me motive ! Merci de me suivre :3 Voici une réponse aux reviews :

**Katt** : Salut ! Je suis tellement contente que tu apprécies des passages qui étaient censés t'indifférer :3 Je ne suis pas habituée à manier les Lions, si je puis dire, c'était un véritable challenge du coup tes compliments me vont droit au coeur ! De même, je suis contente si je t'ai appris des choses sur la Tragédie de Duscur qui est, à mon sens, centrale dans le jeu. Héhé tu auras la réponse à ta question dans le chapitre qui va suivre.

**Mijo** : *te fais coucou en grignotant un kinder bueno * On a toujours les mains occupées xD Ouais tout juste pour les duscuriens, je pense comme toi qu'il en reste pas mal mais qu'ils ne sont planqués loin de leur région. C'est si triste pour eux :'( Et comme tu l'as remarqué, c'est l'interprétation d'Akkira et ce qu'on raconte sur les duscuriens :3 Ahah trop chou, oui profites-en Ashe est seul au campement x3 mais oui bwahaha j'ai pensé pareil, si triste pour le javelot xD Héhé contente que tu apprécies les références aux soutiens, j'essaie de les répartir un peu partout :3 Ce n'est pas Cornelia mais tu y es presque ! Je peux te le dire, ça me semble pas être du spoil, il s'agit d'une mage noire qui est dans son camp. C'est trop ça, un pas de géant pour Akkira xD Merci beaucoup pour tes retours :3

**Zak** : Mais oui j'avoue, ma réponse était plus longue xD Est-ce que ce sera le cas également pour ce chapitre ? Mystère ! Comment tu as si bien cramée le titre, si balèze xD Héhé ouais pour Duscur on en apprend surtout dans la voie des Lions. :3 Oh je crois que la voie te fait coucou :0 Maintenant je me demande si ton écran sent vraiment la bergamote xD Aaaaah Edelgard *souris déjà en songeant au chapitre qui suit*. Pauvre Byleth xD *le pousse dans les bras de Jeritza mais il se rétame étant donné que Jeritza a disparu* Oh merde... Tu m'as fait tellement rire avec le cheval de poche xD ce serait si pratique s'il pouvait faire ça ! *souffe l'idée à Dimi mais ce dernier me prend pour une tarée* Okay okay... Oooooh un nouveau pairing avec Akkira xD Ouais cette bande de brutasses, veulent même pas se faire soigner xD Oooooooh champagne ! Je suis contente si tu as apprécié ce chapitre full Lions :3 Et je suis encore plus contente que tu apprécies l'aspect psychologique de l'histoire ! J'aime la psychologie *Q* Merci pour tes retouuuuuurs :3 !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre quinze**

**Guérir**

La douleur. Encore et toujours.

Ma compagne depuis deux éternités il me semble. Et il y a le feu. Le feu qui me brûle tous les organes, qui me met aux abois. Cela fait belle lurette que la totalité de mon organisme est en cendres, néanmoins l'incendie est toujours là. Et je délire. Dès que j'ouvre les yeux c'est pour voir la folie. Je ne distingue plus les silhouettes les unes des autres. Parfois même je crois apercevoir des animaux penchés sur mon visage et qui me parlent. Si je n'avais pas aussi mal je rigolerais. On me transporte, je change de position plus d'une fois mais chaque paume, chaque doigt qui m'effleure me fait l'effet d'un couteau qu'on plante dans ma chair. A un moment je ne touche plus sol. Lorsque mes paupières se soulèvent, je crois discerner des taches de rousseur. Et je les referme, ne supportant plus la vue de quiconque.

Mon envie de vivre s'amoindrit au fil des minutes, des heures, des jours, des années, des siècles. Jusqu'au moment où ma volonté se détend, où je lâche la corde de ma ténacité et où je n'aspire qu'à mourir.

De nouveaux bruits ont fait irruption dans les alentours. Les effets du sort ont dû passer une étape supplémentaire car chaque son se répercute dans ma boîte crânienne. Bruit continue, on dirait un mortier. Et des odeurs. Tournesol, abricot, huile végétale et des feuilles de sauge. Des phalanges, sur mon buste nu. Quelque chose se déverse dessus en ligne droite, minuscules petites particules. Mon nombril aussi est pris d'assaut. Autre texture, un peu piquante, qui serpente sur mon sternum, là où la morsure est la plus intense, sur mes seins et jusqu'à mon nombril.

Un chant féminin s'élève, comme une récitation. Parfois les mots sont pointus, incisifs, et d'autres fois les phrases sont longues, comme si elle psalmodiait. Ça m'apaise dans un premier temps quand soudain ça explose dans mon être. Le feu devient brasier. Il consume tous mes membres, toutes mes cellules, calcine mon sang, me fait hurler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ça s'amasse au niveau de mon sternum, me coupant la respiration. Ça se débat, comme si les tentacules du mal souhaitaient s'arrimer définitivement à mon organisme.

Et enfin,

enfin,

enfin ça me quitte.

Mon corps s'affaisse, libéré du tourment qui l'habitait depuis aussi longtemps. Mes poumons se gonflent à nouveau d'air et m'octroient une nouvelle existence. Mes sens reviennent peu à peu mais amènent avec eux une fatigue exorbitante.

J'inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Recouvre ma volonté envolée.

Et je savoure. Je savoure cette chance qu'il m'a été donné. Celle d'être encore en vie.

/

_Ce n'était pas Manuela qui m'a soignée. C'est ce que j'ai cru de prime abord et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse me reprocher cette conclusion hâtive. _

_Nous sommes rentrés le 29 durant la lune de l'Arc au lieu du 30. Les chevaux avaient cavalé quasiment non-stop jusqu'au Monastère. Les étudiants de la maison des Lions de saphir qui étaient restés à Garreg Mach ont fait un topo paniqué de la situation à leurs camarades. Après la disparition de Flayn qui datait d'un cycle sélénite, voilà que c'était au tour de notre infirmière de se volatiliser. J'imagine grandement l'angoisse qui a dû nouer les tripes de mes acolytes temporaires. Sans les soins experts de Manuela, j'allais mourir. Et alors Mercedes, qui était au bord de l'évanouissement après m'avoir maintenue en vie pendant une journée et demie, a proposé une alternative._

_Luna._

_De ce qu'on m'a narré plus tard, personne ne s'attendait à cette proposition. Seule Mercedes avait connaissance des talents de Luna dans le domaine des remèdes naturels. Surtout dans ceux spécialisés pour conjurer les sorts maléfiques. _

_Et elle m'a guérie. Elle m'a sauvée la vie alors que j'ai failli mettre fin à la sienne lors de mes premiers jours au Monastère. Je ris en écrivant ces lignes, car je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait par charité. Je crois, en toute honnêteté, que ça l'amusait que je lui serve d'expérience. Sacrée Luna._

_Comme tu le sais, le lendemain, Manuela fut retrouvée évanouie dans la chambre de Jeritza. Dans cette dernière, les Aigles ont déniché un passage secret souterrain. Y sommeillaient Flayn et Monica. Le Chevalier Macabre, qui avait déjà fait parler de lui lors de l'épisode du Mausolée sacré, était également présent. Et enfin, un dernier antagoniste apparut pour la première fois._

_L'Empereur des Flammes._

_/_

L'esprit du Vent est voilé aujourd'hui, presque imperceptible. Petra me certifie qu'il ne fait pas si froid que ça, pourtant je suis frigorifiée. J'ai passé toute la semaine à l'infirmerie à récupérer. J'ai bien tenté de me lever, ne supportant pas de rester enfermée, mais rien que me mettre assise était une véritable épreuve. Même si je ne souffrais plus, le fantôme de cette torture planait toujours sur mes membres. Je me réveillais parfois en sueur, comme si la fièvre m'enrobait encore. Et j'avais froid. Constamment. Manuela, qui s'était un peu remise, m'avait certifié que cela venait en grande partie de la fatigue.

Car oui, pour être fatiguée je l'étais. Je somnolais sans cesse, ce qui était un contrecoup de la dépense énergétique de mon organisme pour me maintenir en vie. J'ai eu de la visite, mais je ne me souviens que de ma cousine. Dimitri, Dedue, Ashe, Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette, Byleth. Et même Dorothea et... Bernadetta ? Je n'ai nulle trace de leurs silhouettes dans ma mémoire. Petra a dû me raconter au moins trois fois les événements du week-end dernier car je m'endormais sans cesse. Peut-être était-ce une façon pour mon cerveau de nier la vérité ? Que c'était Jeritza derrière l'enlèvement de Flayn ? Même aujourd'hui, alors que pour la première fois je suis capable d'interagir avec les autres, de me mouvoir et de réfléchir, je ne parviens pas à l'emmagasiner. Je l'ai affronté plus d'une fois à l'entraînement, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné cet homme. Et autre information ahurissante : c'est Luna qui m'a guérie. Cela aurait été malavisé de ma part de miser un écu sur sa bonté aux jeux d'argent qu'affectionne Shamir. Pourtant Manuela m'a garanti qu'elle avait réalisé un prodige en me soignant. Ça m'enquiquine un peu d'avoir une dette envers elle... Je préférerais la chasser.

Un chien aboie à une dizaine de mètres de moi, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Nous sommes samedi, et j'ai enfin pu sortir à l'air libre. Assise sur les marches qui mènent à l'étang, j'observe le reflet du soleil dans l'eau claire. L'astre s'est manifesté mais la caresse de ses rayons m'est interdite. Malgré la couverture dans laquelle je suis emmitouflée, je ne parviens pas à me réchauffer. Fichue guérison qui met du temps... Je me sens plus insignifiante que jamais.

Sous la couverture, je serre le gant blanc céruse contre ma poitrine. C'est celui que j'ai retrouvé près des écuries le mois dernier, lorsque je me baladais avec le délégué des Cerfs. Cela fait un bail que je sais à qui il appartient, mais je ne me suis jamais résolu à le lui rendre. Peut-être que maintenant...

\- Les courses ont été un succès. Vous avez ma gratitude, Ashe.

\- Je vous en prie, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

Mon menton perché sur mes genoux, j'observe ma cousine et le garçon pistache venir jusqu'à moi. Je souris, et penche la tête. Mes longs cheveux lâchés me retombent sur le visage. Je souffle dessus pour les disperser. Et dire que je n'ai même pas assez de force pour me les tresser. Ashe s'assied à ma droite et Petra de l'autre côté. De toute évidence, cette dernière vient de se réjouir de quelque chose. Elle m'explique :

\- Ashe a des talents de ? !

\- « _Négociateur_ » ? je répète. On ne dit pas négociant ?

\- Oh ! Tu crois ?

D'une même âme, nous nous tournons vers le garçon pistache. Mes cheveux le fouettent au passage ce qui me révolte aussitôt. Nos yeux identiques et inquisiteurs paraissent le mettre mal à l'aise. Sûrement ne souhaite-il pas blesser l'une d'entre nous. Il finit par répondre :

\- Hm, dans cette situation là on dirait plus « négociateur ».

Je soupire et lance un petit sourire narquois à ma cousine. Son vocabulaire est meilleur que le mien, elle est si talentueuse. La vantardise ne faisant pas partie de ses défauts, elle hoche simplement la tête puis fait disparaître sa main dans le sac de courses qu'elle a ramené. Elle en sort de la viande fumée.

\- Tu en veux ?

Si elle savait. Je n'ai quasiment rien ingurgité ces derniers jours, je pourrais avaler un cerf sans le faire cuire. Elle me le place directement dans la bouche et, pour une fois, je mastique lentement. Je reconnais sa saveur unique. Je l'avais également achetée durant le cycle lunaire précédent. Ça provient du stand d'un Marchand du sud qui s'est récemment implanté au marché. Tandis que je mâchonne, je glisse un regard vers Ashe. Il a l'air particulièrement pensif aujourd'hui. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il partait bientôt pour une quête particulière. Je pose une main affaiblie sur son bras et lui dis en désignant l'étang :

\- Vous devriez y aller.

Il écarquille ses belles prunelles vertes et suit la direction que je lui indique. Aujourd'hui se déroule un tournoi de pêche. Il est organisé par Shamir – la blague – et par Flayn. Cette dernière s'est rapidement remise de ses blessures. Moi qui la croyais chétive, je me suis bien trompée. Claude a sans doute raison à son sujet. Les apparences sont bel et bien trompeuses. Elle semble même être en pleine forme. Petra m'a informé qu'elle avait rejoint la Maison des Cerfs, allez savoir pourquoi. L'objectif de ce tournoi est de pêcher le plus gros poisson et de le rapporter à Flayn. Beaucoup d'étudiants s'y intéressent de près, notamment Caspar, Raphael, Ingrid et Ignatz. Certains professeurs sont également de la partie, je reconnais entre autres Catherine. Ashe hésite, mais à force de lui tapoter le dos, il finit par se lever en s'excusant de nous laisser. Caspar l'accueille gaiement lorsqu'il arrive sur le ponton. J'ignorais que ces deux-là étaient amis.

Petra passe sa main dans mes cheveux qui retombent jusqu'en bas de mon dos.

**\- Je peux ?** fait-elle en brigilien.

**\- Avec plaisir.**

Elle glisse sur la marche supérieure et place ses jambes autour de mon buste. Déjà ses doigts agiles s'affairent dans ma tignasse.

\- Akki ? J'ai du mal à vous reconnaître sans vos tresses.

La belle voix de Dorothea vient flatter mes oreilles. Comme Petra est en train de me coiffer, je ne peux pas me retourner. Heureusement pour mon envie de la saluer convenablement, elle apparaît dans mon champ de vision et prend la place d'Ashe. Ses mains délicates viennent lisser sa jupe sous ses cuisses pour que personne ne puisse apercevoir ses dessous. Elle m'observe un instant.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Je me suis inquiétée.

Après les paroles odieuses que je lui ai lancées à la figure il y a quelque temps, la brune s'était un peu éloignée de moi. Je suis touchée qu'elle soit venue me voir pendant ma convalescence, mais aussi qu'elle vienne s'enquérir de mon état. Elle doit être pas mal occupée mais elle le fait quand même. C'est vraiment une bonne personne.

\- Je vais bien, merci.

Elle me sourit puis ma cousine et elle commencent à parler de choses et d'autres. Tout en terminant la viande fumée, j'étudie les performances en pêche de mes camarades. Caspar s'énerve de ne pas réussir à trouver un poisson aussi grand que celui de Raphael. Le rire de ce dernier fait écho à l'ambiance agréable qui règne sur les lieux.

Je me cale contre les tibias de ma cousine. Ses doigts gravitent sur mes longueurs, elle doit bientôt avoir fini. Ses gestes ralentissent, le temps d'une question. Elle demande pourquoi Dorothea est venue à Garreg Mach. Celle-ci répond sans tergiverser :

\- Je ne me suis pas inscrite à l'Académie des officiers dans le même but que les autres élèves. Je voudrais assurer mon avenir en ? un homme riche.

\- « _Épousant _» ?

Petra m'explique ce que cela signifie dans notre langue. Oh, je vois. Je fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose dans ce projet me dérange. Petra semble être du même avis que moi puisqu'elle rétorque après un temps de réflexion :

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. L'argent fait un mauvais ?.

« _Mari _» ? J'imagine que c'est le nom qu'on attribue à l'homme qui s'engage dans le mariage. Ma cousine noue mes pointes, je sens de nouveau mes cheveux dans mon dos. Elle a dû terminer. Dorothea paraît un peu secouée par sa remarque.

\- C'est très juste.

\- Pourtant vous montrez de la gentillesse pour moi alors que je n'ai pas de richesse, ajoute Petra. Je ne comprends pas.

La brune se tourne un instant vers ma cousine avant de revenir à moi. Ses boucles soyeuses viennent lui recouvrir la poitrine.

\- C'est différent pour vous deux, vous êtes mes amies. J'aime simplement passer du temps avec vous.

«_ Amies _». Je n'envisageais pas détenir ce titre dans son cœur. J'étreins un peu plus mes cuisses. Je suis glacée mais ses mots me réchauffent de l'intérieur. Petra finit par se lever d'un air déterminé et déclare qu'elle va pêcher le plus gros poisson. Nous la regardons s'éloigner, la joie peinte sur nos lèvres. Je me laisse un instant dorloter par cette atmosphère paradoxalement animée et apaisante. Nous ne disons plus rien pourtant, la chanteuse ne semble pas s'impatienter. Alors j'en profite pour lui dire encore :

\- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. Ce que je vous ai dit avec... Ferdinand.

Pour qu'elle ait eu une telle réaction lorsque j'ai évoqué l'Aigle, c'est que le sujet était douloureux pour elle. La brune bat ses longs cils en me dévisageant.

\- C'est déjà oublié vous savez, ce n'est rien.

\- Vous blessez n'est pas rien, je suis désolée, encore.

Elle rit paisiblement avant d'allonger le bras pour me caresser le joue. J'écarquille mes prunelles colombin. Hormis ma famille et les autres brigilènes, personne n'avait jamais eu un geste aussi doux envers moi. Je me détourne lentement pour lui cacher les larmes qui menacent de me submerger. Mon état me surprend un peu, c'est même très étrange. La tristesse me paraît à porter de main, comme si j'étais à fleur de peau. Serait-ce les conséquences de cette quête avec les Lions ? De ce que j'ai appris sur d'autres peuples que le mien ? De la mort que j'ai effleurée du bout des doigts ?

\- Salut Edie ! apostrophe Dorothea. Oh-oh, tu fronces encore les sourcils. Tu vas avoir des ? partout sur ton joli visage si tu ne souris pas plus souvent.

Je sursaute. Edelgard ? Je presse un peu plus le gant au creux de ma paume. La déléguée nous aperçoit et vient nous saluer. Elle nous explique qu'elle était simplement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle a tant de choses à faire que parfois elle en a mal à la tête. C'est vrai qu'à la regarder elle paraît épuisée. Et alors elle demande à Dorothea si elle peut s'entretenir avec moi. Les quelques étincelles qu'est parvenue à allumer la brune dans mon corps viennent de s'éteindre. Dorothea accepte, prétextant que de toute façon elle devait s'entretenir avec Ingrid pour une mission qu'elles vont devoir effectuer le lendemain. Elle part en même temps que Byleth arrive, l'air bien décidé à réaliser la meilleure prise.

Et me voilà seule avec ma déléguée.

Et me voilà seule avec celle que je rêve de tuer. Que je rêvais de tuer... Je ne sais plus...

J'étreins si fort le gant sous la couverture que je pourrais le déchirer à tout instant. Je la déteste, c'est plus fort que moi. Seulement, j'ai l'impression que c'est de moins en moins légitime. Par tous les esprits, comment font Dimitri et Dedue pour cohabiter ensemble dans la même classe ? Pour ne serait-ce que se sourire mutuellement ? Je ne parviens pas à m'enlever leur lien de la tête.

\- Comment c'était ? murmure-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Alors je me tourne vers elle. Vers ce visage qui me scrute avec attention. Elle a l'air tellement sereine. Constamment dans la maîtrise de soi et dans le stoïcisme. Malgré cela, maintenant qu'elle se tient si proche de moi, je peux percevoir les cernes sous ses prunelles parme. Son épuisement surpasse le mien. Mes doigts se détendent sur le tissu. Et elle, qu'a-t-elle vécu par le passé ? « _L'enfer _» m'avoue ses traits. Je saisis alors le sens caché de sa question. « _Comment c'était ?_ » ou plutôt « _Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez connu les abîmes de l'horreur ?_ ». Mon empathie mène un assaut carabiné sur ma haine. Mes lèvres remuent, ne se sentant plus capable de lui masquer mes émotions.

\- Terrifiant. Tout était noir autour. Je n'existais plus.

\- L'obscurité, hein... ? susurre-t-elle en acquiesçant.

Je la considère gravement et un peu surprise.

\- Ça vous fait peur? je m'enquiers. Rien ne semble vous effrayer.

A son tour d'être étonnée par mes propos. Nous nous connaissons si mal. Ses mains gantées passent sur ses collants écarlate. Ses billes parme se perdent sur les pavés.

\- Et bien... si. Personne n'est invulnérable. Par exemple, j'ai peur de la noirceur de la mer dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Je ne sais pas nager, voyez-vous.

Je n'étais pas certaine de saisir le terme « invulnérable » mais dans sa bouche il fait sens. Je hoche la tête, laissant le silence s'installer. Le bruit s'est tu autour de nous. Ne demeurent plus qu'elle, moi, et nos peurs. J'inspire librement, la colère s'étant quelque peu affaissée. Je déclare, toujours sur le même ton :

\- Je comprends votre peur. L'esprit de l'Océan peut se montrer bienveillant et indom... indomptable. A Brigid, on dit que les esprits de la Nature ont deux visages. Comme tout le monde. Comme vous. Comme moi.

Nous nous fixons longuement, même les marches ont disparu sous nos poids. C'est troublant à dire, mais je crois que nous nous comprenons. Je suis encore toute retournée par cette prise de conscience, quand une étudiante aux deux chignons cramoisi vient vers nous et brise notre bulle.

\- Edel, tu étais là ? Je croyais que nous devions aller à la bibliothèque ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

C'est donc elle qui a été retrouvée évanouie avec Flayn ? Petra m'a informé qu'il s'agit d'une étudiante de l'année précédente et qu'elle avait disparu. Comme je l'examine sans retenue, elle glousse pour se donner contenance et se croit bon de préciser :

\- Comme je n'ai pas eu mon diplôme l'année précédente, je veux être sûre de réussir cette année. A plus tard !

Les deux femmes me laissent à ces mots. Cette Monica... C'est la prochaine cheffe de la Baronnie d'Ochs. L'ancien baron fut assassiné pendant la Guerre de Dagda et de Brigid, et donc par les miens. Je pensais qu'elle allait avoir un mouvement de recul en m'apercevant, à l'instar de Constance à notre première rencontre. Mais il n'en est rien. De plus elle fut enfermée pendant une année entière et pourtant ne semble subsister aucun traumatisme. Elle est atypique cette fille. Des exclamations impressionnées captent mon attention. Byleth, canne à pêche en main, brandit un poisson presque aussi grand que Petra.

Je sors mon bras hors de la couverture et contemple le gant. A force de l'étreindre, j'ai fini par le froisser. Edelgard n'avait pas l'air incommodé de l'avoir perdu, elle semble même avoir des paires de rechange. Mais quand même...

Est-ce qu'un jour je serai capable de lui rendre son gant ?

/

\- Pas comme ça. On dirait que vous essayez de frapper quelqu'un comme si vous faisiez le double de votre taille.

Linhardt qui conseille Petra à la lance, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers. Je pensais qu'il n'était obnubilé que par ses recherches et qui se fichait de tout. J'ignorais qu'il possédait un tel savoir dans l'art de la guerre. Je m'interromps un instant pour spéculer sur ceux qui m'entourent. Ma classe. Les Aigles de jais. Petra, Linhardt. Et puis Caspar qui motive une Bernadetta tétanisée. Cela fait presque six lunes que je coexiste avec eux, pourtant je me rends bien compte que je les connais si peu. Les autres Maisons passent encore, ils ne font pas partie de l'Empire d'Adrestia. Par contre pour les Aigles c'est différent. Je n'ai jamais cherché à nouer des liens avec des personnes que j'étais susceptible d'éliminer un jour. Je m'attarde sur Petra qui est si à l'aise avec nos camarades. Linhardt dissèque visuellement ses gestes avant d'ajouter :

\- Vous devriez davantage profiter de votre ?.

« _Élan _» ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de ces grands cerfs qui peuplent les montagnes enneigées de Faerghus ? Ma cousine exécute un nouvel enchaînement stupéfiant. Cette fois son conseiller paraît satisfait.

\- Merci Linhardt, fait-elle en s'inclinant. Mais expliquez-moi pourquoi vous ne vous entraînez pas plus ?

\- S'entraîner c'est comme se battre, et je n'ai aucune envie de me battre. Sans compter que je m'ennuie à mourir quand je m'entraîne et que je ne souhaite pas suer sur mon livre.

\- Pourtant il va bien falloir que tu t'y mettes ! intervient Caspar tout sourire. La bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion est pour bientôt !

C'est vrai. Cette simulation de bataille à grande échelle entre les trois Maisons rivales est implantée dans la tête de tout le monde. Elle a lieu tous les ans et se déroule à la fin de la lune des Wyvernes. Tous les étudiants prennent cet événement au sérieux, il n'y a qu'à contempler le terrain d'entraînement qui est bondé de monde. Je ne suis pas encore au mieux de ma forme mais même moi je fais tout pour m'améliorer.

Bernadetta, qui vient de comprendre tout comme moi que Linhardt est un génie, lui demande d'une voix tremblotante ce qu'elle devrait faire dans son cas.

\- Hm... C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'avantage de la taille.

\- Gloups !

\- Mais ça vaut aussi pour vous autres.

Nous sommes tous là à nous reluquer de la tête au pied. Le gang des microbes. Et dire que c'est moi la plus grande de nous quatre du haut de mon mètre soixante-trois, c'est presque un scandale. Linhardt qui doit avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingts prend des allures de géant à côté de nous. Il développe alors sa théorie sur notre petite taille et nous recommande de frapper le creux des genoux pour déséquilibrer notre adversaire. Pas bête... Sans plus attendre, je me mets aussitôt à la pratique. Je tacle vivement Caspar au niveau de son muscle jumeau. Il bascule en arrière en s'écriant et se retrouve les fesses à terre. Des étudiants témoins de la scène se mettent à ricaner. J'ai cru qu'il allait se vexer ou s'emporter, alors je lui tends la main. Mais je me suis trompée, son regard franc brille d'extase.

\- Trop fort Akkira ! Tu peux me remontrer ?

Alors que ses doigts allaient entrer en contact avec les miens, je me rétracte. Simple réflexe. Je n'omets pas que c'est un Bergliez, qu'il... Je baisse la tête vers mes bottes. Les élèves, comprenant qu'il vaut mieux nous laisser, se détournent de la scène. L'Aigle se remet debout tout seul et se gratte le derrière du crâne, visiblement dans l'embarras. J'inspire et expire pour me calmer. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?

\- Tu sais Akkira, commence-t-il incertain, je comprends que tu ne me pardonnes pas. En vérité... si la situation avait été ? je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait.

\- «_ Inverse_ » ?

\- Oui si... Si ta famille avait...

Il se racle la gorge mais ne termine pas. Je vois. Si ma famille avait abattu la sienne, il ne m'aurait pas pardonnée. Pourtant, Petra a trouvé la force nécessaire pour le faire. Rigide, je hoche la tête. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, n'osant pas le regarder. Peu à peu, mes dents relâche la chair et je crois capable de dire ces mots :

\- Le temps... Peut-être que... le temps guérira ça un jour.

/

Mes pas foulent discrètement l'herbe fraîche en direction de l'arbre. Ce ne sont pas eux qui peuvent me trahir, mais ma respiration saccadée si. J'ai trop forcé sur l'entraînement, dans mon état j'aurais dû me retenir. Seulement ce n'est pas aux brigilènes qu'on apprendra la demi-mesure. Je m'arrête, manquant de lui marcher sur le tibia, et souris de satisfaction. Le voilà.

\- Je vous ai cherché partout.

Claude est allongé à même le sol, les bras croisés derrière sa tignasse noire. Il ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt pour laisser le loisir à son sourire de s'accaparer l'expression de sa figure.

\- Et vous m'avez trouvé on dirait, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Quelle idée de s'assoupir ici. Des arachnéens et reptiles venimeux se terrent dans la forêt. Rien ne les empêche de venir enquiquiner les inconscients qui font preuve de fainéantises.

\- Vous ne vous entraînez pas ? je demande.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez ?

Comme toujours ses phrases sont porteuses de deux sens. Avec lui, je ne dois jamais me reposer sur mes acquis mais creuser pour déceler le mystère qui se cache derrière les syllabes qu'il emploie. Je m'assieds en tailleur à côté de lui et réfléchis un instant. On dirait qu'il s'est rendormi, mais à la façon dont se soulève sa cage thoracique, je peux deviner qu'il simule. Je réfléchis. A force de le côtoyer pour mes leçons de fódlien, je commence à comprendre un peu comment il fonctionne. Enfin, je dis bien « _un peu_ », ce garçon est le roi de l'imprévisibilité. Au bout d'une kyrielle de seconde, j'annonce :

\- Vous vous entraînez la haut, dans votre tête, c'est ça ? Pour la bataille du Lion et de... Non, la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion.

\- Je ne vais pas vous contredire là-dessus.

Enfin, il se redresse pour se mettre également en position assise et s'étire.

\- Yo Akkira, je ne vous ai pas saluée. Vous... oh ! Vous avez changé de coiffure.

Spontanément, je passe mon bras par dessus mon épaule pour toucher ma tresse. J'ai bien aimé la coiffure que m'avait faite Petra à l'étang du coup je l'ai reproduite maintenant que j'ai récupéré un peu d'énergie. Ma chevelure est ramenée en queue de cheval à l'arrière de la tête. Puis mes cheveux sont nattés de manière évasée jusqu'au creux de mon dos. J'ai rajoute deux petites tresses qui partent de mon front et qui sont coincées dans l'attache à l'arrière de mon crâne. J'arque un sourcil, suspicieuse.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et vous ne croisez pas vos jambes.

Malgré sa remarque, je ne fais rien pour remédier à cela. Je sais que mon uniforme descend jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses mais je ne supporte pas de bloquer ces dernières sous mes fesses. Je m'accoude et penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais d'observer les gens ?

Il imite ma posture et je me retiens d'allonger la jambe pour la lui faire changer. Il rétorque sans se départir de sa gaieté - une véritable gaieté il me semble :

\- A quoi servent les yeux si ce n'est pas pour regarder ce qu'il y a autour ?

Les mots s'assemblent sur ma langue et je me sens capable de lui répondre dans la seconde :

\- A quoi sert une bouche si ce n'est pas pour apprendre à se taire quand il le faut ?

Nous restons tous les deux ébahis par ma réplique. Puis son sourire évolue en rire et contamine le mien. Il s'arque-boute en arrière, les mains nichées dans l'herbe.

\- Vous vous exprimez bien à présent, peut-être n'ai-je plus rien à vous apprendre ?

Oh. D'accord. C'est donc ça ? Nos leçons se terminent ainsi ? Je devrais me sentir rassurée, soulagée. Ne plus avoir à supporter sa sournoiserie, ses investigations à mon égard. Sa façon de s'exprimer, d'être tout simplement. Ces deux aspects chez lui ne m'invitent pas à lui faire confiance. Et puis je pourrais me consacrer pleinement à mes études, à mon entraînement pour... Mon cœur se contracte violemment. Pour faire quoi au juste ? Quel est mon objectif ? Est-ce toujours le même ? Y songer me fait paniquer comme jamais. Tandis qu'il attend une réponse que je suis bien incapable de lui fournir, je laisse mon regard perdu s'égarer un peu plus vers les alentours. Près de la forêt je reconnais Linhardt et Bernadetta. Nous avons quitté le terrain d'entraînement en même temps, sûrement sont-ils arrivés ici avant moi. Le garçon lit tandis que la jeune timorée peint à ses côtés. Ils ont l'air de s'adonner à leurs passe-temps.

\- Akkira ?

Je l'ignore, complètement désorientée. Il patiente encore avant d'enchaîner :

\- Ou bien nous pouvons.. poursuivre ? suggère-t-il. Ça tombe bien j'ai un exercice de vocabulaire à vous proposer.

Craintivement, je me tourne vers lui. Il s'est penché, les mains sur ses genoux et me considère. Encore. Je crois... je crois qu'une toute petite partie de moi, celle qui n'est pas effrayée par le changement, qui a un pied déphasé avec son ombre, aime être remarquée. Elle aime sortir de ses gongs, être tourmentée par ses propos car tout ça me met dos au mur. Ou plutôt face à ce mur, cette barrière que j'ai façonnée autour de mon cœur. Je fronce les sourcils sans me détourner de ses deux émeraudes. Tu es insupportable Claude, fichtrement insupportable, alors comment parviens-tu à réveiller des émotions chez moi ? Comment as-tu fait pour dénicher ce rire que je croyais avoir enterré ?

Pour toute réponse j'acquiesce mollement.

\- Très bien. Alors vous allez fermer les yeux et dire tout ce que vous ressentez.

\- Ce que je ressens ?

\- Autour de vous. Par exemple le vent, l'herbe. Pour vous faire travailler les mots que vous avais appris. Je vous aiderai avec ceux que vous ne connaissez pas.

Je m'exécute, bien trop heureuse d'occuper mes pensées déréglées avec cet exercice.

\- Hmmm... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Essayez.

\- Soleil ?

\- Oui voilà !

\- Soleil qui... qui se dépose sur moi mais qui ne chauffe pas. Le froid. L'herbe qui chatouille mes cuisses. La faim. La sueur aussi, c'est...

Je remue les narines et soulève une aisselle pour la sentir. Il explose de rire.

\- Je sens mauvais, je sors de l'entraînement.

\- Ah ah ! Mais non, mais non.

Je souris puis me concentre de nouveau sur l'obscurité de mes paupières fermées. Une obscurité qui draine toute mon allégresse. Elle me rappelle...

\- La... la douleur. La mage. La mort.

Un blanc puis Claude finit par me reprendre d'une voix grave :

\- Vous voulez dire... le sort ?

Alors comme ça il est au courant de cette histoire ? Je secoue brusquement le visage, les frissons ayant même contaminé mes pommettes.

\- Non ce n'était pas un sort. C'était la mort.

Oui. Je pense fortement que je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette torture. La cicatrice que m'a greffée cette magie maléfique ne me laissera pas l'omettre non plus. Je passe une main fébrile sur mon visage et m'ébroue, cette fois pour chasser cette terreur. Au lieu de me focaliser sur ma vue, sur les ténèbres de mes paupières closes, je laisse mes sens traquer ce qui m'entoure.

\- Des ailes. Les Wyvernes, elles sont partout autour. Plus nombreux... nombreuses pendant cette lune.

\- C'est vrai, je les entends aussi.

Je perçois son sourire dans ses paroles. Il porte vraiment beaucoup d'affection à ces vouivres. J'enchaîne :

\- Mon estomac fait des gar... gar...

\- Gargouilles, pouffe-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas allée au réfectoire ?

\- Non pas encore, mais il y a une odeur de...

Mon nez s'agite et mon corps part en quête de cette arôme épicée qui m'attire incontestablement. La senteur devient de plus en plus forte, je dois être proche. Mon nez finit par percuter quelque chose. Snif snif. Oui c'est bien ici.

\- Odeur d'épices, juste ici.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes en train de me renifler la joue ?

\- Teppanyaki féroce ! je m'exclame en reprenant ma place. Vous en avez mangé ?

\- Oui, et c'était délicieux.

\- C'est le meilleur plat de Garreg Mach.

Il s'esclaffe et je crois que je meurs d'envie d'ouvrir les yeux juste pour analyser son expression, découvrir que pour la seconde fois nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Un peu déstabilisée par cette impulsion, je reprends mon exercice. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Pas loin d'ici. Une odeur de vase, de fraîcheur. Je sais ! Je libère mes paupières et désigne une direction.

\- Là-bas il y a... ! Ah, je ne sais pas le dire ! je déplore.

\- Expliquez-moi, je suis là pour ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mon bras mime le geste :

\- Comme un serpent. Mais avec de l'eau.

\- Une rivière ?

\- Ça doit être ça.

Ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas baignée dans un cours d'eau. Son esprit me manque un peu, cela fait quelques temps qu'il n'a pas déversé son chagrin sur les montagnes d'Oghma. Je bondis sur mes jambes et m'élance maladroitement à travers champ, épuisée.

Oui, mes sens ne se sont pas fourvoyés ! Quand je vais apprendre cette trouvaille à Petra, elle va bondir de joie. De nous deux, c'est elle qui est le plus familiarisée avec l'esprit de l'Eau. Le flux aqueux n'est pas très important, ce qui permet à une centaine d'araignées d'eau de patiner à la surface. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, retire mes bottes et mes mitaines, impatiente de percevoir le liquide sur ma peau. Je balance déjà ma deuxième chaussure lorsque Claude me rejoint. Il reste un instant hypnotisé par le mouvement des araignées. Aurait-il peur des insectes tout comme Shamir ? Je ne m'embarrasse pas à lui poser cette question et saute à pieds joints dans la rivière. Les arachnéens se dispersent tout autour. Aaaaaah par tous les esprits !

\- C'est froid ! je m'écris en me dressant sur mes orteils, les poings serrés contre mes hanches.

\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant si on considère dans quel cycle lunaire nous nous trouvons.

Il dit ça mais le voilà qui se déleste de ses bottes et qui retrousse son pantalon. Alors qu'il s'avance sur la berge, ma main s'active d'elle-même. Je la lui tends. Comme avec Ingrid, comme avec Caspar tout à l'heure. C'est devenu un réflexe étrange que je ne m'explique pas. Lorsque je m'en rends compte, je la retire prestement. Il hausse ses sourcils épais et ricane.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli. Alors que je vous aide dans l'apprentissage du fódlien, vous m'abandonnez à mon triste sort ! Aaah, je suis blessé, affreusement vexé, ?, ? !

Le voilà qu'il me sort son vocabulaire le plus soutenu.

\- C'est bon, venez ! je fulmine en lui proposant ma paume ouverte.

Je détourne les yeux tandis que ses doigts glissent sur ma peau. Sans mes gants, l'impression est très déconcertante. Ça ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes pourtant j'ai le sentiment qu'elles s'égrainent en minutes. Enfin il me relâche, tout aussi délicatement. Lorsque je me sens enfin apte à affronter son expression moqueuse, je lui fais face et réalise que j'ai fait fausse route. Ses deux émeraudes se sont perdues dans la contemplation du mouvement des araignées. Je déclare :

\- Vous avez peur, avouez.

\- En fait c'est plutôt l'inverse, répond-t-il. J'étais en train de les admirer. Elle glisse avec grâce sur un plan d'eau calme, ces arachnéens nous offrent un ? reposant.

\- Un «_ balai_ » ? Comme pour nettoyer ?

\- Un ballet, c'est une danse.

La danse. Ce terme réveille une frénésie, un amour enseveli sous mes vices depuis si longtemps. La danse... Je baisse le menton et me laisse aller à cette contemplation. C'est vrai. On dirait qu'elles se tournent autour, c'est magnifique. Gauche, gauche, droite. Puis droite, gauche, gauche. Leur rythme est aléatoire, instinctif. Ça me plaît, et ça m'apaise comme seule la Nature est capable de le faire. Je souris, en souhaitant que ce moment ne possède jamais de fin.

\- Hm ? Regardez, on dirait du sang ! désigne le Cerf en pointant la surface près de mes tibias.

En effet, je soulève ma jambe et découvrir une écorchure sous la plante de l'un de mes pieds. J'ai dû me la faire en sautant dans la rivière. Je souris davantage et le replonge dans l'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça guérira.

Comme tant d'autres choses.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Ce chapitre fait tellement de bieeeeeen ! Enfin, à vrai dire il commence plutôt mal pour Akkira, la pauvre elle a souffert atrocement. Mais ensuite vient la convalescence et les réflexions. Elle prend du recul sur elle-même, sur ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis des personnes qu'elle détestait, je pense évidemment à Edelgard et à Caspar. Le lien qui unit Dimitri et Dedue la fait réfléchir et réagir. A titre personnel, je suis heureuse qu'elle ait participé à cette mission que j'affectionne car elle concerne Dedue. Elle en retire des tas de choses, c'est une vraie leçon pour elle. Ainsi, dans ce chapitre, Akkira guérit de plusieurs manières.

**Prochain chapitre : S'amuser**

Ciaossu ! Portez-vous bien et merci de me suivre ! :3


	17. S'amuser

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Répondez de suite aux deux reviews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre :3

**Katt** : Contente que tu aies ressenti ça à la lecture de "Guérir" car c'est précisément ce que je cherchais à faire :3 Cette quête est une grosse claque pour Akkira, elle a appris des tas de choses. Oui d'ailleurs c'était une excellente remarque, je ne savais pas si ça se ressentait et tu m'as apporté la réponse ;) Oooh les compliments pour Claude et le "duo" qu'il forme avec Akkira *serre les compliments contre elle*. Yeap Akkira aime la danse, ah ça ! Très bonne question ;) Merci de ton soutien !

**Mijoooo** :Lire le mot "kinder bueno" me donne envie d'aller en chercher un... mais ils sont un peu fondus, snif ! Oui bwahaha, bien FUN ce chapitre xD Tu appelles "map couloirs" celles où les unités se suivent à la queue leu-leu dans des couloirs ? Si c'est ça, rassure toi je les déteste aussi xD Voui Bernadetta, je l'aime trop :3 Hihi contente que tu aies apprécié le clin d'oeil au soutien d'Ashe/Petra,*danse* :3 Oh, très bonne déduction pour le recrutement de Flayn ! Bwahaha t'as vu ça ? elle est presque méconnaissable ! xD Que de changements chez elle ! *tapote sa tête* C'est brutal, à l'image de ce que cette mission a occasionné chez elle (aussi bien physiquement que mentalement) Non tu n'es pas méchant avec Akkira, j'aime bien ton point de vue :3 Contente que tu aies apprécié le passage avec El également, j'adore faire El et Akkira ensemble :3 Et je dis pas ça pour faire plaisir à Zak xD *lui fais coucou* Pour Monica il me semble t'avoir répondu en PM :3 Ooooh les compliments pour le passage Claude/Akkira...!*s'effondre après tant de compliments sur eux* MERCI, ça me fait trop plaisir ! :D

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre seize**

**S'amuser**

\- Dorothea, je ne peux pas mettre ça.

J'attrape la jupe bouffante vert lichen et l'étire sur les côtés. Elle est vraiment ample, beaucoup trop encombrante à mon goût. Et je ne parle même pas de ce caleçon que j'ai dû enfiler en dessous. La brune m'a expliqué que c'était pour que j'évite d'avoir froid, que les nuits de la lune des Wyvernes sont bien plus fraîches que celles du cycle précédent. La concernée accroche des boucles d'oreille avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Pourtant c'est une simple tenue de ?.

\- « _Civil _» ?

\- Oui, je portais parfois cet ensemble avant de m'inscrire à l'Académie des officiers. Elle vous va bien, croyez-moi. Oh, par contre vous n'avez pas bien lacé le ?.

Le « _corset_ ? ». Non, définitivement, les habits et la mode sont des domaines nébuleux à mes yeux. Qui plus est, leur sphère ne m'intéresse pas. Dorothea s'approche de moi de sa démarche chaloupée. Elle est gracieuse, magnifique même, sa robe lui va à ravir. Je pensais qu'elle allait davantage se mettre en valeur mais elle a préféré faire preuve de retenue. C'est que nous n'allons pas participer à un gala ou autres soirées qui me sont tout aussi obscures que la mode. En vérité, c'est même plutôt l'inverse.

La brune prend ma main rigide et m'entraîne devant le miroir intégral de sa chambre. Elle me place juste devant et commence à s'affairer dans mon dos. Je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu me tromper en enfilant ce... Ah ! Oh, ça... Ça m'étreint si fortement la taille que je ne parviens plus à respirer aussi aisément. Et ce n'est pas le pire...

\- Non Dorothea, je ne peux vraiment pas. Regardez.

Le soi-disant corset blanc cassé soulève ma poitrine déjà bien assez opulente comme ça. De sa voix rassurante, la brune m'explique que c'est là l'objectif de ce corsage. Et puis elle m'en a prêté un qui n'était pas très décolleté. C'est vrai que si on compare avec les robes de Manuela... Mais quand bien même, j'ai impression qu'un étau comprime mes poumons c'est loin d'être confortable. Un sourire malicieux vient colorer les lèvres de la belle brune.

\- Je suis sûre que Yurichou va vous trouver jolie.

\- Yuri ?!

Je lui ai pourtant expliqué que nous n'avons jamais formé un couple, que ce n'était qu'une supercherie. Rien que de m'imaginer en train de l'enlacer me donne des sueurs froides... Dorothea glousse et me caresse la joue du bout de l'index.

\- Je plaisante, hihi, vous êtes si sérieuse. C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas portée sur les histoires de cœur, mais c'est ce qui vous rend justement si adorable !

Je détourne le regard, n'étant jamais à l'aise avec les compliments. Elle ajoute :

\- J'allais demander à Mercedes de vous ? mais je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Me «_ maquiller _» ? Par tous les esprits, faite que je ne sache jamais ce que ce mot signifie... Petra sort à son tour du paravent derrière lequel Dorothea avait déposé sa tenue. Je reste scandalisée une paire de secondes. Sa robe couleur café est beaucoup plus modeste que la mienne. Et elle correspond mieux à l'esprit brigilène.

\- Oh Petra vous êtes si belle ! s'exclame Dorothea les mains jointes.

\- Merci Dorothea, répond la concernée en souriant et en s'inclinant brièvement.

\- Attendez, sa tenue est simple, la mienne non !

La chanteuse pouffe encore avant de venir souffler à mon oreille que Petra n'a pas besoin de se pomponner pour les autres. Je considère la brune un instant.

Est-ce que... ?

/

C'est une idée de Balthus, le géant qui a intégré la classe des Cerfs d'or.

De ce que j'ai compris, il a été flatté par l'hospitalité d'une partie d'entre nous. Tous les habitants de l'Abysse en ont bavé par le passé, du coup ils se méfient grandement des personnes vivant à la surface. Pourtant l'intégration des quatre loups s'est bien déroulée dans l'ensemble. Certains ont déjà tissé des liens avec eux et ont partagé nombre d'échanges. Je crois même que Constance et Mercedes se connaissaient par le passé, ainsi que Balthus et Hilda. Ce fût une agréable surprise pour ces deux binômes de se retrouver après tant d'années. De plus, les gens de la surface ont pêché une tonne de poisson pendant le tournoi, ils ont offert une bonne part du butin aux Abyssiens.

Ainsi, pour nous remercier, le colosse de l'Abysse nous a invités à découvrir leur univers. Bien sûr, il n'a autorisé la venue que d'une poignée d'étudiants pour éviter d'éventuelles querelles. Les ressentiments ne s'effacent pas en un claquement de doigt. Petra passe encore, mais je me demande qui a bien pu vouloir ma venue ? Certainement pas Constance. Je soupçonne Dorothea d'avoir insisté auprès d'elle.

\- Ho ho ho ho !

Ah tiens, quand on parle du loup... Un loup qui possède une éloquence si marquée que je ne comprends toujours qu'un mot sur deux. Je crois qu'elle s'étonne qu'Edelgard ne soit pas là. Il faut dire que l'emploi du temps de notre déléguée est pour le moins chargé. Entre la préparation à la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion et l'adaptation de Monica, ses journées doivent passer à une vitesse folle. Du coup non, pas d'Edelgard, ce qui attriste un peu la fille Nuvelle. Comme souvent, elle ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement et accueille cérémonieusement notre petit groupe. Il est constitué de Dorothea, Petra, Caspar et Linhardt. Je me demande pourquoi ce dernier est venu d'ailleurs ? Il dort déjà debout... Peut-être s'intéresse-t-il aux emblèmes des Abyssiens, mais j'ignore si ces derniers en portent. Constance sollicite notre prudence, le chemin qui mène à l'entrée de l'Abysse est pour le moins escarpé. Ah ! Parfait ! Je sens qu'avec cette fichue jupe ça va être un jeu d'enfant...

/

Ce fut une torture... Autant psychologique que mentale... Merci Dorothea. Elle m'a pourtant certifié que le corset n'était pas très serré, pourtant j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer plus d'une fois. Je profite des quelques couloirs ténébreux que nous traversons pour récupérer mon souffle. Enfin, je me sens apte à aligner deux mots. J'ouvre la bouche

et un torrent festif pénètre à l'intérieur.

Une cacophonie incroyable, des voix puissantes, des effluves d'alcool, de transpiration, des jeux de cartes et de dés une bonne partie des tables. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le temps et d'être revenue à l'époque où je sillonnais les forêts avec Shamir. Les beuveries dans les tavernes furent nombreuses ainsi que les paris. Balthus nous reçoit en s'égayant ouvertement, couvrant presque le charivari derrière lui. Mes camarades restent un moment interdits face à cette ambiance à laquelle ils ne sont pas habitués. Malgré leurs allures nonchalantes, Caspar et Linhardt sont des nobles. Pas certaine qu'ils connaissent le mot « soûlerie ». Tiens, où est passé le fils Hevring ? Quand il s'agit de disparaître, il fait toujours preuve d'une vivacité hallucinante. Bref, passons. Dorothea... hm, dur à dire, elle ne se confie pas beaucoup sur son vécu. Et Petra, je peux parier à coup sûr qu'elle n'a jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool.

Beaucoup d'Abyssiens sont présents dans la salle. Des gardes, des parias et des résidents. Je reconnais également quelques étudiants. Entre autres Leonie, Hapi, Hilda, Ingrid, Felix... Felix ?! Il a l'air tout sauf enchanté d'être ici, on a dû le traîner de force. Claude est présent aussi.

\- Oh Raphael, Ashe vous êtes là ! s'extasie le jeune Bergliez.

Ashe ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il poserait un orteil dans une taverne. Une pinte claque non loin de nous. Les quelques Abyssiens s'écartent pour laisser le champ libre à... Luna. Assise de la façon la plus grotesque qui soit, elle passe le dos de sa main sur sa bouche humide et me foudroie du regard.

\- Alors, ces chers oiseaux ont enfin trouvé la sortie de leur cage ? lance-t-elle goguenard.

Sa remarque jette un froid dans l'assemblée. Je sens Petra se raidir à mes côtés ainsi que Caspar. Le peu de considération que j'avais pour ma bienfaitrice s'envole en un battement d'aile, tout comme mon sentiment de lui être redevable. Cette fille... Elle ne m'inspire que du dégoût, de la méfiance et réveille la violence qui sommeille dans mes veines. Le fait de la voir ici ne me propose que deux alternatives : partir ou l'abattre. Comme je n'ai pas d'arc dans la main, je lève juste mes bras et fais mine de tirer avec.

Tac, juste entre les deux yeux.

Ses sourcils se froncent mais son sourire devient plus grand encore. Carnassier. Une véritable bête. Puis elle se détourne, se désintéressant immédiatement de nous. Dorothea effleure mon bras doucement avant de riposter :

\- Viens Akki, il semblerait que son cher père ait déteint sur elle et que sa langue soit à présent corrompue par sa noblesse.

A ces mots la frisée change d'attitude. Elle se lève et déclare :

\- Dorothea, c'est ça ? Permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour cette interprétation parfaite de la Diva acerbe. Je reconnais bien en vous une véritable professionnelle.

Puis elle s'avance et lui chuchote quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

La brune ne se laisse pas démonter et lui fait face en souriant. Elle est belle, c'est une ancienne diva, mais il ne faut pas oublier que ses serres sont aussi aiguisées que ceux des autres étudiants de notre Maison. Voir plus. Un rouquin fait irruption entre la bête et la nous. Je reconnais Sylvain. Malgré l'atmosphère électrique, il n'en finit pas de sourire.

\- Mes douces, vous êtes magnifiques même lorsque vos sourcils se froncent ! Si je peux me permettre, il serait plus convenable de régler cette situation.

Je me souviens qu'il fut le seul témoin de la scène, celle où j'ai failli trancher les artères et les veines de l'exaspérante frisée.

\- Sylvain ! l'interpelle Ingrid non loin de là. Pourquoi les inciter à encore plus de violence ?

\- Pourtant il a raison ! s'exclame Caspar. Ce genre de ? se règle avec les poings !

\- Ah ah, ricane le Lion d'un air embarrassé. Non, je ne parlais pas de ce type de duel. Mais plutôt d'un défi plus... ?. Ça conviendrait à ces dames.

« _Chevaleresque ? _» Sûrement cela a-t-il un rapport avec la chevalerie, alias l'une des principales vertus du Royaume de Faerghus. Mes prunelles rencontrent celles acier de la bête. Je devrais l'ignorer, passer mon chemin, mais l'envie de lui trouer la peau est trop puissante. C'est instinctif, incontrôlable.

Si je ne peux la chasser dans l'immédiat, je vais au moins pouvoir lui faire payer cet affront envers Dorothea.

/

Les mains sous les cuisses, l'air dépité, je peux à peine y croire. J'ai perdu. Ma fierté brigilène en prend un sale coup. Je ne peux que l'observer en train de s'extasier, se délectant de cette victoire éclatante. Nous sommes comme ça sur l'archipel. Nous détestons les échecs, alors nous apprenons d'eux. Ils nous instruisent une leçon que nous allons réciter par cœur, histoire de ne plus subir pareille humiliation.

Tandis que Luna exulte, la tête de Linhardt dodeline dangereusement au dessus de la table. Nous nous sommes installées à cette dernière sans avoir remarqué qu'il s'était affalé à moitié dessus. C'est dire que la tension était tellement palpable entre la frisée et moi que plus rien n'existait autour de nous, hormis l'esprit de la Foudre. Nos mauvaises ondes ont dû chasser tous les spectateurs et tirer le fils Hevring de son coma puisqu'il a bien vite remarqué que nous étions dans une impasse. C'est bien beau de vouloir nous départager, mais nous ne savions pas comment. Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, nous nous serions jetées dessus comme des sauvages. Je le pressens au creux de mon ventre.

Au final, l'Aigle a proposé de tester nos connaissances. Ce qui ne représente pas mon point fort, je dois le reconnaître. Et donc la bête, nettement plus cultivée que moi, m'a pulvérisée. Elle ricane un bon coup, puis pousse son tabouret bancal.

\- Bon, je crois que le message est clair, déclare-t-elle moqueuse.

\- Hé attendez ! Ça n'a rien de chevaleresque ! intervient Caspar en s'immisçant farouchement dans la conversation. Un véritable duel se résout avec une épreuve de force ! T'en penses quoi Raphael, toi qui aspires à devenir chevalier ?

\- Je suis totalement d'accord ! s'écrit le blond tout sourire. Un bon bras de fer, y a rien de mieux !

Pour avoir vu Caspar s'exercer à la pratique avec ma cousine, je sais ce que signifie ce nouveau duel. Une deuxième manche donc, cette fois portée sur la force physique. Je souris intérieurement. Ça me plaît.

La frisée tique. Elle ne le montre que vaguement, mais elle fait preuve de moins d'assurance. Le coude correctement placé, je lui tends la main pour qu'elle vienne y placer la sienne. Elle le fait sans me quitter du regard. Chez elle aussi la défaite ne paraît pas envisageable, elle...

Fourmillements sous ma peau, là où ses doigts rentrent en contact avec les miens.

Sa barbarie vient me narguer. Partout dans mon organisme je ressens sa chair, ses os, ses crocs, ses griffes... De la viande. L'adrénaline des chasseurs m'envahit. La fougue qui me submerge lorsque je chasse du gibier me fait perdre l'esprit. Je salive à l'idée de me la farcir, là, maintenant. Mes phalanges se compressent autour des siennes, prêtes à les lui exploser. Ce n'est pas tenable, ça secoue mes vices qui se sont amoindris.

La colère. Je la déteste de tout mon être.

L'avarice. Je désire insatiablement sa mort, immédiate.

La luxure. Sa peau de bête contre la mienne active un désir incontrôlable, morbide. J'aimerais la sentir encore plus près, lui lécher son épiderme.

Et d'autres vices viennent se cumuler aux anciens.

L'orgueil. Jamais je ne perdrai contre elle une seconde fois.

La gourmandise. Un morceau d'elle, juste un tout petit. Même cru, qu'importe.

L'envie. Je veux... je veux...

Je rugis et fais basculer son bras contre la table. Il la percute et l'éclate en deux. J'ai gagné cette manche mais ce n'est pas terminé. Les copeaux de bois sont encore en train de voler entre nos deux yeux qui s'aimantent que nous préparons déjà le prochain assaut. Elle sourit comme une détraquée, moi pas le moins du monde. J'attrape un couteau qui voltige encore dans les airs et elle prépare un sort.

Et puis...

Et puis on bloque mon bras, on m'agrippe par l'aisselle et on me tire vers l'arrière.

**\- Toujours en train de te prendre pour le centre de l'attention, jeune fille ?**

**\- Shamir ?! **je m'exclame la voix enrouée par l'impatience.

Elle nous fait traverser une bonne partie de la salle pour rejoindre le comptoir. Elle me plaque durement dessus et commande une bière auprès du tavernier. J'essaie de me débattre mais elle me réprimande sèchement en brigilien :

**\- Avale ça pour te remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te comporter ainsi devant des personnes qui se méfient déjà de nous ?**

La respiration sifflante, je balaie des yeux les alentours. Les visages des Abyssiens renvoient de la défiance et une certaine forme de mépris. Même si les quatre loups se sont plus ou moins habitués à nous, les résidents de ces souterrains ne portent pas dans leurs cœurs les individus provenant de l'extérieur. Shamir déclare qu'elle va voir où en sont Catherine et Luna, que je n'ai pas intérêt à bouger d'ici.

Je me tourne vivement vers le comptoir, l'esprit encore embrumé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Pourquoi ai-je réagi ainsi ? Maintenant que la frisée n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, je sens l'adrénaline s'écouler en dehors de mon organisme. Seulement ce n'est pas suffisant pour recouvrer mon calme. Je descends la chope d'une traite et quémande une deuxième bière. Puis une troisième. Je souffle. L'alcool a le mérite d'affaiblir la tension de mon corps. Enfin mes muscles peuvent se détendre. Je commande une quatrième pinte au tavernier et plaque mes maigres économies contre le comptoir. C'est tout ce qui me reste de mes années à arborer ma peau de Mercenaire. Le gérant du bar me reluque. Avec ma natte épaisse et cette tenue affriolante, il doit se demander si je sors vraiment du Monastère. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter – si on peut appeler cela de l'inquiétude. Shamir et moi avons écumé plus d'un bar, j'ai rapidement perdu le compte. Si au début mon corps de gamine encaissait mal l'abus d'alcool, j'en suis presque immunisée à présent.

\- Alors comme ça on t'invite et tu casses des tables ?

La bouche collée au gobelet, je lance à mon interlocuteur un regard à la dérobée. Evidemment, quoi de mieux pour un loup que de surgir en catimini ? Je fais volte-face pour prendre la même posture que lui, c'est-à-dire accoudée au comptoir.

\- Oh, voilà le charmeur.

\- Tu ne t'en es toujours remise ? soupire Yuri. Je ne te pensais pas si sensible.

J'avale une bonne rasade de bière sans décrocher mon attention de sa silhouette longiligne. Sa pose souligne sa taille marquée et la courbe de ses hanches. Il dégage une assurance engendrée par sa beauté. Un charme qui lui est propre. Il plaît sans doute autant aux femmes qu'aux hommes, et il doit parvenir souvent à ses fins. Je souris, un peu mauvaise :

\- C'est vrai, je ressens la fru... frustration lorsque je repense à ça. Je n'aime pas la manipulation sur moi. Mais à présent, je me dis que c'est une attaque comme une autre, que j'aurais du mieux me protection... me protéger. Cette technique a dû beaucoup t'aider.

Il m'avise enfin et me lance un bref sourire machiavélique. Oh, je vois. Son charme lui sert à obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Mais est-ce qu'il le fait pour sa propre personne ou pour une plus grande cause ? Je finis mon verre en lorgnant sur la salle. Pourquoi est-il le chef de cet endroit au juste ? L'argent qu'il a amassé lors de notre mission en collaboration était pour lui ou pour les Abyssiens ?

\- Tu sais, reprend-il après un moment, tu pourrais être presque... _charmante_ quand tu t'y mets.

\- Aaah arrête de le faire exprès, je déteste ce mot.

Il ricane puis demande deux nouvelles pintes que nous sert le tavernier. Le gobelet contre sa paume, il le brandit entre nous deux.

\- Il me semble que nous n'avons jamais trinqué à la réussite de notre mission commune, mademoiselle _le bourreau_.

Mon nez se fronce mais mon sourire s'élargit. L'alcool s'aventure dans mon sang et même si je ne décèle pas de grande différence, je me sens plus gaie. Enfin prête à profiter de cette soirée. Pour faire quoi au juste ? Discuter alors que ce n'est pas ma spécialité ? M'amuser ? Trinquer avec ce loup qui est assez intelligent pour savoir que personne ne l'entend dans cette cacophonie, hormis moi ? Oui, on peut commencer par ça. Mon verre vient entrechoquer le sien. Je déclare, en sachant qu'il est mon seul auditeur :

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Les brigilènes adorent manger du loup.

Son espièglerie envahit son visage poupin. Les yeux dans les siens, je me dis que nous nous ressemblons. Que si j'avais davantage discuté avec lui lors de notre mission, j'aurais peut-être pu intégrer l'Abysse. Que moi aussi je suis une paria, que j'aurais pu trouver ma place ici. Mais l'avenir en a décidé autrement. Et j'avais d'autres buts... à l'époque. Des rires détournent ma concentration. Je reconnais l'euphorie singulière de Constance qui se vante de son thé aux nuances arc-en-ciel. Je ris en avisant ses gestes extravagants, ce qui m'étonne un peu. Depuis quand me fait-elle rire ? Un bien-être inopiné me gagne. J'ai envie de retrouver Petra et Dorothea, juste pour leur sourire. Où sont-elles passées ? Fait encore plus étrange, où a disparu Yuri ? Ce garçon est vraiment doué. J'avale goulûment ma boisson, et pour la première fois je baisse ma garde. Shamir a raison, personne ne me remarque. Je suis certaine que personne ne notera que je tiens bien l'alcool...

\- Yo Akkira ! Vous me surprenez – encore ! C'est que vous avez une bonne descente.

Personne... Sauf Claude, évidemment. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour venir recueillir la mousse et dépose la pinte vide derrière moi. Celles que j'ai ingurgitées ont disparu, le tavernier est réactif. Je me tourne ensuite vers le Cerf, lui aussi en habit de civil. Une tenue des plus simples, qui plus est.

\- Claude, quelle surprise ! je fais narquoisement en rejetant ma natte dans mon dos.

\- Je vois que l'alcool a levé le voile sur l'ironie. Il s'agit d'un art compliqué qui se mélangerait bien avec votre langue ?.

\- « _Aiguisée ?_ »

\- Ce qui permet de rendre une pointe de flèche tranchante, vous voyez ?

Je hoche la tête lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Contrairement à d'autres, il s'enquiert toujours de ma compréhension. Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents alignées et poursuit.

\- Cinq verres et une table cassée, vous avez une façon très... _insolite_ de vous amuser.

Insolite, comme ma manière de prononcer son prénom d'après lui. Il me considère une seconde de plus avant d'autoriser sa main à s'infiltrer dans mon espace personnel. Il guette ma réaction, qui ne vient pas. Ses doigts se referment lentement sur mon poignet. C'est... étrange... Depuis que je lui ai tendu ma paume durant l'épisode de la rivière, j'ai l'impression que nos mains se touchent plus souvent. Il examine ma peau puis l'élève pour qu'elle soit dans mon champ de vision. Mes sourcils viennent s'agglutiner au plafond de la taverne. La frisée a laissé des marques sur ma main. J'étais tellement coupée de tout que je n'avais pas senti sa poigne bestiale.

\- Cinq verres, une table cassée, et une blessure, reprend-il.

Je tilte seulement.

\- Attendez, vous avez compté mes verres ? Et ceux des autres ?

Il paraît un peu surpris, ses doigts relâchent mon poignet. Ses deux émeraudes naviguent dans la salle tandis qu'il répond :

\- Pas tous, je sais juste que Sylvain est en avance sur vous, que Hilda s'amuse aussi et que ce pauvre Dimitri n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

\- Dimitri est là ?!

Je ris à gorge déployée, l'imaginant si mal flâner dans un endroit pareil. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, dans une taverne. Je me demande qui est parvenu à le convaincre. Je penche ma tête qui me paraît un peu plus lourde. Hmmm... Je ne devrais pas ressentir les effets de l'alcool aussi vite.

\- Et vous, combien de verres avez bu... avez-vous bu ?

\- Je vous laisse le soin de deviner. Je suis curieux de savoir quelle image je renvoie à vos yeux.

\- Six ? j'annonce tout de go.

Cette fois c'est à lui de rire sans retenue.

\- Non, pas autant !

Il a pourtant l'air d'être une personne qui aime s'amuser et se détendre. Mmmh...d'un autre côte, c'est vrai que tout bien réfléchi, Claude est du genre à préférer conserver sa lucidité. Sûrement souhaite-t-il rester en pleine maîtrise de ses réflexions et de ses moyens. Je plisse les yeux pendant qu'il commande deux autres pintes au tavernier. Malgré toutes nos séances d'apprentissage du fódlien, je ne parviens pas à le cerner entièrement. J'ai nettement plus de faciliter à comprendre Ashe, par exemple. Le garçon pistache se confie davantage, évoque ses passions avec plus d'engouement, c'est peut-être pour cette raison.

Le délégué me tend une bière que j'accepte volontiers. Il s'adosse à côté de moi. Je m'apprête à parler quand tout à coup un résident de l'Abysse me pousse par mégarde pour venir s'entretenir avec le gérant du bar.

\- Oups, pardon !

Non. Non je lui pardonne pas. Par sa faute mon épaule est collée à celle de Claude. C'est stupide, tellement stupide, enfantin même, ce n'est qu'un détail. Mais cette broutille, cette simple bagatelle me donne chaud. Je sais ce que connote cette proximité pour avoir vu roucouler nombre d'étudiants au Monastère. Je n'éprouve aucune pudeur pour mon corps, ni aucun embarras lorsqu'il s'agit de celui d'un paire. Alors pourquoi suis-je persuadée que je vais bafouiller en m'écartant de lui ? Bredouiller comme une gamine timorée que je ne suis pas ? Et ce pour quoi ? Pour ce garçon que je méconnais, qui ne se révèle jamais ? Je fronce les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur ma jupe.

\- Vous ne dites jamais rien sur vous..., je souffle.

Je doute qu'il m'ait entendue à cause du bruit alentour, mais je me trompe.

\- Ah ? C'est vrai que quand je suis avec vous je préfère vous écouter. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Cette fois je relève mon visage vers lui.

\- C'est vrai ? Je peux vous poser des questions ? Vous n'allez pas mentir ? Et bien... Que pensez-vous en ce moment ?

Ou comment poser une question au hasard, prise au dépourvu que je suis. Claude avale une gorgée de bière avant de se lancer. Il dit qu'il se sent bien, qu'il aime bien faire la fête et s'amuser. Qu'il apprécie vraiment cette ambiance chaleureuse où les cultures se mélangent. Dans cette taverne, ne subsiste aucun rang social. Pas de nobles, de roturiers ou d'Abyssiens. Juste des hommes et des femmes qui partagent un moment. Je ne quitte pas sa bouche du regard, comme hypnotisée par tout ce qu'il me livre sur ses pensées. Ces moments sont si rares, il passe son temps à m'interroger. Il finit par capter mon regard, automatiquement je me décale enfin pour laisser de l'espace entre nous. Il continue :

\- En ce moment, je pense aussi que... Ah, ça ne va pas vous plaire !

\- Parlez quand même, je prépare mon poing au cas où.

Il glousse avant de poursuivre :

\- Je pense que cette tenue vous ? à merveille mais je me retiens de vous l'avouer parce que je sais que vous allez me frapper.

\- Ça dépend, c'est quoi « _si... sied à merveille_ » ? C'est dur à dire.

\- Que vous êtes jolie ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude j'entends bien.

J'abaisse mon poing, n'ayant ni le courage ni l'envie de le frapper – pour une fois. Je ne sais que songer de ce compliment, ce qui retient mon attention réside ailleurs. Il a encore détourné la conversation sur ma personne.

\- Vous êtes si différent.

J'ignore tellement de choses sur lui, et cette méconnaissance s'illustre par cette expression physique que je n'envisageais pas. Tels les coquillages que nous retrouvons sur la plage de Brigid, il se referme sur lui-même. Est-ce que je l'ai blessé ? L'absence de jovialité à l'intérieur de ses émeraudes me préoccupe un peu, du coup j'essaie de peaufiner mon idée. J'aperçois Lorenz qui lance des regards de reproche à son délégué. J'étreins ma chope toujours pleine.

\- Je veux dire... Contraire à... Contrairement aux autres nobles, vous ne parlez jamais de vous pour vous vanter.

Et c'est vrai. Son narcissisme est bien loin de celui du fils Gloucester ou encore de Ferdinand. Claude se déplace pour me faire face. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je lui découvre cet air si sérieux. Il me demande :

\- Et vous, que pensez-vous de la différence ?

J'ai déjà un avis plutôt précis sur le sujet, ça m'a tellement travaillé ces derniers temps. Du coup je réponds aussitôt :

\- Je pense que... Comment le dire en fódlien ? Que... qu'il y a peu de différences entre un homme et un autre, mais c'est cette différence qui est belle.

Et ça, je l'ai appris à Brigid pour ensuite l'oublier et le redécouvrir ici à Garreg Mach. Tous ces individus, ces histoires et ces passés différents... Je souris. Oui, je crois que je ne culpabilise plus de m'intéresser à tout ça. A trouver cette différence si belle. Claude me dévisage, la bouche entre-ouverte. Puis il avise mon verre et tente de le reprendre.

\- En fait... Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée...

\- C'est bien, tu n'as pas bougé. Ah Claude, vous êtes là aussi.

Shamir. Comme toujours personne ne l'a entendue arriver. Elle est suivie par Leonie qui salut gaillardement son chef de Maison. Ce dernier se reprend et son sourire s'affiche de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il souligne que l'ancienne Mercenaire n'engage pas assez souvent la conversation à son goût, que c'est un plaisir trop rare. Que si elle vient l'apostropher c'est pour rechercher son amitié.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

La remarque _shamirienne_ nous fait tous rire. J'amorce un mouvement pour débuter cette bière mais me rétracte pour demander :

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Il semblerait que ma mentor ait sauvé Claude en abattant une araignée venimeuse qui pendait près de son épaule. Cet épisode date déjà d'il y a quelques lunes. Je lance un regard piquant à l'ancienne Mercenaire et désigne son épaule.

\- Une araignée... comme celle-ci ?

La concernée ne cille même pas, me dévisage avec toute la lassitude dont elle est capable d'exhiber. Si Shamir ne réagit pas, Leonie elle, en revanche, commence à zieuter partout autour de nous. Je suis un peu étonnée, partagerait-elle la même crainte des insectes que ma mentor ? Ah tiens, voilà Dorothea, Ingrid et Petra. Cette dernière est si concentrée qu'elle semble prendre des notes avec ses yeux. Pour elle, tant de nouveautés sont nichées ici. Les trois jeunes femmes s'attablent non loin de là. Aucune des trois ne s'enivrent, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. La brune agite sa main devant elle pour étudier la bague que lui a offerte l'amie des pégases après leur mission à Ailell, la Vallée du Tourment. Claude me ramène à la réalité en déclarant, taquin :

\- D'ailleurs Leonie, Akkira et moi avons trouvé une rivière pleine d'araignées l'autre jour, je pourrais peut-être vous la montrer ?

\- Quoi ?!

Les yeux exorbités de la rouquine en dit long sur son affection pour les arachnéens. Shamir, approuve la remarque du Cerf, en certifiant qu'il est plus prudent de s'entraîner sur des araignées plutôt que sur des pèlerins qui viennent occasionnellement à Garreg Mach. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Mais autre chose me chiffonne :

\- Non Shamir, pas les araignées. On ne tue les animaux et les insectes que lorsque c'est nécessité... nécessaire.

\- Ah, j'oubliais que vous vous connaissiez ! fait remarquer Claude.

Mais oui bien sûr, comme s'il était capable d'oublier quoi que ce soit... L'ancienne Mercenaire darde son regard intraitable sur moi et sourit :

\- Oui, nous sommes de très grandes amies, n'est-ce pas jeune fille ?

Une pique à la Shamir, qui me renvoie à mon alibi pour intégrer Garreg Mach. C'était il y a si longtemps... Je lui retourne son sourire et porte enfin la chope à mes lèvres. Claude suit scrupuleusement mon geste. Qu'est-ce qu'il...

_Snif snif._

Je repousse le verre loin de ma bouche et l'analyse, complètement horrifiée. Du poison. J'ai pu le sentir. Shamir, qui a la phobie des bêtes venimeuses, m'a appris à le déceler dans les plats, les fruits et les boissons. Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce le tavernier qui a souhaité m'empoisonner ? Je suis à deux doigts de passer par dessus le comptoir pour lui agripper le col, quand tout à coup je réalise quelque chose. Celui qui m'a servi cette pinte n'est autre que... Lentement, je redresse la tête pour perforer les yeux de Claude. Son visage affiche un mélange de culpabilité et de satisfaction. Shamir et Leonie observent la scène sans comprendre.

\- Vous..., je crache.

\- J'étais certain que vous alliez _le_ détecter.

Mon indignation prend le dessus. Je balance la totalité de ma chope dans sa direction, mais il faut croire que le Cerf s'est habitué à mon impétuosité. Il s'abaisse, laissant le liquide asperger... Oh mince... Lorenz... Aussitôt le fils Gloucester se tourne dans ma direction et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi outrée que lui. Il n'avait déjà pas l'air ravi d'être ici, je crois que je viens de noyer sa soirée.

\- 'Chier..., je grommelle.

Claude se détourne pour éviter de rire au nez de son camarade. Ma remarque ajoute du feu sur la consternation du noble aux cheveux violets.

\- Comment ?! Je n'envisageais pas que les brigilènes pouvaient se montrer aussi ? !

\- « _Vul-guerre_ » ? je répète incertaine. Guerre ? Vous voulez-vous battre ?

Cette fois des rires retentissent aux alentours. Non arrêtez, je ne voulais pas l'agacer encore plus. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « _vul-guerre_ » au juste ? Ah ! Vulgaire ! Ah ça... J'ai développé mon langage grossier pendant ces cinq dernières années et non pendant mon enfance, c'est sûr. Lorenz tente de prendre sur lui mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée de Dorothea qui a évidemment amené son mépris pour la noblesse avec elle.

\- Bonsoir Lorenz, avez-vous un problème avec mon amie ? Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un ?.

Le concerné aperçoit la brune et reprend une certaine contenance. On sent tout le travail qu'il a dû effectuer sur lui-même pour atteindre cette image polie en toute circonstance, ou presque. Il lui sert une phrase des plus soutenues, lui lance même quelques fleurs verbales au passage. Puis il nous explique qu'il a à faire, et commence à prendre le chemin de la sortie. Dorothea déclare alors :

\- C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit à votre sujet ? Vous écourtez toujours vos discussions avec les roturières, ce que Akkira et moi nous sommes.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le rire de Claude me détourne de leurs discussions. J'attrape vivement ses joues d'une poigne pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- C'est votre faute si Lorenz est énervé, je fulmine.

\- J'ai voulu vous reprendre le verre mais d'un côté je brûlais d'envie de voir si vous allez _le _remarquer. Vous êtes impressionnante !

Je me rapproche de son visage, l'air encore plus menaçant. Je lui crache presque dessus :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte au juste ?!

Il réfléchit un instant en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Puis il déclare :

\- A mieux vous connaître.

J'en perds toute ma véhémence, mon cœur fait une acrobatie dans ma cage thoracique. Pourquoi il... Non, il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas dire ce genre de choses. Je le repousse durement puis mes yeux égarés partent en quête d'une échappatoire. Je repère Balthus qui demande à voix haute qui souhaite jouer avec lui. J'attrape Shamir par le coude.

**\- Viens avec moi, allons nous amuser.**

**\- Et pourquoi donc ?**

**\- Balthus veut lancer des paris.**

Sa défiance se métamorphose en excitation. Shamir et les jeux de mises, une véritable histoire d'amour, plus solide que bien des romances.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : J'ai adoré faire Akkira dans un milieu qu'elle a connu durant ses années d'errance, à savoir les tavernes. J'aime toujours autant faire tous ces personnages. Certains ne sont apparus que brièvement ou ne furent que mentionnés mais auront plus d'importance dans la partie de Luna, dans la fic _Sous les cendres_ :3

J'ai fait au mieux pour ne pas trop sortir du contexte de FE, en faisant tout mon possible pour respecter les personnalités de chacun. Ce chapitre a pris des allures de challenge, mais j'ai adoré le rédiger :3

**Prochain chapitre : Batailler**

Prête pour la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion ? Héhé, des pronostics de victoire ?

A tout bientôt, portez-vous bien ! Ciaossuuuu !


	18. Batailler

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Merci à **Amnairis** pour avoir rejoint l'aventuuuuuuure ! :D * lui fais coucou *

Répondez ensuite aux reviews :

**Mijo** : * t'envoie de pop corn * Yo ! Ouais je suis d'accord, les corsets donnent du fil à retorde à celles qui les portent xD Ah ça oui, ces deux Lions ont dû être forcés de venir x3 Toute cette colère envers Luna xD Mais je comprends, du point de vue d'Akkira c'est vrai qu'elle apparait comme une méchante. Et puis on s'en prend pas à Dorothea xD ! *la serre contre elle* Je pense que tu as eu des justifications dans le chapitre de LCDAH ;) Tu m'as tuée avec le passé composé du verbe être x'D ! Hello Yuri ! J'adore faire les passages où il charrie Akkira, on sent qu'ils peuvent être eux-mêmes l'un avec l'autre :) Contente que les questionnements te plaisent ! La relation Akkira/Claude évolue petit à petit ! Aaaaah Claude et ses techniques d'approche, c'est clairement un dingue avec cette histoire de poison xD "Elle culpabilise plus, champagne" j'ai eu la même réaction que toi en l'écrivant xD ! Ouais héhé, Dorothea attachée à cette bague ;) Merci pour ta revieeeeew ça fait chaud au coeur :3

**Katt** : Et oui surprise ça picole xD Tu t'attaches de plus en plus aux Aigles ? ooooh pari réussi ! :D *contente* En vrai je n'étais pas hyper proche d'eux avant la fic, mais comme j'ai creusé leurs psychologies, leurs soutiens et que j'ai refait une partie en choisissant la voie des Aigles, je t'avoue que je les aime tous d'amour ! Même Ferdie, même Hubie, même Lin-Lin *se prend pour Dorothea* Merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments, en espérant que la suite te plaise ! :3

**Zak** : Hey ! :D Héhé, contente que le début t'ait plu ! Je dois être horrible mais j'adore écrire des passages de douleur xD Ca m'inspire à chaque fois. Mooh le rapprochement Akkira/hamster est trop choupi ! C'est adorable comment les animaux peuvent montrer leur reconnaissance parfois :3 C'est Flayn qui intègre la classe des cerfs ;). Héhé j'aime te faire saigner du nez, ouais Akkira se fait chouchouter ! Ah ça oui y aura du yuri :3 ! LE GANT BLANC ! Edelgard est bien làAaAaAa ! J'adore faire l'évolution de la relation Akkira/Edelgard, là où j'en suis (chapitre 27) c'est encore très différent ! J'ai failli zapper de faire Monica dans ce chapitre, jusqu'au moment où je me suis dit "Ah oui elle est là celle-là xD". Ce sera pas la dernière fois qu'on la verra en plus xD Bien vu pour le soutien Linhardt/Petra ! ooooh *note le mot reptilien* Hihi contente que le passage Akkira/Claude t'ait plu, pour une fois c'est tout douuux ! / Tu m'as fait trop rire avec les décolletés de Manuela xD Ouais ahah Constance et son admiration pour El, d'ailleurs leurs soutiens m'ont fait rire et m'ont également touchée :3 Pauvre Sylvain xD Hihi, je suis ravie si le passage Akkira/Luna t'ait fait cette impression :3 Luna réveille pas mal de vices chez la brigilène comme tu peux le constater ! OUUUUII SHAMIR ça faisait longtemps ! :3 *happy* Ouais elle picole sec Akkikki, c'est qu'elle a une bonne descente xD Pour la tenue c'est Dorothea qui a souhaité l'habiller pour l'occasion, du coup Akkira dénote un peu avec les autres personnages féminins xD Dorothea souhaitait qu'Akkira attire les regards héhé. Ooh ce que tu dis à la fin de ta review me touche beaucoup, je suis contente que tu apprécies l'évolution d'Akkira et que tu la vois comme un personnage à part entière de FE. Pareil pour Claude, je te le fais découvrir et je suis heureuse si tu apprécies le personnage ! Chier', je chiale encore, suis trop sensiiiibleeeeuh x'D C'est ta faute regarde dans quel état de madeleinitude je suis ! *se mouche* Marchwiiii pour tes deux reviews !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept**

**Batailler**

Tout est beaucoup trop intense.

La lumière. Le tumulte qui tanne ma cervelle. La gorge aride. Et la nausée.

Oh non. Oh non, non, non. Cette sensation je la connais par cœur pour l'avoir ressentie lors de mes premières expériences dans les tavernes ou les auberges. Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Pourquoi ? Urgh... Il faut... il faut que je me redresse...

J'ouvre les paupières, les mains en visière pour contrer les rayons qui s'infiltrent entre les châssis en pierre. Quelle horreur, tout mon système nerveux est une gigantesque meurtrissure. Je roule sur la gauche, lentement, pour me mettre dans la position qui réduit au mieux les haut-le-cœur. Puis je pousse sur mes membres plus frêles qu'à l'accoutumée. Mes cheveux lâchés cascadent sur mon buste. Je les touche. Lâchés et...surtout poisseux. Je papillonne des paupières pour retirer tous les points noirs qui m'obstruent la vue. Attendez... La gueule de bois est une chose.

Le trou noir en est une autre.

Par tous les esprits... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?! Je me souviens de mon duel inachevé avec la frisée, de la discussion avec Yuri, des magouilles de Claude, du jeu avec Shamir et Balthus... Je passe mollement ma main sur mon front. Non... Mes souvenirs s'arrêtent là.

Et puis j'avise mon bras. Nu. Alors qu'il ne le devrait pas l'être.

Je baisse les yeux et constate avec horreur que la tenue que m'a prêtée Dorothea est... saccagée. La jupe bouffante passe encore mais les manches du corset ont tout bonnement disparu. J'examine la couture. On les a arrachées donc...

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.

\- Oh, vous êtes réveillée ?

Dorothea me sourit affectueusement et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. Elle y dépose un plateau, et commence à servir le thé. Ma langue peut à peine naviguer dans ma bouche tellement cette dernière est stérile. Elle me tend la tasse que je renifle au préalable. Son rire cristallin se glisse hors de ses jolies lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que ma cuisine est horrible ? Ce n'est qu'un thé à la ?.

\- « _Ca... camomille_ » ?

\- Oui, c'est une plante à la base. J'y ai ajouté un peu de miel en suivant les conseils de Manuela.

Mon esprit s'active douloureusement pour effectuer des associations. Manuela – alcool - gueule de bois. Ah oui, elle doit s'y connaître. J'avale une grosse gorgée en me brûlant un peu. J'ai trop soif. La brune me demande alors comme je vais, sans faire le moindre commentaire sur son corset abîmé. J'humidifie mes lèvres craquelées.

\- Où est Petra ?

\- Elle est de corvée de nettoyage du réfectoire ce matin, elle aura bien terminé.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après hm... après le moment avec Lorenz ?

On ne peut pas dire que la stupéfaction est ce qui la décrit au mieux. Ah, je vois... C'était si évident que ça ? Je devais être complètement soûle, j'ose à peine concevoir ce que j'ai fait. Je désigne le haut massacré.

\- Qui a fait ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, ne vous en faites pas. Ce qui s'est passé l'est... d'autant plus.

Son sourire malicieux refait surface. Bon. Je relève deux choses dans cette attitude. De un, je suis la responsable du désastre de son corset, si cela n'avait pas été le cas elle n'aurait pas éludé le sujet ainsi. Miséricorde... De deux, la soirée n'a pas dû non plus être une catastrophe sinon elle montrerait un peu plus de réserve.

Tandis que je sirote plus doucement le thé, elle me conte les événements qui se sont enfuis de ma mémoire. Balthus, Shamir et moi avons donc participé à un jeu de mises. D'accord, ça commence bien, j'ignore ce que j'ai pu miser au juste... Au début personne ne nous remarquait à vrai dire, Dorothea ne sait pas forcément comment ça a dérapé. Elle nous a juste aperçus avec des cartes et des chopes de bière. Je fais fourmiller les doigts de l'une de mes mains devant moi. Si, ça me revient. La sensation d'avoir un beau jeu, je revois encore le signe du pique et celui du cœur. Des chiffres aussi.

Puis à un moment de la soirée Balthus et moi avons commencé à hausser la voix, sans nous emporter. Quand la brune s'est approchée de notre table, de nombreuses chopes étaient empilées sur la table. Si seules les rougeurs sur les joues de l'ancienne Mercenaire trahissaient son état d'ébriété, nous ne pouvions pas en dire autant du loup et de moi-même. J'avais desserré un peu les lacets de mon haut, répétant sans cesse que j'avais chaud. J'imagine que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai démuni brutalement le corset de ses deux manches. Et moi qui me croyais immunisée à l'alcool... Comme je n'ai rien consommé depuis six lunes, j'ai du perdre un peu de ma résistance dans ce domaine.

Nous riions comme des fous, bientôt rejoints par d'autres Abyssiens ivres. L'ambiance était tellement festive que des gens ont commencé à danser, comme pour signer la paix entre les habitants de l'Abysse et ceux venant de l'extérieur. Même si cette entente était éphémère, à l'instar de l'alcool dans notre sang, de nombreuses personnes y ont cru. Plusieurs individus avaient quitté cette joyeuseté, principalement ceux qui préféraient rester sobres ou qui étaient plus raisonnables. Ne restait plus que ceux qui étaient avides de découvertes et de réjouissances. Selon Dorothea, je me suis alors levée de ma chaise pour me vautrer sur elle alors qu'elle venait s'enquérir de mon état. Je n'arrêtais pas de répéter que j'avais gagné, mais Balthus certifiait le contraire.

\- Au final personne ne doit véritablement connaître le vainqueur de votre jeu, me rassure la brune en notant mes sourcils froncés. Et puis... Oh, vous avez déjà fini. Voulez-vous de nouveau un peu de thé ?

Je hoche la tête en me léchant les babines. C'est requinquant, Manuela n'est pas l'infirmière de Garreg Mach pour rien. Elle me sert puis reste un instant silencieuse. Je la considère longuement avant de déclarer :

\- Vous hésitez à m'avouer quelque chose...

\- Et bien je ne sais pas comment vous allez réagir.

\- Dites-moi quand même.

Elle m'explique alors la suite des événements, que je me suis affalée sur...

\- Luna.

Les mots restent bloqués quelque part entre mon œsophage et mon larynx. Sur... la frisée ?

\- Je me suis... couchée dessus ? je tente en arquant un sourcil.

\- Hi hi non ! glousse-t-elle. Vous vous êtes jetée dans ses bras et vous avez voulu danser avec elle.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je revois notre duel, tous les vices qui m'ont engloutie quand j'ai pressé sa main dans la mienne. Je ressens encore cette tension si je me concentre bien et... « _j'ai voulu danser avec elle_ » ?! Déchiffrant mon air désabusé, Dorothea ajoute que la fille Arundel n'avait pas l'air du tout offusquée, allez savoir pourquoi. Nous avons plus oscillé qu'autre chose en définitive. La brune se penche vers moi, les joues baignées par les rayons lumineux.

\- Même si vous ne dansiez pas vraiment, je sais reconnaître une ?.

\- Une «_ artiste_ » ? je répète.

\- Une danseuse plus précisément. Même si l'heure n'est peut-être pas adéquat pour en parler, sachez que je garde cette information dans un coin de ma tête.

Mon cœur palpite férocement dans ma cage thoracique. La danse. Ce n'est pas que je cache mon amour pour cette discipline, c'est juste que je n'ai pas la tête à l'exercer depuis des lustres. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Dorothea, je cherche quelque chose à répondre à ça. Ses prunelles vertes... Elles me rappellent... un autre regard.

Je revois un semblant de décor. Il faisait nuit noire, seule la flamme d'une lampe à huile tranchait la pénombre. Deux corps m'encerclaient, je ressens encore leurs poids, mes bras autour de leurs épaules. Des voix aussi qui se chamaillaient. Une féminine et une autre masculine. Je plisse le nez. Qui étaient-ce ?

\- Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Je voix qu'elle se fait violence pour réprimer un rire. Je lui prends le bras, manquant de peu de renverser la tasse que j'ai à nouveau vidé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Excusez-moi, vous étiez si mignonne, j'aurais adoré être à sa place. On aurait dit un chat.

\- Un chat ?

\- Oui, vous vous êtes frottée à lui tout le long du chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs, il a eu du mal à marcher. J'étais juste derrière vous, je soutenais Petra qui tombait de fatigue.

Je suis bien heureuse d'être assise sur mon lit car les draps ont pu amortir la chute de ma mâchoire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Ma cousine et moi aimons frotter nos fronts l'un contre l'autre en signe d'affection. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le faire sur le... corps de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je sais que Dorothea aime taquiner ses camarades mais là son exultation connote toute la véracité de ses propos. Les yeux verts... Ce magnifique regard... Il prend de plus en plus de consistance dans mon esprit délabré.

\- C'était Ashe ?

\- Au moment de vous déposer dans votre chambre, vous vous êtes agrippée à lui. Je crois que vous aviez même déchiré sa chemise. De ce fait Hilda a eu très peur pour ses habits.

\- Hilda ? Attendez, qui était avec elle ? C'était bien Ashe n'est-ce pas ?

La perspective que ce soit le garçon pistache ne m'embarrasse pas tellement. Je pourrais toujours m'excuser pour dissiper le malentendu, lui promettre de rembourser ses vêtements... un jour. La chanteuse s'interrompt pour me dévisager, les yeux pétillant de gaieté.

\- Non ce n'était pas Ashe, c'était Claude.

Ma figure s'écrase entre mes mains. Moi, me pelotonner contre le délégué des Cerfs, contre ce scélérat qui a souhaité vérifier si j'étais capable de déceler le poison dans ma boisson. Je nous imagine, mon bras autour de ses épaules, mon corps lové contre le sien et...

Je sens la température augmenter dans mes joues. Par tous les esprits de ce monde... Vraiment, la vie se fiche bien de moi par moment.

Dorothea passe sa main dans mes cheveux visqueux.

\- Que diriez-vous de prendre un bain avec moi ?

\- Volontiers.

Je me lève en titubant sans prendre conscience du silence qui s'est installé. Dorothea m'examine en retenant à grande peine son sourire.

\- Je vous taquinais, mais si vous êtes partante moi aussi. Nous pouvons même aller chercher Petra, elle doit avoir terminé sa corvée.

Je hoche la tête et inspire longuement. Il faut vraiment que je me retape aujourd'hui, car demain n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Les trois Maisons partent pour la plaine de Gronder.

La bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion aura lieu après-demain.

Je dois être au mieux de mes capacités.

/

Tout en réglant les attaches de mes gants, j'admire l'étendue verdoyante qui s'offre à nous. Il y a nombre d'endroits où se cacher et quantité de chemins pour avancer. C'est un champ de bataille où il faut adapter sa tactique. Malgré les quelques collines environnantes, aucune ne nous rappelle les paysages orographiques entourant le Monastère. Seule une falaise délimite le terrain au nord, couvrant de son ombre un cours d'eau et un pont. Là-bas, nous pouvons apercevoir les Lions de saphir qui commencent à s'organiser. Le ciel a déblayé les nuages, inondant la plaine de lumière. Pas certaine que ce soit l'idéal, je redoute le reflet sur des armes en fer. Je lèche mon doigt et le dresse vers l'infinité bleuté. L'esprit du Vent est légèrement dirigé vers l'est, mais il est presque imperceptible. Au moins ça ne devrait pas gêner nos tirs à l'arc. Et c'est dans cette direction que nous retrouvons les Cerfs d'or.

Je m'étire en ressassant les règles établies par l'archevêque. Interdiction d'éliminer son adversaire, et aucun blessé grave ne doit être déploré sinon ce sera l'exclusion définitive. Je pense qu'affronter des étudiants et non des ennemis devrait me permettre d'éviter tout dérapage. Cet assaut ne doit pas se transformer en bain de sang, loin de là. Nous possédons tous des armes en fer pour éviter les blessures trop profondes. De plus, certains sorts sont interdits. Ils n'ont pas à s'en faire, nous ne sommes plus en sucre. Nous nous sommes entraînés sans relâche et nous avons croisé le fer avec bon nombre d'adversaires qui convoitaient notre mort. De plus, des moines guérisseurs sont là pour s'occuper des unités hors-course.

Nous rejoignons tous Edelgard pour faire le point sur la stratégie à appliquer. Je prends le temps d'examiner mes compagnons. Nous avons rarement été aussi nombreux durant un affrontement, j'avoue que nous voir tous arborer notre équipement propre à notre classe donne son petit effet. Il manque Yuri, Constance et les autres loups. Les Abyssiens et eux étaient très occupés, peut-être avec une mission. Byleth est le seul professeur présent. Manuela, qui n'était pas totalement remise, a préféré se retirer de la bataille. Hanneman, en tant qu'éternel rival, en a fait autant. Tous les deux se tiennent en haut de la falaise, en compagnie de Rhea, Seteth et d'autres chevaliers de l'Ordre. L'infirmière m'a demandé si je voulais également renoncer à cette bataille en vue des derniers événements. J'ai refusé sa proposition, me sentant en pleine possession de toutes mes facultés. Ça m'agace de l'avouer, mais les soins naturels de la frisée ont été bigrement efficaces.

Hm ? C'est moi ou Caspar a l'air encore plus agité que d'habitude ? Il nous explique que la plaine de Gronder fait partie du territoire de sa famille, la Maison Bergliez, et qu'elle est la plus vaste de Fódlan. C'est là que sont produits les grains qui nourrissent la totalité de l'Empire.

\- C'est l'endroit idéal pour une grande bataille, ajoute Hubert de sa voix doucereuse. Quel est votre plan, Dame Edelgard ?

\- Je sais que le prudence est une grande ?, mais pour cette bataille il nous faut employer une attaque frontale pour nous emparer de la ? centrale.

La « _baliste _» ? Les regards se tournent fugacement vers la colline. Oh je vois, il s'agit de cette catapulte. La princesse impériale poursuit :

\- Elle pourrait jouer en notre faveur et être déterminante pour la suite des opérations. Dites-nous Hubert, quelle stratégie devrait être mis en place ensuite d'après vous ?

Je ne suis plus vraiment surprise que la déléguée accorde une oreille attentive à l'esprit aiguisé du fils Vestra. Seulement, Edelgard ne se cache pas de prendre la décision finale, et même si cela va à l'encontre de la stratégie proposée par le toutou maléfique. Cette fois, il suggère des tactiques plutôt élaborées qui nous permettraient de mener deux fronts en même temps. Élargir nos lignes et les sécuriser serait bénéfique à une prise fulgurante de la baliste. Pendant qu'Edelgard évalue la pertinence de ce plan, Hubert se tourne vers nous en souriant sournoisement.

\- Si nous perdons en dépit de notre puissance supérieure, ce sera votre faute.

\- Que de paroles désobligeantes, rouspète Ferdinand en rejetant les mèches de son front. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de prendre le contrôle de la baliste, laissez-moi m'en occuper.

\- Allons, vous ne ferez qu'aggraver la situation et gêner Dame Edelgard, rétorque Hubert calmement.

D'autres étudiants sont volontaires pour cette tâche délicate. Je reconnais parmi eux des fils de noble qui passent leurs journées à vouloir impressionner Edelgard. Tss, ils sont pitoyables. A l'inverse, certains élèves paraissent très réticents pour effectuer cette mission. C'est le cas de Bernadetta qui a déjà tourné le dos à la colline centrale. Elle balbutie qu'elle va se barricader dans le fort et nous encourager depuis les remparts. Ses propres paroles la font sursauter :

\- Attendez, il y a un fort pas vrai ?

\- Certainement, répond Linhardt d'un air blasé. Derrière les lignes ennemis.

\- QUOOOOOI ?!

\- Bernadetta, interpelle Edelgard d'une voix portante.

De concert, notre attention converge vers la future impératrice. Elle s'avance vers la petite archère.

\- Je voudrais que vous preniez le contrôle de la baliste.

\- QUOOOOOOI ?! hurle de nouveau la concernée en frôlant la crise cardiaque. Mais... mais... Nadette ne peut pas...

\- Si, vous pouvez, certifie la déléguée des Aigles d'une voix convaincante. Vous êtes rapide et agile, et vous ne serez pas seule. Trois cavaliers vous accompagneront, et Ferdinand vous protégera des attaques ?.

«_ Septentrionales_ » ? Je jette un regard interrogateur à ma cousine mais elle paraît aussi perdue que moi. Dorothea nous souffle que cela désigne le nord et donc les Lions. Ah mais oui, je l'avais appris, il faut croire que ma mémoire est loin d'être infaillible. Malgré le développement d'Edelgard, la fille Varley paraît de plus en plus terrifiée. Elle essaye de prouver que des étudiants sont plus agiles et rapides qu'elle, en sous-entendant nous autres brigilènes. La déléguée objecte, et lui apprend qu'il nous faut des forces de frappe puissantes pour les deux assauts suggérés par Hubert. Petra et moi en feront partie.

\- Mais... mais..., baragouine Bernadetta au bord des larmes.

\- Vous êtes une archère compétente et surtout votre technique est redoutable lorsque vous êtes... angoissée. Vous êtes la candidate parfaite pour ce rôle. Si la Maison des Aigles de jais unit ses forces, nous ne perdrons pas.

L'union... Je considère mes camarades. On ne peut pas dire que c'est l'union qui nous représente. Pour avoir fréquenté les Lions de saphir pendant une lune, j'ai pu noter la différence affective entre les deux maisons. Dans la classe de Dimitri, certains étudiants sont des amis d'enfance, l'entente est très forte entre eux tous. Alors que chez les Aigles, la noblesse est d'autant plus marquée. Beaucoup essayent de s'arracher les égards d'Edelgard, alias la future impératrice adrestienne. C'est sûr, à côté de ça quelques élèves se sont rapprochés entre eux. Je pense évidemment à Caspar et Linhardt, même si eux sont avantagés puisqu'ils se connaissaient avant leur arrivée au Monastère. Il y a également Dorothea, Petra et... moi, j'ose espérer. Quelques noyaux forts, mais pas d'union solide entre toute la classe.

Bernadetta finit par accepter, la mort dans l'âme. La déléguée répartit les groupes, illustrant verbalement nos objectifs. Enfin, elle agite les couleurs de notre Maison.

\- La bataille va bientôt commencer, déclare-t-elle en haussant la voix. Nous planterons le drapeau de l'Aigle de jais dans la plaine Gronder. Notre victoire devra être écrasante, peu importe le prix !

A ces mots, nous brandissons nos armes, galvanisés par la perspective de gagner. Pour se faire, il faut battre le plus d'adversaires possibles. Vaincre les Lions, vaincre les Cerfs. Les busines entonnent l'hymne propre à cette bataille annuelle. Et l'étendard se lève.

Aigle et Lion.

J'en ai des frissons sous mes gants. C'est un symbole chargé d'histoire, à n'en pas douter. Et la voix d'Edelgard qui s'élève, submergée par l'assurance et la détermination.

\- A l'attaque !

/

J'encoche une flèche en même temps que Monica et vise les pattes des deux canassons.

\- Je suis navrée, je ne suis pas très adroite, fait-elle jovialement.

Et nous tirons. Les pointes se fichent juste devant leurs sabots, ce qui les effraye et les fait se cambrer. « _Pas très adroite_ » ? Cela faut deux fois que nous effectuons cette manœuvre à une distance considérable et ses tir sont d'une précision prodigieuse. La première fois, j'ai placé ça sur le dos de la chance étant donné qu'elle garantissait son incompétence. Sauf que là, je ne peux plus lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Monica doit souffrir du même complexe d'infériorité que Bernadetta. Cette dernière se démène comme elle peut pour gagner la colline centrale le plus rapidement possible. Comme prévu, trois cavaliers l'escortent. Je me concentre de nouveau sur les canassons ennemis. Lorenz et Leonie essayent de reprendre la route vers la baliste. L'étudiante aux cheveux sanguins et moi bandons nos bras et effectuons pour la troisième fois un tir qui sert à repousser l'avancée des Cerfs vers la colline. Nouvelle réussite.

\- Génial, Bernadetta est arrivée à la baliste ! se réjouit Caspar en sautillant sur place.

\- Youhou ! exulte Monica.

\- Les Aigles ont saisi l'avantage, je conclue, nous pouvons continuer.

Le fils Bergliez, la nouvelle et moi sommes assignés à l'avant-garde côté Cerfs, tandis que Ferdinand, Petra et Dorothea essayent de repousser la ligne ennemie des Lions. Je ne les distingue déjà plus, ils doivent progresser rapidement à cause d'un Ferdinand trop fougueux. De notre côté, Caspar tente aussi de gagner du terrain à un rythme soutenu, et s'approche dangereusement d'une barricade en bois.

\- Allons dégommer du Cerf !

\- Il vaut mieux rester en groupement, je souligne.

Je n'en reviens pas de me montrer aussi... prudente. Je crois que la quête dans la région de Duscur a considérablement marqué ma réflexion. Cependant, la fièvre du fils Bergliez paraît indomptable, même son escouade peine à le suivre. Il n'est plus qu'à trois mètres de l'obstacle lorsqu'un archer se redresse et le cible. Il le repère et esquive de justesse son tir.

\- Tu vas voir ! fulmine-t-il.

Il se rue sur lui pour lui refaire le portrait tandis que je m'élance à sa suite pour lui porter assistance. Un archer isolé ? Ça me paraît inconcevable ! Et tout à coup

une grande portion de la barricade se retrouve pulvérisée.

Raphael. Ses gantelets élevés devant lui, il nous accueille avec son immuable sourire. Et derrière lui... Oh non. Je congédie mon arc en le rengainant dans mon dos, et cours à vive allure vers Caspar. Mais il est trop tard. Flayn, qui s'était cachée derrière la corpulence de Raphael, se redresse et déjà la magie scintille hors de ses petites mains. Une bourrasque s'élève dans les alentours, prenant au dépourvu mon camarade.

\- Vent ! s'écrit-elle.

La rafale percute le corps du fils Bergliez qui se retrouve projeté en arrière. Il geint de douleur, mais refuse de s'avouer vaincu. Ses pieds dérapent et ils s'aident de ses gantelets pour recouvrer une forme d'équilibre. Seulement, ce n'est pas terminé. Flayn est rapide, elle va frapper une seconde fois. J'arrive enfin à la hauteur de Caspar, saisis son ceinturon et hurle à mon escouade :

\- Tirez !

Heureusement pour nous les archers de Seiros, que j'ai recrutés il y a quelques jours, s'étaient déjà mis en position. J'entraîne l'Aigle avec moi vers le sol, m'allongeant sur lui. Une volée de flèches s'abattent alors sur nos adversaires, interrompant ainsi le sort de Flayn. Étant collée à lui, je discerne le grincement de dents du fils Bergliez. Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Son esprit combatif l'empêche de gémir de douleur mais je vois bien qu'il a dégusté. C'était pourtant un sort des plus standards, la magie de Flayn doit être surpuissante. Je l'ai sous-estimée... Je jette un regard dans la direction de nos ennemis et m'aperçois que c'est Raphael qui a encaissé le plus gros de l'assaut de mon escouade. D'ici, je peux entendre son râle. Toute la barricade en bois est détruite à présent et je ne distingue la sœur de Seteth nulle part. Si, elle est là ! La grand blond l'a protégée, elle n'a subi aucun dommage ! Et voilà qu'elle est en train de fournir des soins à son acolyte blessé.

Mince, nous sommes mal, il faut rétablir la situation à notre avantage. Tandis que je fouille Caspar à la recherche d'une potion, je m'époumone :

\- Monica !

Il faut absolument ressouder notre trio ! Je me décale pour avoir un visuel sur sa position. Elle est aux prises avec Leonie qui galope sur son cheval. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que la rouquine avait changé de trajectoire ! Elle fonde droit sur l'étudiante de ma Maison, la lance au clair. Alors que je crois qu'elle va être en mauvaise posture, Monica exploite la souplesse hallucinante de son corps pour esquiver le coup, tourner sur elle-même et agripper le bras de Leonie. Elle la tire vers elle, la faisant chuter de son canasson et lui assène un violent coup d'épée qui la fait voler à des mètres de là.

\- Et une de moins ! déclare-t-elle gaiement.

La rouquine des Cerfs gigote mais ne parvient plus à se lever. Monica l'a vaincue en un seul coup ? Mon attention se détourne d'elle lorsque je parviens enfin à dénicher la potion. Super ! Déjà j'entends des pas s'orienter dans notre direction. Vite, plus vite ! J'ouvre la bouche de Caspar et lui fait ingurgiter d'une traite le liquide guérissant. Il tousse, ouvre subitement ses yeux bleu cérulé et se jette sur moi.

\- Attention !

Nous roulons sur le côté, évitant de peu le coup de massue de Raphael. Le géant s'est remis de ses blessures, foutus soins de Flayn ! Cette dernière n'est visible nulle part, sûrement a-t-elle battu en retraite pour économiser sa magie blanche. Il faut dire que les prêtres sont des unités indispensables dans tous types d'affrontement. Nous avons à peine le temps de nous redresser que des flèches pleuvent sur nous. Nous les esquivons, concentrés comme jamais. Une, deux trois. Donc trois archers, je présume. Je zieute Raphael qui semble vouloir en découdre avec nous.

\- Vous êtes plus fort que Raphael ? je murmure.

\- Et comment ! répond Caspar en tapant ses gantelets l'un contre l'autre.

\- Bien.

Le petit Aigle se rue sur son ami. Trente centimètres les séparent, mais je sens que c'est la détermination de mon camarade qui est la plus forte. J'inspire et expire. Finis de jouer. J'analyse les trois flèches plantées dans le sol. Si je suis leur trajectoire... Ces buissons là-bas. Ils sont étendues, mais je ne pense pas me tromper. Je fais basculer mon arc d'un mouvement de hanche, attrape une flèche et mon coup part derechef. Au cri que j'entends, je sais que j'ai fait mouche.

\- Et de un, je murmure pour moi-même.

Mon bras s'active, s'arme et je tire sans entendre sur une autre parcelle broussailleuse. Nouvelle plainte.

\- Et de deux.

Le troisième archer sort de sa cachette. Se mouvoir ne sert à rien, je ne vais pas te rater à cette distance. Je bande mon arme, et lâche l'encoche. Alors que je suis certaine de le toucher, une flèche vient percuter la mienne pour la dévier. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Claude.

Il sort des fourrées, et il n'est pas seul. Flayn est là et Lysithea aussi. Mon sang se glace lorsque je percute enfin. Il n'y a que des Cerfs de ce côté, aucun Lions. Ces derniers doivent être ailleurs, probablement au nord-ouest, là où se trouvent Ferdinand, Petra et Dorothea. Je recule, impressionnée par toutes ces unités qui avancent vers nous. Le bruit singulier d'un cheval qui galope me met définitivement en alerte générale. C'est Lorenz, qui s'est élancé dans notre direction également.

Je comprends alors. Les Cerfs n'ont jamais eu l'intention de s'emparer de la baliste. Ce n'était qu'une manœuvre pour faire croire à mon groupe que nous pouvions progresser sans crainte. En s'apercevant que les Lions ne venaient pas de leur côté, ils ont décidé d'amasser toute leur force de frappe vers le sud-est. Et donc vers nous. Avancer en restant groupés, préserver leurs soigneurs en les plaçant à proximité d'unités défensives. Et surtout prendre en étau les Aigles. Mes dents s'entrechoquent entre elles. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a pu ficeler un plan aussi ingénieux. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu sourire mais pas là.

\- Claude..., je grommelle.

Au même moment, Monica abat son épée sur Raphael qui se retrouve définitivement hors compétition. Caspar, essoufflé la dévisage sans comprendre.

\- Il était pour moi !

Là encore, quelle puissance insoupçonnée provenant de la nouvelle. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'ébaudir. J'accours jusqu'à eux, attrape leurs poignets et beugle :

\- Caspar, Monica, retraite !

Ils s'aperçoivent enfin de ce qui s'apprête à fonder sur eux. Flayn a joint ses mains et une lueur rougeâtre est en train de flamber de plus en plus fort autour de ses doigts. Elle n'est pas là seule dans cette position. Des mages de Seiros qui représentent son escouade se concentrent et s'apprêtent à déverser sur nous un sort des plus redoutables. D'une même âme, mes coéquipiers et moi faisons volte-face vers notre base. Il nous faut réorganiser une ligne solide ! Si Caspar paraît aussi préoccupé que moi, Monica affiche toujours son sourire insouciant. Par tous les esprits, c'est quoi son problème ?!

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous enfuir, déclare Lysithea. Lunaire Λ !

Et alors que je pense que nous sommes hors de sa portée, la nouvelle trébuche et s'écroule dans l'herbe. Il est trop tard pour l'aider à se relever, une lune opaque apparaît au dessus d'elle et se transforme en un trou obscure d'où se déverse de la magie noire.

\- Il faut l'aider ! s'égosille Caspar.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, cours !

Je le pousse en avant et nous reprenons notre course. J'aperçois Hubert ! Nous n'avons fait que quelques mètres à peine lorsque nous recevons dans notre dos la salve de Flayn et de ses moines. Des boules embrasées s'abattent sur nous. Je percute le sol en même temps que Caspar et me roule en boule pour recevoir le moins de dégâts possibles. Lorsque la déflagration est passée, je coule un regard vers mon camarade. Déjà blessé par son duel avec Raphael, voilà qu'il est inconscient. Zut ! Je pousse sur mes jambes et mes bras défectueux mais à peine suis-je debout que je m'écroule de nouveau. Ouch... Saleté de sorts, ils me causent toujours beaucoup trop de dommages !

Malgré l'adrénaline qui fait retentir un tambour dans ma boîte crânienne, je crois percevoir des bruits de pas. Bouge Akkira, il faut que tu bouges ! Je rampe vers notre camp mais même ça c'est compliqué. Et alors que les lettres de la défaite commencent à s'imprimer derrière mes paupières, je sens un regain d'énergie m'envahir. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Linhardt ! Maintenant que je suis à sa porté, son remède magique a pu m'atteindre ! Je roule sur moi-même, évite une flèche et en décoche une pour mettre enfin à terre le troisième archer. Je ne vais pas m'avouer vaincue ! Je bondis sur mes jambes encore fragiles et me rue vers Hubert, Edelgard et le fils Hevring. Le toutou maléfique couvre mes arrières. Hors d'haleine, je me jette contre le petit rempart qui protège notre déléguée et me retourne pour être face à nos adversaires.

\- Edelgard..., je siffle difficilement. Les Cerfs sont sur nous.

\- Je vois. Les Lions essayent de nous encercler par le nord. Nous ne devons pas les laisser passer nos dernières barricades !

Les Lions ? Je crois en apercevoir certains sur la colline centrale. Où est Bernadetta ? Je m'ébroue, reste concentrée Akkira. Je reprends mon souffle et enserre la poignée de mon arc. Oui, nous ne perdrons pas. Linhardt s'active pour soigner un cavalier, Hubert lance tous les maléfices qu'il connaît pour repousser les Cerfs. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour défendre sa maîtresse. En tout cas cela semble marcher car nos ennemis dorés n'avancent plus.

J'en suis à cette constatation lorsque cède une partie de notre barricade à droite. Je reconnais sans mal le chef de maison. Hors de question de le laisser passer. Je bande tout en m'avançant dans sa direction. Claude m'imite et nos tirs s'entrechoquent. Ni une ni deux, j'attrape un nouveau tube, le place dans le viseur et le coup part. Là encore, il singe mes mouvements à la différence qu'une étrange lueur vient tapisser son corps. Un sceau ? Non, c'est...

Un emblème.

Pour les avoir étudiés en cours, je le reconnais. L'emblème majeur de Riegan. Sa flèche déchiquette la mienne et vient entailler mon bras droit. Je geins de douleur, les dents serrées et vacille. Non, je ne veux pas perdre ! Pas à l'arc ! Je papillonne des paupières pour chasser la sueur, examinant son visage concentré. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot... Je glisse mes doigts dans mon carquois et...

Plus de flèche. Je n'ai plus aucune flèche.

Mon instinct permute de stratégie. Claude est à portée de mon épée qui est restée inactive depuis le début. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'encocher à nouveau. Les doigts de mon bras valide empoigne le pommeau et déjà je torpille sur moi-même pour me donner de l'élan. Et alors que je crois pouvoir lui asséner un coup violent, un tintement me fait réaliser qu'il est parvenu à bloquer mon attaque. Quoi ?

Une hache. Depuis quand il en manie une ? Il est un peu déstabilisé à cause de l'impact mais aussi parce qu'il ignorait que j'étais ambidextre. Alors que je me remets de mes émotions, un sourire surélève ses lèvres. Il se racle la gorge pour recouvrer sa respiration et chuchote :

\- Je me répète mais vous êtes impressionnante. Malheureusement pour vous...

Des bottes apparaissent derrière lui. Non, pas que des bottes. Un corps tout entier. Lysithea. Elle s'est servie de sa petite taille pour se cacher derrière son chef de maison. De la sueur froide congèle mon dos. Oh non pas elle ! Elle fronce les sourcils et baragouine :

\- Claude, sachez que je n'approuve pas cette stratégie qui m'humilie. Mais soit !

Un essaim noir s'extrait de ses doigts et vient me boucher la vue.

J'essaie de me débattre mais c'est inutile, ma conscience se fait la malle.

Je...

J'ai perdu.

/

_La bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion. Edelgard et Dimitri._

_Je crois que les deux maisons furent un peu trop focalisées l'une sur l'autre. Le prince avait envoyé toutes ses troupes sur nous, et même si la future impératrice fut plus précautionneuse, son attention fut davantage portée sur les Lions. Personne ne s'attendait à ce résultat, notamment pour un affrontement placé sous le signe de l'histoire de l'Empire d'Adrestia et du Saint Royaume de Faerghus. Et pourtant c'est un message qui nous a été adressé ce jour-là. A tous. Au sein de l'Académie des officiers, il n'y a pas que deux maisons, mais trois._

_Craignez les Cerfs._

_Craignez les gagnants de la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Et une gueule de bois, une xD C'est plutôt surprenant venant d'Akkira si on connait son passé, faut croire qu'elle a perdu la main.

La bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion ! Je crois que c'est ma map préférée pre-ellipse :3 Pour la fic, ça nous a pris pas mal de temps avec LCDAH pour bien se partager la map. Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce combat, j'ai adoré faire le trio Akkira/Caspar/Monica. La rouquine dénote par rapport à ses camarades, et on sait pourquoi ! Et donc on a une victoire des Cerfs ! Surpris ? ;)

**Prochain chapitre : S'empourprer**

Prenez soin de vous, à bientôt !

Ciaossuuuuu !


	19. S'empourprer

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier** LCDAH** pour le soutien qu'elle m'apporte depuis le début de cette fic ! La passion mutuelle pour l'écriture est une véritable source de motivation. N'hésitez pas à lire sa fic qui se déroule en parallèle de la mienne.

Coucouuu les reviews, coucouuu les réponses :

**Mijo** : Hello Mijo ! Qu'est-ce qu'on bouffe pendant nos reviews xD Je me demande comment se porte ton clavier... *regarde le sien tout dégueulasse* Ouaaaais Akkira a trop picolé *pense à son propre état de la veille* Telle mère telle fille xD Aha, en vrai elle était tellement à l'ouest qu'elle a pu danser avec Luna sans que ça dégénère, rends-toi compte ! *moi même surprise* Ouais Akkira le chat... Ce ne sera pas la première et dernière fois que ce sera mentionné, tu as bien raison de prendre des notes dans ton fameux carnet xD Aaaaah ça... *n'ose pas regarder du côté des bains* Ouais totalement d'accord pour les Lions ! On sent qu'ils sont tous liés, leur cohésion est la plus belle. Mais oui ce délire avec Nadette x'D La pauvre, ils l'ont envoyé se faire charcuter ! Tu vas rire, Flayn je la trouve vraiment pas forte *espère ne pas se faire assommer par Zak * Mais quand je suis allée voir ses stats, j'ai vu que c'était un tank en magie 0_0 Du coup voilà, j'ai mis de côté mon avis sur ses capacités pour lui donner un peu plus d'importance xD Ouais Monica c'était franchement limite limite hein ! *la frappe* On t'aime pas ! Héhé bien joué pour tes pronostiques ;) Merci pour ton avis, contente que tu aies trouvé le combat immersif, ça me prend plus de temps que les passages au Monastère :3

**Katt** : C'est rigolo car à la base je devais faire toute la fin de la Taverne (jusqu'au moment où Akkira va se coucher en déchirant la chemise de Claude au passage) durant le précédent chapitre ! Mais vu qu'il était déjà long, et qu'en plus je savais qu'Akkira allait avoir un trou noir, ben j'ai coupé :3 Contente que tu n'aies pas trouvé l'ellipse étrange ! Bonne question ! Qu'en pense donc Claude ? Tu auras peut-être une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre... ;) Bwahaha personne ne peut blairer Monica, et c'est compréhensible xD Contente que tu apprécies un peu plus Caspar :D Moi-même je ne l'aimais pas durant ma première partie mais à présent JE L'A-DO-RE ! Par contre je l'ai toujours trouvé balèze héhé. Alors ce que tu soulignes à la fin me fait extrêmement plaisir. Déjà, oui, Akkira n'impressionne pas par sa puissance dans le chapitre précédent mais par sa lecture du champ de bataille. Elle a su prendre des décisions cohérentes même si bon, les Aigles ont quand même perdu. De plus, et tu as tout à fait raison, beaucoup de personnages la surpassent ! Ouiiii victoire des Cerfs, je savais que ça allait te faire plaisir :3 Merci tout plein !

**Zak** : Ah que coucou Bob ! Oh ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas sorti cette intro xD Et ouuuuui mwahaha, un beau trou noir en bonne et due forme xD C'est l'une des phrases les plus récurrentes des reviews "Pas de respect pour Manuela" xD Et pourtant je l'aime bien mais c'est si vrai ! Mais oui Ignore ça ressemble à Ignatz quelle horreur, c'est à cause de la majuscule ! "Je suis pressée de la voir avec Claude", pour l'occas je suis comme ton smiley D: Trop touchée pour ne serait-ce que fermer ma bouche. Je suis ravie de te faire apprécier ce pairing! *cherche le chat pour se moucher dans son derrière*. Effectivement, y a plus de "A" dans cet EDELGAAAARD *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil*. Héhé contente que tu la trouves classe, car elle est classe (Zak sort de ce corps !) Non mais en vrai j'aime la prestance qu'elle dégage du coup je suis très minutieuse avec ses apparitions et ses phrases de dialogue. Ah ouais je crois qu'elle s'est pris quelques gouttes de vomi sur le visage... Mon Dieu c'est dégueulasse cette histoire xD Tu m'as tuée avec Flayn, je te l'ai déjà dit x'D C'est exactement ça : j'ai mis de côté mon aversion pour ses capacités et j'ai tenté de respecter ses stats. RIP Raphael xD "MAUNIKAH" ahah j'en ris encore x'D Ouais si Flayn est un tank en magie, Lysithea c'est un TAAAAAANK. Bravo Linhardt x'D Merci pour les bonnes tranches de rire et pour cette review della famiglia :3

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit**

**S'empourprer**

On m'appelle.

Je crois reconnaître le timbre volcanique de Caspar. J'ouvre les paupières mais – ah ! - c'est si laborieux de se mettre en position assise. Mon ventre est encore gonflé à cause du banquet gargantuesque. C'était une idée des Cerfs d'or, la maison gagnante. Et qui dit « banquet », dit forcément « festoyer » et « buffet », des termes que j'ai appris la veille. Et il n'y a pas que mon estomac qui est rempli. Mes rétines le sont aussi. Voir les trois classes dans leur totalité en train de ripailler, voilà bien quelque chose qui n'arrive pas tous les jours. Et mes oreilles aussi, sont encore envahies par les rires et les exclamations joyeuses des étudiants. C'est sur, Edelgard et Dimitri étaient frustrés de ne pas avoir gagné. Cependant ils ont reconnu qu'il était malavisé de sous-estimer les stratégies de Claude et les aptitudes de sa maison. Les trois délégués sur la même longueur d'onde, je ne pensais pas cela possible. Pourtant la glace fut brisée hier, et tout le monde espéra une chose à la fin de la soirée : que cela soit le cas définitivement.

Ça tambourine de nouveau à ma porte.

\- Akkira, tu es là ? Lève-toi !

Oui, pas de doute permis, c'est bien Caspar.

\- J'arrive... ! je réponds mollement.

Je revêts difficilement mon uniforme, en ayant l'impression d'avoir prix dix kilos depuis la veille. Je chausse mes bottes mais ne prends pas la peine d'enfiler mes mitaines. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je suis à un cheveu de recevoir le fils Bergliez de plein fouet. Je rêve ou il a voulu dégommer l'entrée de ma chambre ?!

\- Tu es là !

\- Oui, comme vous voyez. Vous... Oh Petra, tu es là aussi.

Je ne peux réprimer mon sourire. Petra a les cheveux en bataille, ça se voit aussi qu'elle a eu du mal à se lever. En même temps il est très tôt, l'astre solaire ne s'est même pas encore réveillé. Et très tôt pour nous autres brigilènes c'est vraiment TRÈS TÔT pour l'ensemble des étudiants. J'arque un sourcil. Ma cousine n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, et Caspar non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

\- C'est Bernadetta.

Le fils Bergliez m'explique que la petite archère s'est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis notre retour de la plaine de Gronder. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le dit, je ne l'ai pas aperçue pendant le banquet. Elle est si effacée qu'on la remarque à peine. Caspar aussi l'a constaté il y a une demie heure, lorsqu'il est passé devant sa chambre pour se rendre au terrain d'entraînement. A ce qu'il paraît elle culpabilise pour notre défaite, elle se juge même comme étant la seule responsable. Je me mordille le pouce. Bernadetta n'a déjà pas énormément confiance en elle. Si elle souhaite encaisser ce fardeau seule, cela risque d'aggraver sa mésestime de soi.

\- Ferdinand est avec elle, ajoute-t-il. Enfin... il est plutôt devant sa porte. Elle refuse de nous ouvrir, du coup...

Il fait un signe dans notre direction et se gratte l'arrière de la tête. Petra et moi échangeons un regard. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avons énormément sympathisé avec Bernadetta. Enfin, je crois bien qu'elle n'approche jamais personne. Ma cousine a bien essayé d'engager la conversation, mais la fille Varley prenait systématiquement ses jambes à son cou au bout de quelques syllabes échangées. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'à plusieurs nous arriverons à la faire sortir de son enfermement. Je crois qu'il y a un proverbe fódlien qui dit « _l'union fait la force_ ». L'union... Principalement ce qui nous a manqué pendant la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion.

Tous les trois, nous descendons les escaliers, baignés par l'atmosphère si particulière de ce moment de la journée. Ce n'est plus tout à fait la nuit et ce n'est pas encore le jour. Le ciel indigo commence à s'adonner à l'orchidée pour lui soumettre de plus en plus d'espace. Je frissonne, il fait si froid à cette heure, j'aurais dû prendre une épaisseur supplémentaire. Nous arrivons à la hauteur de Ferdinand qui, comme à son habitude, a fière allure. Le rouquin s'éveille toujours dans ces eaux-là pour s'entraîner, toujours dans l'optique de surpasser Edelgard un jour.

\- Respirer profondément, voulez-vous ?

\- C'est... c'est plus facile à dire... qu'à faire ! baragouine la petite archère derrière sa porte.

Nous nous approchons mais le fils Aegir nous fait signe d'attendre, comme s'il avait la situation bien en main. Il reprend en l'incitant courtoisement à se confier, lui assurant qu'il ne demande qu'à résoudre ses problèmes. Comme elle ne répond rien, il enchaîne :

\- Notre défaite ne relève pas de votre faute. De plus, vous ne pouvez pas rester éternellement enfermée. Vous rendez-vous compte de tout ce que vous manquez ? N'éprouvez-vous pas le désir de dire adieu à cette existence que vous menez ? Si vous m'écoutez, un monde ? vous ouvrira ses portes. Vous verrez, la vie sociale d'un noble est...

\- Arr... arrêtez un peu avec vos histoires ! le coupe-t-elle. Ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Face à cette virulence inhabituelle, Ferdinand esquisse un mouvement de recul. Aucun de nous quatre ne nous attendions à cette réaction. Je grignote mon autre pouce. Le rouquin pensait bien faire, pour lui quand on naît noble on se doit d'être fière de son statut. Sûrement juge-t-il son propre comportement comme exemplaire et souhaiterait que ses semblables prônent les mêmes principes. C'est sûr, Ferdinand n'est pas une personne malveillante, loin de là. Je pense surtout qu'il s'est empêtré dans l'éducation qu'on lui a donnée, et qu'il catégorise involontairement tout le monde. Nobles d'un côté, roturiers de l'autre. Comme si c'était vraiment ça qui définissait ce que nous sommes. Je crois que je comprends en partie pourquoi Dorothea l'évite comme la peste.

Caspar tapote l'épaule du fils Aegir, l'air de dire « _On prend le relais _». Ce dernier semble un peu attristé de ne pas avoir su tirer Bernadetta de son enfermement et de sa culpabilité. Il finit par nous laisser et part en direction du terrain d'entraînement.

\- Écoute Bernadetta..., commence Caspar.

\- Hii ! Un autre ennemi ! Au secours ! A l'aiiiide !

\- Quoi ?! Un ennemi ?! Tiens bon !

Petra et moi n'avons pas le temps de lui signaler que nous sommes tous les trois « _l'ennemi_ » en question que le voilà en train de foncer vers l'entrée de la chambre. Je vais finir par croire que ça le démangeait de dégommer une porte...

CRAC

Et le pire c'est qu'il y parvient du premier coup. Nous entrons à sa suite et trouvons la petite archère tétanisée. Son effroi doit avoir atteint son paroxysme car plus aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche grande ouverte. Ma cousine s'agenouille à côté d'elle pendant que Caspar fouille inutilement le dortoir.

\- Elle est où cette crapule que je me la fasse ?!

\- Juste ici, je rétorque en le désignant.

\- Quoi ?!

Je me détourne en réprimant un sourire. J'ai encore du mal à assumer l'amusement qui me gagne lorsque je taquine celui que je détestais tant en arrivant à Garreg Mach. Petra passe sa main devant les yeux figés de Bernadetta puis la dépose sur son épaule. Cette fois la petite archère réagit vivement et s'écarte d'elle à coups de talon contre le parquet.

\- Hii ! Après... Ingrid c'est... c'est vous qui détruisez ma porte !

La dignité de Petra se fissure un peu et abaisse ses sourcils sur ses yeux colombin. Elle n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite contre la spécialiste des pégases. Ses genoux la conduisent de nouveau face à la fille Varley, mais cette fois elle la saisit par les biceps pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Vous avez perdu pendant la bataille. Moi aussi, Ingrid m'a vi... vaincue. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs.

Caspar se gratte l'arrière de la tête et ajoute :

\- C'est vrai. Les Cerfs m'auraient piégé si Akkira n'était pas intervenue. Je n'ai pas été assez... prudent, j'imagine.

Je contemple le bout de mes bottes avant de reconnaître :

\- Et je n'ai pas réussi à tenir la tête de Claude avec mon arme préférée.

Enfin... Je ne suis pas certaine que cela se prononce ainsi mais ils ont compris le message. Petra hoche la menton suite à nos déclarations et conclue :

\- Nous sommes les perdants, mais nous ne devons pas être les proies de nos défaites. Nous devons en faire un apprentissage et aller vers l'avant.

Les yeux ahuris de la jeune fille la contemplent avant de se détourner. Nous restons un instant silencieux avant que Caspar reprenne la parole vivement pour lui dire qu'elle devrait sortir un peu au lieu de ruminer entre quatre murs. Il lui certifie qu'elle se ferait un tas d'amis en un rien de temps.

\- Na... Nadette n'est pas comme vous..., balbutie la petite archère.

\- Tout le monde peut y arriver ! objecte Caspar en effectuant des gestes si larges qu'il renverse au passage des oursons en peluche. C'est facile de se faire des amis. Moi-même je suis parvenu à devenir ami avec un type avec lequel je venais de me battre. C'était un sacré combat, il avait une de ces droites ! Et le panorama était incroyable !

Il suspend son monologue, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, avant de reprendre toujours aussi énergiquement :

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que c'est grâce à ce paysage que nous nous sommes calmés. Ça va te faire du bien aussi, viens !

Sans même lui demander son avis il la soulève comme un sac et la dépose sur son épaule.

\- Mais vous faites quooooi ?! Re... remettez-moi par terre !

\- Calme-toi et laisse-toi faire ! Je t'emmène ! Venez vous aussi, fait-il à l'intention de ma cousine et moi, ça va vous plaire !

/

\- Et voilà, on y est ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de cette vue ? C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Venant de la part de ce rustre, je pensais qu'il allait nous amener à un tas de ruines insignifiantes. Cependant, je dois reconnaître que je l'ai mal jugé, encore une fois. Certes, les décombres sont bien présentes. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Quelque chose de plus fort nous subjugue tous.

Le ciel.

L'incertitude falsifie ses couleurs, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de nos yeux. L'indigo a définitivement laissé le champ libre à l'orchidée, qui a étendu ses bourgeons jusqu'à l'ambre spectrale. Pour parfaire le tout, les crêtes sont surplombées par des manteaux qui honorent différentes nuances. Certaines me renvoient au ventre des biches, ce doux rose nacré. Et enfin, un rideau sépia camoufle la délimitation du sommet des collines, fusionnant l'aube avec la terre.

\- Ça y est... Je... je suis morte ? souffle Bernadetta émue.

Avec un tel spectacle dans mon champ de vision, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme une folle. De la main, je désigne cette splendeur matinale.

\- Non, vous êtes aussi vivante que le ciel.

\- C'est merveilleux..., poursuit la petite archère fascinée.

\- Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais bien dit ! exulte Caspar.

Nous succombons encore quelques instants face à ce paysage unique, attendant inconsciemment l'aurore. Bernadetta finit par briser son inertie en se tournant vers Petra. Elle tapote ses doigts l'un contre l'autre et ne parvient pas à soutenir le regard de ma cousine. Elle déglutit, hésite, puis se lance :

\- Je... j'aimerais...

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais...devenir... amie avec... avec vous. Vous ne dites jamais de mé... de méchancetés.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, répond Petra tout sourire en s'inclinant la main sur le cœur.

Bernadetta semble aux anges. Transportée par la réaction positive de la brigilène, elle s'adresse ensuite à moi, ce qui me surprend un peu.

\- Je voudrais... hm... tirer à l'arc aussi bien que vous.

Je ne peux approuver cette remarque. Je secoue la tête ce qui la fait déchanter. Voyant qu'elle s'apprête à se refermer comme un coquillage de mon archipel, j'étaye ma pensée :

\- Vous êtes déjà très forte. Vous avez parvenu à prendre la baliste centrale avant les autres maisons. Peut-être que je peux vous apprendre des choses, mais je peux également apprendre de vous.

\- Bien parler Akkira ! se réjouit Caspar. Tu me donnes trop envie de m'entraîner ! Je vous laisse, à plus tard !

Il déguerpit en de grandes enjambées, malgré sa petite taille. J'observe encore le ciel, m'imprégnant de la disparité des couleurs étalées. A l'instar de ces nuances variées, les Aigles ne sont pas très unis aujourd'hui. Mais en considérant Bernadetta aujourd'hui, sa bravoure pour avoir combattu ses frayeurs en s'adressant à nous, je me dis que rien n'est perdu. Il nous reste plusieurs lunes à partager.

Et l'esprit du Feu embrase le ciel, l'aurore** empourpre **les autres nuances pour pouvoir les uniformiser.

Je tends ma main vers cet univers écarlate. Je déteste le rouge de toutes mes forces.

Et pourtant, là, pour la première fois, je crois que je l'aime.

/

_Les histoires contées par les anciens sont rarement plongées dans l'exactitude. Vérités altérées, chroniques amputées, mémoires violées, récits hyperboliques... Franchement, il ne manquait plus que ces aïeuls soient frappés par la hâblerie pour cumuler nombre de pêchés. _

_Avant les événements de cette lune de l'année 1180 du calendrier impérial, je n'ai jamais su percer la signification du « _Loup Rouge_ ». Pourquoi nommer ainsi ce cycle sélénite ? La légende raconte que les monstres sauvages se préparent pour l'hiver qui approche et se montrent plus actifs qu'à leurs habitudes. La robe hivernale des loups se teinte d'un rouge pourpre au moment où le soleil se couche, ce qui donne ce nom si particulier à la lune. A mon sens, cela relevait plus de la fable que d'une histoire véridique._

_Et pourtant..._

_Le pressentiment qui avait germé en moi avec les événements du Mausolée sacré commençait à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Seulement, un voile de quiétude fut jeté sur lui pendant la lune des Wyvernes, comme pour l'attendrir. La bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion, le banquet, les festivités... Tout cela nous avait détourné de la menace pourtant omniprésente. Et alors, les griffes du Loup Rouge jaillir pour déchirer le voile de quiétude, empourprant le village de Remire de sa teinte sanguine._

_/_

J'observe mes pouces. Je les ai tellement mordillés qu'ils ne possèdent presque plus de peau. Au prochain coup de dents, et c'est le sang que je vais enclencher.

Il faut dire que je ne me sens plus aussi apaisée qu'il y a quelques jours, lorsque une partie des Aigles et moi avons admiré la fusion de l'aube et de l'aurore. Il se trame quelque chose au village de Remire, là où j'ai passé une partie de mes années d'errance avant d'intégrer Garreg Mach. La nouvelle s'est rependue au sein du Monastère. Les villageois seraient en proie à une maladie des plus mystérieuses. Seteth a envoyé des chevaliers de l'Ordre pour vérifier l'authenticité de cette information, ils devraient être de retour bientôt. Shamir et Manuela font partie de l'expédition. La présence de l'infirmière étant indispensable pour cette mission, c'est donc Alois qui la remplace auprès des Aigles de jais. J'ai remarqué que Tomas, le bibliothécaire, s'était également absenté. Serait-ce aussi pour cette expédition des plus urgentes ?

Ouille, mince je me suis mordue sans faire attention ! Je presse mon pouce contre ma paume et accélère le pas dans le vestibule.

\- Je vois. Ainsi vous comptez séjourner ici quelques temps, Lord Arundel. Je suis surpris, il semble que vous n'ayez fait aucun don à l'Église depuis quelques années...

Lord Arundel ? Il s'agit du père de la frisée, non ? Il me semble que Dorothea l'a mentionné durant la soirée de la Taverne. Je dévale les escaliers et aperçois Dimitri et un homme un peu plus petit que lui. Le blond me remarque aussi et m'adresse un signe du menton que je lui renvoie. Le Lord tourne légèrement la tête dans ma direction et son désintérêt pour ma personne me liquide sur place. J'ai rarement croisé une personne aussi méprisante. Il m'ignore au bout d'une demie seconde pour répondre à son interlocuteur :

\- La situation financière de mon ? ne me l'a simplement pas permis. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma dévotion envers l'Église. Par ailleurs, Dimitri... Edelgard se trouve-t-elle en ce moment à l'Académie ?

Edelgard ? Pourquoi il... Mais oui, s'il est le père de Luna qui est la cousine de ma déléguée, cela signifie qu'il est l'oncle de cette dernière ! Avant que je sorte par la grande porte du vestibule, je l'entends poursuivre :

\- Cela me ferait plaisir de voir ma nièce, tout comme cela me réjouit de pouvoir discuter enfin avec mon neveu.

Son... neveu ? Attendez... Ça signifie qu'Edelgard et Dimitri possèdent un lien de parenté ?! Je suis tellement sidérée que je ne vois plus grand chose devant moi. Mon nez ne met pas longtemps avant de s'aplatir contre une armure en fer.

\- Oh pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu ! fait le garde en replaçant sa cervelière.

\- Ah euh... Non, c'est moi qui est... qui suis désolée.

Il hoche la tête en m'attribuant un sourire puis ses yeux se perdent ailleurs. Je suis leur direction et découvre Byleth qui s'engouffre dans le vestibule. Lui aussi va tomber sur l'étrange conversation entre ce Lord et le prince. Je descends les quelques marches qui me séparent du marché, zigzague entre les commerçants, les écuyers et les élèves présents pour regagner le pont-levis. Je reconnais Hilda qui est en train de négocier avec la marchande la plus obstinée de la foire, Anna je crois. La jeune fille aux couettes lui sort ses yeux de biche, mais cela ne semble pas émouvoir la commerçante.

Je passe sous la herse, mes jambes engloutissent le pont-levis pour rejoindre le champ. Et surtout l'arbre. Il faut que je prenne contact avec les esprits de la Nature pour tempérer toutes ces émotions qui me traversent. Mon anxiété inattendue envers un village pour lequel je n'ai jamais éprouvé une once de reconnaissance. Mais aussi... mais aussi Claude qui fredonne une chanson à Annette pendant le déjeuner. «_ Oh Annette, douce Annette_ » qu'il disait. Ça ne devrait pas m'interpeller, ni me regarder d'ailleurs. Petra est bien amie avec Ashe, Caspar avec Linhardt et Dimitri avec Dedue. Aucune de ces relations ne m'ont... Comment je pourrais qualifier ce ressenti ? Agacée ? Suis-je agacée ?

Mes pieds s'enflamment, je retire prestement mes bottes pour m'enquérir de la douceur de l'herbe fraîche. Je grimpe à l'arbre si hâtivement que je coince ma grosse natte dans une branche. Je grogne et défais le nœud d'un doigt expert avant de poursuivre mon ascension. Je me cale sur une branche maîtresse et expire tout l'air de mon corps. Voilà, c'est ça, calme-toi... Reprends tes esprits et fais le point.

Remire. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cette crainte alarmante envers le sort de ses villageois ? Et ce que je peux y mesurer l'étendue du changement qui s'est opéré en mois au cours de ces six dernières lunes ? Je pense, oui. Auparavant, j'ai quitté leur village sans un regard en arrière, ni un remerciement pour les auberges où j'ai élu domicile l'espace d'une poignée de nuits. Et pourtant tous les « bons moments » ressurgissent un à un depuis l'annonce de la maladie qui souille leur hameau. Ce tavernier qui m'a offert le couvert gratuitement. Cette dame qui a ramassé ma bourse que je venais d'égarer et qui me l'a rapportée au lieu de me voler, alors qu'un haillon recouvrait son corps. Ce petit garçon qui a voulu placé une fleur au creux de ma paume. Et cette fleur... Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fleur...

Cette empathie qui m'a manqué alors ressurgit avec une amplitude insoupçonnée. En fait, si je m'y attarde vraiment, ce sont toutes mes émotions retrouvées qui sont exagérées. N'étant plus habituée à les éprouver, elles sont plus envahissantes que jamais depuis que je les récupère peu à peu.

Je replis mon genoux et cale ma joue dessus. Ce qui est encore plus étrange c'est le rapport que j'ai aujourd'hui avec toutes ces émotions. Moi qui m'obligeais à rester une ombre indifférente, seulement portée par mes trois vices, voilà que je me complets dans cette situation. J'aime être enjouée lorsque j'aperçois Ashe et qu'on parle botanique, être tolérante avec ceux qui souffrent, être épanouie lorsque Petra frotte son front contre le mien. J'aime aussi ma curiosité. Je plisse le front. Par contre, je dois reconnaître que je ne me suis pas encore totalement familiarisée avec des émotions trop... perturbantes. La frayeur lorsque j'entends la voix doucereuse de Hubert, la tristesse lorsque j'entends les souffrances d'autrui ou quand je repense à mon peuple qui me manque atrocement, la compréhension lorsque Edelgard déblatère des propos qui font écho à mon histoire, la... perplexité quand Claude...

« _Douce Annette_ ».

Je m'ébroue. C'est futile Akkira, tellement futile.

\- Aaah, le doux chant des oiseaux... On croirait qu'ils ne chantent que pour me bercer !

Je me pince l'arête du nez. Par tous les esprits, il ne manquait plus que lui...

\- Claude, je voudrais réfléchir posément, alors partez.

\- Ah Akkira, est-ce vous qui êtes en train de ? ? Je ne vous avais pas vue, vous êtes montée si haut aujourd'hui.

Je me penche un peu pour l'apercevoir sans pour autant dérider mon front.

\- Je suis en train de « _feuler_ » ? C'est quoi ?

\- Ce que font les chats quand ils se sentent menacés, voyez-vous ?

Oh. Oh oui, je vois très bien Claude... Mon irritation grimpe un échelon supplémentaire. Je me déplace à quatre pattes sur la branche puis saute pour me retrouver juste en face lui. Il siffle ma performance... qui n'en est pas vraiment une, il exagère.

\- Quelle souplesse, vraiment, les félins devraient prendre exemple sur vous. Vous m'apprenez ?

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, je bougonne. Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

Oui... Je sais qu'il est en train de faire référence à la soirée de la Taverne, celle-là même où je me suis frottée contre lui sans en être consciente. Outré, il se désigne de la main.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour m'attirer votre colère ! Ah, regardez, je crois que vous avez laissé quelques poils.

Il fait mine d'épousseter son uniforme. Il se fiche vraiment de moi, il ne le portait même pas ce soir-là ! Excédée par son comportement, je soupire en basculant la tête et mes bras viennent claquer mes cuisses. Il rit en observant ma réaction puis s'approche d'un pas. Au même rythme je recule. Pour faire diversion, je déclare :

\- Je me demande ce que vous cherchez avec moi. Un coup de griffes ? Une morsure ? Un feule... un feulem...

\- Feulement, reprend-t-il.

\- Ou bien vous voulez que moi _aussi_ je sois aussi _douce_ qu'une biche ?

Son léger haussement de sourcils m'annonce que le «_ aussi_ » était de trop dans ma phrase et qu'il l'a repéré. Tout comme le terme « _douce _» qui représente le qualificatif qu'il a attribué à Annette. Bon sang, quelle idiote. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et fais mine d'être passionnée par la façade du Monastère à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Je n'ai pas le loisir de compter les briques qu'il affirme déjà :

\- Je vous préfère quand vous êtes vous-même. Alors...

Je m'arrête net, et il a tôt fait d'avaler les mètres qui nous séparent. Ses émeraudes parcourent les horizons vides avant de se reposer sur moi.

\- Alors griffez-moi. Ça ne me déplairait pas, je vous assure. Je crois que je me suis habitué à vos coups. Profitez-en, il n'y a personne qui nous observe.

Tout mon organisme esquisse un soubresaut mais mon visage reste figé dans une crispation impérissable. Il souffle fortement avant d'attraper mon menton pour que je libère ma lèvre.

\- Encore une blessure. Ça aussi je vais finir par les compter, vous savez ?

Et il y a deux parties en moi qui dégainent leurs rapières pour se livrer un duel sans merci. La première, une vétérane, est bourrée d'assurance et de vieilles idées forgées dans ma conscience. Elle est là pour repousser ce genre de remarques qui me déstabilisent. Elle est l'ombre qui se complet de son rôle. Et la deuxième duelliste est nouvelle dans le tournoi. Elle est plus timorée mais s'escrime tout de même à défendre ses origines. A l'inverse de son adversaire, elle accepte l'attention qu'il me porte. Et elle apprécie. Elle apprécie vraiment. Elle est l'ombre qui est attirée par la lumière.

J'en suis encore à me demander quel parti choisir lorsqu'il prend ses distances pour rejoindre le chêne.

\- Je vous envie, Petra et vous. Vous savez monter aux arbres avec une telle facilité. Là d'où je viens, ils ne poussent pas bien haut du coup je ne pense pas être un bon grimpeur. Vous me montrez ?

Ma respiration est encore bloquée entre mes côtes alors je réponds difficilement :

\- Non.

\- Ah ah ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bon, je vais essayer tout seul alors. Si je tombe, vous me rattraperez ?

Mes ongles se plantent dans ma paume. La première bretteuse porte une estocade ardente sur son adversaire, **empourprant** le sol de son sang. Alors je chemine jusqu'au tronc pour rejoindre Claude et assure en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

\- Je jure sur tous les esprits de la Nature que je ne vous aiderai pas. Pour vous punir pour le poison.

Il esquisse un petit sourire mais je devine à son expression qu'il ne doute pas de la certitude de mes propos. Il comprend que si je promets sur ce en quoi je crois le plus, c'est que je suis parfaitement sérieuse. Il relativise :

\- Très bien. Si je tombe ça ne devrait pas faire très mal... Enfin j'imagine.

Il retire ses bottes et sa cape dorée, retrousse ses manches et étire ses bras avant de se lancer. Dès le début de son ascension, je vois bien que s'est mal engagé. Je croise les bras et le regarde faire. Non, vous ne devriez pas mettre votre pied là.

\- Ah !

Ni cette main ici.

\- Gaaargh.. Je vais... y arriver !

Je secoue le visage. Au moins il est persistant. Après plusieurs minutes d'effort, il est parvenu à une certaine hauteur. Encore quelques centimètres et il pourra atteindre une des branches maîtresse du végétal. Je tourne la tête pour visualiser le Monastère. Bon, il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser, il faut que je rejoigne Ashe pour...

\- Mais comment faire pour... AAH !

CRAC

Ce son. Un rameau a dû lui rester entre les doigts. A son ombre que je discerne sur le sol je comprends qu'il tombe. Il va le heurter, probablement sur le dos. Il n'est pas très haut, il ne se fera pas mal. Et puis l'herbe est assez touffue, elle va amortir sa chute.

Mais c'était sans compter la persévérance de la deuxième escrimeuse qui se redresse en titubant et qui porte un assaut décisif sur son ennemi. En plein cœur.

Et la première bretteuse, la vétérane, s'écroule.

Et je m'élance,

les bras braqués devant moi, ouverts pour le recevoir. Son dos qui les percute survient avant même que je saisisse ce qui se passe. La pesanteur nous attire vers le sol alors je ploie un genou pour nous éviter l'effondrement. A peine nous sommes-nous stabilisés que mes lèvres se livrent :

\- Ça va ?!

Il ne répond rien, se contente de m'examiner en arborant une mine des plus abasourdies. Et il y a de quoi. J'ai juré. J'ai promis sur les esprits de la Nature, sur ceux qui viellent sur moi depuis que je suis née, que je ne l'aiderai pas. Et me voilà, à soutenir son corps pour lui éviter quelques dommages superflus. Mon bras gauche entoure ses cuisses tandis que le droit parcourt son dos dans toute sa largeur, mes doigts lui agrippant les cotes.

Et mon visage, penché au dessus du sien. L'ombre des feuillages se reflète sur sa peau basané, ne laissant un passage que pour l'une de ses prunelles. Qui me fixe. Ce vert si intense qui brille au soleil et qui ne se décroche plus du mien. Je visualise d'autres choses encore. Sa natte, nouée à la brigilène. Sa boucle d'oreille qui pend de son lobe gauche. Ses sourcils qui tressautent. Et alors que je réussis enfin à m'extraire de cette contemplation malvenue, que j'esquisse un mouvement de recul, il y a sa main qui s'active.

Elle se pose dans mon dos, me contraignant à rester et j'ignorais tant de choses jusqu'à présent. J'ignorais qu'un contact aussi basique pouvait colporter toutes sortes de significations. Qu'il pouvait échauffer mon dos.

Et qu'il pouvait** empourprer** mes joues.

Saleté de deuxième escrimeuse.

Ne vois-tu pas mes mains déshonorées par le sang ? Ne te souviens-tu pas de cette existence que j'ai menée, de mon inhumanité ? J'ai changé c'est vrai, et j'évoluerai sans doute encore, cependant je ne peux pas modifier le passé. Toutes ces vies que j'ai volées pour assouvir mon avarice, tous leurs proches que j'ai dû briser sans me soucier une seconde de leurs liens. Mes crimes me sautent à la gorge et m'écartent brutalement du corps de Claude.

Non... Non, nous n'appartenons pas au même monde.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, déconnectées de mon cerveau submergé. J'ignore s'il m'appelle, s'il prononce quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Je cours à en perdre haleine, bouscule ceux que je croise en m'excusant du bout des lèvres. J'essaye de réfléchir même si c'est une tâche des plus ardues. Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Où dois-je aller déjà ? Je croise Mercedes et fais le lien. Lions. Ashe. Oui, je devais retrouver le garçon pistache pour planter de nouvelles graines. Je me rue vers la serre, faisant une pause juste avant d'entrer pour récupérer un brin de lucidité. Lorsque je me sens enfin capable de communiquer avec des gens, je pénètre dans la véranda et me dirige vers Ashe et Dedue qui est également présent. Et alors que je cherche une phrase toute simple pour avoir l'air normal, le garçon pistache déclare en souriant aimablement :

\- Bonjour Akkira ! Si je peux me permettre, vous avez les joues aussi rouge que le loup de cette lune. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : S'empourprer, le rouge, ma couleur préférée. Mais c'est également la couleur qui représente l'Empire et donc les Aigles, la couleur du Loup de ce mois-ci et la couleur du sang. Enfin, s'empourprer peut également être synonyme de rougir. Je suis perfectionniste, je prends du temps à trouver un titre cohérent à chaque fois. Et je crois qu'à ce jour le titre de ce chapitre est celui dont je retire le plus de fierté pour cette fic.

C'est drôle parce qu'en relisant ce chapitre j'ai pu faire des parallèles avec ce que je suis en train de rédiger (le 28). Ca m'a émue.

Pour le prochain chapitre, nous allons nous plonger dans une atmosphère des plus... sanglantes avec le village de Remire...

**Prochain chapitre : S'inquiéter**

Portez-vous bien ! Ciaossuuuuu !


	20. S'inquiéter

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier **SwanHilde White** pour son follow et son favori ! :D Ca me touche énormément, être suivie me motive pour la suite ! Bienvenue dans cette folle aventure ! *danse autour de toi*

Passons ensuite aux réponses aux reviews héhé :

**Katt** : Salut ! Youhou, quelle victoire si tu t'attaches aux Aigles ! :D Moi-même je me suis attachée à eux en écrivant sur eux héhé. Tu as bien cerné la teneur de ce passage avec le ciel, contente que tu l'aies apprécié. Le dernier chapitre est assez psychologique, il retrace les émotions retrouvées d'Akkira comme tu l'as souligné. Ah ! Pour Edelgard je réserve bien des choses *souris dans sa barbe imaginaire*. Akkira le chat aha, tu verras ça va être un running gag dans la fic xD Je suis ravie si tu as apprécié la fin, c'est un passage que j'avais en tête depuis le tout début :3 Merci pour ta review !

**Mijojo** : *te fais coucou* Je crois que nos mains sont entraînées car je ne frôle plus du tout la tendinite à chaque fois :D *fière* Ouais je n'appréciais pas Caspar xD Ca a bien changé depuis ! *tapote la tête de l'un de ses maris dans le jeu* Ouais, pas de banquet snif :'( A la base le passage du poison Claude/Akkira devant se trouver durant le banquet mais au final avec LCDAH on a eu l'idée de la Taverne de l'Abysse placé avant la bataille :3 *grignote les restes du banquet* Tu m'as fait trop rire avec cette histoire de "briser la glace" et des "sept ans de malheur" xD Aha grâce à toi je comprends la référence Ferdinand/Bernadetta que tu as mentionnée xD Héhé bien joué pour les soutiens, je savais que tu les verrais :3 Oups un oubli pour les mots en gras xD Ooooh ! :0 *fière pour Anna* Je suis contente si tu aies apprécié la fin de chapitre avec Claude, mélange de psychologie et de romance :3 Merci beaucoup pour ta revieEeeeeEEeew !

**Zakky-chan** : T'as vu ça ressemble à Jackie chan xD *s'enfuis mais reviens rapidement* Pour Caspar, j'ai écrit un passage sur les nouvelles bases de leur relation justement, pas bien tu as oublié ! xD C'est dans le chapitre "Guérir" où Akkira lui dit "_Le temps guérira ça un jour_" en parlant de son animosité envers les Bergliez. Et elle s'est battue à ses côtés durant la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion. C'est pas encore la grande amitié, mais elle commence peu à peu à se défaire de ses anciennes rancœurs, d'ailleurs j'en parle dans le chapitre qui suit ;) Pauvre Bernadetta et Ferdinand xD Oui j'aime tous les Aigles à présent ! Héhé contente que tu aies apprécié le mode de pensée de Ferdinand :3 Ahaha pauvre Caspar xD Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur le passage du ciel, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à le décrire :3 Je mets tellement ma vie pour les passages en italique xD *sue des fesses* Bwahaha Arundel, rends-toi compte j'ai découvert ce que tu soulignes seulement cette semaine en regardant des théories sur lui, deux jours après avoir publié xD J'étais là en mode "Mais oui mais c'est bien sûr !" car en vrai j'ai retranscrit ce passage présent dans le jeu sans le comprendre xD Maintenant ça fait sens et je me suis dit "Ouuuups !". Dans un sens, ça peut être justifié par le fait que ce Arundel ne soit pas le même que dans le jeu. Mais "Ouuuups" quand même xD Hihi merci, ouais Akkira jalouse xD Tellement dur de lutter contre ses sentiments ! Ooooooh tous ces compliments à la fin, je décède ! * tombe à terre, la tartine entre les dents* Ca me touche beaucoup, ce passage comptait tellement pour moi :3 Merci pour ta review des familles !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

**S'inquiéter**

Je sursaute en entendant Leonie fermer son cahier.

\- C'est moi ou tu n'as pas écrit grand chose cette fois-ci ?

La rouquine me gratifie d'un sourire malgré ses propos directs. Je m'ébroue et me frotte le front en omettant, une fois de plus, que mes doigts sont plein d'encre. Super... Mes yeux ont tôt fait de parcourir les pages quasiment vides de mots. J'ai de la chance que Seteth n'ait rien remarqué...

\- Akkira !

J'ai parlé trop vite...

\- Je suis conscient que l'architecture de Garreg Mach soit fascinante mais je doute que cela requiert toute ton attention pendant ce séminaire.

Le commandant en second me toise de toute sa hauteur, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je pourrais presque trouver ses prunelles agréables à regarder s'il ne trimballait pas toujours cet air sévère. Par rapport aux faits qui m'incriminent, je ne peux lui donner tort. Il est vrai que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs pendant l'entièreté de son enseignement théorique spécialisé dans l'autorité. Il poursuit :

\- J'attends de toi une concentration plus exemplaire pour la suite du séminaire.

\- Je suis désolée, je marmonne entre mes dents en examinant la salle à moitié vide.

Peu d'étudiants sont présents, la plupart étant réquisitionnés pour des missions standards ou, à l'inverse, pour des quêtes exceptionnelles. Je ne sais si ce sont mes excuses inhabituelles qui l'ébranlent un peu ou autre chose, dans tous les cas c'est dépourvu de son ton professoral qu'il poursuit :

\- Je reste lucide sur la situation préoccupante que nous subissons tous depuis quelques lunes. Néanmoins il nous faut conserver une certaine forme de quiétude pour la prospérité du Monastère.

Je bats des paupières à toute vitesse. Je rêve ou je viens de comprendre tout ce qu'il vient de déblatérer ? C'est une première. En parlant de ses dires...Dois-je lui rappeler qu'il était près à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver sa sœur disparue pendant la lune de l'Arc ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se désigner comme étant un symbole d'impassibilité et de sang-froid. Je hoche simplement la tête pour pas le remettre en rogne et il s'en va de la salle de classe. Je range mes affaires et Leonie fait de même. Le séminaire n'est pas terminé, nous devons nous rendre au terrain d'entraînement pour une leçon de maniement de la lance. Tandis que nous franchissons la porte, la chasseuse des Cerfs d'or me glisse :

\- Tu sais, Seteth joue les hommes rigoureux mais en fait c'est quelqu'un d'assez accessible.

\- Accessible tu dis ? je répète en arquant un sourcil.

Je crois que j'apprécie cette fille mais pour le coup je suis extrêmement sceptique sur la justesse de ses affirmations.

\- Oui, rends-toi compte ! A chaque fois que je le croise, on parle de nos dernières prises à la pêche !

Je suis tellement déconcertée que je me prends un pilier de l'une des petites arches à la sortie de la salle. Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à faire attention, je vais finir par me casser le museau. Je me remets difficilement de mes émotions et nous nous hâtons à la suite du professeur du séminaire. Je soupire, le maniement de la lance ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je m'y suis inscrite pour le cours d'autorité, et finalement je n'ai rien écouté. Mes sens sont constamment tournés vers le village de Remire. Shamir, Manuela et les chevaliers envoyés sur place devraient revenir cet après-midi, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Nous passons devant la classe de Leonie. Les blasons jaunes de l'Alliance encadrent les portes. Si je suis aussi déconcentrée c'est aussi parce que... Je fronce les sourcils. Non, j'y penserai plus tard.

/

Le vent glacial tente de nous pousser hors du champ. Je serre la cape autour de moi, essayant vainement de me tenir éloignée de ces températures hiémales. C'est peine perdue, aux nuages gris qui s'accumulent au dessus des montagnes d'Oghma, on peut aisément deviner qu'il ne va pas tarder à neiger. C'est un spectacle qui m'étonne toujours d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'un tel temps n'existe pas à Brigid.

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Shamir qui n'a pas changé de style vestimentaire. Elle vient de Dagda, et pourtant elle est moins frileuse que moi. A l'époque où je sillonnais les forêts avec elle, elle me conseillait de faire de l'endurance au froid pour solidifier mon corps. Je l'ai écoutée mais je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec ces températures, préférant de loin les climats tropicaux ou plus secs. Cyril est à sa suite, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur ce petit, à part qu'il est dévoué à Rhea et qu'il vient d'Almyra. Après en avoir appris davantage sur Duscur, j'avoue avoir développé un certain attrait pour les autres contrées. Comme les étudiants étrangers ne sont pas très bien vus par pas mal d'élèves, je suis toujours extrêmement curieuse de connaître leurs vécus. Seulement Cyril a l'air assez inaccessible et très peu porté sur la culture de son continent. Il me semble que ce serait un sujet épineux dans son cas, vaut mieux m'abstenir pour le moment.

\- Bien, je crois que nous sommes assez proches, déclare Shamir en désignant la forêt du menton. Essayons d'atteindre les blasons sur les arbres au premier plan.

J'aperçois les cibles que Leonie et Petra ont placées précédemment pour s'entraîner. Le jeune garçon fronce les sourcils en les observant. Oh, il est vif d'esprit. Il a tout de suite compris que même si la forêt est à proximité de nous, le vent violent va être un élément des plus perturbateurs. Il tire une encoche de son carquois et arme son bras. La flèche part mais elle est largement déviée par une bourrasque, par conséquent elle finit sa trajectoire dans l'herbe.

\- Je peux faire mieux, certifie-t-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas, approuve Shamir.

Elle s'approche pour lui livrer l'une de ses célèbres astuces concises. Un drôle de sentiment me gagne en les observant. C'est le même qui m'étreint avec ferveur lorsque Petra et moi parlons de notre enfance. De la nostalgie. Shamir et Cyril, Shamir et Akkira. La mentor et ses élèves. J'ai l'impression de me revoir plus petite à essayer d'égaler l'habilité de Shamir. Ça m'énervait de ne pas être aussi douée qu'elle mais au final c'est cette persévérance qui m'a servie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je souris en brandissant une flèche. Avec la poupée de l'arc, je désigne un végétal très éloigné.

**\- Shamir, cet arbre là-bas.**

Elle analyse sa position avant de me rejoindre.

**\- J'ai perdu le compte avec le temps, nous en sommes à où ?**

**\- C'est le 126ème fois que je te défis. **

**\- Déjà ?**

Sur une même inspiration, nous bandons nos arcs, visons le ciel et calculons la marche à suivre dans nos têtes. Puis nous décalons nos angles de mire largement vers l'ouest, toujours parfaitement synchronisées. C'est de là que souffle le ponant, nos flèches vont devoir l'affronter avant de se laisser porter. Tout se joue dans notre allonge. Nous fusionnons mentalement avec nos armes et enfin nous décochons.

TAC ! TAC !

Nous avons toutes les deux atteint l'arbre visé. La flèche de Shamir est fichée au centre du blason tandis que la mienne est plus excentrée. Encore perdue.

**\- C'est ma 127ème défaite on dirait,** je commente.

**\- Ton esprit, ton corps et ta technique concordaient ensemble. C'est du bon travail.**

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous pourriez parler en fódlien ?

\- Ah oui, pardon Cyril, enchaîne l'ancienne Mercenaire. Nous avons l'habitude d'échanger en brigilien.

J'observe ma mentor, son air ferme et exténué. Elle vient de rentrer de mission et si j'ai voulu m'incruster dans leur séance d'entraînement, ce n'était pas pour me mesurer à elle. Il me tarde de la questionner. Elle désigne une nouvelle cible à son élève. Nous attendons qu'il s'éloigne de quelques pas avant que Shamir me dise de nouveau dans ma langue :

**\- Cette inquiétude est nouvelle chez toi. Qui te l'a enseignée ?**

**\- Remire.**

Elle se tourne vers moi, la défiance alternant ses traits. Durant les dernières lunes, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui retracer mes années d'errance après son départ. Et donc de mon passage dans ce village qui souffre tant en ce moment.

**\- Vraiment ? Alors que tu n'as pas exprimé la moindre reconnaissance envers eux ? Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais là, je suis juste surprise par ce changement soudain chez toi.**

Elle guette ma réaction. Je rassemble mes pensées éparses avant de les lui livrer :

**\- J'ai appris un tas de choses ici, même si certaines furent difficile à digérer. Je suis consciente de cette évolution et je ne me blâme plus pour ça. C'est parce que... Je ne sais pas... Les gens sont étranges, certains détiennent un pouvoir qui leur est propre et qui me chamboule. Je crois qu'en vérité, j'avais tellement peur d'eux car je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je serai amenée à les tuer. Je ne voulais créer aucun lien. Et pourtant ils ont...**

Mes lèvres tremblent, à cause de froid mais aussi parce que je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à me confier sur mes sentiments. Pour appuyer mon ressenti, je mime le geste en tendant mes bras devant moi.

**\- Leurs mains ont agrippé mon esprit étriqué pour l'agrandir et pour que j'observe ce monde autour de moi. Pas mon monde, mais le leur. Et je ne suis pas certaine de mériter cette attention qu'ils me portent parce qu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis.**

**\- Tout le monde cache une part plus sombre. Je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule à taire des secrets au sein de Garreg Mach et à placer un masque sur la vérité.**

Je hoche la tête lentement. Cyril tire dans la frondaison, manquant ainsi le blason. Une nuée de corbeaux prennent leur envol. Noir de jais. Je pense à ma classe dont certains prénoms figurent sur ma liste de personnes à abattre. Caspar ? Ai-je toujours envie de l'éliminer ?

Non. Clairement non. C'est sûr, je ne pourrais pas effacer une haine des Bergliez vieille de cinq ans qui fut burinée dans chacune de mes intentions. Elle m'a corrompue, a supprimé presque toutes mes émotions. Cependant, les lunes ont défilé et la phrase de Petra a fini par creuser un sentier jusqu'à mon cerveau noueux.

**« Nos parents et les siens étaient en conflit. Mais nous ne sommes pas eux. »**

Pour Hubert, quelque chose chez lui me pousse à me mettre en garde en permanence quand il est dans les parages. Je discerne encore son nom dans mon carnet, c'est plus fort que moi. Quant à Edelgard... Je repense à Dimitri et Dedue. Je murmure :

**\- Je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir accomplir ma vengeance. Je... je dois encore réfléchir mais... **

Sa main vient tapoter l'arrière de ma tête. Ce n'est pas sa frappe habituelle, c'est un geste beaucoup plus... affectueux.

**\- Alors peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de cercueil à préparer au final.**

J'arque un sourcil sans saisir avant de me rappeler l'une de ses mises en garde qui date d'il y a fort longtemps :

**« Il faut que tu saches que si tu empruntes la voie de le vengeance, il va te falloir préparer deux cercueils. Celui de ta victime, et le tien. »**

Je ferme les yeux et presse très fort mes paupières. Je me sens tellement perdue, j'ai l'impression de m'égarer entre mes anciennes aspirations et celles qui commencent à germer et que je ne parviens pas bien à définir. Pour me laisser le temps de réorganiser mes songes, je demande :

**\- Alors, comment ça se présente à Remire ?**

Ma mentor se frotte le front, puis soupire les mains sur les hanches.

**\- Plutôt mal à vrai dire.**

Elle m'explique que de nombreux érudits renommés et des magiciens accomplis faisaient partie du voyage en plus de Manuela et d'elle-même. Une flopée de suppositions furent relevées mais aucune certitude. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être en cause de l'étrange comportement des villageois ? Une maladie ? Un poison ? Un sort obscur ? A cette mention je sens une terreur vive se réveiller. La cicatrice sur mon sternum est là pour me rappeler la diversité des maléfices potentiels de ce monde.

**\- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? **je m'enquiers.

**\- Franchement ? Je ne sais pas. Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi. Le plus étrange, et on est tous d'accord sur ce fait, c'est que cette situation ne touche que Remire. Les villages voisins ont été épargnés. Et si...**

Elle se frotte le menton avant d'enchaîner :

**\- Et si quelqu'un tirait les ficelles derrière tout ça ?**

Je plisse le nez en essayant de recoller les morceaux clairsemés des derniers événements qui ont touché le Monastère. Je récapitule en comptant sur mes doigts :

**\- La rébellion de l'Église occidentale, l'attaque du Mausolée sacré, l'enlèvement de Flayn, le Chevalier Macabre, l'Empereur des Flammes et maintenant ça... Tu crois que tout est lié ?**

**\- A ce stade on ne peut que spéculer malheureusement...**

L'esprit du Vent fléchit et part déblayer d'autres champs. Avant de s'éclipser, il a rameuté un lot supplémentaire en cumulonimbus. Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer au juste ? J'ai l'impression que cette affaire nous échappe un peu plus chaque jour. Elle glisse inlassablement entre nos doigts, tels des grains de sable trop fins. Je contemple un instant l'ancienne Mercenaire, surprise qu'elle s'investisse autant dans cette mission qu'on lui a confiée. Elle aussi a changé, surtout depuis...

**\- Dis Shamir, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les questions mais pourquoi as-tu rejoint l'Ordre de Seiros ?**

Elle replace des petites mèches derrière son oreille pour mieux me sonder.

**\- Tu es de plus en plus bavarde, je me trompe ?**

**\- Hm... Non tu as sans doute raison. Un garçon n'arrête pas de me faire parler alors...**

Je hausse les épaules, ne souhaitant pas tourner mes pensées dans cette direction. Alors que Cyril commence à améliorer ses tirs, elle me fait signe de la suivre à travers champs, l'arc en main. Elle a dû repérer une proie. J'en suis à me persuader qu'elle va éluder ma question lorsqu'elle reprend la parole. Elle m'informe alors qu'elle a été recueillie par Rhea. Du coup elle est devenue chevalier pour rembourser sa dette. Finalement, le travail n'est pas si différent qu'avant lorsqu'elle était Mercenaire. Elle mène une mission à bien et est rémunéré pour ça. Et puis même si Shamir n'est pas croyante, Rhea a accepté de l'intégrer à l'Ordre de Seiros. Je suis un peu stupéfaite par ce détail. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à cerner l'archevêque.

Ma mentor effectue un autre signal avec ses doigts. Pour l'avoir vu faire des tonnes de fois je sais ce qu'il signifie. La proie se tient à notre portée. Nous marchons doucement, les genoux et le dos pliés. Mes yeux sondent les hautes herbes avant de s'élever vers...

L'arbre.

Shamir nous guide vers lui sans être consciente de sa signification. Je me mords rudement la lèvre inférieure, rouvrant les plaies que je me suis déjà faites récemment. Fichue coïncidence, pourquoi... Pourquoi tout me ramène à _ça_ ? Même les esprits de la Nature s'y mettent. Ils auraient pu se détourner de moi pour avoir juré sur eux pour ensuite briser cette promesse quelques minutes après seulement. C'est comme si... Comme s'ils cautionnaient la raison pour laquelle je les avais trompés. Et _lui._.. Son nom figurait aussi sur ma liste. Y est-il encore inscrit ?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

Mon attention maladroite se stabilise sur le dos de Shamir. Et si je lui demandais ? Par tous les esprits, j'ai l'impression de ne pas vivre ce moment, de ne tout simplement pas être là. Mais il faut que je sache, ça mettrait fin à une partie de mes inquiétudes. Tout à coup elle se met à bander son arc et c'est à ce moment que je finis par me décider :

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais pour ton compagnon ?**

Tac... Oh mince, je crois que ma question l'a tellement prise au dépourvu qu'elle en a loupé sa cible. De mémoire je ne l'ai jamais vue rater son coup. Elle se tourne vers moi et...

Oui, pas de doute, c'est bien la première que son stoïcisme est à ce point ébranlé.

/

_J'ai rêvé plusieurs fois du Loup Rouge pendant cette lune sans me douter une seule seconde que l'un de ces carnivores puisse venir me voir._

_Constance._

_Il me semble que je revenais du village en contrebas du Monastère lorsqu'elle me trouva. Elle souhaitait converser avec moi autour d'une tasse de thé fumante. Même si je ne raffole pas de ces breuvages raffinés, je n'ai pas décliné sa proposition. Je savais qu'elle voulait s'entretenir du passé commun de nos deux familles et je lui ai attribué aussitôt la bravoure comme l'une de ses qualités. _

_Nous partîmes alors en direction de la cour arborée où les étudiants pouvaient se distraire et papoter autour d'un goûter. Et c'est en passant par le vestibule que nous tombâmes sur Byleth et Jeralt. Le chevalier informait son fils qu'ils devaient partir immédiatement. La situation de Remire s'était dégradée et, selon ses sources, les villageois étaient entrain de s'entretuer. Tu t'en doutes, à l'entente de cette phrase mon inquiétude gravit les échelons à une vitesse ahurissante. Je me suis ruée sur eux en leur demandant de m'emmener avec eux. Cette supplique m'étonna plus qu'eux. Mon aide fut bien accueillie, Jeralt accepta, nous enjoignant de le suivre pour préparer deux carrioles. Oui, je dis bien «_ nous_ » car la pauvre Constance fut impliquée malgré elle. Même si elle parut un peu désorientée, elle ne se défila pas. Jeralt ne concéda que cinq minutes à son fils pour réunir d'autres étudiants._

_Et alors les deux convois se mirent en route vers un bain écarlate..._

_/_

Nous sommes quinze. Seulement quinze pour gérer tout un village qui est en train de s'entretuer. Celui que l'on nomme le « _Briseur de lames _» est réputé pour ses prouesses techniques mais aussi pour son aplomb. S'il a décidé de partir aussi promptement, c'est que la situation de Remire doit être des plus catastrophiques. Il nous a répartis dans les deux carrioles. Dans la sienne nous retrouvons Dimitri, Mercedes, Sylvain, Luna et Byleth. Par chance, le professeur a trouvé quelques uns de ses élèves aux abords de l'étang. Dans la mienne y figurent trois soldats de l'Église, Constance et quatre Cerfs : Hilda, Lorenz, Marianne et Claude. Ils se tenaient près des écuries et ont entendu le remue-ménage que Constance et moi faisions en chargeant les carrioles. En parlant d'équipement, nous avons dû nous fournir à la hâte auprès du responsable d'armurerie en dépensant l'argent de la bourse de Jeralt. Il ne transportait pas énormément d'écus avec lui, de ce fait nos armes ne sont pas de la meilleure qualité. Et nous n'arborons même pas les tenues propres à nos classes.

Je tape du pied répétitivement, à la fois pour me réchauffer mais aussi pour juguler mon angoisse. Les villageois sont donc en train de se massacrer les uns les autres... Bon sang, pourquoi cela a-t-il dégénéré ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui en est la cause ? Je revois le tavernier, la dame qui m'a rendu ma bourse, le petit garçon qui a niché une fleur au creux de mes paumes. Cette fleur... Ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle. C'était...

Ma fleur.

Celle qui m'a été attribuée quand j'étais toute petite. Celle qui est censée me définir alors que je n'ai jamais compris en quoi elle me caractérisait. Malgré tout c'est quand même la mienne. Ce ne fut qu'un hasard et pourtant c'est celle-là que ce garçon déposa dans ma paume. Cette fleur c'est...

\- Et voilà, vous savez tout ce que nous avons appris pour le moment, déclare l'un des soldats.

\- Quelle ? ! Les nobles ont le devoir de protéger la populace ! s'exclame Lorenz. Je jure sur l'honneur des Gloucester que je les sauverai tous !

J'ai toujours cru que ce grand dadais ambitionnait une certaine forme de notoriété pour s'élever au sein de l'Alliance de Leicester. Je n'aurais jamais songé qu'il puisse volontiers mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver « _la populace_ » comme il dit.

\- Peut-être... peut-être que s'ils y perdent la vie, c'est que c'est la volonté de la Déesse..., marmonne Marianne la tête baissée.

\- Ne dites pas ça ! s'insurge Constance qui est installée en face d'elle.

La louve se comporte normalement aujourd'hui. Il fait gris, en définitive je crois bien que ses changements psychologiques s'ajustent au niveau du temps.

\- Moi je ne préférerais ne pas m'en mêler mais... nous ne pouvons pas abandonner ces pauvres gens à leur sort, n'est-ce pas ? souligne Hilda la mine soucieuse. Vous en pensez quoi Claude ?

\- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, répond le concerné gravement. Une fois de plus, c'est le peuple qui saigne le premier. Et c'est le cas dans quasiment toutes les pages de notre Histoire. Il nous faut absolument sauver ces personnes de ce malheur qui les frappe.

Nous adhérons tous à ses paroles, même Lorenz. Maintenant que Claude est là, assis face à moi qui plus est, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ma discussion avec Shamir. Elle m'a éclairée un peu plus sur ce... sur ce que je ressens, disons, j'ai l'impression d'y voir un peu mieux. Je perçois la présence du délégué comme si elle piétinait celles des autres. Ça n'a rien de doux, ça me tord même carrément les boyaux. J'ai la déconcertante impression que ça me rend faible et que mes principes s'envolent peu à peu. Je l'évite depuis l'épisode de l'arbre, mettant ainsi fin à ses cours de fódlien. Et pourtant j'en redemande. Je...

« _Douce Annette _».

Je me mords le coin de la bouche et baisse la tête sur mes cuisses. J'aimerais qu'il ne prononce plus jamais ces mots. J'agrippe mon front. C'est ahurissant. De tous les changements qui se sont déclenchés chez moi, c'est celui-ci le plus frénétique. Mes émotions sont décuplées, comme cette... jalousie, que me disait Shamir. J'en ignorais presque sa signification avant qu'elle ne me l'explique vaguement. Parfois, mon agitation interne est telle qu'elle étouffe ma raison, et je crois que c'est ça qui m'épouvante le plus. Je relève la tête vers Claude. Et dire que c'est lui qui a provoqué toute cette pagaille dans ma cervelle. Il capte mon regard et se met à me dévisager comme je le fais. Aucun sourire, il faut dire que la situation ne s'y prête pas. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un flagorneur ou s'il est sincère.

\- Vous avez mal au ventre, Akkira ? me glisse Hilda.

Tout juste, mes entrailles sont tellement entrelacées qu'elles pourraient servir de nœuds marins sur une embarcation. Néanmoins, hors de question de lui répondre ça.

\- Non tout va bien.

\- C'est vrai que vous exhibez un air des plus préoccupés, ajoute Constance. Si je ne m'abuse, cela semblait être le cas avant même que nous partions pour cette mission.

Je hoche précautionneusement la tête en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour ensuite répondre :

\- En fait, je suis déjà venue dans la village de Remire. Durant la lune du Grand Arbre, Shamir Nevrand, qui est une amitié d'enfant de ma tante, m'a un jour envoyé un papier pour me prévenir que ma cousine était à Garreg Mach. J'ai donc traver... traversé les territoires de l'Empire et je suis allée au... à Remire. Je ne suis restée là qu'une journée et une nuit mais ils ont aidé moi alors...

Mes épaules s'affaissent et la jeune fille aux couettes vient déposer sa main réconfortante dessus. Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges pour coller avec la version que j'ai déblatéré à Rhea en arrivant au Monastère. Et puis j'ai stationné bien plus longtemps au village. En revanche je leur ai servi la vérité sur la fin de mon discours. Les habitants de Remire m'ont bel et bien aidée, plus que nécessaire qui plus est. J'intercepte le regard de Claude qui est toujours arrimé à mon visage. A son front plissé, je devine qu'il ne me croit pas. Que mes propos ne coïncident pas avec ce qu'il a déjà conjecturé sur moi.

Dans un sens ça m'arrange. Je me dis que nous sommes tous les deux sur le même pied d'égalité.

Nous ne nous faisons pas confiance.

/

\- A MORT ! A MOOOORT !

\- Sagittae !

Le main de Constance se met à briller intensément puis la luminosité converge vers ses phalanges. Des lucioles phosphorescentes en sortent et se précipitent sur le villageois qui s'écroule dans les ruines d'une maison. La louve a un mouvement de recul :

\- Oh, je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort. La magie est dure à canaliser.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas il est juste évanoui, la rassure Claude.

J'inspire, expire, inspire, expire pour tranquilliser mon corps mais les cendres sont de redoutables antagonistes pour ma gorge. Elles volent tout autour et attestent des vestiges de Remire à jamais disparus. Toutes les maisons sont en feu, certaines ont déjà été emportées par les flammes. Les résidus boisés agressent le sol et se mélangent à la neige et à la fange. Des cultures, les plantations... Tout brûle violemment. Et partout, par tous les esprits, partout les hurlements déchaînés des villageois font vibrer nos cages thoraciques. Des individus courent dans tous les sens.

\- C'est un véritable cauchemar, souffle Claude douloureusement. C'est quasiment impossible de distinguer les villageois qui ont perdu l'esprit de ceux pris de panique.

\- Si nous n'intervenons pas rapidement les choses ne feront qu'empirer, surenchérit Hilda la main contre la poitrine. Regardez là-bas !

Elle désigne un habitant qui bloque toute une famille entre les ruines. Même d'ici, alors que la cacophonie est assourdissante, nous pouvons discerner les braillements des enfants.

\- Cette labeur est pour moi ! déclare Lorenz.

Déjà les sabots de son canasson retentissent contre le sol contaminé. Cendres, neige, boue. Mais pas que. Il y a aussi ce rouge partout où se posent mes prunelles. Le sang des villageois défunts a garni copieusement le sol. Ça me retourne l'estomac, de savoir qu'il a appartenu à des individus que j'ai côtoyés

et que je n'ai même pas pu remercier.

\- Akkira.

Une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule tremblotante. Deux émeraudes furieux me tirent hors de cette observation macabre.

\- Nous devons sécuriser cette place, reprend le délégué. Vous connaissez Remire mieux que nous. Je n'y suis venu qu'une seul fois, vous seriez un meilleur guide que moi pour la suite.

Je saisis alors que c'est cette situation qui le révolte. Et il y a de quoi. Je me claque les joues, les noircissant de suie. Ça me rassure qu'il soit là. Je sens encore mon cœur affolé corrompre mes côtes mais je dois garder mon sang-froid. J'acquiesce et nous nous dispersons. Claude dégaine une épée et Hilda sa hache pour frapper avec le plat de leurs armes. On sent qu'ils ont l'habitude de faire équipe ensemble. Lorenz fait de même avec sa lance, et Constance fait de son mieux pour doser la puissance de ses sorts. Quant à moi, j'imite le délégué et la jeune fille aux couettes en utilisant le côté inoffensif de mon épée.

Nous nous occupons de toute cette zone tandis que les Lions naviguent à l'opposé de nous. Byleth, Jeralt, Marianne et les trois soldats de l'Église sillonnent le centre-ville. Le chevalier de l'Ordre a préféré que la fille Edmund reste avec eux pour que nous puissions tous restés à portée de ses Remèdes.

\- GYAAA HA HAAA !

Un vieil homme titube en dehors de sa cahute, hachette en main. Vu son âge il ne devrait pas se déplacer très rapidem...

Sa hachette déchire l'air infecté. Je bascule mon buste en arrière, le tranchant frôlant mon nez. Puis je tourne sur moi-même et ploie mon corps pour étendre l'une de mes jambes qui fauche les siennes. Il tombe, s'égosillant comme un fou furieux. Je m'approche, la gorge sèche. Oh... Oh par tous les esprits... Des veines hideuses serpentent sur son visage et ses yeux sont révulsés. Mais qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à ces villageois innocents ? D'ailleurs, qui est le fautif de toute cette ignominie ? Ça ne peut pas être une simple maladie. Quelqu'un est forcément derrière tout ça...

C'est inhumain. Tout bonnement inhumain...

Je l'assomme, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

/

\- Par ici !

Je désigne un escalier au bout de l'allée. C'est essoufflés à cause de l'anxiété et de la fumée que nous gravissons les quelques marches délabrées. Plus nous avançons, plus la quantité de sang versé est importante. Nous arrivons trop tard... A chaque fois cette pensée me traverse et plante une aiguille dans ma conscience. Je me sens tellement injuste envers ces gens. Car j'aurais dû les remercier tant qu'il en était encore temps. Je...

Je me fige en même temps que mon cœur.

La dame, celle qui m'a rendue ma bourse au lieu de la prendre pour elle, elle est là. Juste là.

Mais...

\- TUUUUEEER GAAH !

Mais ce n'est plus elle. Elle a l'air encore plus démente que les autres. Elle porte toujours les mêmes haillons que dans mon souvenir, à la différence que ces derniers sont éventrés. Tout son buste est à découvert. Mon épée tinte contre des cailloux dissimulés sous la neige et ma main se plaque contre ma bouche pour étouffer la clameur qui souhaite se répandre sur les décombres alentours. Les larmes profitent de l'emprisonnement de mon cri pour investir mes yeux. Par tous les esprits... Elle se rue dans ma direction, son poignard près à me perforer le cœur. C'est trop, je ne peux plus bouger...

\- A terre !

Quelqu'un se jette sur moi et m'entraîne dans la neige boueuse. Je m'égratigne le menton et les coudes et sens un poids contre mon dos. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Hilda qui désarme la femme et qui l'assomme. La pression contre mon dos disparaît et des bras me retournent vivement. Claude. Il scrute mon expression effarée avant de me soulever par les aisselles pour me remettre debout.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je baisse les yeux et aperçois le poignard qui a failli mettre fin à mes jours. Cette vision m'ébranle. Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Akkira ? Je me sépare du délégué doré et saisis l'arme. Je contemple un instant sa lame avant de la placer contre mon biceps

et de trancher.

\- Que faites-vous ! s'écrit Constance.

Hilda et elle s'agitent autour de moi pour me reprendre le poignard des mains. Je les laisse faire, concentrée que je suis sur ma blessure volontaire. L'estafilade n'est pas trop profonde, toutefois elle pique sévèrement. Une rivière sanguine imprègne le haut de mon uniforme. La douleur me permet de recouvrer une certaine forme de flegme.

Je plisse le nez. Ne sois pas si hypocrite, Akkira. Des gens, tu en as tués par centaines. Les proches de tes victimes doivent encore pleurer leurs trépas. Ce sera ton fardeau jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer aussi branlante. Pas maintenant. Si tu n'as pas pu remercier les habitants de Remire par le passé, et bien tu le feras aujourd'hui en leur sauvant la vie. Mes coéquipiers me dévisagent, je leur fais signe que tout va bien. Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter, il y a déjà assez à faire ici.

\- Il me semble apercevoir de singuliers individus par là-bas ! s'exclame tout à coup Lorenz.

Nous suivons son regard et nous nous hissons sur des ruines. Et au même instant, nous comprenons. Nous comprenons que derrière des sourires, une bienveillance et des conseils peuvent se cacher un être abominable. Il était absent depuis quelques temps, mais jamais, jamais je ne l'ai soupçonné. La voix de Hilda se fait chevrotante :

\- Mais c'est...

\- Tomas..., conclue Claude.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : S'inquiéter ! Cette fois, l'inquiétude est palpable tout le long du chapitre, c'est davantage un ressenti qu'un mot que j'ai répété durant le chapitre. Akkira est à l'ouest, elle s'inquiète de ce qu'elle ressent vis à vis de Claude, et surtout elle s'inquiète du sort des habitants de Remire. Comme d'habitude, j'adore la faire interagir avec Shamir. D'ailleurs leur dialogue est assez important, je vais reprendre certaines phrases plus tard ;).

Le passage de Remire était assez éprouvant à écrire. Je me suis dit "Ca y est, on arrive dans la phase plus sombre du jeu..."

**Prochain chapitre : Se méfier **

Prenez soin de vous ! Ciaossuuuuu !


	21. Se méfier

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Commençons avec la traditionnelle review des reviews !

**Katt** : Salut ! Ah ça oui ça m'avait laissée bouche bée aussi cette conversation xD Sacré Seteth... Héhé je te remercie pour Shamir, j'aime tellement écrire les passages avec Akkira ! Car Akkira n'est jamais aussi elle-même qu'avec sa mentor qui connait quasiment toute sa vie ! Ouais, Akkira fait le point sur ce qu'elle ressent comme tu le soulignes. Elle évolue graduellement ! Merci pour ta review ! :D

**Mijojo** : *te fais coucou avec les mains et les pieds* C'est tellement pas évident ! Ouais ahaha elle est jamais très certaine cette cocotte xD Tu m'as fait trop rire ! Mais oui Akkira en perpétuel apprentissage, même pour des trucs bateaux xD Aaaaaah Almyra :3 Distribution de cookies, chouette ! *prends celui d'Akkira car de toute façon elle aime pas le sucré hormis les fruits * Scrontch scrontch scrontch ! Ouais nan Akkira tue pas l'un de mes maris ça m'arrangerait grandement xD Tu vois tout, t'es trop fort ! Pour Felix tu as eu ta réponse du coup héhé :3 yeaaaah best papy ever xD *lui adresse une médaille olympique* LCDAH m'avait fait trop rire en disant que "Claude bondit telle une gazelle pour sauver Akkira" xD ! merci pour tous tes compliments Mijo, ça me fait trop plaisir ! :3

**Zakky-chan** : Restons sur Zakky-chan alors ! :3 *fière de sa trouvaille* Ah mais oui c'est bizarre ! Peut-être que Seteth tutoie By' parce qu'elle est prof ? Ah merde regarde j'ai mis "elle" au lieu de "il" xD Tellement habituée à jouer la fille. Aaaah quelqu'un qui aime bien Leonie ! Tu es la bienvenue :3 (je sais pas où mais tu es la bienvenue xD) J'AIME SHAMIR BON SANG ! Fallait que ça sorte. Je suis ravie si tu as adoré ce passage, et j'avoue j'ai intentionnellement mis Cyril de côté, fallait qu'elles parlent entre Mercenaires xD *pousse Cyril encore plus loin* héhé ça me fait tellement plaisir ce que tu soulignes sur l'évolution d'Akkira ! Ca prend du temps mais oui elle s'ouvre de plus en plus :3 yeah come on Constance ! :D Oh je suis comblée si tu dis que tu ne verras plus jamais la map de la même façon ! J'aime provoquer ce genre de ressenti :3 Akkira a tué des gens, comme tu le dis ce sera son fardeau à porter. Merci pour tes compliments, tes impressions touuuuussa quoi :3 ça me va droit au coeur !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt**

**Se méfier**

Nous nous agenouillons tous les cinq contre le moulin qui délimite la sortie du village. L'incendie ne semble pas s'être propagé jusqu'ici du coup la minoterie et les taillis sont intacts. Si nous nous penchons à un angle bien particulier nous pouvons apercevoir les dos de Tomas et de ses trois acolytes. Ce sont donc eux les responsables de ces atrocités... Mes yeux furibonds transpercent les omoplates du bibliothécaire. Vil et perfide menteur. Lorenz, qui a laissé son canasson plus loin pour éviter de se faire repérer, se manifeste :

\- Qu'attendons-nous ? Ce scélérat est juste là !

\- Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, rétorque Claude l'attention rivée sur Tomas.

Je suis positionnée juste derrière lui. Je regrette de ne pas avoir un meilleur aperçu de son expression. Le bibliothécaire et lui conversaient fréquemment. Le vieil homme lui fournissait même des livres introuvables qui n'étaient pas admis par Seteth. Ce lien qui s'était tissé entre eux s'est dissous à coups de trahison. Comment se sent-il en ce moment ? Un tintement métallique fait sursauter Hilda qui est agrippée à mon dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Jeralt et le professeur Byleth, l'éclaire Claude. Allons-y !

Nous bondissons tous pour franchir les fourrées et pointons nos armes vers nos adversaires. En face de nous je repère le père et son fils en train de mettre à terre les acolytes de Tomas. Leur coordination est impressionnante, les lames fielleuses font jaillir le sang et mettent fin à la vie des trois malfaiteurs. Le délégué des Cerfs d'or arme son bras, la flèche prête à trouer la peau du bibliothécaire.

\- Rendez-vous, déclare-t-il durement. Vous êtes cernés.

Une embuscade, voilà ce que Claude cherchait à provoquer. Le vieil homme se tourne vers nous et lui adresse son habituel sourire affable.

\- Oh bonjour Claude. Tu tombes bien, j'ai justement un livre qui devait t'intéresser...

\- Arrêtez ça Tomas, vous savez que ça ne prendra plus.

Tout à coup, le visage du bibliothécaire permute de l'amabilité à la duplicité puis tombe dans la sournoiserie. Ses traits s'altèrent et c'est toute sa physionomie qui se chamboule. Ses cheveux châtains s'allongent, deviennent filasses et blancs. Il les rejette en arrière, révélant ainsi un front proéminent et couvert de veines apparentes. Par tous les esprits... Et ce n'est pas le plus effrayant. Je ne ressens qu'un effarement sans fin lorsque mes prunelles croisent les siennes. Elles sont plongés dans un abîme des plus obscurs.

\- Je ne suis pas Tomas, reprend-t-il mesquinement. Je suis Solon, le sauveur du peuple.

Nous sommes tous là à le détailler, figés dans l'horreur. Même Jeralt et Byleth n'esquissent plus le moindre geste. Un ricanement sinistre se faufile de la bouche asséchée du traître.

\- Qu'avez-vous ? La surprise vous cloue-t-elle le bec ? Mon déguisement vous a si aisément dupés. C'était si facile de tous vous tromper, n'est-ce pas Claude ?

Le concerné n'objecte rien. Seule sa crispation sur la poignée de son arc le trahit. Le vieil homme continue :

\- Je me suis infiltré à Garreg Mach pour prendre le sang de la jeune Flayn. Ce sang nous permettra de nous rapprocher un peu plus de notre objectif. Vous n'avez été que des jouets pour moi. Et en parlant de jouer...

\- Amusons-nous un peu.

Cette voix sortit d'outre-tombe nous fait tous frissonner. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des ondes maléfiques se déploient au loin, dans la zone où doivent se situer les Lions. D'ici je crois discerner plusieurs silhouettes mais une seule retient mon attention. Un cavalier vêtu intégralement de noir et qui exhibe une tête de mort à la place de son visage. Hilda marmonne :

\- Le Chevalier Macabre...

C'est donc lui ? Et derrière ce masque... ce serait donc Jeritza ? Une puissance incommensurable l'entoure. Mon instinct me souffle de ne jamais me frotter à un tel adversaire. Je le savais fort, mais pas à ce point... Visiblement, ce n'est pas le même qui guide Byleth. La colère transparaît sur son visage. Il dégaine l'Épée du Créateur et enjambe vivement les ruines et les décombres pour le rejoindre.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! s'époumone Constance.

La clameur de la Louve nous surprend tous. Elle quitte notre groupe pour prendre la suite du professeur des Lions de saphir. Claude souffle :

\- Le Chevalier Macabre... Donc lui aussi un allié de Tomas... ou Solon, quel que soit son nom.

Un hennissement nous saisit et nous intime de nous concentrer. Le cheval de Jeralt paraît aussi survolté que son maître. Ce dernier fait aller sa lance au dessus de lui avant de la diriger vers l'ignoble traite.

\- Nous avons sauvé autant de villageois que possible. Maintenant réglons-lui son compte !

Son assurance n'affecte nullement notre ennemi. Son sourire s'élargit encore et j'ai l'impression que les ténèbres viennent me lécher les pieds. Non... Non ce n'est pas qu'une impression !

\- En dessous ! je m'écris.

\- Banshee θ ! annonce le scélérat.

Je bondis en arrière alors que des bras tentaculaires s'escriment à m'entraîner dans leur noyau délétère. J'en coupe quelques uns avec mon épée puis sautille encore pour me retrouver hors de leur portée. Un coup d'oeil vers Claude m'annonce qu'il est aussi parvenu à se défaire de ce sort. Pareil pour Hilda et Jeralt.

\- Aaah miséricorde !

Par contre ce n'est pas le cas du fils Gloucester. Les mains diaboliques l'emprisonnent et entravent tous ses membres. Hilda peste en tapant du pied et commence à faire tourner sa lourde hache au dessus de sa tête.

\- Raaah vous alors ! Vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! s'offusque-t-elle.

Je détaille ses gestes. Que compte-t-elle faire ? Ce n'est pas une hachette, elle ne peut pas... Et le coup part à une vitesse folle et surprend Tomas. La section transversale lui lacère le bras. Cette fille ne paie pas de mine mais elle possède une force prodigieuse !

\- Beau travail Hilda ! la félicite Claude en tirant une encoche de son carquois.

C'est vrai, c'était un lancer parfait. Malheureusement le sortilège qui draine les capacités de Lorenz ne s'est pas volatilisé. Je permute d'armes et prends mon arc. Je suis déjà prête à décocher lorsque j'annonce :

\- Je m'occupe de Lorenz.

\- Bien, répond simplement le délégué.

Le tir part et la pointe se fiche dans l'un des bras tentaculaires. Celui-ci libère alors la jambe du fils Gloucester. Il me considère, pas totalement rassuré. Qu'il ne s'en fasse pas, je ne suis jamais aussi précise que lorsque je manie mon arme fétiche. Je me décale pour sortir un peu du champ de bataille et m'escrime à envoyer plusieurs flèches d'affilée.

TAC ! TAC ! TAC !

Lorenz commence à gigoter.

\- Comment ai-je pu..., fulmine-t-il.

\- Ne bougez pas.

Je m'approche et continue dans cette voie-là. Derrière moi j'entends que l'affrontement contre Solon fait des étincelles. Cependant ma concentration doit persister ici et non là-bas. Je dois leur faire confiance. Faire confiance en Jeralt et en sa réputation, en Hilda et en sa puissance insoupçonnée, en Claude et en son esprit réactif. Je tire déjà mes dernières flèches, mon carquois n'était pas très rempli de base. Heureusement ce sera suffisant, les tentacules ne parviennent plus à suivre le rythme. Je voltige vers le fils Gloucester et le tire vers moi. Aussitôt le sort se désagrège, n'étant plus alimenté par une victime. Puis je recule prestement et l'allonge au sol. Les dégâts sont assez importants mais pas mortels. Il remue du coup je l'enjoins de rester en place.

Le bruit d'un corps qui chute juste derrière moi me fait reprendre aussitôt une position défensive. C'est Solon. Il vient de se prendre une attaque décisive signée Jeralt. Parfait. L'épée au clair, je la plante sous son cou. Je revois le bibliothécaire prévenant qui m'a déjà conseillé quelques ouvrages lorsque j'apprenais le fódlien avec Claude. Mes dents s'entrechoquent. Cet homme n'existe plus.

\- Pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à cette village ? je crache. Quel était votre objectif ?

\- N'importe qui aurait pu servir de cobaye pour cette expérience, ricane-t-il.

Ma lame pourrait lui sectionner la jugulaire en une fraction de seconde et pourtant aucune frayeur n'altère son immonde visage. Mes coéquipiers me rejoignent.

\- Nous allons te ramener à Garreg Mach où tu ? ta peine, gronde le chevalier sur sa monture.

\- C'est terminé Solon, poursuit Claude froidement.

\- Oh non mon enfant, ça ne fait que commencer. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. Je vous salue.

Et il disparaît. Qu'est-ce que... ? Comment est-ce possible ? Mes acolytes paraissent frustrés, mais pas surpris. Hilda m'explique que l'Empereur des Flammes et le Chevalier Macabre se sont volatilisés de la même façon lors de l'épisode de la disparition de Flayn. Jeralt soupire et contemple l'ampleur du désastre qui s'est abattu sur Remire. D'ici nous avons une vue prenante sur la quasi-totalité du village ravagé. J'aperçois les Lions, Byleth et... Tiens, où sont Mercedes et Constance ?

\- Allons voir si tout se passe bien du côté des Lions, dit le chevalier de l'Ordre. Puis allons inspecter le village, il pourrait y avoir des ennemis cachés quelque part. Enfin nous regrouperons les survivants et les blessés et nous les amèneront à Dame Rhéa.

Nous hochons tous la tête excepté Claude qui garde les yeux rivés sur l'emplacement où se trouvait Solon quelques instants auparavant. L'absence de son sourire met à nu ses autres émotions. De la colère et...

Je m'approche doucement et viens caler mon front contre son épaule. Je comprends, Claude. Nous aurions dû nous méfier, mais les magouilles de Tomas étaient difficilement prévisibles. Moi aussi, là où se porte mon regard sur ce village, je ne ressens que de l'affliction.

/

Je m'agenouille derrière les décombres d'une maison en calant une petite fille inconsciente contre moi. Comme je ne produits aucun bruit en me déplaçant, ils n'ont pas dû me repérer. Jeralt, Byleth et un homme qui déploie une armure rouge et noire. Je sens ma poitrine se soulever à cause du martèlement effréné de mon palpitant. Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ? Le chevalier de l'Ordre de Seiros vient de nommer cet individu Empereur des flammes. Ils seraient donc tous les trois de mèche ? Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est impo... Je revois le visage de Tomas se métamorphoser en celui de Solon et déglutis. Et Jeritza qui se cache probablement derrière l'armure du chevalier Chevalier Macabre. Non, tout est possible. Après un tel retournement de situation, il faut **se méfier** de tout le monde. Je me déplace latéralement pour me retrouver sous une fenêtre brisée et relève légèrement la tête pour les voir.

Le soulagement qui se déverse dans ma conscience manque de me faire lâcher la gamine mais je me reprends à temps. Non, en vue de la posture ostensiblement défensive qu'arborent le père et son fils, ils ne sont pas les alliés de l'Empereur des flammes. Je tends l'oreille pour discerner leur échange.

\- C'est donc toi le responsable de la destruction du village, déblatère Jeralt.

\- Vous vous trompez.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

L'Empereur des flammes explique alors que même s'il travaille avec Solon, cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il partage le même objectif que lui. Il certifie que s'il avait eu vent d'un tel projet, il l'aurait empêché de le mettre à l'exécution. Que s'il le laisse agir comme bon lui semble, ce genre de massacre risque de se répéter. Puis il propose à Byleth, porteur de l'Épée du Créateur, de se joindre à sa cause. Proposition que le professeur refuse aussitôt. Mes mains se contractent autour de la gamine. Qu'est-ce que ce type cherche à faire ici au juste ? Il souhaite se disculper et louer ses bonnes intentions ? C'est du délire... Il finit par disparaître mystérieusement, tout comme Solon avant lui, laissant planer derrière lui un vent de **méfiance** et de crainte pour l'avenir de Fódlan.

/

_La lune des Étoiles se fit héberger par le ciel. Les mille et uns éclats qui se suspendirent à la nuit attirèrent nos regards pour nous faire oublier la vue du sang. Hélas, ce dernier provenait de tant d'innocents qu'il en était devenu indélébile._

_Les événements de Remire laissèrent une blessure béante dans nos cœurs mais surtout dans le leurs, à eux, les survivants. Certains étaient repartis sur les routes pour se reconstruire ailleurs. D'autres, et principalement des orphelins, se firent accueillir par l'Église de Seiros. Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Cyril, Rhea offrit l'hospitalité à ces âmes en peine._

_Il y a des moments dans la vie où notre route croise celle d'un individu qui grave son visage dans notre mémoire. Tu en es aussi conscient que moi, je ne pense pas me tromper là-dessus. Pour ma part, il y en a plusieurs. Et parmi toutes ces figures qui me scrutent, il y a celle de ce petit garçon. Celui qui a placé ma fleur au creux de ma paume lorsque je logeais à Remire. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais il faut que tu saches que je l'ai revu. Il faisait partie des orphelins accueillis par l'archevêque. Je l'ai reconnu, et lui aussi. Et la joie de le retrouver fut vite interrompue par ses larmes. Des torrents de douleur qui m'accusèrent. Je revoie encore son menton tressauter à cause du calvaire qu'il endurait. Et il me hurla aux oreilles cette phrase :_

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas arrivée plus tôt ?! Mes parents ne seraient pas morts ! Vous ne servez à rien ! »

_Des mots aussi cinglants, aussi significatifs, ne peuvent s'oublier docilement. Ils arriment leurs ancres au plus profond de nos souvenirs. Et ils y restent à jamais._

_Car essayer d'oublier une personne qui t'a marquée, c'est comme essayer de te rappeler de quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré._

_/_

Des exclamations joyeuses fusent dans toute la classe pour célébrer l'obtention du certificat du rang élite. L'examen était nettement plus ardu que les précédents. Seulement, après leur défaite à la bataille de la dernière lune, les Aigles se sont réveillés pour calfeutrer leurs faiblesses. Leurs sourires s'expriment mieux que leurs verves. Ils disent « _Nous sommes nés avec des ailes, alors pourquoi choisir de ramper ?_ ». Leur réussite à cet examen ne peut être qu'honorable.

Mais je ne partage pas leur joie. D'ailleurs, je crois être l'une des seules à avoir échoué. Je lorgne sur ma copie truffée de corrections en rose de notre professeur. Je me suis vautrée sur la théorie, et n'ai pas été très performante sur l'épreuve pratique. Catherine n'a pas arrêté de me réprimander et de m'envoyer saluer le sol.

Je ferme les yeux et enfouis mon visage contre mes paumes. La vérité c'est que ma concentration se trouve ailleurs. Soit je passe mon temps à repenser à Remire, à revoir ses maisons en feu, et à ressasser les paroles blessantes du petit garçon. Soit je m'immerge dans une **méfiance **exacerbée envers tout le monde. Jeritza et Tomas... enfin, Solon, ne peuvent pas être les seuls à servir de taupes pour l'ennemi. Et si d'autres traites se cachaient parmi nous ? Ils sont beaucoup trop bien organisés et nous ébranlent un peu plus à chaque fois. Ou bien deviendrais-je paranoïaque ? Je soupire. Ça ne va plus, je commence même à soupçonner mes camarades les plus proches.

J'entends Petra qui m'appelle. Elle s'inquiète depuis que je suis revenue de mission et c'est compréhensible. Je lui fais signe que je la rejoindrai plus tard, prétextant que je dois noter où sont mes erreurs. Elle me lance un sourire contrit puis sort de la salle en compagnie de Dorothea. Désolée Petra, je n'ai jamais été douée pour simuler...

Un vacarme de tous les diables attire mon attention. Je sursaute en voyant Luna juste devant moi, les jambes emmêlées dans le banc de la rangée supérieure. Elle-même sursaute en me découvrant, du coup je re-sursaute, elle aussi, moi aussi, c'est presque sans fin. Le rire strident de Monica nous interrompt dans cette séquence des plus absurdes. Je plisse le nez. Quelque chose chez elle me pousse à la suspicion. Je n'ai pas oublié son étrange comportement lors de la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion. Elle a mis à terre Leonie avec une facilité déconcertante et ses mouvements relevaient d'un tout autre niveau. Mais bon... Là encore je dois psychoter plus que nécessaire.

La frisée en a profité pour s'éclipser. J'étais tellement ailleurs pendant ces derniers jours que j'avais omis que la deuxième session d'échange interclasse avait lieu durant la lune des Étoiles. Je ne sais même pas quel élève de notre maison a intégré celle des Cerfs... Ah, peut-être Linhardt. Mes derniers cours ne sont plus garnis de sa bave.

\- Tu peux m'attendre dehors Monica, je reviens.

\- Ah ? Bien... Comme tu voudras Edel.

Je percute ces phrases un peu tardivement car la déléguée est déjà penchée par dessus mon épaule. Ses prunelles parme dissèquent ma copie.

\- Vous avez choisi de passer le certificat pour devenir Bretteuse ? s'étonne-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui...

\- Je vous avoue que je suis un peu interloquée. Même les étudiants qui se sont spécialisés uniquement dans le maniement de l'épée ont éprouvé des difficultés. Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une classe spécifiée dans l'arc, c'est votre atout si je ne m'abuse ?

Comme je ne rétorque rien, elle me dévisage longuement avant de s'avancer vers le bureau chaotique de Manuela. Elle soupire en notant que la pagaille laissée par notre enseignante est de plus en plus monstrueuse. Je crois même que là elle bat un record... Edelgard s'escrime à soulever des colonnes de papier ou de parchemin pour trouver... quoi au juste ? Je suis tentée de me lever et de partir mais ce serait vraiment irrespectueux. Si je passe mon temps à fuir nos conversations, mon aversion ne se dissipera jamais.

\- Je l'ai trouvé.

Elle extrait un porte-document violet. Je le reconnais, c'est dans ce dernier que Manuela glisse des tableaux qui récapitulent nos niveaux dans chaque compétence. Je me mordille le pouce. Edelgard est vraiment sans gêne. J'imagine mal Dimitri en train de fouiner dans les affaires de Byleth. Ou Claude... Ah si, lui est capable de tout. La déléguée ouvre le dossier et commente à voix haute :

\- Durant le cycle lunaire précédent, le professeur Manuela vous a attribué la note de B en épée et de A en arc.

Elle abaisse le porte-document pour me dévisager.

\- Ce qui n'explique toujours pas votre décision pour cet examen. Vous pourriez devenir Archère d'élite, comme Bernadetta. Ou-même Assassin.

Un frisson incontrôlable me gagne. En plein dans le mille, Edelgard. Assassin. J'ai bien vu que cette classe regroupait mes deux compétences mais son appellation est sans équivoque. Alors que je ne sortais plus abattre des soldats impériaux depuis plusieurs lunes, alors j'étais enfin parvenue à aller de l'avant, à laisser de côté mes projets vengeresses, voilà que mon passé de meurtrière me rattrape. Et après les événements sanglants et bouleversants de Remire, j'avoue ne plus pouvoir supporter cette désignation.

Assassin.

Edelgard paraît remarquer mon trouble puisqu'elle ajoute :

\- Vous êtes libre d'opter pour ce qui vous plaît, mais sachez que vous avez le profil adéquat pour obtenir la classe d'Assassin. Je dirais même que personne chez les Aigles de jais ne possèdent de meilleures aptitudes que vous dans ce domaine. Alors réfléchissez-y, vous pourrez toujours repasser le certificat le week-end prochain.

Comme je ne réponds toujours rien et que je me contente de la fixer, elle décide de changer de tactique. Elle vient jusqu'à mon pupitre, le contourne pour revenir derrière moi. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Parfois elle me paraît bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'est en réalité, et je ne songe pas cela parce que je suis assise. Elle me toise longuement avant de déclarer :

\- Dites-moi Akkira, cette situation vous convient-elle ?

La dureté de sa voix me pousse à dire :

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous savez comment c'est ici, les élèves aiment colporter les histoires. De ce fait, je suis informée des événements de Remire, tout comme je suis avertie de votre passage ? dans ce village.

\- « _Fugace_ » ? je répète le terme que je ne saisis pas.

\- Succinct, bref.

Comment peut-elle être au courant ? Aurait-elle interrogé l'un des élèves présents dans la carriole avec moi ? Constance... Edelgard l'a-elle questionnée parce qu'elle a noté que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs ? Elle est tellement réactive... La blandine poursuit :

\- Votre chagrin et votre confusion sont en train de vous aveugler, par conséquent vous ne parvenez plus à distinguer ce qui se joue devant vous. Il est vrai que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir mesurer l'étendue de votre souffrance, mais sachez que le temps n'y changera rien.

La colère s'achemine jusqu'à mon cerveau pour masquer toutes les autres émotions. Je lui lance mon regard le plus courroucé, prête à bondir sur elle pour lui lacérer le visage.

\- Comment vous osez ? je vocifère en contractant les poings. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

\- C'est exact, et ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à faire. Personne ne peut prétendre vous comprendre. Je ne souhaite ni vous énerver, ni m'inclure dans vos réflexions. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous êtes prête à vous relever. Et je suis là pour vous aider, en vous tendant la main.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Ses doigts gantés de blanc entrent dans mon champ de vision. Je ne sais si c'est parce que ses dires se sont frayés un chemin jusqu'à ma conscience, ou si c'est la virulence de sa démarche qui m'a transportée. Dans tous les cas, cette main, je la saisis. Je l'observe un instant supplémentaire, comme si je la découvrais véritablement pour la première fois. Côtoyer Claude m'a appris que des gestes pouvaient véhiculer des intentions, des pensées ordinairement masquées ou des émotions que la langue serait bien incapable d'exprimer. Et là, Edelgard, vient de me donner une nouvelle leçon.

Celle de la parole.

Un esprit incisif comme le sien peut manier les mots avec une efficacité que j'avais toujours négligée. Sa bouche, pourtant virulente, cicatrise un peu la plaie béante qu'avaient occasionné les reproches du petit garçon de Remire.

Elle sourit, satisfaite par mon geste qui connote ma reprise en main. Je pensais être incapable de me l'avouer un jour, mais elle a raison. Je ne peux pas rester là à me morfondre et à me trouver inutile. Je reste un instant supplémentaire à ressasser ce qu'elle vient de me dire et lorsque je reprends mes esprits elle est déjà partie. J'inspire et expire calmement puis plie la copie et la range entre mes seins, sous mon uniforme.

\- Aaah tu tombes bien Akkira, je voulais te voir !

Manuela entre en trombe dans la classe. Vu sa dégaine des plus suggestives, m'est avis qu'elle est partie vider une bouteille juste après le cours. Cours qui s'est terminé il y a... quoi, quinze minutes ? Généralement elle abuse de l'alcool dans deux circonstances distinctes. Soit elle vient d'essuyer une énième peine de cœur, soit elle est euphorique. Impossible de déterminer comment elle se sentait pendant son cours puisque je m'étais embourbée dans ma **méfiance** et surtout dans ma lamentation. Elle rassemble tellement maladroitement ses affaires que je me sens obligée de l'aider. Ses lèvres orangées s'étirent pour m'offrir un sourire radieux. De toute évidence, elle est dans sa phase enjouée.

\- J'imagine que toi aussi tu es ravie que la Coupe du Héron blanc soit maintenue ?

J'ai remarqué que Manuela tutoyait de plus en plus ses élèves, serait-ce pour se sentir plus proche d'eux ? Je me focalise davantage sur ses propos. Dorothea a percé à jour mon amour pour la danse lors de la soirée de la Taverne de l'Abysse. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'évoquer ensuite cet événement festif qui aura lieu le 16 de cette lune. Ce qui, je l'avoue, n'était pas pour me déplaire. Tout ce qui concerne la danse m'enthousiasme, et ce depuis que je suis petite. J'avais perdu cet attrait lors de mes cinq années d'errance, mais à force d'en parler avec la jolie brune, ma passion est revenue avec d'autant plus de force. Je crois que c'est parce que ça me manque de gambiller dans tous les sens, de me trémousser à mon rythme et de contempler le spectacle sauvage propre aux brigilènes.

\- Oui, je suis contente, je réponds.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Je m'interromps, une feuille entre les mains. Ah oui ? Elle enchaîne :

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a un certificat de danseur à la clé.

Elle m'explique que comme elle fait partie du jury, elle sait d'office sur quels critères ils vont se reposer. Beauté, grâce et technique. Ces termes me font grimacer. Cette compétition n'est décidément pas pour moi, je suis certaine que Dorothea se fera un plaisir d'y concourir. Chaque enseignant doit choisir son représentant au sein de sa maison. Manuela va forcément sélectionner sa protégée, ce qui reviendrait à être la décision la plus logique qui soit. L'enseignante se redresse, plein de documents pressés contre sa poitrine démesurée. Elle ajoute :

\- Je suis passionnée par tous les arts du spectacle, et donc par le chant, le théâtre ou encore la danse. Je me sens... comment dirais-je ? Survoltée, oui voilà, survoltée ! J'ai hâte de découvrir tes prouesses louées par Dorothea. Tu m'informeras de tes disponibilités pour que nous puissions t'entraîner.

Tous les documents que j'avais regroupés m'échappent des mains et s'étalent à nos pieds.

Que, que, QUOI ?!

/

\- Je vais me les faaaaaaaire ! s'égosille Caspar en levant les bras.

\- Chuuuuuut ! faisons Petra et moi en même temps.

Je défais l'un de mes bras de la taille de Caspar pour plaquer ma main sur sa bouche. Par tous les esprits, nous lui avons dit d'être discrets et voilà que ce dingue s'époumone alors que nous survolons le Monastère... Je suis à peu près certaine que nous venons de réveiller la moitié des nobles qui dorment à l'étage des dortoirs. Quoique, l'esprit du Vent joue en la faveur du fils Bergliez et a dû éparpiller son cri dans l'air. La joue contre son épaule, j'essaie de tourner la tête pour apercevoir la mine impénétrable de Petra. C'est que nous sommes tous les trois à l'étroit sur sa Wyverne. Elle l'a appelée « Bangga », ce qui signifie « fierté » en brigilien. Comme je l'avais envisagé, ma cousine est au summum de sa concentration. Il faut dire qu'au moindre faux mouvement, la vouivre pourrait se retourner et nous faire chuter sur... hrm, je n'ose même pas calculer à quelle hauteur nous nous trouvons. Toutefois, Petra est époustouflante. Si elle est parvenue à passer le certificat de Chevalier Wyverne, c'est parce qu'elle assure. Je me **méfie** peut-être de quasiment tout le monde, mais elle, elle détient toute ma confiance.

Je regarde un peu plus haut et suis séduite par l'éclat étincelant des constellations. Cette lune porte bien son nom, le ciel nocturne n'est jamais autant visible que pendant ce cycle sélénite. J'offre mon sourire aux astres nuiteux, puis laisse mes jambes câliner doucement les flancs de la vouivre.

Excitation, léger vertige et sentiment d'indépendance. C'est donc ça que ressent Claude lorsqu'il chevauche une Wyverne ? Je l'ai aperçu dans les airs pas plus tard qu'hier. Une pensée saugrenue s'infiltre dans ma caboche. Est-ce qu'il accepterait de me laisser monter avec lui sur sa vouivre ? J'essaie d'imaginer le délégué doré à la place de ma cousine. Il aurait donc ses jambes qui pendraient tout contre les miennes et son bassin collé à mes fesses. La fébrilité que je ressens constamment à cette hauteur gagne mon bas-ventre. Je plante mon menton sur l'épaule du fils Bergliez. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de ce geste il y a quelques lunes, c'est fou ce que le temps peut nous changer. Je réfléchis encore. Et si nous inversions les positions ? Que Claude se retrouvait devant moi et que je le tenais par la taille comme je le fais en ce moment avec Caspar ? Ma poitrine écrasée contre son dos. Est-ce que... ça nous plairait ? Moi oui en tout cas. La certitude de cette spéculation me traverse avant même que j'y réfléchisse proprement. Je baisse un peu la tête pour cacher mon sourire contre l'uniforme du fils Bergliez. C'est étourdissant, cette excitation qu'on ressent ici est proche de l'ivresse.

Petra tire les rênes sur la gauche et nous virevoltons dans ce sens. Le froid est saisissant à cette altitude. Heureusement il ne s'insinue pas entre nous étant donné que nous sommes plaqués les uns contre les autres. Je me concentre de nouveau sur Caspar et repense à son hurlement furieux :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Mmrfoocnhd.

\- Ah pardon, je m'excuse en lui libérant la bouche.

\- RAAAAH ! recommence à s'époumoner le garçon aux cheveux cérulés.

\- Mais vous allez vous taire ?! je le réprimande.

\- Pourquoi cette énervation ? s'enquiert Petra.

\- A ton avis ? Le Chevalier Macabre pour commencer et maintenant Tomas... Ils courent tous dans la liberté et on ne sait même pas s'ils ont des complices ici ! Je supporte pas qu'il y ait tant de malveillance dans le monde, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

C'est comme si son courroux prenait la forme d'un lasso qui me ramenait brutalement sur la terre ferme. Il n'a pas tort. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Sa remarque a jeté involontairement un froid sur l'ambiance, s'accumulant aux températures hiémales. Petra lui demande alors où se trouve son dortoir. Caspar se penche dangereusement mais aucune appréhension ne transparaît dans ses gestes. Je me demande si ce garçon possède des craintes ? Il repère les fenêtres de sa chambre et alors ma cousine conduit Bangga jusque là. Le fils Bergliez, tend son bras sous le carreau et atteint la poignée. Heureusement qu'il l'a laissé à moitié ouverte. Nous sautons tous les deux dans sa chambre.

\- Je vais ramener Bangga à l'écurie des animaux volants, nous prévient Petra.

Nous lui souhaitons bonne nuit puis je ne tarde pas à en faire autant avec Caspar. Dans le couloir des nobles, je me précipite dans mes pensées. Cette petite aventure nocturne nous a à peine changer les idées au final, même si c'était... affriolant. Je m'arrête pour contempler le bout du corridor. Les nobles qui étudient chez les Cerfs d'or séjournent un peu plus loin. La chambre de Claude. Et si... Je m'ébroue. Je n'aurais jamais eu de telles pensées salaces si je n'étais pas montée sur la vouivre. Je caresse mon ventre, percevant encore distinctement la sensation de vertige mais aussi l'excitation. Bon... il est vraiment temps que j'aille dormir.

Je fais quelques pas supplémentaires quand tout à coup une ombre fait dresser les petits poils de ma nuque. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? On aurait dit une silhouette humaine. J'essaie de calmer mon rythme cardiaque, me persuadant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un élève qui a été pris d'une envie pressante. Mes sourcils se contractent. On ne sait jamais...

J'invite toute la discrétion que j'ai développée avec Shamir pour prendre en chasse cette personne. Je cours sans un bruit jusqu'au bout du couloir, me colle au mur et passe la tête. La silhouette humaine s'approche des escaliers. Malheureusement pour elle des chandelles murales encadrent cette sortie. Ainsi son identité m'est révélée.

Monica.

Ma **méfiance** la concernant ressurgit. Que fait-elle ici à cette heure ? Ma main à couper qu'elle ne va pas nous imiter pour chevaucher une Wyverne ou un pégase. Je me mordille le pouce. Est-ce que je devrais la suivre ? C'est ridicule, pourtant je sens que je ne parviendrai pas à trouver le sommeil si je ne le fais pas. Vaut mieux ôter mes doutes la concernant. Ou les concrétiser.

Surtout que... J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un s'était introduit il y a quelques jours dans une chapelle proche d'ici. Il s'agit d'un bâtiment qui servit de sanctuaire quand le Monastère fut en rénovation. Face aux perturbations récentes qui visent l'Église de Seiros, il ne fallait ignorer aucune anomalie, aussi dérisoire qu'elle paraisse. Ce que ma** méfiance** exubérante peut comprendre. Jeralt, Byleth et les Lions ont dû enquêter là-bas, mais ils n'ont décelé aucun indice. Et si moi, je pouvais en trouver ce soir ?

Je dévale les escaliers sans émettre le moindre son et la repère au loin. Elle va vite ! J'inspecte les alentours. Des gardes sont en train de patrouiller. Caspar, Petra et moi l'avons échappé bel. Ils n'étaient pas encore présents lorsque nous fendions le ciel. Monica ne met pas longtemps à les semer. Encore une fois, il y a quelque chose dans ses gestes, dans la façon qu'elle a de se déplacer avec assurance qui m'interpelle. Je singe ses mouvements pour esquiver la vigilance des gardes. Même moi, qui ai passé près de cinq années à me tapir dans l'ombre pour camoufler ma présence, j'ai du mal à la suivre. De plus en plus étrange...

Nous parvenons rapidement au marché, puis aux remparts... qu'elle escalade à mains nues ! Vêtue de son uniforme noire elle est presque indiscernable. Si je n'avais pas les yeux rivés sur son dos je l'aurais perdue de vue depuis un bail. Je vérifie qu'aucun soldat ne patrouille dans le coin et franchis à mon tour l'enceinte du Monastère. Juchée tout en haut, je guette l'horizon pour la retrouver. Où est... La voilà ! Elle dégringole le sentier qui mène au village. Mince, elle ne doit pas me distancer ! Je prends mon élan et pousse sur les muscles de mes cuisses pour me donner une puissante impulsion. Je me retrouve ainsi de l'autre côté des douves. Puis je fonce sur le chemin caillouteux pour la rattraper.

Je cours pendant de nombreuses minutes et c'est seulement lorsque j'arrive aux abords de la bourgade que je parviens enfin à la retrouver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue fabriquer ici en pleine nuit ? Ce n'est définitivement pas normal... Elle chemine entre les différentes ruelles, disparaît par moment de mon champ de vision. Je longe les habitations, fais au mieux pour garder son rythme. C'est une tâche des plus complexes, jamais personne ne m'avait posé autant de problèmes pour la traquer.

Je tourne à gauche, distingue sa botte au bout de la rue. Je me précipite jusque là et cette fois c'est un bout de jupette que j'aperçois. Il ne faut pas qu'elle m'échappe ! Je cours, tourne et... Ouille, mon nez !

\- Ah s'cusez moi mad'moiselle, je n'vous avez point vue !

Surprise d'entendre une voix rocailleuse, je bondis en arrière pour me mettre en position défensive. Une femme un peu plus âgée que moi m'adresse un sourire aimable.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? je siffle sur mes gardes, la méfiance ayant contaminé mes sens et ma politesse.

\- Juste une villageoise qui aime s'promener au clair de lune. Et vous même ?

Je me fiche bien de lui répondre. Où est Monica ? J'ai beau zieuter toutes les possibilités de fuite, je ne l'aperçois nulle part. Mon attention se reporte sur la paysanne. Je n'ai pas trop le choix...

\- Vous avez vu une fille comme moi avec deux... hrm deux boules rouges sur la tête ?

\- Oh oui j'l'ai vue ! s'exclame la femme en désignant une ruelle au loin. Elle est partie par là mais...

\- Mais ?

Elle joint ses mains et hausse les épaules, penaude. Puis elle ricane et poursuit d'un ton guilleret :

\- C'est qu'elle était avec un bonhomme de votre âge, du coup... J'crois qu'faut pas les déranger, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire.

Mes épaules se décontractent légèrement. Oh... Oh je crois comprendre. Monica aurait donné un rendez-vous nocturne à un garçon d'ici et sûrement est-elle en train de forniquer avec. Néanmoins, ça n'explique pas ses aptitudes qui défrisent la logique. Où a-t-elle obtenu un tel niveau ? Je lorgne la paysanne qui attend toujours patiemment. Ses prunelles sombres me scrutent en retour et me font froid dans le dos.

Je soupire et me frotte le front. Je suis vraiment en train de devenir parano, il faut que j'arrête de voir l'ennemi partout. Je remercie la villageoise et fais demi-tour.

Mais même en m'éloignant d'elle, même en quittant la ville, je ne peux refréner cette **méfiance** qui ne quitte plus mes entrailles.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Bon, vous aurez compris l'ambiance du chapitre avec toutes les utilisations du verbe "méfier" et de ses dérivés xD Et avec Monica qui rode encore à Garreg Mach, Akkira a bien raison de rester sur ses gardes. Autre chose : Akkira surprend la conversation entre l'Empereur des flammes, Jeralt et Byleth ! Les propos de l'ennemi la désarçonnent, elle comprend de moins en moins le monde dans lequel elle vit. Et ce n'est que le début...

**Prochain chapitre : Danser**

Prenez soin de vous ! Ciaossuuuuuuu !


	22. Danser

Bien le bonjour voyageur !

Commençons par la réponse aux revieEeeeEeeeews :

**Katt** :Oh ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis par rapport aux maps ! Contente si je leur attribue une sorte d'identité :3 héhé oui Claude et Akkira peuvent être mignons ! Ce que tu dis également par rapport aux Aigles me touche, merci beaucoup :3

**Mijojojojo** : La question est "as-tu apporté le tapis rouge"? xD Ouuuui elle a son popotin en ligne de mire :3 *rigole sous cape* Mouhahaha souffre Lorenz, SOUFFRE ! Hrm hrm... *se reprend* Franchement Akkira, t'aurais pu le laisser... Oh bien vu pour la faute ! J'ai corrigé du coup ;) Ouiii faites péter le cidres ! Akkira ose un rapprochement avec Claudioooo ! Ahaha la même, j'avais répondu que je voulais le suivre xD On aime les risques ! *high five* Héhé merci, je mets toujours trois plombs pour écrire les passages du futur, je veux le soigner :3 Contente que ça te plaise ! Héhé tu vois touuuuut ! *essaie de cacher Dorothea et Ingrid* Le retour d'Akkira la psychosée bonjouuuuur xD Bien vu c'est bien ce passage là ! :D Son uniforme n'a pas de poche visiblement, ou peut-être qu'elle ne les a pas trouvées xD Tu m'as tuée avec Claude et Akkirra qui le font sur une Wyverne xD Merci beaucoup pour ta super review Mijo :3

**Musique du chapitre** :

Je ne veux pas spoile mais dès que vous voyez le mot "Brigid" vous pouvez l'utiliser ! C'est une musique du film Disney "Raiponce". Elle m'a grandement inspirée pour le passage concerné. ;)

**Tangled OST - Kingdom Dance**

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-et-un**

**Danser**

\- Je crois que je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre, Ferdinand. J'ai ouï-dire que vous aviez encore provoqué Dame Edelgard. Heureusement ma maîtresse possède une si forte lucidité qu'elle vous repousse, vos défis incessants et vous-même.

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde Hubert, persifle le rouquin.

Et voilà ça recommence. Je soupire en claquant ma main contre ma cuisse nue. Pire qu'une sangsue, ce toutou maléfique. En tout cas son apparition m'a coupé toute envie de m'entraîner, sachant qu'il va rester pour enguirlander le fils Aegir durant toute la demi-heure qui va suivre. J'attrape un chiffon sale et essuie la sueur de mon front avec. Le rouquin m'a donné du fil à retordre. Peut-être qu'il n'excelle dans quasiment aucun domaine, mais à l'inverse il ne possède aucune lacune. C'est assez déroutant d'affronter une personne aussi équilibrée.

Mon cœur fait une embardée et mon instinct me crie de m'accroupir. Ce que je fais et la seconde suivante une faucille d'entraînement me frôle le haut du crâne. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'elle me taillade la tresse. Qu'est-ce que... C'est la frisée. Elle me tourne le dos et fait face à Sylvain. M'est avis qu'elle l'a à moitié fait exprès. Je reflue l'envie de lui planter mon épée d'entraînement dans son derrière et rejoins Ferdinand. Je lui signale que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui mais il est tellement occupé à tenir tête au cadavre ambulant qu'il ne m'entend pas. Tant pis. Je quitte le terrain d'entraînement et pars en direction de la serre. Quoi de mieux que d'apaiser son esprit en plantant quelques graines et en papotant avec Ashe, Dedue et Annette.

Mais c'est en passant devant la chambre de Bernadetta que je me rends compte d'un fait hautement historique. Sa porte est ouverte. Sa. Porte. Est. OUVERTE. Je tends la tête par l'embrasure et aperçois la petite archère et la jolie brune des Aigles de jais. Elles sont toutes les deux assises sur le lit. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le coup que m'a fait Dorothea. Comment a-t-elle pu proposer ma candidature pour la Coupe du Héron blanc auprès de Manuela et ce sans même me concerter au préalable ? Les quelques entraînements que j'ai effectués avec mon enseignante furent un véritable calvaire. Certes j'aime danser, et c'est même un besoin presque vital qui me manque atrocement. Mais pas ce genre de danse de noble. « _Beauté, grâce et technique_ » disait Manuela. Que des critères éloignés des sarabandes brigilènes et qui pourront, au contraire, correspondre à la jolie brune. Tout comme sa mentor, elle aime les arts du spectacle et donc la danse. Pourquoi amputer sa passion pour moi ? Je guette le moment propice pour intervenir.

\- Voyez-vous, mes parents m'ont toujours répété de ne jamais me lier d'amitié avec un roturier, fait Bernadetta. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient... la honte de notre société et qu'ils les écraseraient s'ils s'approchaient de moi.

Oh... Toutes mes envies de reproche s'envolent lorsque j'entends les confidences de Bernadetta. Sa voix ne tremble pas, c'est comme si elle transbahutait ces phrases en elle depuis longtemps. Fort longtemps.

\- Un instant, « _la honte de l'humanité_ » ?! répète Dorothea scandalisée. Ils m'ont... Ils nous ont appelés ainsi ?

\- O-oui... Il y a bien longtemps, je me suis tout de même liée d'amitié avec un jeune garçon du peuple.

\- Oh ! Et nous le connaissons ?

\- Oui... enfin non, je... je n'en sais rien !

La petite archère poursuit en expliquant qu'un jour son père l'a appris et que le jour suivant le garçon n'est pas reparu chez eux. La rumeur disait qu'il avait été battu quasiment à mort. Depuis ce jour, Bernadetta a toujours eu peur de se rapprocher de qui que ce soit, mais plus encore des gens du peuple. Par tous les esprits, c'est atroce... Je lorgne sur le bout de mes bottes blanches et abîmées. Je devrais partir, cette conversation est plutôt intime et ne me regarde nullement. Cependant, ma curiosité pour les passés d'autrui me cimente au sol.

\- Je... je ne pensais pas que ce genre de chose existait, souffle Dorothea. On entend des tas d'histoires mais... Oh Bernie, je suis désolée... Mais vous savez, je suis fière d'être votre amie du peuple !

\- Dorotheaaaaaa !

Au couinement que je perçois je déduis que la petite archère a fondu en larmes. Je me pince la jambe pour éviter de succomber au même émoi. Je comprends mieux le caractère extrêmement craintif et renfermé de Bernadetta. Son passé l'a traumatisée et cette peur panique a dû s'insinuer au plus profond de son inconscient.

\- Là, là, tout va bien, continue doucement la chanteuse. Ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils. Quand j'étais chanteuse à l'opéra, j'ai eu mon lot de rencontres dangereuses. Des hommes sans scrupules, et vous savez quoi ? Je leur ai cassé les bras !

Je bascule ma tête pour la caler contre le muret et me retiens de justesse de rire. Malgré sa coquetterie, j'imagine sans mal cette scène qu'elle nous dépeint. Dorothea est fabuleusement mature, on sent qu'elle a déjà vécu moult d'aventures. Ces dernières l'ont façonnée. Elle est redoutable, que ce soit au combat mais aussi au quotidien. Son vocabulaire est si riche qu'elle peut tenir tête à n'importe qui. Elle conclue :

\- De ce fait, si votre père veut se risquer à venir me battre à mort, soyez assurée que je lui rendrai la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Hi hi, vous êtes extraordinaire.

Oui, Bernadetta a raison. Dorothea est extraordinaire. C'est tout elle, ça. Belle en apparence mais encore plus à l'intérieur. Je remarque que Raphael et Ignatz cheminent par ici. Je m'écarte et fais demi-tour. La serre attendra, j'ai des choses plus urgentes à effectuer. Je presse ma main contre mon cœur qui fut lui aussi touché par cet échange émouvant. Dans l'immédiat j'ignore quoi faire pour Bernadetta, je ne possède pas l'adresse de la jolie brune. En revanche, pour elle je crois avoir trouvé. Dorothea est... Je souris.

Elle est une amie qui m'est très chère.

/

Je peste en déambulant à toute vitesse dans le pâturage de l'Académie des officiers. Manuela est tellement exaltée par l'événement dansant qu'elle n'a pas écouté un traite mot de ce que je lui ai dit. Comment procéder alors ? Il faut absolument que je règle cette histoire aujourd'hui. Je repasse le certificat de rang élite demain, cette fois de la classe Assassin. Je dois me focaliser là-dessus. Mais surtout, la Coupe du Héron blanc a lieu dans trois jours. C'est déjà peu pour s'entraîner.

Bon, très bien, si Manuela n'a rien voulu entendre, je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution : Edelgard. Avec un peu de chance, Hubert est encore en train de houspiller Ferdinand, il ne me gênera pas. Je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir des nobles. Il est vide d'une quelconque présence. Hm... Il me semble que c'est... cette porte..., oui voilà, son prénom est inscrit dessus ! Et aucun toutou malé- fique dans les parages, parfait. J'espère qu'elle est là, sinon j'irais fouiller la bibliothèque. Dans tous les cas j'espère que Monica n'est pas encore en train de la coller. Je prends une profonde inspiration en me postant devant sa porte. Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise lorsque je m'entretiens avec la déléguée de ma maison.

Cependant, au moment de toquer je crois discerner sa voix. Que la sienne, personne ne lui répond. J'ai déjà remarqué qu'elle se murmurait des choses parfois en la croisant dans le Monastère, comme si son esprit se situait loin de nous. J'hésite puis finis par appliquer mon oreille contre le bois. Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement mais je crois démêler quelques paroles.

\- Si je n'ai que mon ambition et ma persévérance pour me tenir à bout de bras, la route sera difficile. Mes regrets, mon chagrin, ma vie... Tout s'est fondu dans les ténèbres.

Ses propos me statufient pendant quelques minutes. C'est... incroyablement... déroutant. Ses paroles... C'est comme s'ils sortaient tout droit de ma bouche, où tout du moins de la Akkira McNairy qui venait d'intégrer Garreg Mach. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même, que sur ma détermination et ma soif de vengeance. La route qui se profilait devant mal était des plus escarpées, mais il me fallait l'emprunter. Quitte à détruire ma vie, à la plonger dans les meurtres et dans les ténèbres, j'étais prête à tout pour honorer mon peuple. J'ai la main qui tremble lorsque je l'approche de la porte.

Comme elle et moi pouvons être aussi semblables ?

Je toque.

\- Ah ? Entrez.

A sa voix je crois saisir qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite. J'entre précautionneusement et me plante devant elle. Oui, en définitif, je suis la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Sa mine est plutôt blême, divulguant ainsi son manque de sommeil. De toute évidence, elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle papillonne des paupières avant de se reprendre :

\- Akkira, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Vous allez bien ?

Nous sommes toutes les deux désorientées par ma phrase. Je l'ai sortie spontanément. Je crois que ce que j'ai entendu avant d'entrer m'a encore plus perturbée que ce que je pensais... Elle chasse une petite mèche blanche sur le côté de son visage et répond :

\- Oui, c'est juste que... Tout le monde est d'humeur festive vis-à-vis de la Coupe du Héron blanc, mais aussi par rapport au bal. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place.

Le bal. Avec tout ça je l'avais presque oublié pourtant il se déroulera le 24 et donc il arrive à grands pas. Une brise fraîche essaye de pourfendre mes cheveux nattés. Je constate que les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes. Le vent fait voler quelques pages de ses manuels et asticote des coquelicots placés dans des vases. Les fleurs vermeilles semblent s'égayer, gigotant au gré de cette minuscule bourrasque. Edelgard suit mon regard et esquisse un mouvement pour fermer la fenêtre, croyant probablement que ça me dérange.

\- Non attendez, je déclare. Vous aimez le vent ?

\- Eh bien oui, j'apprécie son contact.

\- Moi aussi, du coup fermer cette fenêtre n'est pas obligation.

Elle détaille mon expression, je suis un peu surprise par ce point commun. Je lui fais part de cette constatation :

\- Je suis dans l'étonnement. Dans ma tête, je vous vois en train de lire, de parler politique avec votre touto... avec Hubert et... Je ne sais pas. Je n'imagine pas grand chose parce que je ne vous connais pas. Vous donnez l'impression d'être inacc... inaccessible.

Ma spontanéité la fait sourire doucement. Elle rétorque :

\- A l'inverse, vos propos ne m'étonnent guère. On me juge parfois comme étant froide et sans cœur. Savez-vous combien de personnes évitent de me parler à cause de mon statut ? Devinez combien d'individus n'osent jamais ne serait-ce que croiser mon regard ?

Froide, sans coeur... Encore une fois je me vois en elle. Je fronce les sourcils et objecte :

\- C'est stupide. Les yeux ne peuvent tuer personne.

Sinon les miens auraient déjà fait beaucoup de victimes. Cette fois elle rit et c'est comme si ce dernier invoquait un rayon de soleil qui vient dérider la pièce. Elle est jolie. Vraiment jolie en ce moment, et je ne peux empêcher cette pensée de me traverser. Elle se tourne et ses prunelles parme luisent sous l'astre solaire. Je la rejoins et affirme :

\- Vous appréciez l'esprit du Feu, ça se voit sur votre figure.

\- L'esprit du Feu ?

\- Le soleil, par exemple.

Elle hoche la tête, le sujet semblant l'intéresser, et poursuit :

\- En vérité j'affectionne tout ce qui se rapporte à la nature. Observer des paysages variés, percevoir la chaleur du soleil dans mon dos, et surtout humer le vent qui vient ? mon visage. J'ai besoin de sentir ce genre de choses.

Je n'en finis pas de détailler ses lèvres, comme si je ne parvenais pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Je n'aurais jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse posséder le même amour que moi pour la Nature. Une nouvelle rafale vient investir la pièce. Je tends ma paume ouverte, comme pour l'accueillir.

\- Je crois que l'esprit du Vent estime vos paroles.

Elle m'envoie un sourire reconnaissant avant de me présenter une petite table pourvue de deux chaises. Elle est située juste à côté de son lit.

\- Je manque à mes devoirs. Vous pouvez prendre place, je vais préparer du thé. Je ne suis pas aussi habile que Ferdinand dans ce domaine, mais ça devrait convenir.

Elle me tourne le dos et s'empare d'un pilon, d'un mortier, et de quelques feuilles. Je vais pour m'asseoir sur le lit tout en détaillant encore la pièce. Et dire que je me trouve dans la chambre de celle que je rêvais d'assassiner. Mes projets vengeresses me semblent tellement dérisoires à présent. Je pose mes fesses sur le matelas et... me crispe.

Et je rebascule plus d'une année en arrière. Lorsque mon tableau de chasses humaines prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et que je ne me risquais plus à dormir dans une auberge sans une arme à proximité. Je plaçais ainsi toujours ma dague sous mon oreiller ou mon matelas, pour plus de discrétion. Pour avoir procédé ainsi un nombre incalculable de fois, je me souviens parfaitement de quel sensation ça fait de m'asseoir ou de m'allonger sur mon arme. J'aimais sentir la proximité de ce qui m'a sauvée plus d'une fois. C'est presque imperceptible, en tout cas ça le serait pour tout le monde, mais pas pour moi. Là, sous mes fesses, je jurerais que...

Un coup d'oeil vers Edelgard m'informe qu'elle est toujours occupée à broyer les feuilles de thé. Ça ne prendra qu'une demi-seconde. Je gaîne mes abdominaux, pousse sur mes cuisses et soulève ainsi uniquement mes fesses. Puis j'infiltre ma main sous le matelas, déniche l'objet et le tire hors de sa cachette.

Une dague.

Je n'en ai jamais vu d'une telle qualité. La poignée est bleu cobalt, le pommeau et la chape dorés et la lame bien droite. Pourquoi Edelgard dort-elle avec cette arme sous son matelas ? Que craint-elle ? Je la remets exactement à sa place, juste avant qu'Edelgard ne se retourne. Ça ne dure qu'un instant, mais je vois ses sourcils se contracter lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit sur son lit. Ah, maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai qu'elle m'avait prié de prendre place autour de la petite table circulaire. Elle recouvre promptement son stoïcisme et rapproche une chaise de moi pour venir s'asseoir. Un arôme floral embaume la pièce, signe que le thé est en train d'infuser.

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué ce que je peux faire pour vous, dit-elle.

Ce qu'elle peut... Mais oui, ça m'était presque sorti de l'esprit ! Je joins les mains devant moi et lui réponds :

\- C'est par rapport à la Coupe du héron blanc.

/

_La Coupe du Héron blanc. Je ris encore aujourd'hui en me souvenant du jury de cet événement. Manuela passe encore, les arts du spectacle représentaient son domaine de prédilection. Mais alors Alois et Shamir... Autant le chevalier de l'Ordre exhibait un enjouement féroce, autant l'ancienne Mercenaire semblait plus dépitée que jamais. J'imagine qu'elle a dû recevoir une somme conséquente pour ce travail, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté. _

_Ingrid fut la représentante des Lions de saphir. Elle n'était clairement pas dans son élément mais son zèle fut loué. Chez les Cerfs d'or, la participation de Flayn au lieu de Hilda stupéfia l'assistance. Le jeune fille aux couettes était pourtant férue de danse, il faut croire que, dans l'éventualité où elle gagnait, Hanneman refusait de lui attribuer le certificat à la clé. Quant à moi... Tu t'en souviens probablement, ce n'est pas moi qui ait concouru, mais Dorothea._

_Et elle l'emporta, à deux voix contre une pour Flayn. Ses prunelles de jade, pétries de joie, se posèrent sur moi après l'annonce des résultats. Je pouvais y lire un terme des plus élémentaires mais aussi des plus univoques :_

« Merci ».

_Pour séjourner un peu plus longtemps dans le thème festif, la semaine suivante nous célébrâmes la fondation du Monastère qui datait de 995. Par conséquent, nous atteignîmes le Millénaire cinq ans plus tard. Mais franchement, le jour dudit Millénaire..._

_Je n'en avais absolument rien à faire de cet événement. _

_/_

\- C'est incroyable, on dirait deux sœurs jumelles ! Vous êtes ravissantes !

Petra et moi sourions à l'ébahissement de Dorothea. Pour ce soir si particulier, nous avons décidé de nous coiffer de la même manière mais de façon symétrique. Nous avons tressé quelques mèches pour réaliser une couronne sur le haut de nos crânes qui termine sa course contre notre nuque. Nous l'avons coincée avec quelques pinces. Nos lourdes chevelures cascadent librement dans nos dos. Les miens sont un peu plus clairs, plus fins et plus longs que ceux de ma cousine.

Il est évident que l'administration et le personnel de Garreg Mach tiennent en haute estime cette tradition car chaque élève reçut une petite bourse pour acheter vêtements et accessoires en vue de cet événement. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de traîner Bernadetta et Linhardt avec nous. Traumatisée par les habits - un peu trop équivoques - gentiment prêtés par Dorothea lors de l'épisode de la Taverne, je fis tout mon possible pour dénicher une robe à mon image. Cette mission s'annonçait impossible quand on connaît mon affection démesurée pour la mode... J'ai finalement trouvé cette robe un peu simplette mais dont la teinte m'attirait irrémédiablement. Elle est vert mousse, légèrement cintrée et sans manche. De la dentelle florale rose et crème parcourt mon buste jusqu'à l'encolure dégagée. La robe est fluide, longue mais peut-être un peu légère pour la saison.

Celle de Petra est quasiment identique à l'exception qu'elle est violet lie de vin et qu'elle possède une double épaisseur. Quant à celle de Dorothea... Même un aveugle pourra juger que cette jeune femme est la plus belle de notre promotion. J'avoue ne pas être insensible à son charme, ni à la vue de ses seins, ils ont l'air particulièrement doux au toucher et connote qu'elle est en bonne santé.

Nous sortons de la chambre de ma cousine pour rejoindre le froid nocturne. Je frissonne et encercle mes bras. Nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre la salle de réception mais c'est tout un calvaire à surmonter avec ces échasses à nos pieds.

\- Pouvons-nous retirer ces... échelles, fait Petra d'un air dégoûté en désignant ses chaussures.

\- Alors que vous les avez achetés ? répond Dorothea. Ce serait dommage ! Vous verrez, on s'y fait rapidement.

Heureusement pour nous la neige n'a pas tenu, l'expérience aurait été encore plus ardue. Lorsque nous passons les grandes portes, nous sommes submergées par... oh... Par tous les esprits...

Par la musique.

Nous n'avons fait que quelques pas dans la salle mais sommes forcées de nous stopper pour admirer les instrumentistes. L'un d'entre eux soumet son souffle à sa vesse, un autre l'imite avec son cromorne. Un archet passe et repasse inlassablement contre une citole, tandis que des doigts agiles piquent harmonieusement les cordes d'une harpe. Trois violons sont placés en exergue et guident les autres instruments. Le tout est un peu trop pompeux pour moi, mais je sais reconnaître le talent de tous ces musiciens. Même si l'administration, le personnel enseignant et les chevaliers de l'Ordre ne participent pas, ils ont fait venir des génies d'instrumentistes pour rendre cette soirée mémorable.

Dorothea est la première à reprendre ses esprits, elle nous tire sur le côté pour ne pas gêner les personnes qui tourbillonnent sur la piste de danse. La brune désigne les duos que forment les danseurs :

\- Non mais regardez-moi ça ! râle-t-elle. Je suis certaine que des couples font se former ici-même. Moi aussi j'aimerais terminer la soirée avec quelqu'un.

Ses yeux malicieux commencent à analyser les nobles autour de nous. Puis elle revient à nous et nous adresse une confidence :

\- Vous savez ce qu'on raconte par rapport à la Tour de la déesse ?

\- La Tour de la déesse ? répète Petra.

\- Oui, elle se trouve tout près de la Cathédrale. La légende raconte que si deux personnes se rejoignent là-bas ce soir, elles deviendront des âmes sœurs. Il est interdit de s'y rendre, mais ne trouvez-vous pas ça romantique ?

Je guette la réaction de ma cousine. Celle-ci a planté ses beaux yeux colombins dans ceux de Dorothea. Seulement, celle-ci ne semble pas y être réceptive ce soir car son attention retourne auprès des danseurs. Elle nous embrasse sur les joues avant de poursuivre :

\- Bon, je ne peux décidément pas rester les bras croisés. A plus tard, amusez-vous bien !

Et la brune disparaît, se faufilant entre les danseurs. Je suis un peu stupéfaite par son comportement. Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de flaire dans le domaine de la romance, mais j'étais certaine que... Je coule un regard vers Petra qui a les poings serrés contre les ondulations de sa robe. Elle déblatère :

**\- Elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça...**

Je lui tapote son épaule nue en guise de réconfort. J'imagine que Dorothea doit avoir ses raisons. De ce qu'elle nous a dit, elle est venue à Garreg Mach pour trouver un bon parti et assurer son avenir. Même si elle nous apprécie, et sûrement plus particulièrement ma cousine, elle doit vivre dans la crainte de vieillir et de ne jamais trouver de conjoint. J'essaie de lui changer les idées en détournant le sujet :

**\- Tu n'as pas envie de danser ?**

**\- Si, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette danse propre à la noblesse. Tout est trop...**

**\- Technique**, je complète en lui souriant.

**\- Oui, exactement.**

Nous nous mettons encore plus en retrait pour nous adosser aux murs. Je sens que la soirée va être affreusement longue. Contrairement à nous, certains paraissent dans leur élément. Comme les tables ont été retirées pour l'événement, ils ont plus de place pour s'adonner à leur passion. Je repère sans mal Ferdinand et Lorenz qui exposent toute leur grâce et leur maîtrise. Je suis fascinée par l'élégance du rouquin, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Hilda est celle qui paraît prendre le plus de plaisir dans ce ballet. Ses pas guillerets effacent sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu participer à la Coupe du Héron blanc. J'aperçois également Sylvain, facilement repérable de part sa grande taille. Il tourbillonne en compagnie de la frisée. Je fronce instinctivement les sourcils en remarquant Monica. Ses pas sont agiles, un peu désordonnés, un sourire immense fend son visage en deux. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à taire ma méfiance en la visualisant. Mes prunelles épluchent chaque danseur sans _le _trouver. Où est-il ?

**\- Regarde par là-bas.**

Petra désigne un attroupement d'étudiants qui sont, tout comme nous, à l'écart. D'ici je peux entendre la voix puissante de Caspar. Il n'en manque pas une celui-là. Nous cheminons difficilement jusqu'à eux, freinées par nos échasses. Les élèves sont nombreux et mélangent toutes les maisons. Je souris. J'aime bien voir ce genre de mixture. Caspar et Bernadetta pour les Aigles, Byleth, Mercedes, Annette et Ashe pour les Lions, et Leonie, Ignatz et Lysithea pour les Cerfs. D'ailleurs c'est cette dernière que nous entendons en premier en les rejoignant :

\- Quelle festivité inutile, je préfère rejoindre la bibliothèque.

\- Oh, en parlant de la bibliothèque j'ai entendu une histoire la concernant, fait innocemment Mercedes.

\- Quel... quel genre d'histoire Mercie ? s'enquiert Annette pas rassurée le moins du monde.

\- On raconte que des fantômes profitent de notre rassemblement ici pour investir les lieux.

\- DES FANTÔMES ?! s'écrient Ashe et Annette en se statufiant.

\- C'est to...tolalement invrai...invraissemblable ! bégaye la petite blandine.

Je souris un peu plus et souffle amicalement à l'intention du garçon pistache :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous protégerai.

\- Oooooh Petra, Akkira ! s'exclame Caspar en nous accueillant à sa façon.

Certains se sont habillés chiquement, d'autres ont revêtu la tenue de soirée proposée par le Monastère. Elle est sobre mais un peu trop lourde. Je l'ai essayé avant de faire mes achats et elle ne me mettait définitivement pas à l'aise. Je détaille un peu plus notre groupe. Seul Byleth exhibe la même tenue vestimentaire que d'habitude. Nous papotons gaiement avec tout ce beau monde. Chacun explique pourquoi il n'est pas à l'aise avec la danse en illustrant ce fait par une anecdote. Mention spéciale à Caspar qui a foulé la cheville de l'une de ses partenaires par la passé. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas un modèle de délicatesse. Nous nous retournons d'une même âme à l'entente d'un bâillement. Il n'y a que Linhardt qui est capable de couvrir la musique de cette façon.

\- Yo Linhardt ! se gausse Caspar en lui frappant le dos. Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti au pieux !

\- Et bien c'est ce que je compte faire, bonne nuit.

Ni une ni deux, il fait volte-face mais c'était sans compté sur l'obstination du fils Bergliez. Il se met en travers de sa route, ce qui fait soupirer son ami d'enfance :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Contrairement à nous tu sais danser !

\- Peut-être bien mais je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour ça.

\- T'en fais pas, moi j'en ai pour deux !

Sur ce, Caspar agrippe par les épaules le pauvre Linhardt et le pousse jusqu'à la piste de danse. Je sens que le fils Hevring va finir avec une cheville cassée avant la fin de la soirée. Tout à coup Petra perd violemment l'équilibre et donne un coup de coude involontaire dans le visage d'Ignatz. Les lunettes de ce dernier tombent au sol, par chance les verres ne se brisent pas. Ma cousine et lui se retiennent à Leonie qui possède assez de force pour les soutenir tous les deux.

\- HIIIIIIIII personne ne me voit, je ne suis pas là !

Je me penche et aperçois Bernadetta qui se cache derrière les jupons de ma cousine. Ceci explique cela. De toute évidence elle préférerait largement être enfermée dans sa chambre douillette. Petra s'abaisse pour ramasser les lorgnettes du Cerf.

\- Toutes mes excuses Ignatz, je vous ai mis dans le mal ?

\- Non ce n'est rien ! Voyez-vous, les lunettes n'ont subi aucun dommage.

Ma cousine analyse l'objet en question. Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas fini de se questionner sur cet accessoire des plus mystérieux pour nous autres brigilènes. Et c'est alors qu'elle les place sur son nez. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, c'est comme si elle venait de découvrir toutes les vérités de ce monde. Je passe ma main devant elle, ce qui la fait sursauter.

\- C'est... déconcertation. Le monde apparaît... flou. Ma tête est étourdie.

\- Pauvre Petra heureusement que vous n'êtes pas en train de danser, souligne aimablement Mercedes.

\- Danser ? Il faut que je sache quel effet j'aurais avec cet objectif sur le nez ! délire ma cousine en brandissant son bras. C'est une expérience !

Et elle se rue sur la piste de danse, suivie par Ignatz qui souhaiterait bien récupérer ses lunettes. Le tableau est à mourir de rire. Petra sur ses échasses, la vue trouble et Ignatz aussi aveugle qu'une taupe. Les deux n'arrêtent pas de tamponner ou de gêner des valseurs. Nous nous bidonnons tous comme des fous, à un tel point que j'en ai mal aux côtes. Je rejette même la tête en arrière, présentant mon rire au plafond haut.

\- Bonsoir Akkira, vous avez l'air de vous amuser.

Je recouvre si vite mon sérieux que je me mords la langue au passage. Evidemment c'est au moment où je m'y attends le moins que se manifeste Claude. Il est juste en face de moi et me sourit narquoisement, les bras croisés derrière sa tête brune. Je suis tellement déstabilisée par son apparition inattendue que je bredouille :

\- Bon... bonsoir !

Je me gifle mentalement. Non mais tu as quel âge Akkira ? En tout cas mon bégaiement le ravit davantage. Puis il se tourne vers le professeur des Lions et lui administre un clin d'oeil. Chose qu'il ne réserve étrangement qu'aux autres, je n'y ai pas droit. Byleth n'a pas dit grand chose jusqu'à lors. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus taciturne que d'habitude.

\- Hé professeur, accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ? s'enquiert le délégué.

Que... que quoi ?! Et Byleth accepte en plus ! Et c'est quand ils se détournent tous les deux pour partir voltiger avec les autres que je me rends compte d'un détail. D'un détail qui a toute son importance pour mon cerveau. Claude porte la tenue de bal du Monastère. La couleur de cette dernière ne change pas trop par rapport à son uniforme, en revanche sa coupe si. C'est la première fois que j'aperçois ses cuisses.

Et ses fesses.

A vue d'oeil, elles ont l'air fermes et... appétissantes. Surtout quand il marche comme ça, c'est comme si je pouvais percevoir les muscles travailler à travers son pantalon. Leur vue éveille l'excitation que j'avais ressentie sur le dos de la Wyverne de Petra. Je caresse mon ventre, tentant de me défaire de cette vision. Et Claude se retourne. Il a dû capter mon regard suggestif et pesant. Je m'empresse de me soustraire à son observation taquine et me dirige en de grandes enjambées vers le buffet à volonté. Je manque par deux fois de me fouler la cheville. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à marcher avec ses horreurs et surtout – SURTOUT – que je me rafraîchisse les idées.

J'esquive Raphael qui est en train de se servir de... de un peu de tout et de remplir une assiette. Bonne idée mon garçon, toutes ces émotions m'ont donné faim. J'attrape une cuisse de poulet et ne m'encombre pas avec des couverts. Je croque goulûment dans la chair tendre sans me rendre compte qu'elle est imprégnée de sauce. Et que cette sauce vient arroser le pantalon de...

\- Oh mince, je suis pardon... euh désolée Dedue !

\- Ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas.

\- Vous, vous n'êtes pas rien. Ne bougez pas.

J'attrape une serviette, crache dedans et m'accroupis à la hauteur de son... hrm, hauteur de son bassin on va dire. Pendant que je le nettoie j'entends des sifflements hautains à mes oreilles. Tss... Bande de gamins. Hrm... Bon, à vrai dire je ne peux pas vraiment en vouloir à leurs esprits débauchés étant donné que le corps de Dedue me cache en grande partie à la vue des autres. Ils ne doivent pas apercevoir la serviette. Lorsque j'ai fini mon affaire et que les taches ont disparu, je me redresse et constate que son visage est rouge pivoine. Ah mince, je crois que je l'ai gêné.

CRAC

Mon corps effectue un soubresaut. Qu'est-ce que... ? Je remarque alors que Dimitri se tient juste à côté de nous, un gobelet broyé dans sa main gantée. Son attention est dirigée vers la piste de danse et plus particulièrement... dans le décolleté de Luna. Son partenaire, Ferdinand, l'a penchée en arrière, en l'occurrence vers nous.

Je m'écarte et constate que c'est Hubert qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Il ne fait absolument pas attention à toutes les variétés de plat que dispose cet incroyable buffet. Non, il doit être bien trop concentré à surveiller Edelgard... Edelgard qui se trouve à l'opposée de son champ de vision. Comment ça ? Je suis son regard et tombe sur...

Ferdinand.

Bon, je veux bien que ces deux là se détestent mais là je crois qu'il y a exagération. Luna et moi ne passons pas notre vie à nous perforer des yeux que je sache même si nous rêvons de nous égorger. Hubert se reprend bien vite et centralise son acuité sur sa maîtresse. Je tourne le dos à la salle pour remplir mon estomac en évitant, cette fois, de salir les autres. J'en suis à mon deuxième gigot d'agneau lorsqu'une voix m'interpelle :

\- Akkira vous ne dansez point ?

Je reflue un rot et présente une bouche sale et des doigts pleins de sauce à... Ferdinand ! Évidemment il les remarque aussitôt. Il attrape une serviette, me la tend puis nous sert deux jus de fruit.

\- Merci, je fais en portant ensuite la boisson délicieusement revigorante à mes lèvres.

\- Je vous en prie. Et donc, vous n'aimez point la danse ? J'avais cru comprendre que c'était vous qui deviez participer à la Coupe du Héron blanc.

\- En fait, j'adore ça mais je ne suis pas dans mon aise avec tous ces nobles.

Dit-elle en s'adressant à l'archétype du bourgeois. Bravo Akkira, tu t'améliores en sociabilité. J'ajoute :

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça contre vous.

Et c'est sincère. Même si Ferdinand est exaspérant à étaler ses principes aux oreilles de tout le monde, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de courtois et d'attentionné. Il sourit puis secoue son visage :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça doit être intimidant.

\- Vous par contre vous avez l'air dans un élément... enfin, dans votre élément je veux dire.

Il acquiesce puis m'explique que son père le chancelier de l'Empire était l'organisateur de nombreux bals dansants. Du coup le rouquin a eu l'occasion de briller en tant que danseur accompli, tout le monde était subjugué à sa vue. Bon... Certes il est attentionné, mais c'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe. Hm ? Je crois qu'il n'est pas vraiment conscient des coups d'oeil intempestifs qu'il lance à Hubert. Ça va vraiment finir en bain de sang cette histoire... Et avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, le voilà qu'il m'entraîne sur la piste de danse !

\- Ferdinand, non !

\- Je vais vous montrer, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre !

/

Je dois reconnaître que ce n'était pas que de la vantardise. Le fils Aegir est parvenu à me faire virevolter sans que je ne me torde une seule fois la cheville. Il est vraiment doué. Et il a très bon goût, le jus de fruit qu'il m'a tendu était exquis. J'en reprendrais bien. Je repars en direction du buffet et constate que Dimitri et Dedue sont partis pour laisser la place à la déléguée de ma maison. Hubert a étrangement disparu. C'est tellement rare qu'il soit séparé de sa maîtresse, je me demande ce qu'il manigance. Je soupire. Encore cette méfiance exacerbée. Je note qu'Edelgard est en train de se délecter de friandises. Cette constatation me fait sourire. Je m'adosse à la table et ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque :

\- Vous aimez à ce point la sucrerie ?

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez.

Elle essuie élégamment sa bouche avant de me détailler sous toutes les coutures. Je ne me gêne pas pour en faire de même avec elle. Sa robe est assez sophistiquée. Rouge cramoisi avec des manches trois quart en dentelle crème. Celle-ci prend la forme de plumes ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler l'animal emblématique de notre maison. Sa longue chevelure blanche est relevée en un beau chignon travaillé. Je me souviens alors de notre discussion qui date d'il y a quelques jours. Edelgard passe sa soirée à tourbillonner mais je sais que cet entrain n'est qu'un leurre. Je désigne la salle du bras.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Honnêtement ?

\- Toujours.

Elle sourit.

\- Je dirais que je suis soulagée de ne devoir danser qu'une seule fois avec la même personne, comme l'exige la tradition.

Je ris et au même moment la musique s'interrompt. Tous les danseurs sont décontenancés. Je tends le cou pour apercevoir les musiciens. Un chalumeau, une cornemuse, une chifonie. Ils sont en train de changer d'instruments. Un nouvel air s'élève, bien différent des précédents. Edelgard réagit aussitôt :

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je m'enquiers.

\- Ils ont entamé les musiques traditionnelles des trois nations. Ce que vous entendez là est une mélodie impériale très renommée. Est-ce que vous...

Elle s'interrompt dans sa phrase pour me dévisager. Oh, je crois saisir. A sa posture, je comprends qu'elle allait me proposer de danser avec elle. Si elle s'est arrêtée, c'est parce qu'elle connaît tout comme moi les discordes entre nos deux pays. D'un hochement de tête, je la remercie de cette attention. En vérité, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir danser un jour sur une chanson adrestienne. En revanche, virevolter avec elle... Si, ça me paraît faisable. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais un jour oui.

\- Bonsoir, chère cousine.

Luna. Elle a fendu maladroitement la foule pour venir se planter devant Edelgard. Oh, c'est la première fois que j'assiste à une discussion entre elles deux. La future impératrice ne se laisse pas ébranler et lui renvoie son salut. Un sourire effronté se dessine sur les lèvres écarlate de la frisée. Plus si frisée que ça aujourd'hui étant donné qu'elle arbore un chignon. Le velours de sa robe vert sapin n'est pas sans me rappeler celui de la tenue de sa cousine. La femme bestiale lui offre sa paume.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Cette fois je sens qu'Edelgard prend sur elle pour ne pas décamper. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et lui sort de son ton le plus professoral :

\- Avec plaisir.

/

Je sirote mon cinquième verre de jus de fruit tout en admirant tous ces danseurs qui ne se lassent pas de tourbillonner. Les musiques du Royaume de Faerghus ont succédé à celles de l'Empire d'Adrestia, puis ensuite ont retenti les airs de l'Alliance de Leicester. Enfin, différents hymnes sont venus emplir la salle de réception. D'après les murmures des étudiants qui vinrent se sustenter au buffet, il s'agirait de mélodies des autres contrées. J'avoue que ces choix musicaux me surprirent agréablement. Serait-ce l'archevêque qui demanda que les musiciens jouent ces morceaux en l'honneur des élèves immigrants qui garnissent cette promotion ? Maintenant que je sais qu'elle a offert un foyer à des étrangers, tel que Cyril, cette décision musicale ne m'étonne pas de sa part. Et puis à bien y regarder, le réfectoire propose des plats des différentes contrées. Serait-ce un symbole d'unité ? En tout cas, parmi toutes ces mélodies j'ai cru reconnaître des notes dagdaniennes sans en être certaine.

Mes yeux se posent pour la centième fois sur des fesses. Celles de Claude. Je fronce les sourcils et fais mine de m'intéresser aux lustres gigantesques lorsque ses billes émeraudes rencontrent les miennes. Par tous les esprits, ça suffit Akkira ! Ne vois-tu pas ce qui se joue sous tes yeux ? Le délégué des Cerfs d'or n'a pas arrêté de virevolter aux bras de partenaires différentes à chaque fois. Étant un futur duc souverain, il n'est pas étonnant que des bécasses s'agglutinent autour de lui tels des vautours. D'autant plus que, de ce que j'ai pu constater, il est le seul des trois chefs de maison à aimer danser. Les bourgeoises se l'arrachent. Je grince des dents. Ça me débecte et... ça m'attriste aussi. Comme je l'avais déjà songé, nous ne faisons pas partie du même univers. C'est le futur dirigeant de l'Alliance de Leicester. Et moi, que suis-je ? Je tape des pieds. Ce genre de ruminement me ressemble si peu. J'ai dû abuser du jus de fruit, le sucre est en train de me monter à la tête. Il faut que j'...

Deux paumes frappent en cadence contre un bendir et un tambourin. Les souffles ont changé de voie et viennent s'acoquiner avec un frestel et un cornet à bouquin. Des doigts ont remplacé les archets pour titiller les cordes de deux guiternes.

Et mon verre s'écrase au sol, inondant mes chaussures à talon.

Brigid...

Brigid !

C'est une musique brigilène !

Petra ? Où est Petra ?

Je me mets à arpenter la salle à la recherche de ma cousine, un sourire gravé sur mes lèvres. Je bouscule du monde, demande au passage à Ashe, Ingrid ou Ignatz s'ils l'ont vue, mais personne ne sait où elle s'est éclipsée. Par tous les esprits, où est...

**\- Akkira !**

Je me retourne pile au moment où elle se jette dans mes bras. Tout son corps tressaute contre le mien, alors je l'étreins de toutes mes forces.

**\- C'est chez nous, c'est pour nous...** ! murmure-t-elle à mon oreille d'une voix chevrotante.

**\- Oui... C'est nous.**

Elle se décale et frotte son front contre le mien, comme elle le faisait quand nous étions gamines. Je ris puis la tire au centre de la piste de danse. D'un commun accord, nous balançons les chaussures dans un coin de l'immense pièce. Aaah, le sentiment de liberté qui s'empare de mes pieds est saisissant !

Cette musique... Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle musique. Nous connaissons par cœur cet air même si les instruments sont un peu différents de ceux auxquels nous sommes habituées chez nous. Nous nous faisons face et plaçons nos mains sur la taille de l'autre. Pour les autres, la mélodie doit être assez singulière. Elle est entraînante mais heureusement pour eux elle possède un rythme auquel il est facile de s'adapter. Petra et moi nous sourions pendant toute cette première partie, savourant ces notes que nous n'avions plus distingué depuis des lustres. Et puis nous nous lâchons et nous tournons le dos en nous éloignant de quelques pas. Personne ne fait attention à nous. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas jubiler à voix haute. Préparez-vous à découvrir ce qu'est une sarabande brigilène. Car, voyez-vous, ce n'est pas une danse.

C'est un duel.

Et le thème change du tout au tout. C'est tellement brusque et déconcertant que tous les danseurs s'interrompent. Tous, exceptées Petra et moi. Nous, au contraire, nous nous agitons, nous livrant entièrement à cette bataille. Nos pieds nus s'activent et viennent claquer le sol avec ferveur et dévotion, comme si nous invoquions les esprits de notre archipel. C'est le premier round, nos bras sont ainsi croisés dans nos dos. Les étudiants se tournent vers nous pour nous observer, intrigués par cette turbulence inattendue. Les musiciens achèvent le premier refrain et alors...

Nous pivotons dans les airs pour nous retrouver l'une en face de l'autre. Nos doigts se souviennent. Ils se dénouent et agrippent les longueurs de nos robes pour les soulever. Nos cuisses sont ainsi à découvert mais la décence n'est pas un principe fondateur de Brigid. Il s'agit toujours du même leitmotiv musical et des mêmes pas, mais ils sont exécutés avec une vélocité supplémentaire. Tape, tape, tape. Les étudiants forment un cercle autour de nous et applaudissent en rythme. Nous nous penchons par moment, nous arquons à d'autres, toujours dans une parfaite synchronisation. Nous nous aidons du tissu pour acquérir du volume autour de nous, pour nous donner davantage de prestance, de fierté. Pas une seule fois nous reluquons nos pieds pour voir comment faire. Cette danse, nous la connaissons jusqu'au bout de nos orteils. En revanche, ses prunelles colombin sont immergées dans les miennes. Pas de sourire, ni de tendresse. C'est un combat des plus féroces que nous nous livrons.

Troisième round, nous tourbillonnons encore dans les airs et effectuant une trajectoire des plus calculées. Ainsi elle se tient à présent juste devant moi. Je peux sentir sa robe frôler ma peau, son souffle sur mon cou, et ses orteils flageller les miens par moment. Tape, tape, tape. La musique est encore plus rapide, plus sauvage, plus brigilène. Nous ne finissons plus de sautiller. Ses traits s'altèrent par moment. Je vois bien que sa béatitude est tellement envahissante qu'elle ne parvient pas à garder une éthique entièrement fière. Et mon expression doit être un miroir de la sienne.

Une accalmie. Nous connaissons ce signal. Cette fois ce sont les violons qui prennent le relais. C'est le calme avant la tempête, nous le savons toutes les deux. La pause avant le dernier round. Nous libérons nos robes et saisissons les paumes de l'autre. Et nous tournons sur nous-mêmes, tellement en symbioses que nous défions les lois de la gravité. Nous devrions reprendre notre souffle, c'est à cela que sert cette accalmie. Et pourtant nous nous esclaffons aussi fort que le permettent nos cordes vocales. Nos rires sont imprégnés de tellement de bonheur, de nostalgie et d'amour qu'ils recouvrent tous les autres sons du Monastère.

Le refrain reprend, encore, toujours plus vite. Nous nous lâchons, et c'est essoufflées et heureuses que nous entamons le dernier round. Les longueurs en main, nous virevoltons l'une autour de l'autre, emportées par le vertige qu'a occasionné l'accalmie. J'ai la tête qui tourne, la nausée est tellement impérieuse que je vais peut-être vomir d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais qu'importe ! Je sais que ce moment restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire et dans celle de Petra. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, que moi, que notre nation qui nous manque horriblement. Il n'y a plus que nos souvenirs de Brigid, nos réminiscences de ce duel que nous n'avons jamais pu achever quand nous étions petites. Nos chevilles finissaient toujours pas flancher durant cet assaut final. Mais pas aujourd'hui... Tu entends Petra ?! Pas aujourd'hui ! Ne lâche rien ! J'en ferai tout autant !

Et les esprits fusionnent avec nous. Ils sont là ! Celui du Feu investit nos pieds sous la forme d'un soleil qui s'allume à chacun de nos pas barbares. Celui de l'Eau nous inonde de sueur, réquisitionnant tous les liquides insufflés par nos corps. Celui de la Terre fait fleurir toutes les plantes de notre archipel, sublimant ce mémorable duel. Et celui du Vent empreinte notre respiration sifflante, hachurée pour faire voler nos cheveux et nos robes. Nous devenons des tourbillons vert et violet. Deux créatures unies par la musique et la danse. Par l'amour. C'est la fin ! Petra, c'est maintenant !

Tous les instruments utilisés pour cette musique se rejoignent pour le bouquet final. Nous effectuons trois pirouettes miraculeuses et enfin, nous tournons l'une vers l'autre pour frapper durement nos paumes l'une contre l'autre. La musique s'évapore et nos palpitants tambourinant se répercutent aux quatre coins de la salle. Nos yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre libèrent des larmes de joie. Je ne parviens même plus à respirer, mes pieds sont à vif et mes muscles endoloris. Mais bon sang ce que je me sens vivante ! On y est parvenu... on a réussi, Petra !

Nous nous affalons l'une contre l'autre, un sourire vissé sur nos lèvres, tel le point final qui s'appose pour celer cet instant.

/

Petra et moi mettons presque une heure à nous remettre de nos émotions. Je tâte ma gorge, ayant encore un peu de mal à respirer convenablement. C'est à dire à quel point ce duel dansant est risqué et complexe. Nous avons repris notre place contre le mur, comme pour prolonger ce moment à deux que nous avons vécu. Les danseurs sont de moins en moins nombreux, on sent que la soirée va bientôt se terminer. Tout à coup la jolie brune des Aigles surgit pour nous rejoindre. Elle affiche une joie évidente.

\- Vous étiez là, je vous ai cherchées partout ! Vous étiez... oh, je ne possède pas les mots adéquats pour vous décrire, ce serait compromettre ce que vous nous avez servi.

Nous lui sourions simplement en retour, épuisées que nous sommes. Puis Dorothea s'adresse à moi, son traditionnel air malicieux ostensiblement affiché :

\- Au fait Akki, il me semble qu'un certain Cerf d'or vous attend pour une dernière valse.

Le peu de respiration que j'ai recouvert se bloque dans mon œsophage.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Faites-moi confiance, vous devriez en profiter. La soirée touche bientôt à sa fin.

Lui faire confiance... Attendez...

\- Vous lui avez demandé ?! je m'enquiers indignée.

Elle me sourit, ses doigts viennent rafraîchir mes joues en feu. Je plisse le nez. Pourquoi Dorothea est-elle aussi clairvoyante ?

\- Oh Akki, vous êtes toute rouge, c'est adorable.

\- Tu as le visage chaud ? me demande Petra sans comprendre cette conversation. Nous pouvons aller dehors si...

\- Nous irons tout à l'heure, Petra, l'interrompt Dorothea. Juste vous et moi. Mais avant ça nous devons nous aviser qu'Akki prenne son envol pour se poser sur les bois du cerf.

Ma cousine rougit à son tour et ses prunelles s'illuminent en détaillant Dorothea. Je suis ravie que la brune ait fini par capituler et par changer ses priorités. Cependant, je ne supporte pas qu'on se mêle de ce qui me regarde. Surtout quand il s'agit de quelque chose qui ne devrait pas autant m'importer. Je les plante là, et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers les portes de la salle de réception. Je suis tellement épuisée que je tombe une fois, faisant sursauter quelques danseurs, mais me relève prestement pour continuer mon chemin. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir où il est. Hors de question de ressembler à l'une de ces nobles qui cherchent à s'octroyer ses richesses. Je vaux mieux que ça.

Je pousse la porte qui se referme derrière mon passage. Un froid pénétrant me fait grelotter aussitôt. En plus je n'ai même pas récupéré mes échasses... Tant pis, le dortoir n'est pas si loin.

\- Je le savais, souffle une voix à proximité.

Qu'est-ce que... ? Non... Mes yeux ont tellement enregistré d'images ce soir qu'ils sont en train de me jouer une farce. Il ne peut pas se tenir juste là, à quelques mètres de moi à peine. Des mètres que ses jambes engloutissement pour réduire la distance qui nous sépare l'un de l'autre.

Non... Je ne suis pas en proie à une hallucination.

Ce sourire et ces yeux émeraudes, ce sont bien les siens. Ils me réchauffent de l'intérieur même si mon corps ne cesse de trembler.

\- Qu'est... qu'est-ce que vous saviez ? je murmure en claquant des dents.

\- Oh, il y a plusieurs choses. Déjà, que vous sortirez sans vous couvrir.

Il secoue devant lui un long châle laineux, le passe derrière moi et le noue juste au dessus de ma poitrine. Une poitrine qui se soulève vivement à cause des battements précipités de mon cœur.

\- A qui ça appartient ? je demande en désignant le lainage.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai le reposer plus tard.

Il sourit un peu plus en examinant mon visage vu de près, comme s'il ne l'avait plus scruté depuis longtemps.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous me demander comment vous trouvez mon ? ?

\- Votre « _postérieur_ » ? je fais en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mes fesses.

L'excitation qui remue dans mes entrailles m'empêche de retenir un sourire féroce.

\- Je vais les mordre si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous saviez en plus de... euh, ça, je fais en désignant le châle.

Ses sourcils se haussent et ses prunelles scintillent sous les étoiles, me révélant que cette idée ne le rebute pas.

\- Claude..., je soupire.

\- Ah ? Oui, pardon. Je disais donc ? Ah oui, je savais aussi que vous ne voudriez pas danser avec moi et que vous alliez partir.

\- C'est une embuscade alors, je rétorque.

\- Ah ah, oui un peu, reconnaît-il. Et enfin... Je savais que vous voudriez que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à vos quartiers...

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Je ne dirai pas grand chose cette fois-ci étant donné que le chapitre est déjà gargantuesque xD Sauf que j'ai A-DO-RÉ rédiger ce chapitre sur la danse et notamment sur le bal. J'avais la danse de Petra et Akkira en tête depuis le tout début de la fic, c'est pour vous dire :3

**Prochain chapitre : Succomber**

Prenez soin de vous ! Ciaossuuuuu !


	23. Succomber

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Merci à **supersillysonic** pour sa favori et son follow ! :D Je suis ravie, bienvenue dans cette aventure ! * t'installe dans un wagon *

Poursuivons par la traditionnelle réponse aux reviews, une fois n'est pas coutume héhé :

**Mijoojojo** : Ooh toi aussi tu adores Raiponce ? :D Il est tellement génial ce Disney ! Héhé toujours aussi perspicace Mijo, tu devines les événements avant de les lire ;) Ouais, Dorothea mérite le meilleur, elle est tellement géniale cette fille. Bien vu pour la dague... ;) Héhé mystère quant à la phrase de la Akkira du futur ! *couds sa bouche* Pour Akkira et ses penchants sentimentaux, disons, ouais elle est bisexuelle :3 Ouais Dorothea reprend ses activités de recherche d'un bon parti, c'est triste :( Mais bon, comme tu l'as vu, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux héhé :) Akkira est bel et bien jalouuUuuUse de Byleth et des autres filles qui danse avec Claudio hihi :3 J'aime bien la faire comme ça. Bien vu pour Hubie et Ferdie ;) Ils se jettent des regards sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et ça les énerve de ressentir ça xD Synchrone avec la musique, t'es trop fort :3 ! * applaudis avec ses orteils* Merci beaucoup, j'avais ce passage avec cette musique en tête depuis siiiiii longtemps ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments concernant Dorothea, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, c'est un personnage qui compte beaucoup pour moi :3 Héhé et merci pour ta review, j'ai tout donné pour ce chapitre du bal du coup je suis ravie ! A touuut bientôt :D

**Katt** : Salut ! Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que tu apprécies de plus en plus les Aigles en me lisant :3 Oui, Edelgard possède de multiples facettes, elle a été subtilement travaillé par les développeurs ce qui fait d'elle l'un des personnages les plus intéressants à suivre. Haaaan ce que tu dis sur Akkira et Claude...! Nan je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais c'est précisément ce que je recherchais à faire du coup je suis touchée :'3 merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Zakky-chan** : Ah que coucou toi :3 Ooh tes compliments sur Remire me font plaisir ! C'est que je suis moins à mon aise durant les phases de combat, du coup ça me prend plus de temps à rédiger. :) Ahaha t'as dû te dire "Super je vais pouvoir la rejoindre plus tôt !" et en fait non, si triste xD *touchée de fou pour le passage en italique, confonds le sopalin avec les mouchoirs pour se moucher*. Quelque chose me dit que t'as pas fini de vomir sur Mauniquah xD *vomi avec toi sur sa face de chiotte*. Héhé, pour Petra, la vouivre et le pégase, je ne peux rien dire pour le moment *sourire angélique*. Mauniquah en mode spiderman xD / Aha, mes félicitations pour avoir réussi à tout lire sur ton portable et surtout pour avoir écrit ces reviews xD Moi ça me fait mal au poignet droit de trop écrire sur le mobile *regarde ton poignet droit avec admiration* Je t'entends dire "t'exagères!" xD Bien vu pour le soutien ! Ouuuui Edelgard est mise en avant durant ces chapitres :3 et ce n'est que le début ! Akkira naïve hihi, j'aime faire des personnages un peu naïf comme ça, un peu à côté de leurs pompes :3 Y a plus de respect pour Ignatz, même Petra s'y met xD Contente que tu aies apprécié les passages Edelgard x Akkira :3 Et aussi contente que tu aies apprécié la danse des deux cousines brigilènes ! *sautille avec elles* Coucou les fesses de Claude xD Tes deux reviews m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont bien fait rire ! *coucou la rime* :D A bientoooot !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

**Succomber**

Les premiers pas se font dans un silence reposant après la cacophonie de la salle de réception. Mes oreilles apprécient. Un peu mélancolique, je me dis que je supportais bien mieux ce genre de vacarme quand j'étais gamine. Je me demande à quel point me suis-je perdue moi-même en essayant d'étancher une soif intarissable. Celle de la vengeance. Tout en frictionnant mes bras, je souris en me remémorant la danse brigilène. Je sais ce que je veux faire à présent. Cet amour que j'ai ressenti pour ma cousine, ma patrie et nos coutumes m'a submergé, et mon esprit vengeresse a **succombé**.

Quand j'aurai terminé mes études, je rentrerai chez moi. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je réfléchis. Je crois que j'aimerais aussi en découvrir plus sur les autres contrées, sur les mœurs et leurs traditions. Ouvrir mon esprit étriqué, c'est sûrement ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux ici. Voyager... Je coule un regard vers Claude. Je me sens d'humeur... sentimentale ce soir. Son visage est tourné vers les étoiles, il ne fait même pas attention où il met les pieds. Est-ce que la fin de notre scolarité à Garreg Mach signera aussi la fin de notre lien ? Je ne peux que spéculer aujourd'hui, l'avenir seul nous apportera une réponse. Pour l'heure, j'aimerais profiter de l'instant présent. De ces rares moments que nous partageons. Le temps nous est compté, si je dois rectifier quelque chose c'est maintenant que je dois le faire.

\- J'aimerais revenir sur ce que vous avez dit juste avant.

\- Hm ? A quel propos ?

\- Que vous saviez que je ne voudrais pas danser dans... avec vous. C'est faux.

Il ralentit presque imperceptiblement puis reprend sa marche en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Je dénoue les miens pour observer l'une de mes mains sous les éclats célestes. J'aurais vraiment voulu sentir mes doigts entrelacés aux siens, découvrir quelle sensation ça fait lorsque son corps entraîne le mien pour danser. Repousser mes préjugés sur les sentiments romanesques qui élurent domicile dans ma conscience pendant mes années d'errance. J'ai forniqué avec mon associé de l'époque, et ce plusieurs fois. Toutefois, je n'ai jamais ressenti ces frissons qui me gagnent lorsque le corps de Claude se trouve à proximité du mien. Cette faim aussi. Tout ça est nouveau.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venue me demander de voltiger avec vous ? s'enquiert-il doucement.

Je tourne ma langue dans ma bouche pour me retenir de rétorquer quelque chose de déplaisant par habitude. De la franchise, Akkira. Sois franche.

\- Parce que... je ne voulais pas rassem... Non, je ne voulais pas ressembler à toutes ces filles qui vous tournaient autour. Vous n'êtes pas...

J'inspire. Bon sang, ce que c'est compliqué d'exprimer son ressenti, parler n'est vraiment pas ma spécialité. Me confier encore moins. Et c'est encore plus ardu de le faire dans une autre langue. Il attend patiemment pendant que j'assemble les phrases dans ma tête avant de les lui sortir :

\- Vous n'êtes pas un objet. Elles ne peuvent pas chercher à obtenir vos richitudes... vos richesses et ignorer la personne que vous êtes. Elles ne doivent même pas savoir que vous aimez les Wyvernes.

Il rit et glisse sa main le long de ma taille. Ça me coupe la respiration le temps d'un battement de cil et ça invoque des fourmis qui viennent cavaler sur ma nuque et mes pommettes. Il attend de voir si je le repousse – ce que je ne fais pas – avant de poursuivre :

\- Cela, vous, vous le savez très bien.

\- Parfaitement, j'acquiesce farouchement. Je ne suis pas comme elles.

\- Oui, vous ne l'êtes pas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes différente à mes yeux. C'est tellement dommage, j'aurais dû me manifester auprès de vous ce soir.

\- Mais vous avez préféré choisir Byleth.

Il glousse encore. Sa paume s'enfonce un peu plus, comme si elle explorait mes muscles. Ses phalanges effleurent le moyen fessier, s'attardent un peu sur mon bassin puis remonte. Cette fois des picotements envahissent mes bras, me donnant la chair de poule. Au lieu de prendre le chemin le plus rapide, sa main me guide pour un détour. Il reprend :

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de danse, la vôtre, celle que vous avez effectuée avec Petra, était incroyable. C'était une musique de chez vous ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant :

\- Oui. A Brigid, la danse est différente d'une personne à l'autre. Nous dansons avec vigueur et férocitude. Là-bas, nous ne parlons ni de beauté, ni de grâce, ni de technique dans ce domaine.

\- C'est épatant. Ce type de danse m'évoque des souvenirs.

Des souvenirs ? Ça m'intéresse. Je tourne vivement ma figure vers lui pour découvrir l'un des sourires les plus sincères qu'il ait jamais affiché devant moi. Ça me secoue un peu d'apercevoir son bras qui disparaît dans mon dos. Depuis que nous avons quitté la salle de réception, je m'efforce à ne pas l'observer trop souvent pour ne pas... Ses billes émeraudes, assombries par l'obscurité, s'enracinent sur un point inconnu le temps d'une confession. Il m'explique que ma danse lui a rappelé les rituels qu'il pratiquait avec les siens là où il a grandi. Ils chantaient et dansaient toute la nuit autour d'un feu. Ils hurlaient même comme des bêtes et se roulaient par terre.

Je ris et détaille davantage son expression réjouie tandis que nous dépassons les classes de l'Académie des officiers. Pas une seule fois il n'a affiché une telle joie ce soir. Pas une seule fois. Maintenant que j'y pense...

\- Vous n'avez pas arrêté de danser ce soir. Par contre, vous n'aviez pas l'air tout le temps heureux.

Il papillonne des paupières puis ricane :

\- Vous m'avez démasqué on dirait ! En fait, c'est en partie vrai. Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de fête. Les danses de noble, ce n'est absolument pas ma tasse de thé. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a enseigné.

« _Ma tasse de thé_ » ? Je ris mais me mords rapidement la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir. Sa main quitte mon dos pour dégager mes cheveux et donc mieux apercevoir mon visage.

\- Je rêve ou vous vous moquez de moi ? s'enquiert-il espiègle.

\- Pas de vous mais de vos expressions. Le fódlien est tellement... étrange.

\- Oh, je pense que toutes les langues possèdent leurs lots de singularités.

Cette fois c'est moi qui le regarde de biais. C'est vrai qu'il connaît quelques mots brigiliens et qu'il me certifiait qu'il savait dire «_ pardon_ » dans plusieurs langues. Je me demande où il a appris tout ça. Hm... Il ne replace pas sa main contre ma taille ? Mes pieds nus épousent chaque dalle gelée, l'esprit du Vent nous sert un air des plus frisquets et les arbres du Monastère exhalent toute leur humidité. Je m'ébroue, tout à coup frigorifiée. Et en plus avec tous les jus de fruit que j'ai bu, j'ai une puissante envie d'uriner. Pour me changer les idées, je lui dis :

\- Continuez, ça m'intéresse beaucoup.

Il hoche la tête, l'air radieux et vient marcher à reculons devant moi. Son entreprise est un peu périlleuse, nous traversons la cour arborée qui mène à l'allée des dortoirs des roturiers. Buissons, arbustes, caisses, délimitations en pierre... De nombreux obstacles pourraient le faire chuter, mais il ne paraît pas inquiet. Il reprend alors le cours de son récit. Il reconnaît que les musiques traditionnelles des trois nations étaient ennuyeuses. En revanche il s'est bien amusé lorsque les musiciens ont fait honneur aux autres contrées.

\- La musique, la vraie je veux dire, et puis l'agitation... Ça me donne envie de tourbillonner toute la nuit.

J'approuve vivement. C'est dingue... En le rencontrant je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que nous partagions cette passion qui m'est si chère. En le rencontrant... Je me figurais qu'il était un noble hautain, indiscret, fureteur et détestable. Qu'il utilisait son statut pour faire taire l'incident du coup de poing ou pour obtenir des ouvrages prohibés auprès de To... de Solon. Mais cette analyse est archaïque et fausse. Et puis il ne m'a jamais fuie, même quand j'étais considérée comme une paria à cause de mes origines mais aussi à cause de mon comportement violent. Je reprends :

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais vous n'agissez pas du tout comme un noble, ou comme un futur duc souve... souverain.

\- Eh bien... J'ai beau avoir acquis... Ah, « acquérir », c'est un verbe de quel groupe ?

\- Du troisième troupeau.

\- Ah ah ah ! C'est exact ! Je disais donc : j'ai beau avoir acquis un nouveau titre prestigieux, je reste le même. Tenez, voilà une autre expression de Fódlan qui illustre mon propos : « _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop_ » !

A peine a-t-il apposé un point à sa phrase que mon rire s'éparpille autour de nous. Je sens des attentions converger dans notre direction. Je n'avais pas remarqué que des étudiants étaient également en train de regagner leurs quartiers. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que lui, moi et les étoiles. Je glousse encore, peinant à regagner mon sérieux. Le délégué se bidonne un peu avec moi avant d'ajouter :

\- Si vous réveillez la moitié de Garreg Mach, je veux bien leur faire croire que c'est ma faute. Seulement, votre rire est très féminin, ils ne me croiront pas si je leur dis que c'est le mien.

\- Attendez... ah ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette expression ? L'imagerie est tellement drôle ! Le galop ? Êtes-vous un cheval ?

Et il hennit. Oh, par tous les esprits... Cette fois je crois je vais vraiment mouiller ma culotte. Je me plie en deux, les poumons tordus tellement je ris fort. J'entends à peine les étudiants qui nous réprimandent et les excuses maladroites de Claude. Je perçois juste ses doigts qui viennent harponner ma nuque et me tirer à lui. Ma bouche se colle à son torse, ce qui a pour effet d'étouffer mon euphorie. Il murmure :

\- Vous voyez ? Je vous avais dit que je vous ferai vous esclaffer de nouveau.

Je reprends difficilement mon souffle après ce fou rire et recule pour qu'il aperçoit mon sourire.

\- Vous aviez raison.

Survoltés par cette félicité, nous échangeons encore quelques phrases, plusieurs plaisanteries et une tonne de sourires. Lorsque j'aperçois la porte de ma chambre, j'ai envie de rebrousser chemin pour prolonger ce moment. Peu importe si je suis à deux doigts de faire la petite commission, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Nous grimpons les quelques marches et c'est là que Claude réagit :

\- Attendez, nous sommes arrivés et vous ne vous êtes pas énervée une seule fois ? C'est historique !

\- C'est vrai. Et vous, vous ne m'avez pas asso... assommée de questions.

\- C'est vrai aussi.

J'attends d'être placée dans le renfoncement de ma porte pour me retourner vers lui. La nuit et cette ambiance sont propices à tant de possibilités. Et... Oh... Claude... Tu sais, à cette distance je peux lire certaines choses dans tes yeux. Des choses que j'ai déjà perçues par le passé dans le regard de personnes qui voulaient me culbuter. Elles reluquaient mon corps, mes formes et savaient à peine quel visage je possédais, ni quelle personne j'étais. Hormis pour mon ancien associé, je ne leur ai jamais autorisé un quelconque rapprochement avec moi. Sauf que chez toi c'est différent. Je décèle davantage de respect, de curiosité et surtout... ça m'attire. Alors que nous nous connaissons si peu, c'est vraiment... étourdissant. Mes yeux se soustraient à ton observation pour examiner ta tresse. J'allonge la main pour la saisir. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas noué à la façon brigilène.

\- D'où s'est fait ? Vous ne me répondez jamais quand je vous pose cette questionnement.

\- Ça aussi ça vous intéresse ? fait-il narquoisement en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Oui, je veux en savoir plus sur vous.

Il paraît peser le pour et le contre de cette éventuelle révélation puis son sourire s'élargit pour me dévoiler ses dents.

\- Très bien, je vais vous le dire.

\- C'est vrai ?! je demande gaiement.

\- Oui. Par contre il s'agit d'un secret. On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre ou nous voir. De ce fait, je vais vous le souffler à l'oreille.

J'acquiesce vigoureusement, ravie qu'il me fasse cette confidence. Il se penche vers moi, du coup je tends mon oreille dans sa direction. Il... Quoi ? Sa main vient décaler ma mâchoire pour que je reste bien en face de lui. Sa figure est si proche de la mienne. Pourquoi il... ?

Oh.

Ses lèvres. Elles se posent sur la commissure des miennes. Je détecte leur chaleur avant toute chose. Je reste scotchée à la partie de son visage qui m'est visible. Sa paupière fermée, sa pommette ambrée qui effleure la mienne. Je n'ose plus ciller, réalisant vainement ce qui m'arrive. Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes car déjà – et c'est trop tôt – sa bouche abandonne ma peau. Elle progresse jusqu'à mon oreille. Ce n'est qu'un chuchotis et tout mon organisme est à l'écoute du sien :

\- Bonne nuit Akkira, dormez bien.

Lorsque je suis à même de pouvoir aligner deux pensées, le délégué est déjà parti. Seule l'illusion de sa présence s'éternise encore. Je touche ma joue. Non, je n'ai pas rêvé. Et il y ce feu qui flamboie en moi. Mon ventre me brûle tellement qu'il me donne une impulsion. Il faut que je le rattrape, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Je fais un pas supplémentaire. Je veux goûter un peu de lui, je...

Je ne bouge plus et aplatis mes deux mains contre mes tempes. Calme-toi, reprends tes esprits. Des étudiants pourraient nous apercevoir. Mais... Un pas de plus. Il y accorde si peu d'importance... Alors je vais... Des voix approchent.

\- Dans cinq ans ! Cette promesse m'a émue, j'ai hâte d'y être !

\- Moi aussi, Annie.

Annette et Mercedes. Mon excitation en prend un coup. J'entre dans ma chambre et referme derrière moi. Il faut que je me calme...

Mais comment faire quand il y a mon cœur qui cingle ma cage thoracique et ma conscience vaporeuse qui **succombe** ?

/

_Tu m'as dit un jour que l___e regret est l'apanage des vivants. Que nous en avions tous mais qu'il fallait aller de l'avant. J'aimerais posséder ta force...__

__La Coupe du Héron blanc, le bal... Que des événements festifs qui nous détournèrent des incidents récents et qui estompèrent notre méfiance. Même la mienne qui était pourtant omniprésente ces derniers temps. La réalité vint emboutir nos cervelles diffuses avec une violence insoupçonnée. Elle nous poussa rudement au bord d'un précipice, sans aucune compassion. Au milieu des valses, des pas prudents et des trébuchements... Au milieu de l'hilarité, des rougissements et du semblant d'unité... __

__Il y avait l'ennemi.__

__Et quelques élèves en firent les frais le soir du bal. Ils se délectèrent d'un jus de fruit en particulier sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il avait été corrompu. Et le lendemain ils disparurent mystérieusement. Et puis...__

__Je suis là, à contempler les pages, à admirer les rayons du soleil qui font luire l'encre épaisse. Tu sais, j'aimerais que ma plume ait le pouvoir de récrire l'histoire.__

__/__

Des bêtes démoniaques.

Elles me renvoient inévitablement à Miklan. Je pensais avoir surmonté cette terreur qui m'habitait lorsque je repensais à la Tour de Conand. Il faut croire qu'elle s'était seulement enfouie sous mes autres émotions. Pour certains d'entre nous, cette confrontation avec ces monstres est une première. C'est le cas de Bernadetta qui s'est déjà recroquevillée sur le sol caillouteux, les mains sur sa tête. Des hurlements terrorisés nous parviennent au loin :

\- AU SECOUUUURS !

\- A L'AIDE !

Les étudiants disparus, ils sont bien là. Heureusement que les tours de ronde autour de la chapelle ne se sont pas interrompus durant toute ce cycle sélénite. L'un des membres de l'escouade d'Alois remarqua cet attroupement d'élèves au comportement des plus étranges. Qui plus est, ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers la bâtiment abandonné. La vue des bêtes démoniaques a dû alerter le soldat qui s'empressa de rejoindre son chef. A peine Alois fit-il son rapport à Jeralt que ce dernier dépêcha les trois maisons pour cette mission de sauvetage. Le Briseur de lames cambre son cheval pour attirer notre attention :

\- Divisons-nous en plusieurs groupes pour garantir la sécurité des étudiants le plus rapidement possible !

\- C'est une sage décision, reconnaît Hanneman. Les Cerfs d'or et moi allons nous occuper du flanc ouest et remonter.

\- Les Aigles de Jais et moi ferons de même avec la zone centrale, enchaîne Manuela. Dépêchons-nous !

Et donc Jeralt, Byleth et les Lions se farcissent le flanc est. Nous avons abandonné l'échange interclasse pour cette mission des plus urgentes. Autant laisser les élèves concernés combattre avec leur classe habituelle. De plus certains membres de nos maisons sont restés avec Alois au Monastère pour le protéger en cas d'attaque. C'est vrai, vaut mieux être prudent, toute cette mise en scène est louche. L'intrusion dans la chapelle qui date d'il y a deux semaines, et maintenant l'apparition des bêtes démoniaques et la venue des étudiants en ce lieu précisément. Tandis que je sors mon arc en argent, une terrible réflexion me traverse. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Le terrain est vaste mais les bêtes démoniaques nous bouchent le passage. Nous ignorons si des élèves sont au prise avec elles plus loin. Les maisons se séparent, commencent à s'élancer mais Bernadetta est toujours immobile. Petra s'agenouille à ses côtés et lui dit d'un ton sans appel :

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit ? Vous êtes la chasseuse, et aujourd'hui ces bêtes sont vos proies. Vous devez mettre fin à leur vie pour vivre.

La petite archère tremblotte mais finit par consentir à se relever et à nous suivre. Petra monte sur Bangga et s'envole au dessus de nous. Quand nous rejoignons notre professeur et notre maison, ils ont déjà commencé les hostilités. Des attaques fusent mais ne semblent pas engendrer beaucoup de dommages. J'y ajoute mes salves mais rien n'y fait. Comment est-ce possible ? Et puis la bête ne rapplique pas, elle a replié son corps sur lui-même. Aux geignements que je distingue, je dirais que l'élève à sauver se trouve bien plus loin. Mince, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ce monstre !

Des gestes gracieux et emportés séduisent mon champ de vision. Ce sont ceux de Dorothea. Elle gesticule et la magie émane de sa danse et de sa peau. Les éclats lumineux se hissent jusqu'à Petra qui gagne en efficacité. Sa hache fait plusieurs allers-retours sur la crête de la chimère et parvient à occasionner quelques dégâts.

Et tout à coup, la bête démoniaque relève son museau difforme vers elle. Sa patte se dégage de son abdomen et s'abat violemment sur ma cousine.

\- Petra ! je hurle.

Tout se déroule très vite. Déjà Manuela accourt dans sa direction. Ma cousine tire sur les rênes de la vouivre pour la redresser. Heureusement pour elle des fourrées amortissent sa chute. Je repère Bernadetta qui s'était d'ailleurs positionnée dans ce périmètre pour pouvoir tirer à distance.

\- Elle prépare quelque chose, soyez sur vos gardes ! avertit Edelgard

Et elle a raison. Le monstre ne s'était pas recroquevillé pour rien. S'il était resté inerte jusqu'à lors c'était pour amasser de la puissance de frappe. Sa gueule s'écarte et une déflagration se répand sur la zone où se trouve Petra et Bernadetta. Je m'apprête à m'époumoner d'horreur mais la vue de l'enseignante me rassure. Elle s'interpose et place ses mains devant elle avant que l'incendie ne les emporte toutes les trois.

\- Rempart ! s'écrit-elle.

Le feu déferle tout autour d'elles, les coupant de notre monde. Je bascule mon arc dans mon dos et esquisse un mouvement dans leur direction. C'était sans compter la poigne ferme et froide de Hubert.

\- Restez-là, votre présence sera plus utile ici que là-bas.

\- Lâchez-moi ! je m'égosille.

\- Calmez-vous, m'enjoint Edelgard. Le professeur Manuela est avec elles, nous devons nous concentrer sur la cible. Hubert, j'imagine que vous avez un plan.

Son ton me ramène à elle. Derrière son armure impénétrable, je peux distinguer son visage sévère. Elle parait particulièrement irritée par la situation actuelle. Le toutou maléfique fait signe à Dorothea qui nous rejoint et il nous livre sa stratégie. Pour déstabiliser cette bête, il nous faut faire preuve de coordination. L'assaillir de manière ordonnée mais surtout avec de puissantes offensives. Hubert a remarqué que le monstre jouissait d'une robuste résistance par le biais de la carapace qui la recouvre. Nous nous mettons d'accord sur la procédure à sui... Ah, elle nous a repérés !

Nos escouades viennent pour nous rejoindre mais Edelgard leur fait signe de rester en dehors du périmètre de la bête. La gueule de celle-ci s'entrebâille pour lâcher un souffle enflammé. Comme prévu, nous nous cachons tous les quatre derrière l'immense écu en argent de notre déléguée. Les flammes du monstre sont bien moins cuisantes que la déflagration qu'il a propagée précédemment.

\- Maintenant ! signale la future impératrice.

Dorothea et Hubert se redressent en même temps. La brune tourbillonne puis ses mains se rassemblent dans un ovale parfait. Un puissant rayon électrique s'en échappe.

\- Thoron !

Des étincelles obscures se mettent à envelopper les mains gantées du toutou maléfique.

\- Mort ┌ !

Le faisceau lumineux percute la chimère. Un gouffre ténébreux apparaît contre son buste au même moment. Je saute par dessus le bouclier et fonde sur l'ennemi, le corps très près du sol. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi à l'aise que dans cette tenue d'Assassin. On dirait qu'elle a été conçue pour répondre à mon style de combat. Souplesse et confort, voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je profite de la confusion du monstre pour bondir et courir sur son épine dorsale. L'épée au clair, je visualise l'emplacement de ses vertèbres lombaires. Je voltige dans les airs pour me donner de l'élan et... attendez, c'est étrange... ! Trop tard, ma lame taillade son os. Elle a du mal à perforer la carapace, seulement j'ai choisi exprès un point sensible. Un mugissement douloureux se répercute à nos oreilles. Elle s'escrime à remuer ses pattes arrières, en vain, ayant perdu sa mobilité de son derrière. Je m'agrippe à sa crête dorsale et plonge ma main dans sa blessure. La stupeur me glace l'esprit. Cet os... Ce ne sont pas des vertèbres lombaire. C'est un sacrum... humain. Démesuré oui, mais il a appartenu à un homme. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Écartez-vous ! m'ordonne Edelgard.

Je m'ébroue et obéis pour ne pas être pris dans l'assaut de la déléguée. J'effectue une acrobatie arrière et recule encore. La blandine a pris une impulsion manifeste avec sa hache et son Brise-monstre s'abat sur le flanc de la bête. Sa carapace vole en éclats, laissant sa peau ridée à découvert. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse sur ce que je viens de découvrir mais suis devancée par la déléguée qui proclame l'offensive finale. A peine a-t-elle fini sa sentence qu'une flèche pourfend l'air pour perforer sa gorge.

\- HIIIII je suis désolée !

Bernadetta, et son fameux Œil d'aigle. Le monstre geint une dernière fois avant de s'étaler au sol et sa carcasse... disparaît dans un lugubre écran de fumée.

Et le cadavre d'un élève apparaît.

\- Ce n'est pas possible..., murmure Dorothea horrifiée.

Nous restons tous là, pétrifiés par ce que nous venons de commettre. Cet étudiant, un Aigle qui plus est, s'est métamorphosé en chimère et nous l'avons... assassiné. Par tous les esprits... La crosse de la hache d'Edelgard offense le sol pour attirer notre attention :

\- C'est dramatique, je le reconnais. Mais nous devons poursuivre notre mission et sauver nos semblables qui n'ont pas été transformés.

\- Mais Edie..., chuchote la brune les mains près du cœur.

\- Nous honorerons la mémoire des défunts plus tard, ajoute Hubert.

\- Bernadetta où sont le professeur Manuela et Petra ? l'interpelle Edelgard.

\- Je... je..., baragouine la concernée les yeux rivés vers le cadavre.

\- Bernadetta, reprenez-vous ! l'enjoint la future impératrice.

Je détaille l'expression de notre déléguée. Elle ne paraît pas choquée par ce qui se trame ici, par contre la colère a durci ses traits. La petite archère sèche ses larmes avant de nous expliquer qu'elle a été séparée de notre enseignante et de ma cousine pendant la déflagration. Je coule un regard vers les fourrées enflammées. Calme-toi Akkira, tu sais à quel point Petra est robuste. Edelgard envoie Hubert et Bernadetta s'enquérir de l'état des deux disparues. La déléguée, Dorothea et moi poursuivons ainsi notre route.

/

Nous retrouvons les Cerfs d'or qui ont déjà abattu une bête..., enfin un humain transformé, pour s'occuper d'un nouvel adversaire. Celui-ci paraît encore plus intimidant que celui que nous venons de terrasser. Une étudiante désarmée est blottie contre des ruines, hors de notre portée. J'aperçois Jeralt et les Lions à l'est. Eux aussi ont progressé, il ne reste plus que ces deux monstruosités. Des cris féminins m'indique qu'une élève est également située de leur côté. Là-bas, dans les buissons. Cette voix... elle me dit quelque chose... Je grince les dents. L'urgence de la situation nous pousse à occire les bêtes pour sauver les vivants.

Des scintillations me ramènent vers les Cerfs. Lysithea concentre sa magie et est soutenue par son escouade, des mages de la Maison Ordelia. Des nuages anthracite s'amassent au dessus de la chimère et la foudre s'abat sur elle. Elle meugle sa souffrance. Par tous les esprits... c'est atroce... Aux visages qu'arborent les Cerfs, nous comprenons qu'ils ont fait la même découverte que nous. La bête n'a pas dit son dernier mot, déjà elle envoie une bouffée torride vers la mage aux cheveux blancs. Heureusement pour elle, Hilda se trouvait à proximité et brandit son bouclier en acier pour les protéger toutes les deux. Son escouade, par contre, s'est éparpillée pour échapper au bûcher.

Les attaques ne cessent de pleuvoir sur l'humain transmué.

\- Blizzard ! s'exclame Marianne la mort dans l'âme.

\- Sagittae ! s'écrit Hanneman.

A cela s'ajoutent le Perce-monstre de Leonie, l'Assaut furieux d'Ignatz et les multiples flèches de Claude. Tous ces assauts... en vain. La carapace ne se fendille pas. Et pour cause... Le délégué le comprend également :

\- Elle nous cache son dos !

C'est vrai. La chimère s'escrime à camoufler son épine dorsale. Tant que les offensives ne sont pas combinées sur toute la surface de son corps, elles seront quasiment inutiles. Même Claude, à dos de sa Wyverne, ne parvient pas à atteindre la zone étant donné que la bête repousse toutes ses tentatives aériennes. Une idée contaminée par l'adrénaline gagne mon esprit. Je rengaine mon épée et reste focalisée sur les mouvements de la chimère. A l'instant où elle pose ses quatre pattes au sol, je beugle à mon escouade :

\- Suivez-moi !

Les archers de l'Empire, ma nouvelle escouade, paraissent décontenancés mais obéissent quand même. Tandis qu'on se rue vers notre ennemi je leur souffle :

\- Courez aussi vite que vous pouvez et faites comme moi !

Je fonce vers la bête et au moment de l'atteindre, je dérape sur le dos pour passer sous son ventre. J'y parviens du premier coup, et ce sans qu'elle me remarque. L'étudiante est juste devant moi, désarmée et apeurée. Je me concentre sur l'adversaire qui me tourne le dos. Parfait, elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Avec cette tenue, je redeviens l'ombre invisible que j'étais. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le cas de l'intégralité de mon escouade. Certains archers sont repoussés par la chimère tandis que d'autre sont coincés sous sa bedaine. Je m'accroupis et les tire un à un vers moi. En tout, six archers sont avec moi. L'un d'entre dardent ses prunelles acajou vers moi, impatient de connaître la suite du plan. Nous reculons jusqu'aux ruines qui nous encerclent et nous condamnent à l'enfermement tant que nous n'avons pas battu la chimère. Je saisis mon arc et deux encoches.

\- Armez vos bras avec deux projectiles !

Ils s'exécutent et nous voilà tous en position, près à pourfendre la peau écaillée. La seule différence c'est que leurs pointes sont enflammées.

\- Tirez !

La volée de flèches s'abat sur le dos de l'humain transmué. Sa carapace vole enfin en éclats. Il beugle et se tourne vers nous, attiré par les assaillants que nous sommes. Maintenant qu'elle me fait face, je crois distinguer des sortes de tesson de gemmes près de son unique œil. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De la fumée s'échappe déjà de sa gueule. Oh non... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il ne va pas lancer une simple boule de feu mais la même déflagration qu'il a servi à Petra. De la sueur dégouline dans mon dos. Je serre les dents et hurle à mon escouade en désignant l'étudiante :

\- Protégez-là !

Avec leurs armures, les archers ne devraient pas subir trop de dégâts et ils seront à même de l'abriter.

\- Mais... et vous ? s'enquiert l'un de mes hommes.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis !

Les archers obtempèrent et entourent la jeune fille. Je balance l'arc dans mon dos et croise les bras devant ma figure, prête à recevoir la brûlure attendue. Et elle arrive. La déflagration est encore plus mordante et cuisante que ce que j'avais imaginée. Elle me calcine les bras et les jambes. Même mon visage commence à chauffer. J'en suis à me demander si je vais en ressortir vivante lorsque une main agrippe le col de ma tenue et m'emporte dans les airs.

\- Akkira !

Je tousse et distingue un visage à travers le fumée.

-Pe...tra...

Elle semble aller bien et Bangga aussi, ce qui doit résulter des soins infaillibles de Manuela. Certains de mes archers se trouvent aussi sur la dragonne qui parvient à peine à rester dans les airs. D'autres battements d'aile attirent mon attention. Il s'agit de Claude et de sa Wyverne qui porte le reste de l'escouade qui m'a suivie, ainsi que la jeune fille. Nous voilà tous hors des flammes. Du coin de l'œil, je distingue la chimère affalée au sol. Comme sa carapace a volé en éclats, les Cerfs et les Aigles ont pu mettre fin à ses jours. Comme précédemment, la carcasse s'évapore dans un nuage des plus nauséabonds, laissant derrière elle un cadavre humain.

Les deux vouivres nous amènent quelques mètres plus loin, épuisées par la charge qu'elles transportent. Petra me soulève dans ses bras et m'allonge au sol, la tête sur ses genoux. Les archers s'agglutinent aussitôt autour de moi pour s'enquérir de mon état.

\- Vous allez bien ?!

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas laissés vous protéger ?!

\- C'est... c'est bon... Du soin... magi...que...

Je ne parviens plus à parler. Je grimace en découvrant la chair à vif, carbonisée par endroit. Mes avant-bras, mes jambes et mes joues ont dégusté. Ma cousine caresse ma tresse épaisse dont elle est l'auteure, mes cheveux n'ont rien dû subir. C'est déjà ça. Des doigts viennent saisir délicatement ma paume. L'un de mes hommes, celui aux prunelles acajou. Il a retiré son gant d'archer. Je serre faiblement sa main pour lui signaler que ce n'est pas grave, je vais guérir très vite. La douleur n'est rien comparée à celle que j'ai endurée lorsque la mage noire m'a jeté son sort maléfique.

Je suis exténuée mais j'essaie de ne pas m'assoupir, me focalisant sur les bruits alentours. Les gens s'activent, s'organisent, stipulent sur les événements louches de ces lieux. Edelgard vient jusqu'à moi, accompagnée par Manuela. Le calme à l'est m'avertit que le combat des Lions s'est également achevé. Je pourrais m'endormir, réfléchir à l'horreur que nous venons de vivre plus tard... Seulement...

L'adrénaline est toujours présente.

J'écarquille les yeux. J'y songe depuis que nous avons posé un pied ici. L'intrusion dans la chapelle par un individu inconnu, les élèves transformés en bêtes démoniaques, ceux qui ont été épargnés mais qui se trouvaient en ces lieux... Je ne dois pas être la seule à raisonner ainsi. On dirait... un piège.

Cette voix encore. Celle de l'étudiante qui était cachée dans un buisson. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Jeralt qui ressort de la chapelle, suivi par un Byleth impassible et par

Monica.

\- Merci pour votre aide, monsieur ! dit-elle d'un air enjoué au Briseur de lames.

Elle glousse malgré les atrocités qu'elle vient de subir, qui s'ajoutent à son enfermement d'une année entière. Et toujours ce rire, cette insouciance. Je la regarde à m'en défaire les paupières et subitement mon instinct me hurle,

il me hurle...

\- C'est Monica..., je chuchote de manière inaudible pour tout le monde.

Je racle ma gorge douloureuse. Il me HURLE que... Malfaiteur, meurtrier, assassin. Des noms qui me sont familiers pour les avoir portés pendant des années. Là, maintenant, je peux sentir les pulsions sanguinolentes de cette fille, les mêmes qui m'ont habitée.

Mon instinct me HURLE que c'est ELLE.

Je me dégage de toutes les personnes qui m'entourent et bondis sur mes jambes pour m'élancer vers elle. Pour empêcher ce qu'elle s'apprête à commettre même si je n'en ai aucune idée. Je dois...

Je tombe.

Mes jambes sont trop endommagées. Non, NON pas maintenant ! Bougez bon sang ! Je pousse dessus, geins de douleur, refais quelques pas et m'effondre à nouveau. Non !

\- Monica... !

J'essaie de crier mais ma voix affaiblit ne porte pas assez loin. La rouquine tourne autour de Jeralt, et Byleth ne fait rien. Il reste stoïque. Je tends ma main vers eux, leur implorant mentalement de s'éloigner d'elle. La conscience me quitte, je me mords la langue à sang pour rester éveillée. Un corps vient s'accroupir à côté de moi.

\- Akkira, vous ne devriez pas bouger.

Edelgard. Ma paume tremble douloureusement lorsque je l'agrippe par l'épaule.

\- C'est... c'est Monica !

Ses prunelles parme se glacent, me dévisagent, puis convergent vers la rouquine. A son expression horrifiée, je comprends que la situation lui échappe autant qu'à nous tous.

Tintement. Le bruit d'une épée qu'on dégaine. Ma vue devient floue mais je parviens à distinguer l'Épée du Créateur qui déchire l'air pour administrer le même sort à Monica. Byleth, qui paraissait impavide quelques secondes auparavant, réagit vigoureusement. Et... Je bats des paupières, entends à peine les bruits de pas qui se ruent vers la scène.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs apparaît pour dévier l'attaque du professeur des Lions. Ce n'est pas Solon... Qui est-ce ? Je crois distinguer un sort venir assaillir le mystérieux individu, en vain. Rien ne semble l'affecter. Il bloque ces deux assauts et puis... La voix de Monica, encore...

\- Espèce de vieillard pathétique. Ça t'apprendra à te mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Et le couteau de la rouquine se plante profondément dans les reins de Jeralt. Je perds pied, un voile noir se dessine devant ma vision. Jeralt qui... Jeralt qui...

/

_Jeralt qui a **succombé** à cette blessure._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Succomber ! Tellement fière d'avoir trouvé ce titre xD Il comporte plusieurs définitions comme vous avez pu le constater dans le chapitre. Un sens plutôt sentimental et l'autre plus... tragique. RIP Jeralt, on t'aimait bien (Akkira avait même songé à te culbuter pour sa luxure au début xD). Qui est partant pour massacrer Maunikah ? *lève la main*

**Prochain chapitre : Dévoiler**

Portez-vous bien ! Ciaossuuuuu !


	24. Dévoiler

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Commençons tout de suite par la review des reviews !

**katt** : Salut ! Y a pas de plus grande victoire que lorsque tu dis "j'adore le couple Claude/Akkira" ! *hyper contente* Non mais en vrai c'est compliqué de faire de la romance avec des persos qui existent déjà, ça peut ne pas plaire. Du coup que tu me dises ça, je suis ravie. Et tu les as bien analysés : effectivement ce sont deux personnages prudents, je ne peux pas en dire plus malheureusement sous peine de spoiler, mais en tout cas ta remarque était véridique ;). Merci pour ton soutien et tes retours :3

**Mijojow** : Le fameux tapis rouge ! D'ailleurs... pourquoi les tapis rouges sont-ils rouges ? xD La question du jour. Ah que salut Mijooo ! Aha tu m'étonnes, le quiproquo, je rigolais toute seule en tapant sa faute de langue xD Akkira a failli saigné du nez, J'AI saigné du nez, fin ce passage était hard pour nos nerfs xD Et pourtant il a juste mis sa main au creux de ses reins, imagine si... Voui :3 Akkira qui sourit, j'avoue que ça fait du bien ! On y était preeeeesque pour le baiser ! En tout cas bien vu, Claude ne comptait pas lui avouer l'origine de sa tresse ;) Héhé :3 *clin d'oeil à LCDAH* Ouais bien vu, c'était voulu justement, fallait qu'on trouve une raison cohérente qui les aurait poussé à sortir du Monastère. Car je vois mal Monica leur implanter des gemmes dans les mains devant tout le monde xD Ouui une brochette d'Akkira pour la table 3 xD Ouais allons tuer Mauniquah ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review Mijo :D *motivée pour la suite*

**Zakky-chan** : Ah que coucouuuu ! Ouais il est pas tranquille pénard le chapitre malheureusement xD Héhé oui voilà, Akkira a abandonné ses projets vengeresses. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite à ce stade, c'est rentrer chez elle, revoir sa patrie, puis voyager par la suite. J'adore ton analyse à ce sujet, c'est totalement ça : la fin d'un tome et le début d'un nouveau :3 Tu m'as tuée avec l'envie de pisser d'Akkira xD J'avoue que là dessus on se comprend toutes les trois ! Tes commentaires sur la bataille me vont droit au coeur, c'est toujours compliqué de faire articuler autant de persos donc ton retour me fait plaisir ! Oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais démontrer pour El : elle n'est pas au courant d'une grande partie du plan de Thales. Merci pour ta review Zakky :3

**Lordness Ananda Teenorag** : Ah que bonjour, une nouvelle tête ça fait plaisir :3 Contente que tu aies apprécié le prologue, les passages en italique me demandent toujours plus de temps que le reste du coup je suis ravie que tu dises ça :3 Ca me touche que tu sois venue lire le début, sachant que tu n'es pas très OC ni fics longues (ce qui est le cas de celle-ci xD). Merci pour ton retour, peut-être à bientôt :3

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

**Dévoiler**

Lugubre. Agitée. Angoissante. Et funèbre.

Incroyablement funèbre.

Voilà comment nous pouvons nommer l'ambiance du Monastère en ce début du nouveau cycle lunaire. La Protectrice. Le nombre de dévots s'est multiplié en l'espace d'une poignée de jours. L'inquiétude bat son plein et contamine les esprits les plus fragiles et solitaires. Toutes ces âmes craintives se tournent vers la déesse, se prosternent même à ses pieds imaginaires pour quémander de la sécurité. Car, à ce stade, nous en sommes tous conscients.

Il se trame quelque chose en Fódlan. Quelque chose de grave, d'inéluctable et d'imminent.

Trop d'éléments suspects se succèdent et commencent même à s'emboîter pour former un tout. La rébellion de l'Église occidentale, la lettre d'assassinat contre l'archevêque, l'attaque du Mausolée sacré, l'enlèvement de Flayn... Jusqu'à présent je pensais que seule l'Église de Seiros, son administration et les éléments s'y rapportant, étaient visés par toutes ces perturbations. Mais depuis les événements de Remire et la... mort de Jeralt, j'ai de gros doutes. J'ai le sentiment que tout est plus complexe que ça. Qu'est-ce que nos ennemis cherchent à provoquer ? Contre qui s'opposent-ils ? Et combien de traîtres demeurent encore à Garreg Mach ?

Les yeux rivés au bois du ponton, je sens mes mains se crisper involontairement contre mes cuisses. Oui... Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas terminé. Combien il y a-t-il de scélérats ici qui se font passer pour nos camarades ? Pour nos enseignants ? Jeritza, Tomas, Monica...

Monica... Bon sang...

J'inspire et expire longuement pour calmer le rythme effréné de mon cœur. De mon palpitant qui souffre, qui culpabilise affreusement car... Je me pince l'arête du nez. Je le savais pour Monica. Depuis que j'ai vu sa trombine je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net derrière ses trop grands sourires. Le fait qu'aucun traumatisme ne persiste chez cette fille qui s'est fait enfermée pendant une année, ses aptitudes hallucinantes lors de la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion, sa sortie nocturne des plus louches... J'aurais pu... j'aurais dû... Et Jeralt... Jeralt ne serait pas...

J'inspire et expire... Je tâte ma gorge. Mince, je commence à éprouver des difficultés pour respirer. Il faut vraiment que j'apaise mon rythme cardiaque et mon stress sinon je vais faire de l'hyperventilation. J'ai déjà fait une crise lors de ma première année avec Shamir. Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit et j'ai cru que j'allais suffoquer. Je n'ai aucune envie de revivre le même calvaire. Il faut vraiment que je calme mon esprit, que je... Une énorme pêche d'Albinea fait son apparition dans mon champ de vision.

\- Tenez, ça aide quand on a le cafard !

Je relève les yeux vers l'immense face joviale de Raphael. J'attrape le fruit, en le tenant à bout portant entre mes petits doigts, comme si je peinais à concevoir sa fabuleuse existence.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir ? surenchérit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Ah si... beaucoup, je balbutie. Comment vous savez que j'aime les fruits ?

\- C'est tout Raphael ça ! répond Caspar à sa place. Il est super attentif au contenu de l'assiette des autres. Il pourrait même se souvenir de ce que tu as mangé la semaine dernière !

Le colosse blond s'esclaffe bruyamment. Je crois qu'il se force un peu, qu'il essaie de faire bonne figure pour revigorer ses camarades. Moi y compris.

\- Oh, j'ai ça aussi si vous voulez.

Il relâche quelques dattes d'Almyra entre mes jambes croisées. Je souris faiblement, touchée par son attention. «_ Ça aide quand on a le cafard_ ». Je ne comprends pas trop l'expression mais j'imagine qu'il fait référence à la mine apathique que je devais exhiber. Je fais la distribution et agite une datte sous le nez d'Ashe qui est assis à ma droite. Celui-ci, est concentré dans son tressage feuillu. Instinctivement, il ouvre la bouche et la gobe, ses lèvres frôlant mes doigts. Je souris, amusée. Il papillonne des paupières puis devient rouge tomate.

\- Oh pardon Akkira je n'avais pas réfléchi ! C'est que je... j'avais l'habitude de faire ça avec ma petite sœur alors...

\- Vous êtes vraiment mignon.

\- Arrêteeeeeeez ! s'exclame-t-il en se cachant le visage.

\- Caspar, vous en voulez ?

\- Et comment !

Il est pile dans mon axe, assis en face de moi. Ses jambes sont étendues et ses pieds tapent l'un contre l'autre, faisant vibrer le ponton. Son dos, quant à lui, repose contre celui de Linhardt qui est occupé à pêcher. Le fils Bergliez ouvre grand la bouche en énonçant un « _Aaaaaah_ » sonore. Je vise et bientôt le fruit sec dévale son œsophage. J'aurais peut-être dû le prévenir pour le noyau...

\- Buark, j'aime pas les fruits !

\- Fallait pas en demander alors... Et vous Linhardt ? je m'enquiers.

\- Ce nuage a la même forme que mon oreiller...

\- Linhaaaaardt ?

\- Oui, oui, qu'il y a-t-il ? Ah, j'en veux bien merci, par contre j'ai les mains prises.

Il agite alors la canne à pêche. Je suis à peu près certaine que les rares poissons qui se sont aventurés jusqu'à son hameçon viennent de détaler. Caspar se penche pour me prendre le fruit entre les doigts puis allonge son bras vers l'arrière pour le placer directement dans la bouche de son ami d'enfance. Une mastication parfaitement audible attire mon attention. Raphael est en train d'engloutir une grillade épaisse comme mon buste. Mon estomac grogne bruyamment et rivalise avec le tapage de ses deux mâchoires puissantes qui s'entrechoquent. Je meurs de faim mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit. J'essaie quand même de faire bonne figure et m'attaque à la pêche. Du jus dégouline en un jet continue et je suis obligée d'écarter mes cuisses pour ne pas m'en mettre partout. Caspar a une vue imprenable sur mes dessous mais cela ne semble pas l'intéresser le moins du monde.

\- Dites Caspar, avez-vous retrouvé notre voleur félin ? demande Ashe en rajoutant des fleurs qu'il a cueillies à sa couronne herbeuse.

\- Non, toujours pas et toi ?

\- Pareil. J'espère qu'on le localisera avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Un voleur félin ? J'ignore de quoi ils parlent. En revanche, la fin de nos études arrive rapidement, dans deux lunes exactement. Le silence se répand l'espace de quelques secondes et rejette un froid sur notre petit groupe. Même le temps est mélancolique. L'esprit du Vent a amassé d'abondants nuages grisâtres au dessus de nos têtes. Les reflets sur la surface de l'étang nous renvoie cette image désolante.

\- Hé ! On dirait que le professeur Byleth est sorti de sa chambre ! fait remarquer le batailleur.

Je rentre ma tête entre mes épaules. Je crois ne plus être capable de croiser le regard de l'enseignant des Lions. Je suis rassurée qu'il émerge mais... J'ai honte... Oh, bon sang j'ai tellement honte. Depuis ce jour, je revois la scène encore et encore. Et ce qui me frappe avec toujours plus de virulence, c'est ma propre faiblesse corporelle mais aussi mon incapacité à parler pour prévenir quelqu'un. J'aurais également pu le faire si je ne m'étais pas élancée toute seule, j'aurais dû essayer d'avertir ceux à ma portée... J'aurais tant voulu... pouvoir être utile. J'attends quelques secondes avant d'oser tourner la tête pour apercevoir Byleth qui s'éloigne déjà. Tout le monde est abattu et sonné par les événements de la chapelle. Les élèves transformés en chimère, la trahison de Monica, l'apparition de cet étrange individu au teint blafard et le décès de Jeralt. Ce sont beaucoup de pilules à avaler et je suis persuadée que la gorge la plus obstruée est celle de Byleth. Et dire que la veille de ce jour fatidique nous étions tous là à virevolter dans la salle de réception... Je croise le regard pistache de mon ami tacheté. Il a l'air tellement peiné pour son professeur.

\- Bon, on peut pas rester comme ça éternellement ! proclame Caspar en se levant. Un jour d'entraînement raté c'est trois jours de progrès perdus ! N'est-ce pas Raphael ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

\- Allez, il faut s'entraîner, allons-y Linhardt !

Je manque de peu d'avaler le noyau de la pèche. Quoi ? Pourquoi Linhardt alors que ce dernier déteste se battre ?

\- Attends non, répond le concerné. Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu possèdes ce fameux avantage de la taille dont tu parlais avant la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion. T'es le partenaire idéal ! Allez, discutes pas et viens avec moi !

Ashe et moi nous tournons de concert vers le colosse des Cerfs. Euh... Si je ne m'abuse, ce dernier correspond davantage à la description exposée par Caspar. Je n'ai pas le temps de soulever ce détail que déjà le fils Hevring est debout. Certes, il bâille mais il est debout ! Miracle !

\- Bon d'accord... Je m'entraînerai avec toi mais pas longtemps.

\- Super !

Et les deux Aigles agitent déjà leurs ailes pour quitter le ponton. Raphael, qu'ils ont complètement oublié, se lève et part à leur suite à coups de « _Attendez-moi les gars ! _». Je soupire et ma tête vient s'insérer dans le creux de la nuque du Lion aux yeux pistache. Malgré mon approche, sa respiration ne s'est pas accélérée. Je souris. C'est bien. J'aime qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté entre nous. Les compliments le font rougir parce qu'il manque de confiance en lui et qu'il est humble, et non parce qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi. Je presse le dos de ma main contre ma paume. J'aime notre entente, et j'aimerais la conserver même lorsque nos études auront abouti. Et ce même si nous faisons partie de deux nations différentes. J'ouvre en grand ma main.

Tout serait plus simple pour nous tous si Fódlan était unifié, non ? Je souris, mélancolique. Ça paraît bien utopique... Je jette un coup d'œil à la couronne presque achevée de mon ami.

\- Vous avez quel âge ? je le questionne.

\- J'ai eu dix-sept ans pendant la lune des Wyvernes. Et vous ?

\- J'en serai... aurai dix-huit pendant celle de La Solitaire. Vous m'avez comparée à votre sœur petite, mais je suis plus vielle que vous. Grande sœur, ça me va.

\- Ah ah très bien.

Vraiment apaisant ce garçon. Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je tâte mon crâne chevelu et perçois la couronne feuillu dessus. Il me dit tout sourire :

\- Vous aimez bien les fleurs, du coup elles vous le rendent bien.

J'acquiesce fébrilement, émue, et me cale un peu plus. Vraiment VRAIMENT adorable. La hauteur de son épaule est parfaite Dix-sept hein ? Il peut encore grandir, ce serait dommage.

\- Ce serait bien si vous ne grandissais pas trop, je chuchote.

\- Euh... Akkira McNairy ?

Je me défais de ce coussin humain et adorable pour tourner mon visage. Un homme encapuchonné se tient près du ponton. Je plisse le front. Il me dit quelque chose... Ah oui, je crois que c'est un membre de mon escouade. Je m'excuse auprès d'Ashe et part rejoindre l'un des hommes sous mon commandement. De près ses prunelles acajou m'évoquent vaguement autre chose encore. Il me semble qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui m'ont suivie dans le dos de la bête démoniaque. Ah ! Je crois même que c'est lui qui a pressé ma main lorsque j'étais blessée. Je détaille le bas de son visage, l'attention se retrouvant accaparée par une petite cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il se gratte la nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- Oui ? je l'encourage même si ce n'est pas mon fort.

\- Vous... Vous allez bien ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On se demandait avec mes gars si vous alliez bien. Vous avez été sévèrement brûlée.

Avec ses gars ? J'imagine qu'il doit être le chef de mon escouade d'archers de l'Empire. Je me rends compte que je ne connais pas grand chose sur eux... et même rien du tout. Je croise les bras derrière mon dos et lui fais signe d'avancer en ma compagnie.

\- Manuela m'a soignée après mon évanouiture... évanouissement. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'allais déjà mieux. Elle est douée.

\- Tant mieux. Quand j'ai vu Claude von Riegan et votre cousine Petra McNairy venir à notre secours, je me suis dit que c'était bien pratique de voler.

Voler. J'approuve en souriant faiblement. Je me souviens de la sensation d'être en altitude. Le vertige était assez saisissant, mais pas désagréable. J'aimerais bien y retourner. Un hennissement nous alarme mais ce n'est qu'un pégase dans le ciel taciturne. L'homme à mes côtés pouffe avant de noter que les chevaux ailés sont terriblement têtus en ce moment. A l'approche de leur lune – la suivante – ils commencent tous à s'impatienter et à faire des misères à leurs propriétaires.

Nous longeons les murs jusqu'au marché. Là-bas, l'ambiance est des plus inhabituelles. Adieu vacarme de tous les diables et publicités auditives des commerçants. Ces derniers sont moins nombreux tout comme l'affluence de clients. La crainte a laissé une trace décisive jusqu'ici. Et ce n'est pas tout. Shamir, Alois, Catherine et les autres membres de l'Ordre de Seiros ne sont plus là, étant partis à la recherche de nos détracteurs. De ce fait la sécurité du Monastère est pour le moins négligée. Ce qui explique l'absence de certains élèves. Au lieu de profiter de cette fin de journée qui signe le début du week-end, ils se sont enfermés dans leurs quartiers, copiant alors le style de vie de Bernadetta.

Je m'arrête et fixe le rempart. C'est comme si je visualisais les mouvements habiles de Monica lorsqu'elle l'avait escaladé pour rejoindre le village. Je grince des dents. Les éléments étaient sous mon nez, principalement cette nuit là. Était-elle réellement partie rejoindre un garçon de la bourgade pour quelques cabrioles sexuelles ? Rien ne me paraît moins sûr à présent. Et cette dame que j'ai alors croisée... Je l'ai trouvée affreusement louche. La paranoïa me guette mais il ne m'est plus toléré n'évincer toutes les pistes. Et si elle avait manigancé quelque chose ce soir-là ? Il est probablement trop tard mais je ne perds rien à essayer. Hors de question de contracter de nouveaux regrets.

Je retournerai dans l'enceinte de la ville cette nuit.

\- Ah excusez-moi, vous m'entendez ?

Je me gifle mentalement pour retourner dans la réalité et surtout dans ces deux yeux acajou qui me scrutent.

\- Pardon, vous disiez quoi ?

\- Que je devais vous laisser, mes hommes et moi allons réparer les poupées de nos arcs.

Il me salue solennellement puis commence à s'écarter. Au fait, ce garçon...

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

Il se retourne pour me sourire et me **dévoile** son nom :

\- Brevis. A bientôt.

Je hoche la tête et suis de nouveau attirée par un hennissement. Il a raison, les pégases sont survoltés. J'aperçois l'animal en question – toujours le même. D'ici je peux entendre son maître le rouspéter sèchement. Pas certaine qu'ils restent associés longtemps. Je ne perds rien à aller voir toute cette animation de près, ça me détournera de ma culpabilité. Je me rends alors aux écuries des animaux aériens, un endroit où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds. Je souris en détaillant de nombreuses Wyvernes dans leurs box. Ceux-ci sont plus spacieux que pour les chevaux, laissant ainsi un peu plus d'espace pour leurs ailes puissantes. Je reconnais Bangga et tends la main entre les barreaux pour caresser le museau écaillé de la vouivre.

\- Bonjour, toi.

Elle pousse un grognement de contentement et me présente son cou pour que mes doigts puissent continuer leur exploration. Une fois que c'est chose faite, je me décale pour analyser les autres Wyvernes. Je ne parviens pas à reconnaître celle de Claude et je ne lui ai jamais demandé son nom.

\- C'est bien, grâce à toi j'ai l'impression que nous faisons des progrès.

Cette voix provient d'un peu plus loin, dans les compartiments réservés aux pégases. Je m'y réfère et avance jusqu'à tomber sur Ingrid qui brosse les coudes poilus du cheval aérien. La blonde me remarque et me sourit. Je lui dis :

\- Il vous aime beaucoup, ça se voit dans la façon qu'il a de vous couver.

\- C'est une femelle. Mais oui, je me suis beaucoup attachée à elle et je pense que c'est réciproque.

\- Ça l'est. Les pégases sont dans la différence avec les Wyvernes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, approuve-t-elle. Ils sont plus rapides et résistent mieux à la magie.

Ingrid penche la tête pour se placer juste en face des naseaux de l'animal. Le visage de la Lionne est terne, comme si elle dormait mal depuis plusieurs jours. Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec le trépas de Jeralt et le replis de Byleth sur lui-même... Je m'approche et... et je me prends un coup d'aile dans la tête.

\- Tout doux ! rouspète Ingrid en caressant le menton de sa protégée.

Je ris doucement puis attrape l'aile gigantesque du pégase. La toucher me rend toute chose. Pourquoi ? J'étudie son plumage et... Mais oui. Des plumes. Mes phalanges flattent la texture soyeuse et me donnent l'impression de caresser un volatile. Je souris, et ce contact inattendu me **dévoile **une idée.

/

\- Je crains qu'il ne te faille demeurer ici, Kronya. J'ai une mission à te confier.

Je tends le cou pour apercevoir trois silhouettes puis me rétracte. Monica, l'Empereur des flammes et le type bizarre de la chapelle. Aplatie contre les tuiles d'une toiture, je n'ose plus bouger. Ni même respirer. Est-ce qu'ils m'ont vue ? Je ne l'espère pas, je ne serai pas de taille face à eux. Est-ce... est-ce vraiment en train de passer ? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que pour une fois je ne me suis pas trompé ? Mon intuition fut la bonne, seulement je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Trois monstres réunis. Et qui est Kronya ?

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! C'est toujours une joie de collaborer avec Solon ! Je m'occupe de tout, n'ayez crainte.

La voix détestablement aiguë de Monica. Je comprime mes dents pour éviter qu'elles ne grincent ou qu'elles ne claquent. Les nuages de tout à l'heure ont transporté un air des plus réfrigérant ainsi qu'une bonne couche de neige. Mes phalanges enserrent les plaques de terre cuite pour ne pas que mon corps glisse. Bon sang...

\- Quelle horripilante créature.

\- Kronya vous irrite Empereur des flammes ? Je le regrette, mais nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas nous permettre de l'éloigner pour l'instant. Vous êtes notre plus grande réussite. Votre flamme vive du sang de la créature dont nous avons usé pour la faire naître, ? un dieu. L'heure est venue de mettre cette puissance au service de la purification de Fódlan. Ainsi seulement viendra notre salut.

Je ne comprends rien. Même pire, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien compris à ce monde. Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, s'emmêlant avec toutes mes incertitudes. Monica s'appelle donc Kronya ? L'Empereur des flammes serait une création de cet homme et de... son groupe ? Ce dernier semble comporter Monica et Solon. Et qui d'autres encore ? Et quelle est cette histoire de flamme vive ? Et surtout de purification de Fódlan ? Par tous les esprits, que comptent-ils faire ? Cela rejoint au moins l'une de mes précédentes conclusions : ce n'est pas seulement l'Église de Seiros et Garreg Mach qui sont visés, mais tout le continent. L'effroi qui enfle en moi a gagné une telle proportion que je peine à taire ma respiration. Du calme Akkira. Pour l'instant il te faut écouter, la frayeur viendra plus tard. La voix singulière de l'Empereur des flammes reprend :

\- Il n'y aura pas de salut pour des êtres tels que vous. Vous qui avez commis les pires atrocités en Duscur et à Enbarr.

Quoi ? En Duscur ? Fait-il référence à la Tragédie de Duscur, celle-là même que m'a contée Dedue lors de notre mission dans sa terre natale ? Mais... Je croyais... Je croyais que ce drame n'avait concerné que la royauté de Faerghus ainsi que son armée, et les duscuriens. Régicide, massacres, terres mises à feu et à sang. Selon les dires de Dedue, tout cela dépendait des deux forces opposées. Ces monstres qui agissent dans l'ombre n'ont jamais été évoqués. S'agirait-il des atrocités autres que la Tragédie du Duscur ? Je suis complètement perdue... De plus, que s'est-il passé à Enbarr ? Et pourquoi l'Empereur des flammes se désolidarise d'eux ? Il procédait déjà ainsi lors de son altercation avec Jeralt et Byleth à Remire. Ne sont-ils pas alliés ? Mes doigts commencent à tétaniser, et la neige qui est en train de me recouvrir ne m'aide pas le moins du monde. Je ne vais pas tarder à lâcher. Si je glisse, ils vont l'entendre et me repérer.

\- Tout cela pour obtenir le pouvoir dont vous aviez besoin, poursuit la voix profonde du type de la chapelle à l'intention de l'Empereur des flammes. Tout cela dans un but unique...

Des bruits de pas effrénés puis un tintement métallique. Je profite de ce chahut pour enfin bouger et pour me hisser un peu plus haut. D'autres personnes sont arrivées. Je reconnais... Byleth et Dimitri ?! Mais que font-ils ici ?! Le prince a dégainé sa lance. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser davantage de questions qu'il réitère un assaut vers l'Empereur des flammes. Son arme est contrée par un petit objet tranchant qui vole un peu plus loin. Bien joué Dimitri, vous l'avez désarmé ! Je sonde mes hanches mais me rappelle que je ne me suis pas équipée. Bon sang... Je ne pensais pas assister à une telle scène avant de me retrouver ici, sur ce toit. Tandis que je cherche une alternative pour présenter mon soutien à Byleth et au prince, le type étrange déclare :

\- Hm... Que l'on nous ait entendus ou non n'a pas la moindre importance. Les rats se terrent toujours dans les murs, c'est ainsi.

Sur ces mots, il disparaît aussi mystérieusement que Solon à Remire, et il est rapidement imité par Monica. Seul l'Empereur des flammes s'attarde un peu avant de s'évaporer dans la nature comme les deux autres monstres. J'allais me manifester auprès du professeur et de son élève quand tout à coup mes yeux se posent sur l'objet tranchant qu'a dû abandonner l'Empereur des flammes, étant hors de sa portée. L'objet que ramasse Dimitri. L'objet qui...

Une dague.

Et pas n'importe laquelle.

CETTE dague.

Poignée bleu cobalt, pommeau et chape dorés et lame bien droite.

Pour l'avoir eue dans ma main, entre mes doigts, je ne peux pas me tromper. Par tous les esprits... Par tous les esprits...

Le prince murmure quelque chose mais déjà ma conscience s'est embrumée. Elle est partie loin, s'élançant vers le large tel un navire qui hisse la grand-voile pour gagner de la vitesse. Elle accoste sur le rivage beaucoup trop tôt, ainsi elle chevauche un équidé pour se précipiter vers l'infini. Elle guette l'endroit où elle pourra trouver la tranquillité intérieure et ainsi s'**envoiler** en paix.

Seulement, la réalité est beaucoup plus sordide et m'empêche cet élan de lâcheté.

Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je me tiens dans les rues du village. Mes jambes fiévreuses parcourent ces artères infatigablement. La main plaquée contre ma bouche, je fais de mon mieux pour étouffer le cri qui serpente sournoisement jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Et pour parfaire cette folie, des phrases me reviennent en tête. Les _siennes_...

« Si je n'ai que mon ambition et ma persévérance pour me tenir à bout de bras, la route sera difficile. Mes regrets, mon chagrin, ma vie... Tout s'est fondu dans les ténèbres. »

Sa route qui sera difficile. Sa vie qui se fond dans les ténèbres. Et puis... Je me fige et une rafale gelée me fouette pour éloigner l'évanouissement. Et puis Monica traînait toujours avec _elle_. Alors que je soupçonnais de plus en plus de monde, jamais ma méfiance de l'a atteinte. Pourquoi ? La réponse me flagelle l'esprit.

« En vérité j'affectionne tout ce qui se rapporte à la nature. »

Et son visage radieux lorsqu'elle a chuchoté ces mots. Son sourire lorsqu'une bourrasque fit chavirer sa chevelure. Tant de sincérité dans ses propos, dans sa physionomie, tant d'allégresse qu'elle dévoile si peu au quotidien. Et les esprits de la Nature qui lui rendent bien son respect à leur égare, je ne peux pas me fourvoyer là-dessus. Par conséquent, je n'aurais jamais envisagé que...

Je m'adosse à un mur, mon corps ne supportant plus le poids de ces révélations, et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Mes pensées se l'avouent enfin :

Edelgard.

Edelgard est l'Empereur des flammes.

Son identité, son double jeu m'est **dévoilé**.

Je m'agrippe les cheveux, la tête entre les cuisses. Shamir avait raison. Tout le monde cache une part plus sombre. Je suis loin d'être la seule qui tais mes secrets au sein de Garreg Mach et à placer un masque sur la vérité. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? La dénoncer à Rhea ? Ce serait la parole d'Edelgard contre la mienne. Elle est rusée, vigilante, redoutable. Et puis l'Église de Seiros est liée à Enbarr, la capitale de l'Empire, depuis des temps immémoriaux. L'archevêque ne prendrait sans doute pas mon parti. En parler à mes camarades ? Ils me catalogueraient tous de folle. Les plus avisés d'entre eux mettront mon comportement sur le dos du conflit entre Brigid et l'Empire qui datent d'il y a quelques années. Je n'ai jamais été spécialement proche d'Edelgard, ça pourrait être un argument en faveur de cette théorie. Et Petra ? Il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'elle...

Je commence à suffoquer, ce n'est pas bon...

Il y a quelques lunes, le jour où Edelgard est venue s'enquérir de mon état après la mission en Duscur, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle craignait. En réalité, ce sont nous autres qui devons la craindre.

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Devrais-je la... tuer ? L'abattre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, que cette organisation commette de nouveaux dommages ? Je tremble sous le poids de cette responsabilité. En serai-je capable ? Auparavant, voler la vie d'un être humain me paraissait aussi facile que de saigner une bête pour sustenter à mes besoins. Et maintenant, est-ce toujours le cas ? Déboussolée, je relève le nez vers le ciel nocturne.

Et maintenant... ?

/

_Quelle douloureuse naïveté nichait au cœur de ces pensées..._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Dévoileeeeer donc ! Comme souvent j'ai souligné les termes s'y rapportant dans le chapitre mais cette fois je ne vais pas les analyser par peur de spoiler :3

Je voulais faire un début de chapitre un peu chill pour nous remettre de nos émotions après la mort de Jeralt. Ca permet de placer une accalmie avant la révélation de fin de chapitre. Évidemment, vous vous doutiez de l'identité de l'Empereur des flammes, à l'inverse Akkira était à mille lieues de cette découverte ! Cela aura-t-il un impact sur la suite ?

**Prochain chapitre : Conseiller **

Prenez soin de vous ! Ciaossu !


	25. Conseiller

Bien le bonjour voyageur !

Sans plus tard, voici les réponses aux reviiiiieeews :

**Mijojoow** : Ah que hello à Ashe et toi ! *vous prends en photo tellement c'est meugnon * Ouais Monica était cramée avec sa tête de fausse gentille xD Purée Byleth t'es aveugle mon gars ! Tu m'as tuée avec Raphael le concurrent de Claude xD Hihi, contente que cette scène du ponton te plaise :3 Et j'adore faire Ashe, Caspar, Linhardt et même Raphael qui est bon vivant ! Ouais Akkira sois pas trop avant-gardiste, c'est pas aujourd'hui l'unification xD Salut le PNJ ! Euh... Brevis je veux dire... Oh purée oui tu as raison, il a un nom c'est pas croyable ! :0 *l'observe avec une loupe* Elle gambade sur les toits xD Non en vrai elle se cache, tout bonnement xD Comme toujours tu as l'oeil à tout héhé. Merci pour ta review :3 !

**Katt** : Salut ! Oui, un peu de peace & love avant de le début de la débâcle xD Héé oui surprise, l'épisode de la dague est là, et Akkira y assiste ! Tu as bien compris ma manoeuvre, c'est bien pour cette raison qu'Akkira suit Monica quelques chapitres auparavant, c'est pour introduire cette scène ;) Les conséquences, tu en auras une partie dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ton retour :3

**Zakette** : Tu m'as inspirée un nouveau surnom xD Oh mince, tiens *te passe une ceinture pour que tu puisses utiliser ton expression mais du coup mon short tombe * Oh merde. Tu m'as tuée avec Seiros qui est pire que le Covid x'D j'en ris encore ! L'une des trois horreurs repérée xD Ouais, je crois qu'il préfère la viande, il a pris les fruits pour les autres :3 Ah que coucou Edelgard... euh je veux dire l'EDF (purée cette abréviation xD) Pour la scène de la dague, à présent tu connais tout sur tout ! *tape dans la main de Mijo* Merci pour ta reviiieeew :D

**Ananda** : Merci beaucoup pour tes retours et tes compliments :3 Comme tu l'as souligné, la vie sur Brigid propose de nouvelles cultures, traditions et moeurs autres que celles de Fódlan. Je suis ravie si cela t'a fait voyager héhé. C'était aussi un challenge de devoir décrire cette île qu'on ne distingue que dans une quête xD Je me suis fiée à nombre de soutiens pour tenter de construire ma propre vision de Brigid. C'est exactement comme tu l'as dit, les personnages de FE sont "humains", ils ne sont ni tout blanc ni tout noir. Ils sont nuancés, et ça Akkira va l'apprendre au fil du temps. A ce stade, elle ne voit que les bons côtés de sa patrie, et pour elle l'Empire représente le mal absolu. Héhé, tes suppositions sont très intéressantes :3 merci pour ton avis !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

**Conseiller**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant arpenté ma chambre. Non, en fait j'en suis sûre.

Si mes pas pouvaient laisser des traces, il ne resterait plus un seul endroit sur le sol qui n'a pas été souillé. Mes chevilles ne vont plus pouvoir en supporter davantage. J'espère _qu'elle_ verra bientôt mon mot qui atteste l'apogée de mon égoïsme...

Toc Toc Toc.

Parfait.

**\- Entre.**

La jolie tête de Petra passe par l'embrasure de la porte, puis elle rentre et referme derrière elle. Ma cousine me détaille de la tête aux pieds.

**\- Tu vas mieux ? **s'enquiert-elle.

C'est normal qu'elle se soit inquiétée. Après les découvertes ahurissantes d'il y a deux jours, j'ai passé la journée du samedi recluse dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de croiser Edelgard. J'ai même jeûné et ne suis sortie que tard dans la soirée pour dévorer ce qui me tombait sous la main au réfectoire. J'en ai profité pour glisser un mot sous la porte de Petra. Et je l'ai attendue. Toute la nuit. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne verrait ma supplique qu'au petit matin, mais je ne suis pas parvenue à m'assoupir, ni à alléger mes réflexions. Maintenant qu'elle est là, je peux lui répondre franchement :

**\- Non.**

Cette réponse asperge son visage, le rendant encore plus inquiet. Autant la préparer d'ores et déjà à ce qui va suivre. Je l'enjoins de s'asseoir sur mon lit, ce que je m'apprête à lui avouer va certainement lui scier les jambes. Comme elle n'esquive pas le moindre geste, j'insiste :

**\- S'il te plaît.**

Sans me quitter des yeux, elle prend place sur le matelas. J'inspire profondément et agrippe ma nuque à deux mains. Je contemple le soleil éclatant pour cette lune hiémale. Et dire qu'il y a deux jours il neigeait... Je vois en ce signe que m'adresse l'esprit du Feu un réconfort des plus prenants. Maintenant que j'ai fait venir Petra ici, je ne peux plus me défiler. Tout en admirant le ciel, je déclare :

**\- Quand je suis arrivée ici, tu m'as reproché à juste titre de ne pas te parler. De ne rien te dire et de tout garder pour moi. Même si je suis incapable de te dépeindre avec des mots ce qui s'est passé durant ces cinq dernières années, je suis apte à te conter ce qui se trame maintenant. Ici-même, à Garreg Mach.**

Je me détourne du baldaquin azuré lénifiant pour me planter face à Petra. Elle me dévisage comme si je m'apprêtais à lui confier que j'étais infectée par une maladie incurable. En vérité, c'est presque aussi dur que d'annoncer cela.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma sœur ?** murmure-t-elle.

**\- Edelgard est l'Empereur des flammes.**

Et alors c'est toute sa physionomie qui se décompose à mesure qu'elle recueille ces mots cinglants.

**\- Qu...quoi ?**

**\- Tu m'as bien entendue.**

**\- Non, c'est...**

Elle scrute le moindre centimètre de mon visage de marbre. Puis son buste s'avachit vers l'avant et sa figure plonge entre ses mains. Je conçois que l'information soit encore plus dure à emmagasiner pour elle que pour moi. Ma cousine a toujours admiré Edelgard. En tant que future Reine de Brigid, elle ne supporte pas qu'on la compare à elle. En revanche elle ne cache jamais toute la considération qu'elle lui porte.

Elle reste dans cette position une dizaine de minutes. La voir ainsi manque de faire flancher mon mental. Si ma volonté encaisse cette vision, mon corps lui en prend un sacré coup car le seconde d'après je me retrouve à genoux devant elle. Doucement je pose ma main sur son bras.

**\- Petra...**

**\- Tu en es sûre ?**

Elle plante ses prunelles hagardes dans les miennes. Ça me désole tellement de la voir comme ça. Je culpabilise aussitôt de lui faire traverser ce dévoilement.

**\- Oui, j'en suis certaine**, je chuchote.

**\- Comment... comment l'as-tu découvert ?**

**\- C'est compliqué... Il y a plusieurs éléments à prendre en compte alors...**

**\- Dis-moi.**

Sa voix se fait sans appel. Je déglutis. Elle n'a pas tort, je lui dois au moins la vérité sur ça.

**\- Je... je soupçonnais Monica avant qu'elle n'assassine Jeralt. Quand elle cachait encore sa véritable nature, je l'ai suivie une nuit jusqu'au village en contrebas. Comme je trouvais tout cela fortement nébuleux, surtout après les récents événements, j'y suis retournée vendredi soir dans l'espoir de déceler un indice qu'elle aurait laissé derrière elle. En vérité je ne pensais pas les trouver...eux.**

**\- Qui ça ? **

**\- Monica, le type de la chapelle et... l'Empereur des flammes.**

Elle acquiesce mollement. Anticipant sa prochaine question, je dis :

**\- Edelgard et l'Empereur des flammes possèdent la même... le même objet. Un outil conçu dans un matériel des plus rares. Je l'ai eu entre les mains alors...**

Alors crois-moi je supplie mentalement. A cran, mes doigts se referment un peu plus sur sa beau basanée. Crois-moi Petra, je t'en conjure... ! Elle se frotte les yeux avant de poursuivre :

**\- C'est tellement... inconcevable.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Pourquoi Edelgard aurait-elle fait ça ? Cela voudrait dire qu'elle cautionne les actions de ces monstres ? Tu crois que... tu crois que c'est elle qui mène leur groupe ?**

Une phrase prononcée par l'Empereur des flammes lors de l'épisode de Remire me revient en mémoire :

« Il est vrai que je travaille avec Solon. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que nous partageons le même objectif. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et grommelle :

**\- Je l'ignore. Leur organisation est confuse, je n'ai pas compris grand chose.**

**\- Oh... Par tous les esprits...**

Elle se redresse légèrement et observe le plafond, les yeux humides d'incrédulité et de déception. Sa bouche tremblote mais je suis persuadée qu'elle ne craquera pas. Tout comme moi, elle sait que le chagrin sera encore plus redoutable plus tard. Elle patiente quelques instants avant de bredouiller, défaite :

**\- Je n'ai jamais autant respecté une personne comme je respecte qu'Edelgard. Je la trouve si honnête, si droite. C'est en apprenant à la connaître que j'ai su quel futur attendait Brigid. Un avenir où les relations entre l'Empire et notre archipel seraient nettement meilleures. Je voulais lui prouver que j'avais les épaules pour être Reine et pour gouverner à ses côtés, main dans la main.**

Elle secoue son visage puis me demande :

**\- Pourquoi me l'as-tu dit ?**

**\- Parce que je suis égoïste. Et que je ne pouvais pas porter seule un tel ****secret****.**

Ses sourcils s'arquent et elle s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte, rassurée qu'elle ne remette pas mes paroles en doute.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? **susurre-t-elle.

**\- Je vais l'éliminer.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

Elle me repousse et se relève du même mouvement. J'en fais tout autant pour lui faire face. Elle paraît totalement rebutée.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**\- Je suis sérieuse, je sais y faire.**

Elle détaille mon expression. Si elle avait encore des doutes quant à mon passé d'assassin, à présent elle est fixée. Oui Petra, je sais y faire, et pas seulement avec les bêtes à la manière des brigilènes. Je suis une experte dans l'art de l'exsanguination chez les êtres humains. Artères, veines, ainsi que l'emplacement de tous les organes vitaux, rien ne m'est méconnu. Malgré la fermeté de mes propos elle surenchérit :

**\- Non, tu ne dois pas faire ça !**

**\- Nous n'avons pas le choix.**

**\- Si, au contraire, nous avons toujours le choix entre gagner quelque chose ou le perdre. Si nous nous montrons prudentes, nous pourrons étaler un jour la vérité aux yeux de tous et gagner la confiance d'autrui. A l'inverse, si nous choisissons de mettre fin à ses jours aussi prestement, nous perdrons en crédibilité. Comment pourrons-nous justifier sa véritable identité aux yeux des autres si nous ne possédons aucune preuve ?**

J'écoute et analyse attentivement chacun des termes qu'elle emploie. Quelle maturité dans ses phrases, je ne pense pas pouvoir en dire autant de ma verve. Lorsqu'une menace planait au dessus de ma tête, j'ai toujours suivi l'impulsion la plus expéditive : tuer. C'est instinctif, c'est comme ça que je suis façonnée. Je ne suis pas une intellectuelle, Petra non plus d'ailleurs. Seulement elle fait preuve de plus de sagesse que moi. Et de bon sens. Comme mon avis reste en retrait, elle vient saisir ma main.

**\- Nous allons garder un œil sur elle tout en restant discrètes.**

Je finis par approuver sans conviction. Nous nous mettons d'accord sur le fait que ce secret ne doit pas être ébruité, nous ne savons pas si d'autres élèves suivent Edelgard dans ses magouilles. De même, nos opinions convergent en ce qui concerne l'archevêque. L'avis de deux brigilènes ne feront pas le poids face à l'éloquence d'une descendante de la maison Hresvelg.

Lorsque Petra quitte ma chambre, je ne me sens absolument pas confiante. J'ai l'horrible impression qu'Edelgard possède de nombreux coups d'avance sur nous, qu'attendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Que devrais-je faire ? Suivre le** conseil** de ma cousine ou régler ça à ma manière ?

Je lorgne sur ma main, comme si elle allait me donner la réponse la plus appropriée. Néanmoins, à force de lorgner sur ma paume le sang que j'ai fait couler par le passé recommence à apparaître. Je plisse le nez. Non, ce n'est pas bon. Je devrais arrêter de réfléchir à tout ça et me reposer. A force de me creuser les méninges, c'est comme si j'avais enchaîné trois nuits blanches.

/

Et je me retourne, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore et encore dans mon lit. Cela fait belle lurette que la nuit a remplacé le jour et que mes draps sont humides de sueur. Je n'arrête pas de remuer le sujet, il a déjà fait plus d'une fois le tour de ma cervelle. Lors de l'une de ses excursions, il a même fait un crochet par mon cœur et mes poumons pour les affoler. La seule fois où je suis parvenue à m'endormir, c'était pour cauchemarder de mes parents et mieux me réveiller à l'agonie. Trop d'oxygène, plus assez de dioxyde de carbone. Même avec les mains en forme de masque sur ma bouche, j'ai cru que la torture ne prendrait jamais de fin.

Je me redresse dans mon lit, les doigts fourrageant dans ma tignasse. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais encore ce genre de cauchemars aujourd'hui ? Et comment vais-je faire demain en cours ? Je ne possède pas assez de patience. Je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer la comédie devant Edelgard et faire comme si je ne savais rien. De même, je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer les yeux devant le danger qu'elle représente, j'aurais le sentiment de me donner en proie à cette menace.

Cette nuit, intenable insomnie, la folie me guette. Je me mets debout. Le luth que j'ai construit pleure la violence de mes envies. Et une pensée me **conseille **et me décide :

Quoi qu'il advienne, je payerai un jour pour mes délits. Je traîne déjà des chaînes depuis si longtemps, une de plus n'y changera pas grand chose.

Mes pieds nus s'activent. Mon esprit est tellement vitreux que je ne distingue le monde que par intermittence. L'esplanade devant les dortoirs, la cour arborée, le réfectoire.

Le couteau de cuisine dans mes mains que je cache sous mes vêtements.

De nouveau l'esplanade, puis des escaliers, et le dortoir des nobles.

Sa porte. Ma main sur la poignée.

Edelgard est toujours sur le qui-vive. Cependant, la nuit est mon alliée. Elle doit dormir paisiblement à cette heure-ci, sans se douter du péril que je représente pour son existence. Je vais... Hein ? C'est quoi ces marmonnements ? Je colle mon oreille contre la porte. Les murmures sont quasiment inintelligibles, on dirait qu'elle a le sommeil agité. Peut-être qu'elle...

\- Mère ! s'écrit-elle alors.

Son hurlement est un un grappin qui me harponne le cœur. Mes sourcils s'arquent et ma main tremble sur la poignée. Non... Non... ! NON ! Taisez-vous Edelgard, ne me rendez pas la tâche plus compliquée ! N'essayez pas de m'émouvoir avec vos cauchemars ! Ne me rappelez pas que nous possédons des points communs qui me font me sentir proche de vous ! Mes muscles se contractent. Je m'évertue à me souvenir de mon ancienne colère, celle qui ne me quittait jamais en arrivant ici. Obnubilée par ma haine de l'Empire, je rêvais de vous abattre. A cette époque, je saignais en attendant de pouvoir me venger. Et maintenant que mon courroux est bien plus légitime, je ne dois pas reculer. Alors ouvre cette fichue porte Akkira, par tous les esprits ouvre-là !

« Cela fait partie de mes attributions de veiller sur vous. »

Mes tremblements s'interrompent pour infecter ma respiration. Je halète, la main contre la gorge.

« Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous êtes prête à vous relever. Et je suis là pour vous aidez, en vous tendant la main. »

Pourquoi Edelgard... ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous montrée aussi bienveillante avec nous si c'est pour nous trahir par la suite ? Pourquoi nous contraindre à déployer nos talents si c'est pour nous affronter à l'avenir ? Je ne vous comprends pas... Et c'est justement cette méconnaissance de vous, de vos projets, qui me font hésiter. J'observe ma main qui a ôté tellement de vies. Je ne peux plus redevenir ce que je fuis à présent. Mon talent d'assassin sonne faux lorsque mes cibles concernent des personnes qui m'ont... touchée. Et en ce qui concerne la future Impératrice, je pourrais même ajouter : qui me...trouble.

\- Qu'avons-nous là, à cette heure tardive ?

Je sursaute avec tant de virulence que je recule de trois bons mètres.

Hubert.

Les éclats de la lune font apparaître son visage dans la pénombre. Nul trace de sourire cette fois-ci, il me détaille comme si j'étais une nuisance des plus encombrantes. Hubert, le toutou maléfique d'Edelgard. Mais oui... Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Il est probablement au courant des faits de sa maîtresse. Il doit cautionner ses ambitions.

Et il doit la soutenir et l'assister dans l'ombre.

Comme maintenant.

J'étais tellement focalisée sur notre déléguée que je ne m'étais pas préparée à tomber sur cet être sournois. Le silence se répand entre nous, tel une toile qui vient se tisser autour de mes jambes. Un violent frisson fait vibrer mon échine dorsale.

\- Que vaut à Dame Edelgard cette visite des plus inopinée ? s'enquiert-il au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité.

Je cherche à toute vitesse une excuse à lui balancer au visage :

\- Je voulais lui rendre son gant.

\- Son gant ? Ne pouviez-vous pas le lui rendre demain, lorsque votre présence à ses côtés serait ? moins suspecte ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'elle... qu'elle en aurait besoin en se levant.

Son œil se plisse et son menton s'abaisse. L'intégralité de sa physionomie me révèle qu'il ne me croit pas. Absolument pas. Et lorsqu'il esquisse un pas dans ma direction, tout mon organisme réagit. Mon corps prend de lui-même une posture défensive et agressive. Plus aucun filtre ne subsiste entre ce que je pense et ce que je compte faire s'il s'avance trop. Je n'éprouve aucune affection pour ce type, juste du mépris et de l'aversion. A la seconde où je l'ai rencontré j'ai su qu'il allait me poser problème. A l'inverse d'Edelgard, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à planter mon couteau dans le cœur de Hubert, si tant est qu'il en possède un.

\- Ne vous approchez pas, je vitupère glaciale.

Il s'arrête pour me sortir son sourire le plus insidieux.

\- Voilà donc un aperçu de qui vous êtes. Serait-ce une menace ? fait-il de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Non, c'est un **conseil**.

Je marche à reculons pour ne lui offrir aucune ouverte, reléguant au loin d'éventuels coups bas qui doivent être sa spécialité. Alors que je regagne mes quartiers, gelée de la tête au pied après une telle frayeur, je prends conscience de deux choses. Deux choses qui sont primordiales.

Déjà Hubert, qui était méfiant à mon sujet, le sera encore plus. Je conçois qu'il ne va plus me laisser tranquille dorénavant. A ses yeux je dois être une épine qu'il faut rapidement retirer du pied de sa maîtresse.

Et aussi – et surtout – je ne pourrais jamais tuer Edelgard tant qu'elle ne revêt pas son masque d'Empereur des flammes devant moi. Ma raison a accepté qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

Cependant, mon cœur fait encore une distinction entre les deux.

/

Les cours ont fini bien plus tôt que prévu pour les Aigles de jais et pour les Cerfs d'or. Manuela et Hanneman ont été convoqués par Rhea pour se rendre non loin d'ici. Les raisons de cette mission inattendue nous sont évidemment tenues secrètes mais j'imagine que cela à un rapport avec nos détracteurs. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Byleth aurait également été convié pour cette tâche. S'il est tenu à l'écart, c'est que l'archevêque redoute l'esprit vengeresse du professeur. Aurait-elle une piste ?

Je parcours lentement le champ aux abords du Monastère. Il n'y a personne à l'horizon. Malgré le soleil inhabituellement tiède en cette saison, l'herbe et l'air restent frais. Un temps frisquet et sec. A Brigid, il n'existe pas d'esprit du froid étant donné que c'est un notion qui nous est abstraite chez nous. Je me dirige vers l'arbre. Sa vue déclenche de l'amertume qui se mêle à d'autres émotions retrouvées. La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, j'étais encore dans l'ignorance de tant de choses. Je caresse l'écorce du végétal et appose mon front dessus. Cette situation est une véritable torture. Ce matin, je n'ai même pas osé regarder dans la direction d'Edelgard, ni de Hubert. Comment faire pour mettre de côté l'adrénaline qui me ronge lors qu'ils sont dans les parages ? Mon instinct me pousse à rester sur mes gardes, c'est plus fort que moi. Seulement, si je continue à agir ainsi ils vont le remarquer. Connaissant Hubert, ça doit même être déjà fait, surtout après le fiasco de la veille.

Je frotte ma gorge, peinant à respirer proprement. Il faut vraiment – VRAIMENT – que j'apprenne à taire mon angoisse... Hein ? Je me retourne vivement. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, quelque chose vient de tapoter mon épaule ! Tout à coup une silhouette entre dans mon champ de vision, à hauteur de mon visage :

\- Yo Akkira !

\- Hiiiiiiiiiii !

\- Ah ah ah ! Alors ça c'était vraiment adorable !

Claude. Les mains contre mon cœur affolé, j'analyse l'étrange tour de cette énergumène. Il est assis sur une branche maîtresse et a basculé son corps en arrière pour se retrouver la tête en bas. Ses jambes le maintiennent dans cet équilibre précaire. Enfin, plus pour longtemps... Alors qu'il rit encore je vois son visage changer brusquement d'expression :

\- Oh non je vais... !

Et comme lorsqu'il est tombé de l'arbre la première fois qu'il a essayé de l'escalader, je m'élance pour lui octroyer mon aide. Mes bras viennent soutenir ses épaules et mes mains bloquent ses omoplates. Mon visage est plongé contre son trapèze, du coup je ne discerne plus grand chose. Au final il n'a pas bougé. Malgré mes préoccupations qui me tordent le ventre, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès, j'affirme en chuchotant.

\- Un peu je le reconnais. Au moins j'ai pu vérifier ma théorie.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je testais votre générosité. A présent je suis convaincu que je ne risque rien lorsque vous êtes là.

Oh... Je crois qu'il se méfiait de moi. Ce n'est pas étonnant après la trahison de Monica. Moi aussi je ne suis plus très à l'aise avec autrui, hormis Petra évidemment. Je cale mon oreille contre son torse et entends son cœur battre gaiement. Je souris. Ça, il ne peut pas le simuler. Percevoir ce tintamarre dans sa poitrine me rassure. Je sens ses doigts triturer ma natte épaisse. J'inspire calmement et c'est la première que j'y parviens aussi aisément depuis ce que j'ai appris sur Edelgard. Snif snif... Hm... Du cumin et un peu de safran. Son odeur m'apaise et m'attire. Elle m'emmène loin de mes tourments. Je frotte mon nez contre son uniforme et mon estomac gargouille bruyamment. Je suis en sous-nutrition depuis des jours. Humer les effluves de son corps et de ses habits me permet de dénicher mon appétit disparu.

Je me décale légèrement pour examiner sa figure taquine. J'avais bien envie de le voir, ça me change de mon angoisse perpétuelle. Je plisse un peu les sourcils. Mon impression le concernant est bien différente de celle qui m'a traversée lors du bal. C'est comme si les derniers événements avait rafraîchi mon esprit à l'aide d'un seau d'eau glacée. Je me sens plus avisée et réfléchie. Par contre, la douche polaire a raté mon bas ventre. Mon envie de le grignoter est toujours présente. Férocement présente. Il constate :

\- C'est amusant de vous observer à l'envers, mais je préfère vous contempler à l'endroit. Vous me rejoignez ?

Je réalise seulement qu'il est parvenu à grimper à l'arbre.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour monter ?

\- J'ai utilisé mon arc et une corde pour me tirer vers le haut.

Comme je ne me décide pas, il ajoute :

\- Nous ignorons combien de temps il nous est encore donné de passer ensemble, vous et moi. C'est une bonne raison de profiter de chaque instant.

Il se redresse sur sa branche maîtresse, me laissant méditer cette phrase. Mais oui... Il a a raison. Bientôt notre existence ici, à Garreg Mach, prendra fin. Les cours, l'entraînement, la camaraderie et les missions ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Reste à savoir si cette fin sera la conséquence de l'aboutissement de notre scolarité ou bien de ce qui se trame dans l'ombre la plus noire.

Je lève le nez vers le délégué. Par ses deux phrases sommes toutes anodines, il me fait passer un message.

Nous ne nous verrons bientôt plus.

Nous allons mener nos existences chacun de notre côté. Lui en tant que futur duc souverain de l'Alliance de Leicester et moi en tant que guerrière de Brigid. Claude est clairvoyant, il a compris bien plus vite que moi. Il perçoit cette attraction entre nous. Notre rencontre est due hasard et notre attirance est une passion qui ne se contrôle pas. Toutefois, nous ne pouvons pas ressembler aux autres couples qui prolifèrent au Monastère. En l'état actuel des choses, ça ne nous correspondrait pas. La romance n'est pas pour nous, mais le désir si. Je souris à cette pensée. Puisque ça me va. Ce qu'on peut s'autoriser tous les deux me convient très bien. Je n'ai jamais voulu tisser d'accroches sentimentales avec un homme ou une femme. C'est nettement préférable de conserver sa liberté en toute circonstance.

Tss...Claude, espèce de saligaud, tu as toujours un coup d'avance sur moi.

Je m'empresse de grimper au feuillu et dépasse la branche maîtresse du Cerf en lui lançant un sourire narquois. C'est bien trop bas à mon goût, Claude, ne sois pas un petit joueur. Je gravis plus haut, le mettant silencieusement au défi de me suivre. Ce qu'il fait, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je repère une nouvelle branche. Elle est un peu moins épaisse que celle sur laquelle il était perché, ça devrait quand même faire l'affaire. Je m'aide de mes muscles pour me hisser jusqu'au rameau en question et me mets assise, les deux jambes du même côté. Il m'imite mais place ses membres inférieurs de part et d'autre. Il a le visage un peu rouge à cause de l'effort. Je passe mon doigt sur sa tempe légèrement humide et observe la sueur sur mon index.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous.

\- Vous m'en voyez flatté. Puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons ?

\- Vous n'avez pas blessé l'arbre. J'ai vérifié en montant.

Je ris un peu en lisant la surprise sur son visage. Puis il percute et se souvient de l'une de ses discussions avec Petra. Il souligne que nous autres brigilènes respectons beaucoup la Nature. J'acquiesce et lui apprends que l'arbre abrite un esprit et que s'il le blesse, l'esprit sera furax. Je décèle ses doigts qui se promènent sur mes hanches et qui remontent le long de mon dos. Je me sens si bien, ça m'était presque devenu étranger avec toutes les péripéties qui se sont enchaînées. De ce fait je lui conte d'autres choses encore. J'évoque les légendes brigilènes qui se transmettent de génération en génération. Des histoires de protagonistes qui possèdent un esprit en eux et qui détiennent un grand pouvoir. Ils peuvent même voler dans les airs et courir sur l'océan. On dit que leurs cheveux et leurs yeux sont tous brillants. Les phalanges du Cerf atteignent ma nuque dégagée et s'éternisent pour la gratter. J'émets un murmure de profonde volupté et lui offre un meilleur aperçu de mon cou.

\- C'est intéressant ce que vous dites.

\- Hm ? j'exhale distraite.

\- Ces individus qui disposent de ce genre de pouvoir.

\- Ah ? Ah oui...

Il rit malicieusement et accentue sa pression sur ma nuque. Mes orteils se recroquevillent dans mes bottes, c'est si... bon.

\- Serait-ce vos moustaches que je vois frémir ?

\- Mes... mes moustaches ?

\- J'aurais dû me taire, vous avez cessé de ronronner.

Je repousse sa main et lui administre un coup de coude dans les cotes. Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte et pourtant ça le fait rire aux éclats. Et il s'approche. Encore plus. Son bassin presque contre ma cuisse et ses bras viennent doucement m'entourer. L'un dans mon dos, l'autre posé sur mon ventre. Il agit à sa façon, méthodiquement. Il a compris qu'à ce stade je ne vais pas le repousser. Sa tête vient s'appesantir sur mon épaule, ses cheveux ébouriffés frôlent mon menton. Je l'entends marmonner :

\- Est-ce que Brigid vous manque ?

Sa question me désarçonne un peu. Brigid... Les plages dorées et démesurées, les forêts sauvages et foisonnantes de vie, l'humidité, la chaleur, ma famille, mes amis. Tant de visages que je ne parviens plus à concevoir dans mon esprit, leurs traits se sont fait effacer par le temps. Je hoche la tête mais dans cette position il ne peut plus déceler cette réponse visuelle. Du coup je souffle :

\- Oui. Brigid parfois me manque avec tant de violence. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est restée ici... non, je veux dire là-bas.

Je sens sa joue remuer contre mon épaule. Je prends ça pour une approbation. Il répond :

\- Vous savez, je pense que parfois nous pouvons rencontrer des personnes qui portent leurs racines en elles. Comme vous avez la danse brigilène.

Émue, je tourne la tête mais suis accueillie par ses mèches folles. Comme je ne prononce plus le moindre mot, ça finit par l'interpeller. Il se redresse, son visage est si proche du mien. Nous nous sourions, puis il reprend :

\- Nous sommes bien là, non ?

\- Oui très, je reconnais.

\- Dites-moi, à qui croyez-vous que nous devons d'être en vie ?

Quelle question inattendue, parfaite pour la bouche de Claude. Je réponds sans tergiverser :

\- A la Nature.

\- Oh, c'est intéressant. Expliquez-moi.

Je suis pondue dans une feuille géante et... je ne sais pas comment le dire. Elle avait une forme de cœur, ça symbolise l'amour que peut nous apporter la Nature. Elle ne nous donne pas la naissance, mais elle veille sur nous. Tout le temps. Et elle suit notre évolution.

Il soupèse mes paroles dans sa caboche avant d'ajouter :

\- J'aime beaucoup cette vision. Les fódliens devraient en faire autant au lieu de vivre aux dépends de la Déesse.

Il m'explique que lorsqu'il était enfant, il ne croyait pas en l'existence des Dieux, qu'il ne voyait que les étoiles à leur place. Ensuite, il nuance son propos, stipulant que tout le monde a le droit de croire en ses propres divinités, quelles soient religieuses ou non. Il reconnaît même que la déesse apporte un soutien spirituel au peuple. Je songe alors à Mercedes. Elle illustre parfaitement cette image. D'ailleurs depuis que je connais une partie de son passé, mon opinion vis-à-vis du culte que prône l'Église de Seiros est plus nuancé. De ce fait, je rejoins le jugement de Claude sur ce sujet. Je souris en l'imaginant gosse, en train d'admirer le manteau nocturne et ses éclats lumineux. Cette vision est si douce.

Je balance joyeusement mes jambes, mon pied heurte parfois le sien. J'apprécie ses confidences. Et j'aime encore plus partager des points communs avec lui alors que nous venons de milieux si différents. Futur dirigeant de l'Alliance, hein...

\- Qu'allez-vous faire quand vous serez duc souverain ?

Il plante son menton contre ma clavicule, son nez effleure mon oreille. Son souffle s'infiltre jusqu'à mon tympan pour y greffer un air. Mes mains inactives se compriment sur mes cuisses. Les siennes sont indubitablement plus entreprenantes. Deux phalanges farceuses tracent des cercles contre mes reins et son pouce cajole mon ventre. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour offrir à mes dents une subsistance autre que sa peau. Il glousse, étant aussi près, il doit bien se rendre compte des effets de son toucher sur moi.

\- Je me répète mais c'est vraiment plus agréable de vous observer à l'endroit.

\- Vous êtes en train d'esquiver ma question, je grommelle. Attendez... serait-il possible que vous ignorez ce que vous allez entre... entreprendre une fois à la tête de l'Alliance ? Non, c'est impossible, vous êtes Claude.

\- « _Je suis Claude_ », radote-t-il. Et comment dois-je le prendre au juste ? Est-ce un compliment ?

\- Oui, c'en est un maintenant mais ça n'est pas toujours le cas.

Il pouffe puis m'avoue qu'il a effectivement des projets bien précis en tête. Il aimerait pacifier le monde, que les querelles se tarissent et que les gens apprennent à se tendre la main sans espérer quoi que ce soit en retour. Supprimer des calamités tels que les inégalités sociales ou raciales. Je suis ébahie par un objectif aussi noble, et pas dans le sens péjoratif de ce terme. Son rêve est totalement désintéressé, il sera dévoué à la cause des autres. Et ce à grande échelle. Je balbutie, fascinée par son dessein :

\- Pacifier le monde vous dites ?

Il acquiesce et m'informe qu'il commencera d'abord par l'Alliance qui expose beaucoup d'instabilités. Il souhaiterait aussi que les dissensions avec les autres contrées cessent, notamment avec Almyra. Et il veut se charger de tout ça à sa façon : dans la diplomatie. Alors je visualise ce tableau qu'il peint avec ses mots. Un monde unifié et purgé de tous conflits. Sa parole a le pouvoir d'oblitérer ce que j'ai appris récemment.

\- Ce serait merveilleux, je fais en souriant de toutes mes dents. Un monde...

Je retire ma mitaine qui plane un instant avant d'atterrir dans l'herbe. Puis j'attrape sa main qui s'amusait sur mon ventre pour entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Ma peau halée contre la sienne encore plus cuivrée.

\- …comme ça.

Il sourit, la tête légèrement penchée. Je perçois ses deux émeraudes qui détaillent ma figure.

\- Vous savez ce que j'apprécie chez vous Akkira ? Ce sont vos nuances, vos dissemblances. Ce genre de personnalité ne plaît pas aux ignares, mais moi ça me réjouit.

\- Oh... Dans quel sens ?

\- Ça me séduit.

Cette fois je suis obligée de le regarder bien en face. Il en est conscient aussi, nous naviguons tous les deux sur un fil ténu et dangereux. D'un moment à un autre nous pouvons chuter et entraîner l'autre vers la découverte. Un endroit que nous n'avons pas encore exploré, ni exploité. Néanmoins, nous savons que cette dégringolade est irréversible, d'où l'attrait périlleux de la chose. Périlleux et... terriblement tentant.

Mes yeux dévalent son visage pour s'arrimer à ses lèvres. Et pour la première fois de ma vie j'éprouve l'envie, si ce n'est le besoin d'embrasser quelqu'un. Le faire serait également nouveau pour moi. Seulement, est-ce que notre relation a besoin de ça ? Je m'ébroue. D'accord, non, il ne faut pas trop que je m'aventure de ce côté sinon c'est moi qui vais craquer.

Je me focalise sur la frondaison au dessus de nous. Je me sens un peu mélancolique. Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ce champ. Le chêne, à l'image de la Nature, a suivi mon évolution. Pas que la mienne d'ailleurs, celles de ceux qui se sont hasardés dans le coin également.

\- J'aime bien cet arbre, je chuchote.

\- Moi aussi.

Ce serait fabuleux si cet endroit pouvait être épargné par les horreurs que peuvent commettre l'homme.

/

Nous nous allongeons dans l'herbe fraîche, sur le dos. Je dépose ma mitaine à côté de moi et enlève l'autre. Je suis rapidement frigorifiée, en revanche je n'éprouve aucune envie de partir, ne serait-ce que pour chercher une couverture. Il croise les bras derrière sa tête et émet un soupir de bien-être. Nous profitons du calme ambiant et des rayons chatoyants de l'astre solaire. Au bout d'une kyrielle de minutes, je l'entends murmurer :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ah. Évidemment il a l'œil à tout. Il a dû noter mon teint livide, mes cernes et ma vivacité absente. Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Si je lui mens, il le décèlera aussitôt. Et puis... Une idée me traverse enfin. Les réflexions de Claude sont à l'opposé des miennes. Il écoute sa raison plutôt que ses émotions. Et s'il pouvait me **conseiller** ? J'aimerais entendre un avis supplémentaire. Cependant je ne peux pas lui imposer mes récentes découvertes, j'ignore s'il me croirait ou pas. Je ne suis pas assez au fait sur l'histoire de Fódlan pour connaître les rapports qu'entretiennent l'Empire d'Adrestia et l'Alliance de Leicester. De ce fait je méconnais la connexité entre les familles Hresvelg et Riegan. Il faut que je détourne cette histoire. Claude est un Cerf, par conséquent...

\- Je peux avoir votre avis ?

\- Évidemment. A quel sujet ?

\- Imaginez, il y a cette biche parmi tant d'autres, elle ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir, ni d'aucune influencité... influence. Et il y a ce cerf qui les guide, le troupeau et elle. Pourtant à un moment donné, la biche se rend compte que ce cerf est un peu trop téméraire, et qu'il cache une part d'ombre très... hrm sombre.

Je suis vraiment pas douée pour narrer un conte...

\- Enfin bref, que devrait faire cette biche d'après vous ?

Je guette sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Mon histoire n'est pas très claire pourtant il semble y réfléchir sérieusement. Tout en admirant le ciel, il joue avec les mèches de ses cheveux qui se sont mêlées aux brins d'herbe.

\- Hmm... A sa place j'attendrais le bon moment et suivrais ce cerf pour déceler une faille. J'en profiterais pour apprendre à les connaître, ses motivations et lui.

« _Attendre le bon moment_ ». Cela rejoint la philosophie de Petra. « _Suivre le cerf pour déceler une faille_ ». Ça me renvoie à ce que je comptais faire durant mes premiers mois à Garreg Mach. Me rapprocher d'Edelgard pour intégrer son cercle de confiance. « _Apprendre à connaître ses motivations_ ». Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais tenu compter des aspirations d'Edelgard. Petra et Claude ont raison, il faut agir prudemment et par étapes. Ne pas se précipiter comme je l'ai fait hier soir. Sinon ma découverte de son identité d'Empereur des flammes ne servirait à personne.

« Vous ne servez à rien ! »

Je souris tristement en me rappelant la sentence du petit garçon de Remire. Oui, si je procède en utilisant ma méthode, mes actions ne serviront vraiment à rien. Mon esprit tourmenté et exténué est en partie apaisé par cet aveu de ma part. A peine cette émotion m'a-t-elle traversée que ma conscience plie bagages pour m'emmener loin, au pays des songes.

/

\- Maman !

Je crois qu'il s'agit de la voix d'Edelgard. Elle doit encore faire un cauchemar, sans doute le même que l'autre fois.

\- Maman !

Attendez... Non... Ce n'est pas son timbre...

\- Maman !

Fleur de vanille. Elles éclosent par milliers. La lactescence de ses pétales sont corrompues par des tâches rougeâtres. Du sang...

\- Maman !

Ce n'est pas la voix d'Edelgard. C'est la mienne...

\- Maman !

Maman... J'aimerais tellement te voir une dernière fois pour avoir le privilège de te dire adieu.

Je me réveille une éternité plus tard, il me semble. Pourtant, à en juger la position du soleil, je dirais plutôt que cela ne fait qu'une heure ou deux que je me suis assoupie, pas plus. Je suis toujours allongée sur le dos et suis engloutie par le ciel. La clarté l'imprègne, tout comme l'eau imbibe un linge. Je tourne légèrement la tête, m'attendant à me retrouver seule.

Mais non, Claude est toujours là.

Il s'est assis et sa conscience est accaparée par son livre. A côté de lui, deux autres ouvrages se languissent de l'attention qu'il pourrait leur porter lorsqu'il aura fini sa première lecture. Tous ces bouquins n'étaient pas là tout à l'heure, serait-il allé les chercher pendant que je dormais ? Je remue un peu. Oh, cette couverture aussi est une nouvelle venue.

Je profite qu'il soit absorbé par ses pages pour étudier sa gestuelle et sa physionomie. Les rayons ambrés de l'astre couchant font rissoler sa peau. Quelle jolie teinte. Elle se marie bien avec sa cape de délégué.

\- Vous aimez le jaune ? je m'enquiers.

Il cille vivement avant de porter son attention vers moi.

\- Oui, j'apprécie cette teinte. Surtout celle des grains de sable du désert. Et vous, quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

\- Le vert.

J'inspire profondément, galvanisée par des images qui me viennent en tête et que j'associe à cette nuance.

\- Le vert c'est la nature.

\- C'est vrai, fait-il en hochant le menton. Là d'où je viens c'est aussi la couleur de l'espoir.

\- L'espoir..., je souffle.

Je trouve la combinaison splendide et émouvante. A Brigid, il existe un dicton comportant cette disposition de l'esprit humain. Lorsque la raison invective « _Abandonne_ », l'espoir chuchote « _Essaie encore_ ». Je reprends, toujours en murmurant :

\- C'est beau. Vert comme l'espoir. « _Talosia_ » dans ma langue.

\- Talosia...Le brigilien comporte des intonations fascinantes.

Je souris puis me contorsionne pour retirer mes bottes. Ensuite je congédie la couverte et j'écarte tous mes membres sur le plus de surface herbeuse possible. C'est agréable. Je poursuis :

\- Vert comme l'herbe, vert comme les feuilles du chêne, vert comme l'esprit de la Terre dans les contes brigilènes, vert comme les granouilles...

\- Grenouilles, reprend Claude en gloussant.

\- Vert comme les grenouilles, donc. Vert comme les pommes acides, vert comme la pistache, vert comme l'émeraude de vos yeux...

Je m'interromps aussitôt, stupéfaite par cet élan sentimental. Nous nous fixons sans mot dire puis il finit par sourire. A la lueur qui brille dans ses prunelles, je comprends qu'on a passé un cap supplémentaire. Encore un. Il referme son livre et se penche sur mes membres inférieurs. Aucune timidité n'est décelable dans sa main qui se pose sur mon tibias.

\- Êtes-vous chatouilleuse ?

\- Non, je réponds un peu trop rapidement.

La commissure de ses lèvres se soulève légèrement. Sa paume en fait autant, ainsi seules ses phalanges s'embarquent dans cette quête. Elles dessinent des formes jusqu'à ma cheville et cajolent la plante de mon pied. Perdu, je ne suis pas chatouilleuse à ces endroits.

\- J'aime vous toucher, chuchote-t-il, vous avez la peau étonnement douce.

\- Vous dites ça à tous ceux que vous interrogez ?

Il s'esclaffe mais ne perd pas de vue son objectif. Il s'incline davantage pour s'allonger sur le ventre, son buste écrase presque ma poitrine. Son coude se présente comme étant le dernier rempart entre nos corps. Ses doigts courtisent de nouveau mon tibias puis remontent sur l'extérieur de ma cuisse. Je serre les dents lorsqu'il effleure la zone sensible de ma peau. Ouf, il n'a rien remarqué. Ses phalanges choient mes hanches, mon ventre, mes cotes, mon bras, mon trapèze, mon cou. En vain.

\- Vous semblez bien sûre de vous, fait-il remarquer.

\- A juste titre. Vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois.

Sa main remonte encore et il la pose contre ma tempe. Ses émeraudes plongent dans mes prunelles qui renferment une teinte complémentaire à la sienne. Sa constante jovialité s'est échappée, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Il déclare :

\- Vous parlez dans votre sommeil agité.

C'est une affirmation et non une question. Mon cœur bondit hors de ma cage thoracique. Par tous les esprits, qu'est-ce que ma bouche a révélé contre mon gré ?! Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de mon cauchemar... Juste une impression de fleur subsiste à ma mémoire.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? je bredouille mortifiée.

Ses sourcils s'arquent et le dos de sa main vient rassurer ma tempe.

\- Rien qui ne doive vous affoler.

Il soupire et émet une plainte lascive. Mon organisme réagit aussitôt à ce geignement. Je fais :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- J'ai très envie de m'allonger contre vous.

La feu qu'abrite mon bas-ventre attise mon cerveau et donne des ordres à mes membres. Je me décale vers lui sans le quitter des yeux. Il rit et souffle la voix un peu plus rauque :

\- Ça ce n'est pas contre vous mais au dessus de vous, Akkira.

Notre audace mène la vie dure au fil ténu sur lequel nous voltigeons. A ce stade, je sais que je vais flancher si je m'attarde de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, je converge toute ma volonté sur cette natte qui se balance au dessus de mon visage. Je l'attrape sans délicatesse et gronde :

\- D'où s'est fait ? Par tous les esprits, dites-le moi Claude !

Il sourit narquoisement. Il m'a répondu lorsque je l'ai questionné sur son ressenti lors de l'épisode de la Taverne. Il a fait de même quand il a évoqué les danses de son enfance ainsi que ses projets de futur dirigeant de l'Alliance. Alors pourquoi ne souhaite-t-il pas m'avouer cela ? J'en suis certaine à présent, cette natte comporte bien des secrets qu'il préfère garder pour lui. Malheureusement pour sa réserve à ce sujet, je suis bourrée de défauts. Ainsi je peux me montrer très intrusive pour obtenir ce que je convoite. Il finit par dire :

\- Très bien, j'accepte de vous répondre sous forme de syllabes. Vous comptez avec moi ?

Je hoche vivement la tête tout en restant sur mes gardes. On sait tous les deux ce que m'a valu mon inattention la dernière fois... La commissure de mes lèvres s'en souviennent parfaitement. Et alors, sans rompre la tension qui abrite nos regards, il saisit mon bras et le ramène vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il dénoue mes doigts crispés pour ouvrir ma paume vers son visage. Puis il... Ah ! Par tous les esprits...

Il embrasse le creux de ma main.

Ce simple geste me coupe la respiration et électrise tous mes autres sens. Il ne me laisse pas recouvrer des pensées cohérentes qu'il appose un second baiser sur l'éminence hypothénar. Ça me démange aussitôt l'estomac qui se lamente d'être vide. Mon buste s'enflamme et se soulève, en quête du sien. Je vois dans ses prunelles qu'il est un peu soufflé par ma réaction des plus ostensibles.

Et ça l'amuse. Bon sang, ça l'amuse ce vile tentateur... Je ne vais pas craquer Claude, non, je ne vais pas...

Il apporte le coup de grâce en embrassant pour la troisième fois ma peau, descendant sur mon poignée. Là où je peux distinguer sa bouche depuis ma place, il le sait bien. Le toucher de ses lèvres associé au léger bruit du sussion envoient au loin mes dernières bribes de raison. Mes jambes dérapent alors que je suis toujours allongée, mes orteils harponnent l'herbe. Je trébuche sur le fil imaginaire et me retiens d'une main, prête à céder. Je geins et ça le fait sourire. C'en est trop. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps pour assouvir cette faim qui me ronge, j'agrippe farouchement sa nuque avec ma main libre et le tire vers moi. Mes doigts ne ménagent pas la racine de ses cheveux et mes ongles se sont plantés dans sa peau. Ma bouche trouve le chemin le plus rapide vers son oreille et je souffle de ma voix la plus féroce :

\- Je vais vous manger, Claude.

\- Hé Claude !

…

BON SANG !

Tout comme moi, le délégué met quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de s'égarer et pourtant là c'était le cas. Je penche la tête par dessus son épaule et aperçois Raphael en haut du rempart. Le colosse se gratte la tête, l'air passablement gêné.

\- Euh, c'est que Lorenz vous cherche partout pour s'entretenir du Margrave Edmund avec vous, alors...

\- Ah je vois. Très bien... j'arrive tout de suite !

Il se relève complètement et je place aussitôt mes deux paumes contre mes yeux. Je le salue dans cette position somme toute bizarre, mais c'est pour éviter de lui courir après lorsque je le verrai s'éloigner. Mon discernement refait peu à peu surface pour faire le compte avec moi.

Un.

Deux.

Trois baisers.

Un mot qui comprend trois syllabes. Ce n'est donc pas «_ Rie-gan_ », ça ne provient pas de chez lui. D'où vient cette façon de tresser ? Que vais-je découvrir derrière si je décèle ce secret un jour ?

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : *s'évente la tête, le corps et les aisselles* C'est qu'il m'a donné chaud lors de la rédaction ce chapitre ! Revenons au début : ainsi donc dans ma fic, et contrairement au jeu, Petra apprend que Edelgard = l'Empereur des flammes avant l'heure. C'est voulu, reste à savoir si cela impactera la suite *petit sourire*. Akkira est donc incapable de tuer Edelgard sous cette forme, la jeune femme la... trouble ! C'est de plus en plus tendu entre Akkira et Hubert, je crois que ces deux-là ne sont absolument pas faits pour s'entendre... Et la scène avec Claude... parlons-en ! Je l'ai en tête depuis les brouillons de ma fic, donc c'est dire xD Le délégué des Cerfs se montrent entreprenant car il sait qu'il ne sera pas repoussé, c'est un petit malin huhu. Surtout qu'Akkira réagit... ostensiblement *tousse*. C'est qu'elle n'est pas très fleur bleue, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Évidemment, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage !

**Prochain chapitre : Embrasser** (OUIIII vous ne rêvez pas !)

Portez-vous bien et à tout bientôt ! Ciaossuuuu !


	26. Embrasser

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Merci à **Chaouettte** pour son follow :3 Bienvenue dans cette folle aventure !

Merci beaucoup à **Zakky-chan, Mijojo **et **Katt** pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité ! Compte tenu de la longueur de ce chapitre, je vous fais exceptionnellement un remerciement global :3 Savoir que je suis suivie me motive toujours autant !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

**Embrasser**

_Les jours s'écoulèrent goutte à goutte, inlassable monotonie paradoxalement angoissante._

_La tension montait au sein de Garreg Mach, et même la pureté de la neige ne parvint pas à adoucir l'ambiance. L'organisation malveillante, qui avait déjà assailli l'Église de Seiros à maintes reprises, préparait un mauvais coup. Rhea le sentait, elle n'aurait pas déployé autant de guerriers en dehors du Monastère si elle n'envisageait pas un nouvel affront imminent. La mission qu'elle avait confié à Manuela et Hanneman n'était au final qu'une fausse piste qui ajouta une dose supplémentaire d'anxiété sur notre mental. _

_Et le Lion rugit, perçant ainsi la pénombre dans laquelle nous naviguions à l'aveugle. Son flair repéra la cachette de Solon et ses griffes lacérèrent son corps trapus et faisandé. _

_Tu te souviens probablement de ces événements, et ce même si nous n'y avons pas assistés. Byleth et sa classe se sont élancés dans la forêt scellée où Solon et Monica se terraient. Je ne suis pas au fait de tous les détails de cette confrontation. Trois choses furent cependant notables ce jour-là._

_Les cheveux et yeux étincelants de Byleth, ne me renvoyant que trop bien aux légendes brigilènes. _

_Le décès de Solon._

_Mais aussi celui de Monica. Monica... Je devrais cesser de la nommer ainsi. Mais même des années plus tard, ma haine envers celle qui nous avait tous bernés de s'est pas évanouie. Ma haine envers moi non plus, d'ailleurs. En abattant Jeralt et en semant le trouble dans la pléthore de cœurs, Monica n'avait fait qu'accélérer l'avènement de sa destinée. Ainsi elle **embrassa** le trépas bien plus vite qu'elle n'avait dû l'envisager. Non, pas Monica..._

_Kronya. Un nom parfait pour une vipère._

_Un nom parfait pour un membre des Serpents des Ténèbres._

_/_

Je manque de m'étaler par terre lorsque je descends du pégase, celui-là même qui faisait des siennes durant la lune précédente et qui menait la vie dure à son propriétaire. Mes prédictions concernant leur duo précaire se sont avérées puisque le chevalier l'a abandonné pour un autre équidé ailé. J'ai vu en cela un signe que m'adressait la Nature. Cette tête de mule me plaisait, sa sauvagerie et son air farouche m'appâtaient. J'ai proposé une balade aérienne à Petra, sachant d'avance qu'elle serait ravie de monter Bangga.

Mais on ne s'attendait pas à un tel calvaire.

Les deux bêtes étaient indomptables, surtout le pégase. A peine avions nous pris notre envol qu'ils se sont cambrés et affolés. Même l'atterrissage ne fut pas une partie de plaisir.

Et nous y voilà.

Je me tourne vers ma monture et esquive de justesse un coup de sabot de sa part. Si je n'avais pas bougé, il m'aurait brisé l'ulna et le radius. Jamais vu une teigne pareille. Il hennit et courbe son dos, exhibant son poitrail pour m'intimider. Je me décale. Sa robe blanc céruse présente une imperfection noire au niveau de sa croupe. Je souris, appréciant ce tempérament.

\- Tu es farouche toi. «_ Onirun_ » dans ma langue.

Il ne paraît pas du tout sensible à mon élocution.

**\- Du calme Bangga** !

Petra tire sur les rênes de sa Wyverne pour la stabiliser, en vain. Elle descend de la vouivre et lui caresse les flancs. Ma cousine et moi échangeons un regard qui en dit long sur la liste de nos préoccupations. La plus contiguë étant celle-ci : l'agressivité des animaux ailés. Aux plaintes que je perçois tout autour de nous, je me dis que nous ne sommes pas les seules dans cette galère. Je m'escrime à déchiffrer la raison de cette hostilité dans les billes noires du pégase. Au début je crois y déceler de l'agacement. Mais non.

C'est de l'effroi.

\- Ho ho ho...ho !

Tiens donc ? C'est la première fois que de l'incertitude perle dans ce rire des plus singuliers. Je lève le museau vers le ciel gris. Constance se contorsionne pour dompter la trajectoire de son pégase... noir ?! La pauvre manque de force et c'est dans un hurlement contenu que sa monture et elle finissent dans un box. De la paille tourbillonne jusqu'à l'extérieur. Petra et moi nous ruons vers la stalle. Nous ne l'avons pas encore atteinte que la Louve sort déjà de sa tanière. Comme toujours, elle affiche un maintien hautain et digne. Des brins de fétus coincés dans ses cheveux et collés à sa joue cassent ce tableau empreint de noblesse.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'enquiert ma cousine.

\- Plaît-il ? Sauf vôtre respect, chère Petra, ce ne sont pas quelques secousses superflues qui vont empiéter sur mon moral. Une descendante de la Maison Nuvelle a plus d'un tour dans son sac !

Ce n'est pas l'utilisation de cette expression fódlienne incompréhensible qui jette un froid sur notre trio mais plutôt la mention de feue sa famille. Ma cousine et moi faisons mine d'être fascinées par un cumulonimbus en forme de... de cerf je dirais. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour penser à celui qui déclenche l'effusion de mes émotions. Je me pince l'arête du nez, en songeant que cette énergumène a investi un peu trop de place dans mes réflexions. Contrairement à Petra et moi, la fille bicolore campe dans sa bravoure :

\- Allons bon, vous n'allez pas exposer cet embarras à chaque fois que j'évoque l'illustre Maison Nuvelle !

Elle joue avec sa boucle avant de reprendre :

\- J'y pense, je n'ai pas réitéré ma requête. La dernière fois nous avions été coupées dans notre élan.

\- Votre requête ? je répète.

/

Prendre le thé ensemble.

Je m'en rappelle seulement lorsque la boisson vient enfumer délicatement nos narines. Constance m'avait fait cette proposition juste avant que nous ne partions à Remire. Même si je ne raffole pas de ce breuvage, je n'ai pas pu refuser, sachant qu'elle souhaitait probablement évoquer les anciens conflits qui conceraient nos familles respectives. Par contre je ne m'attendais à ce qu'elle nous invite dans l'Abysse. Snif snif... Quelle est cette étrange arôme? Ce n'est pas du thé au final ? Les naseaux de Petra remuent également, et bientôt nos reniflements emplissent la pièce.

\- Ho ho ho ho ! s'esclaffe Constance la main près de la bouche. Je suis EN-CHAN-TÉE que mon ? ait fait son petit effet.

\- Du ca-quoi ?! faisons ma cousine et moi en même temps, le visage penché vers la boisson noire.

Jamais vu un breuvage aussi sombre, ça ne m'inspire rien qui vaille. Constance explique ce qu'est ce « _café _» en question. Ces derniers temps cette boisson jouit d'une grande popularité auprès de l'élite. «_ L'élite_ » hein ? Je crois que discuter et s'entendre avec elle va relever du miracle. Nous n'avons pas du tout la même approche de la vie. A force d'aboyer ses projets à qui veut l'entendre j'ai fini par avoir un aperçu de la personnalité de la Louve. Elle cherche à faire revivre l'honneur de sa Maison en effectuant des recherches et en développant sa magie. Je reconnais que ses tours sont pour le moins impressionnants. Cependant son ton explicitement raffiné me met mal à l'aise, il m'a fallu un temps fou pour parvenir à la comprendre sans trop d'embûches. Mais malgré tout ça, toutes nos dissemblables...

Je souris en détaillant ses gestes ostentatoires.

Je souris car je sais que je ne vais pas me reposer sur mes préjugés sans réels fondements. C'est une leçon à la Garreg Mach que j'ai retenue au fil des lunes. Apprendre à connaître autrui avant de juger. Nous portons tous un deuxième visage, c'est ce que j'ai expliqué à Edelgard lors de notre discussion sur nos craintes durant la lune des Wyvernes. Et lorsque qu'ils tombent nous pouvons alors donner à chacun la véritable valeur qu'il mérite.

J'observe le dortoir où dorment Constance et Hapi. Elles n'ont pas exposé beaucoup d'effets personnels et la pièce n'est pas très bien chauffée. Il est évident que l'Abysse et le Monastère ne possèdent pas les même moyens financiers pour s'assurer du confort de leurs résidents. Petra se lance dans l'expérience et prend une bonne gorgée de... c'était quoi le nom ? Du café ? Elle fait claquer sa langue contre son palais plusieurs fois et se lèche les babines. Je l'imite et... Oh ! Quelle saveur inattendue ! Cet arrière-goût amer et corsé, ça me plaît aussitôt.

\- C'est surprenant, fait ma cousine en remuant sa tasse.

\- Je trouve ça déliciant... délicieux, je reconnais en essuyant ma bouche contre le dos de ma main.

\- Ho ho ho évidemment que ça l'est !

La Louve nous informe que le café est produit à partir de graines rares de Dagda qui sont au préalable torréfiées, moulues puis mélangées à de l'eau bien chaude. D'après elle, même Hapi, qui était encore plus sceptique que nous, a apprécié cette découverte. Je reprends goulûment une gorgée en me demandant si Shamir connaît cette boisson atypique.

\- Trois dégustations, trois franches réussites ! Il me tarde de faire découvrir cette merveille à Dame Edelgard !

Je m'étrangle avec le liquide qui fait des soubresauts dans mon œsophage. Ma cousine allonge le bras pour venir me taper franchement le dos. Je tousse encore un peu avant de me ressaisir. Je lorgne sur le café mais n'y touche plus. La mention de notre déléguée m'a retourné le bide. Puisque...

Disparue. Edelgard a disparu.

Elle s'est volatilisée la semaine dernière sans crier gare, le 8 de la lune du Pégase.

Inutile de préciser à quel point son absence s'est fait remarquer. Et j'ajoute à cet événement fortuit la disparition de Hubert qui date du début du mois. Le plus frappant c'est que personne ne sait où ils se trouvent. A n'en pas douter, ces deux-là mijotent quelque chose. Ils agissent avec si peu de discrétion, ce qui ne leur ressemble absolument pas. A mon sens c'est loin d'être anodin. Jour après jour, la tension ne cesse de monter au sein de Garreg Mach. Même les animaux l'ont perçue et y sont réceptifs. Ce n'est jamais très bon de laisser durer une telle ambiance. A un moment où à un autre ça va finir par exploser.

Je ne peux empêcher mes doigts de trembler sur la porcelaine déjà fendue. Va-t-on pouvoir finir en paix nos études ? Une sueur froide glisse le long de mon dos.

Mon instinct me souffle que non.

La mine enjouée de Constance se transforme en appréhension.

\- Je me demande où a bien pu se retirer Dame Edelgard ? C'est une personne admirable, elle n'a pas pu se faire kidnapper comme Flayn à qui la jeunesse avait dû porter préjudice.

\- Edelgard ne vous a pas prévenue ? s'enquiert Petra en finissant son café.

Je la reconnais bien là. Elle ne laisse rien transparaître, son mental est bien plus imposant que le mien. Constance nous avoue que non, et qu'elle se trouve dans le même flou nébuleux que nous. Ensuite, nous parlons de tout et de rien. La Louve parvient même à me décrocher un rire par moment, ce qui est un authentique exploit si on avise mon anxiété. C'est seulement lorsque nous regagnons la surface que je me rends compte que nous n'avons même pas abordé la Guerre de Dagda et de Brigid, celle-là même qui est la cause de la destruction de la Maison Nuvelle. Je réfléchis. Si personne n'a évoqué ce sujet épineux, c'est que nous nous sommes comprises sans avoir recours à la parole.

**« Nos parents et les siens étaient en conflit. Mais nous ne sommes pas eux. »**

Cette citation de Petra concernait notre différend avec la Maison Bergliez, et donc avec Caspar. Elle peut également illustrer cette situation. Je doute que Constance et nous soyons de très grandes amies un jour, le malaise risque de subsister encore pendant pas mal de temps. Cependant, nous sommes toutes les trois d'accord pour essayer d'ériger une forme d'entente entre nous.

A l'extérieur, le temps a légèrement changé. Les rayons solaires **embrassent** les nuages et finissent par les poinçonner.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser la présence de ma personne somme toute misérable.

Nous nous tournons vers Constance dont la personnalité s'alterne lorsqu'elle est exposée à l'astre lumineux. Petra tente de la rassurer mais cela ne fait qu'accentuer le manque de considération que se porte la Louve quand elle est dans cet état.

Un deuxième visage. Elle doit cacher tant de faiblesses derrière son exubérance habituelle.

Oui... Tout le monde possède deux visages. La Nature et ses deux facettes. L'assurance de Constance et son mépris d'elle-même. Moi et mon passé d'assassin. Edelgard et son identité d'Empereur des flammes.

J'inspire et expire en lorgnant sur les cumulonimbus. Celui en forme de cerf est toujours présent, comme pour se rappeler invariablement à ma mémoire. Je repère également une sorte de dragon, une couronne et un oiseau. Ce n'est pas plus mal que ce dernier investisse le ciel étant donné que la quasi-totalité des volatiles ont quitté la forêt aux abords de Garreg Mach. Un tel signe indicateur d'une menace en approche ne peut pas être dû au hasard.

/

Un bout de parchemin. Un quelconque bout de vélin glissé entre les branches de l'arbre. A en juger les légères taches de moisissure qui le parsèment, je dirais qu'il est planqué là depuis quasiment une lune entière. Je m'empresse de le déplier, sachant pertinemment qui en est son auteur. Malheureusement, les phrases sont presque illisibles. Je relis, encore et encore, déchiffrant les lettres manquantes à l'aide de mon doigt, imitant son écriture que j'ai vue tant de fois lorsqu'il m'apprenait le fódlien. Là, ça doit être un « a », ici un « d »... Des flocons commencent à voleter tout autour de moi mais je suis bien trop happée par mon décodage pour ne serait-ce que frissonner. Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, je parviens enfin à déchiffrer la totalité du message inscrit sur le vélin.

« A force de prononcer mon prénom vous devriez savoir le reconnaître facilement sur la porte de mes quartiers. »

J'expire par la bouche l'air qui s'efforce d'obstruer ma gorge. Une invitation. Ça, c'est clairement une invitation à le rejoindre... dans sa chambre. Je comprends alors pourquoi il a caché ce mot ici. Avec le froid qu'il fait, il n'était pas certain que je viendrais voir l'arbre et donc que je découvre le bout de parchemin. Car il sait, tout comme moi, ce que signifie cette incitation. Cette fois ce sera le grand saut dans le vide, nous abandonnerons le fil précaire mais ô combien rassurant. Nous nous amusons, c'est vrai, mais à trop jouer avec le feu qui nous anime il se pourrait que nous nous brûlions les doigts. D'ailleurs il l'a sans aucun doute remarqué, et moi aussi.

Le fait que j'ai failli « venir » rien qu'en contemplant ses baisers sur ma peau.

Durant cette lune qui s'est écoulée, je me suis demandée jusqu'où irons-nous, que nous apportera cette relation alors qu'elle arrive à son terme ? S'est-il posé les mêmes questions ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment revus depuis l'épisode de l'arbre et du champ, néanmoins nos œillades ne laissaient planer aucune incertitude sur notre attirance. Et maintenant que j'ai déniché son mot, il m'attribue ce choix : celui de le fuir pour toujours ou de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Les cours finissent la semaine prochaine. Il reste sept jours. Sept jours pour regretter de ne pas avoir succombé à la tentation, ou sept jours pour me remémorer ce moment. Je souris. Mon choix est déjà fait.

Je compte bel et bien te manger, Claude.

Je m'élance dans le champ qui s'enneige au fil des secondes. Je cavale si prestement que je perds ma cape dans mon sillage. Je croise des visages familiers sans vraiment les reconnaître, certaines personnes me saluent mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je n'ai jamais gravi aussi vite les marches qui mènent au dortoir des nobles. Sa porte se trouve presque au fond du couloir. J'interromps ma course pour reprendre mon souffle. Mince, je n'aurais pas dû me presser ainsi, je vais sentir la transpiration ! A l'aide de ma main gantée, j'essuie mon visage constellé de neige fondu. Je m'avance sans un bruit jusqu'à ses quartiers et localise son prénom sans aucun mal.

Claude.

Je répète à voix basse les lettres qui s'assemblent pour former un mot. Le sien. Je n'apprécie pas grand chose chez moi, en revanche j'aime entendre son prénom dans ma bouche. Que c'est niais. Suis-je vraiment plantée là devant sa porte ? C'est étrange, je me sens... absente mentalement parlant. Pourtant mon palpitant, lui, déborde de vitalité. Heureusement personne n'est présent dans le couloir pour percevoir les battements effrénés de mon cœur. L'impatience grignote déjà ma raison, quelque chose me dit que son espérance de vie n'est pas excessive. Je m'ébroue et frotte âprement mon cuir chevelu. Du calme Akkira, tu n'es même pas encore entrée. Si ça se trouve il n'est pas là. Des mèches de cheveux me retombent sur le visage. Mince, je viens de défaire une partie de ma coiffure ! Nos nattes sont sacrées à Brigid, malheureusement je suis trop fébriles pour les refaire.

Je m'aperçois que sa porte n'est pas bien fermée. Du bout de l'index, je la pousse et elle s'ouvre doucement sans émettre le moindre grincement. J'emploie mon ouïe pour discerner un quelconque son en provenance de sa chambre. Je perçois un léger froissement de papier. Il est là.

J'incline mon buste et passe ma tête par l'embrasure de la porte. La vision de son corps terrasse tous les autres éléments de la pièce. Il a retiré sa veste d'uniforme et ses bottes. Je mets plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il est allongé sur son lit. Le livre qu'il tient entre ses mains m'occulte son visage. Je souris mesquinement. Je meurs d'envie de lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie. J'esquisse quelques pas insonores dans sa chambre, m'approchant à pas de loup, où plutôt devrais-je dire de Mercenaire. Il ne m'a toujours pas repérée, c'est parf... Il remue et glisse son bras derrière son crâne ébouriffé. Cela soulève son maillot d'ocre jaune à manches courtes.

Oh.

Par tous les esprits.

Son ventre. Nu. Sa peau. Découverte. De ma place je peux faire le compte de tous les muscles qu'il m'offre par mégarde. Son muscle transverse vaguement osseux, le muscle oblique externe qui creuse la lettre V à la naissance de son aine et les muscles abdominaux sobrement façonnés. La vision de son ventre dévêtu m'apparaît comme un mirage des plus appétissants. Si alléchant que la salive encombre ma cavité buccale. Bon sang que j'ai faim...

Et mon estomac gronde.

Bruyamment.

Il abaisse aussitôt son ouvrage et son visage m'est révélé. Un visage des plus stupéfaits.

\- Akkira ?! Vous...

Il redresse son buste vivement pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit défait. Son maillot retombe, me séparant ainsi de mon futur repas. Son expression éberluée m'indique qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ma visite. Je répète : Claude ne s'attendait PAS à ma visite. Cette phrase est une aberration à elle toute seule. Dans un sens, je peux comprendre son étonnement. Son mot date d'il y a sûrement une lune et c'est seulement maintenant que je débarque.

\- Vous êtes venue, complète-t-il en se frottant le menton.

J'acquiesce et avale à grande peine toute la bave qu'a emmagasinée ma bouche. Je passe mon doigt dans mon col à revers pour laisser passer un peu d'air. Cette pièce est encore plus chauffée que la mienne, lui aussi doit affectionner les températures élevées. Sauf que là c'est trop, déjà que j'étais en nage... Pour me détourner de cette pesanteur je balaie la pièce des yeux. Un capharnaüm presque identique à celui de l'infirmerie y règne. Il y a des livres empilés partout, il pourrait aisément remplir une bibliothèque avec. Je souris et déclare :

\- Tant d'indices sur vous sont à portée de pied... de main. Vous n'avez pas la peur que je découvre le mystère de votre natte ?

\- Vous pensez y parvenir ? rétorque-t-il malicieusement.

Ses billes émeraudes me mettent au défi de le faire. Je repousse les instruments qui servent à poncer ou rafistoler un arc pour m'asseoir en tailleur. Je soulève des livres et annonce leurs titres à voix haute :

\- « _Le Paladin noir Blaiddyd », « La disparation des quatre Saints », « L'armée de la libération », « Le livre de Seiros », « Les apparences hypothétiques de la Très-Haute_ ».

Hm... La Très-Haute, autrement dit la déesse. Je feuillette l'ouvrage volumineux qui est parsemé d'ébauches toutes plus effarantes les unes que les autres. Les auteurs qui ont personnifié la divinité fódlienne ne manquaient pas d'imagination. Je suspends ma progression dans le livre sur une amorce plus voluptueuse. La déesse de ce dessin possède une opulente poitrine et des hanches assez musclées. Comme je sens Claude s'accroupir à côté de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui montrer le dessin.

\- Si elle existait, je suis sûre que vous la préférerez comme ceci.

Il détaille un instant l'esquisse avant de revenir vers moi. Son sourire taquin est de sortie.

\- Sûrement, parce qu'elle vous ressemble.

Ça me désarme tellement que j'en perds mon bouquin. Il s'étale au sol et s'ouvre à une nouvelle page qui expose une déesse dont les cheveux sont entièrement nattés. Aussitôt les traits du délégué s'alternent. Il passe de la nonchalance à un effroi exacerbé.

\- Oh non, pas ça ! Vous allez comprendre d'où vient cette tresse ! Ô Très-Haute, protégez-moi !

Ni une ni deux j'attrape le livre volumineux et l'abats sur l'épaule du cerf. Il bascule au sol, et son geignement de mêle à son rire. Ah, je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré cette fois...

\- Ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Quoi ? Après le cheval vous voilà transformer en cabot ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Ah ah ah !

Son rire contagieux invite le mien à le rejoindre. J'essaie de ne pas trop me laisser engourdir par l'euphorie juste pour enregistrer cette image de lui et l'emmener avec moi plus tard. Une hilarité non feinte. Je saisis un autre registre qui regroupe des journaux de voyage. Oh, c'est intéressant ça ! Je fais tourner les pages jusqu'à tomber sur Brigid. Tandis que je me plonge dans cette lecture qui me renvoie à mes racines, Claude se lève et se poste à la fenêtre. Un agréable silence nous dorlote avant que la voix du Cerf y mette fin :

\- Venez voir.

Je marque la page et le rejoins dans son observation. Sa paume trouve naturellement une place contre mes reins. Au dehors, des mouettes et des faucons volent dans tous les sens, tourbillonnant dans un ballet désorganisé. Ce sont les seuls volatiles qui restent à Garreg Mach. Les élèves n'arrêtent pas de recevoir des missives terrifiées de leurs parents. Ce qui est plutôt compréhensible étant donné que des étudiants n'ont pas su garder le secret sur les derniers événements qui ont frappé Garreg Mach. Des pégases et des Wyvernes parfont cette pièce de théâtre sur le thème de l'affolement.

\- Le Monastère est plus agité que jamais, chuchote Claude la mine sombre. Des événements sans précédent sont à prévoir.

\- Oui sûrement.

Comme il se tient tout près de moi, j'essaie de contrôler le timbre de ma voie. « Des événements sans précédent » dit-il ? Je ne peux qu'approuver cette hypothèse. Et ces péripéties à venir seront probablement liées à la disparition d'Edelgard et de Hubert. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage qui répertorie des récits de voyage. Après la danse brigilène que j'ai effectuée avec Petra lors du bal, j'avais comme projet de retourner chez moi. Cependant, depuis que nous connaissons toutes les deux le double jeu de la future Impératrice, je sais que mes desseins ne pourront pas être aussi idylliques. Pas tant que la menace règne sur Garreg Mach. Sur nous. Claude se frotte de nouveau le menton.

\- Cela aura-t-il un rapport avec le rituel de la tombe sacrée supervisée par les Lions ?

Comme les rumeurs sont la spécialité des plus indiscrets du Monastère, j'ai également entendu parler de cette histoire. Dans une semaine, Byleth et ses étranges cheveux devront se rendre à la tombe sacrée pour recevoir la révélation de la déesse. Le professeur sera également accompagné de Rhea et il a décidé de partager cette mission sanctifiée avec ses élèves. Le plus étrange dans cette histoire c'est que quasiment personne n'avait entendu parler d'un tel lieu avant ces rumeurs. Manuela ne s'est pas cachée d'exhiber sa surprise à ses Aigles. Au moins cela a eu le mérite de me secouer un peu. Je ne dois pas omettre que l'Église de Seiros est une entité des plus mystérieuses et suspectes. Si Edelgard et ses acolytes sont nos ennemis, qu'en est-il de Rhea ? Mes doutes à l'égard d'autrui sont toujours omniprésents. Claude reprend en se tournant vers moi :

\- Ou bien ces événements imminents auront un rapport avec tout autre chose ?

J'arque un sourcil en le dévisageant. Pourquoi me scrute-t-il avec cet air si grave ? Je m'apprête à lui poser la question lorsque ses deux émeraudes dévient sur ma coiffure défaite.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ?

\- Il est arrivé que j'ai frotté trop fort.

Un sourire sabre son sérieux mais n'égratigne pas la froideur de ses prunelles. C'est vraiment déroutant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ?

\- Je vais essayer de vous la refaire.

Il passe par derrière et déficelle l'attache qui étreint mes pointes puis celle qui retient la grosse natte. Tel un peigne ciselé, ses doigts passent dans ma chevelure pour les démêler. J'essaie de ne pas ronronner mais c'est compliqué, j'aime qu'on bichonne ma crinière. Attendez... je viens vraiment de penser « ronronner » ?! Puis ses phalanges s'activent. Elles sont moins habiles que celles des brigilènes mais elles possèdent tout de même une certaine forme de dextérité. Je frissonne lorsque je sens le bout de ses ongles effleurer ma nuque. Et il y a son souffle aussi qui vient la caresser régulièrement. Mes orteils se recroquevillent déjà dans leurs bottes. Pour ne pas perdre le fil de mes songes, je me concentre sur le registre des récits de voyage.

\- Vous aimez apprendre des choses sur les pays étrangers ?

\- C'est exact, les autres contrées me fascinent.

Il m'avait confié un jour qu'il parlait quelques mots de brigilien. J'imagine qu'il doit également apprendre un peu les autres langues. Toutefois, je suis certaine que nous ne pouvons pas dénicher ce genre d'ouvrages à la bibliothèque du Monastère. Et c'est pareil pour une partie de ceux qui recouvrent le sol de sa chambre. Je revisionne alors un trafic entre Tomas et lui. Le traître lui avait remis un bouquin sur les Reliques de héros.

\- C'est Tomas... enfin, Solon, qui vous a donné ces livres ?

Ses doigts ralentissent avant de reprendre.

\- C'est le cas pour certains ouvrages, en effet. Il me gardait ceux qui pouvaient m'intéresser et que Seteth ne voulait pas conserver dans la bibliothèque de Garreg Mach.

\- Pourquoi Seteth ferait-il le tri ?

\- Certaines vérités ne sont peut-être pas toutes bonnes à lire... ou à entendre, fait-il d'une voix plus profonde.

Là encore j'ai l'impression que sa phrase comporte de nombreux sous-entendus. Il réapparaît dans mon champ de vision. Son corps en mouvement agite sa natte nouée à la façon d'un mot qui comporte trois syllabes. Je désigne sa tresse :

\- Comme ça par exemple ? Ça vous concerne tellement que vous ne voulez pas m'en parler.

Il sourit sincèrement cette fois, et s'approche. Si... proche. Ses membres n'hésitent pas lorsqu'ils investissent mon espace. Son bras longe ma taille et son autre main vient saisir la mienne. Puis son corps se met à osciller, m'invitant à esquisser quelques pas avec lui. Le front posé contre son trapèze, j'exhale une plainte dépitée. Je sais qu'il est en train de faire diversion. Je suis tellement déçue que cette proximité entre nous ne parvient pas à m'enflammer.

\- Vous esquivez encore..., je ronchonne. L'année se termine, et au final je ne connais pas grand chose de vous.

Sa joue est plaquée contre le haut de mon crâne, ainsi je peux distinguer les prémisses d'un sourire.

\- Vous aussi vous êtes secrète. Et dire que je ne sais toujours pas ce que signifie votre tatouage sur la joue ! se lamente-il.

Je plisse le nez. Ça ne me donne même pas envie de m'égayer. Comme souvent avec lui, je suis ballottée entre mon attirance à son égard mais aussi mon agacement qu'il provoque si facilement. D'ailleurs c'est cette dernière qui s'apprête à rétorquer quelque chose d'amère mais sa verve me devance :

\- Par ailleurs, lorsque nous étions dans le champ, j'ai pu constater que votre bras droit était également pourvu d'un motif.

Comme d'habitude, il ramène la discussion sur ma propre personne. Ma contrariété évolue d'un cran et entraîne ma sauvagerie dans son ascension. Généralement, l'une ne va pas sans l'autre. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds avec pour unique intention de mordre son lobe où pend une boucle d'oreille. Mais je me ravise pour susurrer :

\- J'ai d'autres tatouages. Sur le corps.

Mon timbre était involontairement lascif. Même ma voix commence à trahir mon impatience. Il décale son visage pour scruter mes airs de rustre. Il essaie de préserver sa nonchalance, mais celle-ci est en train de se faire influencer par... quelque chose. Quelque chose qui dilate un peu ses iris. Il déclare :

\- Vous êtes ensorcelante. Vous aimez habiter vos danses, vous respectez la Nature plus que quiconque, et vos coutumes ne devraient plus être méconnues. Vous souriez bien plus facilement que vous ne le songez et votre rire reflète l'enfance et l'insouciance. Mais à côté de ça...

Il marque un temps d'arrêt avant d'enchaîner :

\- Je viens de dire que certaines vérités ne sont pas toutes bonnes à lire ou à entendre. Pour les autres peut-être, mais pas pour moi. Ce qui m'intéresse dans une histoire, c'est l'authenticité qui est souvent ensevelie sous une panoplie de mensonges. Les mystères me stimulent, tout comme l'éventualité de dénicher la pelle qui peut me permettre de déterrer la vérité. Et quand je parle « d'histoire », j'inclue également celle que transporte chaque individu avec lui.

J'arrête de bouger pour le reluquer, suspicieuse. Qu'essaye-t-il de me dire ? Et il se détache. De moi. Il recule et relègue au second plan l'attraction qui nous aimante.

\- Qui êtes-vous vraiment Akkira ? proclame-t-il. Je n'ai cessé de me le demander depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je me suis même escrimé à la découvrir jour après jour.

Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ? Son éternel sourire est bien présent mais toute sa physionomie est de marbre. Le revoilà. Le Claude de la bibliothèque. Celui-là même qui a attrapé un livre sur une étagère trop haute pour moi. Celui-là même qui m'est venu en aide juste pour en apprendre plus sur ce que je cachais. J'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le temps et d'être revenue à cette époque où j'avais conçu une liste de personnes à éliminer et où il figurait dedans. Pourtant nous avons partagé tant d'autres moments depuis... Comment peut-il se montrer si détaché tout à coup alors que la seconde d'avant le désir perlait dans ses prunelles ? Comment arrive-t-il à exercer un tel contrôle sur ses émotions ? Je balbutie, totalement désarçonnée :

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous êtes transparente, mais lorsque vous êtes arrivée à Garreg Mach, vous l'étiez bien plus encore. La violence et la précision de vos gestes, la virulence de vos regards aussi. Vos doigts qui s'agitaient dans le vide en formant des cercles, comme s'ils maniaient une dague imaginaire. D'ailleurs lors de notre défi, votre habilité au coutelas ne passait pas inaperçue. Encore aujourd'hui, vous gardez les cicatrices de vos précédents lancers sur votre majeur.

Par tous les esprits... qu'est-il... en train... d'énoncer... ? Est-ce vraiment... vraiment en train de se passer ? A mesure que les mots décampent de sa bouche, l'adrénaline investit la mienne. Déjà, je la sens couler dans ma gorge pour venir abreuver des émotions néfastes. La culpabilité. L'affliction aussi. Le troisième verre, celui de la fureur, n'est pas encore plein lorsqu'il m'achève :

\- Et enfin vos manières sont assez différentes de celles de Petra. Par exemple, votre démarche n'est pas la même. Vous êtes toutes les deux pourvues d'une grande discrétion mais il y a tout de même des nuances entre vous. Pour sur, vous vous déplacer sans émettre le moindre bruit exactement comme le fait Shamir. Exactement comme une Mercenaire.

Ma mâchoire s'est égarée sur le parquet. Son discours me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le bide. Non, pas dans le bide... Dans le cœur. Et il saigne, imbibe mon organisme qui souffre le martyr à mesure que je réalise. Que je comprends ce qu'il entreprend depuis le début.

Claude von Riegan. Un sourire faussement aimable qui nous incite à nous dévoiler. Calculateur, manipulateur, homme de raison et sensé. Je le savais à la seconde où il m'a parlé et il ne s'est jamais caché d'exposer son amour pour les secrets. Les miens y compris. Et pendant tout ça, tout ce qu'on a vécu, il n'a pas arrêté de m'observer. Non, c'est pire que ça. Il a épié mes gestes, décortiqué mon mode de vie. A chacune de nos altercations, il a dû assembler les pièces pour en venir à cette conclusion. Des déterminations si... **authentiques**. Il a débusqué la pelle de mes secrets, a déniché la parcelle de terre qui les planquait et il a compris. Et à présent ça, cette invitation à le rejoindre. Ma naïveté m'a convaincue que c'était pour faire le grand saut en ma compagnie, pour s'abandonner avant de se dire adieu. Hors, c'était surtout pour me balancer au visage ses découvertes et sa théorie à mon égard. Ses recherches qu'il brode depuis le premier jour. Comme si j'étais un test, un vulgaire cobaye qui ne démontrait son utilité que dans la véracité de ses hypothèses. C'est... c'est tellement...

Tout mon corps tremble, secoué par des sensations plus corrosives que jamais. Je sens la douleur qui fait enfler mes traits et qui humidifie mes globes oculaires. Mes mains nerveuses pressent mes yeux. Le maelstrom de mes émotions virevoltent dans mon organisme trop étriqué pour les contenir. Elles se répandant dans ma bouche et alors...

Et alors je ris comme une hystérique. A m'entendre, on pourrait penser à une détraquée. Mais c'est peut-être ce que je suis. Détériorée et pervertie par la vie que j'ai menée et que je mène encore. Il a compris. Claude sait ce que j'ai fait par le passé. Peut-être pas dans les détails, mais il a saisi une partie de la vérité. Il n'a pas l'air dégoûté. Et il énonce sa théorie sans se douter de ce que ça réveille chez moi. Sans se douter que son expertise est cruelle et qu'elle me blesse. Me faire avoir par un être aussi froid me répugne. Froid et sans cœur... Ça me rappelle les paroles d'Edelgard. Mon souffle est saccadé par mon ricanement :

\- Une connaissance...AH AH AH... m'a confié un jour que personne... personne n'osait lui parler à cause de son statut, ni même... croiser son regard. Car elle était jugée... AH AH AH... jugée comme étant froide et sans cœur.

Quelle cruelle ironie, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers. Edelgard qui se montre attentive au bien-être de ses camarades est en réalité un être malfaisant. Tandis que Claude, le manipulateur, est considéré comme le gentil Cerf un peu trop nonchalant. Tu parles d'une nonchalance... C'est juste pour endormir nos esprits. J'arrête subitement de glousser, abaisse mes mains et mes yeux perforent les siens. Je crache avec véhémence :

\- Mais de tous, c'est vous le plus froid. Vous n'avez jamais compris pourquoi je vous ai frappé lorsque vous avez invoqué... évoqué une guerre que j'avais vécue ?! Et là vous m'avez... Vous venez de faire pareil en mentionnant des détails qui ne me rappellent que trop bien ce que je fuis !

La fin de ma phrase ressemblait plus à un hurlement furieux. Ma vision est tellement déformée par un ouragan de haine que je ne parviens plus à distinguer correctement ses traits. Je crois qu'il se gratte la tête mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

\- Je suis navré Akkira, je suis comme ça. N'allez pas croire que je suis insensible à ce que vous avez traversé. Je vois bien que vous portez un fardeau des plus pesants. Et il s'est accumulé à une autre charge plus récente, il me semble.

J'ai le souffle coupé. Plus « récente » ? Je sais à quoi il fait référence. Je regrette immédiatement de lui avoir narré mon tourment sous forme de conte. M'est avis qu'il a dû l'éplucher jusqu'à en dévoiler son contenu. Reste à savoir si ce dernier est exact ou non. Il croise les bras sur son maillot d'ocre jaune et amorce quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes la biche de votre conte, seulement j'ignore l'identité du cerf. Cette histoire est des plus intrigantes parce qu'elle vous concerne mais aussi parce que je n'arrive pas à y déceler la vérité. Et surtout je crains de vous avoir mal conseillée. Alors dites-moi, contre qui vous battez-vous ? Serait-ce contre ceux qui ont déchiré votre peuple ? Ou bien contre quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ça suffit, taisez-vous ! je m'époumone en cherchant mes mots. Gardez vos réflexions pour vous ! Pourquoi vous vous acharnez à creuser ce que j'enfouis sous la terre ? Vous êtes ignoble !

\- Parce que vous souffrez.

Je frotte mes paupières pour chasser le voile de mon courroux et le dévisage. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je me sens de plus en plus perdue. Il s'appuie contre son bureau et explique alors que depuis la nuit des temps, ce sont les nobles qui déclenchent les guerres. Ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir prennent des décisions bénéfiques pour eux mais meurtrières pour d'autres. Dans chaque page de l'Histoire qu'il a étudiée, il a remarqué que c'était la population qui saignait constamment en premier. Il avait déjà tenu ce discours à Remire, cette fois il appose des pierres supplémentaires sur le cairn de son discours. Ce genre d'inégalités lui laissent un tel goût amer quelles sont insoutenables. Il ajoute qu'il n'y a qu'à regarder comment sont traités les roturiers et les étrangers en Fódlan.

Ses deux émeraudes se sont arrimées à un point indéterminé sur le sol. Il secoue la tête, l'air profondément contrarié, et poursuit :

\- Je ne m'habituerai jamais à rencontrer des personnes qui subissent les contrecoups de l'Histoire. Des personnes qui transportent des fardeaux dans leurs sillages et qui ploient sous leurs poids. Le plus judicieux pour elles serait qu'elles s'en délestent. Ainsi, elles arrêteraient de souffrir.

J'essaie d'assembler les points qu'il a soulignés pour saisir ceux qui me concernent. C'est complexe, son esprit est bien plus subtil que le mien. Il a évoqué des fardeaux que je traîne. Celui de mon passé et celui qui s'accumule depuis que j'ai découvert l'identité d'Edelgard. Selon lui, il serait plus sage de s'en séparer ? Comme si c'était aussi facile. Étant donné que je ne réponds plus rien, il s'avance et se poste devant moi. Je n'ose pas relever la tête vers ce garçon qui vient de remuer tant de souffrances rien qu'avec des mots. Il chuchote :

\- Je vous assure, je n'essaie pas de vous connaître dans le but de vous offenser.

Cette fois je relève mes prunelles humides vers lui et rétorque, mortifiée :

\- Mais vous le faites à chaque fois... !

Oh non... Bon sang Akkira reprends toi ! Tu t'es déjà bien trop révélée devant lui, il n'a pas besoin de revoir tes larmes... ! Mes larmes... qui cascadent sur mes joues sans que je puisse rien y faire. Je chasse d'une main mon chagrin qui me fait honte, mais c'est peine perdue. Je bafouille, la gorge également embuée :

\- Vous parlez de l'histoire des gens avec un tel détacher... détachement. Mais là c'est la mienne... ! Vous ne pouvez pas... vous ne pouvez pas creuser les gens comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas nous forcer à assumer et... à... à affronter ce qu'on exècre. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'il y a ici...

Je montre mon cœur, ce qu'il renferme, toutes les émotions auxquelles il donne naissance. Je hoquette, les bras emprisonnant mon buste, et bafouille :

\- Je n'ai jamais su me confier alors... Laissez-moi garder tout ça, et être lâche jusqu'au bout...

Ses paumes viennent encadrer mon visage. Comme il ne porte jamais de gants, elles sont un peu rêches et abîmées par tous ses affrontements à l'arc. Ses pouces cueillent certaines de mes perles aqueuses et en étalent d'autres sur mes pommettes. La froideur de ses traits s'est envolée pour laisser plus de place à cet air préoccupé qu'il présente. Perplexe, oui, mais aussi soucieux.

\- Vous vous dépréciez tellement, murmure-t-il. Votre mépris à votre égard vous contraint à vous replier sur vous-même. Vous savez, je pense qu'il est normal de ne distinguer que son ombre si vous tournez sans cesse le dos au soleil.

Sa voix douce harponne ma sensibilité. Il reste là à caresser mon visage et s'accapare l'intégralité de mon champ de vision. Je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir étudiée comme si j'étais un sujet d'expérience. Et malgré ça, je ne parviens pas à me détourner de lui. Qu'est-ce qui débloque chez moi ? La haine et mon affection pour lui sont si proches. La passion me charrie sans ménagement de l'une à l'autre. La haine serait-elle donc la plus violente, la plus exacerbée des formes affectives ? Je lorgne ses lèvres. **L'embrasser**. J'ai envie de m'accaparer ses deux bouts de chair de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Il suffirait que je me dresse sur la pointe de mes pieds pour les happer et...

Dans un sursaut haineux, je le repousse vigoureusement et peste :

\- Alors c'est comme ça que vous comptiez « profiter de chaque instant », des derniers qui nous restent ?! En me balançant vos découvertes au figu... à la figure ?! Je suis tellement en colère contre vous que j'hésite entre vous défigurer, vous bannir de ma vie ou vous arracher tous vos vêtements !

Il sourit. Oh bon sang, cet air amusé me met hors de mois ! Mes jambes engloutissent le mètre qui nous sépare et accroche sa nuque d'une main pour l'empêcher de s'esquiver. Ma langue vient se recueillir de la saveur de sa joue. Je le sens frémir. Pour amplifier ses palpitations, je souffle férocement à son oreille :

\- Retirez tout de suite ce sourire de votre visage ou je vais mordre si violemment votre bouche que vous serez dans l'incapacisation... dans l'incapacité de manger pendant les jours à venir.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt qui me paraît durer une éternité. Toujours en train de réfléchir, n'est-ce pas Claude ? Je me fiche de savoir si je suis allée trop loin. S'il ne veut pas que je le dévêtisse, je peux toujours le balafrer. Sa tête s'incline légèrement pour venir chuchoter près de mon lobe :

\- Il vaudrait mieux éviter de blesser mes lèvres si vous souhaitez que je les utilise dans les minutes à venir.

Les battements de mon cœur se transforment en tambour. Mes oreilles se changent en violons qui me jouent une mélodie renversante, celle de son consentement. Même... même la timbale de ma zone intime se met à palpiter. C'est toute la symphonie du désir qui s'éveille. Une consonance à l'image de mon état d'esprit : fiévreux. Par tous les esprits, que c'est excitant. Mais avant tout, il y a quelque chose que je rêve de goûter depuis que j'ai posé un pied dans cette chambre...

Je m'agenouille et soulève à l'improviste son maillot. Mon ventre gronde tandis que le sien m'est offert sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'a pas le temps de me demander ce que je fabrique que déjà mes lèvres se posent sur son nombril. Il hoquette, ses muscles pyramidaux se creusent. Ma langue effectue le tour de ce petit trou puis s'aventure plus loin. Je lèche, je mâchonne, je mords, je dévore ses muscles apparents sans qu'ils soient trop marqués. Je polis chaque tressaillement de sa part, cherchant à le faire réagir davantage. Mes mains sont deux serres qui ne pardonnent pas ses propos de tout à l'heure. Mes ongles se plantent dans ses lombaires et les lacèrent. Il m'avait confié un jour que je pouvais le griffer, que ça ne le dérangerait pas. Il va être servi... Il se dolente un peu mais n'esquisse aucun mouvement pour me repousser. Je me régale de cette pièce de choix sans être rassasiée. Plus, je veux plus. Mes paumes glissent un peu et tâtent son moyen fessier. Oui... Je l'avais menacé de les mordre lors du bal. Il est temps de mettre cette provocation à exécution. Je suis déjà en train de triturer le bouton de son pantalon lorsqu'un doigt vient soulever mon menton. Le plaisir a aspergé ses traits déconcertés pour fusionner avec eux. Bon sang, cette vision...

\- Je ne pensais pas que j'étais un excellent griffoir, raille-t-il goguenard et le souffle un peu court.

Je me redresse, effleurant son corps du bout de mes seins et le toise avec toute la véhémence qui m'habite à cause de lui. Mon attention s'écroule sur cette bouche qui en dit toujours trop.

\- Je vous déteste, je grommelle tandis que nous nous penchons.

Et alors nos souffles s'attirent en même temps et s'invitent à se mélanger. Au début il y a justes nos lèvres qui se découvrent et se déshabillent. Les siennes sont humides, un peu charnues, brûlantes. Et salées. Mon ventre grogne bruyamment et remonte dans ma gorge sous forme de gémissement. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander d'où me vient cet élan de mièvrerie que sa bouche invite la miennes pour une valse... Non, pas une valse. Pour une danse des plus endiablées. Je fais alors la connaissance de ses dents, celles-là même qui s'affichent d'ordinaire lorsqu'il est réellement content. Et il y a son souffle qui vient du plus profond de ses poumons et qui m'héberge.

Nos mains ne restent pas inactives, empressées qu'elles sont de découvrir l'autre. Les siennes se calent d'office sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Je l'entends soupirer d'aise lorsque son début d'érection rencontre mon bas-ventre. Cinq de mes doigts se faufilent sous la manche de son maillot pour flatter son biceps et son épaule. Les autres agrippent sèchement la racine de ses cheveux et l'enjoignent à pencher la tête. Nos lèvres trouvent alors une meilleure approche pour se goûter et nos langues sortent de leurs tanières pour se solliciter mutuellement. Je blottis mon buste contre son torse lorsqu'elles se mettent à danser ensemble. Par tous les esprits... C'est bon ! C'est meilleur que la morsure du soleil, qu'une douche brûlante et que le cacatoès aux quatre épices.

Mes membres tremblent, toujours agacés et avides de sauvagerie. Je le pousse brutalement jusqu'au lit. Il s'écroule dessus, surpris, puis se met assis. J'arrache presque mes mitaines en les retirant et envoie mes bottes les rejoindre au sol. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux lorsque je me place à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

\- Ne soyez pas dans l'étonnement, je bougonne en insérant mes griffes dans ses clavicules. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : mes gestes sont violents et mes regards virulents.

Je discerne son sourire avant que mes lèvres ne s'abattent sur les siennes. On **s'embrasse** une fois, deux fois, puis ma bouche se retrouve démunie, la sienne ayant reculé. Qu'est-ce que... ? Et elle revient à l'assaut pour emprisonner la mienne. Je gémis inconsciemment, attisée par son effronterie. Mes incisives mordillent sa pulpe inférieure avant de dévier sur d'autres parties de sa peau qui me sont inconnues. Je bécote sa joue, sa mâchoire et dévale son muscle angulaire. Il soupire, se laisse faire un instant avant de passer à l'attaque.

Ses deux mains reviennent cajoler ma taille et glissent pour épouser d'autres formes. Mes hanches, mon bassin... mes fesses. Étant donné que j'ai ouvert mes cuisses pour emboîter mon corps au sien, le tissu de mon uniforme est largement relevé. Pas assez à son goût visiblement. Ses phalanges descendent encore dans une lenteur qui me rend folle, effleurant mon sous-vêtement. Surtout qu'il approche de la fameuse zone sensible et donc chatouilleuse... J'essaie de ne pas y prêter d'attention et marque encore plus son cou. Rien n'y fait, je ne pense plus qu'à ses doigts qui dégringolent encore, qui pelotent le muscle vaste latéral. Et qui...

\- AH !

Je couine lorsque ses mains caressent l'intérieur de mes cuisses, la surface proche de mon intimité. Ses lèvres se pressent contre mon épaule. Aux dents que je perçois contre ma clavicule, je devine qu'il sourit.

\- Trouvé, dit-il tout bas.

Ses doigts massent la zone sensible. Je piaille encore sous ses chatouilles qui sont proches de la torture physique. Je me cambre contre son torse, le postérieur dressé vers l'arrière, lui soumettant involontairement plus de terrain. Il assiège la zone avec ses mains, je l'implore même d'arrêter mais rien ne parvient à refréner la sournoiserie de ce fourbe. Salopard... Pour me venger je change légèrement de position et plaque mon bassin contre le sien. Je perçois sans mal sa virilité contre ma culotte.

Et alors je me déhanche.

Nous gémissons de concert. Mince... mince... ! Je n'avais pas songé que ça procurerait une telle décharge dans mon corps. Même à travers nos vêtements, le frottement de son sexe contre le mien me rend toute chose. Mon bassin ondule à nouveau, vorace qu'il est à l'idée de réitérer l'expérience. Je remue à mesure qu'il grogne et que son membre grossit à chaque coup de rein. Je rejette la tête en arrière, en proie à tant de volupté.

\- Han... han Claude !

\- Akkira..., geint-il.

Ses mains monopolisent mes fesses pour m'immobiliser et pour que j'arrête de l'exciter. Sa bouche affamée cherche la mienne et la trouve naturellement. Sa langue asticote ma lèvre supérieure et je souris face à sa témérité. Je noue mes bras autour de sa nuque et savoure le délice de son palais. J'aime et je déteste la façon dont il **m'embrasse**. Taquine, énervante, surprenante, à son image. Je ne parviens pas à mener la danse, c'est comme s'il me mettait constamment des bâtons dans les roues. Il m'aguiche, m'attire toujours un peu plus. Je romps ce baiser tumultueux pour me décaler un peu et apercevoir son visage. Encore tout émoustillée, je passe l'index sur sa bouche.

\- Vos lèvres... Tes lèvres.

\- Oui, répond-il en riant. C'est moi qui t'ai appris ce mot, tu te souviens ?

Je hoche la tête et détaille son expression plus que réjoui. Il semble... heureux. Vraiment heureux. Nous nous contemplons comme si c'était la toute première fois que nous saisissons pleinement ce que nous sommes. Lui, Claude, ses projets désintéressés et sa curiosité malsaine. Moi, Akkira, ma sauvagerie spontanée et mes mains souillées par le sang. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Ce regard que nous échangeons. Ça tombe bien, nous sommes deux dans ce cas-là. Mes doigts passent sur ses sourcils, comme pour retenir leur épaisseur. Puis ils tracent des cercles autour de ses yeux, souhaitant enregistrer leur forme et leur nuance. Et son sourire... Tout à l'heure si froid et à présent si chaud. Je ne comprends pas... Je ne devrais pas éprouver le besoin de retenir sa physionomie. Pas d'attache Akkira, tu te souviens ? Pas d'attache.

Mes mains délaissent alors sa figure pour s'occuper de son maillot. Je le relève et le fais passer au dessus de sa tête. Je m'apprête à plonger pour m'épancher sur son torse, mais son nez vient taquiner le mien. Son irrésistible souffle, le bruit de sa respiration... Je ne peux pas combattre ça. Il se penche et **m'embrasse**.

Encore,

encore

et encore.

Ces minutes passionnées ne seront jamais gâchées. Elles s'effilochent et nous ne nous lassons pas. C'est moins agressif qu'au début, plus langoureux. Et plus doux que le vent dans mes cheveux, que l'humus sous la plante de mes pieds, que l'eau d'un ruisseau sur ma peau.

**Embrasse**-le, Akkira.

**Embrasse**-le. Tant que ses lèvres sont encore à portée des tiennes.

**Embrasse**-le. Tant qu'il garde le silence et tait ses paroles douloureuses.

**Embrasse**-le. Tant que ma poitrine caresse la sienne.

**Embrasse**-le. Tant que l'insouciance de ce moment n'est pas entachée par les lendemains qui se fanent.

Le baiser ne prend fin que lorsque nous manquons d'air. Ses bras viennent enserrer ma taille et sa bouche se pose tout contre mon oreille :

\- Déleste-toi de ton fardeau Akkira. Tu n'es pas obligée de suivre une voie qui ne te correspond pas.

Et je flanche. Mon esprit flanche en me remémorant que ce moment est unique, que nous n'en vivrons pas d'autre. La voie que je vais suivre, dit-il... La voie qui me lie à Edelgard, la voie que j'ai choisie de ne pas délaisser en me confiant à ma cousine au sujet de son identité. Je savais qu'en procédant ainsi je nous impliquerai toutes les deux dans cette histoire. Je...

\- Aah..., je soupire doucement.

Il a ouvert quelques boutons de mon haut et a posé ses lèvres au dessus de ma poitrine qui est encore couverte. Il prolonge le contact. Je caresse ses mèches drues et observe l'arc de ses paupières fermées lorsqu'il est concentré à **embrasser** ma peau. Ses mains escaladent mon échine, relevant toujours plus ma tenue, puis la dévalent. Mon dos est bien trop étroit à mon goût. J'aimerais qu'il soit plus ample pour que ses doigts découvrent sans cesse des espaces cachés.

Je me sens tellement émue tout à coup. Je l'entoure de mes bras et l'enlace en murmurant son prénom. Je renifle son odeur, cumin et safran, mêlés à un peu de transpiration. Mes lèvres caressent sa clavicule cuivrée tandis que les siennes remontent progressivement le long de mon cou. Tant de douceur dans cette étreinte. Ça me chamboule, ça m'ébranle si fort. Mon esprit s'embrouille avec les larmes qui menacent de glisser de nouveau. Je suis une barque qui tangue dangereusement depuis quelques temps. Ses lèvres sont des lames aqueuses qui tentent de me faire chavirer. Mais si je tombe, je vais me noyer en lui. Et qui sait si je vais en ressortir indemne ? Si je vais pouvoir mener ma barque sans lui dans ma vie ?

Je serre mes dents qui claquent. Par tous les esprits... Non Akkira, pas d'attache dans ce sens, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas... Si je me lis charnellement à lui ce sera le point de non-retour. Je vais vouloir... Non, n'y songe même pas. Te projeter ne servira à rien. Je ravale mes larmes et saisis son visage en coupe. Il me dévisage et susurre, inquiet :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je secoue mon menton tremblotant et **l'embrasse** une dernière fois avant de murmurer, la voix étranglée :

\- Tu te trompes, je suis... je suis obligée de prendre cette voie. Mais je ne suis pas obligée de t'entraîner là dedans.

Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part. Au bord de la rupture, je ramasse à la va-vite mes affaires et déguerpis de sa chambre.

Ma barque quitte alors les lames aqueuses pour rejoindre une tempête bien plus terrible...

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Ce chapitre m'a touchée, émue, ébranlée. Je n'en rajoute pas plus, le chapitre est déjà assez long comme ça !

**Prochain chapitre** : Filer

Prenez soin de vous, ciaossuuuu !


	27. Filer

Bien le bonjour voyageur !

Et voici sans plus attendre la réponse aux lecteurs :

**Mijojow le nanoblock trempé du magasin** : Yooo ! Oui Onirun et Akkira se sont bien trouvés, sont tous les deux farouches x) Bien vu pour les soutiens, comme toujours ! Tout juste, Akkira n'aurait rien su de l'identité de l'EDF, elle n'aura pas trouvé ça bizarre ! Si, pour la café elles étaient dans sa chambre mais elles sont sorties, j'ai ellipsé la marche jusqu'à l'extérieur :3 T'as vu ? xD Ces nuages disent tout mais Akkira capte rien, comme d'hab ! Ouais grosse dalleuse Akkira :p' Ah merde c'est moi qui bave là... Pour tout le passage avec Claude, j'aime beaucoup ton point de vue et tes remarques sont pertinentes, je t'ai répondu tout à l'heure du coup :3 Tu m'as tuée avec "tout le boucan qu'ils font xD" Merci beaucoup pour ta review très complète :D

**Anandaaaa** : Du coup je regroupe deux réponses pour chacune de tes reviews :3 Voui, prends ton temps pour les chapitres, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu commentes chaque chapitre :3 *émue* Ton analyse sur le relation Akkira/Fódlan sonne très juste, c'est exactement ce que je voulais retranscrire. Akkira ne fait pas l'effort de s'adapter à ce continent qu'elle découvre jour après jour, hormis pour chasser xD Et ce que tu dis sur les soldats tués par Akkira, et sur le chagrin que cela va occasionner chez leurs proches... Je ne peux en dire plus, si ce n'est que tu es clairvoyante ! / Oui les retrouvailles entre Petra et Akkira ! Et Shamir jamais très loin aha, ce n'est pas une sentimentale mais elle garde un oeil sur son élève comme tu l'écris ;) J'aime tout particulièrement ta remarque sur le fait qu'une femme s'adonne également au sexe. C'est précisément ce que je voulais dépeindre à travers le péché qu'est la luxure chez la brigilène. Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews et ton sens de l'observation que je dénote à chaque fois :3

**katt** : Salut ! Mouhahaha pour l'histoire des deux visages, ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai xD *n'en dis pas plus* Ta lecture du chapitre est très juste : Claude et Akkira sont guidés par le désir mais à la fin... hop, déclic ! Sauf que Akkira s'enfuit. Oh, tu as bien cerné Claude, chapeau bas ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes retours et ta fidélité :3

**Xela la guerrière** : Monikrotte xD Ouais c'est la première fois effectivement ! La Akkira du future a un train d'avance sur la Akkira du présent ;) Yeap ! Purée oui fétus... xD *vomis avec toi* C'est vrai que Luna doit avoir un meilleur niveau que Constance en magie. Akkira est impressionnée par ceux et celles qui excellent dans le domaine car elle, elle est nulle à chier xD Yeap, c'est bien l'heure du couronnement, on ne te l'a fait pas ;) Héhéhé *salut les nuages qui en disent long* J'ai bavé sur mon clavier lorsque j'ai décrit Claude xD' Ah purée je bave encoooore *reprends son mouchoir qu'elle a déjà utilisé pour répondre à Mijo* Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié ce passage que j'ai mis des plombs à rédiger xD Pour Edelgard, c'est ce que je voulais montrer : du point de vue d'Akkira, Edelgard est malfaisante mais elle est toujours à l'écoute des autres. Claude, lui, affiche une sympathie feinte pour endormir de nombreux esprits. Akkira nuance de plus en plus les personnes qu'elle côtoie :3 Akkira sauvaaaaaaaaaage ! J'aime faire un OC de sa trempe, ça me change :3 Merci pour tous tes retours, ça me touche beaucoup :D

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-six**

**Filer**

_Intégrer la Maison des Aigles de Jais vous a permis de recevoir un lot des plus précieux : une paire d'ailes. Tous les oiseaux trouvent refuge quand il pleut. L'aigle, lui, évite la pluie en volant au-dessus des nuages. Seulement, cette fois je vous enjoins de vous abriter. Un déluge mêlé d'orage risque de faire trembler ces murs, je vous demande alors expressément d'en gagner d'autres. Votre sécurité m'importe plus que vous ne pouvez l'envisager. Je perçois toutes vos interrogations depuis l'endroit où je me trouve. Les réponses viendront, plus tard, mais soyez certains qu'elles viendront à vous._

_Edelgard von Hresvelg _

Sept heures.

Cela fait sept heures que je lis et relis cette lettre ainsi que les indications qui lui succèdent. Je caresse le sceau de la famille Hresvelg, signe indubitable de l'identité de l'expéditrice. Et puis c'est bel et bien l'écriture élégante de ma déléguée. Il est inscrit sur le parchemin que tous les Aigles ont reçu la même missive à vingt heures par le biais de chouettes messagères. Le volatile m'a fait sursauter jusqu'au plafond, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir cette correspondance. Edelgard nous somme de ne pas communiquer entre nous sous peine d'attirer l'attention des autres Maisons. Elle a également établi une liste d'effets et de biens à emporter. Elle a écrit «_ nous abriter_ », et « _gagner d'autres murs_ ». On va donc partir de Garreg Mach. Cette nuit. A trois heures du matin, le 29 de la lune du Pégase. Elle a indiqué le lieu où nous devons nous rendre, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. « _Un déluge mêlé d'orage_ », même moi je suis capable de comprendre le sous-entendu.

«_ Des événements sans précédents_ » disait Claude.

Je crois que nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches de la vérité. Et cela a forcément un rapport avec la disparition d'Edelgard et de Hubert. Je m'attendais à ce que leurs acolytes de l'ombre et eux agissent de cette façon incessamment sous peu. Toutefois, je ne pensais pas qu'elle demanderait aux Aigles de partir pour se mettre à l'abri. La future impératrice a toujours fait preuve de magnanimité et de bienveillance envers nous. Cependant... serait-ce un traquenard de sa part ? Nous attirer ailleurs pour mieux nous piéger ? Je dois me préparer à toutes les éventualités.

Je me ronge le pouce en me convaincant que c'est le moment ou jamais de révéler la véritable identité d'Edelgard. L'absence de cette dernière n'est pas passée inaperçue au sein de la classe. Même si mes camarades sont encore loin de la véracité de cette histoire, les doutes ont commencé à germer dans leurs esprits. Allons-nous rejoindre le lieu où se terrent notre déléguée et son toutou maléfique ? Si c'est le cas, il ne me restera plus qu'à la **filer**, guetter un faux pas de sa part pour faire éclater la vérité à son sujet. Et puis... c'est étrange à dire mais ça me rassurerait de la savoir dans mon champ de vision. Car Edelgard n'est jamais aussi redoutable que lorsqu'elle agit à l'insu des autres.

J'aurais pu tenter de communiquer avec Petra avant l'heure du départ, mais comme souvent, vaut mieux être raisonnables. Les fódliens le revendiquent : « _Prudence est mère du sûreté_ ». J'avise mon horloge murale. Deux heures du matin. Je me redresse et inventorie le contenu de mon sac une fois de plus. J'ai respecté scrupuleusement la liste établie, en ayant une pensée pour Dorothea qui va devoir abandonner la majorité de sa garde-robe. Abandonner ? Le mot me semble fort, nous finirons bien par revenir non ?

J'observe le gant d'Edelgard un instant avant de le ranger à sa place, dans ma besace. Je sors la plume de faisan, l'un des seuls bibelots que j'emporte et qui n'apparaît pas dans les recommandations d'Edelgard. C'est Jeritza qui l'avait retrouvée, Byleth qui me l'avait rapportée et Claude qui... Je contemple l'objet en le faisant tourner. Combien de personnes vais-je devoir écarter de mon chemin pour pouvoir suivre Edelgard et mener à bien la mission que Petra et moi nous nous sommes fixées ? Celle de garder un œil sur notre déléguée et de l'arrêter au moment opportun.

/

Le silence est toujours un message.

Ici, il colporte nos incertitudes et notre appréhension. Seuls le bruit de nos pas dans la neige et le battement des ailes de la Wyverne de Petra et des deux pégases – celui de Constance et le mien - brisent notre mutisme. Chaque mètre englouti est un mètre qui nous éloigne du Monastère. Nous avons quitté sans encombre l'enceinte rassurante de Garreg Mach. Les quelques gardes près de la herse ont étrangement disparus et aucune ronde n'est effectuée depuis plus d'une lune étant donné que la quasi-totalité des effectifs de l'Ordre de Seiros traque l'ennemi à l'extérieur. Tant de recherches infructueuses, et voilà qu'Edelgard nous livre la route la plus rapide pour rencontrer nos opposants. Enfin ça, ça reste mon interprétation. Et ça ne me rassure absolument pas d'y aller non-armée.

Même si nous ne parlons pas, je pense que nous sommes tous abasourdis par cette lettre. Je zieute du côté de Caspar et Linhardt qui restent très près l'un de l'autre, comme pour se rassurer. Ferdinand ouvre la marche suivi par la diva qu'il admire, notre professeur Manuela. Dorothea a posé sa main dans le dos de Bernadetta qui est secouée par de violents tremblements. Petra tente vainement de calmer nos partenaires ailés, terrifiés qu'ils sont. Constance est muette, ce qui dans son cas n'est pas bon signe. Je ne vois Yuri nulle part. D'ailleurs, certains étudiants de notre maison ne participent pas à cette étrange excursion, ils ont préféré rester sagement au Monastère. Sûrement se méfient-ils d'Edelgard, à juste titre.

A cette période de l'année, on dit qu'un froid mordant s'étend dans les terres au nord de Faerghus. Aujourd'hui, ces vents glaciaux soufflent jusqu'aux mers du sud d'Adrestia, comme pour nous chasser le plus loin possible. Onirun hennit bruyamment. Je relève la tête. Une pléthore d'hommes et de femmes en noir et rouge entachent la pureté neigeuse. Des soldats de l'Empire. Ils portent des bavières en fer, des camails pour les tenir éloigner du froid et des barbutes par dessus. Ferdinand ne se laisse pas intimidé par leur nombre et les rejoint d'un pas décidé. Sa voix tonne :

\- Je suis Ferdinand von Aegir, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce que signifie la mention de mon illustre patronyme.

Les soldats échangent entre eux des regards dénués de toute moquerie. Puis ils toisent le rouquin comme si... comme si sa famille ne représentait rien pour eux. Ferdinand poursuit sur le même ton :

\- J'exige des explications sur toute cette agitation ! Edelgard a dénommé cet endroit dans sa missive. Pourquoi inciter notre venue en ces lieux et surtout à cette heure nocturne ?

Les soldats lui expliquent qu'ils ne peuvent rien nous révéler pour le moment, que c'est à « _Son Altesse impériale_ » de le faire. Attendez... quoi ?! Le père d'Edelgard veut s'entretenir avec nous ? La situation est de plus en plus confuse...

\- Patronne !

Brevis, son habituelle capuche et ses prunelles acajou se détachent de la section pour venir à ma rencontre.

\- Je suis rassuré que vous soyez venue.

\- Pour aller où ? je m'enquiers suspicieuse.

Mon chef d'escouade m'explique qu'ils ont pour consigne de nous escorter jusqu'à un camp provisoire. Je dévisage le jeune homme qui paraît un peu mal à l'aise sous mon ostensible scrutation. En fait, sa présence me rassure un peu. Je craignais que nous ne soyons accueillis par les acolytes de l'homme de la chapelle alors que nous ne sommes pas armés. Seuls des membres de l'armée adrestienne sont présents. Manuela les harcèle de questions mais rien n'y fait, ils les éludent une à une en requérant notre patience. Au bout de quelques protestations, nous finissons par les suivre et par embarquer dans des carrioles.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Garreg Mach a déjà disparu derrière les éminences vallonnées. Nous avons **filé** comme des voleurs. Je me demande... combien de temps serons-nous partis ?

/

_Edelweiss._

_J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle..._

_/_

Les heures ont tôt fait de s'écouler en années lorsqu'on est dans l'attente.

Brevis parlait de camp provisoire. Du coup, j'ai imaginé une clairière enneigée où furent précédemment érigées des guitounes, des tentes et des chapiteaux. Pas cette... base souterraine façonnée dans la roche. Étant donné qu'il n'y a aucun débouché sur l'extérieur, pas une seule lucarne ni aucune meurtrière, le sentiment d'oppression est vite devenu étouffant.

Nous autres Aigles avons déposé nos affaires dans un coin et ne nous sommes plus quittés. Brevis m'a signalé que les soldats adrestiens viendraient nous prévenir quand « _Son Altesse impériale_ » serait là. Que peut bien nous vouloir l'Empereur Ionius IX ? Et – bon sang – où sont Edelgard et Hubert ?! Les Aigles se posent de plus en plus de questions. Celles qui reviennent le plus souvent sont « _Que faisons-nous ici ?_ » et « _Que se passe-t-il au Monastère ? Que signifie_ « un déluge mêlé d'orage »_ dans la lettre de la déléguée ?_ » Les minutes dé**filent** et l'impatience grandissante me donne des envies d'aveux. Déballer tout ce que je sais sur Edelgard à mes compères m'a traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois. Heureusement, la présence de Petra agit comme un baume sur ma pétulance.

Enfin – ENFIN - un guerrier de l'Empire vient à nous :

\- Sa Majesté va vous recevoir.

Son Altesse impériale, Sa Majesté, je ne vois aucune différence dans ces prédicats honorifiques. Caspar se lève d'un bon :

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester une seconde de plus à me tourner les pouces !

Nous suivons le messager jusqu'à une pièce nettement moins vaste mais toujours aussi austère. Le premier détail qui me saute aux yeux est une chevelure blanche.

Edelgard.

Edelgard est là. Elle converse avec Hubert et un autre homme qui exhibe quasiment la même tenue d'Assassin que moi en combat, à la différence que la sienne est rouge cramoisi. Le trio semble épuisé, leurs accoutrements entaillés et leurs peaux excoriées suggèrent qu'ils se sont battus récemment.

\- Edelgard ! s'écrit le fils Bergliez.

Cette appellation fait tiquer le toutou maléfique qui le foudroie de son œil apparent. Notre déléguée prend le temps de conclure auprès de l'inconnu :

\- Metodey, veuillez placer en lieu sûr les gemmes emblématiques.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, certifie l'homme Assassin en esquissant une révérence pompeuse.

Il s'éclipse, suivi de près par le regard insistant de la future impératrice. A priori ce n'est pas la confiance qui prime dans leur relation. Ferdinand s'avance et déclare :

\- Edelgard, il me semble que nous exigeons tous des éclaircissements.

\- « Sa Majesté », rétorque Hubert en croisant les bras.

\- Comment ?!

\- Vous avez toujours fait preuve de désinvolture lorsque vous dénommiez ma maîtresse. A présent je recommande une déférence supplémentaire lorsque vous vous adressiez à Sa Majesté Edelgard von Hresvelg, Impératrice de l'Empire d'Adrestia.

Cette déclaration nous laisse tous sans voix. Co... comment ?! Edelgard a été sacrée Impératrice ?! Quand ça ? Son absence durant quasiment tout ce cycle lunaire... L'événement aurait-il eu lieu pendant ce laps de temps ? Je jette un coup d'œil au fils Aegir dont le père, Premier Ministre et chancelier de l'Empire, a forcément été tenu au frais de ce sacrement. Mais de nous tous, c'est bien Ferdinand le plus éberlué. Visiblement, il n'était au courant de rien. Edelgard nous gratifie d'un sourire soulagé :

\- Je suis rassurée qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé pendant votre fuite.

\- Une « _fuite_ » ? reprend Dorothea. Tu veux dire... que nous ne regagnerons pas le Monastère ?

\- Pas pour l'heure, j'en ai bien peur.

A côté de moi, je perçois les tremblements de Bernadetta qui redoublent en vigueur. Même ses dents se sont mises à s'entrechoquer. Linhardt, qui s'endort toujours à une vitesse hallucinante, est plus réveillé que jamais. Manuela s'éructe la voix avant de se manifester :

\- Vos absences ne sont pas passées inaperçues durant ce cycle sélénite. Pouvons-nous savoir où étiez-vous enfouis tous les deux ?

\- Bien entendu, répond Edelgard sans la moindre hésitation. A partir de maintenant je vais privilégier l'honnêteté avec vous et je m'excuse d'avance de vous avoir caché certaines informations. J'escompte une forme de compréhension de votre part à tous, sachez que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'agir à votre insu.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre :

\- Pour répondre à votre question, professeur Manuela, Hubert et moi avions de nombreuses affaires à régler à Enbarr. L'une d'entre elles, vous vous en doutiez, représente ma nomination en tant qu'Impératrice. D'un commun accord avec mon père, Ionius IX, j'ai pris sa succession sur le trône de l'Empire d'Adrestia. A peine le décret officiel fut-il établi que j'ai dépêché un escadron impérial avec moi pour interrompre un protocole des plus fallacieux. A savoir : la cérémonie de la tombe sacrée.

La maison des Aigles de jais ne comporte que peu de fervents dévots et pourtant... Cette déclaration, prônée avec un tel aplomb, nous laisse tous sous le choc. Je ne parviens pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ferdinand marmonne :

\- « _Fallacieux_ », dites-vous ?

\- Et encore, ce qualificatif est presque un euphémisme, ajoute Hubert.

La blanche nous détaille tous un à un de son air le plus stoïque. Qu'attend-elle de nous au juste ? Mon cœur s'emballe lorsque ses prunelles parme se posent sur moi. C'est la première fois que j'affronte son regard depuis que je sais qui elle est. L'incarnation de la détermination brûle dans ses iris. Elle s'attarde sur ma personne avant de fermer ses paupières et de reprendre :

\- Un jour, une personne m'a dépeint une idée parfaitement sensée. Le fait que la Nature possède deux visages, et que nous autres autres humains également. Celui que nous affichons en permanence et qui ne représente qu'une minuscule partie d'un tout. Et celui qui redoute la vérité, qui la fuit et qui **file** l'obscurité rassurante de nos secrets.

Les deux visages... J'avale difficilement ma salive. J'ignorais que notre discussion au bord de l'étang l'avait autant marquée. Elle enchaîne en rouvrant ses yeux :

\- Je vous ai promis des réponses aux interrogations que je discerne sans peine dans vos postures. Il est temps pour moi de vous révéler ce qui se cache derrière mon masque. Et derrière celui de l'archevêque.

\- Dame Rhea ?! s'enquiert une Manuela stupéfaite.

\- Que pourrait bien dissimuler l'archevêque ? s'exclame une étudiante réticente à l'idée de blasphémer la chef suprême de l'Église de Seiros.

\- Tant de cachotteries que la journée paraît bien trop courte pour toutes vous les divulguer, riposte Edelgard. Mais plus que ses dissimulations, c'est sa propagande que j'aimerais dénoncer en premier.

Ses mots sont savamment employés, on sent qu'elle guettait ce moment depuis longtemps. Je me focalise tellement sur son éloquence que je parviens à saisir le sens de toutes ses phrases. Elle reprend son souffle avant de continuer :

\- L'archevêque nous fait croire depuis le début de nos études que l'ennemi est ailleurs, que la vision de l'Église est non seulement la plus légitime mais aussi celle qui prime sur les autres. Qu'advient-il de nos opinions personnelles lorsqu'on nous contraint à respecter les mêmes mœurs et les mêmes croyances ? On parle du culte de la déesse alors que personne ne connaît sa véritable représentation. Cela me dépasse. Comment pouvons-nous nous reposer sur une foi qui est basée sur une entité invisible ? Comment pouvons-nous à ce point mésestimer nos propres convictions et les taire pour des normes sociales ? Mais de normes, je n'en vois aucune. Je ne discerne que la tromperie et des inégalités indénombrables. Les fidèles de la déesse qui louent son régime aristocratique dissimulent la vérité et ancrent leurs mensonges dans l'esprit de la population. Ils anéantissent sans le moindre scrupule ceux qui s'opposent à eux, comme vous avez pu le constater lors de l'épisode du Mausolée sacré. Vous le savez, et...

Sa poigne se crispe contre son cœur, chiffonnant sa tenue.

\- … et je le sais aussi, car j'en ai fait l'expérience personnellement.

Ses traits, à l'instar de sa main, se sont contractés dans une colère des plus réfrigérantes. Son discours... Je ne peux qu'approuver ses arguments, j'ai toujours perçu le culte de la déesse comme une nuisance pour autrui. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas être aussi catégorique qu'elle. Certains croyants sont moins endoctrinés que d'autres, nous ne pouvons pas tous les placés dans la même catégorie. Je pense forcément à Mercedes pour qui la déesse représente avant tout un soutien moral.

Personne n'ose s'opposer à un monologue aussi impactant. Personne, exceptée l'étudiante dévote :

\- L'archevêque n'est pas une manipulatrice, réplique-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Et pourtant c'est une bête bien plus cruelle que vous ne l'imaginez.

\- Une «_ bête_ » ?!

\- Oui, le voilà son deuxième visage, celui qu'elle a bien failli exhiber à la tombe sacrée. Sa forme monstrueuse porte même une appellation : celle d'Immaculée.

Elle nous informe alors que l'Immaculée représente une race quasiment éteinte de nos jours. C'est un monstre qui dirige Fódlan depuis la nuit des temps en exploitant sa force pour créer des miracles afin de contrôler ceux qui croient aveuglément en la déesse. Rhea serait... Je l'ai toujours trouvée louche avec son regard déstabilisant qui connote bien trop d'expériences pour une seule existence. La radicalité des mesures prises lors du Mausolée sacré faisait froid dans le dos. Mais de là à la considérer comme un monstre... Je peine à dénicher l'authenticité dans ces révélations.

\- L'archevêque serait... Wouho, c'est complètement dingue..., souffle Caspar en secouant la tête.

\- Votre théorie est à la fois captivante et horrifiante, souligne Linhardt. Quelles preuves avez-vous pour attester vos propos ?

Cette fois c'est au toutou maléfique de répondre :

\- Le départ du bibliothécaire signait l'abandon de ses ouvrages énigmatiques et prohibés. Certains d'entre eux n'ont laissé planer aucun doute sur l'identité de l'archevêque. Il existe même une illustration de cette bête dans l'un des ouvrages. Je pourrais vous partager mes découvertes, tout dépend de votre décision finale.

\- Dé...décision finale ?! De quoi s'agit-il ? balbutie Bernadetta. HIIIIII je ne veux pas choisir !

\- J'y viens justement, reprend Edelgard. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais témoigner ma sincérité envers vous en vous dévoilant un deuxième visage que j'ai évoqué précédemment. Le mien.

J'essaie de canaliser ma respiration pour ne pas haleter bruyamment. Non... Attendez... Va-t-elle vraiment...

\- Je suis l'Empereur des flammes.

Oh... Par tous les esprits... Cette déclaration jette une tornade d'incompréhension, un abîme d'épouvante sur notre groupe. Quasiment tout le monde a reculé de quelques pas pour placer de la distance entre la déléguée et eux. En une poignée de mots, Edelgard a fait voler en éclats le plan que Petra et moi avions mis en place. Sa franchise nous désarme mentalement et nous déstabilise plus qu'un coup porté aux creux de nos genoux. Elle a devancé nos intentions, nous privant de nos cartes à jouer pour tenter de la faire chuter. Je m'étais préparée à toutes éventualités. Toutes.

Sans savoir que le terme « _toutes_ » pouvait lui-même dissimuler des faces cachées, d'autres possibilités encore. Sans savoir que j'avais fait preuve de présomption en pensant battre Edelgard dans l'ombre.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma cousine. Elle paraît aussi perturbée que moi.

\- L'Empereur... des flammes, articule durement Caspar.

\- Edie... Non..., souffle Dorothea atterrée.

\- Les justifications que je pourrais apporter à mes actes ne feront que vous désaxez, reprend Edelgard posément. Je ne cherche pas à corrompre ou à endormir votre réflexion comme le ferait l'archevêque avec des paroles réconfortantes. Je suis l'Empereur des flammes, mais je reste celle que je suis et que vous avez connue. Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Elle poursuit, d'un ton plus résolu encore :

\- J'ai choisi d'accomplir ma destinée. J'ai tracé cette voie et je suis déterminée à la poursuivre jusqu'au bout. Emprunter mon chemin revient à brandir une arme contre l'archevêque et contre la déesse, et donc contre son système de castes qui a causé tant de souffrances. Certains d'entre vous en ont pâti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour que nos enfants n'endurent pas les mêmes injustices, nous devons chambouler l'ordre actuel. Si vous souhaitez toujours me suivre, vous êtes les bienvenus. Plus qu'un millier de soldats, c'est votre présence et votre force que je requiers. Il me faut votre réponse promptement pour me prouver votre résolution. Je vous laisse trois jours pour réfléchir à ma proposition.

/

_J'aurais tellement voulu... tellement, tellement voulu..._

_/_

\- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, soupire Linhardt.

Le tintement des armes que nous sommes en train de trier à trois le coupe un instant dans ses tergiversations concernant son père et celui de Caspar. Le Comte Hevring est le Ministre de l'Intérieur tandis que le Comte Bergliez est celui de la Guerre. Tous deux ont rejoint les rangs de l'Impératrice. De ce fait, pour honorer ses futurs projets, Edelgard a la mainmise sur les finances et l'armée de l'Empire. Ce sont des atouts considérables voire déterminants pour l'avenir. Cependant, un élément cloche dans cette alliance, et Linhardt le souligne devant son meilleur ami et moi-même :

\- Nos parents sont incontestablement des nobles d'influence. Ils ont participé à ce qu'on appelle l'Insurrection des Sept en 1171 et sont donc connus pour avoir ravi le pouvoir au précédent Empereur, Ionius IX. Alors pourquoi prêter allégeance à sa fille ?

\- Tu te poses toujours trop de questions, soupire Caspar en soupesant des gantelets pourvus de lames aux jointures.

\- Et toi pas assez visiblement.

Je place un tomahawk dans le tas des armes de qualité et lance verbalement :

\- Le choix de vos parents est une chose, mais vous que comptez-vous faire ?

Caspar se gratte l'arrière de la tête, l'air bien embêté. Il explique que s'il retourne au Monastère, et donc qu'il abandonne la cause d'Edelgard, il va devoir affronter son père à un moment donné. Ils ne sont pas proches mais se retrouver face à lui est bien le dernier de ses désirs. S'il faut faire un choix il le fera même si ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur. En revanche, s'il faut se battre, il sera je cite « _au taquet_ ». Il interrompt subitement ses propos. Je suis son regard et tombe sur Randolph von Bergliez, un Général de l'Empire. Il est arrivé la veille au soir, après les révélations d'Edelgard. De ce que j'ai compris, sa position est modeste au sein de sa famille. Tout comme Caspar, il cherche à prouver sa valeur en donnant le meilleur de lui-même. Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas compris leur lien de parenté. Va falloir que mon ami me réexplique.

Mes prunelles englobent l'endroit gigantesque. La pièce immense a été scindée en plusieurs espaces pour délimiter les quartiers. Certains sont dissimulés par des sortes de paravents en toile. C'est le cas des « bains » plus que sommaires et des couches. Une patrouille passe non loin de nous. Je reconnais Ladislava, la commandante en chef de la garde rapprochée d'Edelgard. Elle est arrivée en même temps que Randolph et que la petite sœur de ce dernier, Fleche. Ladislava impressionne par sa grande taille et par son armure imposante. De ce que j'ai compris, elle voue en l'Impératrice une loyauté sans borne.

Je lorgne sur le fils Hevring. Le cas Linhardt est bien différent de celui de Caspar. En effet, il n'éprouve que très peu d'empathie pour nos camarades restés au Monastère. Ce qui le répugne bien plus, c'est de devoir participer à des conflits qui s'annoncent à coup sûr dangereux et sanglants. Il se tient le menton et penche la tête. Évidemment de nous trois c'est lui qui trime le moins dans cette tâche qu'on nous a confiée. Caspar lui tapote la cuisse pour le faire réagir, ainsi il finit par dire :

\- Si je suis Edelgard, ce serait uniquement parce que je sais qu'il serait difficile de s'opposer à elle. Elle est bien trop préparée.

Leurs hésitations ne me plaisent pas. En divulguant sa deuxième identité, j'étais persuadée qu'Edelgard se tirait une flèche dans le pied. Cependant, les mots qu'elle a employés ont été sélectionnés avec soin. Elle a toujours été une leader charismatique, et en devenant Impératrice le magnétisme qu'elle exerce sur les autres a décuplé. Moi-même je... je l'ai écoutée avec attention, et même si je ne partage pas les mêmes objectifs qu'elle, je dois reconnaître la justesse de certaines de ses paroles.

/

L'écuelle tombe par terre pour la troisième fois. Heureusement pour la maladresse de Constance, le récipient a été façonné dans du fer. Je le ramasse et le lui tends. J'avise ses mains pleines de savon, ce n'est pas très prudent. Je replace alors l'assiette dans la cuve remplie d'eau. La femme bicolore me remercie gauchement et poursuit le rinçage de la vaisselle sale. Tandis que j'astique un couteau à l'aide d'un torchon, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard à la dérobée. C'est rare de la surprendre dans un état aussi fébrile. Ce matin, je l'ai vue en train de discuter longuement avec la future Im... non, avec l'Impératrice. Ça m'intrigue. J'invoque toute ma nonchalance avant de demander :

\- Vous avez l'air soucieux. Edelgard vous a sarm... sermonnée ?

\- Non ! s'insurge-t-elle aussitôt. Sa Majesté n'a rien à se reprocher ! C'est moi qui...

Hm... C'est encore plus singulier de discerner un élan de faiblesse chez elle alors qu'elle n'est pas exposée à l'astre solaire. Elle marque une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix peinée :

\- Jusqu'à maintenant j'ignorais tout du passé de Dame Edelgard et de ses véritables intentions. Mes lacunes furent comblées en contrepartie de lui avoir forcé la main.

\- « _Forcé la main _» ? Je ne comprends pas l'expression.

\- Je l'ai en quelque sorte contrainte à se livrer... Je crois que je regrette.

Le passé d'Edelgard... Ses cauchemars et la profondeur de son regard attestent qu'elle a connu l'enfer. Seulement, j'ignore tout de ce qu'elle a traversé. A-t-elle un vécu commun avec Dimitri ? Je n'ai pas oublié la discussion du prince avec Lord Arundel. Arundel...

Luna von Arundel.

Je me fige. J'étais tellement focalisée sur Edelgard et Hubert que j'ai omis une évidence. Luna est la cousine de l'Impératrice. Travaillent-elles ensemble ? Ont-elles les mêmes objectifs ? Inutile de parcourir l'immense pièce rocheuse des yeux, je sais que Luna ne se trouve pas ici. Je l'aurais sentie à la seconde où elle serait rentrée dans mon champ de vision. Hm... Ça ne me choquerait pas d'apprendre qu'elle est dans le même camp qu'Edelgard.

J'essuie le dernier couvert et le repose dans un panier. C'est étrange... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose qui se cache derrière l'air chagriné de Constance. Je crois savoir mais j'ignore comment lui poser décemment la question. Alors que je tente de déceler ma courtoisie inexistante, ma langue s'active d'elle-même :

\- Où est Yuri ?

Ah... Je pense que j'ai visé juste. La tristesse qui étouffe son visage me donne des remords. J'aurais dû me taire. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, elle finit par murmurer :

\- Il n'est pas venu. Il est resté dans l'Abysse.

Oh, je vois... Ça non plus ça ne me surprend pas. Enfin si, un peu. Yuri doit être très attachée à ses gars, bien plus que je ne l'avais escompté. Je relève la tête vers un espace vide et essaie d'imaginer la présence du Loup à nos côtés. Mes sourcils s'arquent.

Je n'aurais jamais cru songer ça un jour, mais j'aurais bien aimé que Yuri soit là. Nul doute qu'il n'approuverait pas les ambitions d'Edelgard. Son soutien aurait été la bienvenue, ainsi que sa diatribe.

/

Je me fais violence pour me tenir droite et pour ne pas m'endormir. Quoique... La perspective de m'écrouler vers l'arrière et de laisser mon crâne rebondir contre les seins nus de Dorothea est des plus alléchantes. Son rire cristallin fait frémir mes oreilles :

\- Vous vous souvenez ? Je vous avais comparée à un chat lors de la soirée de la Taverne. Je réitère mes propos, on dirait que vous ronronnez.

Il faut dire que sentir les doigts délicats de la brune dans ma chevelure me grise un peu. Ses phalanges prennent le temps de démêler chaque nœud avec douceur et dextérité. Un chat ? Je souris. Elle n'est pas la seule à songer cela. Ma joie s'estompe immédiatement lorsque je me rappelle que Claude n'est pas ici. Pour m'extraire de ma maussaderie, je polarise mes pensées vers Manuela et son baquet. Elle s'est un peu plainte en immergeant son corps dans l'eau froide. Je l'observe en train de se passer sur le thorax un savon constitué de graisse animale. Sa poitrine démesurée est imbibée de mousse. Elle est plus opulente que celle de Dorothea, mais moins attrayante à mon sens. Elle déclare :

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passe.

\- Je ressens la même chose, répond Dorothea d'une petite voix.

\- Et dire que nous n'étions qu'à quelques jours de la fin de l'année scolaire, se lamente le professeur. Le couronnement d'Edelgard s'est déroulé dans la précipitation. Je me demande qui va l'emporter, l'Empire ou l'Église de Seiros ? Le Royaume et l'Alliance risquent de se ranger du côté de Dame Rhea.

A l'entendre, on croirait qu'elle ne prendra pas part au futur conflit. La brune en tire la même conclusion car ses gestes ont ralenti. Elle n'a pas le temps de questionner sa mentor à ce propos puisque cette dernière lui demande :

\- Et toi Dorothea, que comptes-tu faire ?

La chanteuse s'autorise un instant de silence pour dénicher une réponse à offrir à nos oreilles attentives. Elle place un morceau de savon au creux de sa main et commence à frotter mes longues mèches avec.

\- Je n'aime pas l'avouer mais... je suis terrifiée, finit-elle par chuchoter.

\- Il n'y aucun honte a ressentir la peur, je la rassure.

Elle émet un petit gloussement avant d'enchaîner d'une voix plus affirmée :

\- Pour être honnête ce sont Petra et vous, Manuela, Akki, que j'ai envie de suivre, et non Edie. Et puis, je me dis que je ne possède pas de terre, et donc aucune influence. Hubert ne doit pas être ravie de ma présence ici.

J'expire longuement suite à cette déclaration, et mes épaules s'affaissent. Apprendre que les deux chanteuses sont réticentes à l'idée de rejoindre les rangs d'Edelgard me rassérène. Et manifestement elles ne sont pas les seules. D'autres étudiants des Aigles de jais fournissent des démonstrations de doute vis à vis des révélations de l'Impératrice qui datent d'il y a déjà deux jours. Certains n'accordent que peu de crédit à ses dires depuis qu'ils savent qu'elle est l'Empereur des flammes. D'autres, en revanche, et principalement les moins portés sur la dévotion religieuse propre au culte de la déesse, sont déjà prêts à lever les armes contre l'Église.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une chose est sûre : Edelgard n'obtiendra pas l'unanimité de nos choix.

/

J'essaie de me concentrer sur les mouvements réguliers de Bernadetta pour ignorer l'agitation grandissante alentour. Je me demande ce qui se trame. Brevis n'est nulle part en vue aujourd'hui, je dois reconnaître que sa conversation me manque un peu.

Bernadetta tremble comme une feuille depuis que nous séjournons ici, néanmoins lorsqu'elle tient une aiguille entre ses doigts, son ébranlement cesse. Ses talents de couturière étaient déjà reconnus pendant nos études même si sa modestie a toujours enrayé son don. Ses phalanges s'activent artistement pour rapiécer la tunique de combat de Ferdinand. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de jauger leurs positions par rapport aux projets d'Edelgard. Constatant qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux au même endroit, dans le quartier des dortoirs, je n'ai pas voulu louper l'occasion d'entendre leurs opinions. Pour m'introduire dans leur discussion, j'ai prétexté une envie soudaine d'apprendre la couture auprès de la petite archère.

Hm ? C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire depuis que nous avons investi ces lieux étouffants. Je croyais que le rouquin allait faire une remarque à ce sujet, mais il paraît bouffé par la morosité depuis que nous sommes arrivés au campement. Je prends la relève et dis :

\- Votre joyo... joyeuseté m'intrigue Bernadetta.

\- Quoi ?! Pardon Nadette voulait pas vous... vous importuner...

Évidemment elle répond à côté. J'interromps le faufilage pour poursuivre :

\- Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Je me demandais juste pourquoi.

\- Ah oui... eh bien comment dire ? En fait... quand j'ai su que je n'allais pas posséder ma pauvre chambre ici, ça m'a paniquée ! Oh la la j'avais envie de crier ! Et puis après quelques nuits passées tous ensemble, je me dis que... c'est plutôt agréable de dormir les uns contre les autres...

Elle baisse son menton après cet aveu. On dirait un petit animal, ça me donne envie de lui tapoter la tête. L'ambiance qui commençait à se réchauffer perd une dizaine de degrés lorsque la toile du paravent s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Hubert. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se présente à nous depuis le discours de sa maîtresse. Son œil jaune impérial se pose un instant sur Ferdinand qui murmure son prénom. Puis l'attention et les pas du toutou maléfique convergent vers moi. Mes poils se hérissent à son approche. L'âcreté de la salle se réverbère sur son sourire pour le geler dans le mépris. La haine qu'il éprouve à mon égard est en parfait synchronisme avec celle que je lui porte.

\- Hiiii ! Je vous en prie, ne souriez pas comme ça ! s'écrit Bernadetta.

\- Toutes mes excuses, vous effrayer ne faisait pas partie de mes intentions.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? je crache.

Je fais tourner l'aiguille sur mon index, parée à la lui planter dans la carotide. Malgré mon ton plus que menaçant, je ne discerne aucune crainte dans sa prunelle visible. Il répond de sa voix doucereuse :

\- Rien, pour le moment. En revanche j'ai fait part à sa Majesté de notre petite entrevue nocturne durant le précédent cycle sélénite. Vous en souvenez-vous ?

Et comment que je m'en rappelle ! Voilà une façon bien décente de m'annoncer qu'il m'a balancé à Edelgard. Cela ne m'étonne pas de la part de cette fouine, cependant si l'Impératrice commence à se méfier de moi ça risque de compliquer la suite de _mon plan_. Saloperie d'Hubert, tu ne perds rien pour attendre... Comme je ne rétorque rien, il enchaîne :

\- Sa Majesté aimerait promptement récupérer son gant.

\- Et elle l'aura. Maintenant déguerpissez de ma vue.

Ferdinand nous coupe dans notre joute verbale :

\- Attendez Hubert, avant de partir dites-moi si les dires d'Edelgard...

\- De « Sa Majesté » Edelgard, combien de fois devrais-je vous reprendre ?

Agacé, le rouquin se met debout pour faire face au toutou maléfique. Cette initiative paraît un peu ridicule si on considère leur différence de taille. Dix bons centimètres les séparent. Le fils Aegir reprend vivement :

\- Elle m'a rapporté que mon père a été démis de ses fonctions de chancelier et qu'il lui est à présent défendu de quitter sa demeure dans la capitale impériale. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'Empire... Est-ce la vérité ?

\- Le Duc Aegir a mérité son sort.

Cela coupe le souffle au rouquin qui recule d'un pas.

\- Comment ?!

Hubert nous informe alors que l'armée principale adrestienne progresse comme prévu et se joindra aux effectifs déjà présents ici, au camp provisoire. Les préparatifs pour le Grand manifeste sont presque terminés. Ce soir, l'Impératrice va diffuser une proclamation aux Seigneurs de tous les territoires en Fódlan. Elle va exposer le côté obscur de l'Église de Seiros et les erreurs commises par la noblesse du Royaume et de l'Alliance. En procédant ainsi, je comprends qu'Edelgard cherche à forcer le peuple fódlien à ouvrir les yeux et à se ranger de son côté. Ainsi la population n'aura plus aucune raison de s'opposer à l'Empire.

\- Certains Seigneurs nous ont déjà offert leur soutien, continue Hubert. En parallèle, nous avons purgé une partie de la noblesse impériale dont la moralité était corrompue. Nous condamnons ceux qui le méritent, comme mon propre père, le Duc Aegir mais aussi le Comte Varley.

\- Mon... mon père ?! s'étonne Bernadetta.

\- En effet. Il s'est opposé à sa Majesté, ainsi il a été dépouillé de son titre et il est désormais placé en résidence surveillée.

Je n'en reviens pas... Hubert annonce ces faits avec un tel sang-froid... Des faits qui concernent en plus son propre paternel ! C'est donc pour organiser tous ces préparatifs qu'il s'est absenté durant un cycle lunaire entier ? Si je devais représenter les agissements dans l'ombre de mon entourage, je verrais bien un jeu d'échecs. Edelgard en serait la Reine, et Hubert incontestablement le Fou qui se déplace sournoisement pour surprendre sa victime. Quel homme effrayant...

Quant à moi, pour l'heure, je ne suis qu'un misérable Pion.

/

Il se fait tard, mais Petra et moi voulions nous isoler pour communiquer à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Edelgard est en train de diffuser son Grand manifeste, l'immense salle est vide de tous soldats, ne restent plus que les Aigles. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Nous avons rejoint le semblant d'enclos où sont logés les animaux ailés. Ils ont l'air penauds, attristés qu'ils sont de ne plus apercevoir la lumière du jour. Comme je les comprends, ça me pèse aussi... Le joli minois de ma cousine se penche lorsqu'elle caresse les naseaux de Bangga. Elle me dévoile ainsi son air préoccupé. Tandis que je fais semblant de compter les plumes d'Onirun, je lui demande :

**\- Tu te sens perdue, ça se voit sur ta figure.**

Elle soupire.

**\- C'est vrai. J'aimerais que Brigid conserve de bonnes relations avec Adrestia, seulement l'avenir n'a jamais été aussi incertain. Et puis, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Edelgard se montre aussi honnête avec nous, j'avais fini par mon convaincre qu'elle était malveillante. Désormais, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle est plus... nuancée.**

J'acquiesce. Elle a raison, j'en suis venue à la même conclusion après ces trois jours de délibération interne. Personne n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. Je jette un coup d'œil pour m'assurer que nous sommes bien seules avant de poursuivre :

**\- Sais-tu pourquoi la salle est en ce moment dépourvue de l'escadron impérial ?**

**\- Non, mais mon instinct me souffle que toi tu es courant de quelque chose.**

Une fois encore, j'approuve et lui relate l'épisode avec Hubert de cet après-midi. Je lui parle de la purge des nobles au sein de l'Empire, du Grand manifeste, mais aussi des forces adrestiennes qui vont se retourner contre l'Église de Seiros et donc par extension contre le Royaume et l'Alliance.

**\- L'Empire va devoir affronter le continent tout entier, et sois certaine que ça ne se fera pas de manière pacifique.**

Petra se tourne vers moi et me dévisage, estomaquée.

**\- C'est horrible...**, murmure-t-elle en passant sa main pleine de foin sur son front. **Il y a forcément des solutions moins meurtrières que celle-ci.**

Sa voix s'est faite encore plus chevrotante sur la fin et je sens que je suis moi-même en train de flancher. Ma lèvre tremblote lorsque je reprends :

**\- Durant toutes ces lunes passées au Monastère, nous avons tissé des liens puissants avec les Aigles, mais aussi avec les membres des autres Maisons. Au début, j'avais tellement peur d'eux car je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je pouvais être amenée à les tuer. Mais maintenant, c'est tout l'inverse que je leur souhaite. Ces liens sont... Sont tellement importants... Ils m'ont...**

Je hoquette avant de conclure :

**\- Ils m'ont sauvée des ténèbres...**

Et nous avons **filé**, comme des malpropres, sans les prévenir. Petra me contemple et laisse les larmes abreuver ses joues. Un rire des plus tendres vient se mêler à son chagrin lorsqu'elle déclare :

**\- Le tournoi de pêche, la Taverne de l'Abysse, le banquet après la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion, le bal... Les sourires n'ont cessé de bourgeonner durant tous ces événements. Nous étions...**

De concert, nous tendons nos mains l'une vers l'autre. Elles s'entrelacent pour former une boule. Je complète dans une murmure attendri :

**\- ...comme ça.**

Je considère nos deux paumes unifiées. Inévitablement cela me renvoie à une autre scène que j'ai vécue le mois dernier. Ma main dans celle de Claude pour former un tout. Si je me concentre très fort, je peux me rappeler de la légère rugosité de sa peau, de la teinte cuivrée de cette dernière. Je visualise son sourire, sa tête penchée et perchée sur mon épaule. Ses deux émeraudes qui n'en finissent pas de détailler ma figure. Et sa bouche qui me révèle ce qu'il aime chez moi.

Mes larmes investissent mes yeux et déferlent sur mes pommettes. Je ne parviens pas à endiguer ma peine.

**\- Oh, ma sœur...**, chuchote Petra bouleversée.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et nous nous berçons mutuellement le temps de calmer notre affliction. Au bout d'un long moment, ma cousine vient murmurer à mon oreille :

**\- Nous ne pouvons pas rompre des liens aussi beaux. La confiance et l'amour seront brisés, et nous avec. A quoi ça rime de construire un monde sur un tas de ruines infertiles ?**

Elle se dégage légèrement de moi pour que nous puissions unir nos prunelles.

**\- Que pouvons-nous faire ?** s'enquiert-elle.

Les idées qui se sont assemblées durant ces derniers jours viennent éclairer mon esprit embrumé par mon amertume. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer Akkira, reprends-toi ! Je sèche mon tourment et celui de Petra d'un revers de la main. Mon plan résonne en moi comme un second cœur qui palpite. Je n'avais pas prévu que Hubert me balancerait à Edelgard, ni ce manifeste et demain matin nous devrons donner notre décision à l'Impératrice. Cependant, je nourris l'espoir qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je déclare :

**\- Toi, il faut te concentrer sur Brigid. Reprendre contact avec notre peuple avant qu'Edelgard ne s'en charge.**

Elle réfléchit un instant à ma proposition avant de hocher le menton.

**\- Très bien, tu peux compter sur moi. Et toi ?**

**\- Je vais essayer de raisonner Edelgard.**

/

_J'aurais tellement voulu... tellement voulu... ne pas être aussi insignifiante devant Edelgard._

_Devant Edelweiss._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : L'avez-vous remarqué ? Depuis le début de la fic, les personnes non croyantes disent "déesse" et les croyantes "Déesse", tout est dans la majuscule !

Ce chapitre est un véritable virage à 90 degrés, il dénote avec tous ceux passés au Monastère. Que vont répondre les Aigles vis-à-vis de la proposition d'Edelgard ? Pour le savoir il faudra découvrir la suite, qui signe la fin de la Première partie ! :3

**Prochain chapitre : Désillusionner **

Prenez soin de vous ! Ciaossuuuuu !


	28. Désillusionner

Bien le bonjour voyageur !

Répondons sans plus attendre, à mes lecteurs adorés :3

**Zakky-chouuu** : Ah que coucouuuu ! :D Oui MWAHAHAAH toi tu sais ! Edelgard a été couronnée du coup c'est bien d'elle dont parle le soldat et non de son père ;) On est d'accord, Metodey petite raclure xD Ouais, la tombe sacrée été le gros moment d'interrogation. Parce que dans le jeu y a qu'une seule des classes qui descend, et c'est celle qui accompagne Byleth. Du coup j'étais là "Ok mais je fais quoi de mes Aigles ?! xD" Du coup j'ai poussé à fond le côté explications d'El, et surtout les réactions des étudiants pour rendre ça plus réaliste que "Ok on te suit sur un coup de tête !" Héhé contente que tu apprécies le discours d'El, j'ai essayé de le soigner du mieux que j'ai pu :3 Han, pour moi les yeux d'Hubert son jaune :0 ! J'étais sûre que tu allais repérer Dorothea et son "Je suis Byleth (ici Manuela, Akkira et Petra) mais pas Edie", c'est tellement choquant quand elle dit ça dans le jeu xD Yeap le jeu d'échecs héhé ;) Merci pour ta reviiiieeew des familles !

**Katt** : Salut ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'essaie de soigner la narration et de coller aux événements du jeu :3 Comme tu l'as souligné, j'ai essayé de mettre en avant le point de vue des Aigles pour bien les démarquer. Merci pour ton retour :3

**Mijocookie** : Hello Mister Cookie, je t'avais déjà pas mal répondu concernant ta dernière review, du coup il ne me reste plus grand chose à dire xD Tu m'as fait trop rire avec "Tue-le Akkira", on dirait que tu envoies un Pokemon assassin xD Yeap la bataille s'est déroulée juste après le départ des Aigles, donc oui en pleine nuit :3 Moi non plus je ne veux pas qui se combattent :( Ça fait mal au coeur. Pour Petra, si elle s'en doute, je l'avais dit lors du tête-à-tête entre les deux cousines au début du chapitre "Conseiller" :3 Merci pour tes compliments concernant l'éloquence d'Edelgard ! C'est un passage fort, je voulais lui faire honneur. :3 A tout bientooot !

**RAPPEL** :

\- Les dialogues rédigés en** gras** sont en** brigilien**.

\- Les dialogues rédigés normalement sont en fódlien.

\- Les mots que ne comprend pas Akkira sont rédigés comme ceci "? ? ?".

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

**Désillusionner**

**Désillusionnée**.

Je le suis totalement lorsque je retrouve les membres des Aigles de jais qui me sont les plus chers dans le bureau rudimentaire d'Edelgard. Leur présence dans cette pièce du camp provisoire ne peut signifier qu'une chose.

Ils se rallient à sa cause. Ils vont se battre pour défendre ses idéaux. Ils vont se liguer contre l'Église de Seiros, les chevaliers de l'Ordre et contre les natifs de Faerghus et de Leicester.

Ferdinand, Caspar, Linhardt, Dorothea, Bernadetta, Manuela et Constance.

Certes, certains étudiants de notre maison sont partis mais eux, ceux auxquels je tiens le plus, sont restés. Je peine à y croire, surtout pour les deux chanteuses. J'étais persuadée qu'elles resteraient en dehors de cette lutte acharnée qui va diviser Fódlan. Pareil pour Ferdinand et Bernadetta. Après la purge de la noblesse impériale qui a destitué leurs paternels, j'étais certaine qu'ils quitteraient l'Empire.

Mais non, ils sont bien là.

Je jette un coup d'œil horrifié à Petra. Et elle a saisi tout comme moi. Elle sait. Elle sait que nous ne pourrons jamais quitter l'Empire tant que nos chers Aigles se placent de ce côté de la balance. Plus que nos camarades des autres maisons, ce sont ceux de la nôtre que nous ne pourrons jamais affronter. Abandonner Dorothea ? Caspar ? Ferdinand ? Et ceux que j'ai mentionnés précédemment ?

Plutôt mourir.

Nous sommes enchaînées à leur destinée.

Mes dents claquent. Bon sang... J'aurais dû...

/

_Ma plume tremble. _

_J'aurais tellement dû..._

_/_

J'aurais dû tout leur révéler avant. Sur ma découverte, sur la dague d'Edelgard, sur l'Empereur des flammes. Leur en parler moi-même aurait retiré l'une des qualités prédominantes de l'Impératrice : l'honnêteté. Cette valeur dont elle fit preuve lors de sa déclaration a séduit mes amis. Cette valeur qui ne m'a pas incombé au moment clé. En sachant la vérité avant l'heure, il m'aurait peut-être prise pour une folle et une menteuse. Mais au moins, lors du discours de l'Impératrice, ils auraient sans doute eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de se justifier. Ses dires ne les auraient pas autant ébranlés. J'ai envie... j'ai envie de hurler...

\- Bien. Je vois que votre décision est prise, dit Edelgard en nous souriant.

Elle se lève et nous fait face. Comme toujours avec elle, sa petite taille n'écorne en rien sa prestance... et son charme. Hubert a son œil rivé sur Ferdinand. Sûrement ne s'attendait-il pas à ce verdict de sa part. Moi non plus, de tous c'est le rouquin qui me surprend le plus. Le toutou maléfique bat sa paupière comme pour se désarrimer du fils Aegir et se concentre sur sa maîtresse qui reprend :

\- Maintenant que c'est chose faite, laissez-moi vous éclairer un peu plus sur le futur qu'il nous faut dessiner pour Fódlan.

Elle croise les mains derrière son dos et poursuit :

\- Les derniers événements ont rendu l'équilibre du continent précaire. Nous devons le rompre définitivement pour ouvrir les yeux de la population et pour faire évoluer cette dernière. Apprendre au peuple à penser par lui-même, à déceler le mal derrière une soi-disant bonté et, à l'inverse, à repérer des qualités dans les abominations érigées.

Je serre les poings. Elle a raison, c'est précisément ce que j'ai songé précédemment. Les gens sont nuancés. Elle tourne son visage vers le plafond, une mèche liliale vient dévaler son épaule et sa poitrine.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de Miklan ?

J'arque un sourcil. Le frère aîné de Sylvain ? Que vient-il faire ici ? J'avise mes compagnons. Les mines durcies de Caspar et Linhardt attestent qu'ils s'en rappellent. Tout comme moi, ils ont assisté à la transformation en Bête Noire de cet homme. Edelgard enchaîne :

\- Il a été rejeté par sa famille parce qu'il est né sans emblème, et dans ce cas-là il n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Miklan s'est hissé au sommet de son univers illégal, et malgré l'atrocité de ses actes, il faut lui reconnaître un talent de meneur d'hommes. Pourquoi a-t-il déchanté ? La réponse me perfore les yeux.

Elle revient vers nous et ses prunelles parme nous enflamment.

\- A cause des emblèmes, déclare-t-elle froidement.

Elle commence à esquisser quelques pas tout en continuant son monologue :

\- Les gens pensent que les emblèmes sont des manifestations de la déesse, une bénédiction qu'il faut nécessairement posséder pour s'élever socialement parlant en Fódlan. Mais justement, ce sont précisément les emblèmes qui sont à l'origine des injustices de ce monde. Leur puissance n'est octroyée qu'à une poignée de privilégiés et nous leur accordons le droit de nous gouverner. Pourtant ce monde regorge de sans-emblème pétris de talents, nous ne devons pas ignorer cette évidence. J'entends bâtir un monde où les plus compétents réussissent et se hissent au sommet, quelle que soit la lignée dont ils sont issus.

Elle s'arrête et s'attarde sur Caspar, sur Dorothea, sur Petra et sur moi. Les sans-emblème. Je perçois toute l'estime qu'elle nous porte. Ça me rappelle une discussion que j'ai eu avec elle lors d'une mission sur la voie Magdred.

« Vous travaillez dur Akkira, tout comme votre cousine. Les plus fainéants devraient prendre exemple sur vous. Au lieu de cela, ils profitent de leur statut de noble pour négliger leur entraînement. »

Sa haine de la noblesse ne date pas d'hier tout comme le respect qu'elle éprouve pour ceux qui se reposent sur leurs propres capacités pour s'améliorer. Ce sont des gens comme nous qui l'inspirent. Son attention dérive ensuite vers Ferdinand et Bernadetta.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qui est advenu à vos paternels suite aux ordres que j'ai délivrés. Êtes-vous bien certains de cette décision ?

\- Ce... c'était une mauvaise idée de vous suivre ? piaille la petite archère. Je... je n'aurais pas dû ? Mais ma famille fait partie de l'Empire, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire... ?

Bernadetta... Lui retirer ses accroches familiales revient à la pousser dans un précipice. Malgré la dureté de son père à son égard, la fille Varley s'est profondément enracinée à son passé. A ses yeux, l'inconnu est bien plus terrible qu'un quotidien placé sous le signe de la redondance et des restrictions. Ferdinand, quant à lui, semble toujours aussi taciturne. Cet homme des plus enthousiastes est en train de sombrer dans la perdition. Lui qui vantait les mérites de la famille Aegir, voilà que celle-ci se retrouve ruinée. Je ne peux qu'envisager la détresse qui doit être devenue sa nouvelle compagne. Il dit d'une voix plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée :

\- J'aime à croire que je prends la bonne décision en me rangeant du côté d'Adrestia. Vous êtes l'Impératrice à présent... et je suis la seule personne en mesure de vous conseiller.

A ces mots, les yeux couleur rouille du rouquin bravent le statut d'Hubert et son rôle auprès de sa maîtresse. Le concerné ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant. Au contraire, on dirait presque que la réponse de Ferdinand le satisfait. Une alchimie des plus incongrues les lient l'un à l'autre. Je détaille un peu plus chaque personne présente dans cette pièce. En fait, ce n'est pas l'argument sur la religion qui a fait mouche dans la majorité des esprits, mais la promesse de vivre un jour libéré du joug des rangs sociaux.

Edelgard acquiesce et reprend son discours :

\- Je comprends mieux vos motivations mais il me reste à mesurer votre détermination. Et cela concerne tous ceux qui souhaitent se battre à mes côtés. Dans dix jours, nous lancerons une offensive massive sur Garreg Mach.

Elle fait signe à Hubert qui se déplace vers le mur. Il tire des cordelettes qui libèrent quatre bannières. D'un côté celle de l'Empire d'Adrestia qui illustre un aigle à deux têtes, ces dernières étant enclavées par l'emblème de Seiros. Quelle ironie... De l'autre, nous retrouvons les trois bannières adverses. Celle de l'Église qui représente une sorte d'énorme vouivre platine qui veille sur un édifice comportant également l'emblème de Seiros. Un chevalier chevauchant un griffon et l'emblème de Blaiddyd figurent sur le fanion du Saint Royaume de Faerghus. Enfin la dernière qui est également la bannière la plus énigmatique, celle de l'Alliance de Leicester. J'avais questionné Claude à ce sujet un jour lors de nos séances pour m'apprendre le fódlien. Les blasons et illustrations reproduisent les Maisons Riegan, Goneril, Gloucester et Daphnel, ainsi que leurs emblèmes.

Le message est clair sur ce mur. L'Empire, seul face aux trois autres puissances. Edelgard explique :

\- Actuellement, l'Église de Seiros bénéficie d'une influence et d'un pouvoir non négligeables. Elle contrôle les Seigneurs du Royaume et de l'Alliance. Le seul moyen de parvenir à un monde meilleur est de détruire ce système aristocratique érigé par le culte de la déesse. C'est à nous de vaincre cet ennemi redoutable qui ronge Fódlan depuis si longtemps.

L'Impératrice ouvre ses bras pour désigner tous ceux qui se tiennent face à elle.

\- En l'honneur de notre temps passé à l'Académie, je propose que nous nous appelions l'Escadron des Aigles de jais.

Puis sa voix se fait plus retentissante encore, galvanisée qu'elle est par ses ambitions :

\- Nous sommes le vrai visage de l'Empire, et nous triompherons ! Nous nous battons pour notre peuple ! Pour Fódlan !

J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent et les jambes qui flageolent à mesure que mes camarades quittent la séance. Je meurs d'envie de les retenir, de leur dire qu'ils ne doivent pas faire ce choix là, que c'est beaucoup trop périlleux pour eux. Je voudrais leur faire part de mes arguments mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Mes pieds sont encastrés dans le sol. En revanche mes yeux, eux, sont bien vivants.

Ils s'arriment à ceux d'Edelgard. J'y lis bien des doutes à mon sujet, bien plus encore que lors de notre rencontre. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle doit se demander ce que je fichais devant sa porte en plein milieu de la nuit pendant le cycle lunaire précédent. M'est avis que, tout comme Hubert, elle ne croit pas au justificatif du gant. Je plisse le nez.

Et j'arrête de trembloter.

Très bien.

Ça suffit de jouer.

J'ai toujours su que mes talents d'actrice laissaient clairement à désirer.

Il est temps pour moi de faire preuve d'honnêteté avec vous, Edelgard, comme vous le faites avec nous. Enfin... en partie. Il y a une chose que vous vous êtes bien gardée d'évoquer.

\- J'aimerais vous parler, je déclare.

Je lance à peine un coup d'œil à Hubert avant de préciser :

\- En privé.

Ce qu'il n'approuve visiblement pas du tout. L'Impératrice semble peser le pour et le contre de cette entrevue en tête à tête puis finit par répondre avec aplomb :

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Dame Edelgard, si je peux me permettre...

\- Laissez-nous Hubert, le rassure-t-elle d'un hochement du menton. Je vous ferai appeler pour obtenir un rapport de l'avancée de nos troupes.

Il patiente quelques secondes supplémentaires, le temps de m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Enfin, il daigne suivre le chemin de mes coéquipiers et quitte la pièce. J'inspire calmement et avance de quelques pas pour me retrouver en face de ma déléguée. Non. Ce n'est plus une simple déléguée. C'est l'Impératrice de l'une des trois grandes nations de Fódlan. Jamais un titre n'aurait pu mieux convenir à son maintien fier que celui-ci. La main sur la hanche, ses prunelles rivées aux miennes, elle attend. Ça me désarçonne un peu de savoir que moi, Akkira McNairy, simple guerrière, requiert toute son attention en cet instant.

Et alors les lettres descellent ma bouche pour s'échapper :

\- Je le savais avant votre discours. Pour vous et vos deux visages.

\- Je m'en doutais, réplique-t-elle calmement. Je ne suis pas parvenue à envisager d'autres raisons de votre part qui vous auraient poussée à m'assassiner pendant mon sommeil.

Son assurance, son sang-froid... Solon, Monica, Jeritza, l'homme de la chapelle... Tous ces monstres. Son silence par rapport aux agissements de ses paires... Tout cela me met hors de moi.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? je bougonne.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous vous associez avec ceux qui ont tué tant d'innocents ! Ils ont incendifié... incendié Remire, ont fait la transformation sur leurs habitants ainsi que sur des étudiants de l'Académie ! Par tous les esprits, ils ont tué Jeralt !

La fureur imprègne mes dernières syllabes. Mais rien ne semble déstabiliser l'Impératrice. Elle rétorque :

\- Ces individus sont nos alliés d'aujourd'hui mais aussi nos ennemis de demain. Actuellement nous avançons dans la même direction puisque nous possédons le même objectif : faire chuter l'Église de Seiros de son piédestal. Toutefois, sachez que je ne cautionne pas leurs actions.

\- Si ! je hurle en commençant à marcher autour d'elle. Si, vous le faites en vous battant à leur côté ! Vous ne pouvez pas nier votre part de responsabilité dans les événements atrocités... atroces que j'ai nommés ! Ce serait trop dans la facilité !

Mon propre mutisme, mes secrets à son sujet ont volé en éclats. Ils ont brisé l'image que je lui renvoyais jusqu'à présent. Là, dans cette pièce, à ce moment précis, je ne suis plus tout à fait un Aigle. Je suis un Faisan qui se prépare à la becqueter, un Lion qui lui tourne autour, un Cerf qui s'apprête à charger. Je suis un peu de tout. Akkira McNairy est un hybride constitué de ce qu'elle a récolté au cours de toutes ces années, et principalement au cours de celle qui vient de s'écouler.

Le champ de vision d'Edelgard ne me quitte pas un seul instant, pas même pour battre des cils. Elle reprend :

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'agir de cette façon.

Les paroles de ma cousine me reviennent en mémoire. Alors je les lui répète, en y ajoutant ma propre pierre à l'édifice :

\- Nous avons toujours le choix entre gagner quelque chose ou le perdre. En vous associant à ces monstres, vous perdez votre humanité.

Cette fois un froncement de sourcil trahit son état d'esprit. Elle objecte :

\- Et quand bien même, croyez-vous que savoir cela me fera flancher ? Croyez-vous que j'ai déclenché une guerre pour être acclamée en héroïne ?

Je m'arrête pour la regarder bien en face. Cette fois, je ne trouve rien à répondre à cela. L'Impératrice désigne une direction qui m'est inconnue.

\- Une armée bien plus grande que celle qui a assailli la tombe sacrée se dirige à présent vers le champ de bataille. De nombreux généraux et soldats vont périr. Des victimes civiles seront aussi à déplorer, rien ni personne ne sera épargné. Les flammes de la guerre vont ravager le continent tout entier.

Elle reprend son souffle avant d'enchaîner :

\- Et c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ce chaos, des litres de sang dans lesquels nous allons bientôt patauger. Mais ces sacrifices seront nécessaires pour créer un monde dépourvu de l'emprise maléfique de l'Église de Seiros.

J'en oublie comment respirer. Elle en est consciente. Edelgard sait vers quoi nous nous dirigeons. Elle est lucide sur le massacre qui va forcément suivre son Grand manifeste de la veille. D'ailleurs, c'était plus qu'une proclamation.

C'était une déclaration de guerre.

Oui, elle est lucide, extrêmement lucide même. Et elle... Je secoue la tête, médusée par le timbre de sa voix. Edelgard... Vous vous contraignez à conserver une allure sculptée dans le marbre parce que tant de charges vous incombent. Vous êtes l'Impératrice, vous devez vous montrer inébranlable devant vos sujets. Un tyran, un despote, un monstre aurait énoncé cette tirade sur les futures victimes sans vaciller. Mais vous...

Votre voix, Edelgard, divulgue ce que votre physionomie tente de camoufler. De la culpabilité, votre tourment intérieur, le deuil de votre humanité. Mon cœur prend la relève de mon souffle rompu et vient battre jusque dans ma gorge. Je murmure difficilement :

\- La guerre... J'en ai vécu une, autrefois. Le sang, la mort, l'horreur, la perte... C'est vers cela que vous vous apprêtez à tous nous emmener. Il y a forcément d'autres possibilités plus...

Que disait Claude lorsqu'il évoquait ses projets et qu'il qualifiait sa façon de faire ? Ah oui...

\- … diplomates ? je termine.

Encore une fois, Edelgard m'expose son immuabilité en répondant aussitôt :

\- J'ai soupesé toutes les options qui m'étaient proposées et j'ai choisi la voie la plus catégorique et rapide, certes, mais aussi celle qui fera le moins de pertes. Sachez que de guerres, il y en a toujours eu dans l'ombre. Des guerres silencieuses et internes qui feront toujours plus de victimes que celle que je viens de provoquer.

Je comprends qu'elle se réfère aux différents conflits survenus à cause du système actuel de castes. Tant de familles déchirées et meurtries par l'existence des inégalités déclenchées par la noblesse et par l'importance accordée aux emblèmes. Elle est prête à faire tant de sacrifices pour un avenir meilleur. Elle est même résolue à immoler sa conscience pour le futur de Fódlan. Ses projets, son ambition, tout paraît démesuré pour n'importe quel être humain. Et pourtant elle est là, campée sur ses jambes et sur ses positions. Mon attention dévale son corps pour observer cette posture aux allures inflexibles.

Ses mains. Elles tremblent.

Elles les cachent derrière son dos lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je fais une fixation dessus.

**Désillusionnée**.

Ça me renverse. Ça écrase toutes mes pensées néfastes envers elle. Tous mes préjugés que j'ai accumulés depuis que j'ai découvert qu'elle est l'Empereur des flammes. Edelgard n'est pas malveillante. Elle n'est pas inébranlable. Et avant d'être l'Impératrice d'Adrestia, Edelgard reste une jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Elle aussi possède son lot de doutes, de traumatismes et de craintes. Elle est plus sensible qu'elle ne pourra jamais se l'avouer.

Je détaille son visage comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. La blancheur de sa chevelure et la noirceur de son uniforme. De toutes les personnes que j'ai pu croisée jusqu'à maintenant, je dois avouer que c'est elle la plus nuancée. Ce corps menu et cet esprit perspicace exhibent deux teintes contraires qui se mélangent pour former ce qu'elle est.

Elle aussi me scrute. A travers ses billes parme, je devine les incertitudes à mon égard. A ses yeux, c'est comme si j'avais un pied en dehors de l'Empire, que nous étions déjà ennemies. Je barricade ma vision à l'aide de mes paupières pour me soustraire à cette femme, à ce qu'elle provoque chez moi.

Que dois-je faire ?

Je ne peux pas délaisser les Aigles, je me suis trop attachée à eux. Petra risque de suivre l'avis de Dorothea. A l'inverse, je ne pourrais jamais me liguer contre les autres maisons. Quand à Edelgard... Je déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de mon uniforme sous l'expression atterrée de la blandine.

\- Que... que faites-vous ?!

J'aurais pu sourire si j'étais d'une humeur plus joviale. C'est bien la première fois que je discerne des rougeurs sur vos joues laiteuses, Edelgard. Elle se reprend bien vite mais c'est trop tard, je les ai vues. Je sors le gant blanc que j'avais placé entre mes deux seins. A défaut d'avoir des poches... Je m'avance vers elle et lui tends la main. Elle comprend le message. Enfin, seulement ce qu'il délivre en surface.

Je rejoins son camp. Cependant...

Elle sourit et joint sa main à la mienne, le gant niché entre nos paumes qui se sont emboîtées.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas tenu tête ainsi, fait-elle remarquer. J'aime votre franchise, j'espère pouvoir en bénéficier à l'avenir.

J'acquiesce. Je rejoins son camp. Cependant je ne perds pas de vue l'espoir. Celui de trouver une éventualité plus diplomatique que cette guerre où à la fin il n'en restera qu'un. Celui d'élargir l'esprit d'Edelgard en lui décrivant d'autres visions. La sienne paraît irrévocable. Mais je suis une brigilène et nous possédons notre lot de dictions. « _Lorsque la raison invective_ « Abandonne »,_ l'espoir chuchote_ « Essaie encore » ».

L'espoir.

/

Garreg Mach.

Le Monastère fut bâti au centre de Fódlan avant même que le Royaume et l'Alliance ne voient le jour. C'est un territoire neutre qui n'est gouverné par aucune des trois nations. Toutefois, dans une poignée de minutes, il va être le témoin d'un affrontement entre quatre puissances.

J'observe son architecture qui se rapproche à mesure que nous gravissons les montagnes d'Oghma. Deux semaines qui nous avons filé. Évidemment j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a bien plus longtemps que ça. Entre temps, j'ai gagné une année supplémentaire, néanmoins les anniversaires ne signifient pas grand chose dans toute cette agitation.

Derrière moi, un flot humain serpente à travers les collines, telle une armée de fourmis. Les solerets des soldats tintent contre leurs grèves et pendant un instant je me sens étourdie par ce bruit métallique. Plus qu'une brigade, plus qu'une division, c'est toute une armée impériale qui franchit les mètres qui nous séparent du Monastère. Parmi toutes ces hommes et ces femmes en armure, un régiment m'est totalement étranger. Il est conduit par le Chevalier Macabre, alias Jeritza. Nous ne l'avions pas revu depuis les événements de Remire. Lord Arundel, le père de Luna, est également présent, ainsi que d'autres Seigneurs de l'Empire, du Royaume et de l'Alliance. Le Grand manifeste a su convaincre ces suzerains qui se sont rangés du côté de l'Impératrice.

Avant de quitter la base provisoire, Edelgard nous a rappelé nos objectifs. Nous devons obtenir la capitulation de nos ennemis – bon sang ce mot... - pour envoyer un signal stratégique et symbolique très fort et ainsi prouver la puissance adrestienne. La blandine n'a aucune intention de céder face à nos anciens camarades, elle espère que les Aigles de jais sont prêts pour ce combat décisif.

Ensuite Hubert nous a exposé son plan. On en sait peu sur le site de Garreg Mach d'un point de vue militaire, d'ailleurs le terrain escarpé prouve qu'il n'a jamais servi de champ de bataille depuis sa construction. Il faudra donc tirer profit de toutes les forces dont nous disposons. Nous avons l'avantage en terme d'effectifs. L'armée principale procédera à une attaque éclair sur les deux bastions latéraux et annihilera toute résistance. Elle va faire office de leurre pour attirer les atouts principaux des guerriers adverses. Pendant ce temps, l'Escadron des Aigles de jais mènera l'assaut sur le quartier proche de l'entrée du Monastère. Selon Edelgard, nous allons probablement affronter Rhea sous sa forme d'Immaculée. Si elle se sent dominée, elle va forcément se transformer pour défendre Garreg Mach.

Mes pas me pèsent, tout comme mon palpitant qui s'est fait congeler par le froid. Je dois me battre pour l'Empire mais je refuse de croiser le fer avec les membres des autres maisons. Affronter Ashe ? Dedue ? Mercedes ? Totalement inconcevable. Batailler contre Leonie ? Ignatz ? Raphael ? Totalement invraisemblable. Même Luna... Alors que je rêvais auparavant de la traquer et de la chasser, à présent je n'ai qu'une envie : la laisser tranquille. Et surtout... M'opposer à Shamir ? Et à Claude ? Rien que leur faire face en tant « qu'ennemie » sera déjà une épreuve en soit.

Je chouine intérieurement. Je ne revendique pas la victoire de l'Empire, ni celle de l'Église et des autres nations. Je ne souhaite pas que mon camp et celui d'en face s'entretuent. Je ne veux perdre personne. J'ai envie que la paix descende des nuages pour nous englober tous. J'ai envie que les quatre puissances collaborent pour concevoir un avenir qui conviendra à tout le monde. J'ai envie que les gens se tendent la main et non qu'ils lèvent leurs armes pour se perforer les organes. Je... J'avale difficilement ma salive.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

/

_**Désillusionnée**, te dis-je._

_Mes aspirations pour que les quatre puissances continentales trouvent un terrain d'entente furent lacérées et mises à mal par ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui « _La bataille de Garreg Mach _». Tu t'attends certainement à ce que je te décrive mon ressenti, les adversaires avec lesquels j'ai échangé quelques parades, que je te dépeigne la scène avec une clarté mirobolante._

_Et bien détrompes-toi. _

_Je fus, comme qui dirait, dans un état second. Tellement accaparée par mon besoin de maintenir tout le monde en vie, focalisée sur mon épée qui ne me servait qu'à repousser les estocades de mon opposant. Qui est-ce que j'ai croisés ? Aucune idée. Pour cette occasion, quel piètre scribe je fais._

_Ce que je vais te narrer, ce sont des éléments que mes camarades impériaux m'ont rapportés plus tard._

_Si j'avais su conserver ma lucidité, j'aurais pu te parler de la répartition de l'armée principale. Le général Ladislava, Lord Arundel et leurs troupes se sont lancés à la conquête du bastion ouest et se sont confrontés aux Cerfs d'or. A l'opposé, le général Randolph, le Chevalier Macabre et leurs régiments se heurtèrent aux Lions de saphir pour s'emparer du bastion est._

_J'aurais pu narrer les prouesses techniques de Byleth, la frénésie de Catherine et de sa Fulgurante, l'acuité de Shamir, la robustesse d'Alois, la ténacité de Gilbert, les exploits de Cyril et les manœuvres ingénieuses de Seteth._

_J'aurais pu te dépeindre toutes les armes qui se brandirent, des heaumes et des barbutes qui chutèrent au sol au même rythme que les têtes qui y roulèrent, des bavières qui ne préservèrent pas la vie de leurs propriétaires face à l'habilité de certains archers. J'aurais pu également illustrer les cubitières et les genouillères qui grincèrent à cause de l'effort, l'odeur âcre de la sueur sous les plastrons et les goupillons qui fracassèrent les armures des soldats._

_J'aurais pu relater la transformation de Rhea en Immaculée, son souffle furieux qui calcina une partie de l'armée impériale, l'apparition de Thales et des bêtes démoniaques et, à l'inverse, la disparition de Byleth._

_J'aurais pu rapporter la contrariété des esprits de la Nature. La Terre saccagée par le sang, le Vent pollué par la transpiration et les cris, le Feu qui ne voulait pas causer autant de douleur, et l'Eau qui fut réquisitionnée par les yeux et les joues des guerriers pour les désaltérer. Ces outrages furent impardonnables, alors ils nous quittèrent. _

_J'aurais pu te conter la retraite des trois puissances adverses et de la première victoire d'Adrestia pour cette guerre. Mais à mes yeux, et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, la bataille de Garreg Mach n'est qu'un ramassis d'échecs._

_De dépouilles, de pertes, de cadavres, de macchabées, de décès, de victimes bon sang !_

_J'aurais pu... par tous les esprits, que c'est dur..._

_J'aurais pu évoquer le trépas de Hanneman qui a dû te marquer plus que je ne l'ai imaginé à l'époque._

_J'aurais pu t'exposer le passé de Ferdinand, le fait qu'il ait tenu pour la première fois une épée non pour s'entraîner mais pour imiter les pas de danse de celle qu'il admirait. J'aurais pu citer plus souvent la troupe d'opéra Mittelfrank et m'attarder sur le lien indéfectible qui unissait deux chanteuses. J'aurais pu te parler plus longuement de cette femme qui a brisé l'un de mes cadenas et qui a ouvert l'une des portes de mon passé. Celle de la musique._

_Que c'est dur, que c'est dur..._

_J'aurais pu ...brosser le plus immonde des tableaux surchargé par toutes les nuances de rouge._

_Celui du corps sans vie de Manuela._

_/_

_Cette bataille m'a totalement désillusionnée. _

_Cette guerre s'annonçait bien plus meurtrière que je ne l'avais envisagé. En revanche, je n'avais pas perdu espoir. Je me suis agrippée à lui de toutes mes forces. A tel point qu'il a fusionné avec ma peau, avec mon corps, avec mon cœur. Tu te souviens ? Vert comme l'espoir, vert comme la frondaison de l'arbre et comme l'herbe fertile du champ aux abords du Monastère._

_Les mois passés au Monastère... Tu te rappelles de ce que j'avais écrit au début de mon récit ? Je disais que je détestais la proximité avec autrui et les gens en général. Que mon intégration fut laborieuse tout comme l'apprentissage du fódlien. Que la bienveillance de Rhea me donnait la chair de poule et que j'avais envie de cogner Edelgard à chaque fois que je la voyais. Je disais également que je gardais un bon souvenir de cette période, et c'était la vérité. Pour tout un tas de choses comme tu as pu le constater._

_Mais aussi parce que c'est là-bas que je t'ai rencontré, Khalid._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Et voilà, ce chapitre signe la fin de la Première Partie ! 27 chapitres, oh la la xD J'ai quand même fumé, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long mais mes mains et ma passion se sont emballées.

Ainsi donc Akkira suit la voie d'Edelgard même si, comme on peut le constater, elle émet certaines réserves sur les ambitions de cette dernière. J'adore faire interagir les deux femmes, ce sont deux caractères forts et j'aime réfléchir aux phrases qu'elles emploient l'une en face de l'autre.

La bataille de Garreg Mach aura causé pas mal de dommages, et des pertes notables sont à déplorer : celles de Hanneman et de Manuela. Les trois professeurs disparaissent, même si nous savons tous que l'absence de Byleth ne sera pas éternelle. En causant des pertes parmi les personnages de Three Houses, LCDAH et moi avons voulu mettre en exergue l'atrocité de la guerre mais aussi faire un clin d'oeil au mode "classique" du jeu.

Et enfin, Akkira du futur nous révèle le destinataire de son texte : Khalid ! *smile mystérieux*

**Prochain chapitre : Grandir (partie 1/2)**

Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt ! Ciaossuuuuuu !


	29. Grandir (1-2)

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Oui oui c'est bien moi que voilà xD Voilà quelques temps que j'avais perdu le rythme de publication habituel, c'est-à-dire un chapitre par semaine. J'ai jugé que ledit rythme était trop intense par rapport à la taille des chapitres mais surtout par rapport aux activités que j'exerce en dehors de cette fic. Ainsi, à partir de maintenant** je vais publier un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines**.

J'en profite pour remercier** Zakuro Kagame, Mijoqui, katt** et **Lordess Ananda Teenorag** pour leurs dernières reviews ! :) Et merci à **Azulocian** pour son follow/favori, bienvenu dans l'aventure !

Voici donc le début de l'Acte deux. Il s'agit de l'entre-ellipse, et ce qui s'y passe va se dérouler sur plusieurs chapitres. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

Grandir

(Partie 1/2)

_Le temps._

_Personne n'a d'emprise dessus. C'est à la fois risible et terrifiant de méditer sur ça. Le temps passe, et à chaque fois qu'il y a du temps qui passe il y a quelque chose qui s'efface. Inatteignable, inébranlable, faisant de lui notre adversaire le plus rigoureux. Nous pourrions l'accepter comme un allié, le tolérer comme un compagnon que nous traînions derrière nous, tel un aide de camp qui nous colle aux basques. Mais pour cela, il faudrait également se soumettre à notre condition de mortel. Accueillir le trépas les bras ouverts, qu'importe le passage de notre existence. Prétendre, comme le faisait le compagnon de Shamir, que _« C'est la vie ».

_Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu peur de mourir._

_Nous avions tous pris une vie supplémentaire rien qu'en menant une seule bataille, celle de Garreg Mach. Même si nous avions suivi des études spécialisées dans l'art de la guerre, nous ne nous attendions pas à ça. Pas à cette fracture au sein de ce continent qui nous avait vu **grandir**. Nous pensions évoluer en suivant nos propres chemins séparemment, et non adopter la même voie dans l'inconfort._

_Khalid, tu sais, j'ai toujours eu peur de mourir..._

_Excepté..._

_/_

_1181 de l'année impériale, jour 13 de la lune de l'Arc_

L'effervescence est ubiquiste ici.

Jour et nuit, qu'importe la saison ou le climat, Enbarr est identique à un véritable nid de fourmis. Chaque citoyen slalome bille en tête dans les avenues gigantesques de la capitale impériale. Du marchand mercantile qui s'efforce d'attirer les passants sur son étalage ambulant, à l'enfant qui marche d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre son logis. De la femme qui allaite son nourrisson à même le trottoir, au ménestrel qui alterne entre la psaltérion et le chalumeau pour varier ses mélodies. A croire que le terme « _flâner_ » n'existe pas ici.

Dans un sens, toute cette turbulence est compréhensible. Il y a tant à faire depuis le Grand manifeste d'Edelgard qui date d'il y a plusieurs lunes. La population civile est indispensable à l'effort de guerre. Nous autres qui sommes envoyés au front en mesurons un peu plus l'importance chaque jour. Par exemple, les femmes délestent leurs foyers pour devenir ouvrières, agricultrices ou infirmières et ainsi servir le bien commun.

\- Écartez-vous s'il vous plaît ! invective une bonne dame derrière moi.

Je me décale pour les laisser passer, son amphore rempli et son caractère de cochon. Rectification : les habitants d'Enbarr ne ressemblent pas à des fourmis. Les hyménoptères sont plus aimables qu'eux. Ne supportant plus toute cette pagaille ininterrompue, je bifurque, traverse le quartier des joailleries et me faufile dans une ruelle. Malheureusement, même les ruelles prennent des allures d'artères principales dans la plus grande ville de Fódlan. Je soupire en me disant qu'au moins cette route est un raccourci vers l'endroit où je réside, c'est-à-dire le palais impérial.

\- Tu y es presque ! encourage un petit garçon.

\- Courage papa ! ajoute une fillette encore plus jeune.

Les deux enfants tiennent un escabeau qui n'est pas très adapté à la situation si on considère la position inconfortable du père de famille. Il s'est dressé sur ses orteils et tend ses bras à s'en rompre les muscles dans l'unique but de retirer des banderoles qui portent l'emblème de Seiros. Six lunes après la déclaration de guerre d'Edelgard, les habitants sont de plus en plus nombreux à se défaire de leurs babioles qui sont liées de loin ou de près à l'ennemi principal d'Adrestia. Si le changement qui s'opère chez eux est lent et mesuré, ce n'est pas le cas de l'armée impériale. Suite à notre « victoire » lors de la bataille de Garreg Mach, les soldats adrestiens n'ont pas hésité à saccager le Monastère en démolissant tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à la déesse et à son culte. Même si Garreg Mach est aujourd'hui abandonné de toutes formes de vie, il reste étroitement surveillé par quelques hommes armés à la solde de Hubert.

Tandis que je traverse la « ruelle », mes yeux se perdent sur l'architecture exclusive de la capitale. La construction d'Enbarr, ville séculaire, est antérieure à la fondation de l'Empire adrestien. Pendant le peu de temps libre qui m'est octroyé, je m'aventure parfois dans l'immense bibliothèque de la cité. J'y ai feuilleté quelques bouquins. La légende raconte que Sainte Seiros est apparue pour la première fois près d'ici. Elle a réalisé bon nombre de miracles, comme par exemple la création d'un canal qui traverse encore aujourd'hui la capitale et qui a permis le développement de cette dernière. De plus, lorsque Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg a fondé Adrestia, il a choisi Enbarr comme capitale de l'ancienne Fódlan unifiée en raison de la présence de Seiros ici. Et dire qu'à présent cette même ville est le noyau de l'insurrection contre l'Église de la Sainte, quelle ironie.

Je débouche dans une avenue également surpeuplée. Lassée par cette cacophonie, je décide de faire un détour par l'un des deux endroits les plus paisibles de la ville, j'ai nommé la bibliothèque. Le deuxième étant...

\- Celui-ci je le récupère... ah ! Et celui-là aussi !

Sans surprise, j'aperçois Linhardt aux abords de son endroit favori de la cité. Des documentalistes sont également présents. J'arque un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces volumes empilés qu'ils sont en train de trier ? On pourrait en faire une barricade. Je m'approche de l'Aigle.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- Oh Akkira. Vous allez être déçue, les rayonnages sont en rénovation, nous ne pouvons pas entrer. Le personnel de la bibliothèque se débarrasse d'une partie de leurs ouvrages. Certains sont indispensables pour mes recherches, je ne peux pas laisser ces merveilles en proie aux intempéries !

J'avise les bouquins qui nous entourent et en soulèvent quelques uns pour en déchiffrer les intitulés. Hm, je vois... Ce sont tous des encyclopédies sur les emblèmes ou des opuscules qui font l'éloge de la déesse. La bibliothèque propose une pléthore de manuscrits antiques ainsi que des livres liturgiques. Si les premiers sont hautement estimés par la population, ce n'est pas toujours le cas des seconds comme nous pouvons le constater. Linhardt soupire et rejette la tête en arrière.

\- Aaaah... Je meurs d'envie de faire une sieste !

\- Vous allez savoir porter tout ça ? je m'enquiers en désignant les cartons où sont placés tous les manuels qu'il souhaite conserver.

\- Il va bien falloir.

\- Je vais vous aider, dis-je spontanément.

Je m'abaisse et soulève un carton jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il n'émet pas d'objection. Je discerne des équations au fond de ses iris bleuets. Sûrement est-il en train d'évaluer les précieuses minutes qu'il va gagner si je lui prête main-forte.

\- Si nous nous organisons méthodiquement, je pourrais peut-être partagé un moment privilégié avec mon lit...

Je souris, ce qui ne m'arrive que trop rarement ces derniers temps selon Dorothea. Je le préviens :

\- Nous allons devoir faire plusieurs allers-retours entre le palais et ici. Votre couche risque de quémander votre présence encore un peu.

\- Aaaah, soupire-t-il.

Il se charge également, avertit les documentalistes que nous revenons incessamment sous peu et nous partons. Notre progression dans l'avenue se fait laborieuse. Une telle cohue... Et j'ai l'impression que la foule est un peu plus agitée chaque jour. Avoir l'Église pour antagoniste a semé une agitation considérable parmi les citoyens. Ils ont globalement assimilé que l'édifice prôné par Sainte Seiros n'est pas aussi unifié qu'on voudrait nous le faire croire. Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'Église occidentale qui n'a jamais accepté que Garreg Mach soit le chef-lieu du culte de la déesse. De même, le peuple comprend peu à peu que l'Église de Seiros n'admet aucune forme de contestation. Six lunes que le conflit dure et pas un chevalier à la solde de Rhea ne s'est rendu. Des rumeurs nous content que l'archevêque serait terrée dans les territoires de Faerghus. L'idée d'abandonner et de rendre les armes n'a même pas dû lui traverser l'esprit. Quiconque s'oppose au régime de l'Église s'attire les foudres de son jugement. Par conséquent, Fódlan est actuellement en proie à de grands troubles et est déchiré par des conflits sanglants. Si les quatre puissances en vigueur participent à ces derniers, il est clair que l'Empire et l'Église en sont les principaux belligérants.

Malgré la propagande envers la déesse fallacieuse, une partie des citoyens adrestiens croient toujours en son existence. Selon eux, il serait bien malheureux de n'avoir plus personne à qui adresser des prières. Par ailleurs, les plus croyants qui vivaient en Adrestia sont partis pour les territoires de l'Alliance, au sein de l'Église orientale. D'autres ont migré vers Fhirdiad.

\- S'il vous plaît mademoiselle...

Des paumes ouvertes entrent dans mon champ de vision pour demander l'aumône. Mes sourcils dessinent mon désarroi sur mon front à la vue de cette famille à la rue. Je m'arrête le temps de les rassurer, de leur dire que je reviendrai leur donner une partie de mon repas de ce soir, et nous reprenons notre route. Grâce aux décrets instaurés par l'Impératrice, les nobles ont perdu leur statut, de ce fait les réglementations commerciales se sont assouplies. On pourrait croire que cela permettrait aux marchands de faire de meilleurs profits mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Avec la guerre, les prix sont instables, ce qui n'apaise pas la souffrance des gens. Du coup la nourriture se fait plus rare. Ce sont les villageois qui en payent le prix pour laisser les soldats se nourrir correctement pour la guerre.

Linhardt baille bruyamment et me ramène à lui. Je lui fais par des pensées qui me traversent :

\- Je me suis demandée toujours... Vous êtes si fatigué que vous le prétendez ?

\- Pourquoi je mentirai ? Je manque tellement de sommeil qu'il m'arrive de confondre ma chambre avec celle de Caspar.

\- Je peux éprouver la compréhension. Son ventre est un parfait oreiller.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Je ne mentais pas lorsque j'ai évoqué les abdominaux moelleux de Caspar, seulement je ne les ai mentionnés que dans l'unique but de chambrer le fils Hevring. Sa sincérité m'étonnera toujours. J'allais surenchérir pour développer cette ambiance chaleureuse quand tout à coup nous passons devant l'opéra Mittelfrank. Le bâtiment nous renvoie automatiquement à feu Manuela, notre professeur. Mes pensées s'assombrissent.

Ses clins d'œil malicieux.

Ses petites dents qui apparaissaient lorsqu'elle souriait plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

L'odeur d'hydromel qui envahissait l'infirmerie.

Des réminiscences différentes surviennent à chaque fois que j'aperçois l'édifice qui a vu naître la diva qu'elle était. Machinalement, on s'attache à des détails qui nous crèvent le cœur lorsqu'ils disparaissent de notre existence. Linhardt pousse un nouveau soupir, plus navrant cette fois. Ça me surprend un peu venant de ce garçon qui éprouve si peu d'empathie pour ses paires. Il déblatère :

\- Pourquoi les hommes s'entre-tuent-ils ? Faut-il y voir de l'honneur ? Ce serait tellement idiot... Alors meurent-ils pour la gloire ? Ce serait pire encore...

Linhardt se répugne à affronter nos anciens camarades, non par élan de bonté mais par dégoût du sang. De plus, il refuse d'éliminer qui que ce soit. Et il n'est pas le seul des Aigles à se tenir à l'écart des combats. Une brise automnale vient agiter ma natte dans mon dos. Je ferme un instant les yeux pour déceler l'esprit du Vent. J'aimerais lui demander s'il est parvenu à guider l'âme de Manuela vers la liberté la plus belle.

Seulement, l'esprit du Vent n'est nulle part.

* * *

_1181 de l'année impériale, jour 23 de la lune du Loup Rouge_

Crac. Crac. Crac

\- Hiiiiii Nadette n'est pas discrète ! se lamente la petite archère en agitant ses pieds.

La semelle de ses bottes blâment les petites aiguilles de pin ce qui fait ricaner nos deux accompagnatrices. Je ne pense pas qu'elles se moquent de la fille Varley mais cette dernière le prend comme tel et vient se cacher derrière moi. Désabusée, je secoue la tête et fais signe à nos partenaires de chasse de poursuivre leur chemin. Cette forêt est balisée, elles ne risquent pas de nous semer. Une fois seules, je range mon arc et me tourne vers Bernadetta qui... Hm ? C'est moi ou elle a **grandi **en gagnant quelques centimètres encore ? Je m'apprête à lui faire part de cette constatation, mais elle me devance :

\- Comme faites-vous pour... pour marcher sans bruit ? Même votre nouvel équipement est silencieux...

Oh, alors comme ça elle a remarqué que mon fourniment était de plus en plus élaboré ? Je crois que je vais bientôt troquer ma bonne vieille tenue de la classe d'Assassin pour un uniforme plus approprié à la guerre. Je lève le nez vers la frondaison des arbres. Ici non plus, dans les territoires de Boramas, l'esprit de la Forêt ne nous fait pas l'honneur de sa présence. Il est celui dont je me sens le plus proche, et ce depuis toute petite. De ce fait son absence creuse un diamètre plus large autour du trou qui perfore déjà ma poitrine. Je plisse le nez et me focalise sur l'enseignement de Shamir pour ne pas me laisser dévorer par l'amertume. Selon elle, pour marcher sans émettre le moindre son il faut...

\- Connaître par cœur la pesantation... pesanteur de son équipement. Et surtout comprendre son environnement, la fragilité ou la dureté du sol qu'on traverse, le sens du vent et le nombre d'éléments que nous fustigeons en les écrasant.

Elle me dévisage longuement avant de sourire doucement. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je déclenche sa jovialité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien. C'est juste que je me disais que plus je m'entretiens avec vous, moins vous ne m'effrayez. Ça vaut aussi pour les membres de l'Escadron. Vous m'avez tous... redonné goût à la vie. Mes amis sont devenus ma seconde maison. Je...

Elle tapote ses doigts avant de finir :

\- Je crois que je ne panique plus autant qu'avant avec les inconnus, et ce grâce à vous tous.

C'est vrai. J'avais remarqué qu'elle bégayait moins souvent en notre présence. Je crois même que le malaise entre Ferdinand et elle peut être catalogué comme de l'histoire ancienne. Bernadetta... Elle est si attendrissante. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'allonge le bras et tapote le haut de son crâne. Ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça. Elle bafouille, passablement gênée :

\- Que... que faites-vous ?!

\- Vous êtes forte.

A peine ai-je apposé un point à mon affirmation qu'elle se met à nier :

\- Non c'est faux. Nadette est beaucoup moins douée, admirable et jolie que vous, que Petra et que Dame Edelgard !

Je hausse un sourcil. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel éloge de ma propre personne, surtout en matière d'esthétique. Je ne prends pas la peine de la contredire, obnubilée par le dithyrambe qu'elle loue vis-à-vis de l'Impératrice. Edelgard, douée ? A n'en pas douter. Admirable ? Je dirai plutôt qu'elle m'impressionne par bien des aspects. Quant à sa beauté... J'avale difficilement ma salive.

Vivement qu'on déniche du gibier, j'ai une de ces faims.

Pour ignorer mon estomac vide, j'essaie de me focaliser sur la dernière personne qu'elle a mentionnée, à savoir Petra. Mon cœur se serre instinctivement. Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues... Est-elle toujours à Brigid en ce moment ? Bernadetta rentre tout juste d'une mission sur ma terre natale, elle l'a effectuée en compagnie de celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Des forces ecclésiastiques ont essayé de rentrer en contact avec mon peuple. J'aurais dû participer à cette quête, et j'aurais été plus que ravie de revoir enfin les miens. Cependant, j'étais moi-même en train d'effectuer une mission aux frontières de Faerghus, je fus mise au courant des nouvelles concernant Brigid seulement à mon retour. Du coup c'est Bernadetta et une patrouille impériale qui furent envoyées sur le terrain. La petite archère m'explique qu'ils ont réussi à dissuader les forces de l'Église et ces dernières ont battu en retraite. Je hoche machinalement la tête. Ça devait être une labeur des plus ardues pour Petra de repousser les troupes de Rhea sans déclencher ouvertement les hostilités.

Après tout, elle et moi fonctionnons pareil au sein de l'Empire...

La petite archère ajoute :

\- Je crois que... que cette mission avec Petra m'a inspirée un rêve.

L'évocation de ce mot fait frémir mon épiderme. Bernadetta, alias la personne la plus recluse et la plus accaparée par son passé, se tourne vers l'avenir, et ce sous mes yeux. C'est comme si son évolution était tangible. Elle **grandit **aussi mentalement. Elle attend que je l'incite à poursuivre avant de s'y mettre :

\- A Brigid, j'ai pu faire quelques esquisses de plantes sauvages. Je me suis alors rendue compte que j'aimerais aller admirer les forêts vierges des contrées étrangères. Je voudrais quitter Fódlan et voyager de l'autre côté de la mer, jusqu'en Dagda ou bien plus loin encore. Et surtout j'aimerais découvrir toutes les sortes de plante carnivore !

Elle s'emballe un peu et me fait un étalage de ce qu'elle connaît déjà dans son domaine de prédilection. Arum titan, rafflesia et bien d'autres encore. Certaines plantes forment une sorte d'auge où les insectes tombent dedans et ne peuvent plus remonter. D'autres les collent avec leurs tentacules ou se servent de leurs fleurs en forme de mâchoire qui se referment sur leurs proies dès qu'elles se posent dessus. Je souris tout le long de son monologue, oubliant presque la raison de notre venue dans ces bois. Puis, elle se rend compte que je l'écoute avec attention, du coup elle se rembrunit.

\- Ce... c'est mon rêve. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se réaliser mais...

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et complète :

\- L'espoir.

Elle me sourit, reconnaissante. Je lui propose de nous remettre en chasse. Si nous sommes venues aussi loin pour trouver du gibier, ce n'est pas pour rien. Nous devons trouver de quoi sustenter l'armée et le peuple pendant quelques temps. Plusieurs équipes sont sur le terrain. J'observe les alentours. J'aperçois nos coéquipières qui nous font de grands signes pour que nous nous hâtons de les rejoindre. Une fois que c'est chose faite, je peux constater qu'elles ont abattu un chevreuil. L'une des deux filles, une blonde, paraît particulièrement ravie.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Lieutenant McNairy ?

\- J'en pense que vous pouvez m'appeler tout simplement par mon prénom.

Elle se renfrogne, dans l'incompréhension. Pour apaiser la tension qui s'est brutalement installée, je la félicite verbalement ce qui ravive son sourire. Ce dernier rehausse ses taches de son. Elle passe une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et ce sans me quitter des yeux. Puis elle se penche pour retirer son javelot de la carcasse de l'animal et je note aussitôt que son plastron n'est pas assez serré. Ainsi elle m'offre une vue fabuleuse sur son décolleté. Deux monticules de graisses qui retournent mon sang et qui font grogner bruyamment mon estomac. Bon sang...

Le plus inquiétant dans cette concupiscence qui m'habite c'est qu'elle prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. Inconsciemment – ou bien consciemment - je me détourne des hommes. En fait, ce n'est pas bien compliqué car aucun soldat ou civil adrestiens ne m'attire. En revanche, en ce qui concerne les femmes... J'ai toujours trouvé alléchantes les poitrines opulentes comme celle de Dorothea. Ce que je pensais être de l'engouement prend de plus en plus les formes du désir. La blonde se redresse et m'adresse un sourire entendu. La tension revient à la charge, et le feu embrase mon bas-ventre. OK. Je vois. Elle s'est baissée intentionnellement. Je pense que je ne vais plus pouvoir me restreindre plus longtemps.

Déjà mes lèvres tremblent à l'idée de la goûter.

/

_1182 de l'année impériale, jour 16 de la lune de la Solitaire_

Elle geint lorsque je la plaque contre la porte de ma chambre.

Elle geint encore quand mes dents voraces consument ses lèvres pleines.

Elle geint toujours lorsque je fais passer son surcot par dessus sa tête rousse.

Ses gémissement me font perdre un peu de ma concentration. D'accord, celle-ci risque de faire du bruit inutilement. Elle en fait trop et ça me calme un peu. Déjà je sens son bassin onduler contre le mien, quémandant ostensiblement un rapprochement entre nos deux sexes. Je bâillonne sa bouche pour cesser de l'entendre et me livre à un léchage précipité de son buste. Son surcot cachait ses formes et j'avoue être un peu déçue pour le manque de chair à ce niveau. Dommage...

Des phalanges bien trop curieuses s'aventurent sur mon col et tentent de le défaire. Je bloque son mouvement d'une main impérieuse.

\- Non.

Personne ne me déshabille pour fauberger. Moi-même je ne retire que le bas au moment de l'acte. Dans la vie de tous les jours, je ne me retrouve jamais nue, à part pour me laver ou lorsque… Enfin bref. Plus les jours passent, plus je mets un point d'honneur à tenir ce principe. Je ne me l'explique pas. C'est comme si la vue de mon propre corps me révulsait, exactement comme lors de mon arrivée au Monastère. Ma bouche poursuit la conquête de son épiderme et je commence à délasser son corset. A nouveau, je sens une main venir s'infiltrer sous mon jaque en cuir épais. Je gronde de mécontentement et me redresse pour la fusiller des yeux.

\- J'ai dit « _Non _».

\- Mais pourquoi ? déplore-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse je la retourne et aplatis mon buste contre son dos pour la coller au mur. Ma main conquérante dévale rapidement sur son embonpoint et se glisse dans ses dessous. Elle émet un hoquet de surprise, preuve évidente qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me montre aussi brusque. Ses poils pubiens paraissent frisés au toucher et accrochent un peu mes ongles. Mon index et mon major se faufilent entre ses grandes lèvres et dénichent son clitoris. Elle gémit et se cambre, attisant le feu de ma luxure. Oh... Cette fois elle était plus spontanée, j'apprécie vraiment ça. Ses cheveux coupés très courts et son corset laissent apparaître ses épaules un peu rougie par le soleil. J'aperçois trois grains de beauté alignés. Je me penche et les englobe un à un avec ma bouche. J'allonge mon bras sans m'attarder sur son bourgeon et la pénètre avec deux doigts. Parfait, elle est déjà moite. Je me délecte de ces saveurs, celle de sa peau et de l'humidité autour de mes phalanges. Ma paume se plaque un peu plus contre son bouton de chair, accentuant les mouvements de va-et-vient. Sa voix se complet de mon attouchement, tout comme ses fesses rebondies qui se trémoussent contre mon bassin. Je souffle, tout contre son omoplate. Oui, comme ça...

Et puis elle murmure. Pas mon prénom, mais mon grade. Ça me refroidit encore plus que tous les bains glacés que nous sommes obligés de prendre en temps de guerre. Encore une... Encore une qui voit mon statut d'officier avec de déceler ma personne. Je suis déjà parvenue à refouler cet agacement qui me gagne lorsque ça arrive mais là non, c'est trop. Je n'ai même plus envie de la culbuter sur mon lit. Je me détache complètement d'elle et essuie mes doigts sur ma cuissarde. Elle se retourne, l'air interloqué :

\- Quelque... quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquiert-elle le souffle rompu.

Et voilà qu'il y a son aréole qui me nargue. L'un des mamelons est sorti de sa tanière et le téton pointe dans ma direction, telle une invitation. Comment voulez-vous que je congédie cette commise de cuisine qui n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'œil lubriques ? Malheureusement, je ne suis actuellement plus d'humeur. Je lève les yeux au plafond et déclare :

\- J'ai des choses à faire, reviens ce soir après le soupé.

\- Bien entendu, Commandante McNairy.

Je suis tentée de la retenir pour lui mordre encore plu sauvagement la bouche et l'empêcher de me ressortir cet attribut militaire. Au lieu de quoi je la laisse prendre congé. Je me pince l'arête du nez. Par tous les esprits... On dirait que ma réputation vénérienne a fait son bonhomme de chemin parmi les femmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle recherche dans cette relation des plus éphémères ? Un peu de piquant ? C'est fort possible. Pouvoir m'exposer comme un trophée ? Ça l'est moins, les adrestiens sont pudiques avec leur sexualité. Le plus navrant c'est que si je n'étais pas gradée elle ne m'aurait jamais remarquée.

Mais ce n'est pas leur comportement qui m'intrigue le plus. Depuis quand j'ai pris goût à un tel niveau de libertinage ? Est-ce par simples pulsions sexuelles ? Ou est-ce plus profond que ça ? Est-ce parce que je cherche à contrôler quelque chose dans toute cette histoire ? Être la dominante dans cette débauche, ce qui me change de mon impression suffocante d'être perpétuellement dominée dans mon quotidien ? Lieutenant, Capitaine, et maintenant Commandante. Qu'importe les grades s'ils ne me permettent pas de m'imposer aux côtés d'Edelgard.

Une année est passée... Je me dirige nerveusement vers le miroir intégral. Une année est passée depuis la bataille de Garreg Mach et qu'ai-je fait jusqu'à présent ? Je grince des dents, je vois ma mâchoire se contracter dans mon reflet. J'ai piétiné sur place, voilà la vérité. Évidemment, mes _trois_ alliés extérieurs m'aident en essayant de retarder ou déjouer le plus d'affrontements possibles. Pour se faire, nous avons mis en place toute une organisation. Mon rôle à moi est de clouer mes portes affectives envers les trois autres puissances pour me focaliser sur l'Empire. M'emprisonner mentalement avec Edelgard, mieux la comprendre pour pouvoir lui faire entrevoir des issues plus diplomatiques qui pourront également lui convenir. Petra agit de son côté, mais les deux autres alliés souhaiteraient que je me montre plus implacable avec l'Impératrice. Évidemment, son sort leur importe peu, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. Je soupire. J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut du temps, j'ai beau me le convaincre à chacun de mes levers, la situation reste la même. Les jours gris défilent, tels des lagons desséchés.

De longues mèches se sont échappées de ma natte épaisse. Je défais cette dernière d'une main experte. Ma chevelure framboise s'évase autour de moi et m'arrive aux fesses. Elle est aussi longue que celle de ma mère... à l'époque. Seulement la tignasse de ma mère respirait la santé, les miens sont fourchus aux pointes. Je m'observe avec attention, et prise par le dégoût je me détourne de mon reflet. Mes yeux sont attirés par les rayons lumineux qui tentent de les fermer. Le soleil. Si haut. Mince ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi tard !

_Il _est probablement en train de m'attendre. Encore une fois.

Je refais à la va-vite une natte des plus sommaires, sors de ma chambre et dévale tous les escaliers qui alimentent le palais. Je cavale dans les rues bondées, heureusement pour mon retard le terrain d'entraînement de officiers et sous-officiers n'est pas loin d'ici.

Lorsque j'arrive sur les lieux, je constate avec un mélange de soulagement et de honte qu'il est toujours là.

Ferdinand.

Les bras croisés et son pied qui tape le rythme de l'agacement sur le sol m'annoncent la couleur.

\- Pardon, je suis...

\- ...encore en retard, achève-t-il. Je vous l'ai déjà dit plus d'une fois : la discipline et la ponctualité forment la réussite.

\- Je sais, désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous pousser dans la colère.

Il m'observe un instant puis passe sa main gantée sur son front.

\- Je ne suis pas énervé contre vous. C'est juste que...

Ses prunelles couleur rouille s'attachent à deux silhouettes qui s'entraînent non loin de là. Un guerrier à la hache et une mage. Ils me semblent que ce sont tous les deux des sous-officiers, des sergents plus précisément. Ils devisent presque de façon inaudible. Qu'ont-ils pu dire pour animer l'irritation de Ferdinand ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont épilogué sur le cas « Hubert » et que le rouquin est encore intervenu ! L'autre fois, je fus estomaquée de découvrir le fils Aegir en train de prendre la défense du toutou maléfique lorsque des soldats le critiquaient. J'avoue que ce lien indéfinissable qui les relie me fait un peu peur... D'autres combattants s'entraînent tout autour et pendant un instant seul le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent retentissent à mes oreilles. Mes yeux, eux, restent arrimés à ces deux sous-officiers. Le premier porte une tunique outremer sous les spallières et le plastron. La seconde arbore une robe d'enchanteur jaune soufre.

Bleu et jaune.

Saphir et or.

Lions et Cerfs.

Le Royaume et l'Alliance.

Les clous de mes portes affectives sautent brutalement.

Le Saint Royaume de Faerghus.

Il bénéficie du soutien de l'Église de Seiros depuis le début de la guerre. Pour ce fait, il est devenu la cible principale de l'armée adrestienne. Actuellement, les conflits sont légions sur le front ouest. Jour après jour, l'influence de l'Empire grignote du terrain et Edelgard contrôle d'une main de fer les domaines conquis. A présent, elle vise la cité forteresse d'Arianrhod et Fhirdiad, la capitale royale. Cependant les régions du centre et de l'est opposent une résistance farouche. Tout comme les soldats ecclésiastiques, les chevaliers du Faerghus n'ont pas l'intention de se rendre. Ce sont ces affrontements là que je redoute principalement et qui font le plus de victimes.

On dit même... Ma vue se brouille. On dit même que Dimitri a assassiné le grand Duc Rufus, son oncle et ancien régent du Royaume. Le prince fut prisonnier pendant quelques temps puis fut...

exécuté.

Ma respiration se fait la malle. J'essaie de m'extraire de la vision qu'invoque ce guerrier sans s'en douter, mais c'est pour mieux être accaparée par la robe soufre de la mage.

L'Alliance de Leicester. D'après les rumeurs, le grand Duc Oswald est décédé peu après la bataille de Garreg Mach et a ainsi choisi Claude, son petit-fils, comme son successeur. Devenu duc souverain, l'ancien délégué des Cerfs doit faire face à de nombreuses agitations internes qui tourmentaient son pays. En effet, les Maisons Gloucester et Ordelia sont prédisposées à capituler en la faveur de l'Empire. On les appelle les pro-impérialistes ou sympathisants de l'Empire. Mais en raison d'interférences des territoires de Goneril et Edmund, Edelgard doit encore s'assurer de leur coopération. La Maison Edmund cherche à ce que la Maison Riegan lui soit redevable, du coup elle prend son parti. On sent que leur entente est des plus précaires. De son côté, Claude feint la neutralité et parvient ainsi à parer à toute intervention impériale en faisant durer les querelles intestines. Par ailleurs, il fait tout son possible pour éviter que la civilisation de Leicester soit en déliquescence. Il espère conserver l'unité de l'Alliance par voie diplomatique, il joue les médiateurs et contribue à pacifier l'Alliance.

La diplomatie. Ça te ressemble bien, Claude.

On pourrait croire que je sais tout cela à l'insu de l'Impératrice, mais il n'en est rien. Justement, c'est elle qui m'a dépeint la situation de l'est de Fódlan. J'ai également déjà surpris Hubert en train de rire machiavéliquement lorsque l'Escadron des Aigles de jais s'était réuni pour un conseil de guerre. Il a alors souligné son admiration envers le génie tactique du chef de l'Alliance, ainsi que ses froides manipulations. Sur ce point, et ça me troue la langue de l'avouer, je suis d'accord avec le toutou maléfique. N'empêche, je me demande comment Edelgard et lui furent mis au frais de la situation de Leicester ? Ça m'intrigue... Quoi qu'il en soit, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, l'armée impériale a concentré ses efforts sur le conflit contre l'Église de Seiros, ainsi elle n'est pas encore entrée en contact avec les forces de l'Alliance.

Je papillonne des paupières et mes cils replacent les clous sur les portes. Je perçois de l'humidité dans mes globes oculaires. Comment ai-je pu m'égarer dans mes pensées de la sorte ? Je me tourne vers Ferdinand, m'attendant à ce que son impatience ait gravi un échelon. Cependant, ce dernier a l'attention rivée au sol. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, je vois bien que son attention est ailleurs.

\- Ferdinand ?

Aucune réaction. Perplexe, je pars chercher les lances d'entraînement et lui en tends une, convaincue qu'un peu d'entraînement le requinquera. Mais la vue de cette arme ne fait qu'accentuer son air des plus maussades. Quelque chose cloche... Le rouquin a perdu son optimiste en même tant que le titre de noblesse de sa famille. Néanmoins, je crois qu'aujourd'hui il a atteint le fond. J'attrape son menton pour le relever vers moi et dis :

\- Ferdinand, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Prenant conscience de mon expectative, il reprend contenance mais je vois bien que ce n'est que façade. J'ajoute :

\- C'est Hubert, c'est ça ? Ou Edelgard ?

Je ne vois personne d'autres pour le mettre dans un tel état. Un voile sombre s'abat sur ses prunelles couleur rouille. L'infamie s'accapare chacun de ses jolis traits.

\- Elle m'a battu...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai cessé de la provoquer en duel, et ce depuis notre entrée à Garreg Mach. Elle a fini par se conformer à ma requête et elle m'a... pulvérisé en une seule estocade. Je n'ai jamais su l'envisager, ni le reconnaître, mais cette joute des plus éphémères m'a fait côtoyer l'évidence : elle me surpasse en tout.

Il secoue son visage et se passe une main dans sa chevelure.

\- Et dire que je me targuais de pouvoir assumer les fonctions d'un Empereur, poursuit-il déprimé. Mes ambitions sont une absurde supercherie, je suis tellement inutile et faible...

J'arque un sourcil. Faible, lui ? En vue de la classe que je souhaite obtenir, je m'entraîne à la lance avec le fils Aegir quasiment depuis les premières lunes de la guerre. Et depuis ce jour, je ne suis jamais parvenu...

\- Vous êtes conscient d'affirmer cela à une personne qui n'est jamais parvenu à vous vaincre ? je gronde en le scrutant par en dessous.

Il se rend compte de sa maladresse et baragouine :

\- Ah, non, je ne voulais pas vous dénigrer, je vous assu...

\- Je suis Akkira McNairy ! je tonne.

Ma vocifération alerte les autres combattants qui s'interrompent pour nous observer. Je fais aller la lance dans mon dos, entre mes mains, et commence à tourner autour de Ferdinand qui paraît profondément embarrassé. Je reprends sur le même ton :

\- Je suis brigilène. Je n'ai pas d'emblème, parle moins bien le fódlien que tous ceux qui sont présents ici. Je n'appartiens à aucune Maison de renom, ne suis promise à personne. J'ai forniqué avec vos amies, vos sœurs et vos femmes. Mon existence n'a aucun impact sur les politiques existantes. Je ressemble à une paria, à une vaurienne. Cependant, ici, au sein de l'armée impériale...

Je m'arrête et dirige la pointe de ma lance vers mon adversaire. Ferdinand.

\- … je suis Commandante.

Et personne, hormis Edelgard, Hubert, Ladislava, Randolph et une petite poignée de généraux détiennent un grade supérieur au mien. A ce niveau, seul Caspar fait jeu égal avec moi. Et pourtant...

Ferdinand est bien plus fort que moi.

C'est juste qu'il a perdu tout son enthousiasme il y a de cela un an. Tiraillé entre sa mésestime de soi et sa relation tendue avec l'Impératrice. Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Il est temps de te réveiller Ferdinand, et de montrer à tous ces spectateurs quelle puissance t'habite. Je me mets alors en position. Celle-ci sort totalement des normes. Le manche à hauteur de mon visage, genoux pliés vers l'extérieur et sur la pointe des pieds. Prête à bondir. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je tourbillonne dans les airs avant d'atterrir et de chuter brusquement au sol. Ma lance vient pourfendre les jambes de mon adversaire. Bon nombre de guerriers seraient tombés après cet assaut rocambolesque.

Mais pas Ferdinand.

Il contre l'attaque et me repousse.

\- Arrêtez ça ! m'intime-t-il désorienté.

Il ne semble pas encore prêt à se lâcher. Alors je virevolte encore. Seconde, troisième et quatrième offensives. Second, troisième et quatrième parades. Et enfin – enfin – son arme amorce une charge. Je me ploie en deux pour esquiver de justesse, reculant pour rééquilibrer ma garde. Il ne sourit pas, n'éprouve pas de frayeur, ne se plaint plus. Sa posture trahit son ancienne témérité. Je le détaille, le souffle coupé. Sa crinière rousse qui lui arrive aux omoplates, sa mâchoire tendue et son corps athlétique noblement vêtu. Actuellement, il se tient à la frontière de ses deux aspects.

La confiance et l'embarras.

La bravoure et le déclin.

Je souris, révélant toutes mes dents, soufflée par ces deux beautés qui apparaissent devant moi. Devant nous. Beauté visuelle et beauté de l'âme.

Et la mélodie des combats dorlote mes oreilles. Elle ne survient pas durant les conflits sanglants, seulement lorsque je prends un plaisir fou à affronter quelqu'un. Nous nous élançons l'un vers l'autre, impatients d'en découdre avec l'autre. Nos armes s'entrechoquent. Ferdinand n'excelle dans quasiment aucun domaine. Fort, rapide, agile. Aucun « très » ne vient sublimer ces compétences. Il détient une défense somme toute quelconque et encaisse plutôt bien les sorts. Sait-il que cette homogénéité qui apparaît comme un défaut de prime abord est en réalité sa plus grande qualité ?

Puisqu'il ne possède aucune faiblesse.

Je me donne à fond dans ce duel, je ne lui fais aucun cadeau. Nous suons et dansons de concert, nos armes gémissent de douleur sous l'ardeur des coups que nous nous portons. Il m'avoue que les techniques étrangères ne lui inspiraient que condescendance auparavant. Mais que le jeu de jambes brigilène et le transfert du poids sont absolument uniques. Et alors que je crois déceler une ouverture, mon arme vole derrière moi.

Perdue. J'ai encore perdu.

Habituellement, la défaite me fait horreur. En revanche, là, je n'en finis plus de sourire.

Ferdinand von Aegir. Certains ne voient en lui que son patronyme et le détestent. D'autres l'admirent pour son éloquence. Deux opinions diamétralement opposés.

Mais là, à cet instant précis, tous les spectateurs se mettent d'accord sur ce à quoi ils ont assisté.

Un homme qui s'est écroulé, qui a appris de son échec, qui a **grandi**, et qui s'est relevé.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Ce chapitre était un véritable casse-tête. Il sert clairement d'exposition à ce deuxième Acte et il est truffé d'informations en tous genres. Et pourtant j'ai adoré l'écrire, notamment le passage Akkira/Ferdinand. J'aime tellement Ferdinand lorsqu'il apprend que sa famille est ruinée et que son père est privé de ses fonctions. Le rouquin devient plus sombre, plus pessimiste. J'aime son évolution et je voulais lui faire honneur. Akkira est témoin du début de sa renaissance, écrire ce passage m'a beaucoup émue. :')

**Prochain chapitre : Grandir (2/2)**

Portez-vous bien et à bientôt ! Ciaossuuuuu !


	30. Grandir (2-2)

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement **Mijoqui** et **katt** pour leurs reviews, et aussi **LCDAH** pour son soutien. Ca me fait chaud au coeur, je suis contente que ce début d'acte vous plaise :3 Comme toujours **Mijoqui** tu es clairvoyant, tu as compris avant même que je ne le dise qu'Akkira aura des têtes à têtes avec les Aigles pour qu'on puisse noter leurs évolutions ;) Certains Aigles auront davantage de passages que d'autres mais... ah ! je n'en dis pas plus ! Ah et j'ai fait une erreur : il s'agit de trois alliés d'Akkira et non de deux xD J'ai cru que j'avais fait les modifications nécessaires mais il faut croire que non. Merci pour ta review :3 Et **katt** désolée de t'avoir inquiété, il fallait que je fasse une pause mais me revoilà :) Ca me touche ce que tu dis sur la dimension de la guerre, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches là dessus pour utiliser les termes adéquats. Merci et à bientôt :3

J'en ai profité pour changer la couverture de la fic ! Akkira n'a pas encore vraiment ce look mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin pour le petit commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

Grandir

(Partie 2/2)

/

_1182 de l'année impériale, jour 2 de la lune de la Céruléenne_

Un sifflement en deux temps rallongés et aux intonations différentes. Onirun s'ébroue, il sait que c'est pour lui, que c'est notre signal. Il frotte ses naseaux sur ma joue et je ris.

\- Hoooo ho ho ho ho ! Serait-ce mon éminente rivale ?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans ce quartier des écuries sursautent à l'entente de la voix criarde de Constance. Tout le monde, sauf Onirun et moi. Le pégase se braque juste un peu plus, c'est qu'il ne la supporte pas. En fait, il ne supporte personne. Ici encore il y a une exception : Petra et moi-même. Je soupire :

\- Je ne suis pas dans la rivalité avec vous, je ne cesse de vous le répéter.

\- Que nenni ! Vous êtes dans le dénis ma chère !

Ses talons claquent dans ma direction et hérissent un peu plus Onirun. Déjà il déploie ses ailes mouchetées de noir. Je caresse son encolure mais il se dégage. Le cheval ailé n'est pas du genre à affectionner les consolations. Je me tourne alors vers la fille Nuvelle pour faire barrage de mon corps. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se prenne un coup de sabot dans sa tête bicolore. Il affiche son air des plus hautains. Je sais pourquoi elle agit ainsi, et aussi pourquoi elle s'escrime à venir ici chaque matin. Elle pense que je suis plus proche d'Edelgard qu'elle ne l'est. Cette fois je décèle une lueur différente au fond de ses prunelles indigo. On dirait...

De la déconsidération.

La jeune pousse de notre entente qui n'avait déjà pas bien grandi est en train de flétrir à vue de nez. Elle rejette l'une de ses boucles derrière son épaule et surenchérit :

\- Il y a de cela plusieurs lunes, j'ai ouï dire certaines informations à votre sujet. Comme on dit, plus la ville est grande, plus les bouches sont béantes !

Ah. Je regarde alentour. Quand il s'agit de gémir mon grade pendant des ébats, il y a du monde. Mais quand il s'agit d'assumer les batifolages et les cabrioles, il n'y a plus personne. Je reconnais une palefrenière. De mémoire, sa peau était salée et son tempérament aussi. Mais même elle n'endosse pas la responsabilité d'avoir eu des rapports sexuels en dehors du mariage, et avec une femme de surcroît. Quels tristes principes que sont les leurs. Constance dégaine son éventail pour produire un peu d'air sur son visage. La chaleur est étouffante dans l'étable, même ici, dans la partie consacrée aux animaux ailés. Les ouvertures sont multiples, seulement les courants d'air ne nous rafraîchissent en rien tant ils sont suffocants.

\- Je ne porterai aucun jugement sur vos lubies, elles ne sont relatives qu'à votre propre personne.

Et elle semble tout à fait sincère lorsqu'elle dit ça. Même si ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, Constance a vécu pas mal de temps dans l'Abysse. Elle a côtoyé nombre de parias qui ne juraient que par l'argent, l'alcool et le sexe. Et puis Yuri, l'actuel chef de l'Abysse, est loin d'être un symbole de pureté. La réputation de son _charme_ n'est plus à refaire. Ce dernier aimante les gens, hommes comme femmes. Yuri... Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire espièglement, en omettant que c'est totalement déconvenue dans cette discussion. L'éventail de l'ancienne Louve claque dans l'air.

\- Cela fait quelques temps que je m'interrogeais sur la raison de votre rapprochement avec Dame Edelgard. Il fut si foudroyant et inexplicable qu'il ne manqua pas d'attirer ma réflexion.

Oh... Impressionnant. Mes entretiens avec l'Impératrice sont plutôt secrets, je mets un soin particulier à la rejoindre dans la plus grande discrétion. Je n'ai pas envie que des rumeurs éclosent au sujet de nos entrevues. Ces dernières n'exposent rien de compromettant, mais les citadins aiment grossir les ragots. Si je me fiche bien des rumeurs à mon sujet, je n'ai pas envie qu'Edelgard soit importunée avec ça. Hm... Je me demande... Constance met fin à mes élucubrations :

\- Une hypothèse a progressé dans mon esprit distingué et j'escompte plus que tout un malentendu.

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, dites-moi.

\- Vous seriez-vous entichée de Dame Edelgard ? Si c'est le cas, je vous enjoins de la tenir éloigner de votre concupiscence !

Elle a chuchoté mais sa voix est tellement haut perchée qu'elle n'a pas manqué d'attirer l'attention des personnes alentours. Elles font mine de rien mais je sais qu'elles l'ont entendue. Je dévisage la fille bicolore. Constance constamment dans la grandiloquence. Mais je sais que quand elle passera la porte des écuries et que les rayons solaires l'accableront, elle perdra de sa superbe. Elle cache une surcharge de tourments derrière ce maintien haut. Des tourments... et des pensées fermement dissimulées. Je m'approche d'elle, ce qui la surprend, et lui susurre à l'oreille :

\- Et vous, n'aimerez-vous pas ça ? Devenir une amie très personnelle d'Edelgard au point de partager sa couche ?

La palette de rouge qui s'affiche sur ses pommettes me dévoile que mes suppositions sont avérées. Elle recule prestement et recommence à esquisser de grands gestes :

\- Comment osez-vous ? Mon affiliation à Dame Edelgard est incontestablement plus vénérable et pure ! Les relations qu'entretiennent les Maisons Hresvelg et Nuvelle remontent à des temps immémoriaux. Par ailleurs, ma famille fut l'une des seules à s'allier à celle d'Edelgard pendant l'Insurrection des Sept.

Fréquenté un garçon aussi cultivé que Linhardt m'a permis d'acquérir un certain nombre d'informations concernant cet événement historique. L'ancienne Louve poursuit :

\- Cela n'a pas suffi à défaire la rébellion, Ionius IX fut privé de la majorité de ses pouvoirs politiques. Ma famille a pris le risque d'ignorer l'instinct grégaire qui animait les grandes Maisons adrestiennes et en a payé le prix plus tard. Pour sur, la noblesse impériale abandonna ma famille à son sort lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée seule face aux forces dagdaniennes et brigilènes. Mais cela, vous ne le savez que trop bien.

J'ai peut-être visé juste en tirant la ficelle de la teneur des sentiments de Constance envers l'Impératrice, mais ladite ficelle était reliée à un amas de blessures internes. Sans le vouloir, je les ai soulevées et secouées, ce qui traduit son renfrognement et sa contrariété. Je cherche à toute vitesse une phrase pour m'excuser mais encore une fois la vivacité de son éloquence surpasse la mienne. Elle déclare en me perforant des yeux :

\- La loyauté, plutôt que la facilité.

Et elle me plante là, me laissant méditer et digérer le poids de ses mots. Je me sens alors toute petite face à la **grandeur** de ses principes. Sa famille et elle ont soutenu les Hresvelg pendant l'Insurrection des Sept, quitte à se retrouver isolée par la suite. La loyauté. Onirun me renifle le derrière. Je passe mes doigts dans sa crinière.

\- Tu as été plutôt sage, tiens tu mérites ta récompense.

J'extrais les carottes de ma poche arrière et les dépose dans le mangeoire. Puis je sors du box pour regagner la sortie. Je n'ai fait que quelques pas dans l'allée qui sépare les pégases des Wyvernes que déjà mes yeux sont happés par la stature de Ladislava. Elle converse jovialement avec quelques membres de son corps d'armée qui l'ont suivi jusqu'ici. Tous boivent ses paroles comme si elle possédait le savoir absolu. C'est qu'elle est populaire parmi l'armée impériale ainsi que les autres sujets du pays. Étant donné que c'est Hubert qui a pris le relais de la garde personnelle de l'Impératrice, Ladislava s'est vu proposer de nouvelles fonctions. A l'heure actuelle, elle est générale d'armée. Edelgard a reconnu sa valeur et la laisse s'occuper de l'intendance et du maintien de la mainmise sur les territoires occupés. Elle est même surnommée « _La Guerrière écarlate_ » et malgré son titre et son grade, elle n'est pas du genre à se vanter.

Mon regard doit être trop insistant car elle finit par me remarquer. Son sourire se ternit un peu l'espace d'un hochement de tête solennel que je lui renvoie. On ne se connaît pas très bien mais visiblement quelque chose chez moi la dérange. Serait-ce mon manque total d'extase envers l'Empire ? Ou bien autre chose ? Je détourne la tête et poursuis mon chemin.

« _La loyauté plutôt que la facilité_ » disait Constance. A n'en pas douter, Ladislava est l'une des personnes les plus loyales envers Edelgard.

La loyauté, la vraie. Elle prend des années à se construire et peut être broyée en quelques secondes à peine.

_1182 de l'année impériale, jour 30 de la lune de l'Arc_

J'escalade l'une des façades du palais impérial lorsque les gardes ont le dos tourné. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon apprentissage pour devenir une ombre me servirait encore des années plus tard. La discrétion est une vieille amie qui sait démontrer sa droiture à mon égard. Au bout de quelques mètres je me décale pour attraper la lierre et me tirer jusqu'à la fenêtre. LA fenêtre, toujours la même. Et comme d'habitude elle a laissé une petite ouverture, juste assez grande pour qu'un léger courant d'air la dorlote en permanence.

Et pour que je puisse y glisser mon bras.

Ce que je fais sans attendre. Ma main tâte la serrure à crémone et trouve le mécanisme qui la bloque. Je la déverrouille et retient l'ouvrant avec mon coude pour éviter que mon bras soit écrabouillé. J'a**grandis** la bouche et me glisse à l'intérieur. Un agréable parfum m'accueille. Effluve de bergamote et de roses. Je souris.

La chambre d'Edelgard semble immuable dans le temps. La mansarde paraît inaccessible pour la majorité des adrestiens, telle la forteresse imprenable du cœur d'Edelgard. S'ils savaient... Il suffit de rabattre la poignée de sa porte en même temps qu'une déférence abusive envers son titre d'Impératrice. Il est vrai que la blandine recherche la loyauté chez ses sujets, mais pas que.

La moquette carmin est porteuse de connotations hétéroclites. Tout comme les roses, fleurs vermeilles qui embellissent un vase. Je caresse leurs pétales délicats. Tant qu'on ne met pas les doigts sur les épines, on en apprécie la beauté. Aujourd'hui, la nuance cramoisi de la tenue d'Edelgard ne vient pas s'ajouter au décor. Où est-elle ? Je m'introduis dans le cabinet qui lui sert de bureau, puis dans sa salle de bains privée et enfin dans le boudoir où elle prend généralement le thé – quand elle en a le temps. Des chuchotements attirent mon attention. Par la vitre qui donne sur son jardin personnel, je l'aperçois enfin. A mon grand regret elle se trouve en compagnie de Hubert. J'allais faire demi-tour mais un nom accapare toute mon attention.

Arundel.

Je m'accroupis et me cale sous le rebord de la fenêtre. Parlent-ils de Luna ? Ou de son père, Volkhard ? Je lève les yeux au ciel et me mordille la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Je n'ai pas envie d'espionner une conversation qui concerne Edelgard. Tout ça parce qu'il existe des chances que la frisée soie le sujet de cette discussion. Mon intérêt vis-à-vis d'elle n'a rien perdu en virulence et en causticité. C'est absurde, surtout que de mémoire sa poitrine est à peine développer...

\- Arundel possède sa propre armée, déclare le toutou maléfique à voix basse. Pensez-vous qu'elle va nous suivre à présent qu'il...

\- Pas d'inquiétude, le coupe Edelgard sans pour autant hausser le ton. Ses fidèles sont extrêmement opposés à l'Église, tout comme _eux_. Ils nous suivront.

\- Je vois. Songeriez-vous encore à cette histoire de « _deux visages_ » ? Il est vrai que cette dénomination est tout à fait conforme au manège dont nous a habitué votre oncle et Thales.

Volkhard von Arundel ? Deux visages ? Et qui est Thales ? Je ne comprends rien... Hubert reprend :

\- Si je peux me permettre, je suis curieux de connaître l'identité de l'individu qui vous a fait une si forte impression avec cette étude de l'essence de l'être humain et de ses deux facettes.

Oh... Ça voudrait dire qu'Edelgard ne lui a jamais avoué que c'était moi ? Elle répond :

\- Je vous le révélerai le jour où vous cesserez de me cacher des choses.

\- Dans ce cas, Dame Edelgard, je vous prie de tolérer que je garde mes secrets.

Cette réponse fait soupirer l'Impératrice. Ensuite, je n'entends plus rien pendant au moins cinq minutes. Je tends la tête et ne distingue plus qu'Edelgard. Hubert a dû s'éclipser furtivement, telle l'ombre qu'il est. Je sors de ma cachette, ouvre la fenêtre, saute en contrebas sans émettre le moindre bruit. Je longe quelques haies parfaitement taillées avant de retrouver l'ancienne déléguée accroupie devant un parterre de fleurs. J'observe un instant la courbe de son épaule et ses longues mèches qui la recouvrent. Sa figure de profil, son nez caucasien qui hume les fragrances florales. Tant de sensibilité se dégage de ce tableau. Son corps est-il aussi dénué d'imperfection que le laisse le supposer son visage ? Je plisse le nez. Je me demande...

Je me demande depuis quand son sort m'importe autant ?

J'avance lentement vers elle et avant que je ne l'atteigne je l'entends susurrer :

\- Pourquoi nos opposants ne baissent-ils pas leurs armes ? Je préférerai qu'ils se rendent plutôt que de verser des litres de sang.

Pendant un instant je présume qu'elle s'adresse à Hubert, qu'il n'est pas encore parti. Mais elle balaie ma supposition en tournant ses prunelles parme vers moi. J'ignore comment elle est parvenue à déceler ma présence. Je réplique calmement :

\- L'archevêque ne se rendra pas.

Elle se redresse pour me faire face. Ses jambes paraissent alourdies par tous les cadavres qu'a occasionné cette guerre qu'elle a elle-même déclenchée. La partie la plus naïve de ma conscience espérait qu'elle flanche sous le poids d'une telle responsabilité. Mais non. Edelgard tient toujours debout. Son éreintement se retrouve constamment confronté au mur de sa détermination. Cette guerre sanglante trouve un sens dans les desseins qu'elle a conçus pour Fódlan. Pour un monde meilleur. Edelgard opine du chef :

\- Elle se barricade dans un pays qui n'a même plus de Roi. Cette situation est envahie par les non-sens. Pourquoi s'acharner alors que des vies pourraient être épargnées ? Elle s'escrime à fortifier les doctrines de l'Église et à protéger un système des plus archaïques.

Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et incline mon buste vers la plate-bande devant nous. Mon épaule effleure son genou. C'est étrange. A chaque fois qu'elle évoque ses ennemis et qu'elle revêt ainsi la cape de l'Impératrice, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle se tient loin de moi. Qu'elle pourrait commettre des folies et nous perdre, nous autres membres de l'Escadron de l'Aigle de jais. Et s'égarer elle-même. Du coup j'éprouve le besoin de sentir sa présence à portée de la mienne. De sa voix la plus audacieuse, je l'entends murmurer :

\- Peu importe leurs décisions et celles des autres puissances. J'écarterai les créatures qui me barreront la route et redonnerai à l'humanité sa liberté.

Des créatures. Je comprends qu'elle fait référence aux Immaculées. A vrai dire, j'ignore quoi penser de Rhea et de sa forme draconique, et ce même pour les avoir eues sous les yeux. J'ai connaissance de si peu d'informations la concernant que mes jugements seraient infondés si je me lançais dans ce type d'expertise.

Mes mains caressent les pétales des pétunias et des dahlias. Je penche la tête sur le côté et cette fois c'est mon oreille qui chatouille sa cuisse. Constance aurait-elle raison ? Aurais-je secrètement envie de dévoyer Edelgard avec mon désir insatiable ? Serait-elle la pièce manquante du puzzle de ma luxure ? Je serai la dernière des écervelées si je me convainquais de cela.

Car Edelgard ne se soumet pas.

La visualiser en dominée serait ni plus ni moins qu'un fantasme, et non une réalité. Je déclare :

\- Si je peux me permettre, vous non plus vous n'abandonnerez pas.

Je pousse sur mes jambes pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Les lunes ont défilé. Si Edelgard n'a pas **grandi** en taille, son mental s'est élargi de quelques années pour donner à son regard une maturité déroutante. Elle croise les bras et me toise durement.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me comparer à l'archevêque ?

Je la dévisage stoïquement. Edelgard, qu'avons-nous fait jusqu'à maintenant ? Nous avons discuté, conversé, devisé. Nous avons partagé nos pensées, nos opinions et nos idées. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes baladées dans votre jardin. Je ne me souviens même plus du premier jour où j'ai foulé ces allées avec mes bottes. Mais au final, qu'est-ce que je vous ai apporté ?

Je vous dévisage plus longtemps encore, et cette fois je ne peux retenir l'appréhension qui contamine mes traits. Si je veux trouver d'autres solutions que des bains de sang à n'en plus finir, je suis contrainte d'aborder ce genre de sujet. De me confronter à votre ambition et à ce regard implacable. Néanmoins, existe-t-il des limites à votre tolérance vis-à-vis de moi ? A force d'agir ainsi, ne vais-je pas vous éloigner de moi ? J'avale difficilement ma salive.

Il faut que je vous contredise. Si je veux dénicher un jour un terrain d'entente entre les quatre puissances de Fódlan, je ne dois pas choyer celle qui possède le plus d'influence militaire sur le continent.

\- J'ai déjà fait le soulignement, je rétorque. Vos méthodes sont drastiques. A quoi ça rime de construire un monde sur un tas de ruines infertiles ?

Je reprends volontairement les paroles de Petra, celles qu'elle avait prononcées durant l'un de nos tête-à-tête dans le campement provisoire. J'ajoute, le cœur serré :

\- Vous devriez essayer de trouver un compromis avec nos adversaires plutôt que de vous escrimez à déceler un signe de reddu... reddition de leur part.

Elle relève légèrement le menton sans me chasser de son champ de vision. La brise automnale tourmente nos cheveux ainsi que les tiges florales. Là, tout autour de nous, il y a la Nature. Le vent, les plantations, un petit étang un peu plus loin. Mais aucun esprit ne les habite. Ils se sont retirés depuis la bataille de Garreg Mach, et me laissent seule face au jugement de la blandine. Cette dernière finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Je suis l'Impératrice, Akkira. Et en tant qu'Impératrice je ne reçois d'ordres de personne.

Un ordre ? Mon timbre était-il si sec qu'elle a pris ma remarque pour une injonction ? Je voudrais me justifier mais elle ne m'en donne pas l'occasion puisqu'elle enchaîne :

\- Mon rôle est de guider tous les citoyens qui croient en moi. Battre des ailes avec vigueur pour empêcher les difficultés de m'enchaîner au sol. Dans l'immédiat, ma prépotence doit être absolue pour établir l'avenir que j'ai envisagé pour Fódlan.

J'essaie de ne pas laisser l'affolement se mêler à l'appréhension dans l'infection de mon visage. Edelgard me toise encore un moment supplémentaire, me permettant de m'arrimer à ses yeux pour ne pas connaître le naufrage. Puis son expression change du tout au tout. Sa stature de marbre fond pour donner naissance à un sourire.

De la reconnaissance.

Sa main gantée trace un arc de cercle devant elle, comme pour décrire cet instant.

\- Pourtant, ce genre de confrontation suscite mon intérêt et j'en suis la première étonnée.

\- « _Susciter votre intérêt_ » ? je répète éberluée. Alors que je me dresse en obstacle à chacune de nos entrevues ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que je vous perçois. Pourquoi vous mésestimez-vous autant ?

Je recule d'un pas. Involontairement, ses paroles en invoquent d'autres qui me mettent au supplice.

« Vous vous dépréciez tellement, murmurait-t-il. Votre mépris à votre égard vous contraint à vous replier sur vous-même. »

Mes lèvres tremblent tandis que les siennes continuent de remuer sans hésiter :

\- Sans vous, je pourrais m'égarer et devenir un tyran au cœur de pierre. Durant nos entretiens, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être une personne intouchable et inapprochable. Ni de n'être « que » l'Impératrice.

Cette fois je ne la dévisage plus. Je la contemple. Elle aussi... Par tous les esprits... Elle aussi subit parfois son grade comme un voile qui dissimule ce qu'elle est véritablement. A la différence que ses charges sont bien plus massives que les miennes. Je repense à l'un des murs du palais, celui qui retrace la dynastie impériale. Y figurent tous les empereurs d'Adrestia. Mais de tous, c'est Edelgard qui subit le plus de responsabilités. Elle se décale et présente avec sa paume l'allée qui se situe derrière. Elle m'invite ainsi à synchroniser nos pas sur cette voie. Je tergiverse un peu, toujours décontenancée par sa réponse, puis finis par la suivre.

Le jardin de l'ancienne déléguée n'est pas démesuré mais présente une variété impressionnante de plantations en tous genres. Des hélénies et des eupatoires pourpres se disputent une galerie sur notre gauche, tandis qu'à droite le miscanthus est roi. La vue de cette richesse naturelle me réjouit à chaque fois, je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de cette pépinière. Le calme ici est entier. Dans cette ville où le bruit ne meurt jamais, il n'existe que deux endroits paisibles.

La bibliothèque et le jardin personnel d'Edelgard.

Je coule un regard à la dérobée à mon interlocutrice. Les prunelles de cette dernière se sont cramponnés au baldaquin azuré. Elle déclare comme une certitude :

\- Hubert préférerait que j'étudie tout un tas de documents plutôt que d'être ici, à admirer le ciel. De tort, je n'en discerne aucun dans ses recommandations. J'ai tant à faire, les problèmes deviennent aussi imposants que des montagnes au point que je me demande si j'ai le droit ne serait-ce que de dormir.

\- C'est pourtant un besoin naturel propre à l'être humain.

\- Certes.

Elle dégage les quelques mèches qui lui gênent la vue. Sa chevelure incolore est si longue, j'aimerais bien la coiffer pour lui éviter ce genre de désagrément. Cette fois c'est elle qui me lance un regard à la dérobée. Je vois qu'elle hésite à se prononcer. Ça me fait sourire. On est bien loin de son austérité de tout à l'heure. Je désigne sa bouche :

\- Votre langue souhaite s'exprimer. Permettez-lui quelques minutes d'impud... d'impudicité.

\- Vous allez vous moquer, fait-elle en soupirant. A quoi bon ?

\- Je fais la promesse que non.

\- Hm... Très bien. En fait, je rêve de m'offrir le luxe d'une journée dans l'oisiveté pour pouvoir m'empiffrer de bonbons.

La vision d'Edelgard entourée de friandises s'impose à moi. Mon gloussement s'échappe de mes lèvres avant même que je comprenne la raison de cette soudaine hilarité. Attendez, là, je viens vraiment de rire ? La blanche s'arrête net, l'air outré et les joues un peu rouges.

\- Votre promesse n'était que tromperie et votre ricanement ridiculise mon aveu !

\- Non, pardonnez-moi, je ne me moquais pas de vous. Je... ne sais pas trop ce que c'est.

\- Il est vrai que les rires se sont raréfiés avec la guerre.

J'acquiesce, tachant de dissimuler mon sourire qui guette une ouverture pour s'afficher ostentatoirement. Je me gratte la joue pour détendre le muscle grand zygomatique avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi me faites-vous cette confidence concernant ce besoin secret ?

\- Sûrement parce que vous vous êtes toujours montrée franche avec moi, répond-elle en reprenant la marche. Et ce depuis que vous m'avez serré la main et que vous m'avez remis mon gant.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Franche ? Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas honnête. Pas toujours, même avec elle. Surtout avec elle. Sinon je lui confierai plus ouvertement mon objectif d'unification des quatre puissances, et je lui parlerai même de ce qu'est en train d'organiser Petra à son insu. Elle reprend :

\- Vous empiffrerez-vous de sucrerie avec moi ?

\- Non, je n'aime pas ça.

Cette fois c'est elle qui pouffe et aussitôt je trouve ça captivant. Chez elle aussi c'est singulier. Ses petites dents illuminent son visage et s'agrippent à sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle n'était pas à l'aise avec cette allégresse. Nos pas nous ont menées au bout de l'allée, il va nous falloir faire demi-tour. Toutefois, nous stagnons sur place, reculant inconsciemment l'échéance de cette discussion. La main sur la hanche, Edelgard me détaille sans ménagement.

\- Vous êtes franche mais paradoxalement vous me dites si peu de choses sur vous, fait-elle remarquer. J'ignorais que vous n'étiez pas du tout amatrice de friandises. La plupart du temps, lorsque vous vous entretenez avec moi c'est pour aborder le sujet de la guerre.

Ah. Me confier. Ça n'a jamais été ma spécialité et ça ne le sera sans doute jamais. Pourquoi éprouverai-je donc cet envie ? Et surtout auprès de qui ? En revanche, je sais que j'aime passer du temps avec la blanche et pas seulement pour parlementer de la situation actuelle. J'apprécie surtout ses rares confidences sur elle-même. Lorsqu'elle se déshabille verbalement, retire la cape de l'Impératrice pour me montrer une facette d'elle que je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner.

Mon regard est attiré par le décor alentour. D'un côté nous retrouvons du fusain ailé d'un rouge flamboyant. Ses feuilles sont semblables à des milliers d'ailes qui se déploient. De l'autre des fleurs plus délicates, en autres des anémones blanches et du jasmin étoilé.

Rouge et blanc.

Impératrice et Edelgard.

J'en frémis d'ébahissement. Le blanc va si bien à Edelgard, et pas seulement pour faire référence à la nuance inaccoutumée de sa chevelure. Ce qui me trouble autant, c'est que ma fleur, celle qui m'a été attribuée à ma naissance durant la Cérémonie des lucioles, porte également cette teinte. Au final, cela paraît inconcevable si on observe dans quels milieux nous avons** grandis,** mais aujourd'hui nous nous ressemblons par bien des attraits. Hormis l'Escadron des Aigles de jais, tout le monde ne visualise Edelgard que comme l'Impératrice. Alors moi, avec mes maigres moyens, j'aimerais...

\- C'est parce que j'aime vous écouter. En fait, je crois que j'aimerais entendre plus souvent Edelgard.

Elle papillonne des paupières, stupéfaite. J'avise de nouveau les fleurs blanches. Aucune d'entre elles ne caractérisent parfaitement « Edelgard », l'un de ses deux masques. Edel... Je me remémore une histoire brigilène et du nom d'une fleur.

Je souris.

\- Dites Edelgard, puis-je... vous nommer d'une tout autre façon ?

/

Mon corps colporte des arômes floraux à travers les couloirs du palais impérial. Je souris, me remémorant le beau visage ébaubi de la blanche lorsque je lui ai fait part du surnom que j'avais trouvé pour elle. Au final, la déstabiliser émotionnellement n'est pas une affaire très alambiquée. Le nom de cette fleur lui sied à merveille.

Les yeux rivés au sol carrelé, je ressasse la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec Edelgard. Je n'aurais jamais songé qu'elle pouvait me porter cette estime. Hm... Cette mosaïque à mes pieds... Une case noire et une blanche ça me rappelle quelque chose. J'emprunte un raccourci pour regagner mon dortoir. Je ne fais que quelques pas lorsque je prends conscience de ce qu'implique cette direction. La chambre de Hubert, placée non loin de celle de la blandine. Je m'arrête net pour faire volte-face. Hors de question de croiser ce...

\- Prenez garde en amorçant votre demi-tour. Il serait regrettable que vous vous blessiez au point de passer l'arme à gauche.

Sa voix qui sort d'outre-tombe hérisse mon pelage. Il n'a pas usurpé le surnom que je lui ai attribué mentalement. Toutou maléfique. Toujours à roder autour de sa maîtresse, en ayant comme particularité supplémentaire de le faire dans son ombre. «_ Passer l'arme à gauche_ », dit-il ? L'expression fódlienne m'échappe, mais je déchiffre sans mal son sens funèbre. Je plisse le nez et ne peux m'empêcher de rétorquer :

\- Préservez vos conseils pour quelqu'un de moins habile que moi, je ne tomberai pas.

\- Cette affirmation que vous exposez est tout à fait légitime, poursuit Hubert en croisant les bras. Une simple glissade ne pourrait vous faire chuter.

Derrière ses prétendues louanges, je crois discerner quelques insinuations sinistres. Il me scrute sans se départir de son sourire. Nos têtes-à-têtes sont de plus en plus amers et tendus. Jusqu'où cela va nous mener ? Une confrontation directe ? Non, ça m'étonnerait de la part de ce fourbe... Il s'avance lentement, telle l'araignée qui escalade sa propre toile pour se rapprocher de sa proie.

Sa proie. C'est moi.

Je m'irrite aussitôt, ne supportant pas d'obtenir le rôle opposé à celui du chasseur. J'essaie de contrôler le timbre de ma voix camouflant le ressentiment qu'il m'inspire :

\- Voulez-vous danser avec moi ici ?

\- Plaît-il ?

Je désigne le couloir où nous nous tenons. Pas une âme à l'horizon hormis nos deux ombres. Un nuage escamote le soleil ce qui rend le corridor encore plus sombre. Les ténèbres nous englobent. J'appelle à tout le vocabulaire que j'ai appris au cours des dernières années pour lancer :

\- Ou seriez-vous trop couard pour tournoyer au risque de vous affaler et de vous avouer vaincu ? Battu par ma mobilité.

Les mots que j'emploie sont des lames qui tranchent le réseau de fil qui s'escriment à tisser autour de moi. S'il souhaite aller à l'encontre de sa sournoiserie et donc m'affronter là, maintenant, je ne lui ferai aucun cadeau. Il s'interrompt mais toujours – TOUJOURS – ce fichu sourire étire ses traits.

\- Vous avez raison de vouloir virevolter, reconnaît-il. Cela fera probablement partir ce pétale dans vos cheveux qui trahit votre dernière entrevue.

Je fais aussitôt le lien. Pétale, jardin, Edelgard. Mince ! Je passe frénétiquement ma main sur mon crâne et le long de ma natte interminable. Et je me statufie. Il n'y a rien. Pas de fragment floral. Et voilà que c'est mon attitude qui vient de me mettre à nue. Cette fois son expression se fait plus réfrigérante. Son œil m'accable de tout le venin qu'il renferme.

\- N'allez pas vous imaginer que vous êtes au-delà de tout soupçon uniquement parce que vous vous trouvez dans ses bonnes grâces.

Je ne sais que rétorquer pour me défendre. Je darde sur lui un regard torve mais cette tentative pour le déstabiliser est bien vaine. Je comprends alors pourquoi Edelgard lui a attribue une confiance inébranlable. Le mental de Hubert est aussi solide que l'Égide de Felix. Tout comme sa dévotion envers sa maîtresse. Son sourire méprisant refait surface avant qu'il n'enchaîne :

\- Pendant notre séjour au Monastère, j'ai eu l'honneur de converser quelques fois avec Shamir Nevrand. Je présume qu'en tant que grande amie de cette talentueuse Mercenaire, vous n'êtes pas sans concevoir son amour pour les jeux.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? je maugrée.

\- Connaissez-vous les règles des échecs ?

Le point d'interrogation vient seulement de ponctuer sa phrase que je saisis à quoi me faisait penser le sol.

A un échiquier.

Cases noires et blanches.

J'écarquille les paupières et c'est comme si je discernais tous les Aigles endosser une pièce, comme c'était déjà le cas avant la bataille de Garreg Mach. Je visualise toujours Edelgard en Reine, sans aucune surprise. C'est elle qui possède le plus d'atouts dans sa manche. Je retrouve également Ferdinand en Cavalier, Caspar en Tour et Hubert en Fou. Son rôle n'a pas changé malgré les lunes qui défilent, immuable allié de sa Reine. Une pièce à longue portée, parfait pour cet homme qui possède un réseau considérable. Jusqu'où s'étend-il ? Si je ne reste pas sur mes gardes, sa toile va finir par s'agglutiner sur moi sans que mes lames ne puissent me sauver. Il...

Il se penche à mon oreille et souffle :

\- Échec...

Et il se retire, me laissant seule avec le plateau qui reflète mon rôle. J'en suis toute retournée. Lorsque nous étions au campement provisoire, je n'étais alors qu'un misérable Pion. Et là je suis...

Un Fou. Tout comme Hubert.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Mais pourquoi... pourquoi suis-je placée sur une case noire, tout comme lui ? Nous sommes dans le même camp, nous devrions posséder des teintes complémentaires pour le bon déroulement du jeu. Je...

«_ Échec.._. »

Je vois... A ses yeux je suis une ennemie.

Si le Roi est représenté par l'Empire dans le camp d'Edelgard, quel est mon souverain ?

/

Je pousse un profond soupir lorsque je referme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Un battement d'ailes me fait comprendre que la journée n'est toujours pas terminée.

Un faucon cette fois.

Reste à savoir si c'est bien_ elle _qui m'écrit.

Je me déplace jusqu'au rapace, place l'une de mes mains sous ses serres et l'autre aux abords de son bec. Du bout des doigts je le caresse une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. A cet instant, ses griffes se desserrent et un parchemin enroulé tombe entre mes doigts. Après l'entrevue oppressante avec Hubert, je n'ai même plus la force de sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, le faucon a bien respecté le code que nous nous imposions pour nous reconnaître. Je me demande comme fait-_elle_ pour dresser des volatiles différents en aussi peu de temps. Je m'effondre sur le siège de mon secrétaire, déroule le vélin et rassemble tous mes neurones pour déchiffrer son message.

« _L'anthracite recouvre le ciel, porteur de malheur et non d'éclairs foudroyants._ »

Éclairs foudroyants. Fulgurante. _Elle_ n'est pas parvenue à entrer en contact avec Catherine.

« _Les rugissements colportent désolation et résolution._ »

Rugissements. Les Lions. Mes doigts se crispent sur le parchemin. Le Royaume pleure la fracture qui fragilise** grandement **son pays mais ne s'avoue pas vaincu pour autant.

« _Tourner mon visage vers le soleil levant pour s'enquérir de ses rayons me paraît une éventualité à venir_. »

Le soleil levant. L'est. Les territoires de Leicester. J'arque un sourcil. Dans un futur proche, compte-t-elle entrer en contact avec les hauts dignitaires de l'Alliance ? Je déniche un vélin vierge, fais tourner la plume entre mes doigts, puis la trempe dans de l'encre.

Si elle m'écrit pour m'apporter si peu de nouvelles, c'est pour me pousser à lui répondre en retour. Savoir si la situation évolue de mon côté. Savoir si nos objectifs, nos espoirs peuvent enfin **grandir** au lieu de stagner comme ils le font depuis ce qui me semble des lustres. Si Edelgard commence à se confier sur-elle même, elle est bien loin de vouloir confier les rênes du continent à qui que ce soit. Tant que Fódlan ne sera pas unifié selon sa vision du monde, elle ne lâchera rien.

La plume se brise sous ma poigne. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Je ne peux pas faillir. A présent que mes liens se resserrent avec la blanche, je dois pouvoir influencer ses décisions. Il le faut.

Je repousse le parchemin et m'affale contre le dossier. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien_ lui_ apprendre de toute façon ? Rien qu_'elle _ne sache déjà. Je penche la tête. Je pourrais lui retranscrire les menaces de Hubert tout en codant le message comme elle le fait. Ou encore... ou encore lui dépeindre la beauté de l'épaule d'**Edelweiss** lorsque ses cheveux liliales recouvrent sa tenue écarlate d'Impératrice. Je m'ébroue et enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Comme si ça allait l'intéresser !

Ou bien je pourrais... je pourrais lui demander pourquoi elle s'entête à me répondre, ça lui ressemble si peu d'effectuer une tâche sans rémunération.

Je contemple la lettre. Tu disais que lorsqu'on vient de Dagda, on ne porte pas l'Empire dans son cœur. Pourtant c'est à cette nation que je suis officiellement rattachée à présent. Et tu t'escrimes à conserver cette connexion entre nous. Aujourd'hui encore, aucun de mes projets ne t'est méconnu. Même si tu n'aimerais pas l'entendre, je te considère comme l'une de mes trois alliés extérieurs.

Shamir.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Constance qui s'autoproclame "rivale d'Akkira" xD Elle me fait rire, j'aime la faire. J'ai pris du temps pour concevoir le passage avec Edelgard, on sent que la dynamique entre l'Impératrice et la brigilène a évolué depuis la déclaration de guerre d'Edelgard... Hubert, toujours dans les parages et dans l'ombre de sa maîtresse xD En vrai j'adore ce personnage, j'aimerais faire honneur à ses talents tactiques dans ma fic, j'espère y parvenir. Et enfin on apprend le nom de l'un des trois alliés d'Akkira : il s'agit de Shamir !

**Prochain chapitre : Vieillir (1/2)**

Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt ! Ciaoooossu !


	31. Vieillir (1-2)

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Je tiens à remercier** starck29** pour toutes ses reviews et ses remarques qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir :) Tes suppositions sont intéressantes en tout cas, reste à voir si tu as vu juste ou non héhé *rire machiavélique*. Merci aussi à **katt** et **Mijoqui**, toujours fidèles au poste xD** Katt**, c'est top si tu trouves l'Insurrection des sept intéressantes car il s'agit d'un événement historique majeur dans le jeu. Il a eu des répercutions sur plein de personnages. **Mijoqui**, Onirun te lance un sourire de cheval sensuel pour te remercier, non non n'imaginons pas quelle tête ça lui fait xD Bien vu pour le soutien Edelgard / Byleth ! :D J'aime beaucoup tes suppositions pour les alliés d'Akkira héhé *se frotte les mains*.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre trente**

Vieillir

(Partie 1/2)

/

_1183 de l'année impériale, jour 16 de la lune de la Protectrice_

Mes doigts caressent le grain délicat de son épiderme, s'attardent sur la petite mouche près de son nombril. J'aime ces petites taches, imperfections humaines qui permettent à un corps sa singularité. La tête enfoncée dans un oreiller, le menton calé contre son épaule, je relève les yeux pour déchiffrer son expression maussade. Si la peau a son histoire, l'âme à ses empreintes.

Depuis la bataille de Garreg Mach, Dorothea n'est plus vraiment la même.

J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de chasser ses peines pour faire renaître l'épanouissement sur son doux visage. Je me redresse sur un coude pour la détailler plus à mon aise. Elle est allongée sur le dos, les mains croisées juste en dessous de sa poitrine et

elle est nue.

La couverture recouvre le bas de nos corps ce qui me paraît bien futile étant donné que ce qu'elle dissimule ne m'est pas inconnu. Tout du moins en apparence. J'ignore quelle saveur elle renferme et je ne me suis jamais autorisée à la goûter. Dorothea est si précieuse à mes yeux. Elle est la plus belle personne qui soit, autant psychologiquement que physiquement, aller plus loin serait un affront à sa splendeur. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle cherche en venant embellir mon lit, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est...

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es venue me voir, je chuchote.

Oui. A chaque fois que Dorothea reçoit une lettre de Petra elle éprouve le besoin de se rassurer. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite en me rejoignant dans ma chambre, c'est dénicher un peu de réconfort. Elle tourne son visage vers moi et ses prunelles de jade s'arriment aux miennes comme si je pouvais la sauver du naufrage. Elle sourit mélancoliquement et sa paume vient embrasser ma pommette.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffle-t-elle.

\- Mais tu l'aimes bien plus encore, j'ajoute en traçant des cercles sur son ventre.

Et ce n'est pas une remarque désobligeante mais un fait avéré. Je baisse la tête pour observer les ronds circulaires qu'esquissent mes doigts. Mes cheveux lâchés dévalent par dessus mon épaule pour s'enivrer de sa peau. La toucher, juste à la surface, ne jamais dépasser le point de non retour. Ma convoitise explose à sa vue mais ma raison n'est jamais aussi présente que lorsque je me tiens près d'elle. Dorothea et Petra. Je préférerais mourir de la main de Hubert plutôt que de ternir leur lien.

\- Que t'a écrit Petra cette fois ?

Le jade s'assombrit à l'entente de cette question.

\- Qu'elle ne reviendra probablement pas cette année non plus. Elle a tant à faire en Albinea.

C'est vrai. Le rôle de Petra au sein de l'armée impériale est unique en son genre. Pour elle, pas de grades et d'échelons à gravir pour être reconnue. Même si Edelgard refuse d'utiliser ce terme, on peut dire que ma cousine exerce le travail d'un Ministre des affaires étrangères. J'approuve les dires de la chanteuse même si elle est bien loin de la vérité. Si Petra tente de rallier les autres contrées à coup de pourparlers, ce n'est pas pour grandir les rangs d'Adrestia.

Je suis la seule à le savoir. Et en ça, elle est mon deuxième allié.

La brune reprend en observant un point imaginaire :

\- Peut-être que je suis devenue si insipide qu'elle ne veut plus de moi...

\- Ne dis pas ça ! je m'offusque aussitôt. Tu as toujours été splendide.

\- « _Splendide_ » ? répète-t-elle incrédule. Je suis pourtant à des lunes de l'être.

\- Dorothea...

Elle ne me repousse pas mais lorsqu'elle se redresse sur le lit pour se mettre assise, c'est tout comme. Elle tire la couverture jusqu'à son buste pour le dissimuler. Pendant un instant on entend plus que la pluie hiémale qui flagelle les carreaux. Je porte tant d'attention à la brune que sa voix, qui n'est pourtant qu'un chuchotis, transperce les autres sons.

\- Lorsque je remonte la roue du temps, les premiers souvenirs qui me reviennent sont toujours les mêmes. Je visualise les rues d'Enbarr et ce par tous les temps. Je suis orpheline, du coup j'étais réduite à la mendicité. Je dévorais des restes à même les pavés et je buvais de l'eau croupie. De splendeur là-dedans, je n'en discerne aucune.

Inconsciemment, je me penche vers elle. Comme toujours, j'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer un tel passé. Quand je la contemplais, j'essayais de concevoir une histoire pour elle, à la hauteur de sa perspicacité, de sa maturité et de sa haine de la noblesse. Seulement, la vérité ne sort pas de notre imagination mais de la bouche des gens. Je déchiffre sa posture d'une toute autre façon. Je croyais qu'elle avait ramené la couverture à elle pour se cacher à mon regard observateur. Mais non. C'était pour mieux se dérober à sa propre vision d'elle-même. Au bout de longues secondes durant lesquelles je me sens pitoyable de ne pas pouvoir la réconforter, elle finit par esquisser un sourire mélancolique.

\- Et puis Manuela m'a découverte et... et je suis devenue une grande chanteuse, la noblesse m'adorait.

Ses doigts élégants se crispent sur la couverture.

\- Les spectateurs ont commencé à faire l'éloge de ma voix et de mon apparence après avoir craché sur le rat que j'étais. Les mêmes aristocrates qui me poussaient dans le caniveau sont venus m'offrir de luxueuses chaussures. Et ce sont ces nobles là qui étaient la cible de mes convoitises. Si je flirtais avec ces personnes détestables, c'était parce que plus jamais je ne voulais connaître la misère d'autrefois.

Elle me jette un regard par dessus son épaule et me lance un sourire contrit.

\- Vois-tu de la splendeur dans un tel égoïsme ?

Je me mords les lèvres avec férocité pour me retenir de l'embrasser et la faire taire. Encore une fois j'essaie de dénicher les mots justes pour recouvrer son optimisme, mais sa verve dépasse mes pensées :

\- Parce que c'est ce que je suis au fond de moi. J'éprouve de l'attachement pour les autres parce que je veux être aimée. Seuls mes objectifs personnels m'intéressent. Je voudrais...

Elle soupire, l'air désespérée.

\- Je voudrais changer, et me dévouer à quelqu'un.

Je reluque chaque centimètre de son visage de profil. «_ Seuls mes objectifs personnels m'intéressent _» dit-elle. Elle me rappelle... celle que j'étais. C'est typiquement le genre de phrase individualiste que je sortais. Et il y a une autre personne qui s'assied sur ce lit.

La Akkira de dix-sept ans.

Celle qui vient d'entrer au Monastère. Celle dont les prunelles ne se posent jamais sur autrui par pur désintérêt. Celle qui veut se venger, qui veut tuer ceux qui ont causé du tort à sa famille. Cette Akkira aux yeux si vides... Je ne veux plus la voir. Alors je la congédie. Je ne suis plus elle, elle n'est pas moi. J'ai changé et **vieilli**.

Je ne veux plus rester inactive pour Dorothea. Même si je ne pourrais jamais lui procurer ce qu'elle recherche, ce que peut lui offrir Petra, je veux l'aider. Je veux vraiment l'aider !

Je dégage abruptement la couverture qui s'affale sur le sol et me poste devant elle. Elle ne s'attarde même pas sur mon corps nu, celui-là même que je cache au monde entier et à moi-même. Elle s'est déjà familiarisée avec lui, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous blottissons l'une contre l'autre dans mon lit. Néanmoins, elle n'a jamais essayé de le déchiffrer, et paradoxalement ce manque d'attention visuelle me rassure. Là, maintenant, c'est mon visage qui accapare son champ de vision.

Ses paupières sont ternes, ses iris éteintes. Dorothea a également changé. Elle n'est plus la même depuis la mort de Manuela. Elle ne participe plus aux combats, ne cherche pas non plus à aller à l'encontre d'Edelgard. L'éclat que je décelais dans chacun de ses gestes s'est terni. Toutefois...

\- Tu peux toujours changer et réveiller la splendeur qui dort en toi ! Tu te crois égoïste, mais tes paroles ont secouru Bernadetta.

Elle paraît surprise et il y a de quoi. Je ne suis pas censée les avoir entendues discuter dans le chambre de la petite archère. Ça remonte à si longtemps à présent... J'enchaîne avant qu'elle n'intervienne :

\- Et tu ne m'as jamais évitée, pas même quand les autres étudiants fuyaient ma virulati... virulence.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Oh Akki... Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Je t'écoute à chaque fois avec une telle attention que tes mots résonnent dans mes oreilles des heures durant. Alors si, je comprends très bien. Ton passé ne change pas celle que tu es aujourd'hui.

Elle a de nouveau un mouvement de recul mais avec la poigne que j'exerce sur ses épaules, elle ne peut pas bouger.

\- Lin m'a déjà tenu le même discours, riposte-t-elle. A mon sens cela revient à fuir le fardeau qui est le mien.

Le fardeau. Je me statufie et fais au mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Pour chasser les souvenirs qui chargent ma conscience, mais...

« Je ne m'habituerai jamais à rencontrer des personnes qui subissent les contrecoups de l'Histoire. Des personnes qui transportent des fardeaux dans leurs sillages et qui ploient sous leurs poids. Le plus judicieux pour elles serait qu'elles s'en délestent. Ainsi, elles arrêteraient de souffrir. »

Quasiment deux années se sont écoulées depuis la bataille de Garreg Mach et donc depuis que j'ai emprunté cette voie. Je me consacre corps et âmes à mon but. Alors pourquoi...

« Déleste-toi...»

Je ferme les yeux et baisse la tête.

« Déleste-toi de ton fardeau Akkira. »

Pourquoi je t'entends encore, Claude ? Alors que j'ai quitté le courant qui me poussait à me noyer en toi. Là, actuellement, je navigue en pleine tempête. Tes lames aqueuses ne sont visibles nulle part, et pourtant elles ont laissé une marque indélébile dans ma vision du monde. Mais ce conseil, celui que tu m'as attribué, je ne peux pas le transmettre à Dorothea. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas su l'appliquer moi-même. Un index ascensionne mon menton pour le redresser. La brune chuchote :

\- Tu sembles porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. En ce sens, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'Eddie et toi étiez similaires.

Elle détourne la tête, en proie à d'autres pensées négatives. Je retiens ses doigts contre ma joue. Elle murmure :

\- Eddie... Mes souffrances, le joug de mon passé, je les dois à la Déesse et à son régime aristocratique. J'approuve et cautionne les projets d'Eddie. Toutefois... Je ne suis pas certaine de la suivre jusqu'au bout.

Je n'en reviens pas d'un tel aveu. Mes fesses s'enfoncent sur mes tibias tandis que les siennes se surélèvent. Cette fois elle se fiche bien de se montrer impudique. Pendant un instant je retrouve la Dorothea que j'ai connue, celle qui affiche sans réserve sa sensualité. A la différence qu'à ce moment précis, elle ne le fait pas intentionnellement. Elle se déplace jusqu'à une commode, et s'accroupit pour ouvrir le tiroir du dessous. Je suis tellement intriguée par ce qu'elle manigance que j'en oublie de reluquer son postérieur. Un battement de cœur plus tard et je me retrouve à genoux, juste à côté d'elle. Elle considère ce qu'elle tient au creux de sa paume et se met à trembler violemment.

\- Manuela et moi n'aurions jamais dû quitter l'opéra..., fait-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et je comprends alors que les larmes ne sont pas une condition sine qua non au chagrin. Il peut se manifester de bien des façons et c'est ce qu'illustre le visage de Dorothea depuis deux ans. Douleur et amertume. Regrets et remords. Depuis le décès de Manuela, la brune n'a plus jamais versé de glandes lacrymales. Mais ses souffrances ne partent pas pour autant.

\- Je pensais qu'il était notre allié. Eddie l'a décrit comme tel. Alors pour quelles immondes raisons a-t-il...

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Je sais qui a abattu Manuela, coupe-t-elle d'une voix plus décidée. Je le sais depuis ce jour atroce puisqu'elle a laissé un indice. Un indice qu'elle a caché au creux de sa main.

L'assassin de Manuela ? Comment peut-elle... Elle me présente sa paume en même temps qu'une poignée de cheveux de soie noire. Incrédule, je secoue le menton. Cela pourrait appartenir à n'importe qui. Comprenant quelles conclusions je suis en train de tirer, Dorothea ajoute :

\- Il n'est pas compliquée pour une utilisatrice de magie noire d'user d'un sortilège pour connaître l'identité d'une personne avec une telle preuve.

\- Et... et donc ? je fais la voix sèche. Qui est-ce ?

\- Arundel.

Ma cage thoracique se contracte et l'oxygène ne peut plus ni rentrer, ni sortir. Son souffle m'achève pour de bon :

\- Volkhard von Arundel.

/

__1183 de l'année impériale, jour 27 de la lune du Grand Arbre__

J'inspire et expire l'air nauséabond et enfumé. L'air de la guerre.

Luxuriant fut autrefois le plateau de Brionac. Le climat tempéré permettait une diversité non négligeable de sa faune et de sa flore. Si les nombreuses fortifications ont résisté à la véhémence de l'homme, ce n'est pas le cas des enfants de la Nature. Cette lune est celle de la renaissance, mais même elle est incapable de restaurer ce que les êtres humains s'entêtent à saccager. Moi y compris.

\- Colonel Akkira.

Je papillonne des paupières pour recouvrer mon flegme et me tourne vers Brevis. Cela fait quelques cycles sélénites qu'il se laisse pousser la barbiche. Ses deux billes acajou me scrutent avec toujours un peu plus d'insistance. Je me rappelle de son embarras lorsque je le fixais de la même façon. Il ne parvenait jamais à soutenir mon regard. Alors que là... Est-ce le fait d'être resté mon chef d'escouade personnelle qui lui a façonné cette assurance ? Ou bien est-ce parce qu'il est mon second et que son autorité prime sur les soldats du régiment sous mon commandement ? Je penche la tête pour détailler cette impertinence qui germe peu à peu chez lui.

Il me veut.

L'impatience rougit ses prunelles. Heureusement son avidité compte pour supérieur son respect envers moi. Jamais il ne tentera quoi que ce soit sans ma permission. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous. De lui dire que j'aimerais qu'il m'appelle tout simplement Akkira. De lui dire que je préférais sa gêne à sa témérité outrancière.

\- Quel est l'état de la situation ? je m'enquiers en désignant le front.

\- Des soldats de Seiros fondent droit sur nous.

Je me doute que ceux qui sont parvenus à réaliser une brèche dans le plateau impérial étaient des fidèles de Rhea.

\- Leur effectif ? je poursuis.

\- Environ deux cents hommes. Des fantassins et des hoplites pour la plupart.

Je hoche la tête machinalement, perdue dans mes pensées. Je vois. Avant d'être dépêchée pour cette mission de défense du secteur, j'ai lu le rapport que l'avant-garde adrestienne nous avait envoyé par voie aérienne. Les troupes de l'Église se sont servies de la brume environnant le lac Teutates pour échapper à la vigilance de nos sentinelles. Selon Linhardt, une arme sacrée qui pourrait se manier sans emblème reposerait au fond dudit lac. Les conflits ne nous ont pas permis de nous pencher un peu plus sur cette légende, surtout dans un territoire annexé.

Au loin, j'aperçois nos ennemis. Non, nos adversaires. Mes jointures se contractent. Je ne dois pas laisser l'idéologie impériale déteindre sur moi. Brevis se penche à ma hauteur. Il sent le fer et le feu de bois.

\- Je propose que nous envoyons nos cuirassiers. Avec leurs montures, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de ces adulateurs du dimanche.

\- Non, je le désapprouve aussitôt. Cet affrontement ne doit pas se transformer en une boucherie. Pas de morts.

Le froncement de sourcils que je discerne sous sa capuche atteste son mécontentement. Je me tourne plus franchement vers lui, le mettant au défi de contester mes ordres. Il s'exclame :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette chance de prendre encore plus l'ascendant sur ces tartufes !

\- En massacrant seulement deux cents de leurs soldats ? Nous les forcerons à se rendre et les emprisonnerons.

Comme il ne paraît toujours pas convaincu, j'articule plus durement encore :

\- Nous n'attaquons pas. Nous défendons. Pas. De. Morts.

Il finit par se ranger de mon avis, du moins en apparence.

Et alors les armes entrent en collision. Tout autour de moi des parcelles usées, des visages épuisés. Le chiendent a investi les lieux mais bientôt même lui sera calciné. Les gens tournent en rond dans cette guerre d'usure, c'est vraiment un monde de fous. L'odeur est tellement nauséabonde qu'on dirait une présence physique.

Je n'ai pas peur même si ma vie est en danger. Je virevolte dans tous les sens, comme une toupille. Mes bras se sont habitués à passer par dessus mon épaule pour soustraire une flèche de mon carquois. A présent accroché à mon dos, il laisse plus d'espace à mes hanches ceintes par un baudrier. Mes deux dagues y sont sagement placées et jalousent le fourreau vide qui pend à leur côté. Le plat de mon Wo Dao représente le salut de mes assaillants. Le doré de son pommeau et de sa garde tente de ramener les éclats ensoleillés tandis que sa fusée écarlate ne me rappelle que trop bien toutes les vies qui ont été sacrifiées pour cette guerre. Parfois, je suis obligée de brandir mon écu antimagie pour encaisser des sorts qui feraient bien trop de dégâts.

Le feu de ces batailles abominables me brûle de l'intérieur. Je sens tant de destruction dans tout ce que je fais alors que je m'escrime à ne tuer personne. Mes membres baignés de transpiration connote ma vitalité. Je perçois la sueur qui suinte sous mon jaque en cuir épais qui m'arrive au cuisse. Mes gants façonnés dans la même texture recouvre l'entièreté de mes bras et mes cuissardes recouvrent le plus de peau possible.

Je pensais qu'un jour je pourrais ne plus y faire attention, à cette culpabilité qui me ronge lorsque je pense à l'Empire, au Royaume et à l'Alliance. Qui est-ce que je sers dans tout ça ? Est-ce que mes actes sont utiles à quelqu'un ? Un chevalier forteresse adrestien préserve mon flan droit en élevant son égide en argent. Je ne ressens qu'un vague sentiment de reconnaissance pour mon bienfaiteur. Les dettes ne s'accumulent plus dans mon esprit. C'est Dedue qui avait raison. «_ Il n'y a pas de dette à avoir sur le champ de bataille._ » Dedue... Le Royaume. La voracité impériale est en train d'avoir raison de cette nation vieille de plus de quatre siècles. Arianrhod la cité forteresse et Fhirdiad la capitale royale sont à présent rattachées à Adrestia.

L'escarmouche prend fin avant même que mon souffle ne se rompt. Encore une fois, la victoire de l'Empire est écrasante. Mes yeux éreintés balayent le plateau. Aucun soldat de Seiros ne se sont rendus. Il a fallu tous les assommer ou les blesser pour qu'ils renoncent. Certains sont déjà morts, les assauts contre eux étant trop violents. Malgré mes ordres, ce sont des choses qui arrivent toujours sur un champ de bataille. Les guerriers sont pris par la spirale infernale de la guerre et ne se rendent plus compte que tuer quelqu'un revient à tuer leur propre humanité. Et pour la regagner, il faut emprunter le plus ardu des chemins : celui de la rédemption. Sauf que parfois, nos actes passés sont trop conséquents et fomentent une brume qui nous empêche de débusquer ce sentier. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

J'observe les hommes qui sont dans le camp de Rhea. Pourquoi s'entêtent-ils ? De ce que je sais, ils ont également dépêché un bataillon aux abords de l'Église occidentale, ce sont Metodey et sa division qui s'en chargent. Je ne suis pas aussi catégorique qu'Edelgard, mais tout comme elle j'accuse la déesse de tromperie. Ou tout du monde de l'image divine qu'utilise l'Église de Seiros pour rallier le peuple à sa cause. Dans les cinq commandements du livre de Seiros, il est inscrit que la déesse ne rejette point l'amour, l'humilité et la paix. La paix, hein ? Si la déesse existait vraiment, cela fait belle lurette qu'elle serait intervenue. Cette déesse qui a vu tomber la pluie, la neige et les hommes.

\- Colonel... vos cheveux, fait la voix de Brevis non loin de moi.

Je passe ma main dans mon dos. Ma natte épaisse n'est nulle part. Et toutes ces mèches qui me chatouillent les joues... Mes doigts remontent et... Oh, je vois. L'arme de l'un mes adversaires a dû rater mon cou mais, en contrepartie, elle a emporté ma tresse. Dorénavant, la majorité de mes mèches m'arrivent à la nuque. L'empathie de mon second que je pensais disparue se rallume. Sa main gantée plane au dessus de mon épaule sans oser se poser. Il sait à quel point les brigilènes sont attachés à leurs coiffures. Je surprends plusieurs regards posés sur moi. Je ne dois jamais exposer de fragilité devant mes hommes.

\- Ce n'est rien, je déclare amorphe. Chargez les prisonniers dans les carrioles, je vais envoyer une équipe au campa... campement dans le Duché d'Arundel pour rameuter d'autres charrettes.

Ma voix a légèrement chevroté lorsque j'ai nommé le territoire du meurtrier de Manuela. Il faudrait me connaître personnellement pour percevoir le discret changement qui s'est opéré en moi pendant une fraction de seconde. Si ce n'est pas le cas du régiment sous mon commandement, ça l'est pour Brevis. Je me détourne, ne souhaitant révéler mon dégoût à personne. Des pensées mesquines, celles que je ne parviens jamais à faire taire totalement depuis plusieurs lunes, reviennent me hanter.

Dégoût dégoût dégoût. Je me dégoûte, je suis répugnante, tout mon être est écœurant. Comment je peux faire ça ? Être là, me tenir de ce côté de la frontière. Me battre dans le camp de ceux qui ont éliminé Manuela. Ceux qui ont calomnié une relation aussi belle que celle de Dorothea et sa mentor. Bafouer l'amour, le respect, la notion « _d'allié _». Noir et rouge. Rouge et noir. Les couleurs de l'Empire. Le sang et la boue. Combien de proches ai-je volé à ces hommes sous mon commandement ? Ils m'obéissent tant qu'ils ignorent l'horreur qui m'habite, le fardeau de mes meurtres passés. Dégoût dégoût dégoût. Je peine à respirer, mes poumons se sont ratatinés. Pourquoi la lame du bretteur de Seiros n'a pas atteint ma carotide ? Pour m'extraire une bonne fois pour toute de cette répugnance qui me tourmente. Edelweiss... Dites-moi que vous ne saviez pas pour le meurtre qu'a accompli Arundel.. Votre oncle... Dites-le moi, je vous en prie, je...

\- Colonel ?

Mince, Brevis est perspicace aujourd'hui. Je redouble l'allure et le dépasse. Le cœur aux abois, mes yeux s'imprègnent de lâcheté pour ignorer ce plateau que nous avons ravagé davantage aujourd'hui. C'est quand je rentre de mission, que l'infanterie fête déjà verbalement notre victoire, que je me sens le plus mal. Parfois, je parviens à me convaincre qu'attendre mon heure est la meilleure solution. Les jours passent, les lunes aussi, et mes agissements me donnent un avant-goût du trépas. Par tous les esprits, que suis-je en train de devenir ?

Je touche mes cheveux que j'ai rarement portés aussi courts. On vient de cisailler ce qui me rattache à Brigid. J'ai l'impression de devenir autre chose que moi-même et de **vieillir** plus que de raison. Les lunes pèsent sur mon âge maintenant que mes rêves se mêlent aux regrets.

La pluie vient laver le carnage que nous avons occasionné. L'esprit de l'Eau, le préféré de Petra, n'habite pas les larmes du ciel. Je jette un coup d'œil vers les vaincus de cette escarmouche. Les soldats de Seiros sont emprisonnés puis, une fois à Enbarr, ils...

/

...sont morts.

Mes prunelles hagardes se rattachent au visage qui m'est le plus familier dans ce couloir pierreux qui mène aux cachots. C'est-à-dire à celui de Brevis. Son audace est de retour et me donne déjà envie de lui arracher le semblant de sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres sèches. J'invoque tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas hurler et lance de ma voix la plus tranchante :

\- Comment ça « _les __soldats __de Seiros sont morts _» ? Explique-toi tout de suite.

Mes syllabes sont des coups de fouet qui font fuir les autres archers de mon escouade personnelle. Ils adressent un regard à leur chef puis s'éclipsent hors de la prison impériale. Ne subsistent plus que Brevis, son effronterie, ma fureur et moi. Nous ne sommes que quatre, mais le couloir paraît trop étroit pour encaisser la tension qui s'est brusquement installée entre nous. Je tape du pied pour extérioriser ma rage, en vain. Mes dents sont si contractées qu'elles vont finir par se briser. Alors je les desserre pour fulminer :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de laisser ces dévots vivants. Cela ne sert pas l'intérêt de l'Impératrice, le Seigneur Hubert a largement approuvé cette initiative.

Hubert ? Oh bon sang, fichu toutou maléfique !

\- Je me fiche de Hubert, je crache. J'avais dit « _pas de morts_ ». Pourquoi le sont-ils ?

\- Pour vous.

Je ne sais plus comment inspirer correctement. Que vient-il de dire ?! Il ne se fiche pas de moi, jamais il n'oserait se moquer. Ses yeux attestent de la considération qu'il éprouve à mon égard. Il finit par me révéler le fond de sa pensée avant que je n'explose tout à fait :

\- Je souhaite plus que tout que vous vous éleviez encore plus dans l'armée adrestienne. Et c'est en réalisant des exploits que vous parviendrez à devenir une guerrière renommée. Vous méritez d'appartenir à l'élite impériale en devenant un Général ! Je ferai tout pour...

Mon poing s'écrase férocement contre sa joue. Je sens sa mâchoire se luxer sous mes jointures. Son corps heurte le mur puis le sol. Je ne peux pas le laisser finir sa phrase. Je lui ai d'ailleurs laissé trop de liberté dans son discours qui s'apparentait à un pur fanatisme de sa part. Il n'a rien compris, absolument rien compris à ma vision de cette guerre. S'il faut le frapper de toutes mes forces à chaque fois qu'il délire et qu'il prône une idéologie des plus impérieuses, je le ferai. Quitte à lui broyer la mandibule et à me fracasser les phalanges, je ne peux pas lui laisser le loisir d'extravaguer. Pas quand la vie de tant de personnes est en jeu.

J'expire bien plus que je n'inspire. Ma colère agit comme un étau sur mon cycle respiratoire. Brevis me dévisage sans comprendre, ce qui suggère parfaitement dans quel état il se trouve en ce moment vis-à-vis de moi. Les yeux fielleux arrimés aux siens, je siffle de mon ton le plus hostile :

\- La prochaine fois que tu désobéis à mes ordres, je te tue.

/

_Le temps._

_Le temps passe, et à chaque fois qu'il y a du temps qui passe il y a quelque chose qui s'efface. Notre candeur, notre insouciance, notre âge véritable. Le cycle de notre existence s'est retrouvé totalement chamboulé avec le guerre. Pendant un certain temps nous avons grandi, évolué, et puis nous avons commencé à __**vieillir**__. Cela fait partie du cycle de la vie mais chez nous, le __**vieilli**__ssement est survenu trop tôt. Et chaque pas effectué nous rapprochait d'une autre étape de la vie._

_Khalid, tu sais, j'ai toujours eu peur de mourir. _

_Excepté... excepté quand j'allais au front. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'on en finisse avec ma vie._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Avez-vous remarqué ? Les passages d'Akkira du futur sont une sorte de leitmotiv sur la thématique du temps qui se répète chapitre après chapitre depuis la fin du premier acte. Des éléments différents entrent en jeu à chaque fois, et au final il faut lire ces passages les uns après les autres.

L'ambiance est de plus en plus sombre, et le lien entre Akkira et son chef d'escouade est de plus en plus tendu ! A mesure qu'Akkira monte les échelons dans l'armée impériale, elle se perd un peu plus. Jusqu'où cela va-t-il la mener ?

**Prochain chapitre : Vieillir (partie 2/2)**

A la prochaine ! Prenez soin de vous ! Ciaossuuuuu :3


	32. Vieillir (2-2)

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !**  
**

Merci à **It'sPrussia-chan** pour son favori, ça fait vraiment plaisir :3 Bienvenue au sein de cet univers ! Merci également à **starck29**,** katt** et **Mijojow** pour leurs reviews ! *sautille* **Starck29**, pour Arundel, je pense que tu ne pourras pas entièrement comprendre son personnage et donc son fonctionnement dans cette fic malheureusement xD Il est en revanche central dans l'histoire "_Sous les cendres_" écrit par LCDAH. Nos fics sont des histoires parallèles (c'est d'ailleurs de là que provient Luna). Tu auras une partie des réponses dans ma fic plus tard, mais pas toutes les subtilités :) Albinea on n'en parle que très vaguement, les produits de ce pays sont en revanche mentionnés au réfectoire (merci la bouffe xD).** Katt**, contente que le passage entre Akkira et Dorothea t'ait plu, tout comme le lien de la brigilène avec son chef d'escouade ! :3 **Mijoqui**, en vérité c'était prévu qu'elle couche ensemble mais quand j'ai commencé l'ellipse, je me suis dit "Ah bah non ça colle pas du tout xD" Comme quoi le brouillon peut évoluer au fil de l'histoire :3 Vouiiii, Akkikki a bien grandiii TwT *pleure sur son clavier* Tu m'as fait trop rire quand tu as sermonné Brevis xD

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre trente et un**

Vieillir

(Partie 2/2)

/

_1183 de l'année impériale, jour 5 de la lune des Pluies Verdoyantes_

Je mâchonne péniblement la bouillie d'avoine. Cela devrait être d'une facilité enfantine à avaler et pourtant je sens les céréales se bloquer dans mon œsophage. J'avise le pain noir fait avec de la farine de seigle et le sauté aux deux poissons. Comparé aux plats du Monastère, ce menu semble conçu pour une personne au régime. Et pourtant en temps de guerre, c'est l'équivalent d'un véritable buffet. Et c'est pour ça que je peine à me sustenter. Parce que je sais que c'est fait au détriment du peuple qui s'affame pour nous autres soldats. Je porte le gobelet en étain à mes lèvres et c'est à ce moment qu'_il_ abat sa main entre mes omoplates.

Caspar.

Je manque de me fracasser les dents tellement il n'y va pas de main morte.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu penses du repas ? La quasi-totalité des céréales du continent est importée du territoire de la Maison Bergliez !

Je tousse et crache sans le vouloir une particule de bouillie sur la personne assise en face de moi. Je crois que c'est un officier sous le commandement de Hubert. De base, il ne devait pas me tenir en haute estime, mais là je crois que je viens d'atteindre les bas-fond du mépris. Il se lève en me poignardant des yeux et s'en va s'installer ailleurs, hors de la portée de mes crachas. Et dire que je n'avais même pas fait exprès. Je coule un regard vers Caspar qui, évidemment, n'a rien remarqué de tout ça. Je note qu'il a déjà englouti les trois quarts de sa gamelle. Les brigilènes sont réputées pour avoir bon appétit, mais lui c'est un tout autre niveau encore. Seul le sauté de poisson a survécu à sa fringale démesurée. C'est une spécialité d'Enbarr. Deux types de maquereau tranchés, enrobés de farine et sautés au beurre. Je sais que mon ami est plus branché pâtisserie et gibier, le poisson fait partie de ses mets détestés. C'est pourquoi je lui dis :

\- Tu devrais l'échanger contre un peu plus de bouillie.

\- Non, c'est pour toi.

J'ai à peine le temps de battre des cils qu'il fait glisser ses maquereaux dans mon assiette. Prise au dépourvu, je balbutie :

\- Ne fais pas ça. Je mange déjà assez comme ça.

\- Hé, tu mens là ! Tu ne te restaures pas assez, ça s'est senti lorsque nous sommes allés au ravin Morgaine.

Oh, je vois à quoi il fait référence. Caspar, nos escouades personnelles et moi-même avons été envoyés à l'est de la capitale durant le cycle sélénite précédent. Le ravin de Morgaine est parcouru par un fleuve, et également par des ruisseaux. La pureté de ses eaux n'égale pas celle de rivières de Faerghus, mais c'est ce que nous pouvons dénicher de mieux en Adrestia.

Durant cette lune de la Céruléenne, nous avons connu un pic de chaleur historique. Durant le trajet, ce sont les cheveux qui en ont le plus souffert. Transporter les barils en bois, les charrettes qui les contenaient, et nous-mêmes ne fut pas de tout repos pour les équidés. Ainsi, avant de repartir, nous avons profiter des ruisseaux pour nous rafraîchir et nous les avons entraînés avec nous. C'est Caspar qui en a eu l'idée. Forcément, il ne l'a pas émise verbalement. Pour lancer le mouvement il a procédé ainsi : il m'a soulevée comme un sac. Je sentais les mirettes de mon escouade rivées sur notre avancée dans les eaux peu profondes. Comment pensaient-ils que j'allais réagir ? Que j'allais m'époumoner comme un putois ? Que j'allais trucider le fils Bergliez sans me soucier des répercussions ? Rien de tout ça.

J'ai ri. J'ai ri si fort que les chevaux se sont cambrés. J'ai ri parce que c'est Caspar. Parce qu'il se fiche bien de nos grades et de mon tempérament. Parce qu'il agit toujours avec enthousiasme et que le côtoyer allège la pression que je ressens un peu plus jour après jour.

Et c'est là qu'il a dû sentir mes cotes saillantes, mon ventre plus maigre qu'à l'ordinaire. A vrai dire, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, pas avant qu'il le mentionne ici, à cette table du réfectoire des officiers. Je déglutis. Tout ce qui me concerne m'importe si peu. Le batailleur repousse son assiette pour s'attabler et scruter mon profil. C'est rare qu'il s'éternise, ce garçon est toujours en mouvement. Sans oser me confronter à la droiture de ses prunelles cérulé, je murmure :

\- Si je divise mes portions, c'est pour les distribuer au peuple.

\- Ouais je comprends, répond-il aussitôt en hochant la tête. Moi aussi ça m'embête que tous ces gens se sacrifient pour que nous soyons en forme. Mais si nous flanchons, qui les protégera ?

Il n'a pas tort. C'est un véritable cercle vicieux. Je triture mon poisson et en avale une partie pour lui faire plaisir. Je distingue Randolph et Fleche, sa petite sœur et assistante. Ils sont attablés un peu plus loin et discutent gaiement. Grâce au système prôné par Edelgard, le général Randolph a su gravir les échelons. A l'origine, il n'était que le chef de l'une des branches cadette de la famille Bergliez. Les nouvelles lois de l'Empire sont favorables à son acharnement au travail qui n'a d'égal que celui de Caspar.

Et Brevis fait son entrée. Il me repère aussitôt et met quelques secondes avant de me saluer de loin. A l'aide de ma langue, je retire une arête coincée entre deux molaires. Depuis que je l'ai frappé, quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous. L'entente, la cohésion, ça va de mal en pis. Nous ne nous querellons jamais, et pourtant je préférerais que ce soit le cas. Cela allégerait la tension, alors que là j'ai le sentiment que le vase de notre patience va déborder à un moment ou un autre. Lors de l'épisode du ravin de Morgaine, plus du regard des autres archers, c'est du sien dont je me souviens avec le plus de lucidité.

L'envie. Celle d'être à la place de Caspar, de me faire rire comme lui seul est capable de déclencher ma gaieté au sein de l'Empire. L'orgueil. Sa conviction de sa propre valeur, que ses méthodes sont les plus appropriées pour me soutenir. J'aimerais le prévenir, lui dire de faire attention. Que les vices revêtent des allures d'alliés pour nous enfoncer dans l'aliénation. Mais ce genre de communication ne nous est plus permis.

Je louche sur le restant de mon bouillie d'avoine. Les céréales jouent un rôle clé dans la guerre. Leur apport en énergie et leur richesse en nutriments divers ne sont pas négligeables, par conséquent le territoire de la Maison Bergliez est prépondérant pour l'armée adrestienne. Son chef de famille, le Comte Bergliez, est considéré comme un héros de guerre. C'est lui qui a massacré mes parents, le paternel de Petra et une bonne partie des guerriers brigilènes de l'époque. Si je ne parviendrai jamais à le lui pardonner, cela fait un bail que je dissocie ses actions de ceux de son fils cadet. Je me décale sur mon tabouret pour faire face à mon ami.

\- Il y a quelque chose avec laquelle je ne suis pas dans la compréhension.

\- Linhardt et toi vous posez toujours trop de questions, c'est dingue !

\- C'est pas dingue, c'est important.

Il me considère avant de poursuivre :

\- Vas-y, dis-moi.

\- Pourquoi ton père et celui de Linhardt, le Comte Hevring, ont-ils rejoint la cause d'Edelwe... d'Edelgard ?

\- Attends, t'es encore bloquée là-dessus ?

C'est vrai que Linhardt avait déjà soulevé ce mystère plus d'une fois, et ce même lorsque nous étions au campement provisoire. Cette énigme est des plus étranges. L'implication dans l'Insurrection des sept des Ministres de l'Intérieur et de la Guerre de l'ancien régime est une information notable. Pourquoi ont-ils prêté allégeance à la fille de Ionius IX, celui-là même qu'ils ont privé d'influence politique et militaire ? Et ce n'est pas tout...

\- Je pense que tu le sais mais Edelgard déteste ton père...

J'ai parlé un peu trop fort. Des soldats me lancent des regards indignés pour avoir nommer l'Impératrice par son prénom. Je poursuis un ton plus bas :

\- … tout comme elle déteste tous ceux qui ont fomenté l'Insurrection des sept. A ma connaissance, seuls les Comtes Hevring et Bergliez furent épargnés par le... la purge de la noblesse.

Et Arundel. Mais ça je ne le souligne pas. Parler de l'assassin de Manuela réveille bien trop de douleur et de doutes en moi. Surtout que j'ai juré à Dorothea de garder le secret, je n'ai pas envie que mon élocution trahisse mon ressentiment envers ce type. Comme Caspar ne répond rien, j'ajoute un brin agacée :

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas un fait curieux. Leur alliance est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inexplicable.

Les prunelles du fils Bergliez s'allument. Il vient d'avoir une illumination.

\- Ça me rappelle la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion.

Mon cœur se serre, comme à chaque fois que je me rappelle de cette époque de douce insouciance.

\- Mon père était venu s'entretenir avec Edelgard puis il est parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il ne m'a pas dit un mot, c'est comme s'il était venu rien que pour elle.

Je me frotte le menton. De plus en plus étrange... Ça chuchote dans notre dos. Je me retourne et surprends deux officières en train de lorgner sur mon ami. L'une d'entre elles rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je l'ai remarquée et entraîne sa camarade plus loin. J'arque un sourcil et dévisage mon voisin de table. Alors dorénavant la gente féminine s'intéresse plus à Caspar qu'à moi ? C'est vrai que nous possédons le même grade et qu'à la fin de l'année nous serons probablement promus généraux de brigade. Et puis...

\- Tu as un joli visage, je fais remarquer sérieusement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'esclaffe-t-il les joues un peu rouges.

Je souris, revigorée par son enjouement communicatif. Je me lève et propose :

\- On va s'entraîner ?

\- Et comment ! Celui qui perd sert d'oreiller à l'autre !

J'acquiesce, exaltée. C'est devenu un rituel entre nous lorsque nous ne sommes pas en mission. Déjeuner, s'entraîner pendant des heures, et se détendre l'espace d'une poignée de minutes. Nous sortons et sommes étonnés de découvrir un ciel strié de nuages anthracite. Il fait si lourd..., je crains le pire. Nous nous empressons de cheminer entre les avenues et les gens sans jamais nous arrêter de jacasser. Enfin, c'est plus Caspar qui monopolise la parole. Et ça me va, car j'aime l'écouter. J'aime m'abreuver de ses histoires délirantes, de cet entrain qui me fait si souvent défaut. Je l'observe sans me lasser, sa carrure qui s'élargit au fil des lunes et ses jambes qui n'en finissent plus de grandir. Celui que Dorothea considère comme son petit frère a bien **vieilli** et a gagné en envergure. J'en oublierais presque qu'il était plus petit que moi fut un temps. Et que je l'exécrais au point de vouloir l'éliminer sans état d'âme. D'abord la haine. Puis vint l'incompréhension, les doutes, la curiosité, l'aisance et à présent l'amitié. Une véritable amitié. Notre lien a mis du temps à se renforcer, mais à présent il a gagné une place particulière au milieu des autres.

Tout à coup, Caspar interrompt notre marche effrénée et mon nez se mange son trapèze.

\- Bon sang Caspar...

\- Regarde ça, fait-il d'un timbre dégoûté.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et me cambre dans tous les sens, mais c'est inutile : il y a foule, je ne distingue rien du tout. Alors je compte sur le gainage des muscles du fils Bergliez et l'escalade pour me jucher sur ses épaules. Et alors je les vois.

Des brancards mortuaires.

Des linceuls épousent les formes des cadavres et des traînées de sang imbibent les tissus. Ils sont transbahutés par des soldats adrestiens qui reviennent du front. Bernadetta est avec eux, elle paraît plus mortifiée que jamais. Je descends et nous essayons de nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle, bousculant des badauds qui n'ont aucune honte à exhiber leur curiosité mal placée. Par tous les esprits, il y a beaucoup trop de monde qui...

Flash. Foudroiement. Puis grondement.

Un éclair vient de fendre le ciel en deux. Pendant l'espace d'un battement de cil, la lumière est si envahissante qu'elle nous aveugle, nous fait oublier où nous sommes, ce que nous faisons là. Et lorsque la terre rugit, que le vrombissement se développe et s'amplifiera dans les minutes à venir, je m'arrête net. Et je ne pense plus qu'à la chose qu'il m'a confié il y a peu. Je me suis longuement demandé s'il possédait une crainte sans me douter que c'était plus que ça. Une phobie.

Caspar et sa phobie de l'orage.

Je lui agrippe le bras et le tire vers moi. Sa vulnérabilité dévore ses traits. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça, qu'il n'aime pas être comme ça. Que pour lui, son quotidien rime avec action, baston et impulsion. Pas avec placidité, incapacité et fragilité. Mes dents me font mal à force de crisser. Désolée Bernadetta, nous viendrons te rendre visite plus tard, promis. J'attrape la main du fils Bergliez et fais volte-face pour affronter la foule dans le sens inverse.

Nouveau mugissement céleste, cette fois escorté par des trombes d'eau tiède. En une seconde nous sommes trempés jusqu'aux os. Et l'esprit de la Foudre qui n'est nulle part ici non plus. Son absence m'accable autant que ceux des autres.

/

A peine les portes du palais se sont refermées derrière nous que Caspar reprend ses esprits. Je sais ce qu'il va faire alors je le repousse vers l'intérieur, sous le regard stupéfait des gardes.

\- Non nous devons rester ici, je le somme âprement.

\- A attendre que ça passe, les bras croisés ? Hors de question ! Bernadetta est...

\- Je sais ! je m'emporte.

Mes membres tremblent de consternation. Moi aussi ça me rend dingue de rester ici à ne rien faire alors que la petite archère affronte cette épreuve toute seule. Mon incompétence me saute au visage et ébouriffe mes cheveux lâchés et mouillés qui m'arrivent au dessus des épaules. Cependant, je sais que malgré sa bravoure, une fois dehors, Caspar se figera de nouveau. Ce dernier insiste :

\- Il faut la secouer comme un prunier, sinon elle ne pourra jamais aller de l'avant. Ce n'est pas juste, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner !

\- Je sais..., je baragouine encore la voix défaite.

Mes émotions affluent vers me visage. Et celui de Bernadetta, décomposé... Je le visualise sans mal. Je reprends dans un bredouillis presque indistinct :

\- Cette guerre... Elle détruit tout. Elle ravage des terres et des gens. Qu'importe le vainqueur si nous nous perdons en retour.

Cet affrontement interminable... Deux ans et demi que ça dure ! Plus le temps passe, plus la paix apparaît comme un rêve utopique et inaccessible. Et j'en veux au monde entier. J'en veux aux quatre puissances de Fódlan qui ne parviennent pas à trouver de compromis pour faire régner l'harmonie. Comment peut-on cautionner ce massacre de gens qui ne se connaissent même pas ? Et par dessus tout, je m'en veux. Je me sens tellement frustrée de n'être qu'un Fou qui ne détient aucune influence. Des larmes de dépit roulent sur mes joues crispées. Caspar se frotte le front.

\- Hé, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. La justice triomphera.

\- La justice ? Quelle justice ?! je beugle.

Cette fois les gardes nous assènent des regards inquisiteurs. Bon sang, on ne peut jamais avoir de discussions à l'abri des regards dans cette ville ! Seul le jardin d'Edelgard apparaît comme un havre de tranquillité, mais je ne peux décemment pas entraîner Caspar là-bas. Alors je le pousse à l'écart, près de l'un des murs intérieurs, loin de l'attention constante des gardes. Entre temps, mes émotions ont profité de cette diversion pour assaillir davantage mon visage. Des larmes brûlantes chargent sur les forts que représentent mes joues. Je devrais me calmer, placer mes failles émotionnelles sur le compte de la fatigue, rassurer Caspar et surtout me taire. Il me regarde, atterré. C'est bien la première fois que je craque devant lui. Il ouvre la bouche, mais je le devance :

\- La situation s'éternise et stagne depuis des lunes. Le sang coule à flots, tant de flèches et de lances ont transpercé la terre. Encore maintenant, elle pleure. Chaque guerrier pense ainsi : « _Il faut tuer pour survivre_ ». De ce fait, les êtres de ce monde sont tous condamnés à un abîme de souffrance. Et eux aussi... eux aussi ils pleurent.

Tais-toi Akkira, bon sang recouvre ton flegme. Tu... Et cette bouche... Cette bouche qui a encore faim de délivrance, cette bouche qui se livre après un trop plein d'exaspération et de frustration. Elle crache :

\- Alors dis-moi Caspar, elle est où la justice dans tous ces meurtres ?

Et mon regard trahit ma non-appartenance aux ambitions d'Edelgard. Il doit le remarquer car il dit :

\- Tu n'approuves pas les projets d'Edelgard ?

Si. Sûrement. Pas tout à fait. Un peu. Probablement. J'avais des tas de choix de réponse pour simuler mon adhésion. Mais ma bouche éprouve soudainement tant d'aversion pour le mensonge. Elle avoue :

\- Non.

Si je consens sa vision du monde, un avenir dépourvu du joug de l'Église de Seiros et du système inégalitaire de castes, je ne tolère pas ses méthodes pour y parvenir. Son alliance avec les monstres de la trempe de Solon et de Monica. Celle avec son oncle, celui qui a tué Manuela alors qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. Cette guerre aux proportions démesurées, tant de morts dénombrés et de soldats inconnus et disparus à jamais. Et plus les jours passent, plus je me dis que... je me dis que...

Les quatre puissances de Fódlan ne trouveront jamais d'accord.

Il me faut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour lénifier mon tiraillement interne. Et lorsque, enfin, je suis à même de converser normalement, je suis frappée par la réaction de Caspar. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me secoue comme un prunier, comme il envisageait de le faire avec Bernadetta. Au lieu de ça, il est planté là, à fixer le sol. Perdu dans ses pensées. Je le reconnais à peine dans cette attitude.

Et puis quelque chose le tire de ses songes. Ses paupières papillonnent avant de se stabiliser pour présenter un éclat au fond de ses billes bleu cérulé. Déjà, un immense sourire fait contraster son expression actuelle et celle qu'il arborait avant. Je me retourne et découvre l'auteur de sa réjouissance.

Linhardt.

Le jeune homme avance droit sur nous et... Ou la, il n'a pas l'air bien réveillé. Tignasse verte relâchée et ébouriffée. Yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil, et, paradoxalement, il porte la trace de son oreiller sur sa joue. Il baille à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire ce qui fait rire Caspar. Le fils Hevring semble attirer par cette jovialité et se laisse guider, telle une abeille en quête de pollen. Déjà ses paumes viennent flatter les joues de son meilleur ami en les encadrant. L'hilarité de Caspar s'interrompt aussitôt pour qu'il puisse dire :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Et...euh... est-ce moi ou le visage de Linhardt est très proche de celui de son ami ? Ses longues mèches vert sapin m'empêchent de bien voir. J'allonge les doigts pour dégager la figure du fils Hevring. Je dois me faire des idées, il ne...

Ah si.

Linhardt embrasse bel et bien Caspar.

Je penche la tête, songeuse. Lèvres contre lèvres. Il ne peut pas y avoir trente mille interprétations possibles. Le spécialiste des emblèmes a clos ses paupières tandis que ceux de son ami d'enfance sont grands ouverts. De nous tous, et même en prenant en compte les gardes qui nous jettent des regards interloqués, je crois bien que c'est Caspar le plus sidéré. Le baiser n'est pas langoureux, si fougueux. C'est juste un « smack » qui ne détrousse au temps qu'une brochette de secondes. Bientôt, Linhardt se détache pour me lancer un « _bonjouuuuur_ » ensommeillé puis nous abandonne pour sortir. Hm... D'accord. Je crois que Caspar est pétrifié à vie. J'en suis à me demander comment le sortir de son ébranlement lorsque son corps émet un violent soubresaut. Il m'agrippe par les épaules si brutalement qu'un couinement involontaire s'enfuit par mes lèvres. Il beugle :

\- Akkira, c'est quoi ça ?!

\- C'est... à toi de me le dire... je crois.

\- Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je veux dire...

Il me relâche pour s'agripper le ventre et ses yeux semblent suivre le fantôme de Linhardt. Le tonnerre gronde encore à l'extérieur, mais Caspar n'y fait même plus attention.

\- C'est la première fois que mon appétit se coupe totalement, souffle-t-il.

Mes cils flagellent mes prunelles encore humides avant de se stabiliser pour laisser le champ libre à mon sourire qui fait enfler mes pommettes. D'accord, je crois comprendre. Même les sentiments de Caspar **vieillissent**. Alors qu'ils paraissent souvent enfantins, les voilà qu'ils gagnent en maturité.

/

_1183 de l'année impériale, jour 21 de la lune des Étoiles_

Pourquoi le clocher ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle demandé de la rejoindre là-bas ?

Mes bottes épousent les dalles des ruelles mangées par l'obscurité. Même à cette heure, des flâneurs peuplent avenues et artères mineures. Affublée d'une redingote à capuche pour ne pas être reconnue, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé. D'être redevenue une Mercenaire. Lorsque la lune parvient à trouer les ténèbres nocturnes, je peux apercevoir mon ombre qui convole avec celles alentours. J'ai l'impression que mon moi profond est à nouveau englobé par la pénombre, que comme auparavant je ne fais plus qu'un avec.

Mais tout me différencie de celle que j'étais autrefois. Chaque émotion retrouvée fait papillonner mes membres et mes organes. L'empressement, l'excitation, la joie. Voilà ce qui, pour l'heure, me guide jusqu'à elle.

Arrivée aux pieds du clocher, je balaie les environs mais ne distingue aucune âme qui vive du côté de cette façade. Je tâte la pierre, constate rapidement que l'ascension va être facile avec tant de cavités disséminées un peu partout. J'escalade la surface caillouteuse jusqu'aux ardoises. Mes doigts se referment sur la maçonnerie et la sablière lorsque l'angle devient critique et que mes jambes se retrouvent dans le vide. Je me hisse sur la plateforme mansardée, rampe jusqu'au fût en marbre et passe par dessous les abats-son ouverts.

\- Je me doutais que vous alliez rechigner à faire une entrée plus décente.

Je souris à la petite pièce circulaire où trône deux entités : l'Impératrice et le clocher qui a sonné plus d'une fois la symphonie de ses victoire.

\- Je laisse les portes aux autres, je rétorque. Elles sont déjà assez dans l'utilité et dans la manipulation comme ça, parfois elles occasionnent des embouteillages.

D'un mouvement circulaire, elle désigne l'habitacle vide de toute présence, si ce n'est de la sienne et de la mienne.

\- Et pourtant ce soir il n'y a que nous.

Cette simple insinuation me fait frissonner. J'essaie de me convaincre qu'ici l'air est encore plus âcre et réfrigérant qu'en bas. Elle esquisse quelques pas dans le beffroi jusqu'à rejoindre une rambarde. L'astre de la nuit a chassé une partie de l'obscurité qui la recouvrait. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Le contraste est saisissant entre les ténèbres et la lactescence de sa peau, de ses cheveux, et de ce manuscrit qu'elle tient entre ses mains.

\- Nous, et la lune, souffle-t-elle.

Je m'approche et retire ma capuche par caprice. Pour qu'elle puisse me voir, me détailler à loisir. Ce qu'elle fait. Je souris discrètement. Oui, Edelweiss, comme il est plaisant de nous découvrir lorsque le spectre des couleurs s'est absenté. Nous sommes devenues des reflets blancs et noirs. Peu de choses nous différencient ce soir, à par peut-être cette lune qui occupe une place particulière dans ses pensées déjà bien encombrées. Du menton, je la désigne.

\- Il s'agit de la nuit la plus longue de l'année. La lune est presque pleine.

Elle hoche la tête gravement, ce qui m'intrigue un peu plus. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'Edelgard semblait plus mélancolique durant ce cycle sélénite. C'est pareil tous les ans. Accoudée à la rambarde, je me penche pour analyser son expression. Les éclats célestes se répandent dans ses prunelles et mettent en exergue une fragilité que le peuple fódlien méconnaît. J'ai envie de tendre les doigts et d'attraper cette image d'elle pour la graver dans ma mémoire. Je reste un long moment à la contempler, moment où je n'existe plus, elle qui est si accaparée par cette lune. Cette lune qui éblouit les deux ornements en forme de cornes de bête.

Une bête. Mes yeux s'élargissent. La lune. Brusquement, tout me ramène à l'éveilleuse de tous mes vices. La colère, l'avarice, la luxure, l'orgueil, la gourmandise, l'envie. Et dire qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi virulents que lorsque je lui ai enserré la paume. Je grince des dents. Cette frisée des plus détestables... Et avant que mon cerveau ne se connecte à ma bouche, celle-ci quémande une information :

\- Edelweiss, où est Luna ?

Au frémissement que je crois déceler sur ses épaules, je parierais que je l'ai prise de court. Sans affronter mon regard insistant, elle me répond d'un ton aussi incolore que les lieux :

\- Luna a passé sa scolarité au sein de la maison des Lions de saphir. A l'évidence, sa place n'est pas parmi nous.

\- Alors qu'elle est la fille de Volkhard qui guerroie à nos côtés ? je rétorque en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'y crois pas.

Cette fois elle se tourne vers moi. Et... et elle m'étonne. Comme toujours. Je ne la blesse jamais lorsque je lui verse toute mes incertitudes concernant ses méthodes purgatives. Je ne me heurte pas à son cœur, mais au mur de sa volonté. Cependant, là, pour la première fois, je comprends que je l'ai offensée. J'ai abordé un sujet qui ne me concerne en rien, et elle m'en veut. Elle déclare :

\- Vos élucubrations sont hors de propos, Akkira. Les relations familiales ne sont pas toujours aussi idylliques que celle que Petra et vous entretenez.

Un temps de silence pesant avec qu'elle reprenne d'une voix calmée :

\- J'ai fait la paix avec mon passé. Luna fait partie de ce dernier. A présent, je suis tournée vers l'avenir, vers le monde pour lequel nous nous battons.

Faire la paix avec son passé... Encore une fois je décèle un parallèle entre la blanche et moi. Là où je fuis la rédemption parce que je ne pense pas mériter ce salut, elle a brisé les chaînes qui la reliaient à son enfer personnel. Elle finit par rompre le tableau dans lequel nous étions figées. Pour attester ses paroles précédentes, elle déroule le parchemin et le place entre l'astre de la nuit et elle.

\- J'aime penser que la lune est la même et qu'elle ne **vieillit **pas si je ne la regarde pas.

Décidément son comportement est bien étrange ce soir. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a fait venir ici. Comme elle ne bouge pas, et que je suis bien curieuse de découvrir ce qu'est ce manuscrit, je me décale pour me placer derrière son dos.

Olee.

Le « O » entoure la lune à travers la feuille. Leurs formes rondes coïncident l'une avec l'autre.

\- Encore cet « Olee » ?

\- Vous connaissez ses textes ?

Je hoche la tête. Il y a quelques temps déjà, des enfants, qui sont sensibles à l'attention que leur porte Dorothea, lui ont rapporté l'un des articles d'Olee. La brune me l'a ensuite transmis, stipulant qu'il s'agissait d'une propagande anti-impériale. Interpellée, j'ai lu le vélin qui avait été rédigé à la main. Les sous-entendus étaient parfois subtils, parfois percutants. J'ai passé de nombreuses heures à décortiquer les termes employés. Ce qui m'a le plus étonnée, c'est que cet article n'était pas unique. Comment Olee avait-il fait pour multiplier et diffuser ses écrits ? Était-il seul ? Ou était-ce un organisme secret qui aspirait à la chute d'Adrestia ?

Edelgard ne prend pas la peine de le relire avant de me le tendre. Pas besoin de mendier la luminosité offerte par l'astre nocturne, mes prunelles sont habituées à la pénombre.

« Je ne suis qu'un chat qui s'en va tout seul.

Mon âme est dans ma poche et je vais

Dans les forêts et à travers les feuilles

Trouver ce que j'ai perdu, mon reflet.

/

Le Lion ne rugit plus et je crois que

Le Cerf ne blâmera pas ce soir car

L'Aigle veille dans un nid froid, opaque

Mes forêts sont rouges et il est tard.

/

Dans la brise l'oisillon chante et voie

Dans le noir les piliers tiennent et dansent

Tandis qu'on chante dans les écoles,

La gloire des dix avec abondance.

/

Je ne suis qu'un chat qui s'en va tout seul,

Mon âme est dans ma poche et je vais

Chercher mon reflet pour qu'il m'accueille,

Combattre le temps, panser ses plaies. »

Mes yeux vagabondent d'une phrase à l'autre. Sa plume est toujours attrayante et poétique, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il s'est montré particulièrement loquace aujourd'hui, je vais me faire un malin plaisir à déchiffrer ces quatre strophes. Un vers retient mon attention. Cette personne semble au fait de l'alliance entre l'Empire et ceux qui se trament dans l'ombre puisqu'elle dit :

\- « _Dans le noir les piliers tiennent et dansent._ »

Je darde mon regard interrogateur sur l'Impératrice.

\- Il a raison. Pourquoi vous leur permettez de le faire ?

Et des serpents apparaissent dans mon imaginaire. Un mamba noir, une vipère et un cobra. Que des serpents venimeux qui viennent s'enrouler aux jambes de l'Impératrice. Pour le moment, ses battements d'aile freinent leur ascension. Mais jusque quand sera-t-elle capable de le faire ? Ne vont-ils pas profiter d'une inattention de sa part pour asseoir son emprise sur elle ? Elle affirme :

\- Vous les redoutez plus que je ne les crains. Avez-vous si peu confiance en moi pour me servir vos réserves à chacune de nos entrevues ?

Ses mots sont piquants et brisent l'ambiance suggestive qui s'était installée lorsque je suis arrivée. Que répondre à ça ? La vérité... La vérité s'évade de ma bouche :

\- Je n'aurais pas confiance en vous tant que vous ne seriez pas alliée avec les bonnes personnes.

L'intensité de son regard me fait reculer. Elle s'avance d'un pas, d'un seul car plus loin l'obscurité, là où je me tiens, risquerait de la dévorer. Et là, à ses pieds, les serpents tiennent et dansent. Elle proclame sèchement :

\- J'ignore quel espoir vous entretenez depuis que vous m'avez rejointe. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose : il est vain.

La parole. Le pouvoir, la domination de sa bouche virulente. Je l'avais déjà remarqué après les événements de Remire, lorsque sa verve m'avait remise debout. Chacune de ses syllabes met à mal ce en quoi je crois depuis bientôt trois ans. Mon espoir. Et le dicton brigilène qui énonce « _Lorsque la raison invective_ « Abandonne », _l'espoir chuchote_ « Essaie encore » ». Mais j'ai essayé ! Encore et encore ! J'ai essayé tant de fois de lui proposer d'autres solutions ! Et Edelgard...

Je me mets à arpenter la pièce circulaire d'un pas hargneux. Je critique ses manières, mais toutes mes tentatives ricochent. J'ai le sentiment de parler dans le vent lorsque nous abordons le sujet qui fait si mal, celui de la guerre. Mes pas rageurs frôlent des rats qui couinent à mon approche. Mes yeux partent instinctivement en quête d'un détail lénifiant et décèlent l'océan loin au sud. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait l'apercevoir d'ici. Au bout de nombreuses minutes, je retourne vers l'Impératrice qui a observé mon manège pendant tout ce temps. Je peste :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

Pas de réponse. Ses prunelles ne me quittent pas, nul sourire n'éclaire sa figure baignée par la pénombre. Son regard me grignote les ailes. Rarement elle n'avait arboré une physionomie aussi glaciale devant moi. Là, actuellement, Edelweiss a disparu pour laisser le champ libre à son visage le plus impartial et impérial. Mon anxiété grimpe en flèche alors je répète dans des nuances plus douces :

\- Edelweiss... Dites-moi pourquoi...

Si elle ne m'en fait pas part c'est qu'il s'agit d'un sujet épineux. Bien plus que celui de la guerre ou que de ses appétences secrètes. Le silence est pour mes oreilles ce que la nuit est pour mes yeux.

Vous savez, je connais assez celle que vous essayez d'étouffer cette nuit. Seuls ceux qui se préoccupent de vous peuvent vous entendre lorsque vous êtes silencieuse. Vos peurs. Je les sens, je les vois, je les perçois. Elles vous entourent en ce moment même. L'obscurité de l'océan que l'on distingue au loin. Les rats qui investissent ces lieux lorsque les étoiles remplissent le ciel. Luna qui vous menace de son souvenir à travers l'astre sélénite. La propagande d'Olee affichée sur ce vélin qui vous accable. Et...

Et moi.

Tout mon corps frémit lorsque cette conclusion me percute. Quelque chose en moi l'effraie. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'a dépêchée ici. Sans réfléchir je lui tends la main. Cependant, elle n'esquisse aucun mouvement vers l'obscurité et donc vers moi. Étant plongée dans mon habit naturel, c'est comme si elle découvrait tout ce que je lui cachais. Mais je n'ai rien dit, elle ne peut pas deviner. Hubert ne sait rien non plus... Je...

Bon sang, mes tromperies me dégoûtent. Je m'apprête à vomir lorsque enfin elle effectue un pas dans ma direction. Cela me chamboule jusqu'au plus profond de mes plans. Sans plus attendre, je me rapproche et l'étreins de toutes mes forces. Aussitôt elle dit :

\- Que faites-vous ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne lui avoue pas que si j'agis ainsi c'est parce que j'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je l'enlace ? Parce que si elle commence à me repousser, je ne pourrais jamais la convaincre de modifier ses objectifs ? Ou parce que c'est juste le sursaut de mon cœur ? Celui-là même qui a été plus d'une fois bousculé par toutes les facettes d'Edelgard.

Je suis consciente que si le toutou maléfique nous découvre, il trouvera un prétexte alambiqué pour me faire exécuter. On ne s'approche pas de l'Impératrice. Ma prise se resserre encore. Mais ce n'est pas elle que je ceins de mes bras gantés. Tout comme moi, des vêtements recouvrent la totalité de son corps. Et à travers cette carapace rougeâtre, je peux déceler son palpitant qui tambourine contre le mien. Et au même rythme. Je soupire tout contre son oreille.

\- Edelweiss...

Olee dit que «_ l'Aigle veille dans un nid froid_ ». L'éblouissant Ferdinand qui est devenu un modèle de persévérance. Les rêves de Bernadetta, les sourires de Caspar, les conseils de Linhardt. La douceur du corps de Dorothea, et à présent celui d'Edelweiss contre le mien. Tant de chaleur se dégage de mes amis. Olee... Si tu savais comme tu te trompes sur ce point.

Mes propres serres se referment sur Edelweiss, craignant de la laisser s'échapper. Et malgré l'union de nos cœurs, pas une seule fois elle ne me rend mon étreinte.

/

_L'être humain grandit, vieillit, et ensuite il..._

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Et il QUOI BON SANG ?!

Hrm hrm... (en fait y a qu'à regarder le titre du prochain chapitre xD con je suis )

Roh la la, qu'est-ce que j'aime faire les passages où Caspar apparait ! J'ai adoré faire évoluer sa relation amicale avec Akkira car au début ce n'était pas gagné ! Ils me touchent, tous les deux. Du Caspar x Linhardt confirmé dans ce chapitre MOUHAHAHAHA ! *s'étrangle avec sa bave*

Et le passage suivant... Probablement l'un des plus complexes à écrire depuis le début de l'Acte II. Mais également celui dont je suis le plus fière. J'ai mis du temps à le pondre, mais les éléments que je voulais placer sont bien là. *se mouche*

**Prochain chapitre : Périr (1/3)**

A la prochaine, portez-vous bien ! Ciaossuuuuu !


	33. Périr (1-3)

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Et oui **Mijoquiii**, voici enfin le passage avec ce cher Caspar ! Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ! Caspar est le rayon de soleil d'Akkira, tout comme il fut le mien pour rédiger le chapitre xD Je suis également agréablement surprise de ta réaction face au Caspar/Linhardt, je sais que tu n'aimes pas énormément ce pairing du coup je suis contente que tu aies trouvé leur baiser mignon *serre Caspar et Linlin contre elle* D'ailleurs j'avais cette scène en tête depuis hyper longtemps, un Linhardt à peine réveillé qui embrasse tranquillou Caspar xD Et Caspar totalement paumé xD Tu me fais toujours autant rire avec tes remarques sur Brevis, xD On va tous les deux le secouer comme un prunier, ça va lui passer l'envie de se farcir Akkira ! Tes suggestions sur l'identité d'Olee sont très intéressantes :3 Malheureusement je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment héhé, je pense que tu auras une partie des réponses avec le chapitre qui vient ! Merci pour ta review ! ;) / Owiiii toi aussi **Katt** tu as apprécié le passage avec Caspar, ah que ze zuis contente :3 Ouaip, Akkira cautionne de moins en moins les agissements d'Edelgard... Tu as tout compris ! Quelque chose en Akkira effraie Edelgard, même si elle ne se l'avoue pas. Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur l'identité d'Olee ! Merci pour ta review !

Ah et musique qui m'a grandement inspirée pour ce chapitre, notamment à partir du passage qui commence par "_Il n'est pas là_" :

**K21 (Kenny Theme)**. Et une musique de Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on titan, une ! Elle monte crescendo et instaure une ambiance angoissante.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre trente-deux**

Périr

(Partie 1/3)

_Le temps._

_Le temps passe, et à chaque fois qu'il y a du temps qui passe il y a quelque chose qui s'efface. __A cette triste époque,__ chaque pas effectué nous rapprochait d'une autre étape de la vie. Nous sommes nés une seconde fois pour affronter cette guerre. L'être humain grandit, vieillit et ensuite, dans la logique des choses, il __**périt**__. Et alors le chemin qu__e__ nous avons parcouru se détériore, se fragilise à mesure que la fin approche. Les souvenirs se fragilisent, s'effilochent. Certains monopolisent l'attention avant d'imploser, et leur disparition nous fait souffrir le martyr. __Je m'en souviens.__ Le bout de la voie __était __juste devant moi. L'impasse __était__ là, inébranlable obstacle qui m'attir__ait__ pour mieux me broyer sous ses tonnes de pierres._

_Khalid, tu sais, j'ai toujours eu peur de mourir. _

_Et alors, c'est la mort qui est venue à moi et qui m'a soufflé « _regarde comme tu es en train de **périr**_ »._

_/_

_1184 de l'année impériale, jour 30 de la lune des Wyvernes_

Ma paume flatte la crinière, les oreilles puis le chanfrein d'Onirun. Parfait. Ses naseaux s'ouvrent et se rétractent à un rythme régulier, sa respiration est plutôt silencieuse alors qu'il est en plein effort. Nos sempiternels entraînements pour parvenir à ce résultat n'ont pas été vains. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai voulu lui inculquer, c'est la discrétion. Son mauvais caractère, il peut le garder, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Bon par contre, en parlant de charme, j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de courir après les derrières de tous les pégases femelles, en particulier la jument ailée de Constance. Je souris faiblement. Justement, c'est un véritable charmeur que je m'apprête à rejoindre ce soir.

Mon troisième allié.

Je relève la tête vers les collines qui se dessinent à l'horizon. Et plus haut encore trône en maître le Monastère de Garreg Mach. Mais il n'a d'ampleur que sa façade monumentale. Je ne suis venue dans les environs que quatre fois et ce n'est pas l'envie de m'aventurer plus loin qui a manqué. Seulement, je sais que même si l'endroit est abandonné, il est étroitement surveillé par les sbires de Hubert. Edelweiss m'a confié un jour qu'elle répugnait à investir le site le plus dévotieux du continent, cela ne livrerait pas une image cohérente de ses desseins. Si son toutou maléfique continue à garder les lieux, c'est probablement parce que l'emplacement de Garreg est tout ce qu'il y a de plus stratégique.

Un bruit sur ma droite. Je tire sur les brides pour contraindre Onirun au trot.

**\- Doucement**, je susurre en brigilien à son oreille.

Désolé mon grand, je sais que tu préfères de loin la vitesse à la vigilance. Nous nous stabilisons aux abords d'un bosquet de conifères et patientions quelques instants. Les voilà. Un, deux trois, quatre, ci... Je tique. Au nombre d'effectifs, je comprends qu'il s'agit d'une patrouille et non d'une simple escouade de surveillance. Cela n'a aucun sens, pourquoi Hubert chercherait à renforcer le contrôle du Monastère ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec l'Abysse ? L'armée impériale n'a pas cherché de noises aux Abyssiens depuis le début de la guerre étant donné qu'ils se sont auto-jugés comme étant en dehors du conflit. Hubert les nomme parfois « les miséreux », mais jamais avec de réelles intentions de nuisance. Pourtant, tout cela n'explique pas les morts obscures parmi les gens des souterrains... Ainsi, un tas d'Abyssiens ont fui après ce chaos silencieux pour en trouver un plus bruyant à l'extérieur. Le fils Vestra serait derrière ces étranges disparitions ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Tant de mystères planent encore aujourd'hui.

Je sursaute lorsque des hurlements tonnent jusqu'à nos oreilles aux aguets.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'était **? je souffle.

Cela provenait du Monastère, j'en suis quasiment certaine. Les soldats semblent redoubler leur allure. Une fois que l'attroupement est passé, nous nous remettons en route mais cette fois au trot. J'ignore ce qui se trame dans l'enceinte de Garreg Mach, mais pour l'heure ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait venir ici. En fin de journée, Randolph, nos escouades et moi-même avons rejoint des baraquements à l'est des montagnes d'Oghma, le long de l'un des affluents de l'Airmid. Mes anciennes habilités de Mercenaire de l'ombre me servent encore aujourd'hui car il m'a fallu partir en toute discrétion à la nuit tombée. A dos de pégase, il m'a fallu deux heures pour rejoindre les abords du Monastère. Il faudra que je sois rentrée avant l'aube. En tout cas, le temps n'est pas à notre avantage ce soir. Le ciel automnal est dégarni de nuages, nous n'avons pas pu compter sur eux pour camoufler notre progression dans les airs. Heureusement, notre itinéraire touche bientôt à sa fin.

J'aperçois l'une des entrées de l'Abysse.

Un simple chemineau ne se serait aperçu de rien en passant devant cette broussaille murale et florale aux abords des chaumières du village. Impossible de savoir qu'il renferme un passage secret. Les habitants des souterrains incarnent la circonspection et la prévoyance pour faire taire leur existence et vivre dans un semblant de paix.

/

Jusqu'à maintenant je pensais être suffisamment méfiante et prudente. Dans ce long voyage qu'est la vie, il y a un temps pour tout. Un temps pour résoudre ses problèmes, un autre pour acquérir de l'expérience, et enfin un temps pour apprendre une leçon. A la seconde où je décèle une torche qui s'éteint dans la foulée, je sais que c'est ce qu'on va me servir. Une leçon.

Une leçon de vigilance.

Poignée agrippé. On me tire vers l'avant et mon coude se retrouve bloqué contre un buste. Un bras inconnu s'abat sur ma trachée et m'entraîne vers l'arrière. Mon instinct me pousse à compter sur mes jambes mais celle-ci sont fauchées. Je chute sur le dos et avant que je ne me débatte, un poigne ferme comme de l'acier me retourne sur le ventre. Ma joue se retrouve encastrée contre de la roche carbonatée, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je ne me casse une dent. Mes membres sont rapidement entravés dans mon dos.

\- Pas un geste où je te démets l'épaule ! gronde un paria au dessus de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? j'articule difficilement.

Je tousse pour recracher les petits cailloux qui se sont déposés sur mes parois buccales. Je reprends sévèrement :

\- C'est moi, Akkira McNairy ! Vous avez perdu la mémoire ? Yuri...

\- Je sais ce que pense le boss de toi, me coupe-t-il en accentuant sa prise. Même s'il cautionne tes venues, ce n'est pas notre cas. Plus depuis que ça a dégénéré par ta faute !

Mes poumons qui étaient déjà comprimés contre le sol se retrouvent privés d'air. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec l'agitation au sein de Garreg Mach ? Je remue mais cela ne fait que me mettre encore plus au supplice. Bon sang, il ne plaisante pas !

\- Je crois bien qu'il y a un Noyau qui est en train de se faire concasser.

J'ouvre les paupières et distingue une nouvelle source de lumière. Probablement une torche. Dans cette position je ne peux pas tourner la tête sous peine de me claquer les cervicales. Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde pour m'appeler ainsi avec une telle nonchalance.

\- Hapi ?

\- Que fais-tu là ? s'enquiert le paria sans pour autant se détacher de moi.

\- Je voulais sortir pour aller regarder les étoiles mais je crois que cela va attendre. Tu peux la lâcher ? Ça ne doit pas être très agréable comme position.

Mon agresseur hésite mais finit par obtempérer. Les dents serrées, il reprend sa torche qu'il avait jetée à terre, la rallume à l'aide de la flamme de Hapi, et reprend son poste de guet. Le Louve s'étire jusqu'au plafond du souterrain.

\- Et dire qu'il fera nuageux la nuit prochaine !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande en faisant craquer mes membres endoloris. Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à moi ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, peut-être devrais-je laisser Riri vous la narrer...

\- Dites-moi.

Hapi semble peser le nombre de mots que cela va lui prendre si elle se met à tout me raconter puis finit par abdiquer :

\- J'imagine que nous avons un peu de temps avant d'atteindre l'Abysse.

Et nous nous mettons en marche, en même temps que sa langue qui se met à me révéler des événements inattendus.

/

Une espionne. Une taupe. Une moucharde.

Les noms ne manquent pas pour qualifier la personne qui a dénoncé la non-neutralité de Yuri. Mais aussi qui a sans doute cafardé notre petit manège. La gorge sèche, je calcule à toute vitesse. La dernière fois que je suis parvenue à venir jusqu'ici, c'était durant la lune du Loup Rouge de l'année précédente. Les nuits sont rallongées à cette période, et puis comme aujourd'hui on m'avait envoyée en mission dans les alentours. Déjà à ce moment là nous dénombrions des morts énigmatiques parmi les Abyssiens. Mais depuis mon dernier passage, les personnes qui ont **péri **se sont multipliées. Je n'en savais rien. A l'inverse de ma correspondance avec Shamir, Yuri et moi ne communiquons jamais ailleurs que dans l'Abysse. Je mordille mon pouce gantée.

\- Ne soyez pas si inquiète, continue Hapi en arborant un timbre apathique. Riri ne va pas essayer de vous tuer.

\- Je ne suis pas dans l'angoisse avec ça. Dites-moi plutôt comment vous en êtes vous rendue compte ? Je veux dire, de la taupe.

\- Riri s'est aperçu de l'absence de l'une d'entre nous.

\- Comment a-t-il fait ? Vous êtes quasiment innombrable !

La Louve me lance un petit sourire énigmatique, l'air de dire « _c'est __Ri__ri_ ». Si je ne me perds pas dans le dédale abyssien grâce à Hapi qui connaît l'endroit comme sa poche, je m'égare dans mes pensées. Le chef de ces souterrains a toujours été très attentifs et protecteurs avec ses paires. M'est avis qu'il a dû tous les répertorier dans un coin de sa tête. Si l'absence de la moucharde lui a valu cette qualification et non celle de « défunte », c'est qu'il nourrissait déjà des doutes à son sujet avant.

Nous dépassons sur notre droite une cavité aussi large qu'une pièce. Le claquement du marteau contre l'enclume me donne un indice sur la dénomination de cet endroit : c'est une forge. J'aperçois différents types de minerai regroupés par tas que nous retrouvons également en Adrestia. Tiens mais… celui-ci ne me dit rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je m'enquiers auprès de Hapi.

Elle suit des yeux la direction que je lui indique et répond aussitôt :

\- C'est du Mithril.

\- Mithril ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, c'est un matériel très rare. Dernièrement, Riri a déniché un bouquin dans notre bibliothèque. De ce que j'ai compris, il ne provient pas de Fódlan. C'est en le lisant que Riri a su quoi faire du Mithril.

Je hoche bêtement la tête puis un éclat de lumière fait luire un parchemin enroulé qui dépasse de la cape de la Louve.

Et ça c'est quoi ? je demande en le désignant.

Un article d'Olee. Vous avez dû en entendre parler ?

Je hoche la tête. Sa propagande prend de plus en plus d'ampleur au sein de l'Empire. Est-ce que ses écrits se répandent également à travers les autres nations de Fódlan ? De toute évidence, oui.

Qui est-il ? je murmure les yeux rivés sur le chemin abrupt.

Plutôt devriez-vous vous demander à quoi vous fait-il penser ?

Je cligne des paupières. A quoi me fait-il penser ? Je revois Edelgard étendre l'un de ses articles. Elle était face à…

\- La lune…, je murmure.

\- A vous aussi ? fait-elle remarquer avec un léger sourire de connivence.

La lune… Une supposition est en train de germer dans mon esprit. Ce n'est pas possible… Tout en suivant méticuleusement la trace de Hapi, j'essaie de me remémorer certains des articles d'Olee. Les collectionner est devenu presque une obsession avec les années. J'ai passé des heures à tenter de déchiffrer ses allusions. L'auteur de cette propagande paraît tellement aux faits des affaires étouffées de notre monde. Et puis son style, le but de cette diffusion illicite… Tout cela me subjugue. J'admire cette personne qui parvient à avoir autant d'influence rien qu'avec une plume, un bout de parchemin et un bon réseau. Et ce même si je sais que ça porte préjudice à Edelweiss. Moi qui ai toujours favorisé l'entraînement à l'intellect, j'avoue que lire Olee m'inspire. Pour faire quoi ? Je l'ignore.

J'en reviens mentalement à l'identité de la propagande. Certaines phrases s'enchevêtrent dans ma tête et me donnent le tournis. Non… Ce ne serait quand même pas _elle _? J'aimerais y réfléchir mais Hapi préfère changer de sujet :

\- Comment va Coco ?

Constance. La Louve a coupé les ponts avec l'Abysse pour prouver sa fidélité envers Edelgard. Cette décision lui coûte beaucoup, même si elle ne laisse rien transparaître devant moi. Et à chaque fois que je descends en ces lieux, Yuri et Hapi s'enquièrent de son état. Leurs liens transcendent les pays.

/

Dans l'ombre de la guerre se profilent des manœuvres secrètes dans l'optique de parvenir à un monde meilleur tout en évitant le plus de sacrifices possibles. Le terme « _utopie_ » employé par Edelgard il y a presque une année pour désigner ma vision est marqué au fer rouge jusqu'à côté des mots cinglants du petit garçon de Remire. « _Vous ne servez à rien _». Malgré ça, je m'accroche. Parce que je ne suis pas seule dans cette entreprise.

Petra McNairy, ma cousine, est mon premier allié. Nous ne nous voyons quasiment jamais, ne nous écrivons pas mais nos coeurs battent à l'unissons pour l'éternité.

Shamir Nevrand, ma mentor, est mon second allié. Nos correspondances qui invoquent un paradoxe pour nos anciens principes de Mercenaire : pas d'attache. Et pourtant, notre lien est plus vibrant que jamais.

Et enfin mon troisième allié. C'est seulement la cinquième fois que nous parvenons à nous retrouver depuis la déclaration de guerre d'Edelgard. Notre échange d'informations se rapportant aux trois nations nous permet d'avoir un plan d'ensemble de la situation actuelle. En une nuit, c'est comme si nous réunissons une kyrielle de bulletins de l'armée.

Et là il referme la porte de sa chambre derrière nous.

Yuri Leclerc.

\- Je suis désolée, j'assène aussitôt.

\- De ?

\- La taupe. Tous les morts qui ont résulté de ma négligence. Si je n'avais pas pris de risque en venant ici, des vies auraient été épargnées. Tout est ma faute.

Il croise les bras et s'adosse à la charpente du lit à deux étages qu'il partageait avec Balthus. Si son corps ne grandit plus, ses cheveux eux ont connu un accès de croissance. Il déclare sans sourire :

\- C'est la grande forme on dirait.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais débarquer en faisant la bouche en cœur après avoir appris que nos entretiens clandestins étaient la cause de dépouilles supplémentaires ? je fulmine.

J'effectue les cents pas et recommence à me mordre le pouce. Je sens la chair se déchirer sous mes gants mais je n'en ai cure.

\- C'est cette charogne de Hubert qui supervise derrière la moucharde, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il me piste comme on chasse le gibier. A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

\- A une escroc tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle nous a rejoint il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est son comportement lorsque tu es venue la dernière fois. Elle épiait tes moindres faits et gestes, comme si elle attendait ce moment depuis des jours.

J'acquiesce puis m'enquiers :

\- Et physiquement ?

\- Elle est atteinte d'albinisme. Une partie de ses cheveux sont décolorés.

J'essaie de me remémorer son visage mais ça ne me dit rien. Cela peut surprendre, mais je me suis toujours crue en sécurité dans l'Abysse. Parce qu'il y avait Hapi et surtout Yuri. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'être méfiante envers ses gars. Dorénavant, Hubert doit être au courant d'une partie de mon double-jeu. Mon sang se glace mais mes membres ne veulent pas cesser de fonctionner. La taupe m'a repérée l'année dernière. Ce qui signifie que le fils Vestra est au courant de mes manigances depuis tout ce temps.

Et il n'a rien fait pour me nuire. Rien du tout.

Ce qui est loin de me rassurer. Oh non, loin de là.

Rien n'a changé… hormis le nombre d'effectifs postés dans les alentours de Garreg Mach. Et les cris de tout à l'heure… Yuri soupire :

\- Mis à part ça, quand est-ce que tu penses t'arrêter d'abîmer le tapis sous tes pieds ?

\- Que se passe-t-il au Monastère ? je demande en éludant sa remarque.

Il se frotte le menton, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Je n'aime pas dire ça mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Il m'est impossible de m'approcher sans me faire remarquer par la garde de Hubert. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ses hommes ne se contentent plus que de patrouiller autour de Garreg Mach. Ils y entrent et c'est là que les hurlements commencent. C'est comme si leurs ennemis avaient investi les lieux.

\- Quels ennemis ? je demande. Du point de vue de l'Empire, toutes les autres puissances sont ses ennemis.

\- Justement, c'est à ce sujet que je manque d'informations.

Je hoche la tête. Rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter ma fébrilité, pas même Yuri. Ses prunelles lavande se posent sur le bureau de Balthus où traînent encore ses jetons de mise.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Balthus se trouve dans les territoires des Goneril depuis le début de la guerre. Il ne le montre pas souvent mais il tient énormément à Holst et à sa petite sœur. Ses anciennes dettes ont été placées sous silence en échange des services qu'il peut apporter à Leicester. Grâce à lui, je vais enfin pouvoir entrer en contact avec le dirigeant de l'Alliance.

Cette fois je m'arrête net. Mon inépuisable nervosité se fait brider le temps d'une pensée. D'un nom. Claude. Le chef de l'Abysse ne me laisse pas réinvestir dans un masque d'indifférence puisqu'il enchaîne :

\- L'Alliance est en pleine crise sociale depuis le début du conflit. Les pro-impérialistes campent dans leur position avec à leur tête le Comte Gloucester. Le pays tout entier frôle la guerre civile. En vue de la situation critique de sa nation, Claude n'a pas encore eu le temps de me recevoir mais cela ne saurait tarder.

J'avale ma salive et scrute le bout de mes bottes. C'est vraiment le chaos partout. Yuri reprend :

\- En attendant j'ai envoyé un émissaire à Balthus pour qu'il me fasse part de plus amples détails. Il m'a confié de bien fâcheuses nouvelles.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il sonde mon visage avant de se lancer :

\- Des troupes impériales sont en train de s'amasser près des frontières de Leicester. Après presque quatre ans d'abstention entre les deux pays, voilà qu'Edelgard change tout à coup ses projets en s'en prenant au pays qui lui cause le moins de problème.

Je vacille, ma vue se trouble. Je me rattrape de justesse au bureau. Yuri n'a pas bougé. Même s'il ne le montre pas, je sais qu'il était à deux doigts de se redresser pour venir s'enquérir de mon état. A la place il s'enquiert :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Edelweiss… Non… Elle n'aurait pas…

Elle n'aurait pas pu agir ici sans m'en faire part… Une petite voix, celle de la raison, me souffle que si. Bien sûr que si. Nous nous cachons quantité de secrets, un de plus ne ferait pas grande différence. Mon savoir bénéficie de ses confidences uniques mais pas absolues. Ses confessions n'atteindront jamais leur paroxysme tant qu'elle ne me fait pas entièrement confiance. Pour prendre ce genre de décision, elle n'a pas besoin de mon avis mais de celui de Hubert. Là où je fais tout pour retarder des litiges aussi directs, le toutou maléfique appuie sa maîtresse pour faire bouger les choses en sa faveur. Yuri constate :

\- D'un point de vue objectif, cette manœuvre tactique est la plus sensée. La coalition des éminentes Maisons de l'Alliance est fracturée et la rend fragile. C'est le moment parfait pour Edelgard d'agir.

Et moi je ne réagis plus. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Les événements prennent une tournure qui me dépassent. Yuri finit par me rejoindre pour se planter face à moi. Il claque des doigts devant mes yeux effarés. J'écarte sa main avec humeur :

\- Arrête ça !

\- Que j'arrête quoi ? De te secouer ? Est-ce que tu comprends au moins où je veux en venir ? Il ne faut surtout pas que l'Empire prenne l'ascendant sur l'Alliance.

Je ricane, amère.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

J'évite ses billes inquisitrices. Oh que oui je le sais. Je le sais depuis le début de la guerre et Shamir rejoint son avis.

Tuer Edelgard.

Voilà ce qu'ils me demandent de faire. Les lunes... – que dis-je ? - les années s'éparpillent et ils ont rapidement constaté que les intentions d'Edelgard étaient inébranlables. Selon eux, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de s'opposer à l'Église de Seiros. Pour stopper cette guerre d'usure le plus rapidement possible, il faut évincer l'Impératrice. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir pour leur vision étriquée. Il ne voit en elle qu'un bourreau qui agit, au pire par caprice au mieux par conviction. Je grommelle les poings serrés :

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

\- Akkira…

\- Ça m'est impossible.

\- C'est toi qui rend cela impossible. Au lieu de te rapprocher d'elle par stratégie, tu t'es entichée de sa personne.

Je fais au mieux pour dérober à sa vue les tremblements de fureur qui agitent mes membres. M'énerver serait lui donner raison. Il patiente quelques secondes avant de reprendre en changeant de sujet :

\- L'idéal serait que l'Alliance s'unisse au Royaume.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre à cette perspective. Effectivement, leur confédération les renforcerait. Mais cela signifierait aussi que mes amis impériaux seraient en danger. Je me fiche de l'armée d'Adrestia. Tout ce qui m'importe dans le pays, ce sont les membres de l'Escadron des Aigles de jais, mon escouade, Edelweiss et les civils. Mes fissures cérébrales gagnent de l'ampleur. Je ronchonne en rejetant une mèche qui me bloque la vue :

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Dimitri est mort, Faerghus est presque entièrement annexé et le pays ne possède plus de Roi. Il n'y a plus que les Maisons Gautier, Fraldarius et Galatea qui tiennent avec comme soutien principal Rhea et son armée.

Le Loup paraît de nouveau songeur. Cela ne fait que renforcer le sentiment d'angoisse grandissante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Au sujet de l'archevêque, qui t'a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans les territoires du Royaume ?

J'arque un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir. Je réponds :

\- C'est Edelgard. Et toute son armée. Nous nous accordons tous pour dire que Rhea se terre en Faerghus, c'est d'ailleurs de là que sont envoyés les chevaliers de Seiros et autres soldats de l'Église.

Il acquiesce, n'étant pas surpris par mon explication. Il se rassied sur le lit et m'invite à le suivre. Cette fois je ne me fais pas prier, je sens que mes jambes font finir par se dérober. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

\- En es-tu sûre ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mes gars m'ont rapporté différentes rumeurs contradictoires. Certaines vont dans ton sens, mais d'autres affirment le contraire. Si on se réfère à elles, Dame Rhea serait actuellement à Enbarr.

Je manque d'avaler ma langue. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces âneries ? Il enchaîne avant que je réfute son hypothèse :

\- Je sais ce que tu vas m'asséner, mais réfléchis un peu. Qui est-ce qui s'acharnent le plus à immiscer dans l'Empire ? Ce sont les chevaliers de Seiros. Là où les troupes de Faerghus et de Leicester défendent leurs territoires, celles de l'Église s'escriment à s'introduire en Adrestia.

J'observe mes mains fébriles tandis que des pièces de puzzles s'emboîtent entre elles. Il a raison… Je me souviens de notre intervention sur le plateau de Brionac. Deux cents fantassins de l'Église se sont servis de la brume environnant le lac Teutates pour échapper à la vigilance de nos sentinelles. Leur intrusion ne fut que de courte durée, mais cet événement ne fut qu'un épisode parmi tant d'autres. Et si les chevaliers de Seiros s'entêtaient à nous envahir uniquement pour récupérer Rhea ? Je me tourne vers mon allié.

\- Yuri, il faut que tu me crois. Je te jure que l'archevêque ne se trouve pas dans les territoires de l'Empire.

\- Mes doutes ne se portent pas sur toi mais sur Edelgard. Alors je me répète. Es-tu sûre de pouvoir lui accorder autant de crédit ?

Les mots constituent une cage et s'étendent entre mes dents. Mes espérances sont en train de **périr** et leur décadence expose ma crédulité. Qui croire ? Que croire ? Ce monde de fou est en train de se rengorger tout en contemplant la putréfaction croissante de mon esprit. Je me penche et ma tête s'abat contre mes paumes béantes pour la recevoir.

\- Je ne sais plus…, je marmonne. Je n'en peux plus...

Comme pour chercher un moyen de s'évader de cette discussion et de mes mornes pensées, mes yeux s'arriment à un objet qui dépasse de la poche du Loup. C'est un carnet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il suit mon regard et finit par extraire le petit livret. Sa couverture est sobre et cornée, cela atteste le fait qu'il s'en soit servi de nombreuses fois.

\- Ça ? J'y inscris les noms de ceux que j'ai perdus au fil des années.

Je rehausse un peu mes épaules pour mieux l'examiner. Sa confidence s'est faite naturellement, comme si nous nous en étions déjà faites auparavant. Lui aussi me considère avant de reprendre sur le même ton un brin mélancolique :

\- Beaucoup d'entre nous ont **péri **pendant la guerre. Certains venaient d'intégrer ma bande, d'autres... je les considérais comme ma famille.

Il agite son carnet devant nous avant de poursuivre :

\- Un jour, je me suis dit que je devrais écrire les noms de ceux que j'ai perdus. Ceux que je n'ai pas réussi à protéger... Nous partagions tous le même rêve. S'ils se battent, ce n'est pas pour un objectif à grande échelle aussi noble que le tien. Tous ce qu'ils souhaitent, c'est être libres et enrayer cette menace qui plane perpétuellement au dessus de nous. Ils sont morts en essayant de réaliser leur rêve.

Il expire bruyamment puis ouvre une page au hasard. Des noms figurent dessus. Chacun d'entre eux colporte une histoire et un vécu commun avec Yuri. Combien de pertes ce livret répertorie-t-il ? La peine que le Loup refrène à afficher physiquement mais qui s'infiltre dans sa voix m'ébranle. Inconsciemment mon corps fléchit vers le sien et nos épaules se frôlent.

\- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour les morts, dit-il encore. Alors inscrire leurs noms ici… c'est juste pour moi. Moi qui ai la chance d'être encore vivant.

L'affection qu'il porte pour chaque Abyssien galvanise ses syllabes et les rend poignantes. Yuri, touchant ? Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible. Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous chamailler et de nous envoyer des piques. Nous ne sommes quasiment jamais d'accord. Et c'est justement parce que nous nous poussons dans nos retranchements que nous pouvons parler à coeurs ouverts comme maintenant. Je plisse le nez et susurre :

\- Il ne faut pas que tu meurs, Yuri.

\- Ah, celui qui m'éliminera n'est pas encore né ! Alors ça y est, tu as repris du service ? On peut continuer à parler stratégie ?

\- Tu n'as pas compris. C'est moi qui ne souhaite pas te perdre.

La surprise fait entrouvrir ma bouche. Mais… qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Rouge de honte, j'essaie de trouver une autre formulation pour illustrer ma pensée mais déjà la narquoiserie a investi ses lèvres :

\- Alors comme ça _L__e bourreau encapuchonné_ s'est métamorphosé en bourreau des coeurs ? Je suis presque tenté de me laisser envoûter par tes… _charmes_.

Ce mot, toujours ce mot. Il m'arrache un petit rire et à lui un sourire. Ces derniers sont encore plus singuliers que ma jovialité. Nous nous considérons un instant, sachant pertinemment l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de ce genre entre nous. Il conclue :

\- Tu sais, tu ne souhaites pas me perdre mais c'est réciproque. Tu ne fais pas partie de ma bande mais je dois bien avouer que je peux compter sur toi. Alors, si tu meurs avant moi, je m'assurerai d'ajouter ton nom à la liste. En espérant juste que cela n'arrive pas de si tôt.

Ce franc-parler lui ressemble bien. Je lui rends son sourire. Plus qu'un alliée, qu'une partenaire, il me voit comme une amie.

/

Il n'est pas là.

Onirun devrait se tenir à cet endroit, à quelques mètres de la sortie du passage souterrain. Et il n'y est pas. Serait-ce un coup vengeresse de la part de l'Abyssien qui ne désire plus ma venue en ces lieux ? Ou bien… Mes jambes engloutissent la distance qui me sépare de l'une des entrées de l'Abysse – et de Onirun, je l'espère. Mon esprit est tellement engourdi que je ne fais pas gaffe à la paroi rocheuse. Mon bras percute cette dernière et j'en perds ma torche. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave parce que…

Le passage est ouvert, la faible lumière de l'extérieur se déversant à l'intérieur.

Et il n'y a que l'être humain qui est capable de faire ça.

Je déboule à l'air frais, la frayeur me compressant le poitrine. Je suis tentée d'appeler mon équidé ailé, mais non, non Akkira, n'oublie pas tous les gardes de l'Empire qui patrouillent aux alentours. Tu ne dois pas te faire repérer. Au lieu de hurler la terreur qui m'habite, je tends l'oreille dans l'espoir de discerner un hennissement familier.

Pendant un court instant, je n'entends plus que le bruissement du vent et les oiseaux qui chantent l'aube. Et enfin c'est là. C'est léger, presque imperceptible, mais je pourrais reconnaître l'agitation de ma monture partout au monde. Je me mets à cavaler vers le bruit, et donc vers la pinède non loin de là. La panique me scie les jambes, mes paupières refusent de se clore tellement je suis en alerte, et mon instinct me souffle que c'est un piège.

Un piège et je fonce droit dedans.

Pour le coup je m'en fiche, je veux juste retrouver Onirun. Je pénètre dans la forêt, me laissant guider par les hennissements qui sont plus en plus perceptibles. Ils sont empreints de douleur, je le comprends à mesure que je m'approche. J'émets le sifflement en deux temps, notre signal.

\- **Tiens bon mon brave, j'arriv****e,** je fais le souffle court.

J'effectue un pas supplémentaire en même temps que j'appose un point à ma phrase. Et la seconde suivante il y a du mouvement sur ma droite. Lorsque je bondis et recule de quelques pas, l'entaille s'est déjà formée sur mon biceps. Je discerne une hache avant la silhouette de mon opposant. Il s'agit d'un homme mais je ne n'entrevois pas son visage.

\- Qui es-tu ? je grogne.

\- Pourquoi je gaspillerais ma salive alors que vous êtes déjà morte ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Sa voix ne me dit absolument rien. En revanche, son équipement…Bavière en fer, camail et une barbute par dessus. Rouge et noir. La sueur me glisse le long du dos.

C'est un soldat impérial.

Je repense à la discussion avec Yuri, à ce qui s'est passé dans l'Abysse. J'ai été repérée, et de toute évidence cet homme cherche à me tuer. Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Car j'ai laissé mon Wo Dao, mon arc en argent, ma lance en acier et mon écu antimagie au campement. Je n'allais tout de même pas débarquer dans les souterrains avec des armes aussi visibles. Je fais un rapide compte de mon actuel inventaire. Mon baudrier. Deux dagues placées dans des étuis contre mon fessier. Et le ceinturon qui scinde mon buste. Trois coutelas rangés dans de petits compartiments.

Ce type, est-il seul ou accompagné ?

\- C'est Hubert qui t'envoie ?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre. Un hennissement rompt le silence et il est escorté par des battements d'ailes. Et il y a ce liquide. Un liquide qui cascade jusqu'au sol et qui l'asperge. Je lève le menton et…

\- Onirun !

Cependant, le soulagement de le retrouver permute rapidement en épouvante. Le ciel semi-clair de l'aube contraste avec son aile écarlate. Elle est… Oh bon sang… elle est trouée. Du sang. Du sang, qui cascade le long de son épaule, de son ventre et qui atterrit tout près de moi. Comment peut-il encore voler avec une blessure pareille ? La mâchoire de mon opposant se crispe, signe qu'il n'a pas prévu l'arrivée du pégase. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, qu'il n'a pas pressenti sa fuite.

Farouche.

Onirun porte bien son nom.

Il n'y a que lui pour parvenir à s'échapper. Il m'a entendue et repérée depuis que j'ai émis notre signal. A présent il vacille vers moi, haletant. Mon cœur se soulève tout comme le bras du soldat, sa hachette en main. Non. Non, je ne peux pas le laisser faire !

\- **Va-t'en **! je m'écris à l'intention de ma monture.

Mes doigts s'activent d'eux-mêmes et se souviennent. Ils dégagent un coutelas de son compartiment, le lancent et voilà que la lame se plante dans la trachée de mon adversaire. Un terrible gargouillis s'écoule de son gosier et bientôt son corps se transforme en carcasse sans vie. Je reste un instant à considérer le crime que je viens de commettre. Un soldat adrestien en tant que victime, et moi en tant que meurtrière. Cela est-il vraiment ma réalité ? Ou suis-je retournée dans le passé ? Quel âge est-ce que j'ai ?

Un hennissement ma ramène au moment présent. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la boule. Des bruits de pas s'annoncent dans notre direction. Avec le dos de ma main je me frotte les paupières et déclare :

\- **Je t'ai dit de fuir, Onirun ! Retourne à l'Abysse, tu dois te faire soigner de toute urgence !**

Le pégase chipote un instant, mais la souffrance doit réveiller son instinct de survie. Il se pose difficilement à terre et commence à cavaler vers la sortie de la forêt. J'inspire et expire mais rien n'enraye les battements affolés de mon cœur. Alors que la guerre s'éternise depuis des années, voilà que tout s'enchaîne très vite. Je ne sais même plus comment réfléchir posément. Et une étrange pression est en train s'alourdir ma poitrine. Serais-je en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation ? Non c'est autre chose...

Les bruits de pas se précisent, accompagnés d'un frottement de tissu. Je sors un autre coutelas et le cache au creux de ma paume. Des silhouettes apparaissent petit à petit. Des hommes et des femmes de l'Empire. Ils sont quasiment tous affublés de robes liturgiques rouges et noires. C'est comme un fait exprès, pour me montrer ce qu'il advient lorsqu'on s'approche d'un peu trop près du parjure. Mes alliés d'hier sont mes ennemis d'aujourd'hui. Non… je ne dois pas être dupe. Ce ne sont pas de quelconques fantassins impériaux. Il s'agit avant tout des sbires de Hubert. Ma paume se presse contre la lame. Si je parviens à faire taire cet événement, personne ne pourra m'accuser de trahison. Et il n'y a qu'une seule façon de procéder dans ces cas-là.

J'invoque l'esprit de la Forêt pour confier sa présence rassurante, mais sans surprise il ne répond pas à mon appel. On applaudit. Rectification : on m'applaudit. Au milieu des pins et surtout des soldats – bon sang ce qu'ils sont nombreux ! - je distingue une silhouette qui s'est placée en avant. Ce n'est pas Hubert mais la femme atteinte d'albinisme. C'est donc elle la taupe. Je zieute d'un coin à l'autre de la futaie et n'aperçois le toutou maléfique nulle part. Chaque acclamation provoquée par ses mains fait tressaillir ses épaulettes en fourrure. On dirait les accoutrements d'une Gremory.

\- Bienvenue Akkira McNairy ! fait-elle en souriant d'un air mauvais. Comme l'escomptait le Seigneur Hubert, vous vous êtes jetée tout droit dans notre guêpier. C'en serait presque regrettable d'être aussi prévisible.

Comme l'escomptait le fils Vestra ? Attendez… Le fait qu'il ait tenu sa langue pendant une année au sujet de mon lien avec Yuri. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à m'attirer de nouveau ici pour me prendre la main dans le sac et me tuer en toute impunité. Mon trépas en ces lieux deviendrait la preuve de ma félonie. Cette mission, à proximité de Garreg Mach et donc de l'Abysse. Le fait que ses sbires soient parvenus à déceler l'une des entrées, et plus précisément celle que j'ai empruntée. Ils m'ont suivie, à n'en pas douter. Et enfin la capture d'Onirun pour m'attirer dans la forêt, loin de toutes formes d'aide.

Hubert avait tout prévu.

Absolument tout.

Je n'ai fait que suivre docilement le déroulement de son plan. Et ce misérable, cette vermine n'est même pas présente. Il doit se dire qu'il n'a pas à s'occuper de nuisances telle que moi, qu'il a des choses plus importantes à effectuer. J'essaie de me rassurer en me répétant qu'Onirun est parvenu à se défaire de l'emprise de ses bourreaux et que ce n'était certainement pas inscrit dans ses desseins. J'écarte mes pieds et fléchis mon corps, en position offensive.

Hubert… Je ne peux dénigrer tes tactiques hors pair. En revanche, tu n'as pas fini de rédiger le livre de tes réussites. Qui sait, peut-être qu'une énorme tache va venir gâcher ton œuvre…

\- Je viens délivrer un message de la part du Seigneur, reprend l'albinos.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle annonce :

\- « Et mat ».

Et je bascule deux ans auparavant. Hubert, le Fou du damier, qui se penche à mon oreille et qui souffle. « _Échec.._. ». Et voilà qu'il m'adresse indirectement la suite du message. Je déglutis bruyamment. Où s'arrêtent donc les limites de sa clairvoyance ?!

La femme dresse un bras dans ma direction et de la magie commence à se répandre autour de son poignée.

\- Nous allons achever la tâche qui est nôtre. Et ensuite nous irons toucher deux mots à Yuri. Quelque chose me dit que Sa Majesté Edelgard sera loin d'être enchantée d'apprendre qu'il a feint la neutralité pour la…

Les mots se volatilisent dans la nature en même temps que le souffle de sa vie. Du sang dégouline de son front, là où s'est planté mon deuxième coutelas. Ses pairs ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je lance une arme et que je fasse mouche. Ils me scrutent avec un mélange de méfiance et de dégoût. Ce soir c'est tuer ou être tué. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, que je vais me laisser sagement abattre ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à ma vie, je ne présenterais pas cette résistance. Mais maintenant que je sais que ma mort équivaut à les laisser passer pour aller saccager l'Abysse, je ne peux pas renoncer. Je dégaine mes deux dagues, usant de mon ambidextrie pour les intimider. J'annonce en les reluquant par en dessous.

\- Ne rêvez pas trop. Aucun d'entre vous n'en réchappera vivant.

Je m'interromps, sentant mes forces s'amenuiser dans mon flanc droit. Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est de ce côté que j'ai reçu une entaille. Je passe un doigt ganté sur l'estafilade et renifle le sang. Du poison. Ce n'était pas une arme ordinaire, c'était une hache venin !

Et c'est la débandade. Les soldats spécialisés dans le corps-à-corps se ruent sur moi tandis que les mages restent à l'écart pour me jeter leurs sorts. Grêle tranchante, Bolgalonne, Ragnarök, Miasme et Fange. Il n'y en a pas pour tous goûts. Mon instinct implose dans mon organisme et enflamme mes muscles. Ma prise sur les fusées de mes dagues se renforcent, mes réflexes remplacent ma conscience.

Et je voltige. Je tranche, je taille, je cisaille, je fauche. Je me dérobe aux offensives, j'escamote, j'évite, j'esquive. Et parfois je suis contrainte d'encaisser, d'endurer, de supporter. Et je résiste. Je DOIS m'obstiner à tenir.

La nuit, tous les sangs sont noirs. Et à l'aube ils reprennent peu à peu leur teinte originelle. Toute une palette hétéroclite de rouge m'éclabousse. Écarlate, groseille, carmin, écrevisse, feu.

Vermeil. Tout comme les fleurs dans la chambre d'Edelgard.

Les corps s'entassent à mes pieds. A présent les défunts sont plus abondants que les vivants. Et c'est précisément lorsque je commence à en voir le bout, que le poison mène un assaut carabiné sur ma structure organique. Mes jambes se dérobent et un mage en profite pour me lancer un sort. Je suis tellement engourdie que je ne comprends pas tout de suite que je voltige dans les airs avant de percuter le sol.

Le venin a infecté ma vision, tout se confond. La sensation est vertigineuse, je ne vais pas pouvoir me remettre debout. Mon ouïe fonctionne encore et je perçois des pas qui gravitent jusqu'à ma carcasse. Je tâte le sol mais le choc m'a fait lâcher mes armes. Un voile se répand sur mon existence, telle une couverture mortuaire.

Je pourrais céder à la tentation d'en finir, d'abandonner cette lutte. Mais une pensée ne m'a pas quittée depuis le début de cette boucherie. Elle est fermement cadenassé à ma cervelle.

Yuri, Hapi, les Abyssiens.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mis en danger par ma faute.

Mes doigts nerveux escaladent mon buste et extraient la dernière arme qu'il me reste. Un coutelas. Je le plante profondément dans ma cuisse. Je hurle, la douleur agit comme un coup de fouet sur mon organisme. Mes réflexes reviennent à temps pour rouler sur le côté et esquiver un Miasme. Je titube et pousse sur mes muscles affligés pour me tenir debout.

Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de mon corps. Me priver de ma longue tignasse brigilène, meurtrir ma peau et ronger mon organisme. Vous pouvez me couper le souffle, éteindre ma voix. Mais vous n'userez jamais mon esprit. Je ne **périrai** pas. Pas tant qu'il me restera des choses à protéger.

Je sens l'humus, les résineux et l'humidité des feuilles. Toutes ces senteurs sont gâchées par celle plus ostensible du sang. Tant de cadavres autour de moi. Je ne les discerne pas mais leur nombre doit être proportionnel à mon épuisement. Combien de temps reste-il à mon corps pour passer de vie à trépas ? Il y a l'absence de perception dans mes membres et l'obscurité sur mes yeux.

Quand tout à coup une lumière brise la monotonie de ma vision étriquée.

\- Restitution !

C'est… c'est la voix de Yuri… Comment est-ce possible ? Aurait-il accouru après avoir vu la blessure d'Onirun ? Un regain de vitalité me submerge. Je tente de remuer mais une main me maintient en place. Je l'entends râler :

\- Simplifie-moi le tâche et arrête de bouger. Tu n'en manques pas une, je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas mourir maintenant.

/

_1184 de l'année impériale, jour __7 __de la lune d__u Loup Rouge_

Vivante.

Je le suis plus que jamais lorsque je m'introduis dans les quartiers du toutou maléfique à son insu. Il nous a fallu quelques jours pour que Onirun et moi soyons remis sur pieds et que pour nous puissions faire le trajet jusqu'à la capitale impériale. Et c'est justement parce que Hubert croit que son plan a eu raison de moi que je peux en profiter. Je m'aide de mes muscles pour descendre petit à petit dans le conduit de cheminée. Lorsque j'atteins la dalle du foyer, j'embrasse la pièce des yeux et comprends rapidement que je ne me suis pas trompée. Lugubre, sombre, froide. Il s'agit bien de sa chambre. A l'heure qu'il est, Hubert doit être en plein conseil de guerre avec Edelgard. Lui a-t-il déjà annoncé ma mort ? Alors qu'aucun de ses sbires n'est rentrée à Enbarr ? Ça m'étonnerait, le fils Vestra est un homme précautionneux.

Je plisse le nez et m'avance dans la pièce à pas feutrés. Je ne veux plus jamais que ce type ait l'ascendant sur moi. Avant de révéler ma présence et donc ma survie à ses plans machiavéliques, je compte bien bénéficier de mon présumé trépas. Il faut que j'en sache plus sur lui, sur ses projets. Sinon je risque de me faire de nouveau piéger. Peu importe ce que je trouve, ça me sera toujours utile.

J'ouvre les tiroirs d'un meuble et tombe sur une montagne de paperasse classée. Je grince des dents. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout lire. M'est avis que ce qui est trié ici n'est pas tout à fait confidentiel. Je lorgne sur des cartes d'état major et autres plans de guerre. Non, je dois trouver des informations le concernant personnellement. Où est-ce que Hubert pourrait-il cacher des documents secrets ? Je tire de nouveaux compartiments jusqu'à tomber sur un qui est pratiquement vide. Mmmh… Comme c'est étrange… Je glisse mes doigts le long du tiroir et m'aide de mes ongles pour arpenter le fond. Bingo, un double fond !

Je galère pendant quelques précieuses secondes avant de parvenir à le soulever. Un dossier. Un seul dossier portant un titre marqué à l'encre.

«_ Les Serpents des Ténèbres_ ».

Qu'est-ce dont que ça ? Je tressaille. Je perçois de l'agitation dans le couloir. Non, ne me dites pas qu'il revient déjà ?! Je replace soigneusement le double fond, pousse le tiroir et c'est là que la panique me gagne. Car j'entends sa voix. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de remonter la cheminée avant qu'il n'entre. Sans réfléchir, j'avise la seule cachette possible, c'est-à-dire une armoire. Je referme tout juste la porte derrière moi lorsqu'il entre. Et il n'est pas seul, Ferdinand est avec lui.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai gâché les graines de café Dagda pour rien…, grommelle le rouquin.

\- Cessez donc de vous plaindre, rouspète Hubert d'un ton las. Je vous ai connu plus enthousiaste.

L'œil plaqué contre l'embrasure, je n'ose pas respirer. Le fils Vestra aide son camarade pour se déplacer et le guide jusqu'à une chaise. Une fois assis, j'ai une meilleure vue sur Ferdinand. Son pantalon est humide en haut de la cuisse. Il parlait de graines de café… Et son visage crispé. Se serait-il brûlé ? Le bras droit d'Edelgard se redresse et commence à fouiller un placard macabre. Il en sort plusieurs bocaux et autres récipients. Heureusement que je ne suis pas allée me cacher dans celui-là… J'espère qu'il ne va pas ranger son pardessus dans l'armoire où je me planque.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? s'enquiert Ferdinand peu rassuré.

\- Je vais piller séparément de la morelle noire, des feuilles de plantain et des artichauts sauvages. Je vais ensuite ajouter de la cire jaune et faire bouillir le tout.

\- Vos propos ne me rassurent guère…

\- Allons Ferdinand, je vous ai connu plus intrépide. Depuis quand l'appréhension est-elle une vertu que vous prônez ?

\- Sûrement depuis que la fébrilité est l'une des vôtres.

Hubert, qui était en train de façonner un onguent façon Luna, s'arrête l'espace d'un battement de cils avant de reprendre son affaire. Hubert, fébrile ? Serait-ce parce qu'il n'a reçu aucune nouvelle de ses sbires ? Ou bien à cause de ce qui se trame au Monastère ? Ou autre chose encore ? Je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Je darde un regard empli de haine sur son dos. Je meurs d'envie de m'extraire de ma cachette pour lui faire tâter de ma dague. Les minutes se dispersent, bercées par le silence. C'est curieux, cette ambiance entre eux... D'ailleurs pourquoi Hubert a-t-il emmené Ferdinand dans sa chambre ? N'aurait-il pas été préférable de lui faire voir un spécialiste en soin ?

Une fois sa préparation terminée, le toutou maléfique tire une deuxième chaise pour se poster juste en face du rouquin.

\- Je crains qu'il va vous falloir retirer votre pantalon.

\- Plaît-il ?!

\- Je ne détiens pas d'habilité permettant de vous soigner à travers vos vêtements, ainsi…

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, n'en dites pas davantage !

Le rouquin tergiverse avant de finir par abandonner sa pudeur. Il se défroque et passe sa main sur le lin blanc qui constitue le dernier rempart pour son intimité. Hubert patiente quelques secondes avant de retirer ses gants. Bientôt, ses phalanges trempées d'onguent viennent flatter la cuisse de son homologue. Même de là où je me tiens je suis capable de discerner les frémissements du rouquin. J'avale difficilement ma salive. La situation prend une drôle de tournure. Je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à ça tout comme je n'ai aucune envie que ce toutou pose ses sales mains sur Ferdinand. A force de nous entraîner ensemble à la lance, le fils Aegir et moi avons entretenu ce lien qui nous unit. Ça me révulse de constate que mon ami est réceptif au toucher de cet être sournois.

\- Vous savez Hubert, j'ai repensé à notre discussion au réfectoire et à votre éloge concernant mon humble personne.

\- « _Votre humble personne_ » dites-vous ? Qu'est-il advenu du pédant Ferdinand von Aegir ? Jadis la modestie ne faisait pas partie de votre vocabulaire.

Ferdinand soupire sans quitter des yeux les doigts blêmes qui cajolent son épiderme.

\- Le temps nous a changé, j'en ai peur. Si j'évoque ce sujet, c'est pour vous retourner vos compliments.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, fait Hubert en ralentissant ses gestes.

\- Et pourtant je vous dis la vérité. J'admire votre dévotion et votre fidélité envers Edelgard... Je ne peux pas me vanter d'une telle constance puisque les doutes m'ont longuement déstabilisé.

Je pensais que le toutou maléfique allait reprendre son acolyte sur le manque de prédicat honorifique vis-à-vis de sa maîtresse, mais non. Il paraît un peu chamboulé par l'aveu et la franchise de son pair.

\- En ce qui concerne la dévotion, reprend Hubert, je pourrais également souligner cette qualité chez vous si je la comprenais. Je suis curieux de connaître la raison qui vous a poussé à servir la cause impériale.

Son pouce effleure l'intérieur de la cuisse de Ferdinand et il y a la tension qui électrifie l'air. Tout à coup, l'espace paraît plus étroit. Ma respiration devient sifflante, déchaînée par l'adrénaline. Je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas me repérer. Une sorte de jappement s'échappe de la bouche du rouquin. Il se redresse contre le dossier de sa chaise et paraît aux abois. Depuis le début de leur échange, Hubert me tourne le dos. Cependant, je pourrais certifier que quelque chose s'est transformé dans sa posture. Je reconnais le vice qui s'est infiltré dans la pièce et qui découle des murs.

La luxure.

Ferdinand balbutie, les mains sur son entrejambe :

\- Ne… ne regardez pas ! Comme c'est indécent !

J'observe le fils Vestra. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi désorienté. Si sa physionomie trahit sa confusion, sa main, elle, reste bien ancrée sur la cuisse de son partenaire. Il souffle :

\- Je ne peux croire que c'est mon toucher qui ait provoqué cet émoi chez vous.

Les joues cramoisi, Ferdinand contemple son congénère un instant. La honte fond au rythme des secondes pour exposer un vernis d'assurance.

\- Puis-je véritablement m'offrir au luxe de vos mains ? Parce que je me vois trembler sans votre appui demain…

\- Mon appui ? murmure Hubert comme captivé.

Il se penche encore plus et attrape une longue mèche rousse pour l'enrouler autour de ses autres doigts, tel le lien affectif qui est en train de se consolider entre eux.

\- Vous l'aurez éternellement si tant est que vous me proposez le vôtre, conclue le fils Vestra avant de s'accaparer les lèvres de son homologue.

Cette fois je perds toute notion de ce qu'est l'inspiration et l'expiration. Longuement… Que dis-je ? Toujours. Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai toujours stipulé que Hubert ne possédait pas de cœur. Les derniers événements n'ont fait que me conforter dans cet idée. Mais bien sûr qu'il en a un ! Sinon ses lèvres ne feraient pas l'écho de ce qu'il ressent.

Il attire Ferdinand à lui et l'assoit sur ses cuisses. Leurs gestes sont saccadés, fiévreux. Il n'y a plus de retenu, plus de faux semblants. Juste le besoin de se découvrir, de se toucher, de s'appartenir. Leurs mains tourbillonnent près de leurs aines et s'attellent à défaire ce qui gène la libération de leurs membres. Ils soupirent de soulagement lorsque ces derniers se rencontrent et leurs lèvres peuvent enfin se réunir.

Hubert soulève déjà le bassin de Ferdinand pour présenter sa virilité contre son entrée intime. Ça fait mal, je le vois bien au visage tout contracté du rouquin. Ce n'est pas étonnant, il n'a pas été préparé à recevoir de la visite par là. Mais il n'en a cure. C'est un besoin, si ce n'est une nécessité de tenir Hubert tout contre lui. De s'unir à lui. Et c'est…

Mes yeux se perdent sur la silhouette du toutou maléfique. Je ne peux détourner le regard, vile voyeuse que je suis.

Et c'est réciproque. Leur attachement est réciproque.

Le cœur de Hubert.

Il est omniprésent dans cette pièce. Il est sur ses lèvres quand elles monopolisent celles de Ferdinand. Il est sur ses doigts lorsqu'ils s'insinuent sous la chemise du rouquin. Il est sur son phallus lorsqu'il possède son acolyte pour le convertir en amant.

Mes mains se crispent sur mes propres cuisses. Hubert a un cœur. Et si je lui en prive à l'avenir, c'est également celui de Ferdinand que je déroberai.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Que c'est sooooombre ! Akkira va de mal en pis et cette fois elle a bien failli y passer. Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, ces trois chapitres "Périr" seront des analogies de la mort sous toutes ses formes.


	34. Périr (2-3)

Bien le bonjour voyageurs !

Sans plus tarder passons aux reviews des lecteurs :

**MijoShulk-torse-nu** : Aaaaah mes surnoms t'avaient manqué, avoue ? xD Déjà je te remercie GRAAAAANDEMENT car c'est le premier chapitre où je n'ai pas eu besoin de remettre les tirets pour les dialogues. Ah que ça va plus vite étrangement xD VIVE LIBREOFFICE 3 Eeeeeh oui c'est bien Yuri le troisième allié d'Akkira, surpriiiise héhé ! J'adore ce tandem n'empêche, et ce depuis la première apparition du loup. C'est sans doute que, comme Shamir, Yuri sait quasiment tout d'Akkira :3 Ouais cet enfoiré de paria mériterait une bonne correction... *appelle Reyn* Ah merde je me trompe de jeu ! Héhé tes suppositions concernant l'indentité d'Olee sont intéressants, et bien vu pour le soutien ! haaan toi aussi ça t'a fait de la peine pour Onirun ? x'D La violence envers les animaux n'est pas to-lé-rable ! Mais oui aha l'albinos qui crève au milieu de sa phrase, ça c'est fait xD Tu connais Akkira, elle est discrète comme une ombre ;) Et oui pas de préliminaires, j'ai mal pour les fefesses de Ferdinand xD Merci pour ta review des familles ;)

**KattSnk** : C'est la première fois que j'ose te mettre un de mes fameux surnoms, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas xD Et MAZETTE c'est bien vu, la musique que j'ai utilisé pour le dernier chapitre est plus connue sans les paroles. Ça fait plaisir de voir une amatrice de Shingeki no Kyojin ou tout du moins des musiques de Hiroyuki Sawano :3 Contente que tu apprécies le rôle que j'ai attribué à Hubert. Il est tellement important dans le jeu, encore plus dans la voie des Aigles du coup il mérite d'avoir une place cruciale dans ma fic. Et encore plus contente que tu apprécies l'évolution d'Akkira :3 *sautille* Merci pour ta review !

**Attention ! Ce chapitre contient un lemon et donc une scène de sexe plutôt explicite. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Les autres... savourer :p * vous envoie à tous des Kleenex-kun***

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre trente-trois**

Périr

(Partie 2/3)

/

_1184 de l'année impériale, jour 25 de la lune d__es Étoiles_

Je passe le peigne ciselé dans sa chevelure incolore. Si mes gestes sont incertains durant les premiers démêlages, ils regagnent vite en accoutumance et en précision. Parce qu'elle est là. Elle est juste là, à portée de mes doigts, de mon souffle. Edelgard m'a présenté sa nuque lorsque je suis arrivée, et c'est comme si les événements de la dernière lune ne s'étaient jamais étendus dans la frasque chronologique. Je pressentais un interrogatoire et non cette routine qui s'est installée entre nous au fil des années. Pour sur, Hubert a déjà dû lui faire part de mon lien avec l'Abysse. Si Edelweiss avait voulu aborder le sujet, cela aurait été la parole du fils Vestra contre la mienne. La vérité face au mensonge. Je déglutis.

\- Je vous sens anxieuse, fait remarque Edelgard sans se retourner. Si vous êtes exposée au moindre désagrément, vous pouvez m'en faire part. Cela fait partie…

\- De vos attributions, je termine à sa place.

\- Hm, poursuit-elle distraitement. Je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier que vous me coupiez la parole.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer lorsqu'elle se montre aussi susceptible. Elle se décale pour me scruter.

\- Et en plus cela vous fait glousser.

\- Ne vous retournez pas. Je n'ai pas envie de vous éborgnez car…

Je suspends. Aussi bien mes gestes que ma phrase. Si je mutile vos prunelles, vous ne pourrez plus m'observer comme vous le faites en ce moment. Les yeux sont les interprètes du cœur. Vous me livrez davantage d'émotions en un regard qu'avec votre bouche. Votre verve pudique se fait parfois écraser par la franchise de vos œillades. Mais évidemment, je ne peux pas vous servir ces pensées qui me traversent.

\- Car… ? m'incite-t-elle à poursuivre.

\- Car sans eux pour ne pourrez plus trier les friandises et exclure celles qui vous font horreur.

C'est elle qui rit cette fois. Pendant un instant ça dépasse sa retenue et ses dents font l'écho à sa chevelure opalin. Bientôt sa main vient éclipser cette vision et recouvrant partiellement sa bouche. Elle se reprend, s'accoude, le menton juché sur ses métacarpes, et dit doucement :

\- Ainsi donc il y aurait des sucreries que je honnirais ?

\- Oui. Les darioles si la frangipane n'est pas assez présente, la tarte de massepain pour les mêmes raisons. Et par dessus tout, les gâteaux traditionnels d'Enbarr.

Elle me considère, un brin éberluée puisque j'ai visé juste. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, moi-même désorientée. Je ne devrais pas être aussi informée des préférences de la blanche. Je ne l'ai pas épiée consciemment et c'est bien ça qui me dérange. Yuri a raison quand il dit que je me suis entichée d'elle. J'essaie de fuir mes sentiments en me convainquant que tout ça n'est que pure stratégie. Mais les lunes et les années passent, et mes pensées n'ont cessé de me trahir.

Je la veux. Perpétuellement. Près de moi.

Et ce n'est pas pour m'enquérir de ses futures actions. C'est tout bonnement parce qu'elle m'a envoûtée. Que je sois éprise d'une personne en qui j'ai si peu confiance m'effraie au plus haut point. Pourquoi à _chaque fois_ je suis attirée par des individus qui transportent leur lot de mystères ? Serais-je masochiste ?

Elle reprend en tentant de contrôler le timbre de sa voix, comme toujours :

\- Vous me paraissez bien avisée sur mes inclinaisons alimentaires. M'observiez-vous ?

\- Constamment.

Oh. Ça m'a échappé. Sa réaction se fait en deux temps. D'abord les quelques rougeurs qui se substituent prestement à un léger froncement de sourcils. Je devine alors la méfiance dans chaque battement de ses cils. Elle est là, ineffable, marquant la distance entre nous. Edelgard et moi sommes comme les dents de ce peigne, en permanence à nous tenir du même côté mais en conservant un gouffre entre nous. Elle ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Je susurre aussitôt presque comme une supplique :

\- Dites-moi ce que vous pensez.

\- Je me faisais une réflexion.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je me demandais si je devais me montrer flattée de cette observation, ou bien soucieuse ?

Cette fois c'est sûr. Par cette simple phrase je comprends que Hubert lui a dépeint les événements me concernant durant le cycle sélénite précédant. Quelle jouissance presque malsaine j'ai ressentie lorsque je me suis présentée devant lui en chair et en os ! Sa figure médusée va arpenter mes souvenirs encore un bon moment. Néanmoins, la satisfaction que j'ai éprouvée à cette occasion commence peu à peu à se tarir.

Comme je ne rétorque rien, que je me contente de la fixer droit dans les yeux pour ne pas montrer de signe de dérobade, elle finit par soupirer. De ses doigts qui me paraissent toujours trop lointains, elle désigne mon visage.

\- Cela fait une éternité que vous n'avez pas exposé des tresses dans votre chevelure.

Instinctivement je passe mes doigts dans ma crinière lâchées. Leurs longueurs n'ont pas quitté ma nuque depuis qu'on me les a tranchées lors de l'escarmouche du plateau Brionac. Edelweiss poursuit :

\- Les brigilènes sont réputées pour arborer les coiffures les plus techniques et recherchées de Fódlan.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous fasse des nattes, Edelweiss ?

Sans attendre son approbation, je lui agrippe les épaules et la force à me tourner le dos. Elle émet un bref ronchonnement qui me fait sourire. Je sais qu'elle apprécie et déteste à la fois cette forme d'autorité dans ma voix. Je ne le fais jamais exprès, c'est juste que c'est devenu naturel de m'exprimer ainsi avec mes hommes sur le terrain. Tandis que je m'affaire sur ses mèches, je me souviens d'une phrase qu'elle m'avait adressée durant notre période à l'Académie des Officiers.

« Akkira je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a de l'autorité. »

Ce à quoi je lui répondrais aujourd'hui qu'elle en aura toujours plus que moi. Alors que mes phalanges expertes ont déjà réalisé la moitié du travail, elles ralentissent, mes songes en proie à une réminiscence. J'en perds mon sourire.

Une natte. La_ sienne_.

Tressée à la manière d'une contrée dont le nom se décompte en trois syllabes. J'ai pensé plus d'une fois à « Go-ne-ril » mais cette Maison s'est illustrée pour ses aptitudes dans l'art de la guerre et non dans celui de l'esthétique. Bon, Hilda doit être une exception à la règle, mais pour l'avoir vue de mes yeux à Remire, je sais que son air fragile cache une grande puissance.

Pour me détourner de cette pensée, mes yeux nettoient la pièce et remarquent la vapeur qui s'échappe de la salle de bains. Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Je devais juste lui démêler les cheveux avant qu'elle ne se lave, pas lui faire une coiffure.

\- « Edelweiss »…, souffle la blandine. Vous m'appelez ainsi depuis fort longtemps à présent.

Sa voix me ramène à elle, telle une corde qu'elle tire pour que je reste à proximité.

\- Puis-je savoir d'où vient cette appellation ?

\- D'un conte brigilien. Voulez-vous l'entendre ?

\- Avec plaisir.

J'essaie de repousser le sentiment cuisant de nostalgie et de manque lorsque je pense à ma patrie avant de lui narrer cette légende. Celle de l'edelweiss. Il s'agit d'une fleur rare, solitaire, qui symbolise le danger et la dévotion pour l'ascension. Tant de similitude que je me garde bien de noter entre l'edelweiss et Edelgard. Du peu que je sais sur son passé, la blanche a toujours été sujette à la solitude de part son statut. La crainte ou la vénération poussent les gens à se tenir à l'écart de ce qui attise ces émotions. De plus, Edelgard expose sa propre existence au danger, devenant une tête à abattre aux yeux des autres puissances de Fódlan. Et sa dévotion pour l'ascension n'a rien de cupide, mais le pouvoir est nécessaire pour accomplir ses desseins.

Je poursuis le conte. Il paraît qu'au milieu des neiges éternelles vit une reine ayant perdu son trône. On l'appelle la Dame blanche.

Je me penche et place quelques mèches derrière son oreille pour bien qu'elle entende la suite :

\- Elle est d'une telle beauté que tout le monde voudrait la conquérir mais personne n'ose s'approcher d'elle.

Et quelque chose se fendille en elle. Toute son attitude m'intime ce verdict. C'est quand elle se tourne vers moi que j'incorpore la soudaineté de sa métamorphose. Elle a jeté à terre sa constante retenue comme une nippe souillée. Le vase de sa patience déborde, tout comme celui de sa lassitude. Lassée. D'être responsable, de cette vie de contraintes que lui impose son rang. Si l'Impératrice est une figure de marbre, celle d'Edelgard reflète son humanité. Et c'est cette dernière qui englobe ma vision. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait, là, à ce moment précis, c'est courir dans un champ de fleurs pour respirer la liberté et s'empiffrer de bonbons au bout du chemin. Ses prunelles parme déclinent vers le bas de mon visage.

Vers mes lèvres.

Elle voudrait… J'en perds ma salive. Non, quand même pas…

\- Personne n'ose m'approcher, répète-elle durement en faisant référence à la fin du conte.

Elle se lève pour me faire face et ajoute :

\- Mais vous Akkira, vous approcherez-vous ?

J'en perds ma voix. Son regard me met au défi de le faire. J'ignore si elle convoite réellement ma témérité ou si elle n'agit que pour se persuader que je décamperai comme tous les autres. Ma conscience m'enjoint de partir, d'être lâche pour ne pas commettre le pas de trop. Et mon inconscient dit…

\- Je ne me débinerai pas.

Elle me scrute sans sourire, avant de passer ses mains derrière son dos pour défaire des lacets. Sa robe de chambre colore le sol avant que je comprenne réellement ce qui se passe. Elle a rangé les armes, retirer son masque d'Impératrice pour se mettre à nu.

Devant moi.

Au sens propre et figuré du terme.

Spontanément, elle croise les bras sur son corps frissonnant. Ce tableau qu'elle offre à mes yeux reflète toute la fragilité qu'elle souhaite étouffer au quotidien. Malgré ses efforts, je discerne aussitôt les multiples cicatrices sur son épiderme. L'enfer arbore l'apparence de marques indélébiles pour investir sa peau. Je me suis toujours demandée si son corps était aussi dénué d'imperfection que le laissait le supposer son visage. A présent j'ai ma réponse.

\- Edelgard…, je chuchote.

Elle relève ses yeux vers moi puis ses pas la guident jusqu'à la salle de bains. Est-ce une invitation ? Ou bien… Ma réflexion est envoyée au tapis lorsque mes jambes s'empressent de suivre le même chemin que le sien. Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, elle s'est déjà presque totalement immergée dans l'eau. La visage tourné vers la nuit qui s'illustre à travers le seule fenêtre de la pièce.

\- Nous sommes le 25 de la lune des Étoiles, l'année prochaine Garreg Mach aurait célébré le Festival du Millénaire.

Je suis un peu déroutée par ce changement de sujet, surtout qu'il n'a rien d'érotique. Le Monastère me tient à cœur, il fut le témoin de ma reconstruction après mes années d'errance, ainsi que de l'évolution d'autrui. Seulement, aujourd'hui la guerre a assombri le décor et a rendu tant de choses futiles. Dont le Festival du Millénaire. Si elle ne l'avait pas évoqué je n'y aurais jamais songé. Il prend si peu de place dans mon esprit déjà bien trop encombré par la gravité des événements qui ne cessent de s'enchaîner. A ce stade, je n'en ai tellement rien à faire de cette histoire de Millénaire.

\- Connaissez-vous la légende relative à la Tour de la déesse ?

J'arque un sourcil. Dorothea m'en avait parlé lors du bal il y a quatre ans. Seulement quatre ans, j'ai l'impression qu'une décennie s'est écoulée depuis l'événement festif. Je m'approche du cuvier en bois et ne perds pas de temps pour détailler le haut de son buste. De la mousse cache sa poitrine ainsi que les parties inférieures de son corps. Je dis :

\- Je vous avoue que je ne crois pas tellement à cette histoire d'âme sœur.

Elle sourit sans me regarder et je décèle une note mélancolique à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle forme un creux avec ses paumes et accueille un peu de mousse dedans.

\- C'est dans cette Tour que mes parents se sont rencontrés.

Je me tais, savourant ces quelques confidences volées au gré de ce moment.

\- Mon père, qui venait d'être sacré Empereur quelques années auparavant, effectua une visite à Garreg Mach. Comme l'exige l'étiquette, il avait intégré l'Académie des officiers durant son adolescence, et lors de cette incursion, il s'est aventuré dans la Tour de la déesse en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Ma mère, qui était étudiante, s'y tenait. Ce fut le coup de foudre, l'amour au premier regard… et leur premier véritable amour à tous les deux, à ce qu'on raconte.

Ses prunelles brillent, reflétant la mousse immaculée mais aussi une émotion que je suis bien en peine de nommer. Elle m'explique que son père possédait plusieurs concubines car l'Empire exigeait des héritiers et que sa mère est devenue l'une d'entre elles. Malgré cela, Edelweiss nourrit la conviction qu'ils s'aimaient véritablement. Elle patiente quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées, puis ses mains relâchent la mousse en plongeant dans l'eau. Le souvenir s'éparpille autour d'elle tandis qu'elle secoue son visage.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je me raccroche à cette absurde petite histoire.

Je sors presque aussitôt :

\- C'est parce qu'elle vous tient à cœur, quoi que vous en disiez.

Alors qu'elle n'osait pas croiser mon regard depuis mon arrivée dans la pièce, la voilà qui sonde mes yeux à la recherche de quelque chose. En tout cas moi, je le décèle dans les siens. Des sentiments enfouis qui ressurgissent du passé lorsque nous parlons de nos coeurs. Les mots franchissent mes lèvres avant que je ne les agite contre mon palais :

\- Et vous, avez-vous déjà eu un premier amour ?

Je n'en reviens pas de sortir ces paroles qui me ressemblent si peu. Je croyais qu'elle allait se rebuter ou bien permuter de sujet en rougissant. Mais non. Elle continue de m'examiner puis finit par sourire. Elle fait :

\- Hm… Pour certaine raison je me sens encline à vous confier toutes ces choses que j'ai tenues secrètes jusqu'à lors.

Je pourrais compléter et dire « _des choses qui vous concernent, Edelgard. Vos sentiments. __Mais pas__ votre passé, ni les fruits de votre conflagration. _» Je grince des dents. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré qu'elle m'est tenue à l'écart de ses projets menaçant Leicester. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle ne me communique pas ses plans de guerre, en revanche c'est la première fois que cela m'irrite autant. Et je sens que creuser les raisons de cette irritation ne ferait que l'amplifier. La blanche poursuit :

\- Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais c'était un noble que j'ai rencontré lorsque j'ai séjourné au Royaume il y a fort longtemps.

\- Comment ça vous ne vous rappelez plus de son nom ? je m'enquiers interloquée. Et son visage qu'en est-il ?

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de balayer quelques bulles de ses doigts.

\- Peu importe, j'ai épuisé ma réserve de confidences pour ce soir. C'est à votre tour.

\- « _A mon tour_ » pour ? je m'étrangle presque.

Elle semble choisir ses mots avec soin avant de poursuivre :

\- Il y a quatre ans, le soir du bal, Dorothea est allée _lui_ parler juste après votre remarquable duel brigilien.

Dans un premier temps, je me sens touchée qu'elle n'ait pas nommé cela une «_ danse _» mais un « _duel_ », car c'est exactement ce que c'est. Edelgard, telle que je la connais, a dû se renseigner sur toutes les coutumes des territoires de l'Empire, et ce avant même d'intégrer Garreg Mach. Et donc de celles de Brigid aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je garde précieusement en mémoire cet instant inoubliable que nous avons partagé avec Petra. Et puis, dans un second temps, je note un pronom dans cette phrase.

«_ Lui _».

Edelweiss ne me laisse pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'elle enchaîne :

\- Lui qui cachait toujours ses émotions derrière un sourire de façade paraissait profondément troublé par ce duel. Il est venu se désaltérer, et c'est à peine s'il parvenait à converser avec les demoiselles qui s'agglutinaient pour quémander l'intérêt du futur duc souverain. Je n'étais pas loin de cette scène, et je me suis demandée laquelle d'entre Petra ou vous avez pu l'émouvoir à ce point. Et c'est Dorothea qui est venue par inadvertance m'apporter cette information manquante. Elle affirmait que vous vouliez danser avec lui avant la fin des festivités et c'est alors qu'il est sorti. Et quelques minutes après, ce fut à votre tour de quitter la salle de réception.

Les réminiscences affluent par dizaines. Sa main. Qui glisse le long de ma taille. Qui explore les muscles de mon dos. Qui dégage mes cheveux pour mieux me voir. Son air radieux, joie officielle et éphémère qui a égayé ses traits le temps d'une balade nocturne. Et enfin ses lèvres qui joignent la commissure des miennes. Il fut chamboulé par mon duel, par ce que mon corps a fait fleurir en gesticulant sans retenue. Et à présent c'est moi qui suis bouleversée par ce que j'apprends sur lui.

Je me disais bien qu'il s'était montré très entreprenant ce soir là.

Claude savait. Ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Mais c'est un maître dans l'art de la raison et du discernement. Il s'est raccroché aux pièces de puzzle qu'il avait amassées sur mes secrets, à son attrait pour les mystères. Et ainsi reléguer cet ébranlement au second plan, comme lors de notre dernière entrevue. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'embrasse. Et que…

Je m'ébroue et entre précipitamment dans le bain, faisant basculer de l'eau en dehors du cuvier. Mes vêtements me collent aussitôt à la peau. J'assène sèchement :

\- Ça n'a rien d'un premier amour.

Edelweiss parait assembler des révélations sur ma figure. Par moment, je ne supporte plus d'être aussi transparente. Elle reprend :

\- J'avoue que la romance n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection. Avec tout le travail qui m'incombe, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à cela. Je pense juste qu'il devait être ardu de se laisser aller lorsque l'élève concerné représentait celui qui était le plus pétri de secrets. A tel point qu'il détournait toujours le sujet de discussion sur son interlocuteur.

Oh que oui, je ne peux que l'approuver. Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle continue de me parler de lui. Mes poings appréhendent la suite et tremblent à forcer de lutter contre ma mémoire. Elle s'accoude aux bords polis, ses sourcils froncés attestent sa réflexion.

\- Le fils aîné du précédent duc Riegan est décédé dans un accident. Le reste de sa famille ayant disparu, Oswald von Riegan s'est retrouvé sans descendance. Et c'est à ce moment que Claude est apparu. Sans l'emblème de la Maison régente, personne n'aurait accordé du crédit à son histoire.

\- Arrêtez Edelweiss…, je grommelle les dents serrées.

Elle fait fi de ma supplique et je commence interpréter le but de cette discussion.

\- Pour être survenu à Leicester aussi soudainement, je me demande qui est son père.

Et alors elle darde ses billes parme sur moi et m'envoient des points d'interrogation à n'en plus finir. Son affirmation est en réalité une question dissimulée. La prochaine cible de l'Empire est l'Alliance de Leicester. Quoi de mieux pour l'Impératrice d'interroger une proche de son futur adversaire. Je ricane d'un air lugubre et passe ma main gantée sur mon visage. Une proche ? Une amie ? Une camarade ? Une ennemie ? Un sujet d'expérience ? La relation que j'entretenais avec Claude n'avait ni queue ni tête. Une absurdité, une sottise, ça nous est tombé dessus. Tout le monde sait que la bêtise humaine est infinie.

Néanmoins…

\- Je ne vous dirai rien sur lui, je gronde.

Mes sourcils s'arquent et creusent mes paupières. Néanmoins… J'ai gravé cette image de toi, tu sais ? Ce jour-là, le dernier pour nous, dans ta chambre. Je me souviens de ton rire, il me semble presque entendre ton hilarité non feinte. Je venais de te comparer à un cabot car tu avais sorti l'expression « _Ça fait un mal de chien _». Ce n'était pas si drôle et pourtant ton allégresse a réclamé la mienne. Autre instant, autre décor. Notre arbre. Nos regards arrimés l'un à l'autre, nos sourires qui n'ont concordé que trop rarement ensemble. Nous étions bien là haut, assis sur cette branche. Insouciance d'autrefois. Tes cheveux noirs gigotaient en rythme pour attraper la bise. L'esprit du Vent secouait les feuillages du chêne, telle une main qu'on agite pour dire adieu.

Quoi que je fasse, rien ne t'efface...

Le timbre cristallin d'Edelgard me ramène une fois encore à elle. Et sa prochaine question me paraît aussi limpide que sa voix. Je sais ce qu'elle va me demander.

\- Je ne peux pas rester éternellement dans le doute, Akkira.

\- N'en dites pas plus, je rétorque durement.

\- Êtes-vous prête à affronter l'Alliance de Leicester ? Êtes-vous prête à vous dresser contre celui que l'on nomme Génie Tactique ?

Et je suis prise dans les filets que j'ai moi-même tissés en jouant sur plusieurs tableaux. Mes tergiversations la blessent, je décèle la douleur nichée dans le firmament de ses prunelles. A force de vouloir trouver des compromis entre les différentes puissances, et à nourrir cette utopie qu'est mon rêve, je finis par blesser autrui. Que faire ? Si j'accepte… Non, ça m'est définitivement impossible. Tout mon être se révolte à cette idée. Et si je refuse, cela pourrait être considéré comme un acte de trahison.

Que faire ? Que faire bon sang ? Que faire pour la rassurer, pour noyer les doutes qu'elle porte à mon égard bien que je sache qu'ils sont légitimes ?

Mon esprit cherche une réponse lorsque mon corps trouve une solution. Contrairement à mes pensées délabrées, il n'hésite pas. Je me penche largement dans sa direction, mes bras viennent se soutenir contre les bordures du bain, de part et d'autre du corps d'Edelweiss. Elle écarquille les yeux, tout son organisme tressaute lorsque j'inonde son espace personnel. Elle balbutie :

\- Que faites-v…

Mes lèvres ne la laissent pas finir sa phrase. Elles s'appliquent un peu âprement sur les siennes. J'incline mon visage de l'autre côté et cette fois ma bouche cueille ses deux bouts de chair avec toute la douceur que je suis capable d'administrer. Je perçois aussitôt son inexpérience, sa timidité et son désarroi. Je me décale pour planter mes yeux dans les siens. Ses pommettes sont presque aussi cramoisi que sa tenue habituelle d'Impératrice. Tout son corps s'est recroquevillé, comme pour se protéger de mon intrusion. Elle balbutie :

\- Je… je ne cherchais pas à en arriver là !

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne voulez pas que je poursuive ?

C'est là qu'elle se rend compte de sa posture, des défenses qu'elle a érigées par réflexe. Son corps se détend au fil des secondes et une émotion distincte vient remplacer sa gêne.

De la reconnaissance.

Parce que je me suis approchée. Parce que je m'aventure sur un terrain que tout le monde n'a fait qu'environner. Parce que je dépasse les limites que les autres ont tracé pour elle. Pour El. Edelgard. Edelweiss. Nous avons laissé la Dame Rouge en dehors de cette pièce. Et la Dame Blanche, je veux la tenir entre mes bras. Elle murmure d'un ton autoritaire en guettant la sincérité dans mes iris :

\- C'est l'impression que je donne ? Embrassez-moi encore.

Je ne me fais pas prier pour bécoter à nouveau cette bouche qui me tente depuis trop longtemps. Je passe mes mains gantées dans son dos nu et la rapproche de moi. Encore une fois elle tressaille. Elle expérimente, elle ne sait que faire de ses membres. Par moment, je perçois son souffle contrôlé, sa posture un peu rigide. Elle n'est pas habituée, et je me promets que je vais tout faire pour la détendre. Pour la rassurer.

Mes lèvres s'échappent, dégringolent sur son corps, avides de boutons de chair sur lesquels je n'ai pas encore pu poser mon regard. Où sont-i…

Oh. Bon sang.

Sa poitrine n'est pas excessive, et je m'étonne d'avoir autant envie de la goûter. Ses tétons pointent dans ma direction, tels les sommets des montagnes que je rêverais de gravir pour cueillir l'edelweiss. Je me lèche les babines, ce qui ne doit pas passer inaperçu. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, Edelgard me laisse carte blanche. Mes dents supplantent involontairement ma bouche sur ses seins, et je jurerais que son gémissement est l'un des plus beaux sons du monde. Ses jambes dérapent dans l'eau, éclaboussant copieusement les dalles alentours. Il y a quelques chose chez elle qui n'est pas foncièrement doux, ni foncièrement inébranlable. Ça m'excite à un point, et ça balaie les ressouvenances de toutes les demoiselles dont j'ai arpenté les corps. Mes hanches se tortillent, et j'envoie l'une de mes mains apaiser le feu qui flambe dans mon bas-ventre. Mes doigts pressent mon clitoris à travers mes habits et mon souffle se répercute sur la peau nacrée et abîmée.

Edelweiss a observé mon petit manège et d'autres rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues lorsque je relève mon menton vers elle. Elle fronce les sourcils, s'éructe la voix, et déclare :

\- Déshabillez-vous.

\- Non.

La réponse fuse entre mes dents et nous surprend toutes les deux. Son plis s'accentue entre ses yeux mais elle fait tout son possible pour ne pas exhiber sa confusion. Ses mains, jusque là inactives, investissent enfin mon propre espace et glissent le long de mes bras. Vêtus. Elles s'insèrent sur le haut de mon buste et s'escriment à ouvrir mon col. D'une poigne de fer, je la stoppe.

\- Je vous ai dit «_ non_ ».

Encore une fois ma virulence nous désarçonne. Avec la force dont je la sais pourvue, elle pourrait se dégager en un rien de temps. Et sortir. Mais non, elle attend une justification. Partir serait un affront pour elle alors qu'elle vient de se mettre à nu devant moi. Pourquoi suis-je incapable d'en faire autant ? Je baragouine :

\- Mon corps me répugne…

La maladresse de ma phrase me coupe dans mon élan. Comment est-ce que je peux dire ça alors que toutes les cicatrices d'Edelweiss dansent devant mes yeux ? Et puis je me dévêts devant Dorothea, et ce alors que nous n'avons jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Je détaille mon interlocutrice. Tout en elle m'enflamme et… paradoxalement me bloque. C'est comme si je ne souhaitais pas me dévoiler entièrement devant elle.

La blessure grandit sur ses traits et entame sa fierté. Je suis horrible, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente rabaissée. Mes doigts trouvent les siens racornis par ce qu'elle doit considérer comme une avanie. Je la guide pour glisser ses phalanges dans les bords de mon pantalon.

\- Juste le bas, je souffle.

Cela ne la rassure qu'à moitié mais elle obtempère tout de même. Le tissu imbibé d'eau me colle la peau, il lui est ardu de le faire coulisser sur mes hanches. Je lui prête mon aide, et notre collaboration vient à bout du vêtement qui gît bientôt quelques mètres plus loin. Mon sous-vêtement le rejoint aussitôt. J'arque un sourcil lorsque je me rends compte que l'eau du cuvier m'arrive au ventre et qu'elle camoufle mes parties inférieures.

\- Voulez-vous regarder ?

\- Pardon ?!

Je surélève mon corps pour que les zones cachées ne le soient plus. J'expose ainsi mes cuisses, mon pubis et ma toison désordonnée. Je reste focalisée sur les réactions d'Edelgard pour ne pas trop faire une fixation sur mon organisme. Elle s'étrangle à moitié et ses deux billes parme viennent se rassurer en s'arrimant aux miennes.

\- Vous arrive-t-il d'être gênée ?

Je souris et l'observe lorsqu'elle-même me détaille sans oser me toucher. Pour une fois, elle fait plus jeune que son âge. Ma gaieté est rapidement tourmentée lorsque j'analyse son regard. Et j'émets mentalement une constatation.

Edelweiss de s'est pas embéguinée de moi.

Je le remarque à sa façon qu'elle a de me contempler. De l'intérêt oui, du désir mais pas de tendresse. La reconnaissance n'est pas l'amour. Elle n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Je plisse le front.

« _Pas d'attache affective Akkira _».

C'est ce que je me suis toujours répétée. Pourtant, le fait de savoir que nos sentiments ne soient pas réellement réciproques me rend étrangement insatisfaite. Depuis quand suis-je devenue aussi sentimentale dans ce domaine ?

« _Vous n'éprouvez pas d'amour pour moi, Edelweiss_ ».

Je meurs d'envie de lui murmurer cela à l'oreille, juste pour dénoter son embarras, sa colère ou sa froideur. Juste par pur égoïste, parce que je mérite de souffrir pour mon manque d'honnêteté vis-à-vis de certains sujets.

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment, je décide de passer à l'attaque. Je glisse mes mains sous ses fesses et soulève le bas de son corps hors de l'eau. Elle couine de surprise lorsque je fais passer ses jambes par dessus mes épaules. Je bloque mes mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir dans cette position incongrue. De son côté, elle cale ses bras contre les bords du cuvier pour ne pas immerger sa tête. La réprimande perle dans son regard et sur ses lèvres qui remuent pour me sermonner. Je ne lui laisse pas le loisir de le faire et plante un baiser sur son nombril.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, je murmure contre la lactescence de son ventre.

Et je descends, mon nez frôle déjà ses poils pubiens nettement plus lisses et moins fournis que les miens. Eux aussi sont incolores. Ma langue sort de sa tanière pour venir laper son clitoris une seule fois. Je l'entends à peine gémir, signe qu'elle se retient par pudeur. Je continue encore, faisant rouler le bourgeon autour de mon muscle buccal. Elle a fermé les yeux, et si sa bouche reste ostensiblement fermée, j'aperçois ses mains se crisper. Ce n'est pas encore ça. Si elle reste aussi tendue, elle risque d'avoir mal quand j'introduirai mes doigts. Justement, je m'aide de ces derniers pour tracer le contour de ses grandes lèvres. Enfin, je discerne un faible geignement. Je me redresse un peu, le temps de quelques paroles lâchées et qui accompagnent mon regard ardent :

\- Une seule nuit. Permettez-vous de lâcher prise. Ne vous retenez pas.

Elle ne rétorque rien mais je discerne le même accablement que tout à l'heure, dans sa chambre. Comme ça doit être suffoquant de se priver autant, Edelgard…

Le plaisir, la jouissance, la volupté.

J'aimerais que vous vous souvenez de ces trois mots, de cette nuit qui révèle un pan de vous-même que vous ne soupçonnez même pas. Je reprends du service et embrasse plus franchement sa vulve. Elle se cambre un peu ce qui me facilite la pénétration digitale. Sa tête se rejette en arrière, et ses cheveux forment une cascade presque continue qui atterrissent dans l'eau. Son vagin est serré, et je ne touche pas encore son hymen. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout mon temps.

Et pendant que la lune hiémale décline au rythme des minutes qui s'égrainent, pendant toute la durée de nos ébats qui ont fait refroidir l'eau du bain mais qui ont réchauffé nos corps, je me sens…

Je me sens bizarre.

Je devrais être débordante de vitalité pour faire écho à la convoitise que déclenche la silhouette d'Edelgard. Je ne devrais pas autant m'attarder sur les battements de nos cœur qui ne sont pas synchronisés. Je devrais être comblée, rassasiée. Heureuse même.

Mais non.

J'ai beau l'embrasser de toutes les manières existantes, j'ai beau être subjuguée par les sons que produisent sa bouche, il y a encore cette étrange impression qui cadenasse ma satisfaction et ma propre jouissance. Les secondes défilent, telles des étoiles un peu trop furtives et entraînent peu à peu ma vigueur.

Mais oui c'est ça…

Qu'est ce que je fais là, au juste ? Pourquoi je m'entête à venir la voir alors que je sais que nos visions de l'avenir ne pourront jamais cohabiter ensemble ? Mon attachement pour elle est en train de semer son poison dans ma réflexion. Et cette toxine est réciproque dans le sens où je ne lui donne pas l'occasion de me faire confiance. Les doutes la heurtent. Je me berne encore d'illusions alors que je sais qu'il va falloir que je me réveille un jour ou l'autre. Puisque...

Edelgard est le carcan de ma propre existence.

Et tant que je resterai à ses côtés, mon cycle vital ne possédera qu'une seule issu.

**Périr**. Voilà ce qui m'attend à la fin de ce cercle vicieux, de cette voie.

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : Et voici un chapitre full Akkira x Edelgard ! :3 A la base ce chapitre et le suivant devait n'en former qu'un à l'origine, mais il devait avoisiner les 15 000 mots donc bon faut pas déconner xD Puis la suite n'est pas lié directement au niveau de la chronologie donc bon c'est mieux de couper à ce moment là.

C'est la première fois que je rédige un lemon entre deux femmes et j'ai adoré écrire ce passage. A n'en pas douter je recommencerai, que ce soit dans cette fic ou une autre :3


	35. Périr (3-3)

Bien le bonjouuuur voyageurs !

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier **Moulineau** pour son follow, bienvenue en Fódlan ! :3 Et voici la réponse aux reviews :

**MijoDevin** : Héhé, rien ne t'échappe, et oui effectivement j'ai volontairement fait évoluer la relation d'Edelgard et Akkira dans ce sens ;) Contente que tu trouves ce lemon bien écrit :3 *remue des fefesses* Pour la poitrine d'El, je t'ai répondu et c'est pareil pour la suite de la review :) Je suis ravie que tu trouves que c'est dommage pour Akkira et Edelgard de coucher ensemble pour leurs évolutions respectives car c'est ce que je voulais faire ressentir aux lecteurs : elles sont attirées l'une par l'autre mais s'insufflent trop de toxine sans le vouloir. Les doutes représentent une muraille entre elles, et l'accord de leurs desseins semblent compromis. C'est loin d'être sain toussa, on le voit bien aux pensées troubles et contradictoires d'Akkira. Merci encore pour ta review :3 !

**KattContenteD'êtreSnk** : Salut ! Héhé parfait alors ! Woooh ce que tu dis sur le lemon m'a vraiment touchée ! Tu as parfaitement saisi le message que j'ai souhaité colporter dans le dernier chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus et laisse découvrir si tes suppositions sont justes ou fausses... ;) Merci pour ta review !

**GaranceNewChallenger** : Hello Garance et bienvenue dans cette histoire ! :D Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, je vais m'appliquer pour la suite ! Contente de compter une fan du AkkiraxEdelgard parmi mes lecteurs même si ça semble compliqué pour elles :3 Merci pour ta review !

**Important** : Je tiens à préciser qu'en parallèle de cette histoire, j'en écris deux autres. Jusqu'à présent j'avais plein de chapitres en réserve pour cette fic Fire Emblem, chapitres que j'avais écrit pendant le premier confinement. Actuellement je publie un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais je pense ralentir ce rythme pour pouvoir me consacrer équitablement à mes trois histoires. Le prochain sortira donc le 23 ou 30 décembre, et les suivants mettront trois semaines voir un mois à sortir. J'espère que vous comprendrez :) *sourire timide*

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour le commentaire de l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre trente-quatre**

Périr

(Partie 3/3)

/

_1185 de l'année impériale, jour 8 de la lune du Pégase_

Je dois tenir. Y croire. J'y suis presque non ? Edelgard et moi sommes plus proches que jamais. Encore un peu… Juste un peu. Quitte à retourner la voir un soir, quitte à m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le bourbier de l'Empire.

L'espoir. L'espoir. L'espoir. Ne le lâche pas Akkira. Ne le lâche jamais.

/

_Arrête._

/

_1185 de l'année impériale, jour 22 de la lune du Grand Arbre_

Salopard de Hubert. Tu crois que je ne le remarque pas ? Que tu m'envoies le plus souvent en mission pour m'éloigner de ta maîtresse ? Et tu es assez habile pour m'expédier aux frontières de Faerghus et non à celles de Leicester. Tu as dû avoir vent de ce qui s'est passé entre Edelweiss et moi le soir du 25 de la lune des Étoiles. Toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, hein ? Est-ce pour la même raison que je ne l'ai pas revue depuis cette nuit dans son bain ?

J'oublie. Tant de choses.

J'ai oublié l'entraînement à l'arc avec Bernadetta, et celui à la lance avec Ferdinand. J'ai oublié de rendre à Linhardt un livre sur les Reliques de héros que j'ai à peine pu lire, par manque de concentration. J'ai oublié d'aller nourrir Onirun, et quand j'y suis allée j'ai constaté que quelqu'un l'avait fait à ma place. Sûrement Constance, même si elle ne me l'avouera jamais. J'ai oublié d'accompagner Dorothea au marché pour aller offrir des denrées alimentaires aux enfants à la rue. J'ai oublié de m'entretenir avec le forgeron pour qu'il répare mes armes et celles de Randolph. J'ai oublié de me rendre à un conseil de guerre et j'ai même oublié les réprimandes de Ladislava alors qu'elle se tenait juste en face de moi.

Je suis en train d'oublier ce qui devrait être important pour moi.

/

_Arrête ça. Ne vois-tu pas que..._

/

_1185 de l'année impériale, jour 15 de la lune des Chapelets _

Pourquoi je ne peux plus la voir ? Pourquoi bon sang ? Même lorsque je monte jusqu'à sa chambre en escaladant la façade du palais impérial, je ne l'y trouve jamais ?

Et tous ces morts, ces bulletins de guerre. Ça n'en finit jamais. Ça n'en finira jamais ?

Durant ce début de lune, on nous envoyés – mon escouade, celle de Caspar et nous deux – dans ce qui est en train de devenir le Duché de Faerghus. Un soir, pendant le voyage, Brevis et moi étions de garde. Nous avons discuté, il m'a même avoué qu'il m'aimait. Mais hormis cette déclaration touchante, chaque phrase qu'il a prononcée l'éloignait un peu plus de moi. Je m'escrimais à être à son écoute, espérant déceler des bribes du garçon que j'avais rencontré au Monastère. Mais ce fut bien inutile. Là où le Brevis d'autrefois était humble, loyal et timoré, celui-ci était extrémiste, pédant et séducteur. Il jouait au même dévergondage que moi. Si la luxure m'avait peu à peu lassée, elle prenait une place intégrante à côté des autres vices du jeune homme, à savoir l'envie et l'orgueil.

C'était la première fois que mes pieds foulaient la capitale royale. Nous devions apporter de l'avoine, du seigle et du sarrasin qui provenaient des territoires de Bergliez.A cette occasion, nous avons rencontré une certaine Cornelia. De ce que j'ai compris, ce sont ses troupes et elle qui ont réussi à prendre le contrôle de Fhirdiad. Elle a ensuite cédé le Royaume àAdrestia et gère actuellement les territoires annexés en l'absence d'Edelgard. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, la régente était en train de superviser des plans. Elle était entourée de mages noirs alors que partout dans la ville patrouillaient des soldats royaux qui se sont liés à l'Empire. Du coin de l'œil et avant que Cornelia ne cache les papiers derrière un sourire mielleux, j'ai cru y lire le terme « Titanus ».

Cornelia.

La corneille. Un nom parfait pour cette femme et ses paires arborant des masques de corbeau. Parce que je l'ai vue. Je l'ai reconnue. J'aurais même pu l'identifier dans dix, vingt ans.

La mage qui m'a jetée un sort maléfique durant la mission en Duscur.

La brûlure de ma cicatrice au sternum s'est réveillée à sa vue. Ainsi qu'une cruelle contrariété et des pensées corrosives.

Cornelia, et donc par extension son armée, sont les alliés d'Edelgard. Ne sait-elle pas que les sujets de cette donzelle ont essayé de créer une nouvelle dissension entre les duscuriens et l'armée royale ? Le sortilège que je me suis pris, il était destiné à Dedue à la base. Duscur et Faerghus. Les ennemis de l'Empire, de l'Impératrice. Et si cette dernière connaissait les travers de ces mages masqués ? Et si elle les tolérait, comme elle accepte l'aide des piliers de l'ombre ? A cette terrible pensée, je n'ai pu me contenir plus longtemps.

Je suis sortie en trombe du palais royal et j'ai vomi tout ce que contenait mon estomac. Caspar m'a suivi et m'a fracassé le dos pour que je me sente mieux. La délicatesse et lui… Malgré sa rudesse, je me suis blottie contre lui durant toutes les nuits du voyage du retour. Et j'ai pleuré contre son bras, en espérant que personne ne m'entende.

Pourquoi Edelgard… ?

Vous savez, je ne me suis jamais résolue à considérer Faerghus, Leicester et l'Église de Seiros comme des détracteurs. Mais l'homme de la chapelle, Volkhard vonArundel, la mage noire et ceux qui gravitent dans les ténèbres le sont bel et bien.

Pourquoi Edelgard, vos alliés sont-ils mes ennemis ?

/

_Arrête ça. Ne vois-tu pas que tes efforts sont futiles ? Que la terre sur laquelle tu souhaites semer ton rêve est stérile ? Que les fruits de ta labeur s'effritent telle de l'argile ?_

_/_

_1185 de l'année impériale, jour 29 de la lune de l'Arc_

Lorsque je ne suis pas dépêchée en mission, je chemine tous les jours sous vos fenêtres ou devant votre porte. Je honnis l'habitude, celle de votre silence dans lequel vous m'avez enfermée. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir dépendante. De personne, et certainement pas de vos regards et de votre attention.

Durant les réunions stratégiques avec l'Escouade des Aigles de Jais, vous revêtez avec obstination votre masque d'Impératrice, exhibant avec ascétisme vos préoccupations pour l'avenir de Fódlan. Et lorsque je me rapproche furtivement de vous, que ma main gantée frôle la vôtre sur le plan de guerre, je perçois le tressaillement de votre âme. Vous vous retenez comme avant, et votre tempérance traduit le mur infranchissable que vous avez érigé entre nous. J'ai bien compris qu'il vous faut cela pour ne pas flancher. Pour ne pas dériver en m'accordant trop d'importance.

Votre mutisme bride les discussions que nous aurions pu avoir et compromet mes rêves d'un avenir équitable pour les quatre puissances fódliennes.

Vous savez, Edelgard… Notre lien ressemble de plus en plus à un bouquet de fleurs fanées. Il serait composés d'edelweiss et de… ma fleur de naissance. A quoi bon s'obstiner à changer l'eau ?

/

_Ma plume s'est encore cassée. C'est la cinquième depuis ce matin. Je m'obstine à vouloir dépeindre ces événements, ceux qui ont suivi. Difficile de guerroyer contrela fébrilité qui me ronge lorsque je me figure ce qu'il me reste à narrer. Je… Encore brisée._

_Je prends alors du recul sur ce que je suis en train de rédiger. _

/

_1185 de l'année impériale, jour 4 de la lune du Loup Rouge_

Le rouge.

L'écarlate de l'Empire, de l'Impératrice.

Le vermeil des fleurs dans le vase d'Edelgard.

Le carmin comme le pelage des loups durant cette lune, toujours la même teinte, comme si elle était associée à ce village.

Le sang comme le liquide versé en abondance sur Remire.

Je cligne des yeux, peinant à croire ce qui s'est tramé en mon absence, lorsque j'étais occupée à chasser des soldats de Faerghus hors de la bourgade délabrée. Une fois de plus, tout s'est joué dans mon dos. Je fulmine en rejetant mon arc contre ma colonne vertébrale. La colère imbibe chacun de mes muscles au point que mes dents menacent de se fissurer d'un instant à l'autre. J'attrape au hasard l'un des membres de mon escouade par le col et m'époumone :

\- Je vous ai donné des ordres soldat ! Qu'étaient-ils ?!

\- De capturer la faction de rebellesde Faerghus. Et surtout de ne tuer personne.

J'en perds mon souffle. Il se fiche de moi, c'est ça ? Il m'a répondu sans une once d'hésitation, il avait bien en tête mes directives. Alors pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas respectées ? Et il n'est pas un réfractaire isolé. C'est l'entièreté de mon escouade qui a participé à ce carnage. Tous les cadavres autour de nous attestent de leur désobéissance. L'odeur du sang me monte à la gorge et me fait tousser. Je reprends en étant un peu plus assurée et en m'adressant à la cantonade :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous transgressé mes ordres ?

Une archère de l'Empire s'avance et déclare sans s'embarrasser :

\- Vous êtes une Générale de corps d'armée. Le Seigneur Hubert von Vestra est le bras droit et conseiller de Son Altesse impériale. Son injection prime sur la vôtre.

Je manque de m'écrouler au sol, le choc de cette révélation étant presque insoutenable. Je détaille chaque visage de mes hommes qui connote tous le même principe. Celui du respect absolu envers l'adjoint de l'Impératrice. Le… scélérat. Il a réussi à corrompre mon escouade personnelle. Je pensais qu'il m'avait envoyé ici, aux abords du Monastère, pour que je cède à la tentation de retrouver Yuri. Ce à quoi je me suis abstenue, naturellement. M'est avis qu'il a plutôt cherché à m'humilier en me mettant face l'insubordination de mes hommes.

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas exploser, ou fondre en larmes, ou les deux, et aboie d'autres instructions, en espérant qu'elles soient respectées cette fois. Je leur ordonne de rassembler les corps dans les carrioles pour ne pas souiller davantage Remire. Le village n'est même pas encore rétabli suite aux événements d'il y a cinq ans et voilà qu'il est de nouveau souiller par un affrontement.

Je commence à étouffer. Non, je ne peux pas faire de l'hyperventilation devant autant de témoins, ce qui me reste d'autorité en prendrait un coup. Mes crises ont repris depuis plusieurs lunes et me mènent la vie dure. Je m'écarte et m'aventure jusqu'aux limites du village. Je croise des civils apeurés et barricadés chez eux. Ils n'étaient déjà pas très nombreux à rester après les horreurs commises par Solon ici. J'essaie de me convaincre que cette fois il n'y a eu aucune victime à déplorer parmi les habitants. Que c'est moins grave…

Moins grave ?! Alors que tous ces rebelles de Faerghus ont **péri** ?! Et pourquoi ont-ils tenté une percée par les montagnes d'Oghma ? Généralement ils sont trop occupés à défendre leurs territoires restants ! Ce sont davantage les troupes de l'Église de Seiros qui se montrent intrusives et entreprenantes !

Je parviens à l'une des extrémités de Remire qui est délimitée par une sorte de barrière. Derrière, j'aperçois un ravin. La clôture permet d'éviter tous types d'accidents aux plus imprudents. J'inspire et expire calmement pour repousser la crise. Bon, je vais devoir y retourn…

\- Générale, je vous ai cherchée partout !

Brevis. Je fais volte-face et…

Pistache.

Par tous les… Bon sang, non...

Cette nuance ne devrait pas être ici. Pas en ces lieux, pas maintenant, pas devant moi. Je ne distingue plus la silhouette de Brevis. Il n'y a plus que lui qui me fixe du regard. Son regard pistache.

Mon chef d'escouade poursuit, mais même sa voix se fait lointaine :

\- C'est le chef de ces rebelles qui ont tenté de reprendre Remire par la force. Il…

Cette fois l'arrêt de sa diatribe m'interpelle. Le décor reprend contenance autour de nous. Brevis se penche pour examiner son visage puis détaille le mien. Il murmure :

\- Mais… Je le reconnais. C'est le garçon qui était avec vous sur le ponton lorsque je suis venue vous parler pour la première fois.

Je tressaille. Il a vu juste. C'était bien lui. Je revoie encore la couronne herbeuse qu'il venait de poser sur le haut de mon crâne, stipulant que ça m'irait bien. J'avais alors enfoui ma tête au creux de son cou en songeant que j'aimerais être sa grande sœur. Et qu'il avait la taille parfaite pour poser mon front. J'espérais que sa croissance s'interromprait. Chose qu'elle n'a pas faite.

Ashe a grandi.

De dix bons centimètres. Il porte plusieurs couches de haillons, signe distinctif de cette troupe de rebelles que j'ai voulu faire fuir mais que les autres ont tuée. Il est blessé, mais pas au point qui l'empêcherait de marcher. Brevis a utilisé des cordes en chanvre pour entraver ses bras derrière son dos. Ashe est à sa merci. La figure de mon chef d'escouade se ferme et il déclare d'un ton sans appel :

\- C'est un ennemi d'Adrestia. Les rebelles et lui ne se sont pas rendus. De tels comportements belliqueux nuiront à Sa Majesté, vous le savez. Si nos opposants refusent d'abdiquer, il nous faut les éliminer. C'est ce que nous a prescrit le Seigneur Hubert.

Tuer Ashe.

Oh non. Non, non, non. Pourquoi est-ce que je me tiens là ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'assiste à ça ? Je ne voulais pas être spectatrice, et encore moins actrice d'un tel acte. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'enfuis pas pour essayer d'échapper à moi-même ? Dans le théâtre de la guerre, c'est ce genre de scène que je redoutais par dessus tout. Me retrouver confronter à un ancien étudiant avec lequel j'avais noué de solides liens. Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur Ashe. Comme si… Comme si j'étais capable de…

\- Relâche-le immédiatement, j'invective d'une voix réfrigérante.

Au lieu de quoi mon chef d'escouade dégaine un petit coutelas. Si je suis restée inerte jusqu'à présent, ce simple son métallique réveille trois phénomènes en moi. Mes vieux réflexes. Mon empathie pour ceux qui m'ont sortie des ténèbres d'autrefois. Et mon indignation. Je dégage une dague de son étui et la pointe vers celui qui a provoqué ce dernier sentiment. Brevis. Il paraît toujours un peu dérouté, par mon injonction mais aussi par les quelques pas que j'effectue dans leur direction. Ashe ouvre sa bouche contusionnée et la referme aussitôt, sachant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait alléger la tension, ni le sortir d'affaire.

Le souffle me manque, mais je puise au plus profond de mon courage pour pester :

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà prévenu.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquiert-il méfiant en avisant mon arme.

Il a du comprendre que cette lame ne se braquait pas sur Ashe. J'avale difficilement ma salive et accentue mon regard par en dessous pour lui faire comprendre mes intentions.

\- Que la prochaine fois que tu désobéirais à l'un de mes ordres, je te tuerais.

Ses prunelles acajou, déçus, me scrutent avec tant de fougue et de passion. Et il ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir posément à d'autres possibilités. Il ne me permet pas de négocier. Son coutelas se lève vivement vers la gorge du garçon pistache. NON !C'est l'instinct qui hurle et qui prend le contrôle de mon corps. C'est Ashe ou Brevis. Mon introspection est mise au tapis, c'est mon inconscient qui choisit. Toute ma vélocité converge vers mon bras, vers ma main

qui tranche

les doigts de Brevis.

Et ma première pensée n'est pas « Pourquoi ai-je commis cela ? », mais « Il ne faut pas qu'il crie ! ». Oui, personne ne doit savoir. Lancée dans mon élan, je plaque mon corps contre celui de mon chef d'escouade et enferme son hurlement dans ma paume. Mes doigts enserrent sa mâchoire pour ne jamais la lâcher. Une vive douleur s'anime dans mes flancs. En m'encastrant contre son buste, j'ai failli m'empaler contre un deuxième coutelas. C'est moi qui lui ai appris à en porter deux en toutes circonstances. Cette pensée fugace représente une bitte d'amarrage à laquelle s'arrime mon affection pour lui. Le halètement d'Ashe rompt le lien :

\- Akkira !

\- Fuis ! je geins les dents serrées.

Mon chef d'escouade est aveuglé par la douleur mais s'il reprend ses esprits maintenant, ma position me désavantage. Je laisse consciemment mon instinct nous traîner jusqu'au bord du ravin. L'adrénaline jette un voile sur mon discernement. Je ne me dis pas « La chute va être douloureuse » ou « Je risque de disloquer mes membres ». Non, je songe « En bas du précipice, personne ne nous verra. »

Alors nous chutons par dessus la barrière.

Au début il n'y a que le vide effrayant, que le froid acre de ce cycle automnal. Puis vint l'inclination rocheuse, solide minéral qui dénigre nos organismes. Au bout d'à peine quelques mètres, je suis contrainte de lâcher Brevis pour me rouler en boule. Minimiser les dégâts, éviter toutes fractures superflues. Pendant plusieurs secondes, la terre et le ciel se confondent et échangent leurs identités. Jusqu'au moment où mon corps cesse de tourner pour regagner une surface plane. Je gifle aussitôt mes joues pour galvaniser mes sens, sachant pertinemment que Brevis est plus lourd que moi et qu'il est donc arrivé le premier.

Lorsque je me redresse lentement, le tournis faisant encore des ravages sur ma vision, je constate que mes estimations étaient bonnes. Mon chef d'escouade a bloqué sa main mutilée contre son aisselle opposée et a déjà ramassé son deuxième coutelas. Je tâte mon baudrierà la recherche de mes dagues. L'un des étuis est vide et j'ai tôt fait de repérer la lame plus loin. J'ai dû la lâcher durant la dégringolade. Et mes autres armes sont restées avec Onirun, là-haut. Je dégaine ma deuxième dague et fais face à Brevis.

Tant d'émotions négatives sont gravées sur ses traits mouillés de sueur. Consternation, dégoût, amertume. La haine aremplacé l'amour qui a sombré. Je sais ce que c'est.

\- Pourquoi ...? fait-il le cœur déchiré.

Quelle réponse lui donner ? J'inspecte ses mots, son visage, et je me jure que je ne détournerai pas de lui avant que _ça_ soit terminé. Par respect pour mon second et ami. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, mais il doit **périr**. Sinon ma trahison sera éventrée et je ne pourrai plus me tenir auprès des personnes qui me sont chères. Je souffle durement :

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un Aigle.

Ma main tremble de façon incontrôlable. Je suis un hybride répugnant, conçu pour illustrer la face la plus cruelle de ce monde. Ce monde impitoyable et douloureux. J'aimerais lorgner sur ma main, lui crier d'abaisser cette arme, mais je ne peux détourner les yeux de mon adversaire. Pourquoi lutter ? Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à continuer ?

Et alors, je pense à Ashe. A son corps endommagé, à son regard dépourvu de sa candeur d'antan. C'est parce qu'il est là que je ne peux renoncer. Mes portes affectives que j'avais sévèrement cloué explosent. C'est comme lors de l'embuscade des subordonnés de Hubert, dans la forêt aux abords du Monastère. Depuis le début des conflits, je ne me bats pas pour l'Empire mais pour mon utopie. Pour ces deux mains qui se joignent pour former un monde unifier.

Et c'est ainsi que j'arbore les couleurs du Royaume l'espace d'un duel à mort. Dans mon esprit, les faibles rayons du soleil deviennent des éclats de **lune azurés** qui entourent mon ombre. Mes tremblements ont cessé et un rugissement gronde dans ma gorge. Je fixe Brevis qui n'a pas bougé. Attendre et laisser venir. Ne regarder que les yeux, le fond de l'âme. Attendre sans préméditer les gestes. Attendre la raideur dans les épaules, dans les muscles. Attendre un éclat différent au bout de sa lame. Attendre l'attaque, comme on attend une vague pour changer de cap. Attendre l'hésitation avant la frappe, le jeu de postures et les graviers qui crissent.

Ma silhouette esquive, puis un premier coup à la jointure de l'armure, là, au niveau du creux de son genou. Déstabilisation. Une autre bourrade pour écarter le coutelas, et une meurtrissure au niveau du flanc gauche. Et déjà le sang chaud sur la terre fraîche…

Le corps de Brevis s'affaisse puis s'écrase au sol. J'ai tranché profondément la chair, cisaillant son muscle oblique interne et, en dessous, les artères et veines mésentériques. L'entaille est telle qu'il sera mort dans les minutes à venir. J'essuie ma dague sur mon jaque, là où mon propre sang a déjà imbibé le cuir épais. L'adrénaline m'a permis d'ignorer cette lésion causée par Brevis avant notre chute dans le ravin. Mais bientôt, ce sera une douleur bien plus aiguë et interne qui va se révéler à moi.

Je m'accroupis à côté du corps de mon second et le retourne, dos au sol.

\- Tu ne t'es pas donné à fond, je murmure en harponnant ses billes acajou.

\- Gé…gé...nérale…

\- Je suis Akkira avant d'être générale, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Un terrible gargarisme encombre son œsophage et du sang perle à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne peut même plus me répondre. Du bout des doigts, j'essuie le liquide qui sabote sa figure.

\- Chut…, je souffle doucement.

Je caresse tendrement sa joue imberbe. Brevis… Quoi que tu penses, quoi tu ressentes pour moi en ce moment, je veux me tenir auprès de toi jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Je perçois ta douleur, je crois même t'entendre hurler ton sentiment cuisant d'incompréhension à mon égard. Au bout d'une kyrielle de minutes, ton organisme finit par se figer. La vie t'abandonne tout à fait et ta peau se glace. Je halète bruyamment, submergée par des émotions pernicieuses. Trop tard. Il est trop tard pour regretter mon geste. Mes phalanges flageolantes flattent ta bouche. Ta bouche qui, il y a de cela quelques lunes, m'avait fait l'aveu de tes sentiments :

« Vous vous souvenez de la bataille de la chapelle ? Vous nous avez ordonné de vous suivre sous la Bête démoniaque et de protéger une étudiante de la déflagration, au péril de votre vie. Vous vous en rappelez ? »

Je n'ai rien répondu. Et maintenant j'aimerais te dire :

\- Oui Brevis. Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle.

« Je revois votre témérité, la détermination dans votre regard, la frénésie dans vos gestes, plus brûlante encore que le feu qui vous a calciné les membres. Ça m'a…comment dire ? Ça m'a plu… hrm... »

Je n'ai rien répondu. Et maintenant j'aimerais te dire :

\- Tu avais pris délicatement ma main brûlée. Et l'inquiétude nichée au fond de tes prunelles de braise, reflet parfait de tes flèches de feu, m'avait surprise.

« En fait, je vous aime depuis ce jour-là. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. »

Je n'ai rien répondu. Et maintenant j'aimerais te dire – j'aimerais vraiment que tu saches :

\- Merci de m'avoir aimée.

Je caresse une dernière fois ta pommette avant de me lever. J'espère que ton esprit est allé dans un lieu qui te plaise.

/

_118__5__ de l'année impériale, jour __9 __de la lune d__u Loup __Rouge_

Brevis s'est fait tué par le chef des rebelles. Nous avons été pris dans une embuscade, et si j'en suis ressortie vivante, ce n'est pas son cas. Voilà le rapport officieux donné suite à la mission à Remire. Et il n'y a que moi qui connaîs la version officielle et authentique.

C'est moi qui ai tué Brevis.

J'ignore tout le monde, toutes les mains qui cherchent mon épaule pour me réconforter. Dorothea, Caspar, Ferdinand, Bernadetta. Cette fois je ne les oublie pas, je les repousse et c'est pire. Je crois entendre Metodey qui se moque de le faiblesse de Brevis. Seulement je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour le faire taire, mon ressentiment ayant convergé vers une seule et même personne : moi.

Je fonde vers mes quartiers et pénètre à l'intérieur, pantelante. Je me rue ensuite vers la petite salle de bains. Je fais couler l'eau dans une vasque, attrape un savon à l'huile d'olive et me nettoie les mains. Puis je saisis une brosse et astique fiévreusement ma peau. Je frotte, je récure, je frictionne. A n'en plus finir. A m'en défaire la peau. Qui s'arrache par endroit tellement je brique fort.

Le sang… Pourquoi ne veut-il pas disparaître ? Bon sang… Bon sang !

« Ce n'est qu'une impression, c'est ta dague qui a volé la vie de Brevis et non tes mains », fait une petite voix au fond de moi, sans doute ma raison.

\- Alors comment expliques-tu ça ?! je m'égosille.

Je brandis mes deux paumes vers le plafond. Elles sont détrempées par un sang indélébile. Une sueur froide dégouline le long de mon dos et un courant d'air fait frissonner mes aisselles moites. Je suffoque, en proie à une véritable crise d'hyperventilation. Je sors en trombe, sachant pertinemment que mes jambes ne pourront bientôt plus me soutenir. Cependant, au lieu de gagner mon lit, je me statufie dans la pièce. J'étouffe… Il me faut du dioxyde de carbone. Qui est-ce qui pourrait m'aider ?

J'esquisse un pas vers la porte et perçois du mouvement sur ma droite. Il s'agit de mon reflet qui me renvoie ma posture courbée en deux. Non…

\- Pas toi ! je crie.

J'empoigne le cadran du miroir intégral et le renverse contre le sol. Des débris de verre éclatent, certains tessons se plantent dans mes bottes. Mon souffle manquant me prive de mes forces et je tombe à genoux. Je perds le fil, mes mains gantées à plat contre les fragments de la glace. Oh bon sang, est-ce vrai ? Je suppose que je ne vais pas bien, je ne peux même plus dire ce qui est réel. La négativité me domine et m'étrangle. Me voilà piégée dans l'enfer que j'ai conçu avec mes propres actions.

Mes phalanges balayent les débris. Malheureusement mes gants représentent une protection contre le mal que j'aimerais m'infliger, masochiste que je suis. J'observe les multiples reflets de mon visage que me renvoient les morceaux de verre. Comment… comment puis-je restée brave après ce que je viens de commettre ? Je suis la pire des couardes, je me suis cachée derrière tant de mensonges que je ne peux même plus me regarder dans une glace.

Le silence de la pièce fait écho à mon essoufflement. L'air devient si rare que j'en ai mal aux poumons. Je rampe jusqu'à mon lit et endure un véritable calvaire pour grimper dessus. Mes doigts froissent les draps et partent à la conquête de ma table de chevet. J'ouvre nerveusement un tiroir et en sors un bout de parchemin vierge. Je m'allonge sur le dos et plaque le bout de vélin contre mes narines. J'essaie de calmer la tempête dans ma tête, de juguler mon angoisse, mais n'y parviens pas. Je suis seule avec moi-même. Je suis tout au fond, les limbes de l'abysse sont en train de jeter des couvertures sur ma carcasse. Je ne peux plus aller plus bas. Je ne le souhaite plus.

Je me contorsionne et cette fois saisis un encrier et une plume. Embrumée dans ma transe, je suis à peine consciente lorsque j'écris à ma mentor. Il faut que je couche sur le papier tout ce qui se trame dans ma tête. Pour me soulager. C'est ça… La solution pour me libérer de cette crise interminable...

« Vois-tu encore les couleurs qui enjolivent le décor ? Ou, tout comme moi, gravites-tu dans un monde en noir et blanc ?

Quand la violence vire au silence, c'est qu'il y a une erreur n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui est fidèle à l'insonorité, tu dois être en mesure de me répondre. Moi aussi, j'étais comme ça avant. Mais je ne sais plus rien. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis.

Mes mensonges m'asphyxient, toutes les nuits je dors avec mes péchés. Devrais-je continuer ce **péri**ple pour ce que je pense être juste ou me laisser mourir ? »

Pendant cette rédaction laborieuse, je tousse de nombreuses fois, simple réflexe de défense de mon organisme. Je m'étrangle avec ma salive, qui dégouline parfois sur le vélin. Mes phrases ont beau être presque indéchiffrables, je pensais qu'écrire mon tourment me délivrerait. Mais ce fut une perte de temps. J'aimerais bien que ce dernier s'arrête pour stopper le supplice que je traverse.

La tête nichée au creux du coude, tout mon organisme se ramollie puis se cambre au rythme de mes respirations saccadées. Mourir, là, maintenant, c'est ça qui me libérerait. Pouvoir sombrer dans la tranquillité des macchabées. Depuis l'endroit où il se trouve, j'aimerais que mon chef d'escouade m'envoie des clous pour sceller ma sépulture.

Dis, Brevis, puis-je** périr **avec toi pour que nos corps ne puissent pas pourrir davantage ?

/

__J____e prends____ alors du recul sur ce que ____je suis____ en train de rédiger. __

__Et partout dans la marge, ____on retrouve un ____terme. Toujours le même. ____Celui que j'aimerais me hurler à travers l'espace-temps pour faire réagir celle que j'étais. __

__Ce terme qui____ est...__

* * *

**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure** : "Ce terme qui est" quoi bon sang ?! Rah la la, je me demande qui est l'imbécile qui coupe à ce moment là ! *souris malicieusement* En vrai retenez bien cette dernière partie en italique car elle clôture le prochain chapitre :3

Bon, faut qu'on parle de ce chapitre. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi lourd et dur psychologiquement. C'était un défi personnel, je savais qu'Akkira devrait atteindre cette phase. Car oui là elle est au fond du trou, le titre "périr" prend tout son sens dans son évolution et ne concerne pas que Brevis. Akkira a grandi pendant l'ellipse, a vieilli puis a péri petit à petit psychologiquement. En somme, elle se perd.

Soit dit en passant, j'ai a-do-ré écrire l'affrontement entre Akkira et Brevis. Avez-vous noté l'allusion au titre de cette fic héhé ? Quand j'ai rédigé ce duel, j'étais à fond dans un roman fantasy nommé "_Aeternia_" et le style de cette saga m'a beaucoup inspirée. J'ai également aimé mettre en scène la mort de Brevis. Vous allez être peut-être surpris, mais j'avais dans l'idée qu'Akkira sauverait Ashe avant même de débuter la fic. Sauf que ce n'était pas Brevis qu'elle devait tuer mais... Caspar ! Eh oui ! Sauf qu'en écrivant la phase du Monastère, je me suis rendue compte que de 1. j'adorais beaucoup trop Caspar pour le tuer aussi violemment, et de 2. sa mort ne concordait pas avec l'évolution de sa relation amicale avec Akkira.

Bref, soyez rassurés, le prochain chapitre sera déjà plus lumineux. Y a qu'à regarder le titre... ;)

**Prochain chapitre : Reverdir (1/3)**

Prenez soin de vous surtout ! Ciaoossuuuuu !


End file.
